LOVELESS
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Kau tidak mempercayai apa arti cinta dalam hidupmu. Hatimu bahkan cukup keras untuk bisa diluluhkan, tapi Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan pria yang bisa mengenalkan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bisakah hatimu luluh? Atau kau tetap berusaha menyangkalnya? (CHANBAEK/GS)
1. 1

**Malam itu** keadaan bar yang biasa aku kunjungi mengalami kepadatan pengunjung yang cukup padat hingga untuk duduk dengan tenang di kursi kecil tepat dihadapan sang bartender kali ini seakan – akan begitu sulit.

_Biasanya tidak._

Aku bahkan selalu mendapatkan tempat duduk di mini bar dan dengan leluasa mudahnya meminta kepada sang bartender untuk menambah minuman yang aku pesan dan juga mudah untuk melihat seluruh pemandangan para pengunjung dan mencari pria keren mana yang akan mengajakku untuk pulang dan bercinta.

Tenang saja, aku bukan tante – tante pecinta pria muda dan akan aku manfaatkan untuk kesenanganku. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku lebih suka pria yang berpengalaman dan suka bermain dalam setiap percintaan. Itu akan membuat malamku terasa sempurna. Dan sampai kali ini aku belum bisa menemukan pria yang bisa aku ajak untuk bercinta kedua kalinya.

Mereka hanya akan bercinta denganku satu kali dan tidak pernah aku undang untuk kedua kalinya.

Malam yang berganti dan pria pun berganti. Tak pernah sama.

Jangan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. –salah satu pedomanku.

Aku benci keramaian seperti ini. Terlalu berisik dan terlalu padat, seakan – akan aku tengah berada di antara pawai dan bermandikan keringat dimana bersumber dari orang – orang sekelilingku.

Gelas vodka terakhir aku tenggak dengan cepat dan meminta tambahan one shoot pada sang bartender kemudian aku beranjak melewati kerumunan para manusia ini untuk menuju balkon dari bar ini demi mencari angin segar dan aroma yang lebih baik dibandingkan perpaduan keringat-alkhol dan juga rokok didalan sana.

_Sungguh ini lebih baik._

Meskipun New York masih menjadi salah satu kota dengan tingkat polusi cukup tinggi, setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan polusi didalam bar saat ini.

_"Feeling better?"_

Suara rendah milik pria lain yang berada di balkon bersamaku saat ini hampir membuat jantungku loncat keluar sama halnya dengan badanku. Pria tinggi dengan surai rambut hitam menutupi keningnya dan juga postur badan tinggi—sangat tinggi dan sudah pasti tubuhnya sangat ideal dan juga berotot. Itu bisa terlihat jelas dari genggaman tangannya memegang botol beer disana. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan langsung bagaimana bila tangannya menggenggam payudaraku dan meremas kuat—sial.

"Ternyata kau mabuk hah?"

Suaranya terdengar lagi berucap kearahku.

"Tidak!" aku menjawab cepat, menghilangkan segala pemikiran mengenai bagaimana tangannya menjamah badannku. "Aku tidak mabuk, hanya saja kepalaku cukup pusing melihat keadaan didalam cukup ramai dengan manusia – manusia disana." Aku menjawab dan tidak lagi melihat kearahnya. Pandanganku kali ini melihat pemandang dibawah yang sebetulnya hanya gerak mobil dan kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang. Pemandangan sosok pria itu lebih baik dibandingkan pemandangan yang aku lihat saat ini, tapi aku tidak mungkin langsung mengajaknya untuk bercinta denganku secara langsung pada detik ini juga. Aku harus membuat dirinya lah yang mengajakku untuk bercinta.

"Apa pemandangan dibawah lebih menarik dibandingkan berbicara denganku dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Kau terlihat cantik, fyi."

Sial. Apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"... gadis kecil sepertimu cukup terlihat dewasa dan cantik."

"Apa?" okey dia menganggapku anak kecil! Aku tidak suka! Bahkan aku selalu bersusah payah mengenakkan sepatu berhak tinggi agar siapapun tidak menganggapku kecil tapi ia orang asing yang baru saja bertemu hanya dalam hitungan meniti sudah berani mengatai fisikku secara langsung.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau cukup cantik tanpa harus dipaksakan untuk terlihat cantik." Dia masih berani menjelaskan maksud dari ucapan sebelumnya.

"Kau mabuk Tuan. Dan berbicara asal tanpa kau pikirkan." Aku menjawab menantang dirinya.

"Aku tidak mabuk sweetheart. Pria sepertiku tidak akan mudah mabuk dan dengan mudahnya memuji wanita dan mungkin bercinta dengan siapapun wanita yang ada disini, tapi bila itu kau—

Dia menahan kalimatnya. Dia mendekat kearahku dan kini mengunci diriku terpojok pada pegangan balkon tanpa ada celah bisa lolos kearah manapun. Sungguh badannya yang kekar dengan ukuran badannya yang tinggi membuatku tenggelam tak terlihat dari arah punggungnya.

"—mungkin aku rela mabuk agar bisa bercinta denganmu." Suaranya berbisik, rendah—sangat rendah dan bahkan terdengar sangat – sangat seksi ketika ia ucapkan tepat di samping wajahku.

Tuhan aku ingin bercinta dengannya!

Kami bertatapan. Akhirnya! kami bertatapan dengan kedua belah mulutku yang sedikit terbuka sementara mataku menatap dalam manik matanya yang cukup besar dan terlihat berwarna hitam pekat, tatapannya membuatku lemah. Suaranya membuat badannku terangsang. Sial! Semua yang ada dirinya seketika membuatku lemah!

"Tapi aku tidak mudah kau dapakan sweetheart."

Dia memberikan seringai nakal hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Badannya menjauh dari tubuhku hanya berjarak dua langkah, ia meminum beernya dengan cara yang bagiku dibuat – buat untuk terlihat tampan dan mempesona dan setelahnya ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil tetap memperhatikanku.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan!"

Dia menggeleng. Tidak setuju atas apa yang aku katakan.

"Aku mencintai diriku sendiri Sweetheart." Kali ini kedipan nakal ia berikan.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menenggak habis satu gelas vodka yang tersisa ditanganku dan melangkah menjauh darinya untuk masuk kedalam bar dan pulang. Aku sudah tidak mood untuk bercinta dan akan lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemenku dan menikmati tontonan film dewasa yang aku koleksi sambil ya mungkin bermasturbasi sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah pria aneh." Aku berucap dan aku anggap itu adalah kalimat perpisahan.

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini sweetheart."Kalimat itu menahan langkahku. "Kau bukanlah wanita yang cocok bermain dengan pria hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan bercinta setiap malamnya. Kau tidak pantas bersikap seperti kau adalah barang yang mudah didapatkan untuk semua orang."

"Tuan." Aku berbalik dan mendapati ia tengah melihat kearahku sedari tadi rupanya. _"You don't know anything about me!"_ Ucapanku cukup lantang dan aku mengatakannya tanpa getaran suara sedikitpun.

_"I know you, not everything but just a little."_ Dia membalas dan melangkah lagi mendekat kearahku.

Aku menunggunya, entah apa yang aku pikirkan untuk tetap berdiri ditempat ini dan menunggu dirinya mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai diriku.

Dia orang asing—maksudku, dia bukan orang yang aku kenal. Kami bahkan tidak berkenalan dan menceritakan garis besar diri kami layaknya pertemuan pertaman diantara dua orang asing.

Okey, Kali ini aku yakin, aku mabuk.

"Kau melakukannya karena sebuah alasan. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku—karena ya seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Kau cantik, kau terlihat pintar, menawan, kau menganggumkan sweetheart. _And it shocked me to see you every time when every man in this club going home with you and surely they had sex with you_."

"Kau penguntit ternyata." Aku menjawabnya langsung dengan suara sinis. Pria ini sekarang menjadi alasan aku merasakan emosi meluap didalam diriku. Ia menceramahiku dengan lantangnya. Kali ini aku menarik kata – kataku kembali yang mengatakan ingin bercinta dengannya. NO! Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak suka ketika ada seseorang yang memberikan ceramah mengenai bagaimana aku harus bersikap dan ia mempermasalahkan mengenai kegiatan bercintaku sekarang? Aku tidak butuh itu semua. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri dan hidup sendiri sesuai yang aku inginkan dan siapa dia berani mempermasalahkan kehidupan bercintaku!

"Terima kasih atas saran dan nasihatmu Tuan Sok Tahu. Tapi aku menikmati seperti itu." Aku menantangnya. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan bertingkah layaknya jalang professional dihadapannya berharap ia mungkin tergoda dan menarik kembali kata – katanya mengenai aku yang tidak pantas terlihat seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku bukan jalang.." suaraku berbisik rendah serta lembut tepat dibawah bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu." Dia membalas sementara matanya melirik kebawah melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"Bagus. Jadi jangan ajarkan aku mengenai apa yang harus aku lakukan dan tidak. Aku pemilih pria, Tuan. Aku membiarkan mereka membawaku pulang karena aku menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dan kami bermain aman.. fyi." Suaraku masih sama, berucap dibawah bibirnya dengan jarak dekat tanpa sentuhan tanpa gerakkan apapun sebagai pelengkapnya. "Dan sebagai bonusnya adalah, aku memberikan pengalaman bercinta yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan oleh lubang wanita manapun kecuali lubangku yang aku yakin masih cukup ketat hingga bisa membuat setiap pria yang membawaku pulang bahkan mendesahkan namaku dan menginginkan orgasme berulang kali."

Dan kali ini aku menunjukkan sisi jalangku. Sial, aku benar – benar mabuk dan mempermalukan diri sendiri dihadapan orang asing yang tampan dan menggairahkan ini.

"Yeah, aku yakin kau cukup hebat dalam bercinta. _Can't wait for that_." Ia berbisik di kalimat akhirnya, berbisik diatas bibirku dan membuat jarak bibir kami semakin menipis dan mencari celah untuk bisa saling mengisi, melumat dan bermain lidah.

"Tapi bukan itu yang kau mau, sweety."

Wat-da-faq! Aku mengumpat dalam hati, memundurkan langkahku untuk menjauh darinya. Aku benci panggilan sweety yang ia ucapkan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Sweety!"

Suasan romantis kembali hilang lenyap dalam seketika, ia tertawa dan menenggak botol beernya lagi dengan tatapan yang mengejek kearahku sementara aku masih berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pada pinggangku. Perlu diingat, tatapanku kali ini terlihat kesal kearahnya.

Aku tidak bisa berlama – lama lagi disini bersamanya, ia mabuk dan aku juga mabuk. Kami hanya akan menjadi dua orang mabuk yang berperilaku tidak jelas dan membuang – buang waktu.

Saatnya pulang!—aku memantapkan diri dan berbalik melangkah meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan perpisahan atau umpatan kekesalan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tidak percaya apa itu cinta." Suaranya terdengar dibelakangku.

Seriously man. Kapan dia akan berhenti untuk tidak mengusik hidupku malam ini.

"Kau pernah merasakan sakit dari cinta dan kau membencinya hingga sekarang, itulah yang membuatmu menghabiskan malam hanya untuk melakukan seks dengan setiap orang yang berbeda karena kau tidak perlu memiliki perasaan padanya bukan? Kau tahu kelemahan pria adalah tubuh wanita dan kau memanfaatkannya—sedangkan tujuan utamamu adalah memang untuk mempermalukan kami kaum pria arena mudah tunduk dibawah buaianmu."

Dan aku masih mendengarkan setiap kalimatnya.

"Jauh di dasar hatimu kau menginginkan apa yang orang lain miliki. Sebuah cinta. You want love that consumes you, you want passion, you want adventure, you want everything that challenge every inch of you. Kau menginginkan itu semua tapi kau bersembunyi dibalik ego dan hatimu yang keras dan memilih jalan lain. Menyangkal semuanya dan bertingkah seolah dirimu baik – baik saja."

Pria asing itu masih pada tempatnya dan berbicara panjang lebar sementara kalimat yang ia katakan tertuju padaku membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh. Ya jelas aneh, karena siapa dia dan kenapa ia mau mengatakan kalimat panjang yang terasa menusuk kearahku.

Aku membenci setiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibir tebal yang menggairahkan dan akan nikmat untuk dicium. Sayangnya, kali ini aku sudah tidak tertarik. Aku tidak mengatakan balasan untuk kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya karena aku benar – benar memaksakan kedua kakiku untuk melangkah pergi dari balkon club—ini menjadi tempat aku benci selamanya.

Aku melangkah lagi masuk kedalam bar dan meminta satu set slot penuh berisi vodka kepada sang Bartender, yang habis dalam waktu kurang dalam lima menit—aku rasa.

Malam ini aku pulang tanpa ada pria yang menemani. _No sex for tonight_. Shit.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chapter 1**

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Mature.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Baekhyun's.**

**"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"**

"Aku baik – baik saja Mom, sungguh. Dad juga selalu menanyakkan kondisiku setiap saat." –um aku berbohong mengenai ini.

**"Ya, itu memang tugasnya. Kau puterinya mau tidak mau ia bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu disana."** Suara Mom terdengar meninggi setiap saat bila kami berdua tengah menceritakan tentang Dad.

Itu mungkin wajar aku dengar sejak 15 tahun yang lalu ketika Mom dan Dad memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan Dad sudah menikah lagi saat tak lama setelah keputusan perceraian dengan Mom disetujui di pengadilan. Ia kebetulan tinggal di New York sejak menikah dengan istri barunya dan keluarga barunya. Yang aku maksud dengan keluarga barunya adalah Dad dengan istri dan anaknya—anak dari mereka bukan dengan aku.

Istri kedua Dad bernama Jennifer, dia cukup baik hanya saja aku tidak mau mencampuri kehidupan mereka terlebih tinggal lama di keluarga Dad yang baru serta berperilaku seakan – akan kami adalah satu kesatuan keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

Karena faktanya tidak.

**"—Sampai kapan kau akan berada di negara orang hah? Tidakkah kau ingin pulang dan bekerja saja disini. Aku kesepian, Baekhyun. Saat adikmu menikah nantinya dia akan ikut Eric dan tinggal di Jepang. Kau tidak mau menggantikkannya untuk mengurusi Ibu-mu ini?**"

Mom masih bersuara disana. "Aku pasti akan pulang, tapi tidak tahu kapan Mom. Aku belum tahu bagaimana aku bisa bekerja disana—

**"Ya, ya, ya.. terserah padamu sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu—**

"Mom masih bisa membiayai hidupku." Aku lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.. Kalimat yang sama yang selalu ia ingatkan padaku mengenai masalah pembiayaan hidup.

Mom berasal dari keluarga berada, aku tahu dan bahkan Dad juga tahu. Untuk itulah Dad bercerai dari Mom karena ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya merasa direndahkan dan tidak mampu memberikan apapun kepada Mom dan kami anak – anaknya karena Mom selalu menunjukkan ia bisa bekerja dan menafkahi dirinya sendiri dan juga anak - anaknya.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Mom, karena memang Dad memiliki kesalahan dan masalahnya sendiri, Dad berselingkuh dengan rekanan bisnisnya dengan alasan yang tdiak bisa aku teriam—begitu juga dengan Mom, hingga pada akhirnya Mom mengetahui semuanya dan meminta sebuah perceraian.

Mengenai kepulanganku. Sedikit cerita aku kabur ke Los Angeles untuk kuliah dinegara ini dan juga memiliki sedikit niatan untuk bisa lepas dari drama keluarga yang aku miliki. Perceraian yang dilakukan Mom dan Dad lima belas tahun yang lalu membuat sebuah pemikiran dalam diriku mengenai arti pernikahan.

Untuk apa ada sebuah pernikahan? Atas dasar apa sepasang kekasih harus menikah? Mereka bisa tinggal bersama dan menjalani hidup tanpa sebuah ikatan bukan? Dan juga tidak harus melakukan proses dramatis disaat sduah tidak ada lagi rasa cinta untuk masing – masing, mudah. Keluar dari kehidupan tanpa harus membuat kejadian memilukan dan memalukan bagi setiap anggota keluarga—termasuk anak – anak.

Pemikiranku mengenai pernikahan mendapatkan tentangan dari Mom yang masih mengatakan bahwa menikah adalah sebuah tujuan hidup selain kesuksesan. Mom mengatakan bahwa kegagalan yang ia alami adalah sebuah kesalah dari dirinya dan seharusnya akan menjadi pelajaran untukku.

Well, aku tidak sependapat. Semuanya salah. Mom, Dad dan semua yang ada adalah kesalahan dan itu dimulai ketika mereka memilih untuk menikah.

Karena itu aku memilih pergi dari Korea, negara kelahiranku—dan pindah ke sebuah Kota yang berasaskan kebebasan untuk semua penghuninya.

Aku serius.

Disini sangat bebas dan tidak ada yang memperdulikan dirimu tengah sedih, bahagia ataupun mengalami kejadian apapun.

Hidupmu adalah milikmu.

Pedoman itu aku selalu dengar terucap dari mulut setiap orang di Kota ini, bukan hanya dari rentang umur puluhan tahun tapi jelas terlihat dari para penduduk yang bahkan masih berada di tingkat sekolah. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan dan bertanggung jawab dari setiap perbuatan yang mereka lakukan ataupun kerjakan.

Aku suka itu.

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan aku berteman dengan siapa dan bahkan melakukan kegiatan apapun—well jangan berpikiran macam – macam aku sungguh bukan bergabung dengan kelompok radikal atau pun gembong narkoba-mafia dan sejenisnya.

Aku hanya menikmati waktu sendiriku dengan.. well, kalimat apa yang bisa aku tuangkan disini..

_Bermain dengan pria?_ \- Itu terlalu aneh.

_Memiliki banyak pacar?_ \- Hm.. aku benci status itu.

_One night stand?_ \- Aku bukan jalang!

Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut hal yang aku lakukan disini. So, supaya kalian bisa mengerti dengan sendirinya. Mari aku jelaskan.

Aku tidak pernah berada dalam sebuah hubungan jangka panjang yang melibatkan perasaan dan juga berbagi rencana masa depan hingga detik ini. Atau dengan kalimat lebih jelasnya aku tidak pernah mengalami masa – masa berpacaran dengan seorang pria, menghabiskan berpuluh – puluh atau ratusan hari bersama satu orang pria yang sama. Aku tidak melakukan itu.

Aku tidak suka terikat dengan satu orang pria. Aku tidak berkencan dengan mereka.

Apakah aku lesbian? NO! Aku masih menyukai tubuh pria dengan kelamin berbatang keras dan besar yang bisa membuatku mendesah nikmat dan bahkan batang penis itu adalah sebuah kecanduan untukku.

Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah bisa hidup sehari tanpa melakukan hubungan seks—kecuali saat aku dalam masa periode bulanan. Aku benci ini.

Jadi, sudah paham?

Apa perlu aku perjelas lagi? Tidak usah ya, kalian seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan selama ini.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pria manapun untuk berbagi malam denganku? Itu mudah.

Di kota ini banyak klub – klub malam dan juga café –café yang akan dikunjungi para pengunjung yang kebanyakkan adalah para pria – pria kesepian dan hanya ingin meluapkan segala gairah yang mereka inginkan dengan bercinta. Aku tidak kesepian. Tapi aku butuh mereka agar bisa menikmati nikmatnya berhubungan seks tanpa harus mengatakan kalimat menyebalkan yang selalu dikatakan oleh kebanyakkan orang di tengah – tengah mereka bercinta.

_'aku mencintaimu'_ tapi diujungnya adalah sebuah erangan nikmat karena pelepasan klimaks yang didapat. Serius, aku benci mendengarnya.

Aku benar – benar benci kalimat itu. Dan berharao untuk tidak mengdengar kalimat itu dalam sesi percintaanku.

Bahkan bila aku tidur dengan pria yang berstatus pacarku—suatu saat nanti, aku akan sangat membencinya bila ia mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Okey, Kembali lagi mengenai perjalanan kehidupanku.

Setelah lulus kuliah di LA, aku dipaksa pindah oleh Dad ke New York City karena ia beranggapan kota itu adalah tempat yang tepat untuk meniti karir. Dan Dad memang benar, aku diterima bekerja di sebuah majalah ternama, awalnya hanya sebagai seorang staff tapi kini jabatanku sudah berubah menjadi level top manager. Ya aku akui, jenjang karir di Kota ini cukup bagus tapi penuh perjuangan.

Aku pindah ke New York tiga tahun lalu, dan tidak tinggal di maison bersama Dad. Aku memiliki apartemen sederhana yang tidak cukup jauh dari kantorku tapi cukup jauh dari maison Dad. Aku sengaja.

Apartemen ini adalah saksi apapun yang aku lakukan setiap malamnya—malang nasibnya.

"Bisa kau berhenti melamun dan masuk kedalam?"

Suara pria yang sudah aku kenal kurun waktu dalam satu tahun belakangan ini mengusik segala apa yang aku lakukan sedari tadi.

"Ck. Bisakah dalam semenit kau tidak menganggu aktifitasku?" Ucapan sinis aku balaskan kearahnya meskipun kali ini adalah aku yang salah karena menekan tombol lift terus menerus sementara aku berdiri dan sibuk dengan ponsel yang aku pegang.

"Seperti kau tidak menyebalkan saja." Dia membalas lagi.

Pria ini, yang tinggi dan sedikit kurus—hm tidak sih. Menurutku ideal—oke lupakan. Dia, pria tinggi dan baru saja mengajakku berbicara adalah tetangga apartemenku. Sialnya—aku benar –benar mengatakan sial untuk ini—apartemen miliknya tepat berhadapan dengan apartemenku dan hanya dua kamar kami dalam satu lantai itu.

Aneh.

"Pria mana lagi yang akan bercinta denganmu pada malam ini?"

_Lihatlah, omongannya tidak bisa lebih diperhalus._

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku bukan peduli, hanya saja aku berpikiran akan melamar jadi manajermu dan mencarikan pria yang lebih pantas dibandingkan brandalan waktu itu."

Kali ini aku tidak membalas sinis, melainkan tertawa mendengarnya. Karena aku ingat kami menjadi saling mengenal dan bisa sedekat ini karena kejadia pria aneh yang aku bawa pulang ke apartemenku kurang lebih setahun yang lalu.

Nama pria itu Daniel. Seingatku dia cukup keren ketika kami pertama kali bertemu di sebuah klub kala itu, tapi terlihat aneh ketika aku membawanya pulang ke apartemenku dan tentu saja kami akan bercinta tapi pada kenyataanya dia mabuk berat dan mengamuk bahkan sebelum kami tiba di depan pintu apartemenku hanya karena ia melihat Jongin—pria yang sedang berbicara denganku saat ini—muncul keluar dengan istrinya dan bodohnya Daniel membayangkan istri Jongin adalah mantan pacarnya.

Daniel mengamuk dan memukul dinding apartemen dengan tangannya dan bahkan berteriak – teriak dengan cukup keras, tapi pada akhirnya dia menangis memegang tangan Kyungsoo—istri Jongin dan pingsan tak lama setelah tangan Jongin memukul tekuk lehernya.

"Dia benar – benar brutal." Jongin berucap mengingat kejadian yang kami alami saat itu. "Dan juga bodoh." Kami berdua sama – sama mengangguk setuju.

"Yeah. Aku bahkan sangat malu ketika diwawancarai polisi setelahnya." Aku mengadu.

"Yeah, kau harus bisa memilah pria – pria yang akan kau bawa pulang." Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?"

"Well. Besok kami pindah. Keadaan kandungannya mulai memasuki bulan – bulan sulit jadi lebih cepat dan lebih baik kita berdua harus kembali ke Korea." Jongin menjelaskan sementara lift yang kami tumpangi bergerak naik menuju lantai apartemen kami berada.

Secara garis besar, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan pindah ke Korea dan apartemen miliknya akan dihuni oleh kakak Jongin yang saat ini akan menetap sementara di New York.

"Aku akan merindukan Kyungsoo."

Jongin memperhatikan aku dengan sinis. "Aku tidak akan merindukanmu." Aku berucap lebih dulu sebelum ia yang mengatakan.

"Byun Baekhyun yang menyebalkan." Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum ia pergi kemarin."

"Kau bisa memelukku sekarang sebagai gantinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar hednak memelukku, dan aku memang memeluknya.

Terasa sedih sebenarnya mengingat mereka berdua sudah menjadi sahabat baikku selama ini, dan sejujurnya.. aku tidak memiliki teman dari negara yang sama denganku selain mereka. Aku benar – benar akan merindukan mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik, smally." Okey, kini aku ingat kenapa aku seharusnya tidak merindukan Jongin. Mulutnya yang sialan dan kurang ajar itu tidak baik untuk aku dengar setiap hari.

"Aku sungguh senang kau pergi, dan aku harap kakakmu memiliki sifat yang lebih baik darimu." Aku menepuk punggung belakangnya pelan dan melepaskan pelukan kami sebelum ia meremas pantatku dan menepuknya dengan cukup keras—terlambat. Ia sudah melakukannya.

"Well, Kakakku sama tampannya denganku dan mungkin memiliki sifat yang dingin dan kau akan mulai merindukanku setelah bertemu dengannya." Jongin memamerkan senyuman lebarnya dan juga kedipan mata nakalnya. Serius aku bingung dengan Kyungsoo kenapa ia mau menikah dengan Jongin.

"Aku hanya berharap jangan sampai kau tidur dengan Kakakku ya."

"Heol.. apakah kakakmu itu begitu menarik dibandingkan dirimu?" aku membalas mengejek.

"Kau yang bisa menilainya Baek, aku hanya mengingatkan Kakakku bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah tergoda dengan tubuh wanita." Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya, memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk tubuhku yang kecil, pendek dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti model Victoria Secrets. "...sepertimu." Dan mulut Jongin memang harus diajarkan untuk bertata krama yang baik.

Ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah dan tertawa kencang ketika kami keluar dari lift berjalan menuju pintu apartemen masing – masing.

"Aku sungguh ingin menarik mulutnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah!"

"Jangan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menikmati ciuman panasku nantinya." Ia melemparkan wajah sok kerennya disela ia berusaha membuka pintunya.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo tengah mabuk ketika kau melamarnya." Aku masih membalas meskipun pintu kamarku sudah berhasil terbuka.

"Well, aku memang melamarnya ketika ia belum mabuk." Dan pria itu belum menyerah untuk berhenti menyahuti setiap ucapanku.

"Kau pria gila!" aku berteriak kencang dan membanting pintu apartemenku dari dalam. Mengabaikan suara tawanya yang begitu keras dan terdengar sangat bahagia itu berhasil membuatku jijik dan marah atas segala yang ia lakukan.

Tuhan, terima kasih kau membuatnya pindah dari lantai apartemen dan negeri ini.

Percayalah, aku benar – benar berdoa.

Semoga kakaknya lebih baik dan tidak memiliki sifat yang sama sepertinya.

Amin.

Oh, kita belum berkenalan rupanya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku masih terdaftar sebagai warga negara Korea meskipun telah lama aku berada di negara asing. Sejak aku kuliah dan menetap di negara ini, aku tidak pernah menggunakkan nama asli Korea-ku. Kenapa? Karena mereka selalu salah melafalkannya, untuk itu aku mengubah nama panggilanku untukku dan meminta mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan Becca. Tidak terlalu burukkan.

Usiaku saat ini 26 tahun, tenang saja aku belum terlihat tua kok. Kalian sudah tahu sedikit mengenai Mom dan Dad dari penjelasan sebelumnya bukan? Baguslah. Karena aku tidak mau menjelaskan lebih detail lagi saat ini. Oh ya, adikku yang akan menikah diusianya yang baru berumur 23 tahun bernama Byung Seung-wan.

Dan dia akan menikah.

Aku benci mengatakannya tapi ya dia memilih untuk menikah di usianya masih muda dan bahkan ia baru lulus dari masa kuliahnya, oh astaga! Kenapa saat ini banyak yang memilih menikah dengan cepat.

Aku merebahkan badanku pada sofa ranjang untuk sementara waktu sebelum pada akhirnya aku akan mandi dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi klub malam. Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, Yeay! dan itu artinya waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta! Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak bercinta, ini adalah masa terlama aku tidak bercinta bukan karena periode bulanan tapi karena kesibukanku di kantor dan juga kejadian minggu lalu terakhir aku datang ke Noir—ini bar yang sering aku kunjungi.

Aku bertemu dengan pria yang cukup tampan dan menggoda disana, ia betul – betul menggairahkan. Aku serius. Badannya besar, berotot kekar dan yang pasti aku masih ingat betul dia sangat tampan! sangat! Sayangnya ia menceramahiku dan membuatnya menjadi satu dari 5 pria yang tidak aku ingin ajak untuk bercinta.

Biar aku jelaskan keliama pria yang ada dalam daftarku. Urutan pertama adalah Kris—dia sepupuku. Dia tampan perlu kalian tahu, untuk itu aku meletakkan urutan namanya didaftar teratas hanya untuk mengingatkan diri sendiri agar aku tidak tergoda. Urutan kedua adala Jongin, ya dia.. tetanggaku diseberang sana. Urutan ketiga adalah Changmin, um dia adalah temanku saat masih di Korea, pria yang menyukaiku sejak SMA dan belum pernah aku pacari dan aku berharap Tuhan tidak memberikan dia sebagai takdir untukku—sungguh aku tidak menyukai dirinya. Meskipun suatu hari nanti didunia ini hanya ada dia seorang untuk tinggal bersamaku mungkin aku memilih untuk mati saat itu juga—okey ini terdengar kejam. Dia tidak buruk, sungguh. Hanya saja Changmin adalah tipe pria serius dalam berhubungan dan kalian tahu aku tidak menyukainya. Yang keempat adalah Daniel, well ini pria yang waktu itu. Aku tidak akan mau untuk mencoba bercinta atau bahkan memikirkan untuk mengajaknya bercinta di lain waktu. Dan yang terakhir, pria itu. Aku memanggilnya Mr. Know it All—bagus bukan. Aku tidak mau bercinta dengannya dan berakhir diberikan ceramah serta nasihat panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan apa yang harus aku pilih.

Okey saatnya bersiap!

* * *

**-LOVELESS-**

* * *

**#Chanyeol's**

Hal yang paling aku benci dari hidupku adalah perpindahan.

Aku benci harus kembali berkemas, merapikan segala barang – barangku dan juga menyiapkan segalanya dari awal ketika aku tiba di tempat yang baru. Terlebih mengenal dan beradaptasi kembali dengan para manusia – manusia sekitar lingkungan barumu. Ini menyebalkan.

Tapi aku harus menjalaninya. Mau tidak mau.

**"... Chanyeol, kau mendengarku?"**

"Ah! Iya aku mendengarmu, lanjutkan." Dia Irene, sekertarisku yang bawel, terlihat judes melebihi bossnya sendiri dan suka memerintah dengan suara keras dan begitu nyaring hingga kadang telingaku terdengar sakit ketika menelepon dengannya terlalu lama.

**".. Jongin mengatakan kau bisa menggunakkan apartemennya, tak jauh dari gedung kantormu dan juga lingkungan disana cukup aman, Tuan Park dan Nyonya juga berpikir disana akan sangat aman untukmu dan Chelsea.."**

Sudah aku katakan diawal bahwa aku membenci perpindahan bukan? Ya kali ini aku dibuang oleh kedua orangtuaku dan dipaksa mengambil alih perusahan kami yang berada di New York. Park Inc, miliki ayahku sudah berkembang jauh pesat dan berada di setiap kota penting di seluruh dunia ini. Aku anak kedua dari Keturunan Park, dan Jongin yang baru disebutkan oleh Irene sebelumnya adalah anak kedua dan anak ketiga dan urtutan terakhir adalah Sehun. Adikku ini masih dalam kuliah di Negara Inggris sana.

Belajarlah yang rajin brother! Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sama seperti kami nantinya.

Anak pertama? Aku memiliki Kakak Perempuan, namanya Yoora. Dia sudah meninggal, beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan aku belum mau menceritakan tentangnya.

Well, aku pindah. Dan ini semua adalah karena Jongin yang menghamili Kyungsoo di tahun – tahun awal pernikahan mereka. Ibuku tidak mau menantunya dan calon cucunya itu tidak diperhatikan dan tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga maka dari itu Ayah memintaku untuk ambil alih perusahaannya di New York ini sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukkan.

Ini bagus, Ibuku mulai memperhatikan seseorang karena dulu ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Yoora.—aku ingatkan aku belum mau menceritakan masalah tentangnya.

**"... Jongin akan pindah sekitar minggu depan jadi kau bisa memulai perpindahan barang – barangmu di hari berikutnya setelah ia terbang kembali ke Korea."**

Irene, maafkan aku. aku benar – benar tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan sedari tadi.

Mataku teralhikan pada seorang wanita mungil dan aku yakin dia adalah orang Korea meskipun rambutnya ia ubah sama dengan warna rambut para wanita yang berasal dari Negara ini, aku yakin ia akan lebih terlihat cantik ketika rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Dia sangat mungil, lekuk badannya benar – benar bagus. Dia memiliki tipe ideal tubuh wanita dan aku membayangkan bagaimana tanganku ketika mengusap pinggangnya ketika kami bercinta—

**"PARK CHANYEOL!" **terima kasih Irene, kau membuat lamunanku mengenai dirinya hilang dalam sekejap.

**"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan aku 'kan! Astaga Chanyeol, seandainya kau bukan sepupuku mungkin aku sudah mengajukan surat resign entah sejak kapan! Aku serius membicarakan kepindahanmu disana!"**

Baiklah. Smally, maaf kali ini aku harus mendengarkan Irene terlebih dahulu.

"Iya.. iya .. lanjutkan. Ulangi dulu nama – nama direktur yang masih menjabat saat ini—

Percayalah aku mendengarkan sebagian yang Irene katakan sebelumnya, tapi aku masih butuh penjelasan darinya. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, suara Irene bisa merusak pendengaranku karena ia kini kembali menjelaskan semuanya hanya saja suaranya berteriak – teriak.

Aku rasa aku butuh sekertaris baru.

**.**

Perbincangan dengan Irene memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam dan itu membuat telingaku semakin panas dan sakit tentunya. Sedangkan penjelasan yang ia katakan sebetulnya masih berkutat dengan apa yang dipermasalahkan sejak hari kemari – kemarin. Sungguh membuang waktuku.

Dan smally-ku sudah menghilang. Sial.

Noir Bar akan menjadi tempat favoriteku untuk saat ini, karena wanita mungil yang aku panggil smally itu sering berkunjung kesini. Tempat favoritenya adalah kursi di tengah pada bar dimana ia duduk dengan manis dan berbicara dengan sang Bartender dan kemudian menikmati satu slot vodka dan juga margarita. Itu minuman yang sering ia pesan setelah tiga kali aku memperhatikannya ketika kami berada disini.

Well, aku memperhatikannya. Benar – benar memperhatikannya sampai aku tahu apa yang membuat ia datang ke bar ini.

Smally duduk di bar sendiri, tidak pernah ada teman yang ikut bersamanya setahuku. Ia selalu mengenakkan dress ketat dan juga sepatu heels. Rambutnya tidak pernah ia kuncir, ia akan memainkan rambutnya ketika memperhatikan pria – pria kesepian yang ada didalam bar ini kemudia ketika ia menemukan sosok itu, ia akan meniup poninya dengan bibir tipis kecilnya. Membawa satu gelas margarita ditangannya dan melangkah mendekat kearah sang pria kesepian itu.

Kalian berpikir hal aneh? Awalnya aku juga berpikir aneh. Sayang sekali smally-ku adalah wanita penghibur atau mungkin jalan yang tidur dengan semua pria yang memesannya—maafkan aku smally.

Tapi tidak.

Aku sempat menanyakkan pada sang bartender di lain kesempatan ketika aku datang kembali ke bar ini, hanya basa – basi dan juga sedikit dollar keluar dari dompetku hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai smally.

"Dia bukan jalang dude." Bahkan sang Bartender nampak kesal berpikir aku menganggap smally adalah jalang.

Smally memang sering datang ke bar, hampir setiap waktu dia datang bahkan bisa dianggap setiap hari dan ia memang mencari pria kesepian hanya untuk bercinta satu malam. Ini gila, dan aku merasa aneh mendengarnya. Kenapa? Karena Seharusnya kami-lah para pria yang mencari wanita – wanita kesepian dan menghiburnya dengan sebuah malam percintaan penuh seks bergairah hingga paha mereka bergetar dan terasa lemas diatas ranjang.

Smally, seharusnya kau bertemu denganku dan kau akan melupakan pria – pria lain karena aku bisa memberikan semuanya.

Percayalah. Aku benar – benar akan mengatakan itu padanya ketika kami berkenalan, mungkin. Entahlah. Karena kali ini smally sudah pergi dari hadapanku.

Hari – hari berikutnya sebelum aku akan pindah ke apartemen milik Jongin, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di hotel tak jauh dari Gedung Kantorku. Kali ini aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pola warga New York disaat jam kerja. Jalan dengan langkah terburu – buru, dengan ponsel mereka di tangan dengan jari – jari yang tak berhenti bergerak serta satu cup coffee brand ternama di tangan yang lainnya. Jangan harap kalian bisa berjalan layaknya model yang tengah berada diatas runway ketika berjalan di pusat perkantoran New York, karena aku yakinkan tidak akan mudah. Badanmu akan ditabrak dari sisi manapun dan tidak akan ada yang mengatakan maaf ketika kopi mereka mengenai kemejamu atau mungkin tasmu yang terjatuh dari tanganmu karena beradu dengan tas milik mereka.

Tidak akan ada. Hanya smally-ku yang melakukannya.

Well, ya kami bertemu. Secara tidak sengaja dan aku benar – benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ini.

Aku lupa saat itu hari apa hanya saja aku tengah berjalan santai diantara kerumunan warga kantoran New York dan smally berjalan dari arah berlawanan denganku, ia mulai mengikuti pola warga New York, ponsel di tangan kirinya dan cup coffee di tangannya yang lain serta tas kerja yang ia jinjing di siku tangan kirinya. Aku berhenti dari gerak langkahku untuk sementara dan kembali melangkah ketika ia mulai mendekat kearahku.

Tahu kenapa aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ini?

Ia sebelumnya tidak berada dalam satu jalur jalan denganku, tapi karena tabrakan para warga lainnya ia kini akan berada dihadapanku bila kami sama – sama tidak memperhatikan jalan, tapi aku tetap bergeser menghindari badannya menabrak badanku. Lihat, bahkan aku menghindarinya, tapi rencana Tuhan tidak bisa kau hindari.

Karena meskipun aku sudah bergeser dari sisiku sebelumnya, tubuh smally bertubrukkan dengan orang lain dan itu membawa badannya untuk berputar kearahku dan kami bersentuhan. untuk pertama kalinya, badan kami bersentuhan bahkan tanganku ini bisa memegang pinggangnya yang benar – benar sempurna dan sangat pas untuk aku pegang.

Meskipun sialnya aku terkena kopi panas—sangat panas.

"OMG! I am sorry.. I am so so sorry!" Smally panik, dan mengusap bagian dadaku yang terkena siraman air panasnya. Tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Tangannya mengusap dadaku dengan cepat tapi aku memikirkan bagiamana bila kami tengah bertelanjang dada dan ia mengusapnya lebih lembut.. itu akan sangat menggairahkan.

"It's okey." Aku melepaskan tangannya dan membersihkan cairan kopi panas sialan itu dengan sapu tangan yang aku bawa.

Bagaimana dengan smally? Dia panik dan diam pada posisinya. Wajahnya seperti wajah Chelsea ketika melakukan kesalahan dan takut akan aku marahi. Smally pun sama. Bahkan ia membungkukkan badan berkali – kali dan mengatakan permintaan maaf dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang cukup lancar.

"It's okey." Aku meyakinkan lagi. "Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." Aku mengusap kepalanya sebentar dan membenarkan kaca mata hitam yang ada di hidungku sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kenapa aku meninggalkannya? Karena dadaku terasa panas dan perih. Terkutuklah kopi sialan itu.

Pertemuan kami selanjutnya adalah di bar Noir kembali. Aku datang lebih awal karena kebetulan pekerjaanku bisa selesai lebih cepat dibandingkan hari – hari biasanya. Sayangnya, bar ini penuh pengunjung dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan smally.

Oh, mengenai smally. Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit tentang dirinya selain dari sang bartender. Kalian tahu Jongin? Saudaraku itu bercerita ada satu wanita yang tinggal tepat diseberang apartemennya dan selalu membuatnya bersemangat untuk ia goda. Dan kalian tahu siapa itu? Byun Baekhyun, smallyku.. akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa namamu sebenarnya.

Tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika berhasil mendapatkan namanya? Tentu saja mencari informasi mengenai dirinya dari Korea tempat ia dilahirkan. Terima kasih kembali untuk Irene yang membantuku dengan sukarela tapi tetap meminta uang lemburan cukup tinggi dan juga jatah cuti yang panjang.

Biarlah, yang terpenting aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi terkadang mengetahui informasi mengenai seseorang bukanlah hal yang bagus, aku merasa bersalah mengetahuinya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Ia memiliki masalah yang sama seperti yang Yoora alami dulu. Kurangnya perhatian karena permasalah keluarga apalagi Yoora dan Baekhyun adalah anak perempuan pertama di keluarga mereka.

Apa yang Yoora lakukan dan Baekhyun lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang sama. Yoora melampiaskan semuanya dengan mengacuhkan ayah dan ibuku setiap saat. Ia tidak sungguh – sungguh memimpin perusahaan yang Ayah berikan dan menikmati waktunya dengan para pria lain untuk pelampiasannya. Ibuku tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan putrinya karena ya dia memang tidak peduli saat itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah perusahaan dan kelompok wanita – wanita bisnisnya.

Dan Yoora mengalami sebuah musibah yang cukup untuk menyadarkan Ibuku akan sifatnya selama ini.—aku tidak mau melanjutkan. Aku belum siap melanjutkannya.

Kita kembali ke Byun Baekhyun.. aku tidak mau ia akan mendapatkan masalah yang sama seperti yang Yoora alami dan untuk itulah aku memiliki tekad dalam hatiku untuk meluluhkannya dan memilikinya hanya untuk diriku seorang.

Tuhan bantu aku. Kalian tolong katakan amin untukku. _-amin._

Terima kasih.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di balkon luar yang dimiliki oleh bar ini, tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya pemandangan lalu lintas dibawahnya dan juga beberapa orang yang berciuman dan bercumbu di sudut lainnya, sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun datang malam ini atau tidak karena aku tidak mau masuk kembai kedalam dan berada dikerumunan para pengunjung lainnya.

Tuhan benar – benar mencintaiku. Lihatlah siapa yang berada di balkon bersamaku saat ini. Byun Baekhyun dengan dress ketat miliknya berwarna hitam dengan heels cukup tinggi yang membuatnya masih tetap berada jauh dibawah tinggiku berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan segelas vodka ditangannya.

Ia menghirup udara malam New York dengan wajah berseri –seri seakan – akan ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan udara sejuk sejak lama.

"Feeling better?" Aku menyapanya lebih dulu. Percayalah jantungku berdebar kencang ketika ia melihat kearahku dan menatapku sebentar. Bahkan ia memperhatikan bagaimana tanganku menggenggam botol beer—aku berharap ia membayangkan hal erotis mengenai tanganku.

"Ternyata kau mabuk hah?" aku bertanya lagi padanya karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam dihadapanku tanpa mengeluarkan suara satu pun.

"Tidak!" ia menjawab cepat, tapi terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah gugup untukku. "Aku tidak mabuk, hanya saja kepalaku cukup pusing melihat keadaan didalam cukup ramai dengan manusia – manusia disana."

Baekhyun benar – benar mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap mataku atau pun melihat kearahku.

"Apa pemandangan dibawah lebih menarik dibandingkan berbicara denganku dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Kau terlihat cantik, fyi." Aku berusaha keras agar ia melihat dan berbicara lagi kearahku.

"... gadis kecil sepertimu cukup terlihat dewasa dan cantik."

"Apa?"

Dan berhasil. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan mengenai fisiknya, hanya saja untuk memancing seseorang agar bisa melakukan percakapan denganmu terkadang itu adalah hal yang bisa kau coba walaupun orang tersebut akan merasa tidak terima, seperti Baekhyun contohnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau cukup cantik tanpa harus dipaksakan untuk terlihat cantik." Aku memperjelas lagi. Sejujurnya aku ingin tertawa keras melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini, ia terlihat kesal dengan bibir yang ia gigit meskipun sebentar sebelum wajahnnya terangkat keatas seakan – akan tengah menantangku.

Oh Baekhyun, aku ingin mencium bibirmu itu, percayalah. Sungguh.

"Kau mabuk Tuan. Dan berbicara asal tanpa kau pikirkan." Lihatlah, dia berbicara dengan begitu angkuhnya—bagiku dia keliatan seksi.

"Aku tidak mabuk sweetheart. Pria sepertiku tidak akan mudah mabuk dan dengan mudahnya memuji wanita dan mungkin bercinta dengan siapapun wanita yang ada disini, tapi bila itu kau—

Aku menggantung kalimat yang ingin aku katakan padanya, melangkah mendekat kearahnya untuk memojokkan badannya pada sisi pembatas balkon dengan kedua tangannku yang mengunci badannya. Tidak ada celah untuk dirinya agar bisa melangkah pergi kecuali dia memutuskan untuk terjun bebas dari balkon ini.

"—mungkin aku rela mabuk agar bisa bercinta denganmu." Suaraku sengaja berbisik dan sangat pelan tepat disamping wajahnya.

Baekhyun, kau membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu saat ini juga.

Aku mengucapkan itu dalam hatiku yang terdalam dan aku berharap ia tidak bisa mendengar suara itu—dan oh Tuhan. Dia menatapku, dia menatapku dengan kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka seakan – akan memohon untuk sebuah ciuman panas dan basah.

Ini saat yang teapt! Park Chanyeol ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencium, mencumbunya dan ia akan memohon untuk kau setubuhi dengan kasar. Indah bukan? Tapi kau pada akhirnya akan berakhir sama seperti pria – pria yang lainnya. Datang dan pergi kepadanya hanya untuk satu kali waktu.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya setiap malam ketika aku pulang kerja, meluapkan segala kelelahan dan berbicara dengannya sebelum kami bercinta, menikmati malam panjang dan juga bangun dengan saling berpelukan di pagi harinya. Seperti itulah yang aku inginkan dengan Baekhyun.

Aku menahan segala keinginannku, menelan ludahku yang terasa seperti air beer sebelum mengucapkan kalimat lanjutan padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mudah kau dapakan sweetheart." Akhirnya! Aku mengatakannya! Bahkan aku memberikan seringai nakal ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu padannya, memundurkan langkahku hanya dua langkah. Aku tidak mau terlalu jauh darinya, aroma tubuhnya membuatku candu sungguh, campuran strawberry dan mint yang begitu segar.

Baekhyun memperhatikanku ketika aku menenggak beer di tanganku, aku meminumnya karena melihatnya membuatku terasa haus dan terasa begitu menegangkan. Aku melihat kedua tanganku didepan dada dengan tetap memperhatikannya. Kami masih salig menatap.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan!" Ia bersuara dengan tawa kecil diakhirnya.

Oh Baekhyun, kau membuatku harus berakting semakin sulit.

Kepalaku menggeleng membalas sebelum mengucapkan kalimat balasan. "Aku mencintai diriku sendiri Sweetheart." Dan kedipan nakal yang menjadi ciri khasku ketika menjadi bajingan pemain wanita beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku sudah bertobat untuk hal ini. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain sekarang.

Baekhyun menenggak gelas vodka yang ada ditangannya, ia sungguh peminum alcohol yang cukup baik menurutku. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat ia mabuk selama ini, dan juga sang Bartender mengatakan Baekhyun selalu pulang dengan setiap pria jadi ya.. aku tidak pernah melihat ia mabuk.

Dengusan kesal terdengar dan ia melangkah maju dan menjauh dari dekatku. "Kalau begitu kau adalah pria aneh." Aku mendengar Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya semakin mendekati pintu keluar dari balkon.

Dia pasti akan pergi, dia akan masuk kembali kedalam bar dan mungkin mendapatkan pria mana saja untuk menemaninya pulang dan berakhir dengan kegiatan bercinta diatas ranjang miliknya. Tidak- tidak, tidak ada lagi kegiatan bercinta untuknya dengan pria lain. Kalau pun dia ingin bercinta seharusnya dia bercinta denganku bukan dengan pria lain.

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini sweetheart." Okey aku kelepasan mengatakan itu, aku hanya memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan padanya untuk menahan dirinya dan mengubah pemikirannya.

Berhasil. Dia berhenti melangkah.

"Kau bukanlah wanita yang cocok bermain dengan pria hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan bercinta setiap malamnya. Kau tidak pantas bersikap seperti kau adalah barang yang mudah didapatkan untuk semua orang." Aku masih terus berusaha membuat dirinya bisa bertahan didekatku dan mungkin kami bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Mungkin. keinginannku terlalu tinggi.

"Tuan." Dia memanggilku Tuan? Heol.. ini buruk. Dia menganggapku Tuan atau mungkin pria yang memiliki usia diatasnya cukup jauh. Oh sweetheart, kita memiliki usia yang tdiak berbeda jauh.

Baekhyun bebrbalik dan melihat kearahku, tatapan matanya jelas menunjukkan ia tidak suka masalah dirinya. _"You don't know anything about me!"_ ia mengatakan kalimat itu cukup lantang, suaranya benar – benar sangat jelas dan penuh penekanan keras.

Dan kini aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku katakan lagi.

Aku melangkah mendekat kearahnya dengan mataku yang masih menatap kearahnya. _"I know you, not everything but just a little."_

Baekhyun masih berada di tempatnya berdiri, membalas tatapanku dan menunggu kalimat apa yang akan aku katakan padannya.

"Kau melakukannya karena sebuah alasan. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku—karena ya seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Kau cantik, kau terlihat pintar, menawan, kau menganggumkan sweetheart. And it shocked me to see you every time when every man in this club going home with you and surely they had sex with you."

Aku menyesal mengatakan itu karena Baekhyun pasti berpikir aku menguntitnya selama ini.

"Kau penguntit ternyata." Betulkan apa yang kupikirkan. Bahkan suaranya terderngar sinis ketika mengatakannya. Baekhyun jelas marah, pipinya terlihat berwarna kemerahan bahkan ia mengeratkan rahang giginya.

"Terima kasih atas saran dan nasihatmu Tuan Sok Tahu. Tapi aku menikmati seperti itu."

Ini buruk. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat kearahku layaknya wanita penggoda dan berhenti tepat didekatku. Wajahnya ia condongkan kearahku dan mendekat tak jauh dari posisi bibir bawahku.

Sial, Tuhan aku ingin menciumnya.

"Aku bukan jalang.."

Tamat riwayatmu Park Chanyeol. Ia berbisik dengan suara rendahnya dan terdengar lembut. Sangat lembut.

Aku melihat kearah wajahnya dan menangkap pergerakan mata serta bibirnya. "Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Bagus. Jadi jangan ajarkan aku mengenai apa yang harus aku lakukan dan tidak. Aku pemilih pria, Tuan. Aku membiarkan mereka membawaku pulang karena aku menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dan kami bermain aman.. fyi. Dan sebagai bonusnya adalah, aku memberikan pengalaman bercinta yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan oleh lubang wanita manapun kecuali lubangku yang aku yakin masih cukup ketat hingga bisa membuat setiap pria yang membawaku pulang bahkan mendesahkan namaku dan menginginkan orgasme berulang kali."

Baekhyun seketika berubah layaknya seorang jalang. Aku tidak menyukai dirinya harus terlihat seperti ini. Ini bukan Baekhyun yang aku perhatikan beberapa waktu belakangan. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok bersikap seperti ini.

"Yeah, aku yakin kau cukup hebat dalam bercinta. _Can't wait for that_." Sial. Aku larut dalam ucapan yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Suaraku bahkan ikut berbisik ketika mengucapkannya.

Kalian pecaya bila kau katakan bibir kami bahkan berjarak cukup dekat.

Tenang Park Chanyeol. Jangan buat dirimu menjadi bajingan yang sama seperti yang lainnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, sementara menahan tanganku untuk bergerak kurang ajar menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. "Tapi bukan itu yang kau mau, sweety."

Shit! Kenapa harus kata Sweety yang keluar! Bahkan Chelsea tidak pernah aku panggil dengan sebutan sweety.

"Jangan panggil aku Sweety!"

Baekhyun kembali kesal. Bagus Park! kau membuat suasana romantic sebelumnya hilang dalam sekejap. Mulut dan otakmu memang bodoh.

Aku tertawa canggung—benar –benar canggung dan juga menutupinya dengan mengnenggak beer botolku kembali dengan tatapan mengejek kearah Baekhyun supaya ia tahu aku memang hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa aku bisa terus tertawa. Mungkin karena Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sweety.

Tangannya sudah terangkat dan berada dikedua pinggangnya, matanya menyipit kesal kearahku sementara mulutnya meniup poni – poni rambutnya. Ia betul – betul tidak suka panggilan itu. Ia tidak mengatakan kalimat apapun padaku. Ini aneh.

Dan ia memilih untuk berbalik dan melangkah lagi hendak meninggalkanku lagi.

Sial Baekhyun, bisakah kau bertahan lama untuk berbicara denganku.

"Kau tidak percaya apa itu cinta." Aku melontarkan pernyataan lagi. "Kau pernah merasakan sakit dari cinta dan kau membencinya hingga sekarang, itulah yang membuatmu menghabiskan malam hanya untuk melakukan seks dengan setiap orang yang berbeda karena kau tidak perlu memiliki perasaan padanya bukan? Kau tahu kelemahan pria adalah tubuh wanita dan kau memanfaatkannya—sedangkan tujuan utamamu adalah memang untuk mempermalukan kami karena mudah tunduk dibawah buaianmu."

Aku harap apa yang aku katakan bisa membuat ia berpikir dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari pria hanya untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Aku benar – benar berharap apa yang aku katakan didengar olehnya.

"Jauh di dasar hatimu kau menginginkan apa yang orang lain miliki. Sebuah cinta. You want love that consumes you, you want passion, you want adventure, you want everything that challenge every inch of you. Kau menginginkan itu semua tapi kau bersembunyi dibalik ego dan hatimu yang keras dan memilih jalan lain. Menyangkal semuanya dan bertingkah seolah dirimu baik – baik saja."

Baekhyun tidak berbalik untuk melihat kearahku. Dia masih memungguiku tapi tangannya bisa kulihat mengepal menahan diri dari segala gejolak yang ada. Aku yakin ia mendengar semuanya dan memikirikan apa yang aku katakan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia melangkah meninggalkanku tanpa ada satu kata pun.

Aku tidak mengikutinya. Tidak berani tepatnya.

Aku tidak mau kami hanya akan saling membalas sahutan dan akan berakhir ia membenciku di akhirnya.

Aku membiarkan ia pergi.

Mungkin memang ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa berada didekatku.

Aku menunduk dan memainkan beer pada botol yang masih kupegang ditanganku, meminumnya habis dalam satu kali tenggak dan meletakkan pada sisi balkon sebelum aku melangkan masuk menembus keramaian didalam klub untuk mencari jalan pulang.

Malam ini adalah malam terburuk.

Keadaan dalam bar juga semakin buruk karena semakin padat pengunjung dan juga teriak – teriakan para manusia mabuk yang tengah menikmati musik – musik yang dimainkan oleh sang Dj.

"Hey Men!" Seseorang berteriak. "Hey Men! YOU! HEY YOU!" Okey ini aneh. Kenapa ia berteriak dan tidak ada yang membalasnya. "HEY YOU OVER THERE!" Dia berteriak lagi dan seketika aku ikut berbalik untuk melihat sebenarnya ia memanggil siapa—dan ternyata sang Bartender melangkah mendekat kearahku. "Hey Men! Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sosok yang ia panggil ternyata adalah aku.

Dude kau memanggil butuh bantuan atau mengajak berkelahi.

Aku melihat kearahnya dengan alis yang saling mengernyit dan mungkin akan terlihat menyatu dengan sisi kanan dan kiri bila pencahayaan disini cukup terang.

""Becca mabuk. Dan dia terjatuh pingsan di meja bar." Okey sekarang aku langsung berlari mendahuluinya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada—Becca nama Asing yang ia gunakkan disini.

"Aku tidak tahu alamat tinggalnya, aku juga tidak tahu akan meminta kepada siapa untuk membawanya pulang—

"Good. Aku yang akan membawanya pulang, kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama." Aku menjelaskan dan melepaskan mantel yang aku gunakkan untuk menutupi badannya. Ehm, sebetulnya aku belum pindah ke apartemen Jongin hari ini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa mengantarnya kesana.

"Ah. Ini kebetulan sekali men."

Ya. Sangat kebetulan bukan. Aku menyahut dalam hati dan mencoba mengangkat badan Baekhyun dalam gendonganku.

Sekali lagi, aku beruntung. Tuhan benar – benar menolongku.

Aku benar – benar mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan ikut membantu mencari kunci apartemen miliknya dan membuatku menahan badan Baekhyun cukup lama dengan posisi berdiri dan mereka bahkan menertawaiku ketika Baekhyun tersadar dan hanya untuk memuntahkan sedikit minumannya pada baju yang aku kenakkan.

Setidaknya Baekhyun yang melakukannya dan itu tidak bisa membuatku marah.

Aku lekas meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelahnya karena aku tidak mau ruangan miliknya akan tercium bau muntahan alcohol.

**Kyungsoo: ia sudah tidur lelap.**

Kyungsoo mengirimkan aku sebuah foto Baekhyun tertidur lelap diatas kasurnya dengan pakaian tidurnya dan tenggelam dalam selimut tebal.

Bagus. Mimpi indahlah sayang.

**Me: Good. Thanks Kyung.**

**Kyungsoo: Jongin bertanya, apakah kalian pernah tidur bersama?**

Sialan pertanyaan itu.

**Me: kalau kami pernah tidur bersama, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan kalian untuk menelanjanginya.**

**Kyungsoo: Oh. Itu berita bagus. Jangan tidur dengannya. Kau bukan tipenya.**

**Me: Wow. Seperti apa tipenya?**

**Kyungsoo: Pria berpengalaman dan bukannya seorang pria tua yang sudah bertobat dari menjadi bajingan.**

Aku membenci Kyungsoo dan segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**Kyungsoo: Jangan hanya dekati dia untuk kau setubuhi Yeol. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan.**

Well, terkadang ada juga kalimat yang baik diucapkan olehnya. Sedikit sekali tapi.

**Me: Aku tahu. Aku sedang berusaha. Wish me luck sister!**

**Kyungsoo: sudah.**

Dan inilah harapanku. Berada didekat Baekhyun dan membuat dirinya sadar bahwa cinta itu adalah sesuatu indah yang bisa ia rasakan. Aku ingin membuat ia mencintaiku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Meskipun sebagain besar aku ingin kami bercinta dengan begitu liarnya.

Well, itu bonus akhirnya bukan.

Mungkin.

Semoga seperti itu.

* * *

**-LOVELESS-**

* * *

**Bar Noir **belum terlihat dipadati para pengunjung meskipun waktu di Kota New York tengah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Bar atau café – café yang ada di sekeliling Kota New York biasanya akan dipadati pengunjung tepat di hari Jum'at karena mereka seakan – akan tengah berpesta demi menyambut weekend di hari berikutnya.

Pengunjung bar pada hari Jum'at ini bahkan bisa dipastikan adalah para pekerja kantoran yang baru saja kembali dari jam kantor mereka. Jelas terlihat setelan pakaian kerja yang masih mereka kenakkan saat ini. Meskipun ada beberapa diantaranya yang sudah terlihat mengenakkan dress dan setelan casual lainnya.

"Hai Four!" seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna peach duduk dengan santainya pada kursi bar dan menyapa sang Bartender yang tengah sibuk merapikan gelas – gelas disana.

"Wow! Lihat siapa yang kembali disini!" bartender itu terlihat cukup senang dan bahkan langsung memeluk sang wanita dengan begitu bahagiannya. "Kami merindukanmu Bec!"

Ya, dia Becca—atau Baekhyun.

"Well, aku memang pantas kalian rindukkan!" Baekhyun menyombongkan diri dan tersenyum kearah bartender itu. "Berikan aku minuman seperti biasa." Kedua tangannya memangku wajahnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan memperhatikan berapa banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Kenapa terlihat sepi?" Baekhyun menanyakkan pada sang Bartender.

"Well.. kau belum tahu beritanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tangannya menerima gelas minuman yang diberikan kearahnya dan menunggu sang Bartender untuk menjelaskan berita apa yang belum ia ketahui.

"Kami akan pindah."

Dan beruntungnya Baekhyun belum meminum minuman yang ada ditangannya atau tidak mungkin ia akan menyemburkan setengah isi minuman itu tepat pada wajah sang bartender.

"Pindah?!"

"Yap. Kami mendapatkan tempat yang bagus dan cukup besar serta investor yang dengan baik memberikan modal besar untuk renovasi disana. Kami akan pindah, dan untuk itu para pengunjung mulai berdatangan kesana dibandingkan kesini." Baekhyun terdiam dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tahu tempat ini memang cukup bagus dalam segalah hal. Minuman, makanan, suasan tempat, dj dan semua hiburan yang ada di bar ini adalah terbaik. Dan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan apartemennya.

"Dimana alamat tempat yang barunya?" Baekhyu bertanya dan meminum sedikit minuman yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Tunggu, ini bukan margarita." Baekhyun melayangkan komentar mengenai rasa minumannya.

"Bukan. Coba tebak minuman apa itu?" Bartender itu menantang Baekhyun untuk menebak minuman yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan mengira – ngira apakah jawaban yang ia akan katakan memang benar atau tidak. "So—ju?"

"Binggo! Dan kau memang benar orang Korea ternyata ya."

Baekhyun semakin bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatakan soju disini?"

"Well, kau harus bertemu dengan sang investor yang mau merubah tempat ini menjadi restoran dan ternyata banyak pengunjung yang menantikan hal itu. Ia memindahkan kami berada di kawasan seharusnya. Hebat bukan."

Four menjelaskan dengan cukup bangga dan Baekhyun juga melihat para pengunjung yang memenuhi tempat ini hampir semuanya memegang botol soju. Ia merasa seakan – akan dirinya kembali pada suasana negeriya sendiri.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu dengan pria itu?" Four bertanya dan kembali membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Pria itu? Pria yang mana?"

"Yang mengantarmu pulang."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Kau mabuk ketika terakhir kau datang minggu lalu dan aku meminta pria itu untuk mengantarmu karena dia mengatakan tahu tempat tinggalmu. Untung saja bukan?"

"Four.. kau membuatku bingung."

"Hahahahha. Sudahlah, kau mungkin lupa karena kau mabuk berat saat itu." Dan Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk bertanya jauh lagi. cara yang cepat adalah kembali pulang dan bertanya pada Jongin. Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Jongin.

Nyatanya ketika ia tiba dan mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Jongin tidak ada yang membuka pintunya.

Tidak mungkin kan Jongin sudah pulang ke Korea? Atau ia sedang menikmati waktu malamnya. Baekhyun diam sebentar memandangi pintu apartemen Jongin dan pada akhirnya memutuskan masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya dan berjaga – jaga bila mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau langkah kaki Jongin.

Baekhyun berharap penuh, Jongin akan pulang malam ini.

**##**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar cukup keras dan juga bel pintu apartemennya bahkan terdengar berulang kali yang pada akhrinya bisa membangunkan Baekhyun dari waktu tidurnya di sofa apartemennya.

Ini masih pukul 6.00 pagi di hari Sabtu. Baekhyun berpikir dan siap mengumpat pada Jongin yang ia pikir adalah pelaku pengetuk pintu kamarnya dan juga bel apartemennya miliknya.

"YA KAMJONG! INI MASIH PAGI—

"Ha—lo."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata membulat lebar turun kebawah melihat sosok anak kecil yang berada dihadapan dirinya saat ini. Pelakunya bukan Jongin. Tapi anak perempuan yang tengah memegan secangkir gelas yang bertuliskan Daddy pada bagian depannya.

"Nona.. maafkan aku." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk setengah badan. "Maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin meminta kopi.. hm.. untuk.. Daddy.."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat anak perempuan itu kini takut melihat kearahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku pikir tetanggaku yang tingga diseberang sana—" Aku menunjuk pintu apartemen Jongin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tinggal disana."

Baekhyun semakin sakit kepala.

"Aunty Kyung mengatakan aku bisa meminta kopi dengan Nona di depan apartemen Daddy."

Ah! Kyungsoo! Nama yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu akhirnya membuat Baekhyun mulai mengerti kondisinya. Jongin sudah pergi dan anak ini adalah anak dari Kakak Jongin.

"Paman Jongin sudah kembali ke Korea?" Baekhyun mengajak masuk anak perempuan itu dan memintanya duduk dikursi meja dapurnya.

"Hm, kemarin kami mengantarkannya ke bandara." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chelsea. Park Chelsea."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku suka."

"Halmeoni mengatakan Daddy yang memberikan nama itu untukku." Chelsea menggerakkan kakinya bermain – main di udara tapi tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyeduhkan kopi untuk Daddy-nya. "Daddy tidak suka manis." Ia berucap ketika Baekhyun hendak memasukkan gula kedalamnya.

"Oh. Untung kau memberitahu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chelsea yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya masih memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak menuangkan air kopi kedalam gelas itu.

"...Chelseaaa!"

"... Chels... Baby!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dari arah luar ruangan apartemen Baekhyun, Chelsea beranjak keluar menuju pintu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun memberi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya pada meja dapur dan menyusul Chelsea membuka pintu ruangan apartemennya.

"Daddy!"

"Baby.. sedang apa kau disitu." Sang Daddy mengenakkan kaosnya dan berjalan menyusul Chelsea agar anaknya itu kembali kedalam ruangan apartemennya.

"Aku meminta kopi dengan Aunty.. hm siapa namanya tadi ya." Chelsea menoleh untuk memanggil Baekhyun didalam apartemennya dan nyatanya Baekhyun sudah berada di dekat pintu ruangannya dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chelsea memanggil sang Daddy, berbicara mengenai kopi. Baekhyun bahkan sempat melihat bagaimana sang Daddy yang tengah bertelanjang dada sebelum ia mengenakkan kaos hitam yang kini menutup bentuk – bentuk otot yang terbentuk disana.

"Hai Baekhyun."

Daddy itu memanggil namanya. Memanggil nama Koreanya dengan senyuman yang sama diberikan ketika mereka bertemu di balkon Bar Noir saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Mr. Know It All adalah Hot Daddy..

Jongin.. kakakmu berlipat – lipat lebih tampan darimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Single is not a status, it is a word that describes a person who is strong enough to live and enjoy life without depending on others.**


	2. 2

**Chelsea** adalah anak perempuan berusia 8 tahun dan terbiasa hidup mandiri dengan Daddy-nya. Ia sudah terbisa hidup disekelilingi dengan kakek, nenek, kedua paman yang sangat menyayanginya dan juga aunty manis dan tak luput dari seorang Daddy yang begitu amat mencintai dirinya

Selama 8 tahun hidupnya ia selalu yakin bahwa seseorang yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya hanyalah sang Daddy. Sosok yang selalu berusaha ada disisinya hampir dalam 24 jam kecuali bila ada kepentingan mendesak yaitu perihal urusan kantor dimana sang Daddy tidak bisa menolaknya.

Hidupnya adalah bersama sang Daddy, tanpa ada sosok Mommy dalam hidupnya—ia tahu sang Mommy telah beristirahat dengan tenang semenjak ia dilahirkan.

Mungkin ada rasa iri yang ia miliki dengan teman – temannya yang lain dimana selalu bersama dengan sang Mommy disetiap kesempatan. Tapi Chelsea tidak lagi merasa sedih atau pun iri setelah ia diberi keyakinan bahwa Daddy-nya selalu ada disisinya. Dan seluruh keluarganya pun juga mencintainya.

Chelsea dan Daddy tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka selalu tinggal bersama – sama dan Chelsea selalu ikut kemanapun sang Daddy pergi. Korea dan Jepang adalah 2 negara yang sudah menjadi negara dimana mereka sempat tinggali untuk kurun waktu 6 tahun belakangan. Dan kini sang Daddy memindahkan mereka ke New York dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan selama ini.—urusan pekerjaan Daddy.

Chelsea tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kepindahannya. Yang terpenting ia akan selalu bersama Daddy-nya itu sudah cukup. Lagipula, kakek dan nenek serta paman dan auntynya selalu berkomunikasi dengannya melalui ponsel yang ia miliki dan akan selalu ada untuk dirinya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya terbangun di apartemen dan suasana baru baginya.

Ia berada di New York dan menurut sang aunty, kota ini cukup menarik. –semoga saja.

Chelsea terbangun dan menyingkap selimut berwarna pink dari atas badannya, melihat sekilas kearah jendela kamar miliknya untuk mendapati sinar matahari yang sudah begitu terang dan menyinari kamarnya yang masih sedikit berantakkan dan belum terbentuk seperti yang ia inginkan.

Melupakan mengenai bentuk kamar impiannya, Chelsea mencari ponsel miliknya dan membawanya menuju area dapur—sebelum itu ia sempat melihat kearah ranjang sang Daddy dan mendapati sosok daddynya masih tertidur lelap disana. Ia sempat mencium pipi sang Daddy setelah berhasil naik keatas ranjang dengan susah payah karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan sang daddy begitu cepat. Kecupan singkat ia hadiahkan dan gumaman sapaan good morning ia lantunkan dengan begitu lembut.

Setelahnya ia berlari kecil menuju tempat tujuan utama sebelumnya—area dapur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seluruh isi ruangan dimana akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya ini masih dipenuhi dengan kardus –kardus cokelat berukuran besar disekelilinginya sementara area dapur yang ia harapkan belum juga berbentuk seperti dapur – dapur di tempat tinggal sebelumnya atau pun tempa tinggal nenek dan kakeknya.

Wajahnya cemberut dengan hentakkan kaki kesal.

Namun tak lama, tangannya bergerak cepat membuka layar ponsel dan mulai menekan tombol – tombol disana dan menunggu suara sahutan dari arah ponselnya.

_"Halo sayang!"_

"Aunty!"

_"Hey.. jam berapa disana? Kenapa kau belum tidur—_

"Disini sudah pagi aunty. Chelsea sudah bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan Daddy." Chelsea berucap lucu dengan suara khas anak kecilnya dan kini ia berlari kecil menuju satu dus cokelat yang tengah terbuka dimana boneka berbulu cokelat yang menjadi mainan kesayangannya terlihat disana—Teddy bear.

_"Bangunkan Daddy-mu sayang, biar Aunty Kyung yang akan meminta—_

"No! Daddy lelah Aunty." Chelsea menjawab langsung. "Biarkan Daddy istrahat."

Suara tawa dari arah ponselnya terdengar tak lama ketika Chelsea meyakinkan ia akan membiarkan Daddy-nya berisitirahat lebih lama dan ia mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain seorang diri dengan boneka Teddy bear atau boneka lainnya yang kini sudah ia keluarkan satu persatu dari dalam dus besar cokelat itu. Fokusnya bukan lagi pada ponselnya yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai dan masih tersambung dengan panggilan telepon disana, ia kini mulai membuka satu per satu dus yang mengisi ruangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Aunty.. aku ingin membuat kopi untuk Daddy." Ia kembali berbicara kearah ponselnya setelah memegang cangkir berukuran cukup besar dan tertulis 'Daddy' didepannya. "Tapi dapurnya masih berantakkan, aku tidak tahu—

_"Untuk hari ini biarkan Daddy membuat kopinya sendiri sayang, Apartemenmu belum sepenuhnya rapi dan Aunty takut kau akan menambah parah kekacauan disana."_

Salah satu kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Chelsea semenjak dirinya masuk sekolah dasar. Ia akan membantu sang Daddy menyiapkan sarapan dengan membuatkan kopi dan juga menuangkan sereal sementara untuk sarapan Chelsea, Daddy yang akan menyiapkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak menambah kekacauan Aunty!" Ucapannya meyakinkan dia tidak akan menambah kekacauan seperti yang diperkirakan, hanya saja ucapannya yang ia lontarkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Semua isi dalam dus – dus besar yang mengelilingi posisinya berdiri kini hampir dikeluarkan semuanya dan memenuhi setiap bagian berserakan disana. Mainan yang ia miliki tengah diposisikan duduk dihadapannya dus – dus tersebut dan segala perlengkapan untuk membuat kopi atau pun pajangan foto – foto kini sudah tergeletak diatas lantai.

_"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aunty percaya—_" Terdengar suara tawa dan helaan nafas dari sana tapi Chelsea masih berdiri dan mendudukkan boneka Teddy miliknya diatas sofa yang ada disana.

"Aunty.. aku ingin membuatkan kopi untuk Daddy!" rengekkannya kembali diucapkan setelah selang beberapa menit ia lupa karena terlalu fokus dengan posisi duduk sang boneka yang belum juga bisa duduk seperti yang ia inginkan.

_"Sayang.. Aunty akan membangunkan Daddymu ya.. kalian bisa membuat kopi bersama dan juga susu untukmu—_

"Shireo! Chelsea mau membuatkan untuk Daddy!"

_"Iya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantumu disana sayang.. Grandma tidak ada untuk membantumu begitu juga Aunty Kyung."_

"Aunty dan Grandma seharusnya ada disini untuk membantu." Bibir anak itu kini mengerucut kedepan dengan begitu lentiknya. Masih menggenggam cangkir besar itu, ia melangkah berjalan membuka pintu yang ia yakin bahwa itu adalah pintu masuk dan keluar dari area tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

_"Chelsea sayang.. bangunkan Daddy mu ya.."_

"Shireo. Aunty, apakah tidak ada petugas susu yang akan mengantarkan susu disini?" Chelsea menanyakan hal yang lain kembali setelah dirinya berada di pintu apartemennya dan tengah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sisi lantai lorong apartemen yang kini ia tinggali. Tidak ada pintu lainnya dan hanya terdapat satu pintu tepat diseberangnya dan selebihnya hanyalah pintu elevator di ujung lorong.

_"Tidak ada sayang, kau dan Daddy harus sering – sering berbelanja bersama. Oh—Chels!"_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar terkejut.

"Wae?"

_"Mungkin kau bisa meminta tolong Aunty Baek, dia teman Aunty saat tinggal disana. Kau hanya perlu membawa cangkir gelas Daddy dan juga mengetuk pintu apartemennya yang berada tepat diseberang pintu apartemen milikmu. Kau mengerti? Aunty akan menghubunginya sekarang supaya ia paham apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau bisa kan sayang?"_

Chelsea mendengar dengan seksama sembari tatapannya menatap kearah pintu apartemen diseberangnya dan juga kearah dapur miliknya yang masih bisa terlihat sangat berantakkan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm. Aku akan mengambil cangkir milik Daddy."

_"Anak pintar, Aunty akan menelepon Aunty Baek."_

Panggilan terputus dan Chelsea berjalan dengan semangat mengambil cangkir milik Daddy-nya dan kembali untuk melangkah menuju pintu apartemen lainnya yang dibicarakan oleh Aunty Kyungie padanya lewat telepon yang ia lakukan.

Tangan kecilnya mengetuk badan pintu dengan sekuat mungkin dan juga berusaha menggapai bel pintu apartemen itu dengan susah payah karena meskipun tinggi badannya tidak terlalu pendek, menjangkau bel pintu tersebut membutuhkan dirinya berjinjit.

Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil karena sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu untuknya meskipun diawalnya sempat berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ha—lo." Chelsea selalu diajarkan untuk menyapa orang – orang baru dengan sopan dan tentu saja ia mengingatnya dan melakukan sapaan itu disetiap kesempatan.

"Nona.. maafkan aku." Chelsea menundukkan kepala dan membungkukkan badan. Ia juga tidak melupakan tradisi negaranya untuk selalu memberikan hormat pada seseorang yang lebih tua. "Maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin meminta kopi.. hm.. untuk.. Daddy.."

Dan senyumnya kembali cerah dan tidak merasa gugup ketika Aunty—siapun namanya ini mempersilahkan dirinya masuk dan bersedia membuatkan kopi untuk sang Daddy.

* * *

**Baekhyun's Pov**

Hari sabtu seharusnya menjadi hari terindah untukku. Bangun ketika matahari tepat berada diatas kepala, tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun dan hanya bersantai – santai diatas kasur dan mungkin menikmati tayangan film yang belum pernah aku tonton atau mugkin sudah aku tonton berulang kali.

Sabtu. Santai dan santai.

Tapi tidak dengan hari Sabtu ini. Sabtu pertama pada bulan Maret. Menjadi hari Sabtu yang akan membuat hari – hariku kedepan tak terasa indah.

Aku masih mengenakkan celana tidurku yang hampir mirip dengan celana dalam, dan juga sehelai kaos tank top berwarna putih yang mencetak jelas keadaan payudaraku didalamnya dengan tak terlindungi bra atau apapun lainnya. Berhadapan dengan pria yang telah memiliki anak namun sialnya masih terlihat cukup muda, tampan dan—yeah menggairahkan.

Sial tangannya bahkan cukup membuatku terangsang.

_Mr. Know it All_ atau siapapun itu namanya—yang jelas dia adalah kakak dari Jongin—tetanggaku yang sudah tak menjadi tetanggaku. Pria itu masih berdiri di depan pintunya dan kini membawa anak kecil yang meminta kopi dan air panas denganku itu dalam gendongannya.

"Daddy kenapa sudah bangun?" anak itu mencuri sebuah ciuman pada pipi Daddy-nya. Ah iya namanya Chelsea, aku baru ingat. Ia anak yang mengganggu kegiatan mari bangun siang di hari sabtu kali ini. Dan dia adalah anak tetanggaku yang menggairahkan itu.

_Chelsea adalah anak Mr. Know It All._

Well, ini menambah alasan untuk menaikkan tingkat Mr, Know it All menjadi nomor dua di daftar pria yang tidak mungkin akan bercinta denganku.

"Kau tidak ada di tempat tidurmu ketika Daddy ingin memeluk badanmu Princess." Alunan suara Pria itu terdengar sembari dirinya mencium kedua pipi Chelsea hingga anaknya itu terkikik menahan geli dan rasa ingin tertawanya.

"Kita tidak mempunyai kopi, dan Chelsea tidak tahu dimana mesin pembuat kopi.. aku menelepon Aunty Kyung dan ia mengatakan untuk meminta bantuan pada Daddy." Chelsea memainkan ujung baju tidurnya dan menceritakan detail kejadian pagi yang ia alami. "Daddy masih tertidur lelap, lalu Aunty Kyung mengatakan untuk meminta bantuan dengan Aunty itu—

Dan sekarang ia menunjuk kearahku. Sial "—Chelsea lupa menanyakkan namanya Dad." Suara anak itu berbisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hai." Aku menyapa mereka. Seharusnya sedari tadi aku menyapa ketika Daddy—oh shit—maksudku Mr. Know It All itu menyebut namaku dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi pikiranku teralihkan dengan otot perut, tangan dan juga suaranya ketika memanggil puteri kecilnya dan bahkan mereka bercengkrama dan melupakan kehadiranku didepan pintu dengan pakaian tidur yang sangat tidak layak untuk diperlihatkan.

"Namanya Baekhyun." Ya, dan sang Daddy lebih dulu menjelaskan nama ku kearah anaknya.

"Baekhyunie." –Chelsea yang memanggilku seperti ini secara langsung dan aku seperti terbawa kembali ketika dimana Mom dan Dad memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama. "Baekhyun Eonnie?" Ia menjelaskan lagi kenapa bisa memanggilku seperti itu.

"Kau boleh memanggilnya Eonni atau Aunty atau—

"Kau boleh memanggilku Eonnie, aku masih bisa dibilang cukup muda." Aku mencegah sang Daddy untuk membiarkan anakanya itu memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjumma ataupun haelmoni dan yang lainnya.

"Baekhyunie! Chelsea boleh memanggil dengan Baekhyunie? Chelsea suka dengan panggilan itu." Dan ya, aku merasa mudah luluh mendengar suara dan juga matanya yang memohon – mohon seperti itu.

"_Hm. yeah. Why not."_

"Yeay!" Lihatlah anak itu bahkan begitu gembiranya hanya karena aku memperbolehkannya memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekhyunnie. Aneh.

"Oh!—shit—aku lupa mengenai kopi."Aku berlari masuk kedalam setelah mengingat bahwa kopi yang sudah aku siapkan ditinggal begitu saja. gerakkan tapak kakiku cukup gesit untuk tiba didekat meja makan dimana aku terakhir kali meninggalkan cangkir bertuliskan Daddy itu dan kemudian kembali menuju pintu untuk memberikannya pada Chelsea's Dad.

"_What the—_

Sayangnya pemandangan ketika aku berbalik, Chelsea's Dad sudah berada didalam apartemenku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau harus memperbaiki kosa katamu untuk menjadi lebih sopan ketika berada didekat anakku Nona Byun." Dan suara penuh nada marahnya terdengar seakan – akan memberikan perintah dan sebuah ultimatum kepadaku. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dalam matanya dan juga masih memegang cangkir gelas miliknya dengan cukup erat digenggaman tanganku.

"Hari ini kumaafkan." Ia mengusak kepalaku dengan sesuka hati dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan tangannya yang terasa cukup hangat. Ia bahkan tidak memaksa jari – jariku untuk terlepas begitu saja dari cangkirnya. Well dia benar – benar pria yang sulit ditebak. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya."

Dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku ia layangkan dengan tanpa ijin atau bahkan sekedar berbasa – basi.

"YAAA!"

Aku ingin mengumpatinya dan bahkan mungkin menampar wajahnya yang tampan itu tapi ia lebih dulu berbalik setelah mengedipkan matanya kearahku yang kini terdiam karena merasa bersalah atas ucapanku dan juga gugup merasakan detak jantungku melihat pandangan matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Oh." Dia berbicara lagi sebelum menutup pintu apartemenku. "Kau terlihat lebih cantik di pagi hari."

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup aku merutuki dirinya dan juga mengusak rambutku tidak karuan.

Pria brengsek!

* * *

**Chanyeol's Pov.**

**Well, **pagi ini aku mendapatkan sarapan pagi yang manis. Terima kasih Chelsea! Kau anak terbaik!

Pemandangan indah, sebuah kecupan pada bibir manis dan juga kopi ternikmat sepanjang sejarah yang pernah aku minum yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun—wow! Dia sangat seksi. Lekuk badannya benar – benar membuatku bergairah. Akan sangat indah bila pemandangan cantik darinya aku bisa lihat setiap paginya.—amen.

"Baby, kita harus sarapan diluar." Aku berucap ketika tak lama pintu apartemenku tertutup rapat dan melangkah menuju area dapur dimana bisa dikatakan tidak nampak seperti dapur. Okey ini salahku karena tak mau menunggu terlalu lama untuk pihak pengelola membenahi apartemen ini agar sesuai seperti yang aku inginkan.

Alasanku cukup kuat, mereka meminta waktu selaa 1 bulan hanya untuk merombak area dapur dan juga dua kamar untukku dan Chelsea. Itu adalah alasan yang tidak masuk akal karena permintaanku tidaklah sulit. Hanya menambahkan kompor listrik pada meja dapur yang cukup besar dan menambahkan pembatas berupa kaca sebagai pembatas kamarku dan kamar Chelsea. Mudah dan bahkan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya memang aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri dan mengorbankan waktu untuk mengurusi segala perpindahan di perusahaan dan juga mengurusi urusan sekolah untuk Chelsea,

Gosh! Aku berharap Irene cepat datang dan membantuku mengurusinya.

"Daddy.. apa kopinya enak?" Chelsea menyadarkan segala pikiran yang tengah berputar di otakku seketika.

"Hm, kopinya enak. Tidak manis dan tidak terlalu pahit." Aku mengusak rambut Chelsea dan memintanya untuk mendekat untuk membantunya memasang mantel dibadannya.

"Untung saja aku mengingatkan Baekhyunnie ketika ia akan memasukkan gula kedalam kopi Daddy."

"Anak pintar." Aku masih berusaha membuatkan simpul didepan perutnya dengan susah payah sementara kini dirinya tengah menunduk memperhatikan gerak tanganku. _"Well! Finally is done."_ Aku berucap bangga melihat hasil simpul pada mantelnya yang cukup terlihat rapi. "Daddy akan ganti baju, kau bisa memakai sepatumu sendiri Princess?"

"Um. Aku sudah besar Dad." dan Chelsea saat ini sudah bisa menyakinkan dirinya bisa melakukan apapun. Puteri kecilku itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan bukan?

"Baiklah Little Princess, Daddy akan ganti baju." Ia mengangguk dan melesat mencari sepatunya sementara aku mengingat kembali dimana letak koper yang berisikan baju – baju milikku sendiri dengan susah payah ketika menyadari semua isi kardus- kardus cokelat yang sebelumnya tertutup rapi kini sudah terbukan denga nisi barang – barang didalamnya terlihat berantakkan di luar.

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya—Puteri kecilku.

Tidak perlu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bersiap, aku menyusul Chelsea yang masih duduk di sofa dan berusaha memakai sepatunya dengan benar.

_"Need help?"_ Aku berdiri dihadapannya sementara mataku masih memperhatikan wajahnya yang serius disana. Kedua matanya terpaku pada ikatan tali sepatunya, sementara bibirnya mengerucut dan bergerak tak teratur menggumamkan doa atau kata 'please' 'sebentar lagi' 'Chelsea bisa' berulang kali hingga membuatku merasa gemas melihatnya.

_"Let me help baby."_ Aku berlutut didepannya dan mengambil alih sepatu serta tali – tali yang ada disana. Hanya tinggal mengaitkan tali – tali tersebut dan dalam satu simpul semuanya beres. "Kau harus banyak berlatih lagi." Aku mengusak rambutnya dengan tujuan merapikan rambut hitam milik Chelsea tapi ia lebih dulu mengomentari dan memarahiku karena dianggap merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Daddy membuat Chelsea tidak cantik!" Suaranya marah dan menggerutu sementara aku hanya menggedikkan bahu dan menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan bersamaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan pagi ini?"

_"Hm. I don't know."_

_"Sandwich.. or bread?"_

_"Hm.. sandwich sounds good."_

Percayalah, suara Chelsea benar – benar menggemaskan. Aku mengganggukkan kepala dan mengajaknya bergegas melangkah berjalan meyusuri jalanan sekitar apartemen kami untuk menemukan toko roti atau pun restoran – restoran yang sudah buka pukul tujuh pagi waktu New York. Chelsea nampak begitu asing dengan kondisi sekitarnya namun ia juga enggan untuk tidak memperhatikan pemandangan yang ia dapat. Sesekali ia bertanya mengenai gedung apa yang ada disebelah sana, atau apa yang dilakukan kerumunan orang – orang di sudut lainnya. Bahkan dia juga menanyakkan apakah letak sekolahnya berada didekat daerah kami tinggal dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya. Sementara, aku mencoba menjawabnya sebisa mungkin.

Starbucks adalah pilihan terbaik kali ini.

Aku bersyukur mengetahui outlet kopi yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang bertebaran di seluruh dunia ini membuka salah satu cabangnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenku. Ini bagus—sangat bagus.

Chelsea sudah terbiasa dan sangat menyukainya sandwich yang disediakan oleh gerai kopi ini dan aku menyukai kopi yang mereka sajikan. Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan sangat bersyukur mengetahui Starbucks berada didaerah kami.

Waktu sarapan masih berlangsung, Chelsea menghabiskan seluruh sandwich yang aku pesankan untuknya—seperti biasa. Dan bahkan ia meminta brownies dan juga kue manis lainnya untuk dibawa pulang dengan alasan sebagai cemilan untuknya—well, tidak ada yang tidak untukmu Princess.

Sementara untukku, aku membeli stock kopi bubuk milik mereka. Berapa yang aku beli? Aku membeli sebanyak empat bungkus. Dua untukku dan dua untuk Baekhyun.—anggap saja ini adalah salah satu cara untuk bisa berbicara lagi dengannya. well, sebenarnya aku mengingikan setiap pagi dia yang akan membuatkanku kopi dan membangunkanku dari tidur lelap, Gosh! Aku kembali mengingat bagaimana rupanya dia beberapa waktu lalu! Manis dan seksi!

Okey lupakan. Aku tidak mau memikirkan Baekhyun dan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu karena jelas pekerjaanku menumpuk.

Renovasi Apartemen adalah deadline utama. Dan mungkin menggoda Baekhyun adalah deadline berikutnya.


	3. 3

**[ Untuk percakapan yang ditebalkan adalah dalam Bahasa Inggris ]**

**[ Bila tidak, berarti percakapan dalam bahasa Korea]**

**.**

* * *

**Chanyeol's**

**Aku **dan Chelsea sudah kembali ke apartemen milik kami sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Chelsea ku minta untuk duduk dengan ponsel miliknya dan juga beberapa boneka berbulu miliknya pada sofa sementara aku dan beberapa orang yang akan membantu untuk melakukan sedikit renovasi tengah membicarakan hal apa yang akan kami kerjakan pertama kali. Tidak ada perombakan besar sebetulnya, hanya membuat batasan antara kamarku dan kamar Chelsea dengan menempatkan dinding kaca dua sisi diantara ruangan kami dan juga sedikit merombak area dapur yang aku yakini bisa selesai tidak sampai 12 jam bila dua orang pekerja ini mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan.

**"... kami akan mengukur batasan yang diinginkan dan mencari jenis kaca yang Anda inginkan Tuan."**

**"Oh, aku sudah memesannya." **suaraku menjawab cepat apa yang diucapkan salah satu pekerja yang mengenakkan nama George pada bagian dadanya. "**Mereka akan mengirimkan kira – kira pukul 11 nanti, mungkin kita bisa memulai mengosongkan ruangan ini lebih dulu dan mulai sedikit pekerjaan pada area dapur untuk menghemat waktu."** Apa yang aku jelaskan mereka bisa memahami dengan cepat dan tak lama kemudian kami bertiga mulai membagi tugas apa saja yang akan dikerjakan.

Aku adalah lulusan Arsitek, dan karena itulah aku bisa mengerjakan masalah penataan ruangan dan merencanakan ruangan seperti apa yang aku inginkan tanpa harus meminta bantuan beberapa konsultan property bangunan. Karena aku adalah ahlinya—well anggap saja seperti itu.

Kedua pekerja mulai melakukan apa yang menjadi tugas mereka, sementara aku harus berhadapan dengan ratu kecil yang mungkin akan lebih sulit diberikan pengarahan dibandingkan dengan pekerja bangunan itu.

**"Hey Baby.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" **aku duduk tepat disamping Chelsea dan mengamati puteri kecilku itu sedang menatap layar ponselnya dan menikmati tontonan beberapa anak seusianya sedang melakukan gerakkan tarian ballet. Chelsea menyukai hal itu.

"Aku ingin mengikuti ballet Dad." Ia memohon. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ia inginkan ketika mengetahui kepindahan kami berdua ke Kota New York. Kesempatan untuk bisa berlatih ballet seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan nanti sayang setelah kau memilih sekolah mana yang akan kau ambil. Ingat brosur yang Irene berikan padamu, kau belum memberikannya kembali pada Daddy."

"Oh! Aku melupakannya." Percayalah, hanya Chlesea yang bisa melakukan kesalahan dan tidak takut mengatakannya padaku seperti saat ini.

"Well, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepatu dan sekolah ballet bila kau tidak memilih sekolah yang kau inginkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan memilihnya."

"Good girl. Sekarang Daddy minta tolong." Aku mengusap kepalanya dan meminta ia menatapku.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau menunggu dan duduk dengan tenang, manis dan bersikap baik selama beberapa jam kedepan tanpa merengek apapun karena Daddy akan bekerja merapikan kekacauan didalam apartemen kita ini."

Chelsea jelas mendengar dengan baik setiap kata yang aku ucapkan karena aku mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Korea dan dia sangat fasih akan itu. "Duduk manis di depan dan pastikan kau tidak berniat kabur Tuan Puteri." Aku memberikan penekanan akan perintah yang aku ucapkan.

"Apa aku boleh membawa Teddy dan Bunny menemaniku untuk duduk selama Daddy bekerja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau bisa membawa Teddy, Bunny, Toben dan juga siapa ini?" Aku mengangkat salah satu bantal boneka yang berbetntuk bulat dan hanya tergambarkan sebuah face wajah dari karakter boneka.

"Ini Cony! Ih Daddy payah." Dan hanya puteriku yang bisa mengatai Daddynya payah.

"Bahasamu Princess." Aku mengingatkan. "Uang jajanmu akan dipotong 5 dollar sekarang." Peraturan dalam keluarga yang aku terapkan, tidak ada kalimat kasar dan umpatan—bila itu terjadi akan ada pemotongan uang jajan. Dan itu berlaku juga meskipun kami berada di New York saat ini. Chelsea memukul mulutnya dengan pelan lalu mulai membawa beberapa bonekanya yang akan ia bawa untuk menunggu duduk di depan lorong apartemen kami. Aku membawakan meja dan kursi kecil yang ia biasa gunakkan untuk bermain kedepan dan membantu dirinya mengatur posisi ternyaman untuk menunggu.

"Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau pergi dalam jarak 1 meter atau lebih dari posisimu Tuan Puteri."

"Arrasseo Daddy!" ia memamerkan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah gagal untuk meluluhkan hatiku ini, kepalan tangannya terangkat keatas terkesan ia sepenuhnya bersemangat hanya untuk memindahkan posisi duduknya pada jarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari dalam ruangan apartemen kami.

Dan Chelsea sepenuhnya siap untuk menunggu dan bermain sendiri tepat disamping pintu masuk apartemen kami. Ia duduk menghadap kearah pintu Apartemen Baekhyun serta membelakangi batasan pintu apartemen kami yang terbuka lebar.

"Okey Princess, Daddy akan bekerja."

"Um. Aku akan menjaga dan duduk cantik disini." Ia mengatakan itu tapi tidak melihat kearahku karena pandangannya sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada tarian – tarian ballet yang ditayangkan pada layar ponselnya.

* * *

**-LOVELESS-**

* * *

**Baekhyun's**

**Ketika **aku mengatakan hari libur adalah hari dimana aku bermalas – malasan, aku benar – benar mengartikan sebagai hari termalas. Bangun siang, hanya berbaringkan badan dan mungkin hibernasi dengan tidur hingga hari menjelang malam. Aku benar – benar melakukannya ketika hari libur—tanpa terkecuali. Tapi hari ini sepertinya adalah hari kurang beruntung, tepatnya sangat tidak beruntung.

Suara mesin bor atau suara mesin yang biasanya dimiliki oleh tukang bangunan terdengar cukup keras dan sangat, sangat menganggu kegiatan hibernasiku. Tak hanya itu, kini suara ketokan palu dan juga gergaji mesin terdengar bersamaan yang semakin membuat pendengarannku sakit.

Aku sudah terbangun sepenuhnya namun masih berbaring di ranjang, mengenakkan headset JBL yang aku percaya bisa menutup telingaku dan pendengaranku dari suara – suara mesin pengganggu dengan suara musik yang cukup keras—tapi tidak. Suara – suara mesin itu bahkan tidak teredam sama sekali, bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa kerasnya suara alat mesin itu bekerja.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Aku beranjak bangun dan mengenakkan kaos berwarna biru muda untuk menutupi pakain tank top yang aku kenakkan dan juga menggenakkan celana yoga untuk membalut kakiku. Berniat untuk mencari sumber suara mesin – mesin sialan dan mungkin melayangkan protest pada sang pelaku untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat melakukan hal apapun yang ia inginkan. Semakin aku melangkahkan kaki keluar semakin suara mesin – mesin itu terdengar dan kini ditambah suara lantunan lagu.

"Apa – apaan hari ini." gelengan kepala dan pemikiran aneh mulai aku pikirkan sebelum membuka pintu karena semua suara itu semakin terdengar begitu bising. Dan tepat ketika aku membuka pintu, semua penyebabnya adalah dari ruangan apartemen tetangga baruku—Chanyeol.

Pelaku pertama yang terlihat adalah Chelsea yang bernyanyi dengan semangatnya dan juga suaranya yang sangat keras—untungnya dia memiliki suara merdu—untungnya, tapi tetap saja terdengar berisik karena tepat didalam ruangannya. Suara mesin bor, gergaji dan juga entah apapun perkakas bangunan tengah bekerja dengan para pekerja dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol disana, tengah serius dengan gergaji listrik memotong beberapa bagian kayu—tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terdiam kaku dengan pandangan terfokus memperjelas bagaimana otot tangannya terlihat cukup kekar ketika bermain dengan gergaji listrik itu. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan dari posisi wajahnya menyamping dia masih bisa dikatakan tampan dan—seksi—oh bukan! Menggairahkan—sial.

"Baekhyunnie!"—dan puteri kecilnya menyadarkan lamunan pandanganku sebelum menjadi lebih kotor.

"Baekhyunnie mau pergi?!"

"Hai.. oh, tidak. Aku baru saja terbangun dan sedang mencari sumber suara berisik dari alat – alat mesin." Aku tahu percuma menjelaskan pada Chelsea karena anak kecil seusia Chelsea mungkin tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku yang sebenarnya.

"Daddy sedang bekerja, daddy akan membuat kamar untuk Chelsea dengan kaca besar."

See, anak itu bahkan malah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Daddy-nya.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menganggukkan kepala dan juga memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis kearahnya.

"Baekhyunnie mau brownies? Daddy membelikannya tadi tapi aku sudah sangat kenyang, Baekhyunnie mau?"

"No, aku punya roti yang sama didalam rumah—

"Ini ucapan terima kasih Chelsea karena Baekhyunnie membantu membuatkan kopi untuk Daddy tadi."—dan dia memaksa. Anak itu memberikan paper bag dengan logo Starbucks ketika ia menghampiriku. Sedikit memaksa sebenarnya karena dia bahkan menghampiri dan berdiri tepat didekatku. "Oh! Baekhyunnie mempunyai Brown!"—dan dia masuk kembali kedalam ruang apartemenku tanpa permisi. "Baekhyunnie mempunyai Brown!" ucapan kedua kalinya ia lontarkan.

"Ya, aku mempunyai Brown dan juga teman – temannya." Suaraku terdengar sombong ketika memperlihatkan ruangan kamar tidurku dan dipenuhi dengan bantal – bantal boneka. Sesungguhnya mereka semua adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku tunjukkan pada siapapun. Siapapun. Tapi kini sudah aku tunjukkan pada Chelsea.

Bahkan pria – pria yang sudah tidur dan berkunjung pada kamarku tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena aku akan selalu menyembunyikan mereka semua kecuali aku tidur sendiri.

Aneh? Biarkan saja! itu kamarku!

"Chelsea baru memiliki Cony, Daddy tidak bisa membelikan yang Brown karena di Korea sudah tidak ada stock Brown dan Sally." Chelsea berucap lesu sementara tangan – tangannya mencoba mengusap bagian bantal dengan karakter wajah Brown dan Sally bergantian. "Baekhyunnie membeli mereka dimana?—apa Chelsea boleh memeluknya dan mengambil foto dengan mereka?"

Satu hal yang aku bisa tangkap dari apa yang Chelsea tanyakkan, anak ini sangatlah mengerti sopan santun dan juga tidak takut bertanya pada orang – orang yang baru dikenalnya. Aku bahkan sempat tertawa mendengarnya dan Chelsea ikut tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau boleh memeluknya dan mengambil foto dengan mereka, yang tidak boleh adalah membawanya kedalam kamarmu." Aku menunjuk kedua bantal karakter itu dan Chelsea melompat kegirangan sebelum ia disibukkan dengan kamera ponselnya.

Aku melangkah menuju area dapur dan menghentikkan langkahku tepat di depan lemari es dua pintu milikku hanya untuk memeriksa persediaan makanan yang aku miliki selama weekend ini. Dan melihat seluruh area lemari pendingin itu masih terpenuhi dengan baik, helaan nafas lega aku lakukan dan kemudia memikirkan menu apa yang bisa aku buat untuk makan siang saat ini yang sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktunya.

"Baekhyunnie.." suara Chelsea memanggil dan aku yakin derap langkahnya bisa aku dengar.

"Aku disini."

Chelsea langsung menyusulku ke dapur. "Baekhyunnie! Apa aku boleh mengambil Teddy dan Cony kemari?" dengan semangatnya ia meminta ijin, oh bahkan kakinya ia hentakkan ketika melompat kegirangan ketika aku menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan apa yang ia tanyakkan. Sungguh sangat lucu. Dan ia langsung berlari keluar guna mengambil bonekanya.

Setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan penjelasan singkat mengenai Chelsea dan Chanyeol—nama Mr. Know It All aka Daddy dari Park Chelsea. Hanya sedikit hal seperti ini lah yang bisa aku berikan sebagai tetangga yang baik. Aku tahu Chelsea bukanlah satu – satunya anak yang tidka beruntung karena ibunya meninggal tepat dihari dimana ia dilahirkan. Menyedihkan bukan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu bukan? Kyungsoo tidak cerita banyak mengenai semuanya hanya saja ia memintaku untuk bisa membantu suatu saat nanti ketika Chelsea membutuhkan teman. Well, aku bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa yang Daddy katakan mengenai duduk manis dan bermain di tempat dudukmu Princess?"

_Itu suara Chanyeol._

"Baekhyunnie mengijinkan aku bermain didalam kamarnya Dad, Baekhyunnie memiliki Brown dan Sally."

Dan Chelsea membongkar rahasiaku.

"Walaupun ia mengijinkanmu, kau harus tahu sayang.. mungkin saja Baekhyunnie sibuk dan memiliki acara nanti.. sebentar lagi Daddy selesai, jadi tetap ditempatmu Princess. Jangan kemana – mana!"

Suaranya terdengar seksi ketika memerintah seperti itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran kotor yang mulai merayapi isi otakku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dan mengingat segala pikiran kotor itu, aku melangkah menyusul mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat pada batas pintu masuk ruangan apartemenku.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau sudah berpakaian lengkap dan tertutup." Itu adalah suara Chanyeol ketika menyadari keberadaanku.

Mendengar ia mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat bola mataku berputar dengan cepat dan aku yakin raut wajahku terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

"Chelsea bisa bermain ditempatku." Singkat dan jelas aku ucapkan kearahnya dan Chelsea tersenyum bahagia mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Aku ragu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hari Sabtu, dan aku yakin kau memiliki acara pada sebuah klub dan tentu saja mencari beberapa korban untuk kau pilih dan akan kau bawa pulang, ke kamarmu, di atas ranjangmu—

Lihat. Mulut bajingan brengsek itu benar – benar ingin aku tampar dengan keras. Untung saja ia mengatakan semua itu dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak formal dan tentu saja tidak akan dimengerti dengan Chelsea maupun dua orang pekerja bangunan dibelakang punggungnya yang tengah bekerja.

"Well.. kau sangat perhatian hingga tahu kegiatan apa saja yang aku lakukan setiap di hari Sabtu." aku mengikuti permainannya dan membiarkan dia merasa senang karena tepat menduga kegiatanku pada hari ini.

"Ya, aku bisa menebaknya. Hanya saja.." Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya, ia bersandar dengan santainya pada batas pintu dan memandangiku dengan tatapan memuja. "Tidak ada lagi bar yang menjadi tempat favoritemu disekitar sini, dan kalau pun kau berminat pergi.. sudah pasti bukan dalam minggu ini karena kita berdua tahu minggu ini adalah minggu ketiga dimana tidak ada acara special yang cukup menarik untuk disaksikan dan menarik bagi para pengunjung. Dan itu berarti." Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tidak pergi."

Sejujurnya, aku ingin tersedak. Pria ini benar – benar bajingan. Dia mempermainkanku dan bahkan dengan mudahnya membaca situasi yang ada diantara kita.

"Aku betulkan?" aku tahu ia sengaja menanyakkan hal itu kepadaku hanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia ucapkan adalah benar, dasar pria kurang ajar.

Bola mataku berputar dengan malasnya. "Terserah apa katamu, yang terpenting aku sudah mau membantu dan membiarkan Chelsea bermain didalam tempatku mengingat dia adalah keponakan kesayangan Kyungsoo." Aku menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang dan sengaja menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo agar ia tahu aku melakukan itu semua bukanlah karena Chelsea adalah puterinya, melainkan aku menganggapnya sebagi keponakan Kyungsoo. Rasakan!

"Cukup adil." Dia menganggukkan kepala.

Seketika petugas delivery pizza mengganggu percakapan kami. **"Tuan Park Chanyeol?"** ia menyebutkan dan melihat kearah kami berdua bergantian.

**"That's me." **Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dan petugas itu menghampiri, memberikan 3 tumpukkan kotak dus berukuran sedang yang aku yakin itu semua adalah potongan pizza terlezat karena aromanya bahkan bisa mengundan perutku yang kosong ini ingin menikmatinya, Chelsea bahkan mulai berjinjit hanya untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak – kotak dus itu.

"Daddy... Chelsea mau.." puteri kecilnya merengek masih dengan berjinjit, memandangi kotak – kotak pizza dan juga sang Daddy yang tengah mengurus proses pembayaran.

Tak lama, petugas pizza itu pamit permisi pergi dan meninggalkan kami kembali dalam keheningan enggan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan sebelumnya atau pun mencari topik lainnya.

"Untukmu ada tersendiri Princess." Chanyeol memberikan salah satu kotak pizza itu kearah Chelsea. "Tapi kau harus membaginya dengan Baekhyunnie."

Tunggu. kenapa namaku disebut? Kenapa Chelsea harus berbagi pizza denganku?

"Karena Baekhyunnie sudah sangat baik mau mengajakmu bermain di tempatnya dan juga mengijinkanmu melihat boneka Brown dan Selly."

"Sally, Dad." Chelsea mengkoreksi.

"Ya, itulah."Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan membiarkan Chelsea membawa kotak pizza itu kepadaku.

"Baekhyunnie aku boleh bermain!" si kecil itu memekik girang dan kembali membawa boneka Teddy dan Cony yang tertinggal, ia masuk kedalam langsung menuju kamarku dan tidak memperdulikan lagi mengenai kotak pizza yang ada ditanganku.

"Dia akan mengingat dan menanyakkan pizza kurang lebih 15menit kemudian, kau tidak harus menyiapkan piring untuknya karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara memakannya. Hanya pastikan ia memakannya di meja makan dan bukan di sofa atau tempat tidurmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat kearahku.

Aku mengangguk paham dan kemudian menatapnya curiga.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

"Seingatku.. aku hanya mengijinkan Chelsea bermain didalam tempatku. Aku tidak menawarkan diri menjadi pengasuh anakmu Tuan Park Chanyeol." aku sengaja menekankan namanya ketika aku menyebutkan diakhir kalimat.

Dia tertawa kecil. Senyumnya sangat manis. Sungguhan.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pemikiran sedikit pun untuk mau menjadikanmu pengasuh anakku Sweetheart,.. akan lebih baik kau menjadi ibunya." Ia tersenyum nakal dan berlalu masuk berteriak pada dua pekerja bangunannya didalam sana sementara aku diabaikan begitu saja dan saat ini masih merasa kesal karena mendengar mulutnya yang sangat kurang ajar dan mudah merayu itu.

Sialan.


	4. 4

**[ Untuk percakapan yang ditebalkan adalah dalam Bahasa Inggris ]**

**[ Bila tidak, berarti percakapan dalam bahasa Korea]**

**Baekhyun's Pov.**

"Baekhyunnie!Aku mau pizza."

Well, ini sudah lewat 23menit dari apa yang dikatakan oleh _Chelsea's Dad_. Aku benar – benar menghitung berapa lama Chelsea akan menanyakkan mengenai pizzanya yang sudah aku letakkan di atas meja makanku. Sedari tadi aku duduk disana, memilih tempat duduk yang bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Chelsea menikmati waktu bermainnya seorang diri dan hanya dengan para boneka – boneka itu semua.

Chelsea menyusul ketempatku, ke meja dapur—sebelumnya ia sempat meminta ijin untuk mencuci tangannya—lalu kini ia mengeringkan tangannya dan berusaha duduk diseberangku.

"Yeay! Pizza!" ia membuka penutup kotak pizzanya, matanya bahkan terlihat berbinar dan bahagia melihat roti tipis dengan tumpukkan daging, paprika dan juga lelehan keju disana. "Selamat makan!" ia mengatakannya sambil berteriak. Tak lupa juga ia sempat memberikan aku potongan slice dan mengatakan ingin memakannya bersama – sama seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Biasanya Daddy akan meminta Chelsea memakannya dilipat seperti ini." tangannya melipat bagain pizza itu dan kemudian ia memakannya dengan lahap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Beberapa orang memakan pizza seperti itu." Aku menjawab sambil memperhatikan anak itu yang benar – benar menikmati pizzanya. Ini sudah gigitan keempat dan dua gigitan lagi makan potongan pizza itu akan habis dalam sekejap. Anak ini benar – benar menyukai makan.

"Apa Baekhyunnie lahir di Korea?" –dan ia juga suka bicara.

"Hm, aku lahir di Korea."

"Kapan ulang tahun Baekhyunnie?"—ia sempat meminum seteguk cola dinginnya, mengambil potongan pizza lainnya dan bertanya padaku hal itu lalu menggigitnya lagi.

"Enam mei, kau?" aku berbalik bertanya padanya. Dan Chelsea terlihat berusaha keras menghabiskan kunyahan didalam mulutnya sebelum ia akan menjawab apa yang aku tanyakkan padanya. Mata bulatnya berkedip – kedip kearahku sementara pipi sebelah kirinya menggembung.

"Ulang tahunku sama seperti Daddy. 27 November. Karena Baekhyunnie menanyakkan ulang tahunku, Baekhyunnie harus menyiapkan hadiah nanti."

"OH?!" –_Apa-apaan ini._

"Hm. Aunty Kyung mengatakan, setiap kita menanyakkan ulang tahun dan memberi tahu tanggal ulang tahun kita, maka kita harus mendapatkan hadiah nanti. Karena Chelsea belum bekerja, jadi nanti Chelsea akan meminta Daddy membelikan hadiah untuk Baekhyunnie."

Aku sungguh tak percaya Kyungsoo yang aku kenal bisa mengajarkan anak kecil seperti Chelsea mempercayai hal yang aneh seperti ini.

"Baekhyunnie bisa membelikan Chelsea boneka. Brown, Cony, atau mungkin boneka lainnya. Chelsea suka itu."

Bahkan anak ini menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan untuk hadiahnya yang berjarak enam bulan dari sekarang.

"Baekhyunnie suka apa?"

Aku memandanginya dan mengambil potongan pizza lain untuk siap aku makan. "Aku masih suka boneka, tapi mungkin tidak akan mau memiliki boneka sebanyak dirimu." Tanganku bergerak cepat membersihkan saus tomat yang menempel pada pinggir bibir Chelsea, itu sangat risih untuk dilihat. "Dan juga karena aku sudah lebih dewasa jauh darimu, mungkin aku akan memohon untuk tidak kau hadiahi boneka – boneka." Aku mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Untuk menggoda maksudnya.

"Tenang saja, Daddy pandai memilih hadiah untuk para orang dewasa." Ia mulai mengigit bagian lain pizzanya. "Setiap Daddy memberikan hadiah, mereka pasti akan melompat, mencium dan memeluk Daddy ketika membuka hadiah yang diberikan."

Dan kini aku merasa aneh untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan ini. "Oh-oh.. okey."

"Pasti Baekhyunnie juga seperti itu nanti, tapi tidak apa. Chelsea ijinkan Baekhyunie melompat dan memeluk Daddy. Tidak boleh mencium!"

Bila aku mengatakan anak kecil ini menekankan kalimat larangan beserta jari telunjuk kecilnya terarah padaku, apa kalian percaya? Karena memang itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Karena yang boleh mencium Daddy hanya Chelsea, Halmeoni, Aunty Kyung, dan Irene—Baekhyunnie aku kenyang."

Wajahku masing memperhatikan Chelsea yang tak berhentinya berucap, jelas saja ia merasa kenyang. Empat potongan pizza ia lahap dengan cepat dan juga Cola Black Soda—coca –cola tapi Chelsea menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia kini merebahkan kepalanya pada meja dapur masih tetap memandangiku.

"Berapa umur Baekhyunnie? Apa sama dengan Irene?" Chelsea menyangga wajahnya, masih dengan mata yang berkedip – kedip pelan serta bibirnya yang bergerak mengerucut ataupun terlipat menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Siapa Irene?" aku bertanya dulu dengan salah satu nama yang masing asing dan jelas aku tidak tahu siapa dia itu.

"Mmm.. apa namanya ya.. sek-ske—ah—Sekssrestaris—

**UHUK.**

Aku tidak bercanda atau membuatnya terlihat berlebihan, tapi aku benar – benar tersedak hingga rasanya sulit untuk menelan masuk air soda atau kunyahan pizza yang masih berada di tenggorokkanku. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya mengalir dan keluar dari mulutku terbuang dengan air kran yang aku buka pada tempat cuci piring yang ada didapurku.

Pendengaranku bermasalah.—mungkin—entahlah. Aku yakin Chelsea mengatakan **SEKSRESTARIS.**

"Aaaahh.. secretary!" dan dia kembali berteriak mengoreksi apa yang telah ia ucapkan tadi dan hampir membunuhku karena mendengar sedikit kata yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak seusianya.

"Baekhyunnie okey?"

Tidak. Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

Dan aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu padanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum meskipun begitu pahit karena tenggorokanku terasa nyeri.

"Irene cantik, tapi dia nakal."

Tuhan, tolong minta anak ini diam.

"Setiap aku ikut bekerja sama Daddy, pasti Irene mengangguku dan kemudian membawa Daddy pergi masuk keruangan besar, dia selalu ikut kemana Daddy pergi."

Jelas, dia secre-tary Daddymu, Chelsea. Astaga.

"Tapi terkadang Daddy memanggil Irene dengan panggilan Nanny. Katanya itu panggilan sayang Daddy untuk Irene setiap dia mengantar jemput Chelsea ke sekolah, atau menemani Chelsea berlatih. Irene akan kesal dan mengadu pada Halmeoni. Dia aneh."

Bukan. Daddy-mu yang kurang ajar menjadikan sekretarisnya sebagai Nanny.

"Dia tidak aneh Chels." Aku berusaha bersikap netral dan tidak mau memperpanjang penjelasan mengenai Irene dan juga siapapun itu. "Kau sudah mendaftar sekolah disini?" aku memulai topik pembicaraan yang lebih aman.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." dan kini Chelsea yang berdiam diri dengan suara dengungan dari dalam mulutnya. "Chelsea mau bermain dengan Brown!" ia kabur. Kembali masuk kearea kamarku dan mengambil semua bonekanya satu persatu dan juga boneka milikku, dipindahkan pada sofa yang menghadap tv berukuran sedang milikku. Ia mengatur seluruh boneka untuk duduk disisi kiri dan kanan mengapit dirinya yang duduk manis dan memeluk salah satu boneka lainnya.

Mungkin dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah sekolah atau apapun itu, that's fine. Bukan masalah besar untukku, aku bukan Nanny atau pengawas dirinya.

"Kau mau menonton?" Aku menyusul dan menyalakan tv disana, duduk pada bagian sofa lainnya yang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Boleh Chelsea menonton kartun?" ia memperhatikan layar disana ketika aku mencari beberapa channel yang aman untuk ditonton olehnya.

"Hm, Disney Channel?"

"Iya—iya.. Disney." Posisi duduknya berubah lebih tegak dan kedua kakinya bergerak naik turun menyaksikan iklan – iklan yang ditayangkan dan pada akhirnya ia memekik bahagia melihat film Beauty and The Beast tengah ditayangkan saat ini.

Aku meninggalkan Chelsea untuk mengambil laptop dan ponselku dari dalam kamar dan ikut bergabung kembali dengan dirinya. Menonton film dan juga memeriksa segala pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

**Chanyeol's Pov.**

Menitipkan Chelsea dengan Baekhyun adalah keputusan tepat.

Pekerjaan renovasi bagian apartemen berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun dan juga aku bisa memastikan Chelsea aman bermain didalam apartemen milik Baekhyun. Ketika aku mengatakan ia bukanlah aku anggap sebagai pengasuh atau apapun itu, aku berkata jujur. Tidak mungkin aku menganggapnya seperti itu, ia akan lebih baik aku anggap calon kekasih, calon istri—dan ya calon Ibu untuk Chelsea—haha—yang terakhir adalah harapan yang sangat jauh.

**"Bos, kami sudah menyelesaikan pemasangan cerminya." **Suara salah satu pekerja yang membantuku memanggil ketika aku masih disibukkan dengan pemasangan meja makan dan juga memikirkan sedikit tentang Chelsea dan Baekhyun.

Aku mengikutinya dan masuk kekamar Chelsea yang kini sudah dibatasi dengan cermin besar seperti yang ia inginkan. Kamarnya akan terlihat layaknya ruang latihan pada studio – studio penari atau pun modelling, meskipun sisi lainnya masih dipenuhi dengan rak – rak koleksi boneka – boneka dan juga serba – serbi anak perempuan lainnya.

**"Kami menambahkan kayu besar dipojok dan sisi luarnya agar tidak merusak tembok disana." **George menunjuk pada bagian ujung dimana tembok utama dari sisi kamar Chelsea dan juga pada batasan luarnya.

**"Yeah, it's okey. Aku memang akan memasangnya seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat ini." **Pundak George aku tepuk dan usap pelan menunjukkan apa yang ia lakukan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

**"Well, that's great! Oh, untuk bagian kamar yang lainnya." **Ia menggiringku untuk melihat ruangan tepat disamping kamar Chelsea—kamarku. **"Apa Anda memang memesan cermin dengan dua arah? Karena setelah kami memasang cermin ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa cermin ini—**

George menunjukkan pemandangan cermin dari sisi kamarku dimana terlihat seisi bagian dari kamar Chelsea. **"Aku memang memesannya."**

Ya, aku memesannya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan puteri kecilku itu akan selalu bisa terawasi—agak aneh memang, tapi percayalah. Aku memesannya setelah memikirkan banyak pertimbangan.

**"That's why, aku meminta kalian memasangkan gorden ini sebagai pembatas kamar." **Aku menunjuk satu set gorden berada disana, George dan Matt—pekerja yang satunya memulai kembali bekerja untuk memasang gorden sebagai penutup cermin pada kamarku.

Dan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang menelepon ponselku saat ini hingga aku bisa menghindari pertanyaan yang lainnya dari mereka mengenai 'cermin'.

_"Aku menelepon ponsel Chelsea, namun ia tidak mengangkat—apa kalian sedang keluar rumah atau—_

"Hai, Ma. Anakmu ini baik – baik saja, dan sekarang tengah sibuk melakukan renovasi. Terima kasih."

Eomma-ku. Dan yang dia pedulikan hanyalah cucunya, bukan aku—anaknya.

"_Aku menanyakkan Chelsea, Chanyeol. Cucuku, dia kemana?"_

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya berbasa – basilah karena kau menelepon ke nomorku. Bukan nomor Chelsea."

_"Oh, ayolah.. kau sudah cukup umur tak perlu lagi ada basa – basi, bahkan kau tak pernah menelepon Ibu-mu ini, Chanyeol."_

Okey, she's right.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ma."

"_Yeaahh, aku tahu itu sayang. Jadi dimana cucuku, Park Chanyeol?"_

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaannya lagi, Eomma-ku ini benar – benar hanya memperdulikan cucunya, bukan anaknya. Aku berjalan menuju bagian depan dari apartemenku dan memandangi ruangan apartemen Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Chelsea sedang bersama Baekhyun."

_"Oh? Baekhyun?"_

"Yeah, tetangga yang dekat dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Aku menjelaskan secara singkat.

"_Tetangga yang sedang diincar oleh Park Chanyeol, ya! Hyung. Baekhyun tidak akan mau berkencan denganmu bila kau sudah berani meminta dia mengasuh anakmu!"_ –ini jelas bukanlah rentetan kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh Eomma-ku. Jongin jelas adalah pelakunya, dan aku sedikit menyesal kenapa Eomma-ku selalu suka mengaktifkan mode speaker on ketika tengah menelepon.

"Ya, halo aku merindukanmu juga Jong. Oh astaga, apakah satu keluarga ini tidak pernah diajarkan cara menyapa dan berbasa – basi ketika menelepon?"

"_Hhahahahaha, aku belajar dari Eomma. Kau tahu kan Hyung—aw!"_ aku bisa membayangkan Jongin saat ini mungkin tengah merasakan pukulan telak pada kepalanya, tapi biarlah. Itu urusannya.

_"Jadi, Baekhyun?"_ dan kembali lagi suara Eomma-ku terdengar bertanya.

"Ya, kenapa dengan Baekhyun." aku sengaja berbalik bertanya padanya. Sementara kedua kakiku bergerak untuk masuk melihat keadaan Chelsea secara langsung yang sudah hampir lima jam bertahan bermain didalam apartemen milik Baekhyun dan ini adalah sebuah rekor anak itu bisa bertahan dalam ruangan yang sama bersama orang yang masih begitu asing.

"_Oh, ayolah Chanyeol. Tidak perlu memutar balikkan pertanyaan."_

"Chelsea menginginkan untuk main didalam apartemen Baekhyun sementara aku mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaan renovasi di apartemenku sendiri." Aku mengakhiri kalimat itu ketika Baekhyun menengok kearahku dan memintaku untuk diam, ia menunjuk kearah Chelsea yang tengah tertidur ditemani kesemua boneka miliknya dan juga milik Baekhyun. "Chelsea tidur Ma, mungkin nanti malam kau bisa meneleponnya." Aku kembali menjelaskan pada Eomma-ku disana."

_"Baiklah, jaga cucuku Park Chanyeol! Dan setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada wanita manismu bernama Baekhyun itu karena mau menjaga anakmu, makan malam bersama atau apalah—kau kan lebih mengerti cara merayu wanita."_

Apa – apaan dengan maksud merayu wanita.—"Okey, aku akan lakukan semuanya Ma. I love you." Sambungan telepon berakhir tanpa ada balasan kata –kata penutup untukku. Benar – benar orang tua itu.

"A-da apa?" Baekhyun sudah berdiri didekatku memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan sedari tadi.

"Oh maaf, Ibu-ku menelepon dan menanyakkan Chelsea."

"Ah. Itu sebabnya ponselnya terus berdering sedari tadi, aku tidak mau mengangkatnya karena ku pikir itu mungkin teman atau salah satu dari keluargamu."

"Tidak apa." Aku mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak bersalah dan membuang pandangan wajahku untuk melihat Chelsea yang tertidur dengan sangat tenang.

"Mungkin aku harus memindahkan Chelsea ke tempat tidurnya."

"Renovasimu sudah selesai?" dia bertanya. Tangannya melipat didepan dada seakan – akan menginterogasi mengenai tugasku yang ia berikan sudah seleseai atau belum—sangat bossy.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau Chelsea tidur didalam kamar yang berada diruangan dengan penuh peralatan renovasi? Aku akan memilih Chlesea tidur di sofaku dibandingkan didalam kamar itu." Ucapannya terdengar sinis, tapi aku suka. Astaga! Melihat Baekhyun yang menatap tajam lalu bibir kecil merah muda itu mengucap dengan sinis sangatlah menggoda.

"Well, aku hanya menyarankan. Lagipula ini apartemenmu dan aku tidak mau menganggu apa yang tengah kau lakukan jadi—

"Kau sudah menggangguku sejak tadi pagi, apa bedanya dengan mendapatkan gangguan darimu kali ini." ia melontarkan nada sinis lagi.

"Ho-ho.. ada yang merasa marah ternyata, kenapa kau semakin cantik kalau sedang marah." Aku mendekatkan dirinya kepadanya dan bersandar pada pinggir sofa tempat dimana Chelsea tertidur sementara ia memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi.

"Dasar perayu."

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau cantik dan manis ketika tengah berdiam dan menatapku seperti saat ini, tapi ketika kau marah. Kau cantik. Dan juga semakin terlihat lebih seksi" Kedua tanganku terlipat dan masih memandang kearah Baekhyun sama seperti dirinya yang memandangiku. "Mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan?"

"Tidak." Dia menjawab cepat dan kembali duduk pada sofa yang berukuran lebih kecil, mengabaikanku dengan layar laptop yang ada pada pangkuannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian makan malam. Ah-ah tidak ada penolakan—"aku lebih dulu melayangkan tangan ke udara meminta ia tidak memotong kalimat yang aku katakan. "Makan malam di apartemenku, anggaplah ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Chelsea, dan juga sambutan karena kau memiliki tetangga baru yang seksi dan tampan ini."Kedua alisku terangkat berusaha menggoda dirinya, aku yakin Ia bahkan sudah siap melayangkan protestnya.

"Makan malam. Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau hadiah akan aku terima." Aku berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk membalas dan aku yakini itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas ajakanku.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

**Author's Pov.**

"Daddy.. sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hmm.. 10 Mei. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menjawabi namun dirinya masih tetap disibukkan dengan masakan yang kini ia tengah olah diatas kompor.

"Aaahh." Anaknya menyahut hanya dengan kata itu dan kemudian kembali disibukkan dengan layar ipad dimeja dapurnya. "Berarti ulang tahun Baekhyunnie sudah lewat empat hari... Daddy, apa tidak apa memberikan hadiah lewat dari ulang tahunnya?" kaki anak itu bergerak – gerak memperhatikan punggung sang Daddy yang masih memungguinya, belum ada jawaban dan juga kata sahutan yang terdengar mengenai pertanyaan yang diberikan.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan masakan dagingnya dan juga olahan kimbap nya, mengaturnya pada meja makan dan kemudian menyangga tangannya pada meja memandangi puterinya yang kini lebih memilih melihat betapa nikmatnya menu makan malam mereka.

"Daddy biarkan Chelsea mencuci sayuran!" anak itu meloncat dari kursi, menuju kulkas dan mulai mengeluarkan satu per satu jenis selada dan sayuran untuk bisa dinikmati dengan daging yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Baekhyunnie ulang tahun?" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan topik pembicaraan yang Chelsea katakan tadi.

"Hm. Chelsea menanyakkan ulang tahunnya hehe." Anaknya berucap tanpa merasa bersalah. "Baekhyunnie ulang tahun tanggal 5 Mei, lalu Baekhyunnie menanyakkan kapan ulang tahun Chelsea."

"Dan kau pasti meminta hadiah darinya."

"Yap. Daddy benar." Chelsea mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol yang sedang disibukkan dengan menyiapkan salad.

"Chels.. apa yang Daddy bilang jangan pernah meminta hadiah pada orang lain."

"Tapi kan Chelsea suka hadiah, lagipula Daddy akan memberikan hadiah pada Baekhyunnie, jadi tidak apa Chelsea meminta hadiah nantinya." Anaknya bertepuk tangan seorang diri memekik senang mengabaikan sayuran – sayurannya yang sudah terlalu lama ia siapkna.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan melanjutkan kembali menyiapkan hidangan salad sebelum jam makan malam yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun. "Chels, bersiaplah, rapikan meja makan dan jemput Baekhyunnie di depan pintu."

"Ay Ay, Capt!"

Chanyeol menyelesaikan semuanya, mengatur kembali hidangan yang sudah ia siapkan dan juga memerikan perlengkapan makan yang Chelsea telah siapkan sebelumnya, setelah merasa semua sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan kini giliran dirinya yang membersihkan diri sebelum siap menyantap makan malam.

**.**

"Baekhyunniieee!" Chelsea meneriakkan nama Baekhyun ketika membukakan pintu apartemennya, menyambut wanita itu dan menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk menuju ruangan makannya yang mana sudah penuh dengan sajian makanan.

"Baekhyunnie membawa apa itu?" Chelsea menunjuk pada sebuah botol berukuran sedang berwarna merah gelap.

"Oh, ini untuk Daddy." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Dan, ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkan satu kotak cokelat kepada Chelsea. "Selamat datang di New York!" Baekhyun berucap girang mengucapkan kata sambutan pada Chelsea.

"Yeaaayy! New York!" anak itu membalas dan meletakkan kotak cokelatnya di meja makan. "Terima kasih Baekhyunnie." tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada.

"Daddy akan duduk disana, jadi Baekhyunnie tidak apa duduk disini, disamping Chelsea."

"Kau sudah datang." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat pria itu yang tengah mengenakkan kaos santai berwarna abu – abu dan juga celana jeans hitamnya.

"Hm, aku datang. Dan membawakan ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan botol minuman itu kepadan Chanyeol.

"Wine hah?" Chanyeol menerimanya dan sedikit melihat tulisan merk yang tertera disana. "Seleramu bagus juga." entah itu pujian atau sindiran, nyatanya Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan nampak tidak peduli.

"Aku dapat cokelat ini Dad." Chelsea menunjukkan juga hadiahnya. "Ini untuk Chelsea dan Daddy tidak boleh memakannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya sementara Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap anaknya memandan malas dan melangkah menjauh untuk menyimpan botol wine yang diberikan Baekhyun pada lemari pendingin yang ia miliki dimana memang dikhususkan untuk penyimpanan minuman sejenisnya.

"Wow. Kau punya penyimpanan khusus hah." Baekhyun memperhatikan dan berdecak kagum.

"Aku pria yang menyukai minuman Nona Byun, dan sudah pasti aku memiliki penyimpanan untuk mereka." Chanyeol menyahut dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk pada kursinya di meja dapur

"Aku harap kau masih menyukai makanan Korea."

"Chelsea suka makanan Korea." Yang menjawab pernyataannya adalah sang Puteri yang merasa terabaikan oleh Daddy dan tamu-nya.

"Daddy tahu kau suka makanan Korea sayang, hey kenapa kau duduk disebelah Baekhyun?" Chanyeol baru menyadari puterinya itu duduk bukanlah ditempat yang biasanya.

"Chelsea ingin duduk dengan Baekhyunnie, aku bosan duduk dengan Daddy terus."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang merajuk kesal mendengar jawaban apa yang dikatakan puterinya.

"Selamat makan!" teriakan dari suara Chelsea menandakkan acara makan malam bersama mereka dimulai.

Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang dimulai diantara ketiganya, hanya beberapa kalimat sanjungan dari Baekhyun yang memuji setiap masakan yang dihidangkan disana yang mengingatkan dirinya akan masakan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya membalas singkat dan Chelsea mengambil alih semua topik pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun. Menceritakan mengenai dirinya dengan Kyungsoo sebagai tantenya dan juga menceritakan ketika mereka tinggal di Korea, anak itu bahkan menanyakkan mengenai sekolah di lingkungan sekitar New York yang mungkin Baekhyun ketahui adalah sekolah yang terbaik.

"Constance School lumayan bagus, itu sekolah khusus perempuan." Baekhyun berucap dan memandang kearah Chelsea dan menyempatkan menatap Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan.

"Daddy ingin Chelsea sekolah di Trinity School." Chelsea menyahut lagi lalu melahap suapan daging sayuran dan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau memiliki tiga pilihan sekolah dan itu adalah sekolah terbaik yang ada di Manhattan, apa yang membuatmu susah sekali menentukkan nya." Chanyeol berucap datar, memperhatikan Chelsea yang masih kesulitan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malamnya kembali dengan dua orang dewasa yang ada disana hanya duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chelsea. Ballet, para boneka – bonekanya dan juga hal yang ia ingin lakukan sebelum kegiatan sekolah dimulai.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, wanita diseberangnya kini melihat kearah Chelsea dan dirinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan meminum segelas air yang ada.

"Terima kasih Daddy makan malamnya! Besok Chelsea mau pasta dan steak." Chelsea berucap dengan suara memohon.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan mengatur beberapa piring sisa makannya disana. "Apapun untukmu Princess."

"Yeay! Chelsea akan merapikan ini."

"**No, biarkan aku.**" Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil beberapa piring yang akan Chelsea bawa ketika beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak apa Baekhyunnie.. ini tugas Chelsea."

"No, aku tamu hari ini untuk itu aku akan membantu." Baekhyun memaksa lagi, sementara Chanyeol masih memandangi kedua perempuan dihadapannya sebagai tontonan yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan.

"Baekhyunnie duduk saja."

"Chelsea, kau yang duduk dan biarkan aku yang membersihkannya."

"Chelsea tidak mau—

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya yang sengaja ia letakkan dengan suara keras. **"Okey, stop." **Dan cukup berhasil membuat kedua orang disana terdiam beralih memandangi Chanyeol. "Chelsea, letakkan piring – piringmu dan bawa Baekhyunnie duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada alasan apapun, lakukan sekarang. Dan berlaku untukmu juga Baekhyunnie, kau tamu dan silahkan ikuti anakku ke ruang tamu." Ucapan final yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak dapat dibantah oleh keduanya. Yang lebih kecil mengangguk dan bergerak pelan undur diri dari meja makannya diikuti oleh yang lebih besar namun masih terlihat mungil bergerak kikuk mengikuti yang lebih keci duduk di sofa ruang tamu diruangan itu yang tak jauh dari meja makannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelahnya dan mulai merapikan segala kekacauan makan malam mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Meskipun Baekhyun tetap duduk diam di sofanya, pandangan matanya sesekali memandangi kearah Chanyeol yang sudah disibukkan meletakkan piring – piring kotor pada tempat cucian piringnya.

"Baekhyunnie.. mau melihat kamar Chelsea?" ajakan yang Chelsea lontarkan jelas tidak bisa ia tolak, Chelsea menggandeng dirinya melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memperlihatkan cermin baru yang baru saja dipasang disana. Ia juga memperlihatkan rak – rak pajangan dimana tempat menyimpan para boneka mainannya.

"Daddy yang memasangkan cermin ini, Daddy hebat kan." Chelsea berucap dengan bangga.

"Hm, sepertinya aku menginginkan cermin yang sama untuk dipajang di dinding kamarku."

"Baekhyunnie bisa minta Daddy yang memasangkan." Lagi Chelsea memekik memaksa.

**Ting Tong**

Bunyi bel pintu yang terdengar membuat Chelsea dan Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu kedua mata mereka mengikuti arah dimana Chanyeol melangkah untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Baekhyun mencoba mencuri dengar suara percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan sang tamu namun tidak mendapatkan apapun, sementara Chelsea terlihat tidak peduli. Namun ketika panggilan dari suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya, ia menjawab dengan cepat dan menyusul.

"Kenapa Dad?"

"Bisa kau bantu membawakan ini."

"Yeay, Chelsea bisa."

Baekhyun mulai terasa aneh ditinggalkan sendirian dikamar Chelsea, dan memilih untuk menyusul kedua anggota tetangga barunya. Ketika langkahnya akan membuka pintu kamar milik Chelsea, Chanyeol lebih dulu membukanya dengan Chelsea berada disampingnya. Membawakan kue ulang tahun dengan beberapa lilin yang telah menyala.

_"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday Baekhyunnie!"_ suara Chelsea terdengar lebih mendominasi dibandingkan suara Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ikut bernyanyi. Chelsea menjadi pihak yang bersemangat dan memaksakan Baekhyun untuk segera meniup lilinya—sementara pihak yang diminta sebenarnya masih merasa kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang Ayah dan anak dihadapannya.

"Baekhyunnie ayo potong kuenya!" Chelsea lagi – lagi bersemangat. Berlalri ke meja makan dan menyiapkan pisau kue untuk segera dipotong.

Baekhyun sempat melirik kearah Chanyeol yang memperhatikan namun pria itu juga malah menyuruh Baekhyun dengan gerakkan kepalanya untuk menyusul kemana Chelsea telah berada.

"Baekhyunnie ini pisaunya, ayo potong!"

"Okey, okey.." Baekhyun berucap mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Daddy apa ini strawberry?" Chelsea bertanya kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menyusul dan membawa beberapa piring kecil serta garpu kecil.

"Hm, Cheesecake Strawberry."Jawaban yang Chanyeol katakan didengar dengan Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita itu mengigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu dan tidak sempat menanyakkan pada Kyungsoo atau Jongin mengenai ini, dan kebetulan mereka hanya memiliki jenis kue ini yang bisa diantarkan sesegera mungkin. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Chanyeol menatap takut kearah Baekhyun, berharapa wanita itu tidak memiliki alergi terhadap Strawberry seperti dirinya.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun merasakan bingung akan menjawab apa karena jelas ia menyukai Strawberry. Sangat. Tapi yang menjadi alasan hingga ia susah berkata – kata adalah kenapa Chanyeol menyiapkan ini semua untuk dirinya. "Aku menyukai Strawberry." Baekhyun menjawab, menahan segala pertanyaan dari dirinya terhadap sikap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie kita memiliki kesamaan!" Chelsea kembali memekik bahagia. "Tapi Daddy tidak bisa memakan strawberynya." Anak itu mengerucut bibirnya yang kecil sementara pandangan matanya memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Baekhyun memotong dan meletakkan kue itu pada piringnya.

"Nah, Princess.. ini untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan potongan pertamanya pada Chelsea.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Baekhyunnie." tanpa menunggu lama Chelsea langsung melahap kue itu dan mempelihatkan betapa nikmatnya rasa kue itu berbaur didalam mulutnya. "Daddy, ini enak! Aku mau memakan ini setiap hari!"

"Ya.. ya.. kita akan membelinya lagi besok. Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang memberikan potongan kue tanpa ada strawberry diatasnya dan juga bagian selai strawberry.

"Baekhyunnie, apa menurutmu ini enak?" Chelsea menanyakkan pada Baekhyun yang baru melahap potongan kue dari sendoknya.

"Chels.. makan yang benar." Chanyeol lebih dulu bersuara melihat beberapa cream kue menghiasi pinggir mulut anak itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat membersihkan jejak cream itu dan menjawab apa yang ditanyakkan padanya sebelumnya.

"Ini enak sungguh." Baekhyun meyakinkan kearah Chanyeol yang memandangi dirinya menuntut sebuah jawaban yang jujur. "Aku tidak tahu toko ini memiliki rasa kue yang enak." Baekhyun meyakinkan lagi.

"Kau sudah tinggal lebih lama dariku, tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu mereka memiliki kue yang enak."

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah membeli kue ulang tahun untuk siapapun, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri." Baekhyun menjelaskan singkat dan Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas wanita dihadapannya telah kembali dalam ice mode.

"Baekhyunnie. Daddy janji akan membelikan hadiah." Chelsea yang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menjadi pihak yang paling antusias berbicara dan juga menikmati memakan kue yang ada dihadapannya. "Baekhyunnie menginginkan sesuatu? Daddy bisa membelikan apapun."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap kepalanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah?" Baekhyun menyahut. Pandangan wajahnya ia alihkan untuk memperhatikan Chelsea dibandingkan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang jelas ada dihadapannya.

"Hm, Daddy bisa membelikan apapun. Apa yang Baekhyunnie mau?"

"Akan aku pikirkan." Baekhyun menjawab singkat, yang sebenarnya bermaksud ia enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara memakan kue bersama namun sebenarnya hanya Chelsea yang menikmati betul bagaimana kenikmatan kue ulang tahun itu. Para orang dewasa yang ada disana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Chanyeol yang sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chelsea secara bergantian, sementara Baekhyun hanya memakan sedikit demi sedikit dengan wajah menunduk dan terkadang ikut memperhatikan Chelsea yang masih bersemangat menceritakan apapun yang ada didalam pikirannya.

* * *

**.**

**LOVELESS**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea atas hidangan makan malam dan juga sedikit acara ulang tahun dan memakan kue bersama. Chelsea masih bersemangat ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk lebih lama di kamarnya, namun mengingat jam malam waktu tidurnya dan juga Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak mungkin bisa dipaksakan untuk terus berada diruangan apartemennya, maka mau tak mau ia mengingatkan Chelsea dan berkata masih ada hari esok untuk dirinya bermain.

Meskipun jarak ruangan mereka hanyalah sebatas beberapa langkah, Chanyeol bersikeras mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga sampai pintu masuk apartemen wanita itu.

"Kau tahu ini terasa aneh melihatmu mengantarku sampai pintu masuk apartemen, sementara rumahmu hanyalah berjarak kurang lebih 10 langkah dari tempatku."

Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya terlipat, mendongakkan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat sebuah senyuman sedikit pun disana.

"Aku tengah bersikap layaknya pria gentleman dan kau menganggapnya aneh? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol berbalik menanyakkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku? Tidak ada yang salah denganku." Baekhyun menjawab acuh, bahunya ia angkat dan menatap kearah Chanyeol tanpa beban apapun.

"Ada apa denganmu dan kue ulang tahun?" Chanyeol mengulang bertanya kembali dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja mungkin kau terlihat berlebihan karena kau mengundangku untuk makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan juga sambutan atas kepindahanmu. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua baik – baik saja."

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa membaca perubahan sikapmu?" Chanyeol menekankan lagi. "Dan kau anggap ini berlebihan? Ya, aku mengundangmu makan malam, dank arena Chelsea mengatakan tentang ulang tahunmu aku menyiapkan kue sebagai tanda aku ikut senang karena beberapa waktu lalu kau berulang tahun. Dimana letak berlebihannya?"

"Jelas berlebihan." Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Kita hanya makan malam, dan aku datang ke tempatmu karena aku merasa kau sungguh baik mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara makan malam. Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk saling merayakan ulang tahun dan juga menyiapkan kue serta nyanyian ulang tahun." Baekhyun menekankan satu per satu kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Chanyeol yang masih memandanganya dengan bingung dan aneh.

"Kita bukan teman Park Chanyeol. Dan kalau kau kira menyiapkan ini semua supaya kau bisa mengenalku lebih dekat atau mungkin kau bisa membuatku memiliki ketertarikan untuk bisa tidur denganmu, maaf. Kau termasuk dalam daftar pria yang tidak akan pernah aku tiduri seumur hidup." Baekhyun menahan luapan emosinya sehingga nafasnya terlihat sedikit tak beraturan. Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar apa yang ia katakan masih terdiam dihadapannya entah ia merasa marah atau pun tersinggung dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tersudut pada pintu ruangan apartemennya.

"Kalau kau berani menciumku saat ini, aku pastikan menamparmu dengan cukup keras."

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik – baik." Pandangan tajam mata Chanyeol menangkap mata Baekhyun seakan – akan menghipnotis wanita itu untuk tetap memandang kearahnya. "Kalau kau menganggap apa yang aku lakukan tadi adalah sebagian rencanaku untuk membuat tertarik dirimu padaku, kau salah Sweetheart. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan susah kau dapatkan, tapi akan mudah untukku mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak akan melayani wanitaku dengan membuatkan makan malam hanya untuk sebuah percintaan singkat " Chanyeol menyeringai nakal. "Oh, dan perlu kau ketahui. Memberikan kue ulang tahun hanya untuk bisa bercinta denganmu? Itu adalah permainan anak 17 tahun sayang, kalau aku ingin bercinta denganmu seharusnya aku sudah melakukannya ketik kau mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri saat di Bar!" Chanyeol melangkah mundur, berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sempat melihatnya sedikitpun, hanya bunyi pintu yang terbanting keras yang ia tinggalkan ketika menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, terutama pada barisan terakhir.


	5. 5

"_Dia mengatakan seperti itu?"_

"_Well—_Dia mengatakannya secara tidak langsung padaku. Tersirat dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah pria yang hanya ingin meniduri dan menikmati tubuhnya. _This is unbelieveable_."

"_Oh, is it? Tapi bukankah kau memang membayangkan bagaimana tubuh indahnya berada dibawahmu atau diatasmu—_

"_It is before_ aku mengetahui sedikit cerita tentang dirinya."

"_Sudah aku katakan padamu, dia adalah Queen Bitch. Dia tidak mudah disentuh—dalam artian hatinya. Kau sudah paham 'kan bahwa dia hanya menginginkan pria untuk melakukan seks dengannya bukan menjalin hubungan percintaan—ya kau tahulah bagaimana dirimu dan Yoora dulu.. anggaplah kau melihat refleksi Yoora pada dirinya."_

"Permasalahannya adalah aku hanya mengundangnya makan malam karena aku pikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Eomma sebagai tanda terima kasih dan juga sambutan kepindahanku. Dan untuk ulang tahunnya, Kyung! Aku hanya membelikannya kue. Hanya sebuah kue dan juga sedikit nyanyian ucapan! Dan dia berpikir aku ingin menidurinya—_oh c'mon! _aku bisa menjadi bajingan lebih brengsek dari yang bisa ia pikirkan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, badannya masih bersandar pada sisi pintu mobil sedan mewah miliknya yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah _**Constance School.**_ Sekolah khusus perempuan yang berada di Manhattan, New York sangat terkenal sebagai salah satu sekolah _elite_ untuk kalangan atas. Selain itu sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dan juga mewah untuk menunjang kegiatan pengajaran disana.

"_Tapi kau memang ingin menidurinya kan?"_

"Tidak dalam konteks menidurinya hanya untuk satu malam."

"_Sama saja.. Oh, Mungkin kau harus menunjukkan sisi brengsekmu lebih dulu, supaya ia jelas tahu perbedaan mana sikapmu yang tulus dan sikapmu yang brengsek—dan bisa jadi Baekhyun lebih menyukai sifatmu yang brengsek."_

"Entahlah.. aku belum tahu akan bersikap bagaimana lagi terhadap Baekhyun."

"_Uuhh,, ada yang akan menyerah ternyata—_

"Aku tidak menyerah! Hanya saja berbicara dengan Baekhyun akan selalu berakhir dengan kami berdua yang mengumpat nama satu sama lain—_in a bad way. _Rasanya akan lebih mudah bila usia dirinya adalah anak sekolah menengah sehingga mungkin aku bisa bersikap sama seperti aku dengan Chelsea. Ketika dia marah terhadapku, aku akan lebih marah dan menghukumnya. _Easy right._"

Suara tawa Kyungsoo jelas terdengar dari arah ponsel yang Chanyeol pegang. _"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih memiliki pemikiran 'Sugar Daddy' –OMG! Ew Chanyeol! Jangan buat aku membayangkan kau dan Baekhyun nantinya akan bercinta liar seperti itu."_

"Yaaa! Aku hanya mengatakan berharap Baekhyun adalah anak sekolahan kenapa kau memikirkan hingga menjadi _Sugar Daddy_! Dasar mesum." kini giliran Chanyeol yang membalas kesal.

"_Mengenal dirimu dan Jongin adalah alasan utama kenapa aku jadi mesum! OH—Bagaimana hari pendaftaran sekolah Chelsea?" _Kyungsoo melayangkan pertanyaan lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah dipastikan dapat berlanjut lebih mesum dari sebelumnya. Dan menanyakkan masalah Chelsea adalah pengalihan yang tepat.

"Dia terlihat bersemangat ketika kami melakukan tur singkat melihat berbagai fasilitas didalamnya, Constance adalah sekolah khusus perempuan dan sangat ketat aku rasa Chelsea akan mendapatkan bimbingan yang bagus."

"_Kau yakin dia benar – benar mau bersekolah disana? Aku sudah katakan jangan memaksakan dirinya Yeol.."_

"Aku sudah menanyakkan masalah ini dengannya berkali – kali dan dia ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, Kau tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar menghela berat. _"Berjanjilah ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman disekolah kau akan memindahkannya ke sekolah lain atau lebih baik ia home schooling."_

"Aku berjanji Park Kyungsoo.. dia anakku dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _okey._" Chanyeol meyakinkan jawabannya pada Kyungsoo.

"DADDDYYYYY!" suara Chelsea beteriak memanggilnya.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, dia sudah selesai dari tur nya." Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan siap menyambut Chelsea yang kian mendekat sambil berlari kencang. Badan anak perempuan itu beradu dengan dada Chanyeol dan dibawa naik dalam gendongannya.

"Daddy! Chelsea suka sekolahnya! Chelsea mau disini! Daddy ayo kita beli seragam sekolah untuk Chelsea!" suara Chelsea terdengar tak berhenti berucap sementara tangannya terus memeluk badan Chanyeol berkali – kali.

"Wo—wo—wo.. tenang Princess.. kau baru saja menjadi _rapper _hah?" Chanyeol menurunkan badan Chelsea dan juga badannya hingga tinggi mereka menjadi seimbang karena Chanyeol kini tengah berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya yang tertekuk. "Kau menyukainya?" Chelsea mengangguk semangat.

"Mereka memiliki kolam renang yang sangat luas Dad! Dan ada ruangan khusus untuk latihan menari, _ballet _dan drama—mereka memiliki cermin seperti di kamar Chelsea! Oh—Oh ruangan kelasnya juga bagus. Chelsea akan punya loker sendiri nantinya—Daddy, Chelsea mau sekolah disini!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan puterinya yang masih bersemangat menjelaskan setiap kata menjadi kalimat panjang hanya untuk penggambaran bagaimana _excited-_nya dirinya melakukan tur keliling sekolah itu. Chanyeol membawa Chelsea masuk kedalam mobilnya dan masih menjadi pihak _Daddy _yang baik mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang puteri. Penggambaran ruangan kelas, kantin sekolah, ruangan musik dan juga ruangan perpustakaan yang bahkan bisa cukup menarik dijelaskan dari mulut Chelsea.

"...sangat luas dan mereka memiliki banyak buku Dad. Ada tempat untuk membaca dengan sofa yang sangat empuk tapi ada juga tempat duduk seperti di perpustakaan lainnya. Aku suka seragam sekolahnya, sangat bagus! aaahh Daddy.. Chelsea mau sekolah disana—ya-ya-ya-ya! Daddy ayo pesan dan beli seragam sekolahnya!"

Chanyeol masih terfokus menyetirkan mobilnya melewati ruas jalan hingga akhirya ia menepikan mobil miliknya tepat didepan toko pakaian yang menjahit seragam khusus sekolah – sekolah swasta disana.

"Kau yakin akan sekolah disana?" Chanyeol meyakinkan Chelsea sebelum mereka turun keluar dari mobil.

"Hm." Chelsea mengangguk. "Aku yakin."

"Daddy tidak menanyakkan keadaan fasilitas sekolah yang kau sukai disana, kau tahu kan?" pertanyaan lain ia lontarkan pada Chelsea demi meyakinkan puterinya itu.

Chelsea mengangguk lagi. "Aku yakin Dad, setidaknya mereka memiliki fasilitas yang bisa aku manfaatkan bila ada beberapa anak yang mengejekku." Raut wajah puterinya tidak lagi bersemangat tapi masih ada senyuman yang berusaha diperlihatkan kepada sang _daddy. _"Chelsea akan hanya fokus sekolah dan bermain, tidak akan terpengaruh ejekan siapapun lagi."

Chanyeol memandangi puterinya sesaat, menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu dengan tangan besarnya dan juga mengusap punggung tangannya demi menghantarkan perasaan menenangkan. "Ingat apa yang Daddy selalu katakan padamu mengenai _Mommy, _dimana pun kau berada.. Chelsea selalu memilik _Mommy, _dia bukan meninggalkanmu karena keinginannya, okey? Kau masih memiliki Daddy dan _aunty, _halmeoni.. dan masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu." Dekapan hangat Chanyeol lakukan ketika melihat genangan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Chelsea. "Jangan perdulikan omongan apapun yang berusaha mengejekmu _Princess._"

"Chelsea merindukan _Mommy..._"

"Daddy tahu sayang.."

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**and even a little danger.**_

_**L.J Smith.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Baekhyun's Pov.**

"_Baek, kalau kau kira Chanyeol melakukan itu semua hanya untuk merasakan tubuhmu, kau salah besar Byun Baekhyun."_

"Kau tidak usah membelanya Kyung! Aku sudah tahu pola pikir kakak iparmu itu pasti sama dengan pria – pria brengsek lainnya. Mengajak makan malam dan akan berakhir dengan aku yang tidur di ranjangnya dalam keadaan _naked._"

"_Percayalah, Chanyeol tidak akan mau memberikan layanan kencan yang romantis seperti itu hanya untuk bisa menidurimu."_

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu untuk apa semua itu—Kyungsoo, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang pria brengsek seperti kakak iparmu itu. Dan aku cukup banyak tahu segala jenis pria brengsek yang ada—termasuk kakak iparmu ada didalamnya."

"_Terserah.. aku hanya sudah mengingatkan padamu untuk jangan salah menilai Chanyeol—karena ia kakak iparku dan aku tahu sisi brengsek dari Chanyeol adalah sifat yang tidak pernah kau temui."_

Apalagi yang bisa aku katakan untuk membuat percakapan pada sambungan telepon ini berakhir selain mengiyakan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Wanita itu menganggu jam makan siangku hanya untuk menanyakkan apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap kakak iparnya.—_dasar pria pengadu_.

"Terserah dirimulah, bagiku yang terpenting adalah kehadiran dirinya membuat _weekend_ku sangat buruk dan aku harus menjalani 4 hari belakangan ini dengan masalah kantor yang sama menyebalkannya."

Sudah saatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lebih penting dibandingkan membicarakan apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Astaga aku benar – benar tidak percaya menjadi pihak yang disalahkan dengan apa yang aku katakan dan lakukan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Memangnya ada apa dengan pekerjaanmu?" _Kyungsoo mulai me-normalkan suaranya seperti saat – saat kami berbicara dulu.

"Ada beberapa perubahan manajemen dan beredar _gossip _karyawan bahwa akan ada evaluasi kinerja karyawan yang dimana berujung dengan pemecatan. Banyak yang mengatakan perusahaanku ini telah mengalami kerugian sehingga ada beberapa pemangkasan biaya, tapi itu tidak bisa dipercaya bukan. Lagipula Waldorf adalah _fashion_."

"_Meskipun Waldorf bergerak di bidang fashion tetap saja mereka memiliki pesaing bisnis Baekhyun, perusahaan apapun bisa mengalami pemangkasan biaya dan juga pengurangan tenaga kerja. Tapi tenang saja, kau kan bekerja sebagai Stylish Advisor dan tidak mungkin mereka akan melepasmu begitu saja."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo setidaknya menenangkan pemikiranku yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal yang aku takutkan terjadi. Dalam dua hari belakangan sudah terhitung hampir 50 karyawan yang mengalami pemutusan hubungan kerja dan banyak dari mereka yang bekerja di bagian produksi, selebihnya beberapa pekerja di _Head Office_. Entah kenapa aku merasa mungkin saja aku akan menjadi salah satu dari karyawan berikutnya yang akan dirumahkan mengingat pekerjaanku tidak terlalu penting.

"_Well.. ini sudah masuk jam malamku."_

Dan aku melupakan perbedaan jam antara New York dan Seoul saat ini. "Oh astaga! Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu bersemangat berbicara denganmu sampai melupakan kalau kita sudah tak lagi berada dalam zona waktu yang sama."

Kyungsoo terdengar tertawa disana, dan itu cukup menyenangkan mendengar suara tawanya. "Kyungsoo aku merindukanmu sungguh."

"_Aku tahu, semua orang merindukanku meskipun kalian mengatakan aku adalah teman yang cuek dan jahat.. hahaha aku juga merindukanmu Baek."_

Bola mataku berputar cepat karena memang Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menyebalkan, terlalu cuek dan kadang bisa menjadi wanita yang kejam. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, dia adalah pendengar yang baik dan teman yang sangat perhatian. "Jaga dirimu dan kabari aku bila kau mengalami kontraksi kehamilan!"

Entah apa yang ia katakan sebelum aku menutup sambungan telepon, dan aku tidak mau tahu itu.

Waktu jam makan siangku sudah habis, tersisa 20 menit dan masih cukup banyak waktu untuk memesan kopi _Starbucks_ dan juga berjalan santai ke Gedung dimana kantorku berada. Dan aku memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Berjalan sepanjangan jalan Manhattan adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan, jarak beberapa gedung dan gerai – gerai makanan hanya tidak terlalu jauh dan juga alasan utama adalah selain berjalan kaki apa yang bisa kau gunakkan untuk menuju satu tempat dengan tempat yang lainnya? Taksi? Jangan harap. Tarif taksi disini sangat mahal dan sangat susah untuk didapatkan di jam – jam tertentu. Kenapa tidak mengendarai mobil? _Well, _mobilku berada aman didalam parkirang gedung kantor dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai jam pulang nanti. Sulit mendapatkan parkiran mobil di sepanjangan jalan disini, dan sebelum mobilku diambil paksa oleh petugas jalanan, akan lebih baik aku tetap memarkirkan mobilku disana. Bila kalian memiliki kendaraan motor atau sepeda mungkin lebih baik, mudah mendapatkan area parkir dan juga hemat biaya dan energi. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki motor—karena aku tidak bisa mengendarainya. Dan sepeda? Hmmm.. aku akan berpikir berulang kali untuk memilikinya.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Dan kenapa aku mendengar suara Chelsea berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan kearah belakangku dan mencari sosok kecil, berambut panjang dengan senyuma lebar—tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Mungkin aku salah mendengar panggilan itu atau mungkin efek dari membicarakan _Daddy_nya hingga membuatku membayangkan mendengar suara anaknya melayangkan protest dan terdengar memanggil terus sedari tadi.

"Baekhyunniiiiiieeee!"

Dan sosok yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi tiba – tiba muncul dihadapanku dengan memamerkan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Baekhyunnie mau kemana?"

Aku masih merasa bingung dan mencoba mencari tempat darimana ia muncul, sepanjang jalan ini hanya ada toko butik seragam sekolah, butik pakaian dan juga beberapa toko jam tangan, tidak ada toko anak – anak dan juga tidak ada taksi yang berhenti, hanya ada mobil sedan hitam merk _Aston Martin _berwarna hitam yang terparkir sedari tadi atau entah sejak kapan.

"Hei Chels.. kau darimana?" mulutku langsung berucap menanyakkan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di jalanan Manhattan seorang diri tanpa ada sosok _Daddy-_nya.

"Chelsea membeli seragam." Dia mengangkat satu – satunya paper bag yang berada di tangannya. "Baekhyunnie, Chelsea akan bersekolah di_** Constance**_ mulai minggu depan, Daddy sudah mendaftarkan aku tadi."

"O-oh wow. Selamat! Kau harus sekolah yang rajin." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman _'aku turut senang kau masuk sekolah'._

"Kau membeli seragam sendiri atau—

"Chelsea bersama Daddy, tapi Daddy masih ada di.." dan kini anak itu tengah menengok kearah jalanan untuk mencari sosok Daddynya yang entah berada dimana. "Tadi Chelsea dan Daddy sedang membeli roti untuk dibawa pulang, karena Chelsea melihat Baekhyunnie.. aku langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyunnie.. hehe." Dan dia masih sempat untuk tertawa sementara aku mulai bergerak untuk menanyakkan pada Kyungsoo nomor telepon Chanyeol agar aku bisa memberikan informasi bahwa anaknya berada bersamaku. Di pinggir jalan Manhattan dan di depan toko seragam.

"Chelsea akan menelepon Daddy."

Apa yang dikatakan Chelsea sungguh membuatku membuang nafas panjang. Kenapa anak itu tidak melakukannya sedari tadi untuk menelepon Daddynya tanpa harus membiarkan aku berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol kini tengah pusing mencari anaknya yang hilang.

Aku membawa Chelsea untuk menunggu dipinggir jalan, untuk mempermudah para pengguna jalan lainnya melewati jalanan yang hampir saja kami tutupi hanya untuk menunggu Chanyeol menjemput Chelsea, dan waktuku sudah habis selama 10 menit sedari tadi. Tidak ada _coffe _dan tidak ada jalan santai untuk kembali ke kantor karena setelah Chanyeol tiba aku akan langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantorku yang berjarak 4 blok kedepan atau setara 3km jaraknya.

"Baekhyun?" dan suara milik Chanyeol terdengar.

"Daddy!" Chelsea lebih dulu menyambutnya. "Chelsea mengejar Baekhyunnie tadi.. maaf aku meninggalkan Daddy." Dan terima kasih karena ia juga menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada disini bersama puterinya.

"Hai. Aku tidak tahu kalau Chelsea mengikutiku—maaf." Aku ikut menjelaskan dan bahkan mengatakan kata maaf yang dimana aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi Chels, kau membuat Daddy khawatir." Chanyeol tidak membalas apa yang aku katakan padanya dan juga tidak melihat kearahku atau memandangku sebentar seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya. Dan itu aneh. Dia seakan – akan menganggapku tidak ada ditengah – tengah antara dirinya dan Chelsea.

"_Sorry Dad."_

"Ayo, kita harus membeli perlengkapanmu yang lainnya." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Chelsea dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan itu. _Aston Martin _berwarna hitam yang terparkir disana itu adalah mobil Chanyeol, dan bodohnya aku hanya terdiam nemeperhatikan mereka berdua yang melangkah pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil tanpa ada kata perpisahan untukku ataupun sepatah dua patah lainnya.

Ini menyebalkan. Aku benar – benar dianggap tidak ada oleh mereka berdua!—oh oleh Chanyeol mungkin. Aku yakin ini hanyalah permainan balas dendam darinya karena apa yang sudah aku katakan padanya tempo hari.

Aku mendengus kesal dan memperhatikan bagaimana mobil itu melaju kencang menjauh dari tempatku, setelahnya aku baru teringat. Jam makan siangku sudah habis.

_Sialan._

Tadi aku sempat mengatakan akan berlari kembali ke kantorku bukan? Dan aku benar melakukannya. Melepaskan _stiletto _hitam yang aku kenakkan hari ini dan menguncir rambutku hingga menjadi layaknya ekor kuda, dan aku rasa aku berlari layaknya seekor kuda yang tengah beradu pacu.

Ini adalah waktu makan siang paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah hari – hariku.

Tidak peduli aku menjadi tontonan para warga Manhattan ataupun turis lainnya, karena yang aku pikirkan adalah datang tepat waktu sebelum bos – bosku duduk kembali di ruangan mereka. Tak peduli beberapa badan orang – orang yang aku tanpa sengaja atau mungkin secara sengaja aku tabrak, _well_—semoga mereka mengerti dan tidak mengumpatiku dengan bahasa kasar.

Dan semua usaha lari – lari membuang keringat dan juga menahan rasa malu akhirnya patut diberikan pujian.

Aku tiba dengan selamat dan tanpa ada kekurangan satu apapun di meja kerja tepat 10 menit sebelum para bos kembali dari waktu makan siang mereka. _Thanks God! _Bahkan aku masih bisa menstabilkan nafasku yang terengah – engah tidak karuan dan juga membersihkan sedikit keringat yang terlihat diatas kening dan juga bagian wajahku—oh tentu saja ada waktu untuk mengistrirahatkan kedua kakiku yang sudah aku paksakan berlari seperti kuda tadi.

"**Hey Bec.. habis marathon hah**?"

"**O-oh.. kinda.." **salah satu rekan kerjaku berjalan melewati meja kerja dan menyapaku. Dia perempuan, kalian tenang saja.

"**Ow.. aku mendengar rumour akan ada hal buruk terjadi sepertinya." **dan ternyata ia masih berada disekitarku dan kini mengajakku berbicara.

"**Hal buruk apa?" **Aku ikut menyahuti meskipun pandanganku masih tertuju pada layar computer di meja kerja untuk memperhatikan beberapa _email _yang masuk disana.

"**Akan ada pengurangan karyawan hari ini dan para direksi serta manager tengah merapatkannya.. ada beberapa rumour mengatakan mungkin juga akan ada beberapa karyawan yang dimutasi atau entah dipindahkan ke divisi lainnya." **Agnes—nama teman kerjaku yang berada di Divisi Marketing dan yang tengah berbicara saat ini.

"_**Well..**_** keadaan Kantor masih berada di situasi sulit.. apapun bisa terjadi." **Aku agak enggan untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai masalah yang terjadi pada kantorku ini dan berharap aku tidak akan terlibat dalam pengurangan atau pun mutasi kerja. Apapun bisa terjadi dan aku berharap yang terjadi padaku adalah hal yang terbaik.

Setidaknya.

Tapi.

Tuhan memberikan jawaban lain.

"**Kami memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke bagian Marketing dan bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk memasarkan produk ke beberapa bagian di Amerika—ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk belajar dan berkembang lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi **_**Manager Stylish Advisor**_**. Kami tahu kau memiliki **_**basic**_** dalam urusan **_**design**_** –dan akan sangat cocok dan membantu perusahaan lebih berkembang maju."**

Itu adalah rentetan kalimat yang dijelaskan padaku ketika aku berada duduk dihadapan Manager Personalia saat ini. Mereka tidak memecatku memang.. tapi di mutasi ke bagian yang sangat tidak aku sukai dan harus menjual produk—oh astaga! Ini mimpi buruk! Aku tidak menyukai marketing dan apapun mengenai penjualan dan sekarang mereka memintaku belajar dan mengembangkan keahlian yang aku miliki? Seandainya mereka memutasiku pada bagian _Business Development_ mungkin aku akan menjawab iya dengan cepat. Sudah pasti! Tapi tidak dengan tawaran yang mereka berikan kali ini.

"**Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"** jawaban yang setidaknya cocok untuk aku katakan pada beliau saat ini.

"_**Well, **_**Rebecca.. kau tahu situasi perkembangan pada **_**Waldorf **_**kali ini terus menurun.. dan kami mencoba mempertahankanmu disini.. karena kau memiliki kredibilitas kerja cukup baik dan berada di level teratas untuk semuanya—**

"**Kalian tidak ingin memecatku?" **dengan cepat aku mengambil kesimpulan dari ucapan omong kosong yang ia katakan. Kredibilitas apanya? Jelas – jelas mereka melakukan pengurangan pekerja pada bagian pabrik dan staff – staff lainnya. Alasan masuk akal adalah mereka tidak ingin memecatku karena dengan begitu mereka harus menyiapkan uang pesangon dan membayar semua tunjangan lebih banyak yang harusnya aku dapatkan karena telah bekerja selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"**Aku jelas menolak untuk dipindahkan, dan itu berarti aku mengundurkan diri dari **_**Waldorf.**_**" **Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi aku memberikan jawaban final teruntuk sang Manajer dan ia jelas terlihat kaget mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"**Becca.. kami benar - benar ingin mempertahankanmu disini."**

"**Aku tahu **_**Mam, **_**tapi aku tidak yakin akan fokus dan semangatku bekerja bila aku dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan team **_**Marketing.. **_**aku tidak memiliki **_**passion **_**untuk itu." **Usahaku untuk meyakinkan beliau masih terus berlanjut.

"**Kami akan kehilangan salah satu pegawai terbaik Becca.." **dia berucap dengan mudahnya seakan – akan aku akan tergiur dengan segala pujian itu.

Aku benar – benar tidak ingin dipindahkan pada divisi Marketing! Akan lebih baik aku menjadi penganggruran dan mencari pekerjaan lainnya dimana yang aku inginkan. Atau mungkin kembali mencoba peruntungan untuk menjadi salah satu stylish para artist – artist di Hollywood akan lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi Marketing _Fashion - Designer._

"**Aku benar – benar menolak menerima tawaran yang Anda ajukan padaku, **_**Mam. **_**Tapi mohon pahami juga bahwa aku bekerja menurut **_**Passion **_**yang ada pada diriku—dan itu membuatku lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari **_**Waldorf."**_

Aku berharap Manajer Personalia satu ini bisa benar – benar mengerti dan menyerah untuk membujukku menerima tawarannya. Ia masih memandangku, menghela nafas pendek lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"_**Alright.. **_**aku menghargai keputusanmu." **Ucapannya benar – benar menenangkanku. **"Mari kita membicarakan mengenai tunjangan yang masih kau miliki dan harus kami bayarkan setelah surat keputusan pengunduran dirimu ditanda tangani Direksi."**

Aku mengangguk dan memajukan sedikit bagian dadaku mendekat kearah meja karena pembahasan mengenai _salary _dan total tunjangan yang aku miliki lebih penting saat ini dibandingkan hal lainnya.

Kalkulator dan juga beberapa dokumen yang berasa dari staff bagian divisi keuangan memenuhi meja dimana kami masih mendiskusikan masalah total pembayaran _salary _milikku. Jumlah yang aku dapat lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan tapi juga tidak akan membuatku aman selama enam bulan kedepan dan dimana artinya itu adalah aku harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan baru setelah ini.

Selesai segala perbincangan mengenai _salary _, aku kembali ke meja kerja dan mulai merapikan segala perlengkapan milikku yang ada disana. Bagian kebersihan kantor membawakan satu dus berukuran sedang yang cukup untuk aku gunakkan guna membawa beberapa buku agenda, pot – pot kecil dan juga beberapa pernak – pernik lainnya yang berhasil membuatku bingung kenapa mereka semua berada di meja kerja kantorku. Bayangkan saja, aku menemukan kondom, permen, benang _Wol _dan beberapa mainan anak – anak dimana aku yakini itu semua aku dapatkan dari memesan _Happy Meal _dari McDonald's.

"**So.. kau lebih dulu mendapatkan berita buruknya hah?"**

Agnes kembali menghampiriku, tangannya dengan kurang ajar dan tanpa ijin melihat beberapa barang milikku yang sudah berada didalam kardus. **"Aku berharap kau mau bergabung dengan team **_**marketing **_**tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyukai itu bukan?" **ucapannya terdengar datar tanpa mengekspresikan apapun. Dan aku masih mengabaikan apapun yang ia katakan, hanya sebuah gerakkan mata dan alis yang entah terlihat seperti apa—karena bagiku itu adalah pertanda dalam artian _'Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu'._

"**Semoga sukses Becca.. aku harap kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan lagi." **dan pada akhirnya dia yang menyelesaikan sendiri percakapan satu arah itu. Sementara aku terus bergera merapikan barang – barangku agar bisa secepat mungkin keluar dari area kantor yang bukan lagi menjadi kantorku.

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau akan mengatakan pada Dad and Mom mengenai ini?" _adikku, Byun Seung-wan menanyakkan langsung ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu aku _resign _dari kantor tempatku bekerja. Aku sudah berada didalam Apartemenku, pada pukul tiga sore dan ini terasa aneh mengingat aku tidak pernah berada di ruangan ini pada jam saat ini.

"Aku rasa tidak.. mereka tidak perlu tahu.. dan _**kau **_tidak perlu mengatakan apapun juga!" ucapannku jelas terdengar seperti perintah untuknya.

"_Baiklah.. aku akan menjaga mulutku tetap aman. Lalu, apa rencanamu? Apa uang tunjangan yang kau dapatkan cukup membiayai pembayaran apartemen dan hidupmu disana?" _ia bertanya lagi, sungguh sangat perhatian.

"Untuk enam bulan kedepan aku masih bisa hidup layaknya _Millionaire._" Aku tertawa kecil di akhirnya dan Seung-wan ikut terdengar mengikutiku suara tertawaku.

"_Bagus.. kau tidak akan kelaparan selama itu.. Ngomong – ngomong.. aku tidak tahu akan mengundang Dad dan istrinya pada pernikahanku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Pertanyaan yang sangat sensitive dan aku sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban yang bijak pada adikku. Dalam lubuk hatiku jelas aku tidak mau mengundang _Dad _dan istrinya. Tidak akan. Ini adalah acara keluarga kami, acara keluarga yang seharusnya. _Dad, Mom, _aku dan Seung-wan yang seharusnya berkumpul bersama beserta keluarga besar Eric. Bukan dengan penambahan istri kedua yang _Dad _miliki.

Adikku masih terdiam disana dan menunggu apapun yang akan aku katakan, dan tidak mungkin aku tidak memberikan jawaban pada dirinya untuk masalah ini.

"Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu dan Eric adalah hal terbaik, apapun itu aku akan mendukungmu. Bila kau ingin _Dad _datang, aku akan bantu membicarakkanya dengan _Mom._"

Aku benar – benar mengatakan hal itu pada Seung- wan. Sungguh sangat bijaksana Byun Baekhyun—aku berucap pada diri sendiri. Mendengar Seung-wan yang cukup bahagia mendengar apa yang telah aku katakan padanya tadi membuatku lebih tenang. Setidaknya ia akan mengerti dan aku akan selalu mendukungnya, dia adikku. Kesayangannku.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Seung-wan ditelepon, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kini langit tengah menunjukkan perpaduan warna jingga dan warna langit gelap mulai terlihat. Pemikiran mengenai tidak adanya acara kerja di hari esok membuatku sedikit merasakan kesenangan tersendiri dan tentu ini harus dirayakan. Dimana dalam kamus kehidupanku, perayaan adalah saatnya untuk berpesta—di sebuah klub.

**.**

**NOIR Bar **telah pindah ke tempat lebih baik dan terlihat lebih sempurna dibandingkan sebelumnya, Bar terbaik yang berada di Pusat Kota dikelilingi dengan tempat tinggal para kaum Elite sudah pasti menjadikan NOIR Bar dipadati pengunjung melebihi biasanya meskipun hari ini masih terhitung hari kerja. Kamis malam dan nyatanya terlihat layaknya Jum'at malam, seluruh kursi terlihat dipenuhi beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minuman mereka, bahkan kursi – kursi di bar juga terlihat hampir semuanya terisi, beberapa orang yang tidak mendapatkan duduk memilih menikmati lantai dansa dan menyaksikan sang Dj bereaksi.

Pemandangan yang aku dapatkan ketika turun dari taksi tepat di pintu masuk Bar ini sudah menunjukkan perbedaan dibandingkan ketika Noir masih berada tak jauh dari area dimana aku tinggal.

Security menjaga pintu masuk dan bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan _body checking_, ketika aku berhasil melewati pemeriksaan pemandangan lain yang aku dapatkan ketika berada di lorong adalah suara musik _EDM _ciri khas mereka sudah terdengar dan itu tentu saja menambah semangat adrenalin dalam diriku. Langkahku semakin dipercepat dan kini dihadapkan dengan pemandangan dari ruangan utama pada klub ini. Bila sebelumnya Noir memiliki dua lantai yang dimana dibedakan lantai untuk _clubbing _dan _lounge,_ kali ini perbedaan lantai itu masih ada namun semua orang yang berada di _longue _lantai dua bisa menikmati pemandangan beberapa orang yang melakukan _clubbing _pada lantai dansa dibawahnya. Ini adalah design terbaik menurutku.

Interior yang ada terlihat lebih _simple_ dan minimalis namun masih tetap membawa sentuhan hiasan yang menjadi ciri khas Noir Bar sebelumnya. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah, beberapa karyawan mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya dan _mungkin _ada beberapa wajah baru yang bisa terlihat oleh mataku.

"**Well.. well.. lihat siapa yang akhirnya berkunjung."**

Aku membalikkan badan melihat siapa orang yang berani menyapaku seceptanya ini, dan Four berada di hadapanku. Mengenakkan seragam bartender berwarna hitam dan masih dengan model rambut yang sama, berwarna pirang dengan poni rapi pada keningnya.

"**Hai." **Aku menyapa singkat dan bahkan melakukan gerakkan tangan menyapa untuknya.

"**Oh come on girl! Lets find a seat for you!" **Four sudah merangkulku lebih dulu dan membawaku menuju bar, ia bahkan tak ragu – ragu untuk mengusir beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat sudah menyelesaikan minumannya hanya agar aku bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"**So... Seperti biasa hah?"**

Aku mengangguk menyetujui apa yang ia tanyakkan mengenai minuman karena meskipun mulutnya yang berucap, kedua tangannya dengan sigap menyiapkan minuman _dry martini _seperti yang biasa aku pesan. Minumanku bahkan disajikan diatas meja lebih cepat dibandingkan yang aku duga, ia menawarkan dan tanpa ragu – ragu aku segera menikmatinya karena tujuan utamaku adalah berpesta, melepas penat dan melupakan kejadian bagaimana aku_ resign _dari tempat kerja—ini jelas harus dirayakan—dan mungkin bila beruntung.. aku akan mendapatkan teman bercinta untuk malam ini. _Who knows right?_

"**Noir lebih padat dibandingkan sebelumnya." **Four berbicara padaku lagi ketika ia telah menyelesaikan beberapa pesanan yang datang tak lama setelah membuatkan aku minuman. "**Lebih padat, berbahaya dan lebih banyak rahasia." **Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya.

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Terlalu banyak orang – orang dengan setelan mewah dan mereka datang bukan hanya untuk minum - minum, bukan juga untuk bercinta. Terlalu banyak transaksi yang terjadi."**

Aku masih mendengarkan dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Padat, sesak, dan ramai. Sewajarnya sebuah klub harus ramai tapi tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti stadion yang penuh sesak karena sebuah konser. Ini hanya sebuah bar dan kepadatan ini tidak wajar. Four menunjukkan dengan dagu wajahnya yang diarahkan pada kumpulan anak – anak muda yang tengah berpesta entah karena acara apa dan mataku bisa menangkap dua dari mereka saling bertukar bungkusa. Putih dan cokelat. Dan aku bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka jelas melakukan transaksi jenis obat – obatan yang tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakkan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi di sebuah kota besar seperti New York.

"**Too bad hah."** Aku menyahut padanya.

"**Yeah.. tapi Bos Besar sudah meminta pihak keamanan mengambil tindakan, kami menginginkan Noir tetap bersih dari hal – hal seperti itu." **Dan apa yang ia katakan kini membuatku mengerti alasan dari security yang berjaga didepan namun tetap mengundang pertanyaan kenapa masih ada beberapa yang bisa lolos dari pemeriksaannya. **"Aku sarankan kau datang hanya untuk minum Bec, disini belum aman untuk mencari pria – pria yang bisa membawamu pulang untuk bercinta."**

_Thanks Four.. kau baik sekali. _Aku berucap dalam hati namun kepalaku mengangguk menyetujui apa yang ia katakan, meskipun tidak dengan dalam hatiku. Karena apa yang mataku dapati adalah sosok pria kira – kira berusia lebih muda dariku kini tengah memandangiku dan juga ketika kami saling bertemu pandang, ia mengangkat gelas minumannya sebagai sapaan _'halo'_. Dan aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya.

"**Aku akan berkeliling sebentar." **Alasan yang aku ucapkan pada Four tidaklah bohong, aku memang berniat berkeliling, namun juga memancing pria disana untuk mengikutiku dan mungkin kita bisa sedikit berbasa – basi diawalnya sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih panas.

Aku membawa gelas minumanku dan melangkah langsung menuju lantai dua dimana _loungenya_ berada. Berdiri dipinggir pembatas lantai disana dan memandangi pemandangan dibawah dimana orang – orang tengah meliukkan badan mereka menikmati apa yang dimainkan oleh sang _DJ_—dan juga, mengamati sosok pria yang sebelumnya memperhatikanku. Ia tengah memesan minuman di meja bar namun kini melangkah naik dan aku sangat yakin ia akan menghampiriku.

"**Kau mendapatkan tempat terbaik untuk mencari pemandangan menarik hah?"**

_See.. dia sudah berada disampingku sekarang._

"**Menunggu teman atau kau tengah mencari **_**teman**_**?"**

_Dan dia sangat agressive._

"**Siapapun itu.. I am pretty sure is not you, Sir."** Percayalah, aku mengatakan ini hanya untuk menjaga imej diriku supaya tidak terlihat mudah ia dekati, padahal didalam hatiku jelas ingin segera merasakan bagaimana pemandangan indah dibalik setelan yang ia kenakkan saat ini. Nakal memang.

"**Ouch." **Ia menjawab singkat dan masih memperhatikanku. **"Bila aku membelikanmu minuman, apa aku bisa mendaftar menjadi temanmu?"**

"**Tergantung."**

Dia tersenyum kecut mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"**Minuman apa yang akan kau belikan untukku." **_dan aku dengan bodohnya menjawab pasrah. _Jelas ia tersenyum lebar dan segera mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan pada salah satu waitress untuk menghampiri dirinya. Tak lama ia berbisik pada sang _waitress _dan juga kami digiring menuju sofa pada salah satu longue disana. Dia adalah pria yang akan bercinta denganku mala mini.

Berawal dari saling memandang, lalu ia membelikanku minuman, kami pindah ke sofa yang lebih private dan mulai membicarakan hal – hal untuk menarik satu sama lain. Proses itu tidak akan memakan waktu hingga lima jam kedepan, hanya obrolan singkat dan gerak tubuhnya sudah memperlihatkan bahwa gairah didalam dirinya tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk tidak menyerang dan menelanjangi diriku. Pria ini memang sangat menarik, tinggi badannya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari padaku dan itu cukup _ideal_, rambutnya berwarna blonde ciri khas _American_ dan ia mengerti cara berpakaian rapi dan terlihat menarik untuk datang ke sebuah _klub._ Setelan kerja masih ia kenakkan namun terlihat lebih santai dengan beberapa kancing atas yang _mungkin _sengaja ia buka beberapa serta menggulung lengannya hingga ke siku.

Okey, memandanginya membuatku ingin segera membawanya pulang.

"**Hm.. Well Becca.. **_**let's get out of here**_**." **Dan ini adalah kata – kata yang aku tunggu karena dalam artian yang sesungguhnya adalah.. _Ayo kita cari tempat untuk bercinta._

Pria ini—oh namanya Nate, ia membayar semua minuman yang kami pesan lalu ia membawaku menuju pintu keluar bar dimana saat ini kami tengah menunggu mobilnya diantarkan oleh petugas _Vallet_. Tangannya sudah mengusap punggung belakangku berulang kali dimana _sialnya_ itu membuatku ingin segera menelanjanginya juga. Semakin ia menggerakkan tangannya semakin aku ingin berteriak dan membawanya dalam cumbuan—tapi ternyata Nate lebih dulu membaca pikiranku. Ia menarik badan kecilku masuk dalam dekapannya dan segera memberikan ciuman kasar pada bibirku, tanganku secara otomatis mengalung pada lehernya dan mengeratkan badan kami hingga menempel tanpa celah. Aku sangat yakin sesuatu yang menegang dan mengusik perut bawahku adalah miliknya yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya.

"**Aku ingin segera memasukimu." **Ia sempat berbisik padaku sebelum kembali melumat kasar bibir kecilku. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan meremas rambut belakangnya mengisyaratkan bahwa kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama dan berharap secepat mungkin semua itu bisa terealisasikan.

Tapi harapan dan kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai malam ini. Ciuman kami masih berlanjut, tapi suasana disekitar semakin ricuh karena suara adu mulut dan juga dorongan – dorongan dari beberapa orang yang terlibat. Nate menyelesaikan ciumannya dan membawa badanku mendekap berusaha menjauhi area itu. Security Noir terlihat menggiring mereka dan merelainya, namun ada beberapa orang yang berteriak – teriak dan juga mulai rusuh karena ada dari mereka yang melayangkan pukulan dan mengenai orang – orang disekitar. Dan keadaan semakin tidak terkendali.

Aku membenci pemandangan ini dan hanya berharap Nate bisa membawaku segera pergi dengan mobilnya, namun entah kenapa mobil miliknya tak kunjung datang sementara keadaan disekitar kami semakin ricuh. Nate berada dibelakangku untuk menghalangi kerusuhan di belakang badannya, aku bersyukur pria ini tidak terpancing dan memilih untuk melindungiku dibandingkan ikut kericuhan disana—hingga pada akhirnya kami berdua terdorong dan membuat badanku jatuh berhadapan dengan jalanan, dan ini memicu kemarahan Nate. Tanpa membantuku untuk bangun ia lebih dulu memberikan pukulan pada dua orang disana. Memukul wajahnya dan juga bahkan menendangnya dengan keras, ia terlibat masuk dalam pergulatan disana dan aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya untuk berhenti tapi tidak ia dengarkan hingga pada akhirnya suara tembakkan terdengar dilayangkan entah oleh siapa tapi ketika mataku melihat keadaan sekeliling, pihak keamanan dan juga kepolisian sudah berada mengepung area pergulatan itu, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka berada disini.

_Sial._

"Bawa mereka semua ke kantor!"

Teriakkan dari salah satu polisi membuatku panik karena semua mulai bergerak menangkap beberapa pria yang terlibat dan itu termasuk Nate. Aku ingin menanyakkan kenapa ia ikut dibawa tapi tak sempat terucap karena salah satu polisi wanita mendekati dan menarik lenganku dengan cepat.

"Kau juga ikut _Young Lady._"

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Semua akan jelas saat kami menginterogasimu di Kantor."

"Tunggu—aku tidak tahu siapa mereka—hey!"

**.**

**.**

_**Chanyeol's Pov.**_

Setelah hampir seharian aku bersama Chelsea berbelanja kebutuhan untuk sekolahnya dan juga mainan baru untuknya, kami berakhir menikmati makan malam pada restoran keluarga yang berada di Pusat Kota. Menu makanan ala _Italia_ menjadi pilihan kami malam ini dan memang karena Chelsea sudah terbisa menikmati jenis masakannya, ia tidak melayangkan protes apapun ketika aku memesannya.

"Daddy.. nanti Chelsea boleh bermain dengan mainan baru kan?" Chelsea tengah memangku wajahnya yang menghadap kearahku, matanya berkedip – kedip untuk merayu _daddy-nya. _"Chelsea belum mulai sekolah, jadi tidak apa tidur agak malam.. kan Chelsea hanya bermain didalam kamar.. tidak main diluar dan bersama teman yang lain." Bibirnya sudah mengerucut karena aku tidak kunjung menjawab apa yang ia tanyakkan sebelumnya.

"Daddy... boleh ya.." Usahanya masih terus berlanjut.

"Daddy.."

"Daddy tampan.. Chelsea akan jadi anak penurut kalau Daddy mengijinkan."

"Aaaahh.. Dadddyyyy... Say yes pleaseeeee..."

"Aaaahh... Daddy pleaseeee..."

Chelsea bahkan tidak peduli bahwa kami berdua masih berada di restorannya dan bukannya didalam rumah, ia dengan tanpa malunya merengek dengan badannya yang bergerak karena kakinya aku yakin menendang –nendang tanpa arah.

"Daddy.. Daddy pleaseeee..."

"Dad.."

"Daddy.."

Suaranya mulai terdengar lesu, dan untungnya ia berhenti ketika beberapa makanan yang aku pesan mulai diantarkan. Chelsea masih merengut kesal namun juga memperhatikanku sesekali ketika ia bersiap menyantap makananya.

"Habiskan makananmu dan Daddy akan pertimbangkan acara bermain malammu." Aku berucap pelan kearahnya dan hanya dengan kata – kata yang aku ucapkan, kerucut pada bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Matanya melebar senang dengan badannya yang ikut duduk lebih tegak.

"Selamat makan!" Chelsea masih sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum mulutnya dipenuhi dengan cream dari _soup_ yang aku pesankan untuknya.

Chelsea terkadang bisa sangat diam ketika makan, atau kadang bisa cerewet dalam suatu waktu. Semua tergantung dengan apa yang ada didalam otaknya dan juga _mood_ dalam dirinya, dan untuk kali ini.. mungkin dia lebih memilih menikmati makan malamnya dibandingkan harus melontarkan beberapa topik pembicaraan.

"Apa rasanya enak?" Aku lebih dulu menanyakkan padanya karena sudah beberapa sata Chelsea tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya, mengambil beberapa potong roti dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyobek menjadi berukuran kecil untuk ia taburi diatas _Soup _–nya.

"Masih lebih enak buatan Daddy.. tapi karena Daddy tidak mau mengijinkan Chelsea bermain mala mini, _Soup_ restoran ini lebih nikmat." Ucapannya diakhiri dengan lidah kecilnya yang menjulur kearahku, bahkan wajahnya sengaja ditampakkan wajah kesal dan enggan untuk melihat kearahku yang ada dihadapannya.

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan ia melanjutkan suapan lainnya. "Jadi.. lebih enak buatan restoran ini? Daddy tidak akan membuatkanmu _Soup _yang sama kalau begitu—

"IHHHHH! Daddy curang!" ia langsung berteriak, matanya terlihat kesal dan bibirnya kembali mengerucut sempurna. "Daddy jahat!" ia menjelaskan lagi. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan _Steak _daging yang masih tersisa diatas piring makanku. Chelsea juga tidak membantah ataupun berbicara sedikitpun, ia masih merasa kesal dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Aku tahu dalam hatinya jelas ia merasa kesal berlipat – lipat.

Tapi meskipun ia merasa kesal karena-ku, ketika aku menawarkan _dessert _sebagai penutupnya, wajahnya mulai terlihat cerah kembali dengan senyuman kecilnya—yang dimana kini berubah tersenyum lebar ketika _Chocolate Mousse _sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Daddy, boleh kita membawa pulang _Chocolate Mousse-_nya?" ia menanyakkan padaku. Seluruh bagian bibirnya sudah dipenuhi dengan _cream_ cokelat disekelilingnya. "Daddy pasti tidak mengijinkan lagi, jahat sekali. Chelsea tidak mau bangun pagi, Chelsea tidak mau membangunkan Daddy.. Chelsea tidak mau jadi anak baik untuk Daddy lagi."

"Oh benarkah?" Aku menanyakkan padanya dengan wajah serius meskipun susah payah ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Chelsea yang menggemaskan.

"Iya, Chelsea tidak mau menurut dengan Daddy lagi.. Daddy jahat—

Ucapannya terpotong karena ponsel miliknya berdering mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo disana.

"Angkatlah, _Aunty-_mu pasti merindukanmu."

Chelsea langsung menuruti. "Halo, _Aunty_! Chelsea rindu!"

...

"_Aunty_.. Daddy jahat! Daddy tidak mengijinkan Chels bermain dengan mainan yang baru dibeli."

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar belum ada satu menit Kyungsoo menelepon, ia sudah mengadu akan hal yang baru saja terjadi dan melupakan bahwa mainan yang ia miliki adalah pemberianku.

"Ah.. Daddy yang membelikannya." Ia berucap menunduk dan enggan untuk melihat kearahku yang saat ini tengah tertawa karena mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo disana.

"Tapi kan Chelsea mau bermain—oh baiklah.. Chelsea akan memberikan ponselnya pada Daddy." Aku memperhatikan dengan bingung namun menerima ponsel Chelsea dan mendekatkannya pada telingaku.

"Kenapa?"

"_Aku bingung menjelaskannya padamu bagaimana, karena aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini—_

"Kenapa? Apa dia sakit atau mengalami kejadian buruk?" aku langsung mempertanyakkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak mengenia apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"_Dia berada di Kantor Polisi New York karena berada didekat perkelahian di Bar, mereka menahannya karena ingin melakukan test narkoba pada dirinya dan juga alasan yang lain—_

Kyungsoo masih menjelaskan lebih jauh apa yang ia ketahui apa yang terjadi disana, test Narkoba dan juga terlibat perkelahian, mengenai uang jaminan dan orang terdekat yang bisa dihubungi oleh Baekhyun untuk hadir di Kantor Polisi sebagai walinya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menelepon Ayahnya, dan aku tahu itu. Kyungsoo pun tahu kenapa ia menjadi pihak yang Baekhyun telepon tapi yang bisa datang sebagai walinya tentu saja bukan Kyungsoo.

Aku sudah membawa Chelsea untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya tanpa memberikan penjelasan pada puteri kecilku kemana tujuan yang akan kami sambangi, dan ia juga tidak bertanya banyak. Duduk diam pada kursi penumpangnya dengan memeluk bantal tangan berbentuk kucing disana, sementara aku fokus pada jalanan malam ini agar bisa secepatnya tiba di kantor polisi dimana Baekhyun berada.

_**Chanyeol's Pov End.**_

**.**

**Author's Pov.**

**Tempat **yang sangat tidak menyenangkan meskipun banyak orang berada disekitarnya, ataupun banyak berkunjung datang adalah Kantor Polisi. Sebanyak apapun orang yang berada disana, suasana tetap mencekam dan hawa dingin sangat terasa, dan ketika tidak ada satu orang pun yang berkumpul itu lebih terasa mencekam seakan – akan tengah memasuki wilayah dunia lain atau mungkin berada di waktu yang berbeda.

Namun Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya berada didalam ruangan interogasi Kantor Polisi New York dan saat ini dirinya mendapatkan giliran berhadapan dengan para penyidik disana.

"**Kau orang Korea?" **Penyidik yang bernama Caroline duduk dengan tenang dan melihat profil data dengan nama Baekhyun disana. **"Usiamu 26 tahun? Belum menikah?" **ucapannya berlanjut dan Baekhyun masih duduk dengan tegang dihadapannya. **"Apa kau sudah menghubungi walimu?" **kali ini Baekhyun memberikan jawaban dengan anggukkan kepalanya. **"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakkan beberapa hal padamu dan aku harap kau mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didekatmu tadi, aku butuh jawaban jujur dan bukan jawaban yang hanya akan membebaskanmu dengan mudah saat ini namun pada akhirnya kau akan kembali karena pernyataanmu adalah bohong. Itu akan memberikanmu hukuman lebih berat." **Suara tegas petugas penyidik jelas mengintimidasi dan mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan cepat dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang diberikan hanyalah ingin mengetahui bagaimana awal mula Baekhyun berada disana, perkiraan ia datang dan apa saja yang ia lakukan, lalu penjelasan lebih detail ketika Baekhyun berada didepan pintu masuk _klub_ kemudian mengapa ia masih berada disana ketika ia tahu disekitarnya tengah terjadi perkelahian.

"**Kenapa kau masih berada disana?"**

"**Aku dan Nate menunggu mobilnya yang tak kunjung datang, kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan alasan perkelahian itu. Nate bergabung karena beberapa orang terdorong kearah kami dan salah satu dari mereka hendak memukul Nate, ia melawan namun tertarik ke tengah – tengah perkelahian." **Baekhyun mulai lebih tenang menjelaskan dan tanpa ada suara gugup yang terdengar, penjelasannya bisa dianggap sebagai penjelasan yang rinci dan tanpa ada unsur hal yang ditutupi.

"**Apa hubunganmu dengan pria yang bernama Nate?"**

"**Aku mengenalnya didalam, dan hanya berniat pulang untuk mungkin bercinta atau melakukan hal pribadi yang tidak mungkin aku jelaskan padamu."**

Sang penyidik tersenyum kecil dan memperhatikan dandanan Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa ia pikirkan seperti beberapa wanita malam yang ditemukan di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempat – tempat _clubbing. _Tubuh putih pucatnya hanya ditutupi setelan _mini dress _berwarna hitam ketat menutupi bagian dada hingga sebatas paha atasnya.

"**Penjelasan darimu kurasa sudah cukup, kami hanya butuh test **_**urine **_**dan juga darahmu."**

Baekhyun membelak bingung karena ia sempat mendengar bahwa beberapa pria saja yang harus melakukan test _Narkoba_ dan kini ia harus ikut serta sementara dalam hatinya sangat yakin tidak ada satupun _Narkoba _yang masuk dalam tubuhnya. Hanya alcohol yang mungkin berada didalam kandungan darahnya. Ia sangat yakin.

"**Aku tidak mengkonsumsi Narkoba apapun dan kalian bahkan sudah memeriksa isi tasku dan tidak ada benda atau hal aneh apapun disana." **Baekhyun mempertanyakkan dan berharap ada kesalahan yang mungkin penyelidik wanita itu lupakan.

"**Kami memang tidak menemukan narkoba atau apapun didalam tasmu, tapi mungkin didalam tubuhmu Nona. Kau menghabiskan malam dengan salah satu bandar Narkoba di New York dan aku harus memastikan tubuhmu bersih dari Narkoba dan sejenisnya." **Ucapan yang dikatakan penyidik jelas tidak lagi membuat Baekhyun membelak bingung, kini ia merasa kaget dan juga butuh penjelasan lebih lengkap akan apa yang ia dengar. Badannya kembali duduk pada kursi didalam ruang Interogasi dan menatap diam kearah dinding disana, mencoba memahami dan menahan segala kekesalan atas hal bodoh yang ia lakukan malam ini.

Baekhyun kembali ditinggalkan seorang diri dalam ruangan itu, setidaknya meskipun dingin dan sepi dirinya masih ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dimejanya yang sangat enggan untuk ia minum, duduk termenung seorang diri didalam ruangan itu cukup menyiksa dirinya dan dengan secangkir kopi rasanya sangat tidak ampuh untuk mengusir perasaan takut dan gelisah akan test yang akan ia jalani. Bertemu dengan salah satu bandar Narkoba dan hampir saja menghabiskan malam bersama lelaki brengsek itu jelas membuat dirinya merasa malu dan juag kesal akan kebodohannya.

Badannya tersentak kaget ketika pintu ruangan kembali dibuka secara cepat, penyidik yang bernama Caroline kembali masuk namun kini tak sendiri. Ada sosok pria dibelakangnya dan ketika pandangan Baekhyun menangkap jelas sosok yang berdiri disana, bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya mulai turun diluar kendalinya. Seketika pemikiran dalam kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penyelamatnya telah datang, ia akan bebas da tak perlu merasa takut akan apapun lagi setelah ini.

"Chan—chanyeol."


	6. 6

**_"Nona Rebecca Byun akan melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu-_**

**_"Aku keberatan. Aku meminta pemeriksaan dilakukan di rumah sakit lain."_**_ suara berat Chanyeol menyahuti petugas yang sebelumnya menjelaskan prosedur penjaminan kebebasan Baekhyun._

**_"But—"_**

**_"Tanyakkan pada atasanmu, aku sudah berbicara padanya." _**_Chanyeol memotong ia bawa untuk duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun dan Chelsea yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya berdiri berbicara pada petugas kepolisian disana._

_"Baekhyunnie.. apa mereka jahat pada Baekhyunnie?" Chelsea berbisik pelan pada Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chelsea—anak kecil yang secara tiba - tiba bisa berada di kantor polisi bersama Daddy-nya—terlebih kondisi dirinya juga tidak memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan secara rinci mengingat ia sendiri yang tertangkap langsung oleh polisi._

_"Mereka tidak jahat Princess.." Chanyeol yang memberikan jawaban pada puteri kecilnya._

_"Lalu kenapa mereka menangkap Baekhyunnie?"_

_"Baekhyunnie mungkin melakukan kesalahan-"_

_Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, ia jelas bisa mendengar jawaban apa yang diucapkan olehnya._

_"—untuk itu para polisi ini membawa Baekhyun ke kantornya untuk dimintai keterangan apa Baekhyunnie benar bersalah atau tidak." Chelsea mengerutkan alisnya, nampaknya anak kecil itu masih berusaha mencerna jawaban yang dijelaskan padanya sementara kedua orang dewasa disampingnya saling memberikan tatapan sengit dalam keterdiaman mulut mereka._

**_"Richard."_**_ suara lain terdengar memanggil memecah keterdiaman disana. _**_"So.. the hot guy came back hah."_**_ salah satu wanita yang mengenakkan seragam kepolisian formal menghampiri tempat dimana Chanyeol duduk._

_"Hai, Nicky." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan tangan sementara wanita polisi itu tengah siap memberikan pelukan pada Chanyeol._

**_"How are you handsome." _**_dan mereka berdua saling memberikan pelukan tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chelsea yang duduk dalam diam dan memperhatikan kedua orang disana. Chanyeol membalas pelukan dari polisi wanita yang dipanggil Nicky itu dan bahkan ia juga memberikan ciuman pada pipi—_

"_Daddy."Chelsea dengan sigap turun dan menghampiri Chanyeol, puteri-nya itu bahkan langsung memberikan pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat posesif._

"**_And I see you have a beautiful little girl now, how's a surprise."_**

_Baekhyun yang masih duduk ditempatnya hanya bisa menyaksikan tontonan dihadapannya dan juga memperhatikan bagaimana Chlesea yang masih posesif disana dan berusaha menjauhkan sang Daddy dari hadapan polisi wanita itu._

"**_Yes, I already have this little one." _**_Chanyeol akhirnya menjelaskan, tangannya mengusap kepala Chelsea dengan sayang dan merangkula anak itu untuk tetap berada didekatnya. _**_"Jadi.. nampaknya kau bukan lagi petugas polisi bawahan hah?" _**_kini giliran Chanyeol yang melemparkan pertanyaan._

_Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, _**_"Seperti yang kau lihat.. aku menjadi kepala kepolisian disini."_**

"**_Wow, that's amazing."_**

"**_And.. aku dengar namamu banyak dibicarakan malam ini, ada apa? Kau kembali membuat masalah atau—_**

"**_No—no—no. Itu bukan aku." _**_bantahannya terdengar secara cepat. _**_"Sepupu jauhku—"_**_ Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun dan menunjukkan pada polisi itu, _**_"Dia berada di saat yang tidak tepat malam ini dan terpaksa dibawa ke kantor polisi."_**

_Petugas itu mengernyitkan alisnya, _**_"Dia bersama dengan Archibald?"_**

"**_Yap." _**_Chanyeol menjawab lagi._

"**_Oh ya, aku tahu. Rebecca Byun right?" _**_pandangan wanita itu kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih dengan posisi yang sama disana. _**_"He's hot, really." _**_Baekhyun memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya mencoba mencerna kata 'He' yang diucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan Chanyeol atau Nate Archibald. _**_"But, he's an asshole." _**_Dan penjelasannya berikutnya bisa membuat Baekhyun paham apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah mengenai lelaki brengsek bernama Nate Archibald. _**_"Well, aku akan mengecheck lagi masalah yang menerkaitkan Nona Byun—_**

"**_Aku meminta pemeriksaan urine dan darah dilakukan di rumah sakit lain, aku tidak mau dia melakukan pemeriksaan disini dengan dilihat oleh banyak orang." _**_Chanyeol langsung menjelaskan permasalahannya dan polisi itu menyimak._

"**_Kami ingin hasilnya saat ini Richard."_**

"**_Aku tahu, aku akan membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit—Nicky, aku membawa anak kecil disini dan kau tahu betul kantor polisi bukan area bermain anak perempuan bukan?" _**_Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda yang memperlihatkan bagaimana ia memang berniat untuk meluluhkan petugas polisi itu dengan alasan anaknya._

"**_You got me, Park." _**_Polisi itu memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya, dan sebelum ia melenggang keluar dari ruangan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi._

"_Daddy.. dia siapa?" tepat polisi wanita itu keluar, Chelsea secara langsung menanyakkan pada Chanyeol wanita itu._

"_Dia teman Daddy, kenapa baby.. kau cemburu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Chelsea hingga berantakkan._

"_Chelsea tidak suka! Dia mencium Daddy tanpa minta ijin." Nada tidak suka terdengar jelas namun dari apa yang diucapkan Chlesen namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menggendong puteri kecilnya itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya._

"_Dia teman Daddy sayang." Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi._

"_Baekhyunnie teman Daddy, tapi dia tidak mencium Daddy." Rajuk Chelsea. "Iya kan Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie tidak mencium Daddy—_

_Belum selesai Chelsea menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu mencium bibir Baekhyun dimana wanita itu sama sekali tidak siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol._

"_Daddy yang mencium Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sementara Baekhyun yang tengah menegang dengan mata yang telah tertutup karena ciuman yang mengejutkan Chanyeol lakukan baru saja masih terdiam kaku disana._

"_Daddddyyyy!"_

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

**_You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,_**

**_And even a little danger._**

—**_LJ Smith_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Baekhyun.._

_Mmmhhh.._

_Pelan –pelan sayang.._

Bisikannya terdengar pelan tapi suara beratnya sangat mengintimasi hingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti apa yang ia katakan, sementara aku merasakan panas memuncak dari dalam tubuh dan seharusnya ini bisa dikeluarkan sesegera mungkin namun perintah yang ia katakan justru membuat aku mampu menahan puncak klimaks ini. Bergerak diatas perutnya dengan pelan, membawa penisnya yang tengah berada didalamku untuk menusuk tepat pada titik dimana kelemahanku berada dan miliknya semakin mengeras didalam sana.

Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Ia bahkan mulai ikut bergerak mengangkat pinggulku untuk bergerak naik turun bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang ia hentakkan dengan kasar—aku yakin ia juga merasakan klimaks yang semakin dekat. Erangan dan desahan yang aku suarakan sengaja aku perdengarkan tepat pada telinganya, dan ia ikut terhanyut dengan melumat payudaraku dan meremas kencang dengan tangan besarnya dimana membuatku semakin berteriak sementara badannku kembali bergerak cepat diatasnya untuk membuat kami berdua klimaks.

Kami berciuman, mencumbu, mengigit dan menggerakkan pinggul bawah dengan tak beraturan hanya demi pencapaian bersama. Otot – otot perut dan lengannya menjadi sasaran cengkraman tanganku ketika aliran cairan _orgasme _mengalir membasahi miliknya didalamku, sementara ia masih terus menghujam miliknya didalam sana. Mengundang pencapaian klimaks lainnya secara bersama.

Dari semua pria yang telah melakukan seks denganku setiap malamnya baru kali ini aku pastikan bahwa dia adalah pria paling hebat diantara semuanya, suara beratnya yang memanggil dan mendesahkan namaku secara bersamaan adalah panggilan pengguncah gairah, tangan besarnya bahkan begitu lembut merangsangkan sentuhan diseluruh tubuhku dan aku akui, jari – jarinya bisa bermain sangat nakal dimanapun. Penisnya adalah senjata terhebat dari semuanya. Begitu besar dan panjang, dan... terasa nikmat ketika berada _didalam_ku.

"_Cum again baby..." _suaranya bahkan masih bisa terdengar sangat erotis ketika ia bergerak dengan terengah – engah mengundangku untuk kembali klimaks. Isi kepala dan mulutku bahkan tak cukup cepat untuk merespon apa yang ia katakan karena badanku memegang penuh kendali kali ini untuk bergerak naik turun seirama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh_nya._

"_Faster babe.. faster—_

Dia terus berbisik.

Sementara aku kini tengah kacau karena gelombang kenikmatan yang ia berikan dan juga mencari – cari pelampiasan akan kenikmatan semua ini. Otot – otot pahaku tengah menjepit pinggangnya dengan erat sementara tanganku meremas rambut hitam gelamnya, ia bahkan terus memancing libido dengan menciumi leher dan juga payudaraku.

"_Chanyeol.."_

Tunggu.

Bukan Chanyeol. Aku tidak sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol.. chan—_

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

Aku tidak melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol! ini tidak nyata.. ini tidak nyata.. ini tidak nyata!

"Nooooo!" dan itu adalah teriakanku. Melengking keras memecah keheningan suasana pagi didalam kamar apartemenku setelah tersadar dari mimpi aneh yang aku alami. Mimpi berhubungan seks dengan seseorang yang bahkan saat ini menjadi orang nomor satu dalam list pria yang membenciku dengan sangat. Park Chanyeol.

"Shit!" dan kalimat itu adalah apa yang tepat aku ucapkan untuk suasana pagi ini, mimpi erotis dan mendapatkan diriku sepenuhnya mengalami _orgasm _yang nyata. Tidak hanya didalam mimpi. Tapi benar – benar dirasakan bahkan ketika aku sepenuhnya tengah terbangun. Sial.

Kalian tentu sudah tahu siapa Park Chanyeol itu, tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi lebih detail terutama dengan visualisasi tentangnya. Dan tolong... lupakan apa yang aku jelaskan didalam mimpi tadi. Yang perlu kalian ingat adalah, dia sangat membenciku saat ini, dan aku juga seharusnya membenci diirnya beberapa waktu lalu.. tapi entahlah. Yang aku yakin, ia membenciku. Sangat. Mungkin Kalian masih bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan dan menanyakkan kenapa bisa seperti ini? Biar aku jelaskan.

Tentu kalian sudah tahu bagaimana aku membenci dirinya karena kejadian di bar dan juga segala sikap yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku kira wajar bila aku membenci dirinya dan menempatkan _hot daddy—_Park Chanyeol sebagai pria yang tidak akan pernah melakukan seks denganku. Seharusnya semua berjalan normal seperti biasanya dan seperti yang sudah – sudah terjadi selama beberapa waktu belakangan sejak kepindahannya. Tapi sejak malam itu, malam dimana ia datang dan menyatakan sebagai penjamin diriku sepenuhnya, malam ketika aku bertemu dengan pria tampan seksi lainnya selain Park Chanyeol tapi ternyata pria itu lebih brengsek dan jahat—Nate Archibald.

Sejujurnya saat itu aku sangat – sangat berterima kasih padanya, sangat.. percayalah, aku benar – benar ingin mengatakan padanya aku sangat berterima kasih dan juga meminta maaf—_tapi aku tidak melakukannya—_dan aku juga merubah sikap dinginku padanya di keesokan harinya, aku malah melakukan hal bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Di malam itu, ketika ia mengeluarkan aku dari ruangan dingin dan penuh cermin besar disana, aku mendengar ia berbicara dengan para petugas polisi dan dari itu semua itu yang aku tahu adalah ia penjaminku _Surprise? _Tentu saja. Pertama, ia bukan bagian dari keluarga terdekat ataupun keluarga jauhku tapi ia mengatakan bahwa aku sepupunya. Kedua, ia bahkan menandatangani dokumen dimana tertulis selama seratus hari kedepan aku berada dibawah jaminan dan tanggung jawabnya. Ketiga, ia membebaskan aku dengan memberikan uang jaminan sebesar 50,000 USD—ini bukanlah jumlah uang yang sedikit—dan Chanyeol memberikan uang itu hanya untuk membebaskan aku.

Ia bahkan meminta pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukan untuk _urine _dan juga darah padaku dilakukan di rumah sakit lain, dan ini bisa terjadi entah karena pembayaran uang jaminan yang cukup besar atau karena ada petugas polisi wanita yang ternyata sudah cukup dekat dengannya, mungkin mantan kekasihnya—entahlah. Intinya, aku berhasil keluar dari kantor polisi—_thank's God—_dan meskipun aku dan Chanyeol sempat terlibat adu mulut karena aku memprotest padanya karena dengan tanpa ijinya dia menciumku secara tiba – tiba dihadapan anaknya tapi akhirnya kami bisa duduk bersama dalam mobil mewahnya yang sangat seksi itu—_Aston Martin—_dimana aku harus memangku Chelsea karena mobil itu tidak memiliki kursi penumpang dibelakangnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aman, sangat aman. Tidak ada ciuman secara tiba – tiba , tidak ada adu mulut antara aku dengan dirinya, Chelsea bahkan duduk manis dipangkuanku dengan nyamannya. Itu bagus.

Sayangnya, di rumah sakit lah semua itu terjadi.

Kami datang dan Chanyeol yang mengurusi segala pendaftaran dan bahkan berbicara pada suster di rumah sakit dengan begitu mudahnya hingga tanpa menunggu lama aku segera dibawa keruang laboratorium dan menjalankan prosedur yang diminta. _Mudah bukan? _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu, mungkin karena pesona Park Chanyeol menjalar ke semua wanita yang ia temui—ini fakta.

Setelah memberikan sample darah dan _urine _pada pihak laboratorium, kami diminta menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Chanyeo dan Chelsea masih menunggu disana. Chelsea sudah tertidur dengan paha ayahnya sebagai bantal ditutupi oleh kemeja luaran yang Chanyeol pakai sebelumnya.

"Mereka meminta aku menunggu hasilnya." Aku yang sudah berada didekat dimana Chanyeol dan Chelsea berada langsung berucap dan duduk pada bangku kosong lainnya. Cukup jauh dari dimana mereka duduk—yang mana aku sengaja lakukan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin hampir 1 jam. Aku tidak menanyakkan pada suster yang melakukan tadi." Aku menatap Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah berpikir dan memperhatikan kondisi rumah sakit, tangannya mengusap kepala Chelsea yang berbaring di pahanya sementara anak itu tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Chels, kau mau Daddy antarkan pulang terlebih dulu?"

Chelsea menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Daddy akan mengantarmu pulang lalu Daddy kembali kesini dan menemani Baekhyunnie menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya."

Dan kini Chelsea melihat kearahku. "Baekhyunnie akan ditinggal sendiri disini?"

"Tidak apa.. aku mungkin bisa pulang sendiri dengan taksi nantinya—

"No! Baekhyunnie tidak boleh pulang sendiri." Chelsea bangkit bangun. "Daddy.. kita tunggu disini ya.. Chelsea tidak mau pulang." Anak itu merajuk pada Daddynya. Chanyeol yang melihat jelas hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengusak rambut anaknya.

"Ne _Princess. Now sit down." _Chelsea mengangguk patuh, duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah menambahkan _earphone_ di telinganya dan entah menonton video apa dari benda persegi canggih itu.

Aku tidak banyak bicara saat itu, setelah melihat Chelsea sudah teralihkan oleh ponselnya, aku mengalihkan pandangan kembali kedepan. Duduk dengan tenang, sesekali memperhatikan apa yang terjadi disekitaran ruang tunggu, memperhatikan beberapa pasien berlalu lalang atau pun para petugas pelayanan rumah sakit disana. Hingga dalam satu jam kedepan.

Membosankan bukan? Sangat. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak banyak berkomunikasi sebetulnya, namun ketika Chelsea tengah tertidur, dan saat tu Chanyeol hendak pergi ke kamar kecil jadi ia menitipkan Chelsea padaku. Aku mengiyakan dan berpindah posisi untuk membiarkan pahaku menjadi bantal anak itu, dan Chanyeol juga berniat menanyakkan pada petugas mengenai bagaimana hasil dari pemeriksaan darah dan _urine_-ku setelahnya.

"Mereka belum mendapatkan hasilnya." Chanyeol berucap ketika ia telah kembali.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Mungkin 15 hingga 30 menit kemudian." Ia bersiap hendak memindahkan badan Chelsea berada di gendongannya.

"Biarkan saja," aku menahannya. "Ia terlihat sudah nyaman, kalau kau pindahkan ia akan terbangun nantinya." Aku mengatakan seperti itu karena menyadari dari posisi tidur Chelsea saat ini, anak itu sudah sangat nyaman dan bila Chanyeol memindahkan kepalanya lagi mungkin ia akan terbangun.

"Baiklah..katakan padaku bila pahamu mulai terasa kram." Ia duduk disebelah Chelsea, menopang kaki anak itu keatas pahanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya, lalu ia tersenyum nakal kearahku. "Tentu saja agar aku memindahkan Chelsea untuk tidur di pahaku Baekhyun, jangan berpikir karena mungkin aku akan mengusap pahamu. Mungkin akan aku lakukan kalau kita sekarang berada di kamar."

Sejujurnya, bila otakku sangat waras. Mungkin aku akan mengumpat kesal dalam diam, mungkin menggelengkan kepala, mungkin juga memukul badannya karena membicarakan hal tak senonoh padaku. Seharusnya aku melakukan itu semua.. seharusnya. Hanya saja otakku saat itu dipenuhi dengan segala pikiran aneh entah karena apa hingga aku menjawab...

"Mengusap paha layaknya seorang pria yang akan memperkosa wanita."

Itu jawabanku. Bodoh. Tidak berkelas. Mengundang sarkatis diantara kami berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?" dan Chanyeol langsung menjawab dingin, ia bahkan bukan lagi memberikan tatapan bingung, tatapannya kali ini dingin dan tajam.

Dan jawabanku berikutnya masih sama bodohnya. "Ayolah Chanyeol.. kau tahu apa maksudku, pria – pria sepertimu pasti sangat ahli dalam membujuk para wanita hanya untuk bisa kau nikmati tubuhnya, apa kau pernah memperkosa wanita? Apa Chelsea salah satu hasil dari perbuatanmu dimalam – malam hina—

"Otakmu memang perlu dicuci Nona Byun!" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. Dan dia benar, otakku sepertinya harus dicuci. "Dan kalau kau mengatakan aku pria yang mudah memperkosa wanita, seharusnya kau lebih pintar menilai pria – pria yang kau tiduri setiap malamnya! Pria brengsek tidak mengatakan ia brengsek secara langsung Byun!"

Mau tahu sebodoh apa aku? aku masih bisa tertawa mendengar apa yang ia katakan, dan baru mulai menyadari ucapanku salah ketika ia mengangkat badan Chelsea menjauh dariku.

"K-kau mau kemana?" aku bangkit berdiri menyusul langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan membawa Chelsea pergi hingga ke pintu keluar rumah sakit. "Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?!" aku berteriak padanya hingga ketika kami tiba dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Aku membawa Chelsea pulang, kau bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri!" Dia menjawab dingin, dan tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku!"

Disitulah aku sadar, Chanyeol marah atas semua yang aku katakan dan mungkin lakukan padanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi dingin dan marah dari wajah Chanyeo. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan apapun padaku karena aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan pula darimu Byun." Ia bahkan tidak lagi memanggil nama panggiilanku. "Urus semua permasalahanmu sendiri dan semoga kau berhasil menemukan pria yang puas menikmati badan kotormu itu!" ia bahkan menunjuk kearahku.

Seingatku, aku hanya berdiri terdiam disana, mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Chanyeol yang merendahkan diriku dan memperhatikan pandangannya yang terlihat sangat enggan untuk melihat kearah wajahku. Dia benar – benar menganggapku sebagai wanita rendahan sekelas pelacur – pelacur dijalanan—_mungkin_. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang pria berteriak padaku dan bahkan mengatai diriku seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kapan mobilnya berlalu pergi, dan kapan aku tersungkur berlutut diparkiran rumah sakit.

_So pathetic._

Aku kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit masih dalam kebingungan dan kerja otak yang sangat tidak bekerja dengan baik, nafasku bahkan tersenggal – senggal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang masih terngiang – ngiang. Kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhku kotor dengan cepat membawa putaran masa dimalam aku melakukan hubungan seks kilat dengan para pria asing setiap malamnya. Ia benar – benar menganggap aku pelacur kan?

"Nona Rebecca Byun?" suara petugas rumah sakit menyadarkan aku, akhirnya. "Hasilmu sudah keluar, dokter ingin memberikan penjelasan mengenai hasilnya." Anggukkan kepala adalah yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu, ia menggiringku ke ruangan sang dokter dan jangan tanyakkan apa yang Dokter itu jelaskan padaku karena aku tidak ingat.

Sama sekali.

Singkatnya seperti itulah kejadian dimana aku memancing amarah Chanyeol hingga ia sangat membenciku hingga saat ini. Empat puluh lima hari semenjak malam dimana semuanya terjadi. Empat puluh lima hari juga tidak ada tukar pandang dan sapaan dengan dirinya atau pun si kecil Chelsea. Apartemennya selalu tertutup rapat seakan – akan tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan didalam sana. Aku tahu ia masih tinggal disana, karena aku sempat melihat beberapa tugas _valley _apartemen memarkirkan mobil miliknya.

Aku merasa bersalah, sangat – sangat merasa bersalah. Dan mengenai apa yang ia katakan mengenai tubuh kotorku ini.. berhasil membuatku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri dan juga bertobat dengan dunia malam serta seks – seks kotor itu. Bagus bukan? Tapi.. semenjak aku mulai memantapkan niat untuk tidak terjun kembali dalam dunia itu, aku memimpikan hal – hal kotor dengan Chanyeol. Sial. Sebeneranya apa yang Tuhan inginkan untukku sih?!

Hari ini masih sama dengan hari – hari pengangguran yang telah aku jalani selama ini, terbangun dari memimpikan bercinta dengan Chanyeol, lalu mandi berendam begitu lamanya dan kemudian bersiap untuk menikmati _Brunch _atau _Lunch _setelahnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Apartemennya masih sama, tertutup rapat.

Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, dan kali ini aku sengaja terdiam memandangi pintu itu dan berharap siapa pun membuka pintu dan muncul dihadapanku. Harapan yang selalu aku katakan dalam hati sejak empat puluh lima hari yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini pun akan sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang muncul. Chanyeol tidak akan mau menampakkan dirinya padaku.

**_Klik._**

Ada suara terdengar. Suara kunci yang terbuka.

Aku kembali berbalik, mencoba menajamkan pendengaran dimana aku yakin suara itu berasal dari pintu Apartemen Chanyeol.

**_Klik._**

Dan memang benar. Itu suara dari pintunya.

"**_Aku sudah didalam apartemenmu, Chelsea belum kembali maka dari itu aku menggunakkan kunci duplikat untuk masuk—"_** dan suara wanita dewasa terdengar menyambar keluar. "Iya, cepatlah naik aku sudah berada didepan pintu. Oh kau tidak bersama Chelsea, baiklah.." wanita itu memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh beda dariku, rambut hitamnya tergurai panjang, ia bahkan mengenakkan setelan berwarna merah muda selutut, payudaranya bahkan tercetak jelas disana, dan untungnya.. menurutku ia memiliki bentuk badan yang cukup bagus, hanya saja terlalu kurus. Aku rasa ia masih keturunan Korea.

"**_Oh, halo." _**Dia menyapa kearahku, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai." Suaraku membalas singkat.

"**_Aku baru datang dua jam yang lalu, aku teman Chanyeol." _**Great. Dia menjelaskan dia teman Chanyeol. _Oh really?_ Teman memiliki kunci duplikat apartemennya? Pria itu benar – benar sangat lihai memanjakkan wanitanya.

"**_Hai, aku hanyalah tetangga Chanyeol. Dan welcome to New York."_** Percayalah suaraku sangat terdengar manis dan ramah menyapanya.

"**_Semoga Chanyeol dan Chelsea tidak merepotkan anda ketika mereka baru pindah disini ya.." _**aku tidak tahu apa yang ia maksudkan, tapi aku semakin kesal mendengarnya. Siapa dirinya mengucapkan kata – kata itu? Kalau dia adalah salah satu keluarga mungkin saja.. dan itu semakin membuatku berpikir mungkin saja dia adalah tunangan Chanyeol atau entahlah.. aku malas berpikir.

"Kau masih menunggu?" Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari lift langsung melontarkan suara melihat wanitanya tengah berbincang denganku.

"Oh hey Chan! Aku baru saja menyapa tetanggamu.. oh kita belum berkenalan." Dia melangkah mendekat untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Aku bersuara lebih dulu dan membalas jabat tangannya dimana terasa sangat lembut.

"Oh, kau ternyata orang Korea juga, aku—

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk menunggu didalam." Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakang wanita itu, memeluknya dan bahkan memberikan ciuman pada pipi wanitanya. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk aku lihat.

"YA! Chanyeol-ah!" Wanita itu berteriak dan berbalik memukul badan Chanyeol, tapi lagi – lagi yang aku dapatkan adalah pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk aku lihat.

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman bibir antara bibir, yang sangat dalam. Tangan Chanyeol bahkan membelai belakang lehernya dan juga punggung belakang wanita itu. Dan tanpa menunggu terlalu lama layaknya orang bodoh disana, aku masuk kedalam apartemenku dengan cepat, meuntup pintu perlahan agar mereka tidak terganggu untuk terus melakukannya didepan pintu.

Dan _mood-_ku terasa buruk. Sangat buruk.

Kenapa Chanyeol harus mencium wanita asing itu didepanku?! Menyebalkan!

* * *

**Chanyeol's**

* * *

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Bajingan! Menyebalkan! Kau adalah sepupuku paling menyebalkan yang pernah hidup!"

Ini sudah pukulan kelima—kalau aku tidak salah menghitung. Dan umpatannya adalah yang entah keberapa kali ia umpatkan dengan sangat jelas. Dan aku akan menagihkan uang umpatan berlipat ganda padanya.

"Playboy brengsek! YA PARK CHANYEOL!"dan kini ia mulai berteriak ketika aku melangkah jauh dari sampingnya. "Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan kan? Aku yakin dia adalah targetmu kan?" dan dia masih Irene sepupuku yang agresif-berpikir cepat dan juga cukup berisik.

"Pastikan kau memasukkan uang kedalam toples umpatan sesuai dengan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan tadi." Aku menunjuk salah satu toples didekatnya dan dia memutar mata mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Kau yang membayarnya _Boss. _Kau penyebab semua umpatan itu."

Aku mengangkat bahu, mengambil dua kaleng _beer _dari dalam kulkas dan kembali untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau masih sangat menyebalkan meskipun beberapa bulan kita tidak bertemu."

Dia memukul lenganku—_lagi._

"Aku yakin kau berhasil memancing kecemburuannya bukan?"

"Hmm." Mulutku tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk memberikan jawaban padanya karena lebih dulu terisi oleh cairan dari kaleng _beer._

Irene kembali memberikan tatapan dingin mengintimidasi. "Kalau dia tidak cemburu berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan padamu Tuan Park-_Playboy-_Chanyeol."

"Hmm."

Dan kali ini Irene mencubit tanganku dengan jari – jari runcingnya yang terlihat seperti jari – jari serigala. Bentuk kukunya berwarna merah namun terlihat runcing diujungnya. Sangat menyeramkan.

"Dia terlihat agak takut melihatmu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Jangan katakan padaku kau sudah berbuat cabul padanya?" dan Irene si penghujat kembali ke permukaan.

Pikiranku kembali mengingat malam dimana awal mulai permasalahan yang terjadi diantara aku dan Baekhyun.

"_It's complicated."_

Irene tertawa kecil mengejek setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "Kau mengalami status aneh itu dalam percintaanmu? _Not Park Chanyeol's style."_

Dan kali ini aku setuju. Tidak pernah dalam kasus percintaan yang aku jalani mengalami fase _complicated_.

"Jadi.. kau mau menceritakannya sebelum aku dan Chelsea pergi atau menunggu masa berkabung ini berakhir?"

"Mungkin menunggu hingga masa berkabung berakhir, _I'm not in the mood right now."_

Irene mengangguk. **"****_Of course you are.."_**

Dan kini fokus pikiranku kembali bercabang. Mengingat kembali permasalahan yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan juga masa berkabung yang akan aku lewatkan hingga tiga minggu kedepan.

"So.. dimana koper Chelsea? Dia tidak akan kembali ke apartemen dulu kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kita akan menjemputnya di sekolah lalu langsung menuju ke Bandara, kopernya sudah berada dimobilku."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau minta aku datang ke apartemenmu dulu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,

"Aaahh.. kau memang berniat untuk membuatnya cemburu ya?" Irene melontarkan nada menggodanya. "Benar kan?"

Kini Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, trik apalagi yang belum aku ketahui tentang dirimu Tuan Park."

"Diamlah," Chanyeol bangkit berdiri melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya. "Aku akan ganti baju dan kemudian kita akan berangkat menjemput Chelsea di sekolahnya."

"Baiklah, tapi aku lebih suka kau bertelanjang dada nanti saat keluar.. mungkin _dia _akan merasa lebih cemburu melihat kita—aw!" lemparan bantal kecil yang Chanyeol arahkan pada Irene tepat mengenai kepala wanita itu.


	7. 7

**Baekhyun's**

* * *

Hari - hariku masih-lah sama, hidup seorang pengangguran-tanpa ada pekerjaan-dan juga sebagai seorang wanita berusia yang akan mendekati 30an tanpa kekasih ataupun seseorang untuk melampiaskan hormone seksualitas.

Itu aku, Byun Baekhyun.

Masih mengalami mimpi erotis dengan tetangga depan apartemen namun semua itu hanya mimpi, bahkan di dunia nyata saat ini kami sudah tidak bertemu selama dua hari, 2x24 jam aku dan Chanyeol tidak bertemu, hebat bukan? Semenjak ia berciuman dengan wanita itu.. aku tidak mendengar ia kembali ke apartemen miliknya, mungkin mereka sedang berlibur bersama atau mungkin honeymoon.. ya siapa yang tahu. Hanya ia, mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sementara aku, menghabiskan musim panas di New York seorang diri, sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, membalikkan potongan ayam yang tengah aku masak kali ini dan kemudian menyiapkan piring sebagai tempat untuk menyajikan ayam itu. Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya bukan? Makan malam seorang diri. Dan bahkan aku harus memasaknya sendiri!

Astagaaaa! Hidup macam apa ini!

Aku mematikan pematik api pada kompor gas itu dengan kasar dan memindahkan potongan bagian ayam pada piring putih yang sudah aku siapkan.

Makan malam telah siap Byun.

Dan sebagai teman menyantap makan malam seorang diri ini.. aku memilih acara Netflix yang akan menemaniku malam ini. Hari Jum'at malam banyak acara - acara yang ditayangkan pada website berbayar itu, dan sudah pasti semua tayangan memiliki rate untuk penonton berusia 18 tahun keatas dan tentu aku sudah melampaui batas usia itu.

Makan malam, _mashed potato, chicken grilled_ dan beberapa potonan brokoli. Cukup nikmat meskipun sedikit hambar pada bagian mashed potato-aku membuatnya sendiri ngomong - ngomong. Seperti yang kukatakan, pengangguran, memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan semua hal.

Aku sudah berpindah duduk di depan layar televisi dan siap menikmati malam penyendiri, hingga beberap menit selanjutnya terdengar pecahan kaca atau semacamnya dari depan pintu apartemenku. Sontak aku mematikan layar televisi dan juga mengambil ponsel milikku untuk berjaga - jaga menelepon pihak keamanan gedung apartemen. Tak hanya itu, aku juga mengambil gagang sapu sebagai alat keamanan yang bisa aku pergunakkan untuk menjaga diri. Aku menahan nafas beberapa detik hanya untuk melihat kearah lubang pintu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat berada didepan sana, aku membuka kunci pintu secara perlahan dan masih siap siaga untuk melakukan menyerang siapapun yang aku temui, pintu aku buka perlahan - lahan.. dan apa yang aku lihat lebih mengejutkan kerja jantungku dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol?!"

Aku tidak salah ketika meneriakkan namanya.

Park Chanyeol, berada didepan pintu dengan penampilannya yang sangat - sangat berantakkan, tangannya terdapat pecahan kaca botol minuman yang mungkin ia jatuhkan dengan sengaja. Wajah tampannya bahkan terdapat beberapa luka yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

Aku membuang gagang sapu dan memasukkan ponselku kedalam kantung celana pendek yang aku kenakkan, membawa masuk Chanyeol adalah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Dia memiliki badan yang besar, tinggi dan sudah pasti berat badannya adalah di sekitar 70 - 80kg, sementara aku? Tulang badanku bahkan bisa remuk bisa aku ditiban oleh badannya-well mungkin tidak bila aku berada di posisi bawah ketika kami bercinta.. oh okey-pikiran ini semakin menjadi kotor dan Chanyeol masih tergelatak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

_Chanyeol, maafkan pikiranku._

Aku bertolak pinggang setelah membuka pintu apartemenku begitu lebar sebagai jalan masuk pria besar ini. Dan kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku membawanya masuk? Tentu saja dengan menarik badannya layaknya karung beras. Jangan tertawa! Aku benar - benar melakukannya. Tidak mungkin aku menggendongnya atau memapahnya. Dia sungguh sangat berat! Bisa - bisa tulangku patah bila aku melakukannya. Badannya aku tarik dengan sekuat tenaga, dan itu membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya hanya untuk memindahkan badannya menuju ranjangku berada. Ya ranjang, aku membawanya untuk tidur di ranjangku. Dan lihatlah, kakinya bahkan menggantung tidak muat berada di ranjangku yang kecil itu.

Wangi badannya bukan lagi wangi maskulin seperti sebelum - sebelumnya yang sangat dominan, kini wangi badannya perpaduan antara darah keringat dan juga minuman hingga membuatku hampir ingin muntah bila lama - lama berada didekatnya. Aku membuka bagian kaos yang ia kenakkan karena pakaian itu nampak tidak layak untuk ia pakai untuk tidur, dan kalian tahu apa yang aku dapatkan ketika kaosnya aku tanggalkan.

Otot - otot kekar yang ia miliki terpampang jelas dihadapanku dan mengingat posisiku yang berada di atas badannya.. ini seakan - akan memberikan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan apa yang selama ini aku impikan bersamanya. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesadaran tinggi, dan cepat beralih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol disana, melangkah lebar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin-untuk aku minum. Lalu membawa air dingin lainnya yang berasal dari kran dan juga handuk kecil-ini untuk Chanyeol.

Aku kembali lagi menuju bagian kamar tidurku, tidak lagi duduk diatas perutnya. Aku belum segila itu untuk menyetubuhi pria tidak sadarkan diri dan tengah mabuk saat ini. Aku duduk ditepi ranjang yang masih tersisa disana, dan mulai membasuh wajah dan mukanya secara perlahan - lahan.-Lihatlah.. aku masih peduli dengannya kan.

Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika aku mulai membasuh wajahnya, luka - lukanya lebih terlihat jelas dan terlihat sangat baru. Aku yakin ia mabuk berat dan terlihat perkelahian disalah satu bar, atau.. mungkin Ia berkelahi karena wanita yang ia cium kemarin?-aku menggeleng cepat, menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dari dalam pikiranku sebelum ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan hati lainnya terjadi.

Selesai dengan bagian wajanya, kini tanganku bergerak untuk membasuh bagian badannya. Dan ini cobaan terberat. Tuhan! Kenapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Lihatlah otot - otot lengan dan perutnya! Mereka seakan - akan mengatakan padaku untuk segera merasakan betapa kekarnya dan ingin kujilati-lagi -lagi aku menggelengkan kepala lebih dulu menyingkirkan pikiran jorok yang sempat singgah.

"Sial." Gumamanku terdengar cukup keras, namun sebelum kembali berpikiran jorok.. aku mulai mengusap bagian dada Chanyeol lebih dulu dengan sangat pelan takut akan membangunkan dirinya dan membuat suasana lebih canggung aneh diantara kami.

Sentuhan pertama berhasil aku lakukan tanpa ada pergerakan darinya, usapan perlahan - lahan aku lakukan masih dengan gerakkan sangat pelan, Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku yakin ia sangat mabuk hingga nampak seperti mayat hidup saat ini, seharusnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.. namun entah beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol bergerak. Badannya bergerak merasakan tidak nyaman dari posisi tidurnya, sekujur badannya nampak berkeringat dan itu membuatku semakin bingung karena seharunya ia tidak merasakan keringat mengingat pendingin ruanganku masih berfungsi dengan baik dan aku bahkan membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Dan Chanyeol tak hanya berkeringat, badannya bergemetar hebat diiringi suara gumaman pelan dari mulutnya memanggil satu nama yang tak pernah aku dengar.

_Yoora_.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**

**And even a little danger.**

**-LJ Smith**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol masih bergumam memanggil nama wanita itu, ia bahkan menangis namun masih dalam posisi tertidurnya. Ini yang membuatku semakin panik. Apakah ia merasa sakit atau hanya mengalami mimpi buruk? Aku yang masih merasa bingung dan entah ingin melakukan apa untuk membantunya hanya bisa duduk di tepi ranjang dan memberikan sentuhan penenang pada bagian lengannya, mengusap dan menepuknya secara perlahan - lahan.

Chanyeol masih nampak gelisah, tapi suara gumamanya sedikit berkurang dan itu aku manfaatkan untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya sambil terus mengusap badannya dengan air dingin. Ia nampak lebih tenang setelahnya, dan karena aku sudah selesai membasuh badannya, aku meninggalkan dirinya untuk tidur, menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut dan kemudian mematikan lampu tidur agar ia lebih lelap untuk beristirahat.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju dapur, membuang air dan mencuci handuk kecil yang aku gunakkan untuk membasuh wajah dan badan Chanyeol, entah berapa minuman yang ia habiskan dalam semalaman karena bau aroma minuman dan darah jelas tercium sangat kuat dari handuk ini.

Aku kembali untuk melihat keadaanya, ia masih tertidur pulas disana, masih pula menggumamkan nama yang sama.

Ada rasa ingin tahu yang kuat dalam diriku untuk mengetahui siapa nama yang ia gumamkan sedari tadi, mungkinkah mantan istrinya? Atau mungkin wanita yang ia cium beberapa hari yang lalu? Atau mungkin-ah entahlah. Aku tidak mau lagi memikirkan segala kemungkinan lainnya mengingat pengalaman kemarin cukup mengajarkanku hal penting untuk tidak ikut campur urusan Park Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali marah padamu.

Dan terima kasih pada siapapun yang meneleponku saat itu-ternyata Kyungsoo-karena aku berhasil teralihkan.

"Hey Kyung." Aku menyapa bersamaan dengan dia yang mengucapan sapaan memanggil namaku.

_"Sombong sekali kau ini! Tidak lagi mengirimkan pesan dan bahkan menanyakkan kabarku eoh-"_ Dan dia marah? Apa salahku kali ini.

"Hoy Nyonya Park Jongin. Kau yang tidak membalas pesanku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."-seingatku aku mengirimkan pesan padanya namun ia yang tak kunjung membalas pesanku kala itu.

_"Oh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu ada pesan masuk untukku."_

"Periksa kembali ponselmu dan lihat pada kolom chatku. Aku menanyakkan apa yang kau lakukan saat itu, kau tidak membalas-

_"Sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya sekarang-apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Memikirkan tetanggamu yang seksi itu?"_ Dia tertawa. Menertawakan aku tepatnya.

Seharusnya dia bisa mengatakan nama Park Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mau membayangkan kakak iparnya-lah yang aku bicarakan, jadi selama ini dia selalu menyebutnya '_tetangga yang seksi'. _

"Aku berniat menghabiskan makan malamku dengan menonton Netflix tapi ada tetangga yang merusak momen itu dan kini ia terkapar diatas ranjang kecilku." Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menceritakan sedikit kesimpulan dari apa yang terjadi malam, dan semoga Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan dengan cepat bahwa aku tengah membicarakan kakak iparnya.

_"Oh-sayang sekali. Astaga, aku baru lihat pesanmu benar sudah aku baca, aku yakin Chelsea membukanya namun lupa mengingatkanku tentang pesan darimu-tunggu tadi kau bicara apa?"_

"Nah kan! Aku benar kali ini-tunggu Chelsea disana?"

Okey.. ini aneh. Kenapa Puteri Park Chanyeol berada di Korea sementara ayahnya berada di kamarku, dalam keadaan mabuk-dan setengah telanjang.

_"Oh, iya dia ada disini. Kami memiliki peringatan yang harus dirayakan-sebentar." _Suara Kyungsoo terdengar menghilang, entah apa yang Ia lakukan dan aku hanya menunggu hingga suaranya kembali terdengar.

_"Baek, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

"Ya.. aku mendengarmu."

_"Chelsea ada disini, kami merayakan ulang tahunnya dan juga sebuah perayaan peringatan.." _Kyungsoo menjelaskan, suaranya terdengar sangat hati - hati sementara aku seketika melihat pada tanggal kalender di meja terdekat.

"Ulang tahun Chelsea? Bukannya dia ulang tahun pada bulan November atau semacamnya?" ingatanku masih jelas mengingat dimana Chelsea mengatakan ulang tahunnya sama dengan ulang tahun Chanyeol bahkan Chelsea sudah memintaku akan memberikannya kado saat itu.

_"Ternyata kau sudah tahu mengenai ulang tahunnya ya." _Kyungsoo menghelas nafas disana dan ini semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kyung, kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya?"

_"Mengenai apa?"_

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku berpikir sebentar dan melihat kearah ruangan kamarku, Chanyeol masih berbaring disana dan belum ada tanda - tanda dari dirinya akan bangun.

"Mengenai.." aku berbisik pelan. "Apa yang aku lakukan pada malam ini, aku mengatakan padamu tadi tapi mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya.. aku mengatakan tengah akan menikmati makan malam dan juga menonton tayangan Netflix namun tetanggaku merusak momen karena ia tergeletak didepan pintu apartemenku dalam keadaan mabuk."

Kyungsoo jelas menahan nafasnya dan entah mengatakan kalimat apa disana.

"Dia benar - benar mabuk, dan bahkan mendapat luka pukulan di wajahnya.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi-

_"Biarkan dia berada diapartemenmu untuk sekarang, jangan bangunkan dia dan kalau pun kau harus memukul wajahnya ketika ia ingin pergi dari tempatmu-lakukan saja."_

Okey, ini semakin aneh.

"Kau serius?" Aku menanyakkan maksud dari kalimat yang ia katakan.

_"Aku serius.. sesuatu terjadi.. maksudku.. kami disini bukan hanya merayakan perayaan ulang tahun Chelsea yang sesungguhnya, kemarin adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya dari Ibu Chelsea.. dan biasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah mau untuk ikut memperingatinya. Ia mengingat tanggalnya namun tidak mau kembali ke Korea hanya untuk mengikuti prosesi peringatan ini. Dan itu juga termasuk alasan ia tidak mengatakan pada Chelsea bahwa hari lahirnya adalah bertepatan dengan hari dimana Ibunya meninggal. Ia tidak mau Chelsea merayakan bersamaan dengan meninggalnya sang Ibu.."_

Dan lagi - lagi.. aku dibuat tidak bisa berkata satu kata pun mendengar sebagian cerita dari kisah Park Chanyeol. Ini semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Sangat.

_"Jadi.. seperti itulah.. Chelsea hanya mengetahui hari dimana Ibu-nya meninggal-ia tidak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana ia juga terlahir.. Chanyeol berpikir akan lebih baik Chelsea tidak tahu dan mungkin memudahkan anak ini untuk tidak merasa terbebani.."_

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol.." Aku berucap lesu, perasaan bersalah semakin memenuhi ruang hatiku dan membuatku semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

_"Dan Chanyeol selalu melampiaskannya dengan minuman.. jadi aku mohon padamu untuk tetap bisa mengawasinya dalam satu atau dua hari kedepan. Ia tidak pernah larut berkepanjangan.. hanya saja please aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi dia.."_

"Kyung.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

_"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?_"

Tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan pada saat itu, tapi aku menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo kejadian dimana aku membicarakan masalah mengenai Chelsea terlahir. Kyungsoo hampir sama marahnya dengan Chanyeol namun aku kembali menjelaskan bahwa saat itu aku mabuk dan juga merasa kesal karena keadaan dan juga factor lainnya.

_"Kau benar - benar ingin kubunuh hah!" _Kyungsoo yang marah adalah menyeramkan.

"Aku kelepasan bicara Kyung!" suaraku ikut meninggi.

_"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kau benar - benar harus mengurangi minum - minum dan juga menghabiskan malam dengan para pria - pria aneh disana sebelum otakmu semakin tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik-untung saja Chanyeol tidak menampar wajahmu itu bodoh!"_

"Yaa!"

_"Aku serius. Banyak orang - orang yang sudah ia tampar hanya karena bicara sembarangan mengenai Ibu Chelsea, dan aku harap kau tidak termasuk dalam list orang - orang tersebut. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan panjang mengenai semuanya, hanya saja jangan pernah mengungkit bahwa Chelsea adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan atau ia adalah anak haram dan sebagainya-cukup kau ketahui bahwa Chelsea adalah Puteri Chanyeol. itu saja."_

"O-oh.. baiklah."

_"Aku serius Baek, jangan buat Chanyeol marah padamu karena kau tidak akan menyukainya. Itu menyakitkan."_ Kyungsoo memperingati lagi.

"A-aku paham."

"_Baguslah.."_

"Oh, aku mau menanyakkan satu hal padamu.. apa kau mengenal nama Yoora?"

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

_Dunia malam tidaklah selalu indah seperti yang dibicarakan oleh kebanyakkan para penikmatnya, minuman, musik, wanita, dan juga para pria - pria yang menghiasi setiap detik di malam - malam itu memanglah selalu terlihat memukau dan menawa tapi ketika kau sudah larut dan terikat didalamnya. Tidak ada lagi kenikmatan yang bisa kau rasakan, perasaan sakit dan juga hina adalah apa yang tersisa._

_Saat dirimu menikmati sebuah minuman yang membangkitkan gairah, sedikit sentuhan akan sangat terasa begitu memabukkan dan ketika kau meminta lebih banya sentuhan, kenikmatan berlipat ganda akan didapatkan termasuk sebuah desahan dan juga rasa sakit pada bagian terdalam dan dihari berikutnya yang bisa kau ingat adalah dirimu terbaring lemah, dengan aroma minuman dan seks yang menguar kuat tersisa diseluruh tubuhmu._

_"Kau melakukannya?"_

_Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawab pasti, karena ingatannya bahkan terasa samar hanya untuk mengingat jelas awal mula ia berada di tempat itu._

_"Yoora.. katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya.."_

_Wajahnya berubah takut karena sekuat apapun ia mengingat, yang ada hanyalah bayangan dirinya tengah menikmati apa yang telah ia perbuat malam itu._

_Adiknya tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, sebuah pelukan adalah perwakilan dari apa yang tidak bisa ia katakan untuk kakaknya._

_"It's okey.. aku disini.. tidak akan terjadi apa - apa." _

_Harapan dan doanya juga sama. Semoga tidak terjadi apa - apa..namun pada bulan berikutnya sebuah pertanda akan hasil dari apa yang ia lakukan malam itu merubah semuanya, tidak ada lagi perasaan tenang karena semaunya telah terlupakan, muntahan yang ia keluarkan dengan rasa pahit dan juga tamu bulanan yang tak kunjung datang menjadi jawaban semuanya. Dan ketika ia memberanikan diri melihat garis dari satu alat yang dipercaya mampu memberikan jawaban yang akurat, dua garis adalah jawaban semuanya._

_"Chanyeol.. Ibu pasti akan membunuhku.. ia akan menggugurkan bayiku kan? Aku.. takut.."_

_Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya adalah pergi dari rumah keluarganya, menghindari kedua orang tuanya yang selalu mengawasi apa yang ia lakukan, tinggal bersama sang adik yang berada jauh dari negara kelahirannya adalah pilihan terbaik saat itu._

_Chanyeol adalah adik terbaik baginya. Pria itu bahkan merelakan malam - malam pesta hanya untuk menemani sang kakak yang tengah mengalami apa yang dinamakan dengan mengidam. Tidak ada lagi malam dengan minuman beralkohol, tidak ada lagi malam - malam penuh desahan karena ia telah melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri hasil dari segala sikap brengsek yang dilakukan oleh para pria bajingan seperti dirinya. Malam - malam dimana adiknya seharusnya mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan juga persiapan ujian , harus rela terbagi hanya untuk memberikan pijatan pada kaki sang kakak yang terlihat membengkak._

_Tidak ada musik - musik bergenre yang disukai pria itu, karena semuanya telah berubah menjadi alunan musik piano klasik yang dianggap bagus untuk sang bayi yang berada dikandungan. Tidak ada lagi video - video porno yang bisa ia tonton karena melihat bagaimana perubahan badan yangYoora perlihatkan secara langsung menghilangkan semua hasrat gairah yang dimiliki oleh kelakiannya._

_Moment dimana mereka seharusnya menjadi kakak adik yang harmonis bahkan harus dikalahkan karena sang bayi yang berada di kandungannya menendang begitu keras seakan - akan ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berada diantara mereka berdua. _

_Dan Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan dirinya kelak bila menjadi seorang ayah diusianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, ia bahkan baru genap 20 tahun saat itu namun ia telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat kondisi bayi didalam kandungan seorang wanita dan tengah bergerak - gerak aktif didalam sana._

_Kelahiran sang bayi tentu saja dinantikkan, bukan oleh seluruh bagian keluarganya. Hanya Chanyeol dan Yoora yang menantikkan karena kedua orang tua mereka serta adik - adik yang lainnya bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan sang bayi._

_"Saat ia lahir.. apa dokter akan menanyakkan siapa nama ayahnya?" _

_"Mungkin."_

_"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"_

_Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang ditanyakkan oleh Yoora padanya._

_"Mungkin aku akan mengatakan, ayahnya tengah mengikuti masa militer sehingga tidak bisa menemaniku dalam proses lahiran, bagaimana? Cukup meyakinkan bukan?" senyuman terakhir yang Chanyeol ingat terpampang jelas diwajah kakaknya karena pada jam - jam berikutnya pemandangan dari wajah bahagia Yoora lenyap dengan ringisan kesakitan dan juga tangisan hanya untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang selama ini dikandung olehnya._

_Lagi, Chanyeol merasakan kebahagiaan menjadi seorang Ayah pada waktu yang belum tepat. _

_Melihat bayi perempuan itu terlahir, mendengar lengkingan tangisannya, dan juga menggendongnya untuk pertama kali. Merasakan bagaimana badan mungil dan rapuh itu menggeliat dalam gendongannya, merasakan sentuhan jari - jari kecil yang bergerak tak beraturan hanya karena mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil 'baby' disana._

_Namun detik - detik bahagia mengharukan itu harus ia tinggalkan, karena ketika ruangan persalinan membunyikan tanda kritis, Chanyeol baru teringat bahwa Yoora masih berada disana dan belum terdengar sapaan dari kakaknya itu._

_Dokter dan perawat menarik Chanyeol keluar, sang bayi melengking menangis keras bersamaan dengan iringan bunyi panjang pada sebuah alat pendeteksi disana._

_Ia masih belum paham apa yang terjadi, sampai tiba ketika bayinya diambil alih untuk disusui bukan dari Ibunya, dan ketika Dokter mengucapkan dengan lantang bahwa di menit dan detik tersebut, kakaknya tidak terselematkan._

_"Kau harus ingat, wanita itu berharga, ketika kau mencintainya.. tapi bila kau hanya menikmatinya, ia sama seperti barang daur ulang. Dinikmati setiap saat tapi tidak ada artinya."_

_Satu kalimat panjang yang selalu menjadi peringatan keras bagi Chanyeol dan akan ia ingat untuk selama - lamanya. Satu kalimat yang Yoora katakan padanya sebelum wanita itu melahirkan puterinya dan menjemput ajal setelahnya._

* * *

**Chanyeol's**

* * *

Rasanya aku sudah tertidur cukup lama hingga rasanya kedua mataku bahkan sulit untuk dibuka hanya untuk memastikan pukul berasa saat ini. Ada rasa nyeri yang aku rasakan di seluruh wajah dan beberapa bagian badanku, dan entah kenapa rasanya tangan kiriku tidak bisa digerakkan karena ada kepala seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantalnya.

Sudah pasti Irene.

Aku membatin dengan sangat yakin,

Dengan penuh kesabaran dan juga gerakkan perlahan, nampaklah pemandangan dari sebuah kamar dimana aku berbaring saat ini. Langit - langit kamar yang berwarna putih pudar adalah pemandangan yang aku dapat dengan bentuk lampu yang menghiasi tergantung disana. Jelas itu membuatku mengerutkan alis karena seingatku, langit apartemen dikamarku tidaklah memiliki jenis lampu gantung seperti itu.

Hal lain yang aku lakukan sesudahnya adalah menyingkirkan kepala Irenale yang berada dilenganku, biasanya aku dengan mudah mengangkat tangan dan ia pasti akan terjungkal dan jatuh lalu terbangun, tapi tidak kali ini, kakinya bahkan terlihat berada diatas perutku-dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tengah bertelanjang dada.

Selanjutnya, sebuah pemandangan lain yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan didapatkan pada pagi ini. Tepat sebelum aku menyingkirkan paha ramping putih mulus itu dari atas perutku, pandangan mataku ingin menyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa wanita yang berada disebelahku seharusnya adalah Irene, Park Irene. Irene sepupuku. Tapi nyatanya yang nampak terbaring tidur dengan begitu tenangnya adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Tetanggaku, wanita mungil, seksi, dan sungguh sangat keras kepala tapi demi Tuhan aku menginginkan dirinya.. sial. Okey, cukup, aku harus bangun dan pergi secepat mungkin berada jauh dari dekatnya.

Seharusnya, aku bangkit bangun, mengambil kaos lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan apartemen Baekhyun dan kembali ke apartemen milikku lalu memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku tidak bersama Irene dan berakhir dalam ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun, didalam apartemennya. Seharusnya seperti itu. Namun karena cara kerja otakku kali ini sangat lambat, yang aku lakukan adalah berbaring kembali, memposisikan diriku tidur disamping wajahnya, melihat bagaimana tenang dan damai melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas disana, mengabaikan bahwa sebelumnya kami berdua bahkan tengah berada dalam perang dingin hanya karena ucapannya yang sangat tidak aku sukai.

Aku bertahan disana cukup lama, menghabiskan menit hingga jam - jam kemudian hanya untuk meliat bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun tertidur. Bibir kecil nan tipisnya bergerak - gerak sesekali menggumamkan kalimat entah apa, dia bahkan memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Chelsea, mencari bantal guling sebagai tempat untuk kakinya dan kali ini badanku lagi - lagi menjadi sasarannya.

Jangan salahkan wajahku yang nampak menikmati semua ini karena aku benar - benar berterima kasih dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam-yang tidak aku ingat-namun mendapatkan kesempatan pagi ini yang sangat luar biasa.

Terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

_What a morning gift._

Entah saat ini jam tengah menunjukkan pukul berapa namun aku yakin bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu atau minggu dan itu berarti tidak ada kewajiban bagi kami berdua untuk berangkat ke kantor, dan itu berarti.. aku bisa menikmati momen ini lebih lama. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali bersandar pada lenganku, menarik badannya agar lebih mendekat dan bahkan mengarahkan kakinya untuk tepat berada diatas perutku dan juga tangannya melingkar diatas dadaku. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Hanya ingin. Dan jangan berkomentar apapun! Tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini di hari - hari berikutnya.

Singkatnya, kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga aku terlelap kembali. Aku rasa aku benar - benar mabuk berat beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang kebanyakkan, terbangun dari mimpi indah hal yang menyakitkan. Aku mendapatkannya. Entah siapa yang terbangun lebih dulu, namun ketika aku mengusakkan wajahku pada rambut Baekhyun, pukulan pelan namun cukup terasa aku rasakan dan tentu saja itu adalah tangannya.

"YAAAA!" dan juga teriakkannya. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur disampingmu!" ia masih berteriak dan malah semakin membuat kepalaku sakit setelahnya. Dan kalian harus liat bagaimana paniknya seorang Byun Baekhyun seakan - akan tengah menyadari dirinya yang polos itu baru saja tidur dengan pria asing, ia menarik selimut dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya-ia masih berpakaian lengkap untuk diperjelas, seharusnya aku lah yang menarik selimut dan menutupi bagian tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak berpakaian. Ck. Apa -apaan ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun menanyakkan padaku karena aku memandanginya, posisiku kini tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya sementara dia berada jauh dihadapanku berdiri disana.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kepalaku pusing mendengar kau berteriak dan asal kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kau bisa berada disini dan kau tidur disampingku. tunggu, kita hanya tidur? Tidakkah kita melakukan hal lainnya? Apa kau memperkosaku-  
Dia melempar kaos hitam yang aku tahu itu adalah milikku.

"Otakmu kotor Tuan Park." Dia bergumam dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan selimutnya dan entah berjalan kemana sementara aku tertawa menikmati semuanya.

"Bereskan ranjangku! Dan cuci selimut serta spreinya di apartemenmu! Aku yakin keringat dan bekas minuman yang kau minum sudah bercampur disana!" ia berteriak dari entah ruangan mana, dan aku baru tersadar. Minuman? Tunggu.. Bagaimana aku bisa berada didalam apartemennya?

"Baek?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di apartemenmu?" Aku mulai bangun, mengikuti apa yang ia perintahkan sebelumnya, melepaskan kain sprei dan juga selimutnya untuk aku cuci-dan dia benar. Wangi minuman sudah bercampur disana.

Baekhyun menghampiriku lagi dengan sikat gigi yang berada dimulutnya, "Kau mabuk, pingsan dan kau memecahkan botol minuman didepan pintu apartemenku dan aku berbaik hati membawamu masuk kedalam dan tidur di ranjangku." Setelahnya dia melangkah pergi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, melanjutkan menyikat gigi.

Aku mengikutinya, hanya penasaran melihat rutinitas dan sisi Baekhyun yang belum pernah aku temui.

"Apa aku datang seorang diri? Kau tidak melihatku berada dipelukan wanita lain atau mungkin tengah mencumbu wanita sebelum aku terkapar pingsan didepan pintu-mu-" tatapan matanya adalah apa yang tidak mau aku lihat, ia sudah selesai menggosok gigi dan mengikat rambutnya, belum menjawab apa yang aku tanyakkan padanya karena ia lebih dulu berbalik dan mendekat kearahku.

"Kalau kau mau mandi atau membersihkan diri disini, silahkan. Anggap aku tengah berbaik hati mengijinkan pria asing yang tengah mabuk. Jangan menggunakkan handuk dan sabunku!" Dia menunjuk tangannya lalu melangkah keluar dari area kamar mandi dan aku menuruti lagi apa yang ia katakan.

Menggunakkan kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri, menggunakkan sabunnya tapi tidak dengan handuknya karena ia sudah menyiapkan handuk dan juga kaos yang bisa aku gunakkan entah itu miliki siapa dan kapan dia meletakkannya didalam kamar mandi?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya dengan hawa badannya yang lebih segar dibandingkan sebelumnya dan kini disambut dengan aroma masakan dari arah dapurnya.

"Duduklah." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu kursi di meja makannya ketika ia tengah menyelesaikan meletakkan satu buah mangkuk berisikan sup dan juga mangkuk nasi. Aku sempat berpikir, apa ini untukku? Dia melakukannya untukku.. ah.. sungguh dia manis sekali bukan-

"Anggap ini ucapan terima kasih dan juga permohonan maaf dariku." -akhirnya dia menjelaskan maksud dari apa yang ia lakukan pagi ini. "Terima kasih karena memberikan uang jaminan untuk membebaskanku dan juga maaf mengenai.. Chelsea." Nadanya semakin menghilang ketika ia mengucapkan nama Chelsea dan sejujurnya aku sudah tidak peduli karena perutku lebih dulu menguasai fokus pikiran karena rasa lapar yang aku miliki.

"Makanlah, baru kau boleh pergi kembali ke apartemenmu yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah." Dia berucap datar, tapi jujur. Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak menginginkanku untuk kembali ke apartemenku, kita bisa melanjutkan acara tidur pagi dan juga-

"Makan. Tidak baik bicara saat makan Tuan, anakmu bahkan lebih pintar." Baekhyun menunjukku dengan sumpit, ia terlihat seperti guru memerintahkan anak muridnya untuk fokus pada buku pelajaran saat ini.

Aku tidak lagi melontarkan bantahan karena memilih untuk menikmati sarapan ini sebelum Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan mungkin langsung menendangku keluar dari apartemennya, ia juga ikut makan bersamaku hanya saja ia tidak memakan supnya, hanya potongan telur dadar dan juga irisan daging.

"Kau tidak memakan nasi?" aku mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan dengannya.

Dia menggeleng, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah namun tangannya tak berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Diet?" aku bertanya lagi.

Dia masih menggeleng. "Aku tidak terbiasa makan nasi ketika sarapan." Setidaknya kali ini dia menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi tangannya masih bermain dengan ponselnya dan bahkan ia tertawa meihat sesuatu disana.

"Hm." Aku tidak lagi memiliki pertanyaan untuknya, ditambah dirinya lebih memilih memandangi ponsel ditangannya dibandingkan memandangi wajah tampanku ini.

Kami kembali ditemani dengan keheningan, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya bersikap normal menghabiskan sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Baekhyun dan juga bersikap biasa saja melihat wanita itu lebih bahagia bersama ponselnya dibandingkan denganku. Awalnya seperti itu, hingga kemudian Baekhyun menanyakkan dimana ponselku karena Chelsea mencoba menelepon tapi tidak bisa tersambung.

"Mungkin aku tinggalkan didalam mobil.." aku masih menjawab dengan nada santai sambil mencari di kantung celana yang aku kenakkan tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun dan Chelsea tengah saling berbalas pesan. "Tunggu, kenapa Chelsea bisa menanyakkannya padamu?" Dan disitulah aku baru menaruh rasa curiga padanya.

"Kyungsoo memberi tahu pada anakmu kalau kau berada di apartemenku, aku mengirimkan kabar padanya." Baekhyun menjawab santai, matanya berkedip teratur sambil menyuapkan potongan telur dadar di mulutnya.

"Kau sedari tadi berbalas pesan dengan anakku?" Dia mengangguk.

Dan aku tertawa dalam hati, karena sejujurnya aku sempat mengira ia tengah berbalas pesan dengan pria lain atau entah siapa dan tidak terpikir itu adalah Chelsea.

"Kau mau menelepon Chelsea? Dia mengatakan akan pergi tidur namun mau mendengar suaramu lebih dulu?" Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya padaku dan terlihat berapa banyak chat yang sudah ia kirimkan sedari tadi dengan Chelsea, anakku itu bahkan mengirimkan selfie dirinya ketika berbaring di ranjang dengan boneka - boneka miliknya. Aku yang merasa gemas melihatnya kemudian menekan tombol pilihan video call disana dan menunggu Chelsea mengangkatnya.

_"Daddddyyyy!" _ia berteriak disana, ketika mendapati wajahku terpampang jelas_. "Daddy! Chelsea rindu!" _bibirnya kini mengerucut kedepan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman seperti biasa.

"Hai Princess, daddy juga rindu dirimu sayang. Kapan kau mau pulang hm?" Aku menanyakkan padanya, memperlihatkan diriku yang tengah berada diruang makan Baekhyun dan juga menyorot Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangku tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Chelsea.

_"Daddy menginap di tempat Baekhyunnie? Chelsea juga maauu!"_

"Hm, Daddy menginap di tempat Baekyunnie.. Ey, kalau dirimu ikut tidak akan muat sayang.."

_"Muat! Daddy harus membawa Baekhyunnie ke rumah pantai.. Baekhyunnie, ayo kita ke rumah pantai.. Daddy punya kamar yang luas disana. Kita bisa tidur bersama disana! ya kan Dad?"_

Aku pernah mengatakan Chelsea anak pintar bukan? Dan memang ia pintar, mengerti bahwa Daddy-nya ini butuh kesempatan membawa Baekhyun untuk pergi berkencan, mungkin.

"Kita akan pergi kesana, ketika kau kembali pulang, okey?" Aku memberikan harapan, sementara Baekhyun memukul lenganku entah maksudnya apa.

_"Yeay! Apa Chelsea bisa pulang besok? Daddy bisa mengirimkan pesawat Daddy untuk menjemput Chelsea.. yayayyayyayayyaya... ya Daddy ya.."_ Chelsea merengek memohon, dan itu membuat aku dan Baekhyun yang melihat tertawa karena ia begitu menggemaskan.

"Sekarang tidur, Daddy akan menanyakkan pada Irene untuk kepulanganmu."

_"Oh. Okey. Chelsea tidur. Bye Daddy.. bye Baekhyunnie.. muach!" _Chelsea melambaikan tangan dan juga memberikan flying kiss mungkin untukku, mungkin juga untuk Baekhyun. Tidak tahu pasti, tapi setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan jelas membuat kami berdua disani mengembangkan senyum dalam artian yang sama.

"Dia sungguh menggemaskan." Baekhyun berucap, menerima kembali ponsel miliknya yang baru saja aku kembalikan di tangannya.

_"She is."_

Aku menjawab dengan kikuk karena kini tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempatnya , sarapan yang ia sajikan sudah aku habiskan dan juga kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Chelsea sudah selesai karena anak itu akan tidur di waktu malamnya.

"Terima kasih." Aku berucap lagi, "Untuk tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan juga sarapanmu ini." aku menyebutkan semuanya dan juga tak lupa membawa sprei dan selimutnya yang harus aku cuci

"Sama - sama." Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruangannya, dia mengikuti.. membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau yakin jarak antara apartemenmu dan apartemenku hanya sepuluh langkah?" Aku menanyakkan padanya, kami berdua tengah berdiri berdampingan tepat di ujung daun pintunya, sama - sama menatap kearah pintu apartemenku yang tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin, kalau langkah kakimu mungkin hanya 4 atau 5 langkah." Baekhyun menimbang - nimbang nampak ikut berpikir serius sementara aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat dirinya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Aku menawarkan diri. "Bila dengan langkah kakiku.." aku bergerak, mengambil langkah yang cukup lebar satu langkah pelan dan kemudian disusul dengan langkah lainnya. Terhitung hanya empat langkah dan aku sudah berada di ujung pintu, aku berbalik melihat kearahnya dimana ia masih begitu serius memperhatikan.

"Kakimu terlalu panjang!" dia menggerutu. Dan entah kenapa kini ia mengikuti, mengambil langkah pelan dan pendek, Baekhyun bahkan menghitung setiap langkah yang ia ambil dan tiba tepat dihadapanku pada hitungan langkahnya yang kelima. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan cepat sebelum ia berbalik dan mundur menjauh. Dan suasana diantara kami kembali kikuk, aku bisa merasakan Baekhyun bahkan mulai gugup berada dengan jarak begitu dekat denganku.

"Li-lima langkah dengan kakiku." ia menjelaskan.

Aku mengangguk dan menatap kedua matanya begitu dalam. "Kau mengatakan sepuluh sebelumnya.."

"Per-perhitungan-ku salah.." suaranya lebih terdengar seakan - akan berbisik.

Tanganku masih mencengkram pinggangnya, sungguh ini terasa sangat sesuai dalam genggaman tanganku sama seperti yang aku pernah pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Mungkin.." aku menjawab.. mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearahku dan sedikit menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya-atau lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, seharusnya ia menolak, atau mungkin menampar wajahku, tapi ia tidak melakukannya dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Ia mengijinkan aku untuk menciumnya bukan? Ia tahu aku akan menciumnya, karena itu ia gugup, tapi ia tidak menolak sampai pada akhirnya bibir kami saling bersentuhan dengan begitu lembut.

Aku rasa ini seperti ciuman pertama kami berdua, atau mungkin ciuman pertama untukku-aku tidak ingat. Matanya masih berkedip cepat, sedikit membelak lebar namun ia tidak menolak, tidak ada gerakkan dari tubuhnya yang menuntut penolakan.

"Ini sebagai ganti uang jaminanmu." Aku berbisik masih dekat dengan bibirnya yang mulai sedikit terbuka, dan kemudian ciuman kedua aku lakukan kembali, kali ini lebih dalam dengan durasi lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kembali, tidak ada penolakan. Matanya kini mulai terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibirku yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bermain untuk menyesap rasa bibirnya yang manis. Tanganku bahkan mulai bergerak naik menuju tengkuk lehernya, sementara yang lain masih berada dibelakang pinggangnya.

"Ini untuk permintaan maafmu.." lagi aku mengucapkan alasan dari ciuman yang sebenarnya bukan alasan sejujurnya.

Posisi kami masih bertahan disana, masih dengan bibir yang bersentuhan dengan tanganku yang masih berada di leher dan juga pinggangnya sementara kini tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak meremas bagian kaos didadaku, nafasnya jelas terdengar memburu entah karena memang dia ingin melanjutkan ciuman kami atau ia ingin mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan tanganku. aku tidak mengerti karena apa yang aku lihat hanyalah wajahnya yang berada dekat denanku saat ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tangan kecilnya menarik bagian kaos diikuti dengan dirinya yang berjinjit hanya untuk bisa mencium bibirku lebih dulu, ia tidak mengatakan alasannya untuk apa seperti yang aku katakan padanya sebelum dua ciuman yang aku lakukan, tapi kali ini jelas lebih terasa begitu nyata, bibir kami saling bergerak satu sama lain, menyesapi setiap bagian dan bahkan ia membiarkan lidahku membasahi keseluruhannya, dan kalian ingin tahu apa yang membuat ciuman ini terasa manis?

Baekhyun yang memulai, ia menciumku lebih dulu, tanpa sebuah alasan yang dibuat - buat. Apa lagi uang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan dua orang yang saling melumat bibir. Penuh gairah.  
.

.

**To be continued...**


	8. 8

**Baekhyun's**

* * *

_Kami berciuman._

_Tuhan ampuni aku._

_Kami._

_Berciuman._

_Aku dan Chanyeol._

_Berciuman._

_Sial._

Aku mencium seorang ayah yang telah mempunyai anak-tidak-tidak-dia hanya seseorang pria single yang memiliki anak. Dan aku tidak melakukan dosa besar bukan?

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana otakku saat ini bisa memerintahkan seluruh bagian tubuhku untuk mencium pria ini-Chanyeol. Hanya karena dua ciuman yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya, dan kini aku menginginkan lebih, bibirku menginginkan bibirnya untuk melumat lebih kasar dan panas, tubuhku menginginkan sentuhan dari tangan atau bahkan bibir dan lidahnya. Ini gila-whatever-aku menginginkannya.

Bibirku bergerak lebih dalam menjelajahi bibir dan mulutnya dan Chanyeol adalah pria yang mengerti dengan sangat baik apa yang aku maksudkan, ia bahkan terlihat membiarkan aku menjelajahi bagian mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kami saling beradu didalam hingga bahkan mungkin aku hampir melesak masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Sementara tubuhku telah luluh dalam dekapannya, merasakan pergerakan tangannya yang membelai punggungku menuju leherku-aku melupakan bagaimana bisa aku kini berada didalam gendongannya. Oh? Kemana ia akan membawaku?

Sempat aku membuka mata hanya untuk melihat bagaimana bisa aku dan ia bergerak, ia melangkah masuk kedalam apartemenku, ku rasa. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih tetap mencium bibirnya, tak peduli kemana ia membawaku, rasa ciuman ini lebih memabukkan.

Ketika Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, ia masih membawaku dalam gendongannya, layaknya seorang koala, aku adalah koala yang berada dalam gendongannya ibu atau ayahnya. Kakiku melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya, tanganku masih berada di tekuk leher dan juga meremas rambutnya dikarenakan efek ciuman kami yang semakin memanas. Chanyeol menurunkan kakiku, dan juga badanku, hingga ia ikut menunduk karena aku belum juga menghentikkan ciuman kami, tangannya mengusap bagian pinggangku dan kini berpindah melesak masuk membelai perut menuju dua payudaraku yang tak dilindungi pakaian dalam.

Eluhan yang aku desahkan adalah hasil dari rasa geli dan nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan, karena bukan hanya membelai salah satu payudara dibalik kaos yang aku gunakkan, ia bahkan meremas dan juga memainkan putting yang tengah menegang disana. Dasar Pria!

Aku tidak tinggal diam membiarkan Chanyeol mengusai tubuhku tanpa ada perlawan untuknya, tanganku kini tak lagi berada di tekuk leher ataupun rambutnya, bagian pinggang belakangnya adalah apa yang tangan kiriku hampiri sedangkan tangan kananku bergerak melesak masuk dibalik kaosnya dan membelai otot - otot yang terbentuk di bagian perutnya. membelai, meremas dan bergerak naik, untuk mengisyaratkan dirinya agar membuka kaos yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Tidak sabaran." Chanyeol berbisik didepan bibirku yang membengkak yang baru saja ia lepaskan dari ciuman bibirnya. Ia mengerti apa yang aku mau dan membuka kaosnya dengan cepat dan kemudian kembali mencium bibirku sesaat dan berpindah mencumbui leher dan juga bagian dadaku.

"Ngh.. Chanyeol.." itu adalah lenguhan yang jelas aku ucapkan saat Chanyeol menggigit bagian leherku dan kemudian menciuminya lagi. Chanyeol menarik diri, memperhatikanku yang tengah terbuai akan sentuhannya dan mungkin terlihat berantakan saat ini.

"Oh gosh Baekhyun, kau membuatku gila!" dia berucap cepat dan kemudian mencium bibirku lagi bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeluk tubuhku dan membantingnya diatas ranjang tidurku. Dan aku yakin seharusnya kami bisa melakukan hal yang melebihi batas selain ciuman, mencumbu atau apapun namanya. Seharusnya kami bercinta, dengan sangat panas atau gila hingga aku berteriak menyebut namanya dengan sangat intim, seharusnya. Tapi tidak. Pria ini meninggalkan di tengah - tengah kegiatan panas yang kami sudah mulai.

Kalian tidak percaya? Baiklah, aku ceritakan lebih jelasnya.

Setelah ia membantingku, membuat badan kami saling menindih diatas ranjang, aku menarik badannnya dan juga badanku untuk berada di ujung ranjang, sementara tanganku juga ikut bergerak cepat untuk membuka celana training yang aku kenakkan-lihatlah betapa agresifnya diriku dibawah kukungan badannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak melarangku untuk itu, ia bahkan yang menarik celana dalamku dan melemparnya entah kemana. Seharusnya sudah jelas bukan ia mengingkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku inginkan.

Chanyeol benar - benar membuatku terbuai, ciuman yang ia lakukan diseluruh bagian tubuhku bahkan terasa panas dan bagaikan candu karena aku menginginkannya terus menerus. Kami sempat saling bertukar tatap ketika ia meletakkan tanganku terkunci diatas kepala dengan salah satu tangannya yang menahan. Tatapannya terkunci menatap dalam dua manik mataku, tidak ada satu katapun yang ia ucapkan, dan setelahnya kami kembali saling melumat bibir lebih dan pada akhirnya ia bergerak turun mencumbu leher, dua payudaraku satu per satu mendapatkan ciumannya, pusar dan bagian perutku bahkan tidak ia abaikan dan aku tahu kemana tujuan akhir dari perjalanan panjang ciuman ini

Chanyeol membuka pahaku dengan pelan seakan - akan ia meminta ijin dariku lebih dulu, tentu saja aku mengijinkan. Dia itu terlalu lama menunggu.

Ia mencium pahaku, dimulai dari sebelah kanan dan kiri lalu setelahnya ia kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan lipatan dari vaginaku yang terlihat bersih dari bulu - bulu lebat yang menutupi.

Untung saja aku mengingat untuk mencukur bagian itu.

Jantungku bergerak tak beraturan menantikan sapuan lidahnya dibawah sana, dan Chanyeol masih terdiam, matanya menatapku dengan begitu dalam dan dengan perlahan - lahan ia bergerak mendekat, menciumnya dengan lembut, ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ketika melakukannya, sementara diriku sudah terbuai karena sentuhannya, tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi ketika ia menjilati dan melesakkan lidahnya pada lubang intimku.

Teriakanku terdengar melengking memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen dan aku rasa itu semua karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku, dia benar - benar ahli memporak porandakan memberikan kenikmatan pada wanita hanya dengan mulutnya. Aku bahkan terbaring lemas dan tak berdaya karena untuk kedua kalinya ia membuatku klimaks hanya dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menyudahi dan ingin menciumi bagian pahaku, tanganku dengan cepat menarik badannya untuk berada dihadapanku dan kami kembali saling melumat bibir saling merasakan cairan yang aku keluarkan, ini menjijikkan-seharusnya-tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu panas dan nikmatnya ketika Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Giliranku.." aku berbisik menggodanya, tanganku bahkan mulai membelai perutnya untuk menuju miliknya yang aku rasa tengah tak sabar untuk dinikmati.

Chanyeol tidak melayangkan protest untuk apa yang akan aku lakukan, ketika aku membawa badannya untuk berada dibawah dan dalam kukungan badanku, ia masih menurut. Ia bahkan mendesahkan namaku ketika tanganku mulai meraba bagian luar celana jeans yang ia kenakkan karena miliknya sungguh sangat terasa mengeras dibaliknya.

Ia belum melontarkan penolakan ketika aku membuka kancing dan resleting celananya dan juga menarik lepas dari kaki panjangnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, matanya memperhatikanku begitu rinci, mungkin ia merasa ragu apa aku bisa memuaskan miliknya sama seperti ia memuaskanku atau-

"Wow." Gumamam pelan itu adalah suaraku ketika mendapati milik Chanyeol yang tengah terbebas dari celana dalam yang ia kenakkan, miliknya sudah menegang sempurna dan nampak kokoh berdiri sempurna. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua tanganku menggenggam miliknya dan memainkannya seperti milik pria - pria lain yang pernah bercinta denganku. Adil bukan?

Tapi milik Chanyeol lebih baik dari segi bentuk dan juga kebersihannya, tidak ada rambut- rambut halus disekitarnya, dan untuk ukuran.. miliknya cukup besar dan panjang dibandingkan ukuran normal pria Asia lainnya. Ketika mulutku mulai mengecup pucuk kepala penisnya, Chanyeol menggeram dengan cepat dan ia mendesah dalam geramannya ketika setengah miliknya berada didalam mulutku.

Sebetulnya memberikan blow job sangat menjijikkan, namun pria menginginkan hal itu dan juga kita sebagai wanita seakan - akan dituntut untuk mampu melakukannya sebagai balasan dari apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap vaginamu.

Hal yang perlu diukur oleh para pria dalam melakukan blow job adalah bagaimana tanganmu mampu memompa dan memanjakkan milik mereka hingga semakin mengeras dan membuat mereka merasakan seperti tengah berada didalam vagina. Dan ketika penis pria berada didalam mulutmu, cukup hisap dan mainkan layaknya penis itu adalah sebauh es krim atau mungkin permen lollipop, karena mereka tidak memerlukan hal lainnya lagi selain kedua hal terpenting itu.

Dan terbukti, aku mampu membuat Chanyeol terbuai dan memberikan kenikmatan untuknya. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali memanggil namaku dan menggeliat ketika tanganku dan mulutku bergantian menyesapi penisnya, dan ketika Chanyeol akan mencapai klimaks, ia menjauhkan badanku dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kamar mandiku.

Aku duduk terbengong dan bahkan hampir meledakkan suara tawa melihat dirinya seperti itu.

"Chan-yeol?" aku memanggil.

"Se-sebentar." Dia berteriak dari arah kamar mandi dan diakhiri dengan erangan rendah suaranya.

"Kau mengeluarkan-nya dikamar mandi?!" aku menanyakkan padanya.

"Menurutmu?" dia membalas lagi dan itu membuatku merasakan hal lucu. Biasanya para pria akan membiarkanku menelan habis cairan mereka, atau terkadang mereka mengeluarkannya pada bagian perutku atau mungkin badanku yang lainnya. "Jangan bilang kau memang sudah terbiasa menelan-nya?!" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak juga.. hanya saja kau adalah pria pertama yang menghempaskan badanku dan kemudian berlari cepat kekamar mandi hanya untuk melanjutkan proses keluarnya cairan itu dari penismu.." Aku menjelaskan tanpa henti dan Chanyeol kini telah berjalan kembali masuk kedalam kamarku dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Jangan pernah menelan sperma milik pria." Ia menghampiriku dan menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibirku. "Dan mulai saat ini jangan harap kau bisa didekati pria manapun atau tidur dengan pria lainnya selain diriku." Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan nada mutlak dan terdengar tidak ada celah untuk menolaknya.

Aku menatapnya, menggelantungkan tanganku pada lehernya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku untuk bisa berbagi ciuman kembali. "Mungkin ya mungkin tidak.." aku sengaja menggodanya dan ia jelas menganggap itu semua adalah hal serius.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal liar macam itu lagi Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengingatkan, suaranya bahkan terdengar marah.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kembali mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. "Mungkin saja.. kalau kau tidak mau bercinta denganku.." aku menarik lepas lilitan handuknya, bergerak maju lebih mendekat padanya memancing dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan panas kami sebelumnya. Chanyeol terdiam menunggu, memperhatikanku yang menciumi bagian dada dan juga lehernya. Tangannya membawa wajahku mendekat dengan wajahnya dan ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat pelan, seakan - akan menginginkan merasakan ciuman kami berdua lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu.." Chanyeol berucap di sela - sela pergerakan ciuman kami. "..gosh aku bahkan menginginkannya sejak pertama kali melihatmu.." ia terus berucap dan menciumku kembali setelahnya.

"Ayo bercinta denganku... please.." aku membalasnya, ucapannya, menarik badannya hingga kami kembali berbaring diatas ranjang dan ia berada diatasku. Posisi kami bahkan sudah terlihat siap untuk melanjutkannya, Chanyeol hanya perlu mempersiapkan miliknya untuk masuk kedalamku tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Ia tidak melakukannya.

"Makan malam denganku."

Itu adalah kalimat yang ia katakan setelah menciumku, ia mengatakannya dengan badannya diatasku, kedua tangannya berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku sementara tanganku bahkan menginginkan dirinya untuk bersiap menyetubuhiku.

Pria ini... sungguh menyebalkan.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**

**And even a little danger.**

**-LJ Smith**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol hingga badan pria itu terbanting ke sisi ranjang disebelah badannya, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan memukul dan mendorong dan kini wanita itu beranjak bangun,menarik handuk yang sebelumnya sempat dipakai oleh Chanyeol. "Kita sudah telanjang dan bahkan aku sudah memberikan blow job padamu dan kini kau meminta makan malam denganku?!" mulutnya masih melayangkan protes. Melemparkan pakaian dan celana miliki Chanyeol kearah pria itu sementara dirinya bergerak mencari pakaian miliknya juga yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya! Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam-

"Aku memintamu bercinta denganku Park Chanyeol! bukan 'makan malam'!" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah kamar mandi dimana dirinya berada saat ini.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk diwajahnya, ia mengenakakkan kembali celananya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang berada di kamar mandi, sedikit mengintip melihat Baekhyun yang tengah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Jangan coba - coba masuk dan bergabung denganku disini kalau kau tidak berencana bercinta denganku disini!" lagi, sebuah protest diucapkan oleh wanita itu.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, bersandar pada daun pintu yang terbuka. "Aku yakin kita akan semakin panas bila melakukannya."

Baekhyun hanya sempat melirik kearahnya sesaat dengan wajah sinis tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Bahkan ketika ia telah usah membasuh badan dan berpindah menuju cermin besar disana, ia tidak menyahut apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Fokusnya terpusat pada dirinya untuk berdandan dan juga mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu ketika kau tersenyum." Chanyeol berucap lagi, memancinng perhatian Baekhyun untuk tertuju padanya tapi wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan menambah suara diruangan kamar mandinya dengan hair dryer yang menyaring kencang. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam dan masih berdiri disana, ia melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun, memperhatikan wanita itu dari pantulan cermin, menunggu hingga alat pengering itu selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Kau membuatku seakan - akan memohon untuk diperkosa olehmu.." Baekhyun akhirnya berucap.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukankah memang seperti itu?" tangannya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan ia mengecup bahu kanan dan juga leher Baekhyun setelahnya. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, tidak perlu kau tanyakkan lagi, dan bahkan siapapun pasti tidak menolak bila kau memintanya-

"Dan kau adalah pria pertama yang menolakku!" Baekhyun menyahut ketus.

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia merapatkan badannya pada Baekhyun, kedua tubuh telanjang mereka kembali bersentuhan. "Aku tidak menolakmu.." Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap perut Baekhyun yang sudah terbebas dari lilitan handuknya. "Hanya saja.. aku tidak mau ini hanya untuk satu kali bercinta denganmu.." tangannya yang lain membelai lengan dan tangan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu terbuai, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, memudahkan pria itu untuk lebih mencumbu bagian leher dan juga bahu miliknya.

"Aku tidak bercinta tanpa sebuah kepastian Baekhyun." singkat katanya tegas dan sirat akan maksud yang Chanyeol ingin sampaikan, "Aku tidak bercinta tanpa sebuah perasaan dan kau harus merasakan hal yang sama denganku bila menginginkannya."

Baekhyun jelas paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol dalam kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tersadar dan kembali pada posisi sigap seperti sebelumnya. Mereka berdua kembali beradu pandang melalui cermin disana, "Makan malam denganku, miliki hubungan denganku, dan kita akan bercinta sebanyak yang kau inginkan.." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman yang ia paksakan sebelum mencium pipi Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri memandangi pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan dan menanyakkan pada dirinya sendiri, bisakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan?

* * *

**Chanyeol's**

* * *

Seharusnya aku mengatakan iya.

Ajakan yang Baekhyun inginkan seharusnya tidaklah aku tolak dengan mudah bukan? Hanya pria gila dan tidak normal yang menolak ajakan bercinta dalam keadaan dua orang yang saling bertelanjang dan bahkan sudah mencumbu satu sama lain. Dan aku adalah pria itu. Menolak ajakan bercinta dari seorang wanita yang sudah memberikan blow job dan bahkan mengundang hasrat dalam sekejap.

Salahkan lah ucapan Yoora yang selalu terngiang dalam otakku setiap kali aku melihat Baekhyun,

"Kau harus ingat, wanita itu berharga, ketika kau mencintainya.. tapi bila kau hanya menikmatinya, ia sama seperti barang daur ulang. Dinikmati setiap saat tapi tidak ada artinya."

Dan dari kalimat itu, Baekhyun bukanlah tidak ada artinya bukan? Dia sangat berarti dan akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku tidak menginginkan dirinya hanya untuk sementara waktu dan ketika aku tengah bosan terhadap dirinya bisa aku tinggalkan dia dengan mudah, No! Baekhyun sangat berarti dan aku menginginkan dia bersamaku selamanya.

Aku duduk pada ranjangnya, menunggu ia selesai berdandan dan juga berpakaian setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan kesal, tidak ada lagi tubuh bertelanjang diantara kami karena kini bagian tubuhku sudah kembali ditutupi oleh kaus. Dan Baekhyun kini sudah kembali memakai setelan rumahannya, kaos dan celana pendek.

"Apa yang kau katakan.." Baekhyun berjalan, memposisikan dirinya berada di ujung ranjang dan menghadap kearahku. "Aku.." ia menahan dirinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku.. tidak pernah berada didalam sebuah hubungan-bila itu yang kau harapkan-" ia menjelaskan dengan cepat. "-aku tidak pernah berada didalam sebuah hubungan serius, in a real relationship." Dia menekankan kalimat akhirnya. "Dan kalau kau mengharapkan seperti itu.. itu berarti.." ia terlihat memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya padaku, dan hanya melihatnya yang tengah gugup dan gelisah itu pun aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk saat ini langsung memiliki real relationship denganku Baekhyun." Penjelasanku terucap tanpa menunggu ia yang mengatakan secara langsung. "Dan aku tahu.. kau tidak menginginkannya dan aku paham kalau kau tidak pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan yang serius.."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Chanyeol.." ia menyebutkan namaku dalam dengan suara lirihnya ketika aku sudah berada didekatnya menarik pinggangnya untuk bisa aku peluk.

"Aku tidak memaksa.. tapi pikirkan.. dan ketahuilah.. aku menginginkanmu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan, dan semua ini bukanlah untuk hal sementara. Aku menginginkanmu untuk hubungan jangka panjang."

Ia merengut mendengar apa yang aku katakan, tangannya menarik - narik kaos yang aku kenakkan sementara kepalanya bersandar didadaku.

"Khusus hari ini.. makan malam denganku.." Aku kembali mengingatkan ajakan yang aku sebutkan sebelumnya. "Makan malam biasa layaknya dua orang normal yang tengah mencoba mendekatkan diri-mungkin kita akan bercumbu lagi-" aku sengaja menyebutkan tujuan lain dari rencana yang aku sebutkan dan tawa Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "-tapi tidak sampai tahap touchdown hanya second base mungkin." Baekhyun memukul pinggangku.

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu Nona Byun?" aku menuntut jawaban darinya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku, keningnya aku cium sebelum Ia memberikan jawaban atas ajakanku.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari seorang Pria... Daddy.." ia berbisik dengan suara tawa kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Kami kembali berciuman, lembut, dalam dan terasa begitu menggairahkan hingga aku merasa badan Baekhyun terangkat karena aku menariknya naik.

"Malam ini, jam 8, aku jemput di depan pintu apartemenmu yang berjarak hanya lima langkah dari pintu apartemenku." Ia kembali tertawa, mengecup bibirku dua kali dan kakinya bergerak - gerak meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Jangan terlambat." Ia mengingatkan, "Aku tidak suka pria yang terlambat."

"Noted, Daddy tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu manis." Aku mengulang panggilan yang ia berikan padaku sebelumnya dan kami terkekeh bersamaan.

Ia mengantarkan aku kembali menuju pintu dan bahkan menunggu hingga aku benar - benar masuk kedalam ruangan apartemenku. Sungguh mengelikan sesungguhnya melihat tingkah kami berdua, tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan sebelum - sebelumnya, ia bahkan selalu berucap ketus padaku dan kini mendengar ia tertawa dan bahkan berani menciumku lebih dulu.. bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa. Dan semoga ini bisa berkembang lebih baik menuju sebuah hubungan yang serius.

"Jadi.. apa kalian sudah bercinta?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Irene ketika aku sudah melangkah masuk, ia duduk di sofa dengan seamngkuk cereal milik Chelsea dimana ia nikmati seorang diri.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Aku melemparkan pertanyaan padanya, menyusul dimana Irene duduk.

Dia masih menyodorkan mangkuk itu bermaksud membaginya denganku, "Sejak wanita itu menciummu, dan kau membalasnya lalu kalian melangkah terburu - buru untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.. dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana-tunggu aku tidak mendengar teriakan desahan, apa permainanmu kurang panas-aw." Irene melenguh sakit karena aku mendorong kepalanya hingga beradu dengan mangkuk yang ia pegang.

"Itu urusan pria!"

"Ck!" Irene mendecak. "Jadi.. dia cemburu setelah melihat kita berciuman? Berarti berhasil bukan? Jadi.. apa hubungan kalian saat ini?"

Aku terdiam dan memperhatikan dirinya yang masih menikmati cereal yang tersisa.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa tadi itu hanya hubungan sesaat?" dia menuntu jawaban lagi.

Aku menggeleng, "Kita belum melakukannya."-Ppptthhh-Irene tersedak dan bahkan memuncratkan kunyahan cereal didalam mulutnya mengotori tangan dan kaos yang ia pakai. "Kau harus membersihkan itu semua." Aku menunjuk bagian - bagian yang ia kotori.

"Tunggu-iya Daddy-" Irene menjawab, menirukan suara Chelsea. "Lalu.. kalian melakukan apa? Hanya cium - cium dan mengotori tangan-aw." Lagi, ia mengaduh karena aku memukul kepalanya.

"Itu urusan pria Park Irene." Aku menjawab singkat dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar berniat untuk mandi dan mungkin melanjutkan tidurku yang masih terasa kurang. "Kirim pesawat untuk Chelsea, dia sudah meminta untuk pulang." Aku memerintahkan padanya.

"Chelsea? Tumben sekali.."

"Hm."

"Dan kau harus menjemputnya, oh.. siapkan rumah pantai setelahnya, kami akan kesana setelah Chelsea pulang."

Irene bertepuk tangan semangat, ia mungkin sudah memikirkan kami akan ke rumah pantai bersama dengannya, "Kau tidak ikut serta untuk tahun ini." Aku langsung mengingatkan dan dia menyentak kakinya.

"Ya! Aku sudah lama tidak ke rumah pantai!"

"Nope, kau tidak ikut."

"Yaaaa! Park Chanyeol! Aku belum mendapatkan cuti!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Yaaaaa!"

"Jemput Chelsea, siapkan rumah pantai-bersihkan hasil perbuatanmu itu." Aku menunjuk lagi tempat dimana ia memuncratkan makanannya. "Dan.. menurutmu, dimana restoran untuk makan malam yang romantis disini?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Setelah perdebatan dan juga ejekan Irene karena mendengar apa yang aku katakan padanya, ia masih tertawa keras, memukul - mukul bantal dan bahkan tidak mampu melihatku karena ia akan tertawa keras kembali.

"Seorang Park Chanyeol-hahhahaha-" dia tertawa lagi dan aku meninggalkan dia untuk mengganti baju, "Yaa! Kenapa kau perlu memikirkan tempat makan malam hanya untuk wanita seperti dirinya, bukankah kau bisa memperlakukan dia seperti wanita lainnya? Kau bisa-"

"Kita belum melakukannya, dan dia bukan wanita seperti yang lainnya." Aku menjelaskan lagi, menyusul dirinya yang sudah rapi duduk di tempat yang sama. "Aku menginginkan dia lebih dari hanya sebuah hubungan sementara."

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengingat apa yang Yoora katakan sebelum.." suaranya terdengar semakin lirih, menatapku takut - takut mengingat hari - hari belakangan adalah hari peringatan dimana Yoora meninggal.

"Hm." aku menjawab singkat.

"Yeol.." dia memindahkan posisi badannya, menghadap kearahku dan memperhatikan wajahku dengan cukup serius. "Kejadian Yoora sudah beberapa tahun lalu, dan.. kau bukanlah pria berusia dua puluh tahunan lagi.. Chelsea membutuhkan sosok Ibu-walaupun kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri, ya aku tahu-tapi dia tetap membutuhkan sosok Ibu, sosok wanita yang bisa menemani dia."

Aku mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, tapi tidak membalas menatap pandangan matanya. "Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, sosok Ibu dibutuhkan Yeol.. kau mungkin bisa mengurusnya sejak bayi hingga saat ini.. tapi ada kebutuhan ajaran yang hanya bisa disampaikan oleh sosok wanita padanya, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjelaskan mengenai proses perkembangan hormone - hormone wanita padanya kan?" Irene menyipitkan matanya, "Pikirkanlah untuk anakmu, apa yang kau lakukan untuk Chelsea aku rasa sudah cukup, lebih dari cukup bahkan dan untuk ketakutanmu, selama kau masih bermain aman-ah kau sudah tahu lah apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Hanya saja, jangan lagi merasa takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, Chelsea pasti menginginkan sosok wanita dewasa yang bisa ia panggil Ibu." Irene mengulangi lagi kalimat yang sama yang Ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama,hanya saja.. Baekhyun berbeda dengan wanita yang lainnya. Ia sama seperti Yoora.. dan aku tidak mau ia mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang Yoora alami."

"Chanyeol-ah.. setiap wanita berbeda.. dan tidak semuanya mengalami hal yang seperti yang Yoora alami."

"Dia tidak menginginkan sebuah hubungan."

Irene seketika terdiam, kembali menatapku dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Mak-sudmu?"

"Dia memiliki kehidupan malam yang diselingi dengan para pria hanya untuk one night stand-

"WHAT! Wow! Daebak!" entah sahutan Irene bisa dikatakan terpukau atau ia merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"-dan aku menawarkan sebuah hubungan padanya dimana ia langsung terdiam dan tidak memberikan jawaban setelahnya, kami menginginkan satu sama lain, gosh aku bahkan memimpikan dirinya disetiap malam mendesahkan namaku." Irene bergerak menjauh dari duduknya, menghindariku dan sontak aku melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya. "Ya! Aku tidak mungkin membayangkanmu mendesahkan namaku bodoh!"

"Ya.. siapa tahu kau sangat depresi hingga hanya bisa membayangkanku-aaahhh!" Irene berteriak kesakitan karena badannya sudah aku tarik dan berada dikukungan tanganku. "Ampun.. ampun.. sakit!" ia meminta maaf memohon ampun.

"Jadi.." aku melanjutkan lagi, kembali pada topik sebelumnya. "Aku menginginkan ia untuk diriku, bukan hanya untuk sementara layaknya one night stand seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, aku ingin dia.. bersamaku dan mungkin menikah bersamanya."

"Tapi.." Irene memulai, mencari kalimat untuk membalas ucapanku. "Apa dia meng-iyakan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ia mengatakan tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang serius dan mungkin tidak mau memiliki hubungan sama seperti yang aku inginkan.. hanya saja.. wanita butuh pelampiasan seksual kan?" aku mendekati Irene, berbisik rendah di telinganya dan dia menggidik geli mendengarkan.

"Bajingan!" Ia memukul badannku. "Kau memang brengsek." Ia tentu paham dan mengerti apa yang aku katakan padanya mengenai pelampiasan seksual yang aku maksudkan. "Jadi.. kau menyiksa dia, memanfaatkan haus seksual yang selalu ia inginkan, dan mau tidak mau ia bisa menyerah padamu? Betul?"

Aku mengangguk, "Secara garis besarnya seperti itu. Mencumbu tidak dilarang."

"Brengsek."Irene mengumpat lagi. "Dan.. maksudmu dengan makan malam? Kau ingin mengajaknya kencan atau apa?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Harus romantis, suasana mendukung untuk kita bercinta.." Irene mengumpat lagi tapi tidak ia lontarkan dengan lantang, ia sibuk mencari tempat yang aku inginkan di mesin pencari pada ponselnya.

"Dibandingkan mencari tempat dan membayar mahal untuk semalam, ditambah dengan uang tambahan untuk membiarkan para pelayan pergi jauh tepat ketika kau mulai bermain panas dengannya, mungkin lebih baik kau memperlihatkan sisi romantismu dengan memasak disini, mengubah apartemenmu ini menjadi lounge yang indah dan romantis."

Aku menatapnya, memberikan senyuman manis lebar milik Park Chanyeol dan wajahnya berubah malas karena ia sudah tahu dari tatapan itu adalah aku menggoda dirinya dan memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipinya. "Kau terbaik!"

"Ewww!" dia melenguh meronta menghapus jejak - jejak ciuman bibirku pada pipinya dan setelahnya aku beranjak masuk menuju kamar mengambil dompet dan juga kunci mobil untuk membelanjakkan perlengkapan untuk makan malam romantis dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

**Baekhyun's**

* * *

Jam 8.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol mengenai ajakannya nyatanya memang benar - benar ia lakukan, bahkan menit di mesin penunjuk waktu belum menunjukkan waktu genap jam delapan tapi pria itu sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun sebagai tanda ia tengah menunggu wanita-nya muncul menunjukkan kesiapannya.

Bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka sama dengan detak jantung Chanyeol yang semakin berdetak menggebu menunggu kemunculan Baekhyun, apakah se-seksi yang ia bayangkan? Gaun apa yang Baekhyun pilih untuk ia kenakkan malam ini ? apakah ia bisa melihat kembali senyuman manis darinya? Semuanya Chanyeol harapkan seindah dengan apa yang ia bayangkan, menyiapkan seikat bunga mawar merah di balik genggamannya sebagai pengalih rasa gugup yang ia miliki.

_**"Oh, hai Dude!"**_

Namun sapaan dan sosok yang muncul dihadapannya sangatlah jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Sosok pria asing berada dihadapannya, masih berpakaian lengkap-untungnya, namun Chanyeol pasti sudah mengetahui maksdu tujuan sang pria ini berada di apartemen milik Baekhyun.

_**"is Rebecca there?" **_Chanyeol bertanya pada pria itu.

_**"Jake! I have a date tonight, so you better get out now!"**_ suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah kamar wanita itu, dan pria yang dipanggil bernama Jake hanya bisa tertawa pada Chanyeol bermaksud mengisyaratkan dirinya lah yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun.

_**"I am Jake btw.."**_ dia memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol, memberikan tangannya namun tak dibalaskan oleh Chanyeol karena pria itu tengah memberikan tatapan dingin sebagai balasannya._** "I guess you are Becca's date for tonight?"**_ lagi, ia memancing topik pembicaraan namun Chanyeol masih tidak menampakkan wajah bersahabat,_** "Okey, Dude.. we just friend. Really just friend. And I just came here because I heard Becca need a new job so.. we don't have a thing like you thought right now-**_

"Chanyeol.."

Kedua pria itu kini beralih memandangi Baekhyun dalam balutan gaun berwarna hitam ketat melekat pada tubuhnya, rambutnya yang nampak selesai di blow terurai secara rapi dan polesan riasan wajah yang ia kenakkan nampak sangat natural dan terkesan tidak berlebihan.

_**"Let me get out of here right now."**_ Jake pamit undur diri dengan sigap secepatnya, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol yang masih saling memandang satu sama lain menunggu salah satu diantara mereka untuk berucap lebih dulu.

"Dia hanya teman.." Baekhyun menyerah lebih dulu, ia membuka penjelasan pada Chanyeol, menghampiri pria itu yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kaku dan dingin. "Please katakan sesuatu.." takut suaranya terdengar berharap Chanyeol tidak marah hanya karena melihat seorang pria membukakan pintu di apartemen miliknya dan berpikir bahwa pria itu adalah salah satu teman pria one night stand dengannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, berusaha meraih kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakkan,

"Kalau dia tidak menjelaskan siapa dirinya, mungkin aku sudah memukul pria itu dan pada akhirnya kencan kita akan batal untuk selama - lamanya." Chanyeol menghela nafas, meraih pinggang Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebagai pertanda dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik dan bukan lagi Chanyeol berwajah dingin.

Baekhyun bahkan menghela nafas lega setelahnya, rasa takut membayangkan Chanyeol akan marah pada dirinya adalah ketakutan sedari tadi yang ia pikirkan dan tidak siap bila itu terjadi mengingat mereka baru saja menyelesaiakan perang dingin sebelumnya.

"Apa kau setakut itu?" Chanyeol menanyakkan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau cantik." Chanyeol memuji, dengan maksud mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka.

"Jadi.. makan malam kita tetap jadi?" Baekhyun mendongak, memandangi Chanyeol.

Sebuah senyuman Chanyeol berikan, pelukannya Ia lepas dan ada yang merasa bingung dibuatnya. "Untukmu." Satu ikatan bunga mawar merah diberikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun dan wanita itu merasa tersanjung karenanya, "Dan.. makan malam kita tetap jadi.. dengan satu syarat." Kini Baekhyun kembali dibuat menunggu apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"


	9. 9

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Chanyeol adalah pihak yang menanyakkan ijin pada Baekhyun, mempertanyakkan apakah pria itu boleh mencium bibir merah muda milik wanita itu sementara tangan dan gerak gerik badannya menunjukkan ia bahkan tidak peduli apabila Baekhyun tidak memberikan ijin padanya. Tangan Chanyeol telah berada pada perpotongan wajah dan leher Baekhyun, dengan jarak mereka begitu dekat—seketika Baekhyun mengatakan iya, maka sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menciumnya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan Baekhyun adalah penggoda.

Mengabaikan pria dihadapannya yang tengah frustasi menahan diri untuk menciumnya, wanita itu belum memberikan jawaban namun tubuhnya turut bergerak untuk menggoda, mengalirkan rangsangan gairah untuk semakin memicu hasrat dari pria dihadapannya. Tangannya menarik pinggang pria itu untuk semakin mendekat, mengusap punggung belakang, sementara wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan dan bahkan memberikan jarak pada bibir mereka dengan begitu dekat hingga kedua hidung mereka bergesekkan.

"Chanyeol.." suaranya bahkan terdengar mendesah, bernada pelan sirat akan rasa frustasi menunggu sebuah pelepasan dari keinginan yang terpendam.

"Kau menyiksaku Baek." Kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, menyampaikan rasa frustasi yang sudah tak bisa lagi ia pertahankan dan tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, bibir tebalnya lebih dulu ia sentuhkan pada bibir milik Baekhyun, mengecup singkat dan bergerak perlahan mengundang wanita itu untuk bermain dan menikmati sentuhannya.

Tangan Baekhyun semakin menarik pinggang Chanyeol lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya bersamaan dengan pria itu yang mendorong badan mereka berdua agar bersandar pada dahan pintu Apartemen Baekhyun yang tengah tertutup, badan yang terpojokkan dan gerakkan keduanya yang saling menggeliat satu sama lain adalah pemandangan bagi siapapun yang mungkin melihat keduanya saat ini.

Keduanya menikmati permainan bibir yang dilakukan oleh masing – masing, bahkan lidah mereka ikut berandil besar bergabung disana, dan si penggoda mungil bukanlah wanita pasif yang merasa terpuaskan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tangannya bergerak membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakkan, memainkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian leher dan juga dada bidang sang pria—memancing pria itu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman—tak peduli posisi mereka saat ini masihlah berada didepan pintu apartemen.

Chanyeol bahkan bukan lagi pria yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu Baekhyun kali ini, ciumannya tak lagi pada bibir wanita itu, ciumannya berpindah menuju leher, bahu, dan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang membuka kancing – kancing kemejanya, ia mengikuti dengan menarik restleting pada gaun malam yang Baekhyun kenakkan, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung wanita itu dan bahkan hampir menelanjangi wanitanya saat ini hanya agar bisa mencium bagian dada wanita itu hingga Baekhyun menggeliat mendekatkan badannya pada Chanyeol.

Mereka masih menikmati cumbuannya, hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun, mencium wanita itu di leher dan juga punggung belakang. Mendorong Baekhyun hingga wanita itu menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangan pada dahan pintu, dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ciumannya pada bibir, menggigit leher Baekhyun atau pun daun telinganya, tangannya bermain bebas dengan salah satu payudara Baekhyun yang sudah hampir terlihat karena gaunnya bahkan hampir terlepas dari pinggangnya.

Tidak ada yang peduli dan ingat akan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol bermaksud menarik pria itu untuk tetap mencium bibirnya dengan menggila sementara tangan pria itu bermain dengan begitu lihai dan kurang ajarnya pada bagian dada dan perut Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mendesah dengan nada rendahnya ketika Chanyeol memberikan gigitan pada bahu dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak menyingkap bagian bawah gaunnya hanya untuk menuju bagian intimnya.

"Kau membuatku gilaa.." Chanyeol mencium lagi, entah itu pada leher atau pun pipi wajah Baekhyun.

"aaahh—Chanyeol—"dan Baekhyun meneriakkan desahannya, merasakan remasan pada payudaranya sementara kakinya semakin mengapit ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana, kepala Baekhyun bahkan bersandar pada dada Chanyeol, memudahnya pria itu untuk menciumi lehernya.

Seharusnya mereka berpikir cepat untuk menghentikkan cumbuan panas itu hanya agar bisa masuk kedalam ruangan apartemen dan mungkin melanjutkannya kembali diatas ranjang, seharusnya… sebelum seseorang datang, melihat secara langsung kegiataan tidak senonoh yang mereka lakukan, apalagi jika seseorang itu adalah anak dibawah umur.

"Daddy?"

Chanyeol seketika kembali tersadar hanya karena merasa dirinya terpanggil oleh suara yang amat ia kenal, menghentikkan segala perbuatannya pada Baekhyun dan juga menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Sama hal-nya dengan Baekhyun yang seketika menunduk, memejamkan matanya, berlindung dibalik tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Daddy…" dan suara itu memanggil lagi.

"Katakan itu bukan suara Chelsea.." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun, dirinya belum siap menoleh pada arah suaranya itu berada.

"I-itu.." Baekhyun juga sama, membalas ucapan Chanyeol namun ia juga memilih memandangi dahan pintu apartemennya.

"Daddy… Baekhyunnieee…" suara roda dari tas koper yang ditarik dan juga langkah kaki yang berlari semakin terdengar mendekat, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun, ia juga bergerak cepat memakaikan kembali bagian atas gaun Baekhyun yang hampir ia buka untuk menutupi pemandangan tidak pantas pada Chelsea, dan sebetulnya kali ini pikirannya mempertanyakkan kenapa anak itu bisa berada saat ini. _Pada timing yang tidak tepat._

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

—_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chelsea**

* * *

Tidak ada acara makan malam, tidak ada acara kencan, dan bahkan cumbuan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun harus berakhir secara mendadak karena sosok _Princess_ kesayangan Chanyeol muncul secara tiba – tiba di luar perkiraannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan anak itu yang mungkin saja merasakan keanehan melihat sang Daddy berada begitu dekat dengan seorang wanita dan bahkan bisa dikatakan mencium dan melakukan hal senonoh lainnya, anak itu lebih dulu dibawa masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya. Dan Baekhyun ikut masuk, hanya saja wanita itu duduk pada ruangan makan dimana terlihat beberapa hidangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol tersaji rapi dan nampak nikmat untuk disantap. Belum lagi dekorasi pada ruangan tamu dan juga lorong dekat pintu utama terdapat nyala lilin – lilin kecil, dan pikiran wanita itu tentu paham semua itu dipersiapkan Chanyeol untuk kencannya malam ini.

Tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol berakhir membawa Chelsea masuk didalam kamar anak itu dan memulai interogasinya mengenai kedatangan mengejutkan dari seorang gadis berusai 10tahun.

"Chelsea membeli tiket sendiri hehe.. dengan kartu hitam milik Daddy, _igo.." _anak itu menunjukkan _black card _milik Chanyeol dan juga bukti tiket pesawat didalam passport yang ia miliki.

Bukannya merasa bangga, Chanyeol kini menjadi sosok ayah yang mendadak tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar penjelasan dari Puterinya.

"Chelsea.." ia berucap kesal. "Daddy sudah katakan padamu, untuk menunggu Irene menjemput, kenapa kau bisa pulang lebih dulu hah? Memesan tiket sendiri? Chels! Kau masih kecil." Dan saat ini suaranya terdengar menaik hampir mencapai nada tingginya.

"Chelsea bukan anak kecil Dad! Aku sudah sepuluh tahuuunnn! Chelsea ingin pulang karena Chelsea rindu dengan Daddy, tapi Daddy tidak menjemput Chelsea!" suara Chelsea terdengar berteriak membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan tentu saja itu mengejutkan bagi sang Daddy yang baru kali ini melihat puterinya berteriak.

"Chels.."

"Daddy jahat!" Chelsea keluar dari kamarnya dengan pintu yang terbanting keras, ia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi makan, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada wanita dewasa disebelahnya, Chelsea hanya duduk dengan kepalanya menunduk dan badan yang bergetar menahan tangisnya untuk tidak terpecah dalam isakan keras—seharusnya—namun merasakan ada tangan yang merangkul badannya, mengusap punggungnya pelan, jelas membuat anak itu membalas pelukan wanita itu dan menangis pada pangkuan paha Baekhyun setelahnya.

"…huuu.. Daddy ..." isakannya terdengar dimana bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mendengarnya dengan jelas melainkan Chanyeol yang baru akan menghampiri puterinya bisa mendengar keluhan dari puteri kesayangannya.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chelsea mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dalam isakan tangis dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap dan menenangkan anak itu dengan caranya sendiri, sementara Chanyeol, pria itu sempat meminta ijin untuk menelepon keluarganya di Korea untuk membicarakan mengenai keberadaan Chelsea saat ini.

…

"Jangan menangis lagi.." Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chelsea terus menerus untuk membuat Puteri Chanyeol itu kembali tenang,

"Daddy jahat, Baekhyunniee.." dan si kecil menjadi pengadu seketika mendapatkan ketenangan dari isakan tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum hanya karena mendengar curahan hati langsung dari Chelsea yang bahkan berani menyebutkan Daddy-_nya _jahat.

"Daddy tidak jahat sayang.." Baekhyun membalas, ia tersenyum memainkan rambut panjang milik Chelsea namun tetap mengusap kepala anak itu dan juga mengusap punggung milik Chelsea, "Daddy-mu hanya merasa khawatir karena Chelsea tiba – tiba pulang, membeli tiket sendiri dan bahkan tidak minta Daddy menjemput di bandara. Itu berbahaya.."

Chelsea mendengarkan, tidak membantah atau pun merengek terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun padanya.

"Biasanya kan Daddy yang menjemput, mengantar, bahkan menemani Chelsea kemanapun.. mungkin Daddy merasa marah karena itu, Chelsea pergi sejauh itu.. bukan dalam hitungan jarak tapi melewati berbagai negara seorang diri.."

"Chelsea merindukan Daddy, Baekhyunie." Anak itu mengubah posisi bersandarnya pada pangkuan Baekhyun dan kini melihat wajah Baekhyun dari bawah, matanya yang sembab terlihat membengkak dan cairan air mata bahkan masih terlihat membasahi pipi anak itu.

"Daddy juga merindukanmu sayang." Jari tangan Baekhyun menjawil hidung Chelsea yang memerah, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa panggilan yang ia sebutkan pada Chelsea di akhir ucapannya membuat sang anak merona bahagia.

"Baekhyunniee.." Chelsea memanggil namanya lagi, "Chelsea suka mendengar Baekhyunnie memanggil Chelsea sayang.." kali ini ada sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk pada wajah Chelsea yang masih berada dipangkuan Baekhyun, anak itu juga turut memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang tengah tergurai kebawah, "Chelsea membayangkan Mommy yang memanggil seperti itu.. hehe.." nada tawa yang terdengar bukanlah membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa tertawa melainkan hatinya terenyuh mengingat kenyataan bahwa anak itu tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang langsung dari sang Ibu sejak ia lahir.

* * *

**Chanyeol**

* * *

Sang Daddy menyudahi panggilan teleponnya dan bergabung kembali pada ruangan makan dimana Chelsea dan Baekhyun masih menikmati waktu berdua mereka, Chelsea masihlah sama merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Baekhyun namun anak itu tak lagi terisak menangis seperti sebelumnya, ada suara tawa yang terdengar sesekali diantara mereka berdua yang entah membicarakan hal apa.

"Uh-uhm.." Chanyeol berdeham, menunjukkan kehadiran dirinya sudah berada pada tempat yang sama dan membuat dua orang perempuan disana menghentikkan tawa dan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. "Chelsea, duduk yang benar." Suaranya datar, tidak meninggi namun tak juga terdengar lembut diucapkan pada Chelsea.

Baekhyun membantu Chelsea untuk bangun dan duduk pada kursinya, sementara Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan piring tambahan untuk Chelsea dan juga mengeluarkan beberapa tambahan daging sebagai porsi makan puterinya.

Makan malam yang seharusnya menjadi kencan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah dipastikan gagal karena jelas kehadiran Chelsea adalah alasan utamanya, dan melihat mereka bertiga yang duduk bersama tanpa ada yang menbuka topik pembicaraan satu sama lain—jelas menggagalkan sebutan kencan. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang untuk melihat apa yang Chelsea lakukan dan juga apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, dua perempuan itu terlihat lebih santai dan dekat satu sama lain saat ini dibandingkan dirinya dengan puterinya sendiri. Ketika Chelsea tiba – tiba tersedak contohnya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang lebih dulu memberikan air putih dibandingkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan meledek kearahnya yang terlalu lama bertindak.

"Pelan – pelan.." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, dengan nadanya yang lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumya, Chelsea pun hanya mengangguk, belum berani melihat kearah sang Daddy.

Makan malam mereka kemabali dilanjutkan dalam keterdiamana, Baekhyun bahkan berulang kali menatap Chanyeol mengodekan pria itu untuk berkata sesuatu pada puterinya namun sia – sia karena Chanyeol membalas menggeleng dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun bergantian dengan Chelsea. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertiga usai menyantap segala hidangan yang tersedia, Baekhyun adalah pihak pertama yang mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkomentar akan masakan Chanyeol—namun niatnya untuk membuka topik pembicaraan kembali gagal.

"Chelsea suka dagingnya?" Baekhyun melanjutkan, kembali menjadi pihak yang berisik diantara ketiganya.

Tapi jawaban yang diterima hanyalah anggukkan kepala sementara anak itu masih menundukkan kepala. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan piring – piring kotor dan bahkan langsung mencucinya secara langsung. Mengabaikan kencan malamnya dan juga anaknya yang masih merajuk.

Chelsea akhirnya memilih pergi, kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Baekhyun, terlebih pada Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit menyusul Chanyeol yang tengah disibukkan didapurnya, memberanikan diri memeluk pria itu dari belakang dan juga memberikan ciuman pada punggungnya.

"Ini adalah kencan yang terburuk.." Baekhyun menginformasikan, bermaksud meledek Chanyeol dan juga membuat mood pria itu kembali seperti sebelumnya. Pelukan tangannya semakin erat melingkar pada perut Chanyeol dan pria itu menghentikkan kegiatannya saat itu juga untuk membalas walau hanya sekedar mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Chanyeol berucap. Badannya berbalik untuk bisa memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya, satu ciuman ia daratkan pada bibir wanita itu secara tiba- tiba. "Aku hanya kaget dan tidak percaya.. ia bisa pulang dengan membeli tiket seorang diri dan bahkan tidak memintaku untuk menjemputnya—keluargaku bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dia pergi dan pulang ke New York seorang diri—"

"Hei.." Baekhyun menenangkan lagi, mengusap wajah Chanyeol, memberikan ciuman pada bibir pria itu dan tersenyum disana, berharap pria dihadapannya bisa menangkan diri dan tidak lagi diselimuti perasaan kesal, marah dan khawatir yang berlebih. "Chelsea sudah tiba, dengan selamat dan seharusnya dirimu memberikan sedikit pujian pada keberaniannya untuk pulang hanya karena merindukkan Ayahnya.. aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu untuk Ayahku.. lagipula.. aku rasa ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kemandiriannya, kepeduliannya pada _**Daddy-nya**_ meskipun caranya salah." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Chanyeol, mencium leher pria itu dan mengulangi berbisik kata _Daddy _yang sengaja ia tekankan lebih jelas agar Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Dan ada yang tertawa kecil menggemaskan melihat tingkah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya, tangan Chanyeol menjepit dagu wanita itu dan menariknya untuk bisa ia cium lebih dalam dan lebih intenst dibandingkan ciuman yang Baekhyun lakukan, kali ini terulang lagi, perpaduan bibir mereka yang sama – sama mendominasi dan juga gerakkan tangan yang tak lagi sekedar berpelukan pada tubuh lawan masing – masing. Namun kewaspadaan saat ini diingat oleh Baekhyun, ia menjadi pihak yang menyudahi ciuman dalam basah dari Chanyeol sebelum panggilan '_Daddy'_ terdengar bukan dari mulutnya.

"Kau harus menemui Chelsea.." Baekhyun mengatakan alasannya karena Chanyeol memberikan wajah pertanyaan tidak terima kegiatan mereka kembali terputus. Dan alasan yang ia berikan mendapat anggukan setuju dari pria itu yang kembali menunduk lemas pada pundaknya, membutuhkan sedikit semangat untuk menghadapi sang Puteri yang merajuk dikamarnya.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menanyakkan apa maksud Chanyeol meminta bantuan padanya.

"Tolong belikan _Strawberry cake di _toko roti ujung jalan."

"Oh?"

* * *

**Chelsea**

* * *

Chelsea tak tertidur ketika dirinya memilih masuk kedalam kamar, alasan utamanya adalah menghindari omelan dari sang Daddy meskipun sebenarnya dirinya ingin berlama – lama berada bersama Baekhyunnie yang tengah bermain di apartemennya. Badannya ia rebahkan pada ranjang yang diselimuti selimut berwarna pink dengan motif bunga – bunga, ditemani dengan segala boneka miliknya yang ia tahu semua itu adalah hadiah dari _Sang Daddy_—yang baru saja ia sebut sebagai _Daddy yang jahat._

Ketukan pada pintunya terdengar namun ia tak berminat untuk menanyakkan siapa yang mengetuk, hanya saja ia berharap itu bukanlah sang Ayah.

"Chels.." tapi suara yang didengar seketika membuat dirinya menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya seolah – olah ia tengah tertidur.

"_Princess _Daddy masih marah?" suara sang Ayah makin terdengar jelas dipendengarannya, langkah kakinya bahkan bisa ia pastikan mengarah pada ranjang dimana ia berbaring dan tekanan pada sisi ranjangnya ia tahu bahwa kini sang Ayah tengah duduk didekatnya.

"Maaf Daddy membentakmu tadi.." ada tangan yang terusap memainkan rambutnya yang masih terlihat dibalik selimut. "Daddy hanya.. khawatir.. dan juga marah membayangkan kau pulang seorang diri, tanpa ada yang mengawasi.. dan bahkan menggunakan pesawat komersil yang dipenuhi dengan orang asing…"

Chanyeol jelas berusaha keras untuk membuat puterinya mau kembali berbicara padanya, dan usaha yang ia lakukan kali ini belum sepenuhnya maksimal.

Kali ini ia mencoba ikut berbaring tepat disebelah Chelsea, membawa badan puterinya dalam pelukan dirinya meskipun ada gerakkan penolakkan diawalnya, namun pada akhirnya Chelsea luluh dan menyamankan dirinya dalam balik selimut.

"Maafkan Daddy ya.." lagi Chanyeol memohon maaf dari puterinya. "Kalau Chelsea mengatakan akan pulang hari ini.. pastinya Daddy akan memberikan kejutan untuk Chelsea, mungkin Daddy akan menyiapkan masakan kesukaan Chelsea.. atau mungkin.. apa ya.." Chanyeol mengulur waktu memancing puterinya untuk bisa termakan rayuannya. "Chelsea suka apa ya.."suaranya berandai – andai seakan – akan ia tengah berpikir meskipun pada kenyataannya ia menunggu Chelsea memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Strawberry.." dan pada akhirnya suaranya puterinya terdengar meskipun dalam berbisik pelan tapi Chanyeol jelas mendengar suaranya.

"Aaaahhh! Strawberry!" ia bersemangat, "Kalau Chelsea mengatakan akan pulang.. sudah pasti Daddy akan siapkan strawberry." Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menarik selimut dan memeluk puterinya, "Chelsea mau memaafkan Daddy? Seandainya Daddy belikan strawberry sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, dan Chanyeol hampir saja kembali berbaring lemas menunggu sahutan dari Chelsea akan apa yang ia pertanyakkan.

"…."

Masih belum ada jawaban, namun kaki anak itu mulai bergerak – gerak dan tangannya bahkan menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya mencoba mencuri pandang pada sang Daddy yang tengah terbaring memeluk dirinya.

"Strawberry cake.." lagi bisikan Chelsea terdengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol, pria itu sontak kembali bersemangat, mendekatkan dirinya pada Chelsea dan mencari wajah puterinya itu yang tengah menekuk dengan bibir mengerucut gemas.

"Strawberry cake?" Chanyeol meyakinkan dan mendapatkan balasan anggukan kepala dari Chelsea yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"D-dad-daddy.." Chelsea memanggil Daddynya masih dengan takut – takut, namun ayahnya itu masih berada disampingnya, membawa anak itu pada pelukan diatas badannya dengan begitu mudah dan mencium sayang keningnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"I am sorry baby." Chanyeol memeluk lebih erat, menunjukkan rasa sayang dan juga penyesalannya akan apa yang ia lakukan pada Chelsea beberapa waktu lalu.

"I am sorry too Daddy.." Chelsea membalas, meraup wajah sang Daddy untuk bisa menghujami wajah tampan milik sang Daddy dengan ciuman dari bibir kecilnya. "Chelsea sayang Daddy.." ia menyatakan dengan lantang sebelum memberikan ciuman diakhirnya pada bibir Daddynya dan Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya membalas ucapan sayang puterinya dan beranjak bangun, membawa Chelsea dalam gendongannya menuju ruangan didepan kamarnya Chelsea, dimana Baekhyun sudah duduk disana, dengan satu buah _Strawberry Cake _berukuran sedang dan juga minuman soda sebagai pendampingnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Baekhyunnie.. kue ini untuk kita berdua kan? Baekhyunnie harus memakan yang banyak!" suara riang Chelsea kembali memenuhi ruangan apartemen milik Chanyeol, bukan lagi isakan tangis dari puterinya saat ini dan dengan berakhirnya rajukan dari Chelsea membuat Chanyeol bersyukur ia tidak perlu waktu lama membuat anaknya itu kembali menjadi periang dan bawel seperti saat ini.

"Baekhyunnie menginap ya?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chelsea membuat dua orang dewasa yang ada disana sama – sama terdiam secara spontan. "Kita kan mau pergi ke rumah pantai, jadi Baekhyunnie menginap disini ya!—Daddy, Baekhyunnie menginap ya." Chelsea meminta ijin pada Sang Daddy yang tengah menahan kegugupanya.

"E-eh.. mungkin lain kali." Baekhyun lebih dulu menjawab. "Besok aku memiliki pekerjaan, jadi mungkin hari setelahnya hm, bagaimana?" dan bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan kesulitan menjawab ajakan yang Chelsea lontarkan padanya.

"Waeyo?" Chelsea jelas tidak menyukai jawaaban yang diberikan Baekhyun atas apa yang ia tanyakkan. "Daddy boleh menginap dirumah Baekhyunnie kemarin, kenapa dengan Chelsea tidak mau." lagi, puteri Chanyeol itu merajuk dan memperlihatkan wajah tidak setujunya pada Baekhyun.

"Tadi juga Daddy memeluk mencium Baekhyunniee.." ucapannya kali ini secara langsung membuat dua orang dewasa yang ia maksudkan tersedak dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Chanyeol lebih dulu membawa badannya bangkit menjauh dari tempat itu menuju dapur hanya untuk mengambil air minuman dingin untuknya, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berpindah posisi dan membiarkan dirinya diperhatikan oleh Chelsea. "Baekhyunniee aneh.." Chelsea berucap lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun benar – benar kehabisan akal untuk memberikan jawaban pada Chelsea.

Chanyeol kembali datang bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Chelsea, ia menjadi pihak yang menyudahi kegiatan pada saat itu dengan mengingatkan jam malam sebagai waktunya Chelsea untuk tidur. Tapi keinginan puterinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun menginap masihlah diperdebatkan, Chelsea kini bahkan sudah berpindah berada disamping Baekhyun, memeluk badan wanita itu dan menariknya menuju kamar miliknya.

"Baekhyunnie menginap ya.. yayayayayaya… Baekhyunnie yaaa.._pleaseeeeeee…."_ Rayuannya ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun berulang kali mengabaikan ucapan Daddynya yang melarang padanya untuk terus merayu Baekhyun.

"Chels.. besok Baekhyunnie akan bekerja.."

"Daddy juga bekerja, Baekhyunnie bisa berangkat bersama Daddy besok—ya Baekhyunnie.. Baekhyunnie _pleaseee_…." Tubuhnya dibawa bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri karena Chelsea menarik – narik tangannya berulang kali.

Dan ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi bisa berpikir untuk mengatakan penolakan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chelsea selain anggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan ajakan dari Chelsea dan tentu saja jawban itu membuat sang anak berteriak bahagia hingga melompat – lompat diatas sofanya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tak berkedip memperhatikan Baekhyun disampingnya—tak percaya ia mendapatkan jawaban 'ya' dari apa yang Chelsea tawarkan.

**…**

Chanyeol benar – benar masih tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menginap dan tidur bersama puterinya saat ini dalam kamar yang sama, bukan dengan dirinya, melainkan dengan puterinya. Chelsea bahkan masih terlihat bersemangat dan lekas menyiapkan kasur tambahan pada lantai dikamarnya sebagai tempat untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun tidur bersama, dan Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang bertugas menyiapkan semuanya, membawakan matras lipat dan juga beberapa selimut sebagai alas.

"Daddy.. Daddy.. bawakan Teddy dan Cony.." Chelsea menunjuk boneka – bonekanya untuk bergabung pada matras disana, dan Chanyeol.. dengan besar hati menyiapkan semuanya.

Sementara Baekhyun, wanita itu tengah kembali ke apartemennya untuk menganti pakaian tidur dan juga membawa berbagai perlengkapan mandi miliknya dan beberapa pakaian untuk keperluan dirnya besok berangkat kerja—_interview lebih tepatnya_—mengingat status dirinya kali ini masihlah menjadi seorang pengangguran.

"Daddy.. daddy.. Baekhyunnie nanti tidur disini.. jadi Teddy yang disini.." Chelsea masih meributkan boneka – boneka apa yang akan bergabung dengan mereka saat tidur dan Chanyeol semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Lalu Daddy dimana?" ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada matras itu dan Chelsea berkedip bingung dibuatnya. "Baekhyunnie disini, Chelsea disini.. lalu Daddy?" tangannya menunjua bagian sisi matras dimana Baekhyun dan Chelsea akan tidur dan itu sudah cukup dalam satu matras besar, dan kali ini ia menanyakkan dimana posisi akan bergabung untuk tidur bersama mereka, yang Chelsea tidak pernah pikirkan Daddy-nya bergabung dalam acara menginap—tidur bersama Baekhyun.

"Daddy.." Chelsea berkedip, melihat kondisi kamarnya. "Daddy tidur di kamar Daddy.."

Sontak suara tawa Baekhyun adalah pertama yang terdengar merespons apa yang dikatakan oleh Chelsea, dan Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk menyatu pada matras dan menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka – boneka yang berada disana.

"Badan Daddy besar! Kamar Chelsea kecil…" anaknya lagi – lagi memberikan penjelasan masuk akal sebagai alasan kenapa Chanyeol harus tidur dikamarnya seorang diri.

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala, tak percaya anaknya begitu pintar mencari alasan agar dirinya tak dapat bergabung dengan mereka berdua dalam kamar yang sama.

"E-oh.." namun Chelsea masih melanjutkan.. wajahnya berpikir sejenak, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan tas nya di lantai dan juga sang Daddy yang masih dalamposisi terlungkup disampingnya.

"Daddy.." Chelsea memanggil.

"Hm." dan Chanyeol membalas dengan malas karena ia berpikir sudah waktunya untuk pindah dan tidur pada ranjangnya seorang diri—

"Kita tidur di kamar Daddy!"—tapi apa yang diteriakkan Chelsea padanya membuat dirinya bangkit dengan semangat dengan senyuman mengembang bahagia, ia melangkah untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang semakin tidak percaya dirinya kembali dijebak oleh Ayah dan anak dalam waktu berdekatan. Chelsea bahkan ikut memeluk Baekhyun dengan membawa beberapa bonekanya, dan menarik tangan wanita itu untuk berpindah masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol yang berada tepat disebelah kamar anak itu.

Lagi, Chelsea yang mengatur posisi tidurnya. Dan bagi Chanyeol itu tidak masalah asalkan ia bisa tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Chelsea di tengah, Teddy bersama Baekhyunnie.. Cony bersama Daddy.." ia juga mengatur dimana posisi para boneka tidurnya. "Baekhyunniiee.. sinii.." tangannya menunjuk pada sisi ranjang disebelah kirinya, dan itu berarti Chanyeol berada disebelah kanannya. Dan pria itu bahkan sudah bersemangat lebih dulu berada disana, meskipun dipenuhi oleh boneka – boneka, ia masih bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masuk bergabung dalam selimut dan tidur menghadap kearah langit – langit.

"Selamat malam Baekhyunniee.." ucapan untuk menjemput mimpi dikatakan oleh Chelsea, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan ucapannya yang sama, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan pada kening Chelsea dan anak itu beralih tidur dengan memeluk sang Daddy.

Baekhyun berpaling memilih untuk menyampingkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan kain gorden yang menjadi pemandangan tidurnya kali ini, matanya berusaha terpejam lebih cepat namun suara bisikkan dari percakapan Chelsea dibaliknya yang tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol jelas menarik perhatianya.

"Daddy…"

"Hm.."

"Chelsea semalam memimpikan Mommy.."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, dan Baekhyun masih mencuri dengar.

"..Mommy bilang.. Daddy sedih.." suara bisikan Chelsea semakin terdengar lebih jelas.

"Daddy tidak sedih sayang.." Chanyeol menjawab ucapan anaknya.

"Ani.. tapi Mommy bilang begitu.. Daddy sedih.. Daddy merindukkan Mommy sama seperti Chelsea.."

Chanyeol tidak lagi terdengar suaranya, dan Chelsea masih terus bercerita akan mimpinya.

"Daddy.. Daddy tidak mau memiliki.. hm.. apa namanya.." anaknya itu kini memiliki topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Apa sayang.."

"Itu.. seperti yang teman – teman Chelsea bilang.."

"Apa?"

"hm.. Daddy tidak mau memiliki Mommy baru untuk Chelsea?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar secara langsung bahkan tidak bisa lagi untuk bernafas dengan normal mendengar pertanyaan yang Chelsea katakan, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan Chanyeol saat ini yang secara langsung adalah berstatus ayah dari Chelsea namun bukan sebagai ayah kandungnya.

"..Mommy bilang Daddy harusnya mencari pengganti Mommy.. Mommy untuk Chelsea.." anak itu masih melanjutkan ceritanya, memainkan tangan – tangan bonekanya untuk menepuk – nepuk dada Chanyeol.

"Daddy belum mencari.." Chanyeol menjawab santai dan Baekhyun hampir dibuat tertawa malas mendengarnya sementara Chelsea terkekeh pelan dibalik punggungnya seakan – akan hal yang Chanyeol katakan adalah hal yang lucu baginya.

"Daddy.. Chelsea bantu mencari yaa.." kini Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Hm. Carikan yang cantik seperti Mommy hm.." Chanyeol mencium kening puterinya lagi dan mengusap punggung Chelsea sebagai tanda penghantar tidur bagi puterinya, suara menguap dari anak itu bahkan sudah mulai terdengar berulang kali namun nampaknya mulutnya belum mau menyudahi pembicaraan dengan Daddynya.

"Daddy.. kalau Chelsea.. menginginkan Mommy barunya adalah—"

Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa mendengar kalimat yang Chelsea ucapkan berikutnya karena sebenarnya anak itu tengah membisikkan hal itu pada telinga Chanyeol.

"—apa Daddy setuju?" kini suaranya kembali terdengar, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang belum terdengar sahutan balasan.

"Chelsea menyukainya?"

"Eoh."

"Asalkan Chelsea menyukainya.. Daddy juga akan menyukainya."

"Yes!" anak itu masih bersemangat dan nampak lebih bahagia setelahnya,

"Sekarang tidur ya.." Chanyeol memperingatkan dan setelahnya mereka diliputi keheningan menyambut malam dan juga menjemput alam mimpi pada dunia masing – masing. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, pikirannya akan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo mengenai siapa Ibu dari Chelsea masih ia ingat dengan jelas, terlebih lagi kali ini mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan anak itu entah kenapa menjadi beban baginya karena memikirkan apakah sosok yang diinginkan Chelsea memang terbaik untuk anak itu dan Chanyeol?

Ia masih memikirkan semuanya, menatapi tirai gorden disana sebagai pemandangan yang lebih indah dibandingkan memejamkan matanya—hingga pergerakan tangan menarik badannya, membawa dirinya berbalik bukan lagi menatap sang tirai melainkan kini Chanyeol berada dihadapannya.

"Chan—"

"Sstt." Mata Chanyeol terpejam, ia mengisyaratkan bibir Baekhyun untuk tidak bersuara mengingat Chelsea—yang baru saja ia pindahkan pada sisi ranjang tempatnya kini terlelap tidur.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol berbisik, memeluk badan Baekhyun lebih erat disampingnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur.." Baekhyun membalas ikut berbisik. Menyamankan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol yang kin menjadi bantalnya.

"Kenapa?"

Posisi Baekhyun kali ini sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pria itu hingga ia bersandar pada dada milik Chanyeol dimana tentu pergerakkannya membuat Chanyeol memiliki pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya. Baekhyun berbeda. Tidak sedingin seperti biasa.

"Hey.. ini bukan hantu manis yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk ia lihat lebih jelas, dan ucapannya itu mendapatkan pukulan pelan tepat pada wajahnya yang tentu saja dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun karena mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal pria itu. "Oh—kau masih tetap Baekhyun." lagi Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam dan kini cubitan pada perut Chanyeol, namun bukan eluhan sakit yang Chanyeol sahutkan padanya, melainkan sebuah senyuman manis dan juga ciuman pada kening Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah Baek.. jangan buat aku menderita malam ini.." Chanyeol mengeluh, memperingatkan sebenernya karena dirinya masih membentengi pertahanan dalam dirinya untuk tidak melakukan _'hal lebih'_ pada Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan menarik tangan Chelsea agar anak itu tidur berada disisinya yang lain. Mata Chanyeol terpejam lebih dulu, wajahnya didekatkan pada Baekhyun yang entah mengapa itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan dirinya dilindungi dan juga berada dalam perhatian penuh dari Chanyeol, dan meskipun pikirannya dipenuhi segala pertanyaan serta tengah mencari jawaban mengenai perasaanya sendiri, ada sebuah kehangatan melingkupi dirinya hingga tanpa ia sadari, pejaman matanya bergerak senyaman mungkin menyusul Chelsea dan Chanyeol untuk terlelap pada malam itu.

_**Tbc.**_


	10. 10

"Daddy, let me! Let me!"

Pagi ini, suasana dalam apartemen milik Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi dengan suara Chelsea yang tengah merengek memperhatikan bagaimana sang Daddy yang tengah memasakkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Menghindari protes dari Chelsea karena terbangun dengan posisi tidur diabaikan oleh sang Daddy yang lebih nyaman tidur berpelukan dengan tamu mereka saat ini—Baekhyun—sang tetangga, Chanyeol memutuskan membawa puterinya untuk menemani pagi-nya di dapur.

Sebenarnya ia tahu, membawa Chelsea di dapur bersamanya adalah kesalahan besar, sudah sering kali dan menjadi kebiasaan anak itu ingin melakukan semuanya dengan alasan membantu namun yang terjadi pada akhirnya adalah sebuah kekacauan besar, dan saat ini anak itu tengah memaksa berulang kali hanya untuk memecahkan beberapa telur yang akan dimasak sebagai _omelet_ nantinya.

"No." Chanyeol tetap melakukannya sendiri sementara Chelsea melanjutkan mencuci beberapa sayuran untuk salad mereka.

"Daddy selalu begitu." Bibir Chelsea mengerucut lancip kedepan dan memberikan suara merajuk namun Chanyeol tetap mengabaikan dan terus melakukan memecahkan beberapa telur dalam satu mangkuk dan langsung mengocoknya dengan sumpit yang sudah siap ditangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa Chels.. untuk melakukan ini, belum." Chanyeol memberitahu, "Bikinkan kopi untuk Daddy dan Baekhyunnie, lalu siapkan piring dan perlengkapan makan yang lainnya di meja makan, roti – rotinya disiapkan dalam satu tempat." Perintah lainnya ia ucapkan sebagai tugas Chelsea selanjutnya.

"Dadddddyyy..." Chelsea mengucapkan nada panjang. "Ini belum selesaiiii.."

Chanyeol yang sudah berpindah tempat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih disibukkan dengan berbagai sayuran, ia menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan dan membiarkan Chelsea menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia perintahkan sebelumnya.

Rutinitas pagi yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama kurang lebih seperti itu, Chanyeol adalah _Masterchef _bagi Chelsea. Menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang hingga makan malam hampir setiap harinya—atau kadang ia mengajak Chelsea untuk makan malam di restoran pada hari dan saat – sata tertentu. Namun selama ia melakukan tugasnya memasak, Puterinya tidak pernah berada jauh karena ingin mencoba semua hal yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan alasan ingin membantu.

"Daddy!" teriak Chelsea kearah sang Daddy yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada hasil _omelet-_nya. "Chelsea sudah selesai." Anak itu melangkah turun dari tangga khusus yang dibuat untuk anak kecil seukuran dirinya yang berguna menjangkau temapt cucian dan juga beberapa lemari tinggi didapur. Ia meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi sayuran pada meja makan, dan melakukan perintah lainnya yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya, menyiapkan perlengkapan makan seperti piring, sendok, garpu dan juga gelas, lalu ia juga menyiapkan serbet makan disana, dan setelahnya ia beralih pada mesin pembuat kopi yang dimilik Ayahnya. Tanpa ada suara bicara dari mulutnya, tangannya telah melakukan pekerjaan lebih dulu dengan begitu yakin.

"Daddy.. seperti ini?" setelah memasukkan bubuk kopi, ia menanyakkan pada Daddynya, meyakinkan apakah yang ia lakukan sudah cukup benar.

Chanyeol menghentikkan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini dan beralih menghampiri Chelsea disana, melihat kadar bubuk kopi yang sudah disiapkan oleh puterinya, dan juga memastikkan kadar air yang sudah tersedia disana. "Hm, pintar." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Chelsea, menandakkan kebanggaannya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh puterinya dan Chelsea seketika memekik senang hanya karena perlakuan itu.

"Kopi, _done."_ Ucapan Chelsea menjelaskan bagaimana ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk membuat kopi dan menekan tombol _start _pada mesin itu sebagai permulaan perkerjaan mesin pembuat kopi untuk memproses pengubahan bubuk – bubuk kopi didalam sana menjadi sajian minuman untuk Daddynya.

Chanyeol kembali beralih pada tugas pentingnya, memasak. Tugas yang sudah ia lakukan semenjak Chelsesa lahir hingga saat ini dan satu hal yang selalu membuatnya bangga karena kalimat pujian yang diberikan oleh puterinya selama ini, membanggakan masakan yang selalu ia buat, meskipun hanyalah hal sederhana seperti telur dadar.

"Dad..um..daddy.. ini..enak.." Chelsea mencuri potongan telur yang baru saja Chanyeol siapkan dalam piring, tidak ada protes darinya karena melihat wajah Chelsea yang menikmati makanan yang ia siapkan adalah apa yang ia inginkan selama ini.

"Enak?" Chanyeol menanyakkan yang sebenarnya menginginkan sebuah kepastian.

"Hm. Enak!" Chelsea menjawab yakin, dengan tangannya yang mengambil beberapa potongan dalam piring kecil, lalu setelahnya ia berlari menjauh dari area dapur sebelum Chanyeol menyadari berapa banyak potongan yang hilang. Chanyeol melirik keadaan piring dimana telur _omellete _yang telah ia berhasil masak kini menyisakan sedikit dari bagian yang sebelumnya ia siapkan, tak ada layangan protest karena ia bahkan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng, bahkan ia tidak berusaha mengejear sang pelaku pencuri kecil itu dimana tengah berhasil kabur masuk kembali ke kamar miliknya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

—_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chelsea berhasil membawa satu piring kecil penuh berisikan telur gulung yang baru saja selesai dimasak oleh sang Ayah,, dan kini ia duduk diatas ranjang milik Chanyeol, dimana masih terbaring salah satu tamu mereka yang menginap semalam. Baekhyun.

Wanita itu masih terlihat tidur lelap dan bahkan terasa sangat nyaman berbaring di ranjang milik orang lain bahkan selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya masih terbalut sempurna menutupi seluruh badannya dan hanya menyisakan wajah dan rambutnya disana.

Kehadiran Chelsea tidak mengganggu saat tidurnya. Anak itu lebih memilih menikmati telur di piringnya dan sesekali jemarinya bermain lincah pada ponsel yang ia pegang saat ini. Ia mengabadikan gambar telur yang ia bawa, atau ketika ia memakan bagian telur itu, dan kemudian beralih mengambil gambar sosok yang masih pulas tertidur disana.

"Baekhyunnie masih tidur.." bisiknya terdengar lirih takut suaranya akan membangunkan sosok itu. "Baekhyunnie cantik." Mulutnya memuji, mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur lebih banyak dan tak luput ia juga mengambil gambar bersama dirinya yang saat ini sudah memposisikan diri terbaring tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

Suara kikikan dari Chelsea nyatanya mengusik ketenangan sosok yang masih menikmati waktu istirahatnya disana. Baekhyun secara perlahan menggeliat meskipun matanya masih terpejam erat, gerakkannya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali bisa melanjutkan lelapnya.

"Baekhyunnie! Baekhyunniee! Bangun!" Chelsea sigap membangunkan.

"Hm.." ada jawaban dari balik selimut yang meggulung badannya.

"Baekhyunnie bangun.. Baekhyunnie kan harus bekerja.." ocehan Chelsea disela – sela kesibukkan tangannya yang masih melihat – lihat hasil foto yang sebelumnya ia ambil.

"Hm.." dan jawaban dari balik gulungan selimut masih lah sama.

Chelsea tak lagi menyahut karena anak itu mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk kembali keluar kamar dengan sigap. Kembali menemui sang _Daddy _yang tengah menyiapkan makanan sarapan untuk semua orang yang ada, anak itu berlari menghampiri diakhiri dengan sebuah loncatan tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Daddy!"

"Jangan melompat – lompat." Chanyeol lebih dulu memperingati sebelum lompatan kedua Chelsea lakukan.

"Daddy, Baekhyunnie tidak mau bangun!"

Chanyeol mendengarkan, namun tangan – tangannya masih menyiapkan semua makanan yang akan disajikan pada meja makan diruangannya.

"Chelsea sudah memanggil namanya.. tidak bangun." Anaknya kembali menjelaskan, dan meskipun Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan, ia tahu Chelsea tengah merengutkan bibirnya ketika ia duduk siap pada kursi yang sudah menjadi tempatnya selalu ketika duduk di kursi makan itu.

"Tidak mau bangun?" Chanyeol menanyakkan, memberikan tanggapan atas apa yang puterinya ceritakan.

"Uhm, tidak mau bangun.. Baekhyunnie masih tidur pulas digulungan selimut, _like egg roll _yang Daddy buat ini."

Ada senyuman yang terbentuk pada wajah Chanyeol ketika mendengar suara gemas Chelsea menjelaskan keadaan tamu mereka disamakan dengan gulungan telur dadar yang tersaji di piring makan.

Chanyeol mencuci tangannya sebelum ia beralih meminta Chelsea untuk ikut mencuci tangan sebelum mereka akan mulai menyantap sarapan pagi hari ini, "Daddy akan membangunkan Baekhyunnie dulu." Chanyeol meninggalkan puterinya yang menyeutujui dan memberikan anggukan disana.

Langkahnya baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan benar seperti apa yang dikatakan puterinya, _sang tamu _terlihat layaknya telur gulung yang baru saja ia masak. Baekhyun berada didalam gulungan selimut dan masih nyaman tidur disana tidak memperdulikan waktu pagi hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Chanyeol masuk dengan langkahnya penuh hati – hati, tertawa kecil memandangi pemandangan didepannya, dan tangannya menarik selimut tebal itu secara perlahan namun cukup kuat menarik badan Baekhyun untuk ikut terseret.

"Nggghhhh.." suara lenguhan terdengar dan itu bukanlah berasal dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun melenguh, menarik selimut berlawan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. bangun, Kau bilang ada panggilan interview!" Chanyeol berucap namun nadanya terdengar sedikit keras.

"Ngghh.." jawaban dari Baekhyun tetap sama, dan wanita itu kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggil namanya lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut.

"Hmm.."

"Baek.."

"..."

"Baekhyun.."

"..."

Semakin lembut suara ia memanggil nama wanita itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun kembali lelap tidur. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan pikirannya mulai bekerja untuk mencari cara membangunkan wanita itu dengan cara halus dan lembut, ia bahkan menghela nafas sesaat ketika membandingkan membangunkan puterinya nyatanya lebih mudah dibandingkan membangunkan Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutupi badan Baekhyun, tidak terlalu kasar namun bisa menjauhkan selimut bagian atasnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, ia lalu menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk berada dipinggir tempat tidur dimana kaki milik Chanyeol bersandar saat ini dan apa yang ia lakukan setidaknya sedikit berhasil agar wanita itu menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya mengerjap pelan, Chanyeol menundukkan badannya tepat diatas Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangannya yang menyanggah badan besar miliknya—dari jarak saat itu jelas ia bisa melihat wanita dibawahnya tengah menguap pelan dan mengusap kedua matanya untuk bisa sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aaaahh ini masih pagi..." Baekhyun masih menggeliat berusaha mencari selimut, belum menyadari posisinya kini tengah terkunci dibawah Chanyeol.

"Bangun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berucap, masih memperhatikan. Dengan keadaan mereka yang sangat dekat, seharusnya Baekhyun cukup sadar bahwa pria itu kini berada diatas badannya, tak berapa lama, Baekhyun terdiam kaku, membuka matanya pelan dan berkedip cepat ketika retinanya menangkap jelas wajah Chanyeol berada tak jauh dari wajahnya—dan ia perlu ingat.. ia baru saja memperlihatkan wajah bantalnya pada pria lain.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Pada akhirnya acara _'mari membangunkan Baekhyun'_ berakhir dengan suara amukan dari Baekhyun yang merasa kaget karena Chanyeol berada tepat diatas badanya dan juga lenguhan Chanyeol karena ia tersungkur dengan sebuah tendangan hampir mendarat pada selangkangannya dan juga suara kikikan Chelsea yang terhibur melihat Baekhyun ketakutan diatas ranjangnya dan sang Daddy-nya tersungkur seorang diri diatas lantai, menahan sakit.

Tapi setidaknya.. Baekhyun terbangun. Dan menyadari waktu pada saat itu, ia bergegas masuk kekamar mandi yang baru ia sadari bukan kamar mandinya—_tapi ia tetap tidak peduli_.

Sementara Chanyeol, dibantu puterinya yang masih tertawa melihat dirinya kesakitan, akhirnya duduk pada kursi makan dengan sebuah _pack _es batu yang ia pegangi sedari tadi mengompres bagian pangkal pahanya.

"Daddy kenapa bisa jatuh..." Chelsea masih terkikik, anak itu sudah susah payah meredam suara tawanya ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan namun hal itu adalah pemandangan langka baginya dan tidak mungkin bisa dilewatkan sedikit pun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, masih berusaha fokus menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, tapi juga tetap mengatur sarapan buat Chelsea dan juga dirinya, sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang masih menikmati acara mandinya.

"Chelsea mau menunggu Baekhyunnie." Chelsea menyangga wajahnya, memperhatikan Chanyeol disana. "Daddy.. Baekhyunnie cantik tidak?" dan pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba ditanyakkan padanya jelas mengalihkan rasa sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Chanyeol gugup? Tidak. Ia tidak gugup. Ia hanya meringis menahan sakit dan juga dingin dari es batu yang ia pegang.

"Daddy lihat.." Chelsea memberikan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto dimana ia dan Baekhyun yang tengah tidur sebelumnya. "Chelsea dan Baekhyunnie.. wajah tidurnya lebih cantik mana? Chelsea atau Baekhyunnie?" anaknya menanyakkan lagi.

Dan sang Daddy disana terdiam dalam diam dan pandangan yang tidak terlepas dari foto yang Chelsea tunjukkan, foto kedekatan antara Chelsea dan Baekhyun dan bagaimana mereka yang saling memejamkan mata bersama adalah pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali, dan keduanya nampak manis bersamaan.

"Dua – duanya cantik." Chanyeol menjawab adil, tidak mau puterinya akan merasa kalah hanya karena sebuah foto.

"Berarti Baekhyunnie cantik." Chelsea masih meminta sebuah jawaban pasti.

"Chelsea dan Baekhyunnie cantik." Lagi Chanyeol menjelaskan secara tersirat, inginnya menjawab kata iya tapi ia tetap memikirkan puterinya yang lebih baik dipuja saat ini dibandingkan mengungkapkan keinginan dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyunnie lebih cantik Daddy.." Chelsea menjawab masih dengan nada riang, ia menggeser layar ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto lain kali ini hanya Baekhyun seorang diri yang terlihat tidur disana, matanya terpejam rapat namun bibir merah muda yang berwarna alami adalah apa yang Chanyeol fokuskan saat ini. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi membantah karena dalam hatinya ia juga memiliki jawaban yang sama dengan Puterinya.

"Baekhyunnie!" suara teriakan Chelsea menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol, pandangan matanya kini terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih menawan dengan gaun formal berwarna pastel yang ia kenakan untuk interview pagi ini, wajah bantal yang Chanyeol pandangi sebelumnya bahkan sudah dihiasi dengan polesan riasan wajah dan kembali Chanyeol membatin bahwa Baekhyun memanglah cantik. Bukan hanya cantik dengan riasan, tapi Baekhyun memang cantik secara alami dan itu lah alasan jantungnya berderu menggebu hanya karena kehadiran Baekhyun di dekatnya.

"A-apa masih sakit?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah duduk dihadapannya saat ini.

"Daddy masih melenguh sakit.. kkkk~" Chelsea yang menyahut dan juga masih menertawai kearah ayahnya.

"M-maaf.." Baekhyun mencicit lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya nampak merasa bersalah karena apa yang ia perbuat.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam kaku enggan untuk menjawab apapun karena yang ia rasakan bukan lagi rasa sakit nyeri karena tendangan Baekhyun, ada gelenyar aneh yang ia rasakan dibagian bawah sana, melihat senyuman Baekhyun dan suara wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, belum lagi melihat langsung dalam jarak dekat bentuk tubuh yang dimiliki Baekhyun ketika wanita itu berjalan kesana kemari diarea dapurnya. Yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah, berapa lama ia bisa menahan hasrat dalam dirinya bila mendapati pemandangan menggoda seperti ini.

**.**

"Aku benar – benar bisa berangkat sendiri kesana—

"No Baekhyunnie! Kita akan mengantar Baekhyunnie untuk intraview—

"**In-ter-view **Chels.." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan didalam mobilnya namun juga fokus mengemudi mengoreksi apa yang dikatakan oleh Chelsea.

"In.. tre..

"Ter.." kini Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengoreksi, dan bukan lagi dengan suara memprotest seperti yang sudah ia katakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi dimana ia akan tuju. "In-ter-view." Baekhyun mengulang apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tapi tidak penuh penekanan seperti yang pria itu katakan.

"In-ter-view?" Chelsea mengulang.

"Nah benar, ulangi dengan lengkap, Interview." Baekhyun menggurui.

"Interview." Chelsea bertepuk tangan memuji dirnya sendiri, dan mengulang – ngulang lagi satu kata baru yang ia dapatkan, Baekhyun bahkan melupakan keinginannya untuk memprotest karena lebih dulu terhipnotis dengan tingkah Chelsea yang riang disampingnya. Sementara bagi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ditempatnya tak juga melepas senyuman kecilnya hanya karena melihat senyuman pada wajah puterinya.

"Apa nama perusahaan yang akan kau datangi?" Chanyeol memberanikan bertanya, sedikit menganggu momen Chelsea dan Baekhyun yang masih saling berbincang – bincang di kursi belakang mobilnya,

"O-oh?" dan Baekhyun tidak siap menjawab secepat yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Nama perusahan yang akan kau datangi untuk Interview.. perusahaan apa?" Chanyeol mengulang, sedikit menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat sebelum fokus pandangannya kembali ditujukan pada kondisi jalanan yang kembali mengijinkan mobilnya untuk melaju.

"Temanku hanya mengatakan untuk Interview di kantor _head hunternya._" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak mengatakan perusahaan apa?" dan Chanyeol masih menjadi pihak ingin tahu.

"Interior." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. "Perusahaan ini sedang membutuhkan bagian konsultasi design interior.. dan temanku menyarankan diriku—

"Tunggu," Chanyeol kembali memotong. "Kau bekerja didalam dunia design? Kau lulusan design?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk dibelakang sana, sedikit tersenyum karena Chelsea disebelahnya ikut menyimak dengan kepalanya yang bergerak – gerak sesuai dengan arah suara yang terdengar. "Aku lulusan design, kenapa?" kini ia merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol yang menanyakkan mengenai keahliannya.

"Design Interior?" sementara Chanyeol masih mengucapkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambil fashion design, namun sepetinya aku bisa mencoba bekerja di perusahaan interior ini." Baekhyun menjawab santai tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol mencuri pandang mendalam kearahnya.

Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang melibatkan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, Chelsea kembali mendominasi Baekhyun untuk tetap berbicara dengannya mengenai banyak hal, tapi yang terutama adalah pembahasan mengenai rumah pantai yang akan mereka kunjungi setelah interview yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini selesai.

Baekhyun sempat menolak kembali ajakan itu, tapi Chelsea adalah perayu cilik yang bahkan rela merengek dan menangis hanya karena Baekhyun berusaha menolak untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan anak itu mampu mengancam akan mogok ke sekolah bila Baekhyun benar – benar tidak ikut kerumah pantai dan tentu saja hal ini melibatkan Chanyeol kembali didalam perbincangan mereka.

"Aku akan menculikmu untuk ikut dibandingkan menghadapi kenyataan Chelsea akan mogok sekolah." Kalimat final yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada akhirnya mampu membuat Baekhyun dengan berat hati mengiyakan ajakan rumah pantai itu tepat sebelum dirinya pamit untuk undur diri dari mobil menuju gedung yang menjadi lokasinya untuk interview saat ini.

Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan menunggu Baekhyun hingga selesai, pria itu membawa puterinya untuk menunggu disalah satu restoran tepat diseberang gedung dimana Baekhyun melangkah masuk kesana. Ada alasan lain mengapa Chanyeol berniat menunggu Baekhyun, pertama memang ia menginginkannya, kedua, ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dan yang ketiga, ia hanya ingin memeriksan perusahaan mana yang tengah mewancarai Baekhyun saat ini, dan berhubungan dengan Interior Design, Chanyeol berharap penuh bahwa perusahaannya-lah yang tengah mencari kandidat seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

"Daddy.. kenapa Baekhyun tidak bekerja dengan Daddy. Seperti Irene.." bahkan puterinya bisa lebih pintar dibandingkan dirinya saat ini. Meskipun sedari tadi anak itu disibukkan dengan tayangan video pada ponselnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh mulut kecilnya sudah pasti dianggap sebuah pemikiran cerdas oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, dirinya memilih diam dan memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada layar laptop dihadapannya—bekerja atau tidak? Siapa yang tahu.

**.**

Interview yang ia hadiri tidak memakan waktu begitu lama, suasana yang hangat dan bersahabat menjadikan waktu tiga jam lamanya tidak begitu dirasakan ketegangan seperti interview – interview sebelumnya yang pernah ia lakukan. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat ia merasa gundah saat ini, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea benar – benar menunggu dirinya membuat langkah kakinya bergerak cepat menyusul dimana kedua orang itu berada, dan ia juga berharap penuh kedua orang itu tidak merasa bosan karena menunggunya.

Pada akhirnya, apa yang ia lihat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol nampak terlihat serius memandangi layar laptopnya—sementara yang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya, mungkin saja pria itu tengah menunggu dan larut dalam kebosanan. Hal itu juga berlaku dengan Chelsea, Baekhyun sempat berpikir mungkin anak kecil itu akan mengantuk dan nampak lelah menunggu tapi yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan gadis kecil itu tengah menikmati santapan es krim di mejanya, Chelsea bahkan nampak menikmati musik yang tengah didengarnya terlihat dengan earphone yang menggantung di lehernya.

Senyuman kelegaan nampak diwajahnya dan itu juga membuat langkahnya lebih santai menyusul dimana meja Chanyeol dan Chelsea berada saat ini.

"Hai.." Baekhyun menyapa lebih dulu, tepat ketika berada disebelah Chanyeol, mengusap bahu pria itu yang nampak tegang duduk disana dan juga memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang seketika membuat Chanyeol ikut membalas senyumnya.

"Hai, bagaimana—

"Baekhyunie!" Chelsea lebih dulu memotong sapaan Chanyeol, "Baekhyunnie sudah selesai?" anak itu melupakan es krimnya dan turun dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Um, sudah selesai." Baekhyun menyahut, mengusak rambut Chelsea dan membawa anak itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Tidak mau menghabiskan es krimnya?" Baekhyun mengingatkan pada Chelsea dan sontak anak itu nampak kaget karena sempat mengabaikan makanan kesukaannya, Chanyeol yang memperhatikan pun nampak tertawa sesaat dan memindahkan tempat es krim yang dipesan pada sisi dimana Chelsea duduk saat ini.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Chanyeol berucap tanpa lagi melihat keatrah Baekhyun yang tengah mencuri pandang kearah pria itu karena kini sosoknya tengah fokus pada layar laptop dihadapannya dan tak lagi memperhatikan dirinya. "Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih lengkap dan Baekhyun mengiyakan dan langsung melihat pada buku menu yang sudah disodorkan oleh Chelsea.

"Baekhyunnie lapar? Milkshake strawberry-nya enak, Chelsea mau pesan lagi.." anak itu menunjukkan gambar – gambar disana membuat pandangan Baekhyun teralihan untuk tak lagi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah serius disana.

Dan satu – satunya pria dewasa disana bahkan tak sedikitpun terusik oleh kicauan dua orang perempuan didekatnya karena menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ia miliki lebih diutamakan dibandingkan ikut dalam perbincangan yang dimiliki oleh Chelsea dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki niatan untuk menanyakkan apakah Chanyeol sesibuk itu hingga pria itu bahkan tidak menikmati kopi yang dipesan dan juga _chocolate mousee _yang masih dalam keadaan utuh disamping tangannya, ia memilih menemani Chelsea yang asyik dengan tontonan film di ponselnya dan juga menikmati pesanan makanannya yang baru saja datang. _Chicken steak _dan juga milkshake strawberry—khusus untuk minuman ini ia akan menikmatinya dengan Chelsea, ya puteri Chanyeol satu itu nampaknya ketagihan dengan rasa minuman yang sudah ia habiskan sebelumnya.

"Baekhyunnie coba.." Chelsea memindahkan minumannya kearah dekat Baekhyun, mengambil sedotan yang lain dan mereka berdua meminumnya disaat bersamaan hingga keningnya mereka nampak bersentuhan. Dan keduanya saling tertawa kecil memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Daddy suka mengajak Chelsea meminum milkshake seperti itu.." Chelsea melebarkan senyumannya, dan Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tertawanya karena melihat bibir gadis kecil dihadapannya penuh dengan _white cream._

"Okey.. kau harus membersihkan mulutmu _Princess." _Baekhyun mengambil tissue dan langsung membersihkan sisa – sisa _white cream _disana, sementara Chelesea dengan senang membiarkan wanita dewasa itu membersihkan dan memberikan perhatian padanya karena ini pertama kalinya orang lain melakukan hal itu untuk dirinya—selain ayahnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan dua orang perempuan didekatnya, namun mendengar suara tawa riang Chelsea dan juga suara Baekhyun yang selalu menyahuti apapun yang ditanyakkan dan juga yang diminta oleh puterinya, perhatian kembali terpecah dan itu sulit untuk ia hindari hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya kini sedikit terarah pada mereka berdua yang tengah berbagi makanan.

Chanyeol paham puterinya memang dekat dengan Baekhyun karena mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang ia kenal sejak mereka tiba di New York, namun ia tidak mengira bahwa kedekatannya itu berhasil membuat Chelsea lebih bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Chelsea tidak pernah mau berbagi makanan atau pun menerima suapan makanan dari orang lain kecuali Kyungsoo dan neneknya, Irene bahkan perlu memohon berulang kali agar anak itu mau disuapi olehnya. Namun saat ini, tanpa harus memohon berulang kali, Chelsea mau menerima suapan makanan dari Baekhyun, dan itu bukan hanya sekali.

"Enak?" Baekhyun menanyakkan pada Chelsea dan anak itu mengangguk, memperhatikan bagaimana tangan – tangan cantik milik Baekhyun memotong bagian ayam lainnya dan siap untuk kembali disuapi padanya.

"Baekhyunniie..Chelsea mau ini." tanganya menunjuk pada bagian _mashed potato_yang masih terlihat utuh disisi piring,

"Okey.. habiskan ini.. nanti Baekhyunnie suapi lagi." Baekhyun mengiyakan, siap memberikan suapaan garpu yang sudah terdapat potongan dagingnya, Chelsea mengangguk setuju, membuka mulutnya dengan lebar untuk menyambut suapan yang Baekhyun lakukan, dan mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa satu –satunya pria disana tengah memperhatikan dengan seringai senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Daddy apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Daddy menjawab seperti itu sedari tadi.. tapi tidak selesai – selesai."

"Iya sayang.. sebentar lagi.. daddy harus mengirimkan e-mail ini dan kita langsung pergi." Chanyeol meyakinkan kembali puterinya yang sudah mulai merasa bosan menunggu diirnya menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi.

"Kita belum membeli pakaian renang baru untuk Chelsea.. Chelsea mau hari ini berangkat ke rumah pantainya! Daddy ayooo!" lagi, rengekkan puterinya terdengar, namun saat ini Chelsea sudah berada disampingnya guna menyusup keatas pangkuannya agar fokusnya teralihkan dan menutup layar laptop yang ia gunakkan.

"Chels.. sebentar lagi sayang." Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk kesabaran puterinya, ia mengecup kening Chelsea dan membenarkan duduk puterinya itu agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Daddy.. ayo.. Chelsea mau pergi sekarang.." tapi usahanya jelas sia – sia karena keinginan Chelsea untuk pergi dari tempat itu lebih tinggi dibandingkan harus bersabar kembali menunggu. "Chelsea mau beli baju renang.. Daddy janji tadi.."

"Iya sayang.. sebentar lagi.. Daddy harus mengganti gambar ini dulu." Chanyeol masih sabar menyahuti dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tak terusik akan gerakkan badan Chelsea yang melompat – lompat dipangkuannya.

"Daddy! Ayo!"

"Chels—diam sebentar.. sayang." Chanyeol masih memberikan ciuman di kepala Chelsea, tapi kini tangannya melingkar pada perut anaknya guna menahan anak itu untuk kembali melompat – lompat seperti sebelumnya.

"Dadddyyyy~ ayo pergi—

"A-aku bisa mengantar Chelsea dulu untuk membeli baju renang." Suara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar akhirnya bergabung diantara percakapan ayah dan anak itu. Chanyeol bahkan seketika menghentikkan kerja tangannya hanya untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun dan memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Daddy.. Chelsea pergi dengan Baekhyunnie ya!" dan sebelum Chanyeol merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, puterinya lebih dulu menangkap maksud arti dari ucapan Baekhyun. "Daddy selesaikan pekerjaan Daddy disini.. Chelsea dan Baekhyunie pergi membeli baju renang." Anaknya bahkan bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci dengan baik.

Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu kearah Chanyeol karena pandangan pria itu jelas menanyakkan kembali kearahnya.

"Aku juga mulai bosan disini.. jadi lebih baik kami berdua pergi, untuk menghemat waktu."

"Baekhyun bosan dengan Daddy." Chelsea menyimpulkan singkat, dan kini menurunkan badannya untuk kembali kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri, bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

"Okey okey.." Chanyeol menyahuti, merasa dirinya disindir secara langsung oleh anaknya, dan sedikit setuju dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu mengeluarkan _balck cardnya _dan juga memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun. "Pakai ini untuk berbelanja. Aku yakin puteriku akan meminta lebih dari baju renang.. dan kau juga bisa menggunakkan untuk membeli apapun yang kau mau."

Chelsea bertepuk tangan seorang diri disana, sementara Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah kartu hitam yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"A-aku membawa kartu atm." Ia menjawab singkat, bermaksud menolak dengan halus.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi Chelsea, puteriku dan itu berarti kewajibanku untuk membayar apa yang ia beli. Dan percayalah Baek, puteriku tahu bagaimana menghabiskan uang. Jadi, bawa kartu ini. untuk Chelsea dan untukmu." Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi, mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk menerima _black cardnya_. "Mungkin kau bisa membeli bikini atau pakaian dalam yang seksi—aw!" bisikan Chanyeol belum selesai sepenuhnya diucapkan kearah Baekhyun, tapi pria itu lebih dulu mengeluh sakit karena cubitan pada perutnya.

"Come on Chels! Kita habiskan uang Daddy." Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan Chelsea untuk berjalan disampingnya, meninggalkan sang Daddy yang masih melenguh kesakitan ditengah suara tawa kecilnya hanya karena menyukai apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

**..**

Harus Baekhyun akui apa yang Chanyeol katakan mengenai puterinya sudah tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang ayahnya adalah benar adanya. Chelsea memang membawa Baekhyun menuju toko yang menjual baju – baju renang, tapi anak itu tak hanya membeli satu baju renang, ia bahkan membeli 3 jenis baju renang dengan model dan warna yang berbeda dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melarangnya. Ia sempat menelepon Chanyeol menanyakkan apakah ayahnya itu mengijinkan dan jawaban yang ia dapati membuatnya memutar bola mata dan menyesal telah bertanya.

"_Apapun yang puteriku inginkan, biarkan saja—kita tidak bisa melarangnya."_

Dan Baekhyun semakin dibuat tidak percaya ketika ia melakukan pembayaran pada kasir, total dari tiga baju yang dibeli melebihi harga yang ia perkirakan.

"Baekhyunniee.. sekarang kita membeli hadiah untuk Baekyunnie." Belum selesai Baekhyun kembali tersadar, kini Chelsea lebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari toko baju renang dan menuju toko – toko lain yang ada di dalam Mall dimana mereka datangi saat ini.

"Baekhyunie mau beli apa? Baekhyunie suka apa?"

"Chels—

"Chelsea mau lihat boneka _Barbie!"_ dan kini Baekhyun lagi – lagi ditinggalkan hanya karena anak itu lebih memilih boneka Barbie dibandingkan mendengarkan dirinya berbicara. Merasa hal ini adalah hal yang salah, Baekhyun memilih menunggu pada salah satu sofa yang ada di mall tersebut dan membiarkan Chelsea masuk melihat – lihat didalam toko Barbie itu hingga anak itu menyadari dirinya tidak ada disana. Baekhyun tetap mengawasi dari tempat duduknya, ia jelas bisa melihat puteri Chanyeol itu memandangi salah satu boneka Barbie dan melihat – lihat pernak pernik hiasan lainnya, dan ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali terenyuh ketika Chelsea memperhatikan ada seseroang anak kecil sesusianya tengah mengajak Ibu-nya untuk mengambil boneka Barbie pada rak disana. Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chelsea seketika berubah datar dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya guna mencari dirinya.

Tepat ketika Chelsea melihat kehadiran dirinya tengah duduk di sofa, anak itu lekas berlari kecil, menyusul dimana ia berada dan memakskan senyuman untuk terlihat diwajahnya.

"Baekhyunnie lelah?" Chelsea langsung menanyakkan kearahnya dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sudah melihat –lihat _Barbie-_nya?" ia menanyakkan,menahan diri untuk tidak membuat Chelsea mengingat pemandangan sebelumnya.

Anak itu mengangguk, menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman kecil, "Belum ada _Barbie_ yang Chelsea suka."

"Chels.." Baekhyun mengusap rambut panjang anak itu dan menariknya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Um."

"Daddy selalu membawamu berbelanja?"

"Um.. Daddy selalu mengajak Chelsea pergi, kita membeli banyak mainan." Chelsea menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan sebanyak apa mainan yang biasa mereka beli. "Chelsea suka berbelanja dengan Daddy, karena apapun yang Chelsea mau, Daddy pasti mengiyakan, Daddy tidak pernah berkata tidak, tapi kalau nilai Chelsea jelek.. Daddy tidak mengajak pergi Chelsea.." Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah anak itu berubah menjadi merengut ketika mengingat hari dimana nilainya jelek dan Baekhyun tersenyum disana, memahami bahwa Chanyeol memang memanjakkan anaknya tapi masih ada batasan yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Kalau begitu nilai Chelsea jangan pernah jelek, supaya Daddy selalu mengajak Chelsea membeli hadiah." Baekhyun memainkan lagi surai rambut anak itu sebelum lengannya mendekap badan Chelsea dengan erat. Ada perasaan yang menyentuh hatinya untuk menghindari Chelsea mengingat kembali bahwa ia adalah anak yang tak memiliki Ibu dan bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang dari sang Ibu sejak lahir, dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali pada kondisi dirinya dan juga sang adikt tepat ketika orang tua mereka bercerai. Kurangnya kasih sayang dan juga merasa berbeda dari anak – anak yang lain adalah hal yang ia benci, dan melihat kondisi Chelsea saat ini, itu membuatnya semakin miris.

"Ayo! Kita belum menghabiskan uang Daddy!" Baekhyun menyudahi pemikiran dan perasaan sendunya, tujuannya yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah membuat Chelsea memiliki pengalaman bagaimana rasanya berbelanja dengan sosok Ibu seperti anak – anak lainnya, maka dari itu ia segera menggandeng tangan Chelsea dan membawa langkah mereka berdua untuk berkeliling dan mungkin berbelanja barang lainnya.

Mereka memasuki setiap toko yang menjual pakaian anak – anak atau bahkan pakaian dewasa, Chelesa bahkan tidak melupakan sedikit pun untuk membawa masuk ke toko – toko yang menjual mainan dan Baekhyun tetap setia mengikuti dan tentu saja hal itu membuat beberapa peugas disana menganggap mereka adalah Ibu dan anak. Chelsea sempat mendengar beberapa petugas memanggil Baekhyun sebagai Mommy-nya dan anak itu tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona merah bahagian sementara Baekhyun masih merasa malu dan menahan dirinya untuk menyangkalnya.

"Baekhyunnie tidak marah?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Chelsea secara tiba – tiba kearahnya ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian anak – anak.

"Marah kenapa?" ia membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Um.. itu.. karena tadi.." Chelsea berjalan pelan – pelan, masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan juag memainkan salah satu kantung belanjaan yang ada ditangannya. "Tadi.. mereka.." suaranya terputus – putus dan semakin terdengar seperti bisikkan. "Mereka.. memanggil Baekhyunnie..sebagai.. Mommy Chelsea.." kepalanya semakin menunduk, memilih untuk memperhatikan lantai mamer yang berwarna putih dibawahnya dibandingkan melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya tengah tersenyum gemas sedari tadi.

"hmmm.." Baekhyun berdeham, ikut mengayunkan tangannya guna membuat Chelsea kembali memandang kearahnya. "Kenapa Baekhyunnie harus marah Chels?" sahutnya. Baekhyun mengambil langkah lebar dan memutar badannya, sedikit membungkuk agar dirinya bisa memandangi wajah puteri kecil Chanyeol disana, dan memperlihatkan senyuman miliknya supaya Chelsea ikut tersenyum karena sesungguhnya tidak ada hal yang membuatnya sedih. "Mereka tidak tahu apa – apa... jadi biarkan mereka menganggap Baekhyunnie adalah Mommy Chelsea. _Arraseo?"_

Ucapannya yang Baekhyun katakan tidaklah mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Chelsea, anak itu lebih dulu memeluk badan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Chelsea sayang Baekhyunnie.." dan meskipun Chelsea yang memeluk Baekhyun lebih dulu, nyatanya Baekhyun adalah sosok yang berlinang air mata merasakan pelukan erat Chelsea dan ucapan sayang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sangka akan diucapkan oleh anak kecil.

"Come on, Mommy butuh ke salon." Baekhyun berusaha tertawa ketika mengucapkannya dan itu menular pada Chelsea yang terkikik ketika mendengarnya.

"Chelsea belum pernah ke salon." Anak itu mengaku.

"Nah, tepat sekali.. ayo!" Baekhyun kembali bersemangat melangkah dan mencari salah satu salon yang ada di mall itu.

**...**

Ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan keinginannya ke salon saat itu, sesungguhnya ia hanya menginginkan layanan _creambath _dan juga _manicure & pedicure _tapi menyadari penampilannya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak _fresh_. Sontak ia mengatakan pada salah satu petugas salon untuk mengubah model rambutnya. Chelsea mengatakan hal yang sama, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menolak dan mengatakan rambut anak itu masih terlihat bagus, dan hanya menyarankan supaya Chelsea merasakan layanan _creambath _dan tentu saja dengan masker rambut Strawberry yang langsung mendapatkan kata iya dengan lantang dari anak itu.

Waktu untuk menikmati di salon adalah waktu terlama bagi setiap wanita, tidak peduli hal apapun yang dilakukan ketika mengunjungi sebuah salon, waktu yang dibutuhkan akan lebih dari 1jam. Dan kali ini, Chanyeol adalah pihak yang menunggu kedua perempuan itu selesa menikmati waktunya disalon. Ia tidak menyusul dimana Baekhyun dan Chelsea berada, karena baginya lebih baik melihat – lihat model jam terbaru dari _Rolex _dibandingkan menunggu dalam diam di sebuah salon.

**From: Baekhyunnie.**

**Kami sudah selesai, kau dimana?**

Chanyeol melihat isi pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya, tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat.

**To: Baekhyunnie.**

**Kemarilah, aku di toko Rolex.**

Chanyeol kembali memandangi barisan jam – jam yang sudah ditawarkan oleh petugas penjual disana sembari menunggu kedatangan puterinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Daddy eodiseo?"

"Hm, Daddy bilang menunggu di Toko Rolex." Baekhyun yang masih menyelesaikan pembayaran di meja kasir salon menyempati memberikan jawaban pada Chelsea yang tengah menanyakkan kehadiran Daddy.

Selesai proses pembayaran mereka berdua kembali bergandengan tangan sementara pandangan matanya mencari letak dimana toko rolex itu berada, Baekhyun sempat menanyakkan pada salah satu security, dan setelahnya mereka mempercepat gerak langkah demi menyusul dimana Chanyeol berada. Chelsea menjadi pihak yang paling bersemangat, karena ketika matanya mendapati nama toko yang disebutkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya, anak itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun untuk berlari lebih dulu.

"Daddy!" tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang berada didalam toko itu, Chelsea berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, masih berlari kecil dan memeluk badan pria itu untuk melepaskan rindu karena terpisah beberapa jam. Chanyeol bahkan tidak melayangkan protest akan apa yang dilakukan oleh puterinya, ia membawa Chelsea dalam gendongannya dan menunjukkan beberapa model jam yang sedang ia perhatikan.

"Rambutmu wangi." Chanyeol teralihkan ketika mencium aroma segar dari Strawberry pada rambut puterinya.

Sementara ada yang tersenyum bangga karena ucapannya, Chelsea menggerak –gerakkan rambutnya disekitar Chanyeol. "Mommy mengajak Chelsea ke salon." dan kini Chanyeol yang dibuat mengernyitkan alisnya merasa aneh mendengar Chelsea menyebut kata _'mommy'_ dengan raut wajahnya yang biasa saja. "Baekhyunnie hari ini menjadi Mommy Chelsea.." dan puterinya kembali berbisik lebih dekat agar orang lain tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pada awalnya, dan kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Chelsea bisikkan padanya mengingat puterinya tengah tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Hm, dimana Mommy sekarang? Kenapa kau ada disini sendirian hm?"

"Oh?" Chelsea menoleh kebelakang dan mencari sosok Baekhyun yang belum juga muncul bersamanya, Chanyeol mengusak rambut anak itu dan hendak kembali memilih jam yang akan ia beli, tapi pada akhirnya pandangan matanya lebih menginginkan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja ia tangkap masuk kedalam toko jam tersebut dengan penampilan yang berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Wanita itu tidak lagi bermahkotakan rambut cokelat pirang seperi perempuan – perempuan New York lainnya, warna cokelat gelap kini menutupi kepirangan itu semua dan dengan potongan rambut yang lebih tidak terlalu pendek, dan bagi Chanyeol, saat ini Baekhyun lebih terlihat _original _dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Belum selesai?" Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang menyapa, berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan melihat pemandangan jam – jam mahal tersebut sementara sang pria yang ia ajak bicara kini masih memandangi dirinya.

"Mommy cantik 'kan Dad?" suara Chelsea yang menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol disana, menggoda ayahnya yang masih membuka mulutnya memandangi Baekhyun. Sementara wanita yang dipandangi masih menahan diri menahan tawa dan malu dan juga enggan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada pria disampingnya.

"Hm.. Mommy cantik." Chanyeol menjawab yakin, mencium pipi Chelsea sebentar dan meminta petugas penjual untuk membungkus dua jam yang ia pilih dengan cepat.

Baekhyun masih menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol, namun ia menyodorkan kembali _black card _milik Chanyeol pada pria itu sebagai maksud mengembalikan dan juga agar Chanyeol bisa membayar jam tangan yang baru saja dibeli olehnya.

Namun pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun, "Pegang dulu." Tolaknya dengan suara berat nan lembut sebagai ciri khasnya, "itu untuk Chelsea dan.." pandangannya terkunci pada wajah Baekhyun. "dirimu."

Kini mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan Chanyeol menyeringai melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun dihadapannya dan juga keinginan dalam hatinya untuk bisa mencium bibir merah muda yang tengah terbuka sedikit disana menahan kalimat sahutan akan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ya—apa maksud—mu." Chanyeol lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya dan melangkah ke sisi lain hendak membayar dua jam tangan yang baru ia beli, Chelsea tak mengikuti dan Baekhyun seakan – akan dibuat bingung karena ia masih ingin menanyakkan kejelasan dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan namun juga tidak mau meninggalkan Chelsea seorang diri dengan barisan jam tangan yang masih berada diatas laci kaca disana.

Chelsea mengajak Baekhyun bicara mengenai mengapa bentuk jam – jam yang ada disana hampir sama, dan mau tak mau pikiran Baekhyun teralihkan oleh suara anak itu sampai Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari toko tersebut.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Aku suka rambutmu sekarang." Chanyeol memuji penampilan Baekhyun yang kini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

Ia berniat memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, mengingat semenjak mereka melangkah keluar dari toko Rolex, pembicaraan yang terjadi hanya melibatkan Chelsea dan Chanyeol atau Chelsea dan Baekhyun, sementara dua orang dewasa lainnya hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai untuk berucap lebih dulu hingga akhirnya mereka ada di mobil yang melaju menuju kembali ke apartemen.

"Daddy.. sekarang Baekhyunnie lebih cantik 'kan?" Chelsea lagi – lagi menjadi pihak yang aktif menyahuti.

"Hm, Baekhyuniie lebih cantik." Chanyeol menyetujui, menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih diam dan hanya memandangi Chanyeol atau Chelsea secara bergantian.

"Chelsea juga cantik 'kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebentar dan kemudian menoleh pada puterinyan yang duduk di kursi belakang dan tengah menikmati _cheesestick _yang ia minta sebelum mereka kembali pulang.

"Hm.. Chelsea cantik, tapi Baekhyunnie lebih cantik." Chanyeol menggoda kedua perempuan disana, Chelsea merengut kesal mendengar jawabannya sementara Baekhyun mengumpat dalam gerak mulutnya karena Chanyeol tak hanya mengatakan kalimat itu, jari pria itu juga turut andil bergerak menyubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya.. kau belum menjawab tadi, ini.." Baekhyun menyerahkan lagi _black card _milik Chanyeol dan ia langsung memberikannya pada tangan Chanyeol. "Aku kembalikan. Aku tidak mau menggunakkannya lagi." penjelasannya singkat serta tangannya yang bergerak cepat saling menyilang hingga tak bisa untuk menerima kembali kartu itu ditangannya.

Chanyeol pun tidak langsung mengamankan kartu miliknya, ia hanya menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat dan menyeringai memperhatikan Baekhyun kini tengah mengacuhkannya.

"Apa saja yang kau beli hari ini?" pertanyaan lainnya ia tanyakkan.

Merasa Chanyeol tidak lagi memaksa dirinya menyimpan kartu itu, wajahnya kini kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol, memperhatikan pria itu yang tengah serius mengemudi namun tetap bisa melihat kearahnya meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Chelsea membeli baju renang. 3." Baekhyun memberikan perincian, "Lalu dia membeli beberapa pakaian baru, dan juga tas untuk sekolahnya." Baekhyun melihat kearah Chelsea yang mendengarkan dibelakang dan kini tengah tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol ikut melihat. "Dia membeli beberapa mainan—oh—aku membeli pakaian yang serupa dengan Chelsea. Dan selebihnya kami ke salon."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak membeli hadiah untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyunnie tidak mau Dad." suara anaknya yang menyahut.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memburu jawaban sementara Baekhyun tengah menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan penjelasan yang akan ia katakan sebagai jawaban kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu membeli apa.." singkat jawaban yang ia berikan justru semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa aneh dan menganggap itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia dengar.

"Berarti kau tidak membeli bikini?" Chanyeol bergurau, menyeringai menggoda wanita disampingnya kini dan menyempati mencubit pipi Baekhyun meskipun harus susah payah karena Baekhyun lebih dulu menghindari tangan Chanyeol disana.

Tanpa terasa mobil yang mereka kendarai tiab didepan gedung apartemen dan teriakkan Chelsea mengenai rencana ke rumah pantai terdengar lebih nyaring terdengar sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan agar anak itu merapikan boneka mainan yang akan dibawanya. Puterinya itu juga telah menarik Baekhyun untuk melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang sana membawa barang – barang belanjaan.

Keinginan Chelsea untuk membawa Baekhyun kerumah pantai benar – benar dianggap serius, karena anak itu bukan hanya menarik Baekhyun untuk segera bersiap membereskan barang – barang milik wanita itu yang akan dibawa, Chelsea juga berjaga dan menemani Baekhyun wanita itu menyiapkan semuanya sementara anak itu duduk manis diatas ranjang dan memperhatikan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa oleh Baekhyun pada tas travellnya. Dan meskipun Baekhyun mengatakan pada anak itu untuk kembali dan mempersiapkan barang – barangnya miliknya, Chelsea tetap menolak dan mengatakan bahwa Daddy-nya yang akan menyiapkan semuanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi membantah bukan?

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Chelsea memang benar. Semua keperluan anak itu memang disiapkan langsung oleh Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun telah selesai menyiapkan barang – barangnya dan menyusul Chanyeol keapartemen pria itu, ia jelas melihat segala perlengkapan Chelsea sudah berada dalam tas tersendiri. Dan anak perempuannya hanya masuk kamar untuk mengambil boneka apa yang akan ia bawa untuk berpergian kali ini.

Mereka kembali turun menuju mobil dengan tujuan kali ini adalah bandara, sempat Baekhyun berpikir kenapa mereka harus ke bandara karena ia hanya berpikir mungkin rumah pantai yang Chelsea bicarakan adalah di Hamptons—masih terjangkau dengan mobil dari New York. Namun ketika Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa rumah pantai miliknya adalah di Los Angeles, iya hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali menanyakkan mengenai tiket pesawat untuk kesana—melupakan kenyataan bahwa kini ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan.

"Ini pesawatmu?" Baekhyun menatap takjub melihat pemandangan pesawat yang tengah terparkir didalam garasi pesawat di Bandara JFK New York.

"Ani.. ini pesawat kantor Daddy." Puteri Chanyeol lebih dulu menyahut dan Chanyeol? pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu, dan lekaslah naik kepesawat itu." Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk turun dari mobilnya.

Dan lagi – lagi Baekhyun dibuat takjub dengan kondisi didalam pesawat itu, jelas ia tahu model pesawat pribadi seperti yang Chanyeol miliki—Perusahaan miliki adalah jenis pesawat mahal, dilihat dari bentuk kursi pesawat yang nampak sangat nyaman bila ia duduki dan juga interior didalam ruangan itu, menunjukkan betapa mahalnya harga pesawat ini.

Chelsea membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya, anak itu bahkan menunjukkan fasilitas yang ada pada kursi mereka, mengatur kemiringan untuk membuat nyaman wanita itu dan juga meminta berbagai makan dan minuman pada pramugari yang bertugas saat itu. Dan untuk Chanyeol? pria itu memilih duduk seorang diri, membuka kembali laptopnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan juga mencuri dengar percakapanan antara anaknya dan Baekhyun serta sesekali memperhatikan gerak gerik wanita itu.

**...**

Baekhyun tak menghitung berapa lama perjalanan yang ditempuh dengan pesawat mewah itu karena yang ia tahu, ia baru saja menyamankan duduk di kursi pesawat tersebut namun kini sudah terdengar panggilan dari pilot pesawat bahwa mereka akan segera mendarat di bandara LAX Los Angeles. Perlu diketahui Baekhyun sempat menempuh pendidikan di salah kota itu, dan ia cukup pintar untuk mengingat berapa lama waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh dari New York menuju Los Angeles. Tak hanya itu, Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat perjalanan yang tengah ia lalui saat ini dengan mobil Chanyeol adalah menuju kawasan perumahan elite yang memiliki akses langsung dengan Pantai di Los Angeles—dan ingatannya tidak salah.

Ketika mobil Chanyeol mulai melewati beberapa kawasan perumahan, matanya bahkan bisa melihat jelas secara langsung garis pantai yang nampak jelas dari dalam mobilnya dan Chanyeol memang mengarahkan mobilnya pada salah satu rumah yang kini berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Rumah Pantai!" Chelsea lebih dulu berteriak, mengangkat badannya untuk bisa berdiri di mobil jeep yang mereka naiki saat ini.

"Sampai." Chanyeol berucap disaat ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk turun sementara Baekhyun masih tercengang karena apa yang ia pandangi. Rumah berjenis _villa_ dengan sepenuhnya interior luar nampak penuh dengan kaca – kaca besar dan bisa ia pastikan rumah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah rumah berukuran paling besar dibandingkan rumah – rumah lain yang ada didalam satu komplek elite ini.

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tengah melamun memandangi keadaaan rumah pantai-nya.

"Masuklah, lebih indah memandanginya dari dalam." Ajakannya membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk turun dari atas mobil dan mereka berdua melangkah bersama menyusul Chelsea yang lebih dulu merasakan kegirangan karena bisa kembali menikmati waktu menginap dirumah ini.

"Baekhyunniee.. look look.. kita punya pantai sendiri!" anak itu menunjuk kearah teras dari belakang rumah ini dan benar – benar memiliki akses masuk ke pantai disana, Chelsea segera melepas sepatu dan juga pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian renang yang baru ia beli, berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dan hanya memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Welcome home!" Chanyeol memberikan ucapan selamat datang masih menyeringai kearah Baekhyun dan membawa barang – barang milik mereka menuju satu kamar yang hanya memang tersedia satu di rumah itu.

Baekhyun belum mau menanyakkan banyak hal karena keinginan untuk mengelilingi rumah yang dimiliki Chanyeol saat ini lebih meluap dalam hasratnya.

"Kau benar – benar pemilik rumah ini?" Baekhyun memastikan, dann Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukkan. "Ini rumah pertama yang aku bangun." Ia menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Kau membangun rumah ini?" lagi Baekhyun tercengang dibuatnya, dan Chanyeol masih menjadi pihak yang tertawa lebar memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun dibuat heran karena letak rumah dan juga bangunan yang dimiliki dari 'rumah pantai' yang ia miliki.

"Kakakku menyukai LA, ketika aku berkuliah disini dia mengatakan agar suatu saat aku bisa membeli salah satu rumah dikawasan elite ini.. dan ya.. aku membelinya lalu membuatkan rumah untuknya seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjuk sekelilingnya.

"Kakakmu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar ragu untuk menanyakkannya.

"Ya.. kakakku."

_Chelsea's mom._

Baekhyun seketika terdiam, ingin mulutnya berucap untuk menanyakkan hal lain namun ia ragu Chanyeol mengijinkan dirinya mengetahui lebih banyak hal mengenai masalah mereka. "A-apa ia menyukai.. rumah ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan lainnya namun yang ia dapati Chanyeol berdiri dalam diam dan memandang kosong kearahnya. Dan seketika suasana kembali menjadi canggung karena Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa lagi untuk membuat suasana kembali normal.

"Daddy!" suara Chelsea akhinrya memecah keheningan mereka, "Daddy kolam air panasnya tidak bisa.." anak itu merengek dan menunjuk kolam kecil yang ternyata dimiliki oleh rumah itu, dan itu tepat berada diteras mereka.

Chanyeol mengalihkan suasana dan menyusul Chelsea pada kolam itu, memeriksa bagian _power _dari kolam itu dan juga memastikan air yang ada dikolam itu kini berubah menghangat seperti apa yang menjadi fungsinya. "Nah, sudah. Jangan lama – lama berendam, kita baru datang disini." Chanyeol menggendong Chelsea dan membawa anak itu untuk masuk kedalam kolam _Jacuzzi _dan sesudahnya melengang masuk untuk mengganti pakainnya.

Baekhyun masih merasa canggung karena pembicaraan terakhir yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan, dan kini dirinya memilih menyusul Chelsea dan menonton bagaimana anak itu menikmati acara berendam didalam _Jacuzzi _lalu setelahnya menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari rumah itu menuju pantai yang terpampang dekat dibelakang rumah itu.

"Baekhyunniieee ayo bermain didalam air!" Puteri Chanyeol itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya sementara dirinya berlari cepat untuk menerjang ombak kecil yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik gemas dari apa yang Chelsea lakukan bermain di pantai, membiarkan badannya terguling ombak atau terdorong hingga tersungkur dipasir. Memandangi Chelsea disana membuatnya pemikirannya mengenai mendiang Yoora dan juga bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadapat itu semua sirna.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama atau pun memperdulikan tatapan mata orang lain disekitarnya, perlahan dan pasti Baekhyun menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian dan juga setelan celana yang ia kenakkan menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat menyusul dimana Chelsea menikmati bermain dengan air pantai disana.

**...**

Chanyeol tengah memikirkan mengatur tempat tidur dalam ruangan kamar yang hanya satu – satunya berada dirumah itu. Ia memang sengaja membuatnya demikian karena tidak pernah membayangkan akan membawa seseorang wanita lain—atau siapapun—kedalam rumah pantai ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya ada satu wanita yang berada disini, saat ini.

Masih berada didalam ruangan kamar yang menampakkan pemandangan langsung pantai disana nyatanya tidak cukup mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol mempersiapkan segala selimut dan juga bantal tambahan pada ranjang yang memang berukuran cukup besar dan nampaknya bisa ditiduri hampir 4 orang dewasa. Fokusnya bisa dialihkan ketika mendengar lengkingan tawa suara wanita yang ia kenal dan juga kikikan teriakan Chelsea diluar sana yang dianggap Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak wajar karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Chelsea seperti itu.

Gerak tangannya ia hentikkan, langkahnya bergerak menuju pintu jendela diujung kamar itu untuk terbuka dan membawa dirinya keluar untuk melihat secara langsung dan lebih jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua perempuan berbeda usia disana.

Senyumannya terlihat pada wajahnya ketika mendapati pemandangan wanita dewasa yang mengenakkan pakaian dalamnya tengah semangat berlari hanya karena puteri kecilnya bersemangat mengejar disana. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya ikut tertawa keras mendapati Chelsea tersungkur karena tersandung disana dan kembali berlari dengan wajah dan badan penuh dengan pasir.

"Baekhyunniiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat menolong Chelsea yang tengah berteriak keras namun dengan teriakan tawa diakhirnya saat Baekhyun membawa badan puterinya terhempas diombak.

Ia benar – benar menikmati pemandangan itu dengan seksama dan bahkan tidak menyadari ketika puterinya dan juga wanita yang tengah ia perhatikan sedari itu tengah berjalan kembali untuk masuk kerumah,

"Daddy!" lamunan pandangannya seketika sirna mendapati puterinya tengah bertolak pinggang masih dengan badan penuh pasir. "Daddy tidak menolong Chelsea!" Chelsea merenggut kecewa, memukul badan Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkah marah masuk kedalam guna membersihkan diri, dan Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa disana, hingga ketika Baekhyun melangkah melewatinya senyuman diwajahnya tertahan karena hasrat yang ia miliki semakin kuat melihat lebih dekat bagaimana tubuh wanita yang selama ini ia inginkan berada dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"Apa ada kamar mandi yang bisa aku gunakkan?" tanpa rasa bersalah atau pun merasa canggung Baekhyun menanyakkan kearah Chanyeol, meskipun pandangannya enggan bertatap langsung dengan pria yang tengah memandanginya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dibelakang sana, ia masih memusatkan pemandangannya menelusuri setiap bagian dari lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya saat ini.

"Tidak ada kamar mandi.. lain disini."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk, bergerak canggung mengambil satu handuk yang berada diatas ranjang dengan gerak cepat menutupi bagian tubuhnya. "A-aku akan menunggu Chelsea selesai.. di luar.." kepalanya menoleh sedikit, sementara langkahnya bergerak pelan menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari langkah Chanyeol yang bergerak lebar menuju tempat berada.

"Kau bisa menunggu.. disini.." Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkan bagian handuk yang mellit di tubuh Baekhyun dan sontak membuat Baekhyun terdiam disana tak berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Canggung wajah dan rasa gugupnya Baekhyun tahan sekuat tenaga ketika mendapati aroma maskulin Chanyeol jelas tercium berada dibelakangnya, pegangan erat pada ikatan handuknya semakin kuat bersamaan dengan deru nafas Chanyeol dibelakang sana yang terasa pada bagian leher belakangnya.

"Kau bisa berendam di _Jacuzzi.._" bisikkan rendah pria itu terdengar menggoda disamping telinganya, salahkan hasrat seksualitas yang Baekhyun miliki saat ini karena meskipun ia tidak menjawab apa yang Chanyeol katakan dengan suara sensual, pergerakkan kepalanya yang mendongak membiarkan leher dan bahunya dijamah oleh bibir Chanyeol bisa dianggap sebagai _'ijin'_ bagi pria itu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Lalu pada detik berikutnya, kedua mulut mereka tak lagi berucap ungkapan omong kosong. Gerakkan melumat adalah apa yang dilakukan mulut Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun berusah mengikuti pergerakkan pria dominannya diselingi dengan desahan kecil hanya karena sebuah gerakkan pelan pada bagian dadanya dimana ada sebuah tangan yang kurang ajar bergerak melepaskan pakaian dalam yang masih ia kenakkan.

Tapi permasalahannya, Baekhyun menyukai apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh tangan itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak perlu ragu lagi untuk menarik badan Baekhyun hingga kini berada dihadapannya dengan sempurna, membuat dirinya lebih mudah untuk mencium bibir tipis milik wanita itu dan juga menjamah seluruh lekuk tubuh yang kini sudah berada dijangkauan tangannya. Kali ini ia berharap bahwa puterinya didalam sana menikmati waktu mandi lebih lama seperti biasanya karena apa yang ia butuhkan hanyalah waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksual mereka berdua yang diyakini tak lagi bisa ditahan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Umm.." desahan kecil jelas terdengar dan itu bersumber dari Baekhyun yang tengah menggeliat membiarkan Chanyeol membuka pakaian dalam yang menutupi bagain intim bawahnya dengan gerakkan tangan yang sangat lihai dibandingkan pria – pria lainnya. Ciuman Chanyeol bahkan sungguh membuatnya terbuai begitu cepat dan tak menyadari mereka berdua kini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang dan tentu saja Chanyeol berada diatasnya, mencumbu bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan menggila namun tetap bekerja cepat menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan.

"Chelsea bisa keluar kapan saja." Baekhyun bermaksud memperingati, tapi ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Merangsang Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang memompa terburu – buru kejantanan pria itu agar siap untuk memasuki dirinya dan juga tak berhenti mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Berdoa ia sibuk bermain dengan air." Chanyeol membalas singkat, kembali mencium, mencumbu atau bahkan menjilati bagian dada wanita itu hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun terangsang olehnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat dengan desahan yang tertahan dalam ciuman Chanyeol ketika merasakan milik Chanyeol sudah melesak masuk kedalam miliknya secara tiba – tiba. Chanyeol tidak langsung bergerak untuk melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam, ia bahkan tidak mencium Baekhyun disana, pandangannya matanya tertuju pada wajah Baekhyun hanya untuk memastikan wanita yang tengah berada dibawah gairahnya kini adalah sosok nyata.

"Ke—kenapa." Baekhyun melupakan rasa penuh dibawahnya, menatap bingung dan juga ragu pada Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"A-aku akan bercinta denganmu.. sekarang.." kalimatnya terbata diucapkan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Belum tentu." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, dengan wajahnya berubah angkuh. "Kalau kau hanya memasukkan dan tidak membuatku mendesah akan kenikmatan dibawah sana.. kita belum bercinta..." kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, menariknya untuk mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman – ciuman lembut pada bibir pria itu. "Bergerak sekarang, Daddy.." cicit Baekhyun menggoda pria itu yang hampir saja tersedak karena mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Dan tanpa membalas apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya, Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat dan tepat, dorongan pertamanya bahkan terasa pas karena bisa membuat Baekhyun mendesah seketika, dan pada dorongan dan pergerakkan badan berikutnya mereka semakin menggila hingga desahan yang sebelumnya tertahan kini terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol bahkan harus menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya atau terkadang mencium bibir wanita itu dengan menggila hanya untuk meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya desahan Baekhyun yang harus diredam terus menerus, ketika Chanyeol merasakan dirinya akan meledak didalam Baekhyun, erangannya terdengar begitu erotis dan cukup kencang dan kini Baekhyun yang harus menyumpal mulut pria itu meskipun ia juga berusaha menahan desahannya dimulutnya. Chanyeol mengalihkannya dengan memberikan gigitan pada leher atau pun bahu Baekhyun disana sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal sama ditambah dengan cakaran pada punggung Chanyeol ketika pria itu memberikan kenikmatan surgawi yang tidak pernah bisa ia jelaskan disaat bercinta.

Tubuhnya tergelak tak berdaya merengkuh badan Chanyeol yang tengah menegang bergetar hebat meledakkan cairannya didalam organ intimnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang mereka lupakan saat itu dan mungkin akan diingat suatu hari nanti, karena tepat ketika Chanyeol berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya dan juga ketika Baekhyun tengah berusaha menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya, suara milik Chelsea lebih dulu membuat mereka kembali menegang kaku menatap satu sama lain merasa takut untuk sekedar memastikan dimana sumber suara yang bertanya kearah mereka saat ini.

"Daddy.. sedang apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**


	11. 11

"_Daddy.. sedang apa?"_

Suara Chelsea yang bertanya kearah mereka berdua terdengar dengan jelas pada pendengaran masing – masing, tubuh Chanyeol bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun, memutuskan sepihak ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun dan kini ia memandangi wanita yang masih berada dibawah kuasa tubuhnya dengan ketegangan penuh rasa gugup dan juga takut. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang cukup berani untuk melirik sekilas ketika suara puteri kecil Chanyeol itu tak lagi bertanya kearah mereka berdua.

Ya, Chelsea ada disana, diseberang tak begitu jauh dari ranjang dimana mereka berdua berada, berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang tanpa pakaian renang dengan rambutnya yang terlihat basah dan busa – busa dari shampoo rambutnya menutupi bagian matanya.

"Daddy.. perih.." Chelsea meringis berusaha berjalan lagi untuk menghampiri dimana Daddy-nya berada. Sementara Baekhyun dengan sigap mendorong badan Chanyeol untuk terlempar kesamping—atau tepatnya terlempar jatuh dari atas badannya dan atas ranjang. Pria itu meringis tersungkur beradu pada lantai kamarnya dan Baekhyun berlari cepat meraih tangan Chelsea membawa anak itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berharap melupakan pemandangan tak lazim untuk anak kecil yang mungkin saja sedikit ia dapatkan.

"Okey, bilas matamu.." Baekhyun membantu, memberikan siraman air kearah tangan Chelsea agar anak itu bisa membilas wajah dan bagian matanya yang terkena sedikit busa dari shampoo yang digunakkan, "Sedikit lagi." Baekhyun memberi tahu serta menunjuk bagian ujung mata Chelsea yang masih terdapat sedikit busa disana.

"Masih perih.."

Baekhyun membawa Chelsea lebih dekat, ia sedikit berjongkok dan beralih mengusap keseluruhan wajah Chelsea terutama bagian matanya, puteri Chanyeol itu bahkan menurut ketika diperintahkan untuk membuka dan menutup mata setelah Baekhyun mengusapkan dengan air bersih.

"Apa masih perih?" Baekhyun menanyakkan setelah ia memastikan tidak ada lagi busa didaerah wajah ataupun mata Chelsea, dan balasannya adalah sebuah gelengan kepalan.

"Sudah tidak perih. Baekhyunnie terima kasih." Chelsea tersenyum lebar, "Baekhyunnie.. bantu Chelsea keramas ya." Dan kini bocah kecil itu memohon padanya, "Chelsea mau berendam bersama Baekhyunnie.. di _bathtub _itu." Ia menunjuk kesana dan Baekhyun masih terdiam, sejujurnya ia memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang Chelsea tawarkan padanya tapi pemikiran mengenai keadaan Chanyeol yang ia dorong dan terjungkal diatas lantai masih mengisi sebagian besar isi kepalanya.

"Chelsea selesaikan keramasnya dan bilas badan lebih dulu, Baekhyunnie akan memeriksa keadaan Daddy dan mengambil handuk untuk kita."

"Hm." Chelsea mengangguk, "Daddy pasti menggoda Baekhyunnie ya.." anak itu bergumam pelan dan Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan karena ia beranjak lebih cepat sebelum mendengarkan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang ia dan Daddy-_nya _lakukan dalam keadaan telanjang sebelumnya.

Sementara kondisi Chanyeol masihlah sama seperti saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya dengan terburu – buru, pria itu masih terbaring meringis merasakan sakit pada punggung dan juga bagian bokongnya, serta bagian vitalnya yang masih menegang sempurna terlihat disana.

"Maaf—maafkan aku.. sungguh aku panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.." Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol, membantu pria itu untuk berdiri dan memastikan tidak ada luka – luka serius pada bagian tubuhnya. "Maaf.." Baekhyun merajuk memohon maaf kembali.

Chanyeol tidaklah memberikan jawaban langsung padanya, pria itu memakai kembali celana jeans hitamnya sambil terus memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Ada pemandangan bibir menekuk begitu imut yang tersaji di hadapannya dan tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dibuatnya hingga ia menarik badan Baekhyun kedekatnya hanya untuk meraup memberikan lumatan penuh gairah pada bibir wanita itu.

"Kau berhutang padaku untuk ini." Chanyeol berbisik tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena ciuman yang telah ia lakukan.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip dengan cepat membalas pandangan lurus dari tatapan mata Chanyeol disana, "Ber—berhutang apa?" ia menanyakkan dengan gugup karena pikirannya sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud dari apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Dan Chanyeol disana membalasnya dengan menyeringai nakal, mencuri kecupan singkat lainnya sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri seorang diri yang hanya memandangi langkah pergi Chanyeol menuju pantai. Wanita itu bahkan terdiam cukup lama melupakan dirinya masih sepenuhnya bertelanjang dan melupakan keberadaan Chelsea yang menunggu dirinya di kamar mandi hanya karena pemikiran di kepalanya sepenuhnya memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya dan juga bagaimana bentuk tubuh pria itu yang masih ingin ia kagumi lebih lama.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

—_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baekhyunnie! Chelsea sudah mandi." Anak itu memberi tahu kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk dengan badan yang dililit handuk putih berukuran besar hingga menutupi keadaan tubuhnya sampai lutut kaki. "Baekhyunnie terlalu lama jadi Chelsea berendam lebih dulu."

"Hm, pintar." Baekhyun membalas singkat, "Sudah memasukkan garam mandi di airnya?" Ia menanyakkan pada Chelsea, memainkan air didalam bath tub itu hanya untuk memastikan kadar panas airnya lalu menyiramkan sedikit kearah Chelsea yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan beberapa mainan air seperti bebek dan juga bola – bola kecil—entah darimana datangnya mainan itu.

"Sudah dong! Baekhyunnie cepat mandi, lalu bergabung disini, _duckkie _ingin bermain juga dengan Baekhyunnie." _duckkie _sebutan untuk ketiga bebek yang tengah mengapung diatas air itu.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya lalu beranjak menuju ruangan shower yang berada terpisah didalam kamar mandi itu.

"_Duckkie.. Duckkie.. _nanti Mommy akan ikut bermain.. jadi jangan nakal eoh." Chelsea berucap seorang diri tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas ia merasa cukup senang ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu dan bahkan merasakan kegemasan pada dirinya sendiri hingga meremas salah satu bola di tangannya.

Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya menikmati acara mandinya juga tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh puteri Chanyeol disana, bahkan ketika ia keluar dari ruangan shower dengan keadaan basah ia segera masuk kedalam _bath tub _disana bergabung dengan Chelsea untuk berendam air panas bersamanya.

"Haaa.." Baekhyun menghela, gumamannya menandakkan ia benar – benar menikmati apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Baekhyunnie suka?" Chelsea menanyakkan kearahnya, dan Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan kepala, matanya masih terpejam menikmati semuanya.

Chelsea kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan bermainnya, membawa bebek – bebek disana untuk terarah pada badan Baekhyun dengan menggerakkan tangannya membuat dorongan air, sementara Baekhyun belum membuka matanya dan semakin menenggelamkan seluruh badannya di dalam tempat mandi itu.

"Baekhyunnie mau berenang lagi?" Chelsea bertanya padanya karena memperhatikan wanita itu tenggelam dan timbul berulang kali.

"Ani.." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya.

"lalu?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati acara berendam air panas seperti ini."

"Oh." Penjelasannya diterima oleh Chelsea,

"Di apartemenku tidak ada _bath tub_ jadi biasanya aku harus mencari sauna atau permandian air panas hanya untuk berendam seperti ini."

Chelsea mendengarkan meskipun tangannya masih bermain – main dengan para bebek – bebek disana. "Daddy punya bath up di kamarnya.. Sauna itu apa?" alisnya saling menekuk satu sama lain, mendengar satu kata yang terasa asing untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum serta menggelengkan kepalanya, menggeser badannya untuk berada didekat Chelsea dan ikut bermain dengan para bebek – bebek, "Sauna itu mandi uap." Baekhyun menjelaskan singkat meskipun ia tahu anak perempuan dihadapannya ini masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Jadi kita berada diruangan, seperti kamar kecil yang memiliki suhu panas hingga badan kita akan mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak."

Pandangan matanya menangkap pergerakan mata Chelsea yang berkedip berulang kali mencoba memahami yang ia katakan, "Kita harus mencobanya supaya Chelsea lebih paham apa yang disebut dengan sauna." Baekhyun menyimpulkan sekaligus menjanjikan suatu hal pada anak itu.

"Yes! Chelsea mau, kita pergi ke Sauna."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan itu dan mereka kembali terdiam satu sama lain menikmati saat – saat berendam, Chelsea juga kembali bermain dengan para bebek – bebeknya dan sesekali mengajak Baekhyun bergantian bermain dengan salah satu bebek yang berukuran besar disana,

"Ini Mommy _duckkie_.." Chelsea menunjuk bebek besar disana, lalu membawa kedua bebek yang berukuran kecil mengelilingi bebek besar itu dimana Baekhyun yang tengah memainkannya.

Seharusnya semua berjalan damai dan tentram dengan kedua orang disana yang saling bermain bersama namun pintu kamar mandi terbuka dimana Chanyeol muncul disana, pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakkan celana jeans hitam yang sudah sepenuhnya basah seperti seluruh bagain tubuhnya. Tanpa ada suara satu kata pun. Chanyeol melenggang masuk menuju ruangan shower, menyempatkan memberikan kedipan nakal pada Baekhyun yang melongo disana sementara ia mengabaikan pertanyaan anaknya yang menanyakkan kenapa sang Daddy mandi dikamar mandi yang sama dengannya.

"Daddy! Daddy tidak boleh masuk!" Anaknya berteriak kesal, merengut membuat bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, ia bahkan memukul air disana dan membawa dua bebeknya dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Daddy kan bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang lain.. kenapa menganggu kita disini, ya kan _duckkie?"_

Baekhyun sebetulnya sudah meminta anak itu meredakan kekesalannya tapi setelah ia mendengar barisan kata yang menerangkan adanya kamar mandi yang lain berada dirumah itu, sontaknya kedua matanya terbelak sempurna dan bahkan hampir membuatnya ingin beranjak dari dalam air itu.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" kini giliran suaranya terdengar melengking sempurna, Chelsea bahkan menutup kedua telinganya dan sosok yang dipanggil itu menunjukkan wajahnya menatap kearah Baekhyun, bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menanyakkan dengan wajah polos disana.

"YAAAA! KAU MENGATAKAN TIDAK ADA KAMAR MANDI LAIN DISINI!" teriakan itu dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan senyuman menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan acara mandinya mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namun untuk Baekhyun yang masih menyimpan rasa kesal karena percaya akan kebohongan yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelumnya mengenai tidak ada lagi kamar mandi di rumah itu, membawa badannya yang sepenuhnya telanjang untuk menyusul dan memberikan pukulan pada Chanyeol didalam ruangan _shower._

Chelsea yang tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang dewasa yang ia sayangi itu terlibat adu mulut dan masuk dalam ruangan shower bersama tidak ambil pusing, anak itu kembali membawa ketiga bebeknya untuk bermain mengapung bersama dengannya hingga waktu berendam air panas itu usai.

"kkkk~ Daddy suka menggoda Baekhyunnie.. _duckkie – duckkie _tidak boleh lihat." Ada senyuman lebar dan suara tawa kecil dari puteri Chanyeol disana yang tentunya tidak didengar oleh sang Daddy dan juga Baekhyun.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Kau mengatakan tidak ada kamar mandi lainnya tadi." Baekhyun memukul dada pria itu yang tengah memenjarakan badannya dalam pelukan erat , dibawah guyuran air shower diatas mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum disana , mengusap wajahnya dan kembali membawa tangannya mendekap tubuh wanita didekatnya. Mereka jelas sama – sama tengah bertelanjang satu sama lain dan seharusnya paham bahwa hormone seksualiatas yang dimiliki tidak bisa terkontorl dengan baik dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak menanyakkan padaku tadi." Pria itu menggoda Baekhyun, sedikit mendorong agar wanita itu terpojok beradu dengan dinding kamar mandi disana.

"Dasar pembual." Baekhyun menggerutu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, mematikan aliran air pada showernya, dan juga mengusap wajahnya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini. "Aku bukan pembual sayang." Tangannya berada tepat disamping wajah Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk menjaga jarak kedekatan diantara mereka berdua.

Kedua mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pemikiran yang berbeda menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini sangatlah tidak wajar meskipun mereka berdua sama – sama seorang pria dan wanita dewasa, namun berada dalam satu tempat dengan keadaan tubuh sama – sama telanjang, sangatlah tidak logis kecuali mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri atau sepasang kekasih.

"A-aku akan menemani Chelsea lagi." Baekhyun lebih dulu berkomentar, suaranya terdengar canggung dengan kedua matanya yang tidak berani menatap Chanyeol atau bagian tubuh lain pria itu. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sengaja mengedarkan pandangan matanya menikmati bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang tersaji dengan begitu bebasnya disana, kini ia bahkan sudah mengunci tubuh wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi disamping kanan dan kiri leher Baekhyun.

"Chelsea sibuk bermain dengan para bebeknya." Suara yang terdengar diucapkan oleh Chanyeol adalah bisikan rendah dan terucap disela – sela leher dan bahu Baekhyun dimana semua itu jelas mengundang gairah lain dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun hingga wanita itu memejamkan matanya sementara tangganya bergerak meremas bagian dinding dibelakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai disana, dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh guyuran air menempel dengan bagian tubuh Baekhyun, dan gerakkan itu membuat Baekhyun menggeliat, mulutnya terndengar mengeluarkan desahan kecil, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mengetahui wanita dihadapannya kini tengah menahan nafasnya dengan begitu susah payah hanya karena mulutnya tengah mengecupi bagian bahu dan leher hingga ke dagu wajah Baekhyun.

Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas kedua tangan Baekhyun, membawa tangan itu untuk berada diatas kepala dan terkunci dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, dan detik berikutnya bibir pria itu meraup dengan penuh nafsu hanya untuk menikmati lumatan bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan balasan yang didapat sangat sepadan dengan apa yang sudah tertahan dalam dirinya sedari tadi. Baekhyun membalas lumatan itu seirama dengan gerakkan mulutnya, keduanya saling melumat dan menyesap, menggigit dan mengecup hingga lidah mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lain menukar saliva dengan hasrat yang tak lagi bisa ditahan.

Seandainya Chanyeol membiarkan ciuman ini berlanjut pada tahap berikutnya, mungkin mereka bisa saja kembali bercinta di dalam ruangan shower itu, tapi pria itu menahan keinginannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan hanya mencumbu bibir dan juga bagian leher serta bahu Baekhyun, dan tentunya menyiksa bagian intim wanita itu yang sudah tergesek oleh kejantannanya dengan begitu kurang ajar membuahkan kelembapan yang menyiksa karena Chanyeol menghentikkan semua kegiatan pelecehan itu secara sepihak, terlebih ia menyeringai puas sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun terengah – engah dengan nafsu yang menggebu.

"Chelsea sudah terlalu lama bermain air." Satu kalimat Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun disana, terdiam kaku dengan nafas tersenggal dan juga pelampiasan yang tidak terselesaikan. Sementara Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya, pria itu menyempatkan diri memakai baju handuk sebelum menyusul puterinya untuk ia bawa keluar kamar mandi .

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat itu setelah dirinya sepenuh tersadar adalah mengumpat mencurahkan segala sumpah serapah untuk mengatai Chanyeol didalam kamar mandi.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun masih menyimpan semua kekesalan atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan didalam hatinya dengan begitu baik, ia tidak menunjukkan semuanya ketikan Chelsea duduk bersama dengannya, namun ketika hanya ada Chanyeol dan juga dirinya, tangan wanita itu bergerak cepat untuk memukul atau pun mencubit badan pria itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Pria itu bahkan selalu tertawa diakhirnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Kini mereka tengah berada disebuah tempat bermain dengan jarak tak jauh dari kediaman dimana Rumah Pantai Chanyeol berada. _Saint Monica Pier, _sebutan untuk tempat dimana mereka kunjungi saat ini. Dermaga kecil dimana terdapat berbagai restoran, café atau bar untuk memanjakkan lidah para pengunjung dan juga wahan bermain yang tersedia bagi para anak – anak bermain. Tempat ini memang cukup terkenal di sekitaran Los Angeles karena bukan hanya sebagai tempat rekreasi atau berman dan berkumpul, sajian pantai yang tersaji di ujung dermaga adalah pemandangan yang tidak mungkin dilewatkan oleh siapapun.

Chelsea adalah pencetus ide bagi mereka untuk mendatangi tempat ini, anak itu menginginkan bermain didalam wahana yang tersedia disana, dan menurut informasi yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering mengajak kesini untuk bermain jika mereka mengunjungi rumah pantai.

"Chelsea akan bermain _games _ini sampai lelah.. dan Daddy hanya duduk disana, atau bermain bola stick." Anak itu menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didekat meja _billiard. _Baekhyun tengah menemani puteri Chanyeol menikmati permainan _dance _yang melibatkan gerak kaki cepat dan juga gerak tangan, sementara Chanyeol berada pada salah bar yang berada cukup dekat dengan area mereka. Niatan awal Baekhyun memang mengikuti Chelsea bermain, namun pandangan matanya tidak bisa untuk melewatkan memandangi Chanyeol sedikit pun, terbukti ia berulang kali berusaha mencuri pangan hanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan.

Chelsea tengah membicarakan kesenangannya bermain jenis _games, _anak itu berharap Baekhyun yang berada didekatnya mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan namun pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun saat ini tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah fokus membidik bola diatas meja billiardnya. Pada awalnya memang pria itu yang ia perhatikan, namun kini matanya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri didekat Chanyeol dan terlihat berbicara dengan pria itu disana, terlebih ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola yang ia bidik, pria itu membalas tersenyum kearah wania itu.

"Daddy bersama siapa?" kini Chelsea ikut memperhatikan.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tante itu cantik." Sahutan lainnya terdengar dan Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya, sebenarnya Chelesa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar bermaksud menggoda kearah Baekhyun yang jelas terpaku memandangi sang Daddy dan wanita asing itu. "Daddy selalu begitu, menggoda tante – tante lainnya." Ocehan anaknya kembali terdengar dan kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun memburu langkahnya untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang masih menikmati permainnya.

"Kkk.. Baekhyunnie cemburu." Dan ada yang menertawakan tingkah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

"**Bola itu cukup sulit."** Wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol bermain seorang diri lagi – lagi mengomentari pesimis mengenai bidikan yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Dan Chanyeol tidak mudah terpengaruh akan suara – suara itu, ia membalasnya dengan fokus membidik dan mengerahkan gerak sticknya untuk tepat mengenai titik pada bola yang tengah ia incar agar bisa bergerak berputar menuju lubang pada meja billiardnya ini, dan ketika pada akhirnya bola itu masuk kedalam lubangnya, Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan memberikan seringai kebanggan pada wanita yang tengah menganggapnya remeh sedari tadi.

"**I know what I am doing, Love." **Ia mengedipkan mata pada wanita itu dan berniat melanjutkan acara bermain seroang diri kembali, namun ketika ia berbalik untuk mengganti stick billiardnya, Baekhyun sudah berada disana dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan kesal kearahnya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun, mengambil salah satu stick billiard yang tersedia disana lalu menyiapkan posisi untuk membidik salah satu bola yang masih berada diatas meja billiard itu.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar pada awalnya, ia hanya merasa bingung melihat Baekhyun yang secara tiba – tiba bergabung dengannya dan mengambil alih permainan. Namun ketika ia memperhatikan lebih intens pada wanita itu yang selalu memberikan tatapan dingin sinis pada sosok wanita lain yang berada didekat meja billiard—sosok wanita yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan Chanyeol—kini Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun tengah cemburu karena wanita itu.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun berada bersamanya saat ini, pria itu masih membiarkan dirinya mengambil alih permainan, menghabisi bola – bola yang tersisa untuk dimasukkan kedalam lubang seorang diri sementara Chanyeol sesekali berbincangn singkat dengan wanita asing yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Baekhyun jelas bisa mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan dengan wanita itu, pendengarannya menangkap dengan jelas apa pun yang Chanyeol katakan tapi meskipun Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol sepenuhnya mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih pria itu, masih ada perasaan cemburu karena bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak suka mendapati Chanyeol berbincang dengan wanita lain terlebih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Love'.

"Rendahkan badanmu." Chanyeol berbicara kearah Baekhyun ketika mendapati wanita itu akan menyelesaikan satu bola terakhir yang tersisa diatas meja billiard. Baekhyun tidak menuruti, Ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol secara sengaja selagi dirinya memikirkan posisi yang tepat dan dari sudut mana ia bisa melakukan bidikan agar bola berwarna hitam nomor delapan itu bisa ia berhasil masukkan agar permainan singkat ini selesai.

Baekhyun masih menimang – nimang, berpikir memperkirakan sudut mana yang harus ia ambil. Kembali ia mencondongkan badannya untuk menyatu dengan meja billiard itu, salah satu tangannya sudah menekuk sempurna siap menyangga stick billiard yang akan ia arahkan pada bola nomor delapan itu.

"Buka tanganmu." Chanyeol lagi – lagi mengarahkan, pria itu kini berada dalam jarak begitu dekat—sangat dekat—badannya bahkan terlihat menyatu sempurna dibelakang badan Baekhyun yang tengah membungkuk bersandar pada meja billiard. Wanita dibawahnya bahkan hampir tersenggal dengan nafas yang tertahan merasakan jelas bagaimana tubuh mereka saling berdekatan.

"Rentangkan kedua kakimu.." Chanyeol berucap lagi, memerintahkan tepatnya namun dengan suaranya yang berbisik dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun. Perintahnya seharusnya terdengar sedikit ambigu namun Baekhyun sadar mereka berdua tengah berada didalam sebuah bar dan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan saat ini.

Bila sebelumnya Baekhyun bisa terfokus pada bola hitam dipandangan matanya kini setelah Chanyeol mengarahkan dan berada begitu dekat dengannya fokus yang ada dipikirannya adalah merasakan aroma maskulin pria itu yang tercium begitu kuat dan juga suara berat yang berbisik di pendengarannya, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kalimat erotis tapi Baekhyun membayangkannya seperti itu.

"Gerakkan sticknya pada tanganmu dengan pelan.. rasakan ketika stick itu bergerak dengan begitu pasti sesuai dengan gerakkan tanganmu yang mendorongnya.." Chanyeol mengatakan demikian guna mengajari namun Baekhyun membayangkan kembali saat beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berdua menikmati waktu bercintanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanannya dan juga bergerak begitu pelan seirama dan kemudian mengguncang badannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan erat terbuai dengan pandangannya sesaat dan Chanyeol kembali menyadarkan ketika pria itu mengatakan untuk mencoba memainkan sticknya terarah pada bola putih yang akan terguling terarah pada bola hitam disana.

"Kau harus tepat membidiknya, tidak terlalu keras namun tidak terlalu pelan." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusir imajinasi kotornya dan kembali fokus pada bola dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tidak lagi berbisik dan memberika arahan padanya, pria itu sepenuhnya menyatu dengan dirinya dan bersama – sama melakukan gerakkan untuk melesakkan ujung stick billiard pada bola putih supaya terarah pada bola hitam disana. Kedua tangan Chanyeol masing – masing menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun, satu berada sebagai kuda – kuda menahan stick billiard itu dan satu lagi berada pada genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengarahkan pergerakkan maju mundur gagang sticknya itu sebelum ia pastikan terarah sepenuhnya pada bola putih yang siap dibidik.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol menanyakkan dengan menolehkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah Baekhyun disana. Wanita itu menyahut dan hanya memberikan anggukan kepala meskipun wajah mereka sama – sama saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan begitu dekat.

"Okey." Chanyeol berucap seorang diri, kini wajahnya kembali diarahkan pada bola putih yang akan mereka bidik, sementara Baekhyun masih terpaku memandangi wajah Chanyeol disana.

Bukan lagi Baekhyun yang bermain sepenuhnya saat ini, Chanyeol adalah yang menggerakkan semuanya, gerak tangannya dan juga pijakan tangan Baekhyun sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Chanyeol hingga ujung pada stick kayu billiard yang dipegang olehnya tepat mengenai titik pada bola putih dimana pada akhirnya mengarahkan bola itu pada bola hitam disana dan berputar putar terarah pada lubang meja billiard hingga melesak masuk.

Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu mengapresiasi dengan memberikan tepukan tangan pelan termasuk wanita asing yang sebelumnya mengaja Chanyeol bicara—ya wanita itu masih ada disana memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi dan kini Ia menyeringai memberikan senyuman pada Chanyeol kembali sebelum akhirnya melenggang melangkah pergi.

"Wow, kau berbakat juga." Chanyeol memuji sembari dirinya meletakkan kembali stick billiard yang ia ambil dan juga mengembalikan stick yang digunakkan Baekhyun.

"Hm." wanita itu masih merasa canggung dan hanya membalas singkat, Chanyeol bahkan sempat memperhatikan dimana Baekhyun mengusak rambut hitamnya dan juga menggigit bibir disana.

"Dadddyyy!" dan penyelamat keadaan canggung diantara mekera datang. "Daddy.. Chelsea mau pipis.." anak itu berbisik ketika menarik tangan Chanyeol agar badan tinggi pria itu sejajar dengan tinggi badannya. "Chelsea mau pipis.." ia mengulang lagi.

"Okey.. okeey.. sebentar." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan kini beralih kepada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam berdiri memperhatikan dirinya. "Tolong pesan makanan dan minuman dan cari tempat untuk kita duduk.. aku akan mengantarkan Chelsea lebih dulu, bisakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tangannya menerima dompet milik Chanyeol yang entah kenapa sengaja diberikan kepadanya tapi Baekhyun juga tidak sempat menanyakkan karena Chanyeol telah melangkah cepat membawa Chelsea dalam gandengannya kearah luar dari bar tempat mereka berada sedari tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menghampiri salah pelayan yang ada didekatnya untuk meminta dicarikan tempat duduk dan beruntungnya dengan cepat pelayan itu menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang berada di dekat pintu keluar masuk bar tersebut. Ia menyetujui dan langsung menempati salah satu kursi dan memilih menu yang sekiranya bisa dinikmati oleh Chelsea dan juga Chanyeol setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

Para pengunjung semakin memenuhi bar itu hanya dalam selang waktu lima belas menit menurut perhitungan Baekhyun mengingat sedari tadi ia melirik kearah penunjuk waktu di ponselnya sambil menungu kabar dari Chelsea maupun Chanyeol yang belum terlihat kembali menghampirinya sampai saat ini sejak mereka berdua pergi. Beberapa makanan dan minuman yang telah ia pesan bahkan sudah beberapa tersaji di depan mejanya namun belum ada yang ia sentuh sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah memesan." Dan akhirnya suara Chanyeol terdengar dimana sontak membuat kedua amata Baekhyun berpijar merasa lega karenanya.

"Eoh, aku memesan beberapa.. kau mau menambahkan?" Baekhyun membalas seraya mengembalikan kembali dompet Chanyeol yang telah ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Pegang dulu." Chanyeol menahan, pria itu tengah memeriksa menu dan kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan hanya untuk memesan dua gelas _cocktail._

"Dimana Chelsea?" Baekhyun melihat ke kanan dan kiri sekitar meja mereka dan tidak menemukan puteri kecil Chanyeol disana.

"Dia kembali bermain, dan untuk itu aku memintamu memegang dompetku. Dia akan kembali dan meminta uang tambahan untuk dihabiskan dimesin injak – injak itu." Baekhyun hampir saja meledakkan suara tawanya mendengar sebutan mesin mainan _dances _yang Chanyeol sebutkan disana.

"Bermain permainan itu sangat asyik." Baekhyun sengaja membela Chelsea disana, "Aku bahkan ikut bermain tadi." Ia menjelaskan lagi.

"Ya, kau dan Chelsea sama – sama menikmatinya." Chanyeol menyetujui, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya namun tak lama wanita itu menunduk menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghindari.

"Kau memesan _cocktail_?" Menutupi rasa canggungnya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hm, kau tidak memesan apapun selain jus, kenapa?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya dan wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau membawa mobil.. dan juga Chelsea tengah berada bersamamu.. bukankah lebih baik tidak meminum apapun yang mengandun alkohol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mereka kembali pada keadaan canggung tanpa ada yang bicara lebih dulu. Chanyeol duduk diam dihadapan Baekhyun dan masih menikmati kegiatanya untuk sesekali memperhatikan wanita itu yang tengah menikmati minumannya namun pandangan matanya terarah melihat sekeliling bar tempat mereka berada hanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol disana.

"Mengabaikanku hm?" pada akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara menanyakkan sikap Baekhyun yang berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya atau pun sekedar melihat kearahnya namun meskipun ia sudah mengatakan secara langsung kepada Baekhyun, wanita itu masih terlihat tidak mendengarkan. Minuman jus strawberry yang tengah Baekhyun nikmati Chanyeol pikir lebih beruntung dibandingkan dirinya.

"Seingatku kita bahkan sudah hampir bercinta entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan aku masih ingat jelas ketika kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikan percintaan kita yang baru saja kita lakukan kurang lebih empat jam yang lalu—

"YA!" Baekhyun memotong, suaranya nyaring terdengar dengan sedikit teriakan memprotest disertai dengan gerak tangannya yang menutup mulut Chanyeol dimana pria itu akan menjelaskan lebih panjang mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan pada empat jam yang telah berlalu. "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan.. aku masih ingat.." suaranya berbisik dan semakin menghilang.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tangan Baekhyun tak lagi menutup mulutnya hingga Chanyeol bisa mengutarakan pertanyaannya yang lain pada Baekhyun, sementara wanita itu masih enggan memandang wajahnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Bibirnya tergigit menandakkan sebuah keraguan dari dalam dirinya, tangannya bahkan bermain – main dengan sedotan yang berada digelas jus dimana tengah tidak ia nikmati saat ini.

Pembicaraan mereka tertahan ketika sang pelayan membawakan _cocktail _yang mana Chanyeol pesan sebelumnya lalu berbincang dengan pria itu disana bermaksud menggoda dan Chanyeol sempat membiarkannya dengan maksud memancing kecemburuan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"**You sure won't order anything else.. I can serve it right away if you want."**

"**I want too, but for now.. only this cocktail please."**

"**Aight handsome.. call me if you need anything." **Chanyeol memberikan senyuman sebagai balasannya, ia bahkan memperhatikan bagaimana pelayan itu berjalan membelakanginya untuk kembali bekerja dan tentu pemandangan bokong wanita yang tengah berjalan selalu dianggap sebagai pemandangan indah bagi kebanyakkan pria, _termasuk Chanyeol._

Setelah menikmati pemandangan bokong indah sang pelayan ia kembali menoleh untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih enggan memandangnya—_tadinya—_tapi kini wanita itu tengah memberikan tatapan kekesalan padanya, Chanyeol bahkan yakin Baekhyun sudah menyimpan beratus kata umpatan untuk diumpatkan kearahnya.

"Seingatku tadi kau yang mengatakan masih ingat mengenai percintaan yang baru kita lakukan **empat jam yang lalu.**" Chanyeol mendengarkan selagi ia menikmati sedikit rasa _cocktail _yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku masih ingat."

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan pandangan matamu pada bokong aneh yang dimiliki pelayan itu?" nada sinis penuh rasa cemburu bisa dipastikan terdengar dari suara Baekhyun yang kembali melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." Ada yang menyangkal sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum bahagia disana, ia bahkan memutuskan untuk berpindah posisi agar bisa duduk disamping Baekhyun guna merangkul badan wanita itu dan membawanya mendekap dekat dengan badannya, ia bahkan mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah mengerucut menyamakkan bibir Chelsea bila anak itu tengah merajuk.

"Jangan cemburu seperti ini…"

"Aku benci melihat mereka menggodamu!"" Chanyeol lagi tersenyum merasa gemas melihat wanita dihadapannya yang secara cepat mengalami perubaha _mood _dan bahkan melupakan penyangkalan yang ia katakan sebelumnya_._

"Dan aku benci melihatmu mengacuhkanku." Kali ini pembicaraan mereka kembali dalam suasana serius. Chanyeol sengaja membawa permasalahan itu kembali mengingat mereka berdua masih berada dalam status yang tidak bisa dikatakan jelas berada dalam sebuah hubungan. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu ketika aku bercinta denganmu itu berarti kita berada dalam sebuah hubungan, kau adalah kekasihku dan aku adalah kekasihmu. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya dan begitu pun sebaliknya, jadi jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dengan pria – pria _one night standmu_ karena aku bukan mereka dan kau pun bukan wanita yang hanya aku nikmati untuk sekali hubungan seks!"Chanyeol menjelaskan secara cepat dan begitu jelas, ucapannya sudah dapat dipastikan terdengar jelas dan bisa dipahami oleh Baekhyun disana.

"A-aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Baekhyun menjawab ragu, keduanya matanya tak berkedip memandangi manik mata Chanyeol yang terpaku dengan pandangan matanya. "A-aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadap siapapun—

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berdua kembali saling memandang dalam diam, "Aku juga tidak pernah berhubungan serius atau menjalin hubungan singkat dengan siapapun. Wanita yang aku kenal adalah _one night stand _seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, aku adalah pria brengsek Baekhyun. Dulu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat dan Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya, memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Percayalah, aku lebih brengsek dibandingkan pria – pria yang pernah menidurimu." Chanyeol kembali meminum _cocktailnya _lalu memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terdiam seakan – akan menilai dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikanmu sebuah hubungan _klise _layaknya pasangan muda.. kita sudah tidak berada dijalur percintaan seperti itu. Yang aku tawarkan adalah sebuah hubungan dewasa yang hanya melibatkan diriku dan dirimu. Kau sepenuhnya adalah milikku begitu juga sebaliknya dan akhir yang akan kita dapatkan adalah pernikahan. Bila kau merasa tidak menginginkan hal itu pada akhirnya maka jangan lanjutkan hubungan ini denganku." Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana keseriusan nampak pada wajah Chanyeol ketika pria itu mengungkapkan apa yang ada didalam benaknya.

"Aku belum memiliki pemikiran hingga sejauh itu.."

"Ya, aku tahu." Chanyeol menjawab cepat, "Aku mengatakkannya diawal hanya agar kau tahu bahwa aku menginginkan hubungan ini sejauh itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi membiarkan Chanyeol memandanginya dengan begitu mendalam dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama hingga keduanya saling bertukar tawa merasakan canggung dari pandangan masing – masing yang dilakukan begitu lama.

"Daddy!" suara puterinya terdengar menghampiri mereka berdua. "Daddy, Chelsea mau bermain lagi.. uangnya sudah habis." Puterinya bukan duduk pada kursi kosong dihadapan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, melainkan bergabung ditengah – tengah mereka duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol saat ini. "Chelsea masih mau bermain dad.." rayuannya kembali digunakkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan uang dollar lainnya dari dalam kantong dompet sang Daddy.

"No.. kau sudah bermain cukup lama." Chanyeol memeluk badan Chelsea dan mencium pipi anaknya itu, "Makan dulu lalu kita lanjutkan bermainnya, Daddy akan ambilkan boneka lain yang ada didalam mesin boneka disana. setuju?" tangannya menunjuk pada mesin boneka yang berada di arena bermain tepat diseberang Bar mereka berada saat ini.

"Tapi Chelsea masih mau bermain.." puterinya menundukkan wajahnya yang terpangku dengan kedua tangan dengan arah pandangan pada Baekhyun yang disamping. "Baekhyunnie minum apa?" kali ini fokusnya sudah berpindah melupakan rajukan untuk bermain.

"Jus Strawberry, mau?" Baekhyun menyodorkan gelasnya dan Chelsea mengangguk semangat hanya karena mendengar kata buah yang ia sukai disana. "Enak?" pertanyaan ia arahkan sehubungan dengan anak itu yang tak berhenti meminum berulang kali.

"Um, enak." Sahutannya terdengar, "Daddy Chelsea mau ini."

"Oh-key. Duduk disini, Daddy akan memesankan yang baru untukmu tapi.. habiskan makanannya." Chanyeol menggeser makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Baekhyun berupa salad, kentang goreng dan juga beberapa potongan ayam disana.

Chelsea memberikan ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol dan juga anggukkan kepala menyanggupi persyaratan yang diberikan padanya, "Tapi Chelsea boleh bermain lagi."

"Hm,"

"Daddy juga ambilkan boneka beruang disana." kini tangannya menunjuk kearah mesin pengambil boneka lagi.

"Iya, Daddy ambilkan boneka beruangnya."

"Yash!" Puterinya memberikan tepukan tangan meluapkan kegirangannya lalu melanjutkan mencicipi makanan yang sudah ia janjikan akan dihabiskan demi peluang bermain lainnya. Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Chelsea disana, ia bahkan mengusak rambut anak itu dan membenarkan kunciran rambut pada rambut Chelsea sembari mengajak puteri Chanyeol itu berbicara agar anak itu menikmati acara makannya.

**LOVELESS**

Apa yang sudahh dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol terhadap anaknya haruslah ditepati ketika puterinya menyelesaikan tanggung jawab yang sudah ia berikan. Makanan dan minuman yang sudah dipesan sudah habis sepenuhnya oleh Chelsea, anak itu mengingatkan janji Chanyeol untuk membiarkan dirinya bermain kembali serta janji lainnya dimana Chanyeol akan mengambilkan boneka beruang pada mesin pengambil boneka.

Baekhyun ikut serta menemani Chelsea untuk bermain kembali dalam permainan _dances _sementara Chanyeol harus berurusan dengan mesin pengambil boneka seorang diri.

Selang beberapa jam setelah Chelsea mengeluhkan kelelahan sama halnya dengan Baekhyun mereka berdua memutuskan berhenti bermain dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan santainya pada kursi tunggu didekat arena permainan ditemani dua boneka beruang disampingnya, tentu saja hal itu mengembalikan semangat Chelsea ketika melihatnya.

"Daddy, ini buat Chelsea 'kan? Dua – duanya?!"

"No." Chanyeol mengambil salah satu boneka itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras. "Yang satu untuk Baekhyunnie."

"Oh.." Chelsea mengeluh diawalnya tapi kemudian senyumnya terlihat menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Daddy-nya.

Setelah tanpa terasa menghabiskan waktu begitu lama berada di area _Saint Monica Pier, _Chanyeol mengajak Chelsea untuk pulang kembali kerumah mereka dan beruntungnya kali ini puterinya dengan sigap menyetujui—bisa terlihat wajahnya kelelahan karena permainan _dances _yang sedari tadi dimainkan.

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali tiba di rumah pantai milik Chanyeol dengan Chelsea yang sudah tertidur pulas memeluk kedua boneka beruang pada dekapannya, Chanyeol jelas segera membawa puterinya itu gendongannya untuk ia rebahkan diatas ranjang tidur kamar mereka dan juga menggantikkan pakaian yang dikenakkan anak itu sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan namun pria itu tidak mengijinkannya membantu dan hanya mengijinkan untuk memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun turut bersiap – siap untuk menjemput waktu tidurnya karena Ia berpikir Chanyeol juga akan bersiap untuk tidur setelah membawa puterinya terbaring dengan nyaman diatas ranjang, namun ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang ia dapati hanyalah puteri Chanyeol seorang yang tertidur pulas disana.

Merasa aneh dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia menggerakkan tungkai kakinya untuk mencari Chanyeol pada ruangan lain. Dan tentu pencariannya terlihat sangat mudah karena ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar, fokusnya matanya sudah menangkap silluet tubuh pria itu tengah duduk didepan balkon teras rumah itu sambil memangku sebuah gitar dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun semakin melangkah mendekatinya dan Chanyeol pun menyadari gerak langkahnya karena dengan cepat pria itu kini sudah menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Dirinya tidak bergegas duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol, Ia memilih bersandar pada daun pintu yang terbuka lebar dan menikmati similir angin malam yang begitu terasa membelai wajah dan kulitnya.

"**You want?" **tangan Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas minuman yang baru saja ia sesap dan Baekhyun menerimanya disana, menyesap sedikit dan kemudian menyusul Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya serta mengembalikan gelas minuman itu padanya.

"_So.. _kau bisa bemain gitar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum disana, ia sempat melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya penasaran dengan sebuah gitar yang berada dipangkuannya. "Kenapa, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku bila aku bermain gitar?" godaanya tentu dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan ringan oleh wanita itu, dan juga suara tawa yang kini menjadi suara favorit untuk Chanyeol.

"Tergantung.." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menunjukkan kembali sifat dingin tanpa perasaan yang terkadang ia miliki namun ada senyuman kecil pada akhirnya sebagai penanda kini ia tengah menggoda Chanyeol disana. Pria itu membalas dengan suara tawa seakan – akan tidak terima diremehkan oleh seorang wanita, tangannya bergerak cepat membawa gitar itu pada posisinya yang nyaman dan jari – jemarinya seakan – akan sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnay karena sebuah melodi secara spontan terdengar dan juga lantunan lirik dari mulut Chanyeol yang bernyanyi mengiiringi.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

Lirik diawal yang Chanyeol nyanyikan seakan – akan mewakili isi hati pria itu.

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

Baekhyun secara langung tidak bisa untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus terfokus pada gerak tangan Chanyeol yang memainkan senar – senar gitar disana atau pada wajah pria itu yang tengah menatapi dirinya sambil terus menyanyikkan penggalan lagu lainnya.

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_  
_There's too much to lose to be wrong_

_And it feels like there's something here_  
_But I wanna see it before it disappears_  
_And if there's something real between me and you_

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak tangannya memetik senar – senar disana, matanya tidak pernah ia biarkan untuk menoleh kearah manapun selain wajah Baekhyun dihadapannya yang juga terus memandangi kearahnya. Gerak tubuh atasnya lebih dulu bergerak untuk condong lebih dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun disana, namun kepalanya lebih jauh mendekat hingga kini ia berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ia tidak secara langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun disana, bibirnya bergerak takut – takut untuk memulai meskipun ia bisa melihat dimana Baekhyu membiarkan bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya yang bergerak terpejam menunggu Chanyeol untuk memulai.

Chanyeol memulai dengan kecupan singkat dengan sebuah lumatan lembut, ia sedikit menjauh hanya untuk memastikan Baekhyun mengharapkan ciumannya yang lain, namun memang begitulah keadaanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam pada posisinya, masih dengan mata terpejam menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali memberikan ciuman padanya.

Tentunya Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam disertai dengan lumatan seakan – akan ia tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun untuk tidak mencicipi manisnya bibir wanita itu. Tangannya bahkan turut membantu untuk menarik tekuk leher Baekhyun agar mereka semakin lebih dekat untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman yang lebih intens.

Entah karena ukuran badannya yang terlalu kecil atau Chanyeol yang terlalu besar, Baekhyun hanya bisa ingat Chanyeol membawa badannya dalam gendongan layaknya seorang koala hanya agar mereka bisa berpindah kedalam ruangan tengah. Menidurkannya pada sebuah sofa disana dalam posisi bibir masih saling terpagut mereka dan tentunya mereka sama – sama memulai untuk membawa kegiatan panas ini pada puncaknya.

Chanyeol jelas lebih lihai untuk urusan seperti ini, ia dengan mudahnya melepaskan pakaian tidur yang Baekhyun kenakkan segera membuai setiap bagian dari tubuh wanita itu, desahan Baekhyun bahkan terdengar hanya karena ia menjamah dua bongkahan sintal didada wanita itu menggunakan mulutnya bersamaan dengan perlakuan tangannya yang membelai area kewanitaan Baekhyun. Tak ada kata utuh yang mereka lontarkan selain desahan dimana sebagai tanda kenikmatan yang mereka lakukan. Gairah masing – masing sepenuhnya menguasai dan sulit dikendalikan terlebih ketika Baekhyun tengah meledak hanya karena perlakuan mulut dan tangan Chanyeol, wanita itu jelas membutuhkan hal lebih untuk mengisi lubangnya dan ia menginginkannya segera.

Baekhyun sepenuhnya tidak tersadar kapan tepatnya Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya dan kini sudah bersarang didalam lubangnya, karena sebelumnya yang ia ingat jari tangan pria itu sepenuhnya melecehkan lubangnya namun kini ketikan miliki pria itu yang berada didalamnya, gairah dalam dirinya lebih meluap hingga ia bahkan terus mendesahkan kata – kata memohon agar Chanyeol terus menghujamnya tanpa henti.

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mendominasi pergerakan mereka berdua, pria itu juga tidak menginginkan percintaan malam ini hanya berakhir dengan cepat, tapi semakin ia bergerak menyiksa Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan pelepasannya maka itu mengundang dirinya untuk mendapatkan pelepasan yang lainnya. Mereka kembali merasakan apa yang disebut dengan _orgasm _dalam waktu bersamaan dan juga kembali tidak menyadari ada satu hal kecil yang terlupakan disana.

**LOVELESS**

Malam itu makin terasa panjang bukan karena mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta untuk keempat kalinya dalam rentang waktu yang sedikit, tapi dikarenakan mereka tengah menimati saat – saat berbincang dimana sepenuhnya membicarakan diri masing masing. Baekhyun yang memulai lebih dulu setelah Chanyeol tanpa henti menciumi bibirnya setelah pria itu menumpahkan _orgasm-nya._

"Seks pertama kali?"ia menanyakkan pertanyaan berikutnya setelah mendengar jawaban berapa banyak wanita yang sudah Chanyeol tiduri. Mereka kini sama – sama berbaring diatas sofa dan tentunya Baekhyun menyadarkan kepala dan bagian tubuh atasnya pada dada Chanyeol. Hanya bantak kecil yang menutupi bagian badan mereka untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan dari angin malam yang menyelubungi ruangan itu.

"Ulang tahunku, 16 tahun."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol diatasnya. "Dengan siapa?" ia kembali menanyakkan. "Apa ada dalam daftar 120an wanita yang kau tiduri itu?" ejekannya dibalas sebuah ciuman oleh Chanyeol sebelum pria itu akhirnya mengangguk mengakui.

"Tetangga rumahku, Ia lebih tua 3 tahun."

"Oh, kau menyukai wanita lebih tua ternyata." Baekhyun menggoda lagi dan kini ia mendapatkan gigitan pada daun telinganya karena mengucapkan itu.

"Giliranku." Chanyeol memeluk badan wanita itu untuk semakin dekat dalam dekapannya. "Kapan seks pertamamu?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir mengingat – ingat kembali kapan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan seks.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa mengenai momen itu, biasanya wanita akan mengingatnya dan terus dikenang sampai mereka tua nanti." Tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan kembali memberikan kecupan disana dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan kembali setiap perlakuan Chanyeol ketika bercinta dengannya tidaklah sama dengan perlakuan pria – pria sebelumnya.

"19 tahun, ketika aku sudah berada di LA." Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya dan mengusap tangan Chanyeol yan tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ternyata kau nakal setelah kuliah hm." pria dibelakangnya menggoda dengan suara gelak tawa selagi menciumi leher dan pipi Baekhyun.

"Eoh."

"Siapa pria yang beruntung mendapatkan keperawananmu?" pertanyaan lainnya ditanyakkan kembali kearahnya.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia kini berbaring diatas badan pria itu. Tangannya mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan juga bagian dadanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku mabuk saat itu, pergi ke bar dan meminum minuman apapun hingga akhirnya aku mabuk dna berakhir disebuah hotel kecil dengan keadaan telanjang. Aku tidak ingat siapa yang melakukannya karena pria itu hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisikan ucapan terima kasih dan juga uang." Baekhyun menjadi satu – satunya orang yang tersenyum kecil disana mengingat kilasan balik kejadian itu. "Mungkin ia mengira aku adalah pelacur – pelacur di bar tersebut." Ia menjelaskan lagi lalu setelahnya merapatkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol begitu memperhatikan dirinya dengan pandangan lain, tidak seperti sebelumnya. "K-kau tidak menganggapku seperti itu kan?" meskipun Baekhyun ragu menanyakkan hal itu pada Chanyeol, namun ucapannya tidak bisa ia tahan dan tarik kembali saat itu.

Chanyeol belum memberikan jawaban untuk apa yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia berikan, tapi pria itu menggenggam tangan wanita itu yang mana tengah mengusap bagian dadanya untuk ia bawa melingkar pada lehernya. Ia bahkan bangkit untuk duduk tegap membawa Baekhyun pada pangkuannya.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin tidak peduli siapa pria yang sudah bersama denganmu, siapa yang sudah melakukan seks denganmu karena aku yakin mereka adalah lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk satu malam. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan itu semua, jadi…" Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan disana dan Chanyeol tahu pandangan mata wanita itu mulai sayup – sayup entah karena takut mendengar apa yang ia katakan atau takut karena malu.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Chanyeol menyelesaikanya dengan cepat untuk menghindari suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua kembali. "Aku sudah katakan padamu aku tidak berbagi dan kau adalah milikku… sejak kemarin." Penjelasannya ia tekankan sembari dirinya memastikan penunjuk waktu ditangannya dan hanya karena hal itu ada suara gelak tawa yang terdengar tentunya berasal dari Baekhyun.

Bukan hanya suara tawa kecil yang terdengar dari wanita itu, Baekhyun bahkan sedikit meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan cukup keras sementara pria itu membalasnya dengan gigitan bada bahun telanjangnya.

"Seingatku aku belum mengatakan mau menjadi milikmu—ah!" decitan dengan suara desahan yang mendominasi ia keluarkan karena Chanyeol bukan hanya meremas bagian dari payudaranya, pria itu dengan sesuka hati menggigit dan melumat kasar hingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai dibuatnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan karena Chanyeol terus menggoda dan menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang bisa dijangkau oleh pria itu. "Bukannya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku karena permainan gitarku tadi?" kedua tangan Chanyeol membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan ia memberikan ciuman pada belah bibir Baekhyun disana serta mencium kedua mata wanita itu yang tengah terpejam.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.." Sahutan Baekhyun terdengar dengan matanya masih terpejam, Chanyeol masih menciumi bagian wajah dan bibirnya bergantian dengan dehaman yang entah bisa diartikan sebagai kata 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Ciuman bibir penuh gairah kembali mereka lakukan yang mana bisa dianggap akan berakhir sama dengan kegiatan bercinta sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang memulai ciuman itu namun kini ia juga yang menahan badan Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka terhenti dan itu semuan ia lakukan hanya untuk mengungkapkan tiga suku kata dalam satu kalimat kepada Baekhyun yang mana lagi – lagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban darinya dan setelahnya Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol. ia berlari keluar menuju pantai dalam keadaan telanjang dan memaksakan tubuhnya berada didalam air.

Chanyeol menunduk mendapati pernyataan hatinya kembali diacuhkan, namun ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya; memutuskan berenang dini hari di pantai dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu dibandingkan harus mendengarkan dan juga menjawab pernyataan hatinya. Chanyeol menyusul dengan cepat dengan keadaan dirinya yang juga telanjang, langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat menguntungkan dirinya untuk meraih badan Baekhyun yang mana ia angkat dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun sempat berteriak karena dirinya tidak terpikir Chanyeol akan menyusul terlebih membawa badannya dengan mudah dalam gendongan layaknya karung beras lalu menghempaskan badannya kedalam air pantai disana.

Mereka berdua menikmati semua itu layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diijinkan bermain bersama oleh kedua orang tuanya tanpa memikirkan akan pasang mata yang mungkin melihat mereka saat ini. Keduanya masih berada didalam air dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu dan memberikan ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

**Tbc.**


	12. 12

Kesadaran Baekhyun lebih dulu terbangun dari alam mimpi indah malamnya, kedua matanya sepenuhnya terbuka dan menikmati apa yang disuguhkan di hadapannya kali ini. Terbangun didalam dekapan seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah rupawan akan menjadi list nomor satu dalam hidupnya kali ini. Ya, pemandangan paginya masih disuguhkan dengan pria yang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungannya dengannya. Hubungan bercinta bila perlu dipersingkat.

Matanya masih terpusat pada wajah pria itu, memandangi seakan - akan ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat didalam hidupnya, ia bahkan enggan untuk merusak pemandangan ini secepat mungkin hingga berhati - hati untuk bergerak lebih mendekat dan juga mengusapkan tangannya pada belah bibir yang terlihat menggodanya.

"Apa aku pria pertama yang menjadi pemandangan pagimu?" gerak tangannya baru menyentuh bagian atas bibir pria itu, namun Chanyeol nyatanya berucap, merusak lamunan Baekhyun dan juga pemandangan damai nan indah untuknya karena mata tajam pria itu kini beradu dengan kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Hai cantik." Sapaan dan pujian itu diucapkan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan pergerakkan badannya yang tergeser untuk mendekat pada wanita yang baru saja merona karena ucapan pujiannya, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan agar masuk dalam dekapan tubuhnya, Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum kecil hanya karena melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun yang masih nampak jelas diwajah wanita itu.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun menanyakkan dengan kikuk, merasakan gelisah karena Chanyeol benar - benar memeluk badannya dan bahkan menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun disana, menciumnya aroma wanita itu dan memberikannya sedikit kecupan singkat. "Chan-mmhh." Baekhyun mengerang menahan diri untuk mendesahkan nama pria itu disaat ia melihat Chelsea berada diranjang yang sama dengan mereka dan nampak masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Sementara Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan setiap desahan dari mulutnya karena bukan hanya leher dan bahu yang menjadi santapan ciuman pagi dari Chanyeol, pria itu bahkan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan penuh bergairah dan tak luput pergerakkan tangannya yang mulai merayap masuk dibalik pakaian tidur Baekhyun hanya untuk bisa meremas dan membelai bongkahan sintal pada bagian dada wanita itu.

"Mmhh-mhh.." suara ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam jelas terdengar dan kini Baekhyun nampak sudah melupakan kehadiran Chelsea karena disaat Chanyeol menarik pakaian atasnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah, ia melakukan hal yang sama dan kembali menuntut ciuman panas di bibirnya dengan hasrat bergairah panas.

Menyadari pergerakkan mereka tidak mungkin hanya berakhir dengan cumbuan panas diatas ranjang ini, Chanyeol mengangkat badan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, melilitkan kaki wanita itu melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya sementara dirinya melangkah membawa badan mereka menuju kamar mandi, dimana itu adalah satu - satunya tempat teraman dari jangkauan puterinya saat ini.

Mereka masih berciuman dengan begitu panasnya dan juga diiringi dengan gerakkan tangan masing - masing yang menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh demi menghantarkan gelenyar penuh gairah. Baekhyun menggunakkan kesempatan dalam posisinya dimana ia didudukkan pada meja marmer disana. Ia menciumi bagian leher pria itu dan juga mengecapi bagian dada bidang Chanyeol, tentunya ia tak luput memainkan lidahnya pada puting pria itu yang mana membuat Chanyeol menahan erangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya hanya karena perbuatan Baekhyun disana.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?" Baekhyun menggoda, menciumi dagu leher dan dagu pria itu sementara tangannya mulai menyusup masuk dibalik celana hitam yang melingkupi kaki jenjang pria itu.

"Shhh.. Baekhyun." pria itu sudah sepenuhnya berada dibawah kendalinya dan Baekhyun tersenyum karena itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol.." nada rendah erotisnya menanyakkan keadaan pria itu yang sebetulnya tengah melayang merasakan kenikmatan karena bagian bawahnya tengah dimanjakkan oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan begitu lihainya belum lagi cumbuan lidah dan bibir wanita itu yang selalu menghujami bagian leher dan dadanya.

Baekhyun masih memberikan sentuhan semuanya demi menghadiahi sebuah pelepasan kenikmatan di pagi hari untuk pria itu tanpa melupakan pelepasan nafsu untuk dirinya pula, disaat Chanyeol mulai mengerang dengan begitu kerasnya merasakan ketegangan dan getaran dipangkal pahanya, Baekhyun ikut merasakan hal yang sama karena Chanyeol juga memainkan jari - jari tangannya pada bagian intim Baekhyun.

"Aaahh.. aahh.. Chanyeol.."

Desahan Baekhyun menjadi satu - satunya suara yang menggema diruangan kamar mandi itu, rintihan dalama desahannya bersahutan dengan ciuman mulut mereka yang semakin tidak karuan karena nafsu telah melubungi satu sama lain. Baekhyun semakin cepat memainkan milik Chanyeol yang sudah terbebas dari jeratan celana dan sebaliknya Chanyeol menyiksa Baekhyun dengan memberikan jari - jarinya melesak masuk memporak porandakkan lubang intimnya.

Kesenangan mereka seharusnya bisa dilanjutkan hingga keduanya mendapatkan pelepasan gairah yang tertahan sedari tadi, tapi lagi - lagi ada sosok kecil yang begitu menggemaskan tengah berteriak diluar ruangan mereka memanggil Daddy-nya berulang kali dan bahkan hampir terdengar akan menangis mendapati tidak ada siapapun yang berada didekatnya ketika mata kecilnya terbuka terbangun dari tidur malamnya.

"Dadddyyyy!" ketika teriakkan melengking begitu keras, kedua orang yang berada didalam kamar mandi sontak menghentikkan kegiatan mereka masing - masing. Chanyeol harus memaksakan dirinya untuk mengurusi ketegangan dibawah sana agar kembali _tertidur_ sementara Baekhyun dengan sigap mencuci tangannya dan mengambil handuk yang ada didalam kamar mandi itu untuk menutupi badannya.

"Selesaikan sendiri." Ia berucap pada Chanyeol sebelum dirinya beranjak keluar.

"Lagi?!" dan pria itu dengan kesalnya menyahut terlebih ketika melihat Baekhyun sedikit menjulurkan lidah padanya sebelum pintu kamar mandi benar - benar ditutup.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

-_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Daddddddddyyyyyyyy!" Chelsea berteriak sekencang - kencangnya disana tanpa memperdulikan bisa saja suara akan hilang mengingat ia memaksakan diri hanya untuk berteriak memanggil Daddynya yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan pagi yang panas.

"Hey..hey.." Baekhyun mendatangi anak itu dan memeluknya, "Baekhyunnie disini.." menunjukkan kehadirannya yang mana membuat puteri Chanyeol itu membalas pelukannya dan menangis meluapkan perasaan sedih didalam dirinya.

"Daddy tidak ada.. daddy meninggalkan Chelsea..hiks Baekhyunnie.." anak perempuan itu mengadu dan masih terus terisak yang belum diketahui sebabnya.

"No.. no.. Daddy sedang dikamar mandi sayang.. Daddy tidak meninggalkan Chelsea." Baekhyun mengusap punggung anak itu, membenarkan posisi duduk Chelsea dalam pangkuannya supaya anak itu nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Daddy tidak pergi?"

"Ani.. Daddy sedang dikamar mandi, kau pasti bermimpi."

Chelsea menjauhkan badannya dan membuka matanya yang masih berlinang air mata, kesadarannya baru sepenuhnya kembali dan melhat Baekhyun berada dihadapannya membuat dirinya lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Chelsea bermimpi.." anak itu kembali akan terlihat menangis dan Baekhyun berusaha menahannya, mengusap pipi wajah Chelsea dan mengalihkannya dengan mengatakan pemandangan indah di pantai yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini. Sontak mereka berdua benar - benar teralihkan dan memandangi pemandangan itu bersama - sama. Melihat bagaimana sinar matahati menyeruak dibalik garis cakrawala, awan - awan gelap kini perlahan - lahan berubah menjadi warna yang sama dengan sinar yang terpancar oleh sang mentari berhasil membuat pagi mereka kembali menjadi lebih tenang melupakan mimpi buruk yang dialami oleh puteri kecil Chanyeol disana.

Chelsea menikmati pemandangan itu dengan masih bersandar pada badan Baekhyun dan belum mau melepaskan pegangan tangan wanita itu. Isakan tangisnya tidak lagi terdengar disana semenjak mereka menyaksikan pemandangan.

"Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" tapi tepat ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar, anak itu bangkit membawa badannya untuk mencari sumber suara dan langsung menyergap menginginkan sebuah pelukan dari badan sang Daddy. "Sssst.. Daddy disini.. daddy tidak kemana-mana." Chelsea kembali menangis dipelukan Chanyeol, dan seakan - akan hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dilakukan, pria itu menggendong Chelsea dan membawa mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan kamar menuju pantai didepan sana.

Baekhyun tidak ikut berjalan bersama mereka, wanita itu hanya mengikuti sampai di balkon depan kamar dan memperhatikan kedua ayah dan anak itu yang masih saling berpelukan. Chelsea jelas masih menangis disana namun Chanyeol dengan segala caranya mengajak anak itu berbicara dan menunjukkan pemandangan di pagi hari sekitaran pantai disana.

Bunyi deringan dari ponsel miliknya pagi ini sangat merusak suasana, Baekhyun pada awalnya tidak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi nama adiknya yang tertera disana tentu tidak bisa ia abaikan.

"Wae." Suara sinisnya adalah sapaan yang harus didapat sang adik diseberang sana.

"_Ya Byun Baekhyun! kenapa suaramu begitu!"_

"Kenapa kau meneleponku pagi -pagi sekali eoh?" ia berbohong.

"_Disini malam." _Dan adiknya pintar untuk tidak mengikuti permainan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menelepon?"

"_Ya, sebagai kakak harusnya kau bersikap perhatian dan menanyakkan kabarku.."_

"Ck. Jangan terlalu berlebihan!" Baekhyun tertawa disana menunjukkan Ia tengah menggoda adiknya dan sang adik juga membalas dengan suara tawa renyah.

"_Kau harus memulai untuk memulai hubungan supaya kau tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan perhatian ketika tengah berada dalam hubungan jarak jauh!"_

"Jangan membawa - bawa hubungan!" Baekhyun memperingati.

"_Aku serius! Kau harus mencari pacar mulai sekarang karena dalam 3 bulan kedepan kau harus membawa pasangan untuk menjadi pengiringmu di acara pernikahanku nantinya."_

"Hey! Apa-apaan dengan ide itu?"

"_Kau akan menjadi salah satu pengiringku dan tentunya harus memiliki pasangan! Kalau tidak kau akan berjalan bersama dengan sepupu Erik yang masih berusia 19 tahun!"_

Baekhyun jelas menolak ide itu dan menganggap adiknya sudah gila. "Terserah! Kita lihat saja nantinya-

"Baekhyuniieee! Mau berenang di pantai?" suara Chelsea berteriak kearahnya dan Baekhyun baru membalasnya dengan gerakkan tangan melambai.

"_Kau sedang berlibur? Itu suara anak siapa?" _adiknya kini teralih untuk menanyakkan mengenai suara Chelsea yang terdengar di panggilan telepon mereka.

"Kau ingat anak perempuan yang tinggal diseberang apartemenku?"

"_Aah.. ya aku ingat. Ayahnya masuk dalam list pria yang tidak akan bercinta denganmu bukan?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya. Seung-wan memang mengetahui semua tentang diirnya termasuk cerita Chelsea dan juga Chanyeol yang pernah ia masukkan dalam list 'pria yang tidak akan bercinta dengannya' tapi Baekhyun harus segera mengkoreksi pernyataan itu karena terhitung sejak dua hari lalu mereka berada di rumah pantai ini, sudah lima kali mereka bercinta dan itu tidak termasuk dengan _quickie _yang entah berapa kali mereka lakukan setiap ada kesempatan.

"..._jadi... kau berlibur dengannya atau sang Daddy seksi tampan itu ikut serta? Kenapa ini seakan - akan menjadi liburan keluarga untuk kalian?"_

"Hey! Kau akan menikah Nona! Jangan menyebut pria-ku seksi dan tampan." Baekhyun meralat ucapan adiknya.

"_Ah-Ha! Jadi dia sudah menjadi priamu hm? Bagus aku akan memasukkan namanya kedalam daftar buku tamu."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu.." suaranya semakin menghilang sementara kini pemandangan matanya kembali mencari dimana Chanyeol dan Chelsea berada dan tengah menikmati permainan mereka berdua. Chelsea mengejar Chanyeol kesana kemari dengan gelak tawa tanpa henti, mendorong Daddynya untuk masuk kedalam serangan ombak kecil sementara Chanyeol juga menggendong puterinya itu dan membawanya berenang lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan ketika bersamanya, dia adalah pria sempurna. Tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa kami akan memiliki hubungan jangka panjang.. aku belum bisa memulainya."

"_Well.. setiap hubungan harus dimulai lebih dulu baru kau bisa mengetahui kemana berjalannya hubungan itu-No jangan membantahku-" _adiknya disana lebih dulu memperingati ketika suara terbata Baekhyun terdengar hendak menginterupsi ucapannya. _"Bila kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk pria ini, kau tidak akan tahu sejauh mana kau dewasa dalam berhubungan. Jangan mengambil contoh hubungan Mom dan Dad. Mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tapi lihatlah hubungan yang Dad miliki saat ini, ia bahagia bersama dengan wanitanya, Dad lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan Mom dulu."_

"Tetap saja ada sebuah perpisahan."

"_Perpisahan itu wajar. Kau tidak akan menemukan takdirmu bila kau tidak mengalami perpisahan. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Erik bila aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan para mantanku."_

Baekhyun terdiam dan masih mendengarkan apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh sang adik disana.

"_Bila dia membuatmu menjadi wanita paling bahagia dengan cara yang ia miliki, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuknya. Tapi bila dia menjadikanmu wanita yang biasa saja.. lebih baik kau berhenti sebelum memulai lebih jauh dengannya."_

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedewasa ini?" Baekhyun menggoda penggalan nasihat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh adiknya disana, mengingat usia mereka yang berjarak cukup jauh.

"_Aku sudah mengalami putus cinta berulang kali Baek, sedangkan kau hanya sebatas desahan." _dan kini Baekhyun kembali menyesal telah memuji adiknya. _"Jadi.. siapa nama pria itu? Aku benar - benar akan memasukkan namanya dalam list undangan. Ingat kau harus membawanya kemari! Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun!"_

"Baiklah.. baiklah! Aku akan menanyakkan padanya lebih dulu."

"_Nama?" _Seung-wan masih menuntut sebuah nama yang belum diucapkan oleh Baekhyun disana.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, aku tutup!" sesingkat dia menyebutkan nama Chanyeol kepada sang adik, dengan itu Baekhyun menutup panggilan telepon diantara keduanya, ia masih berdiri bersandar di balkon depan kamar rumah itu dengan pemandangan yang masih tertuju pada Chelsea dan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan berjalan - jalan di pinggir pantai. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melihat kebersamaan mereka dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Baekhyun merasakan dibuai oleh pesona Chanyeol disana.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chanyeol's**

* * *

"Udang! Chelsea mau udang!"

_Perdebatan makan siang._

"No, kepiting lebih enak."

"Udang... Baekhyunnie harus mencoba udang yang dimasak Daddy. Sangat enak!"

_Well.. _mereka masih berdebat. Kami berada didapur, masih di rumah pantai dan saat ini menjelang makan siang dimana aku harus berkewajiban memasak dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua perempuan-ku. Mereka milikku. Salah satunya, dan satu lagi masih dalam proses. Dan kini mereka berdua tengah berdebat mengenai sajian apa yang ingin ditambahkan sementara aku tengah membuatkan salad dan juga memasak _Risotto _sebagai makanan utama siang ini.

"Baekhyunnie mau mencoba kepiting buatan Daddy." Dan yang lebih tua-_jauh lebih tua_-dibandingkan Chelsea belum mau mengalah juga, terkadang aku membayangkan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti Chelsea mungkin akan terlihat menggemaskan, dan pikiran ini akan berakhir dengan _Daddy Kink _ketika ia bersama denganku di ranjang-_okey stop_-ini harus dihentikkan!

"Tapi udang buatan Daddy lebih enak Baekhyunnie~" Yap, puteriku masih keras kepala dan mempertahankan keinginannya.

Bila kalian butuh bayangan lebih jelas dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini-sebentar aku melirik kebelakang-okey, mereka tidak beradu dengan peralatan makan atau mungkin bantal guling dan alat - alat rumah lainnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan bersama Chelsea dan mereka masih mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan yaitu menyiapkan sayuran yang akan menjadi salad nantinya. Jadi mereka beradu pendapat disana, masih dalam batas wajar namun suaranya saling bersahut - sahutan.

Kembali lagi aku berpikir seakan - akan memilki dua orang anak perempuan._ Oh Tuhan!_

"Daddy, kalau daddy memasukkan Udang di Risottonya.. Chelsea janji akan bermain didalam rumah hari ini."

Kalian mendengarnya? Puteriku melakukan penawaran lebih dulu dengan jaminan ia akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak bermain diluar rumah seperti biasanya. Itu permulaan yang bagus, tapi kalian harus mendengar penawaran yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun kepadaku. Dia tidak mengucapkan lantang seperti yang mana dilakukan oleh Chelsea, wanita itu menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku dengan perlahan, ia bahkan menambahkan sebuah ciuman di punggung sebelum wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat kearahku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengalahkan puterimu kali ini?" wajahnya merengut masam seakan - akan ia sudah mengetahui telah kalah melawan Chelsea.

Tanganku yang tengah mengaduk olahan _Risotto _terpaksa berhenti bekerja untuk membawa badan Baekhyun masih berada dalam dekapanku dan tentunya memudahkan kami untuk berciuman disana. "Dua ciuman saat ini, maka aku akan memilih kepiting sebagai menunya." Aku memberikan pilihan dan tentu Baekhyun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ia menciumku tiga kali bahkan, seharusnya dia bisa memenangkan perdebatan kali ini melawan Chelsea, tapi tidak. Puteriku adalah petarung yang tangguh.

Mengetahui Baekhyun mendekatiku dan merayu supaya menu kepiting menjadi pilihan makan siang kali ini, terlebih ia mungkin sudah melihat bagaimana kami berciuman disana. Chelsea ikut menghampiri, namun tidak memeluk badanku seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, ia duduk pada kaki dan memeluk kaki kiriku dengan begitu erat, "Daddy... Chelsea sayang Daddy.. Chelsea mau udang.." _see! _Kalian juga harus mendengar bagaimana suara merengeknya disana. Baekhyun bahkan menyerah meskipun ia masih memeluk badanku dan memperhatikan bagaimana aku memasak, ia bergumam berulang kali mengenai kekalahannya melawan Chelsea.

Aku mencium kepala Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menunduk dan membawa Chelsea dalam gendonganku, ini sangat sempurna! Baekhyun berada disamping kananku dan masih menciumi lengan atau kadang menggigit lenganku disana sementara pada sebelah kiriku Chelsea yang mana tengah aku gendong menggelut leherku dan menciumi pipiku berulang kali.

"Okey.. Daddy akan menentukkan siapa yang menang." Pada akhirnya setiap kompetisi harus ada seorang pemenang, dan kali ini.. _ini sangat sulit ditentukkan_. Keduanya adalah orang yang aku sayangi saat ini, aku mencintai Chelsea sama seperti aku mencintai Baekhyun-dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Daddy.." itu suara rengekkan mereka berdua, mereka berdua benar - benar mengetahui kelemahanku.

"Baiklaaahh.." aku menyerah. "Kita akan memasukkan udang dan kepiting pada _Risottonya. _Dan..." aku memberikan peraturan lainnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyisakan makanan siang ini." peringatan itu khusus ditujukan ada Chelsea yang sudah lebih dulu memamerkan senyum manisnya dengan kedua mata yang sengaja dipejamkan menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Chelsea sayang Daddy!" dia memberikanku kecupan di bibir, sementara Baekhyun langsung menambahi dengan sebuah lumatan begitu dalam sebelum ia kembali bersekutu dengan Chelsea merusak sajian salad disana yang masih belum juga selesai hingga aku menyelesaikan _Risotto _ini.

Akhirnya tersajilah tiga piring _Risotto _dengan tambahan udang dan juga kepiting hasil masakanku. Ini sungguh maha karya luar biasa. Membuat _Risotto _tidak semudah memakannya dan melihat kedua perempuan dihadapanku yang mana tengah memasang wajah begitu menanti untuk mencicipinya adalah hal luar biasa lainnya sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras berhasil memasak sesuatu makanan untuk mereka.

"Syarat lainnya.." Aku masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai alasan memberikan pilihan makanan ini pada mereka. "Habiskan! Yang tidak menghabiskan makanan ini harus membersihkan dapur setelah ini-

"Baekhyunnie yang akan melakukannya." Chelsea menyahut lebih dulu setelah menerima piring makannya.

"Waaeeeee~?" Tentu saja dia menolak langsung. "Chelsea yang harus melakukannya." Dia berbalik menunjuk Chelsea.

"Aniya.. Baekhyunnie. Baekhyunnie kan wanita.. harus melakukannya, Chelsea kan sudah jadi anak baik hari ini." anakku kembali melanjutkan.

Dan aku rasa ini akan menjadi perdebatan panjang melebihi perdebatan mengenai udang dan kepiting sebelumnya.

"_Ani. Chelsea kan puteri kesayangan Daddy, jadi Chelsea yang melakukannya. Baekhyunnie kan tamu special."_

"_Wae? Chelsea kan masih kecil.. Daddy pasti sayang sama Chelsea jadi tidak mau menyuruh Chelsea membersihkan dapur. Ya kan Daddy?"_

"_No! Daddy lebih sayang dengan Baekhyunnie!"_

"_NOOOO! Daddy sayang sama Chelsea!"_

"_Baekhyunie."_

"_Chelseeeeaaaaa!"_

"_Baekhyunie."_

"_Chelsea!"_

"_Baek-_

"_Daddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Baekhunnie jahat!"_

**.**

**.**

Drama makan siang mereka telah berakhir dengan perdamaian yang mana kembali Chanyeol adalah penengah diantara keduanya, kedua perempuan berbeda usia yang cukup jauh itu benar - benar menikmati apa yang Chanyeol sajikan sebagai makan siang, meskipun mereka berdebat, Chelsea menangis dan merengek, Baekhyun yang tertawa begitu bahagia melihat puteri Chanyeol disana tak henti - hentinya mengatakan dirinya jahat, yang pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berdamai dan tentunya bersekutu kembali ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ia yang akan bertanggung jawab membereskan kekacauan hasil memasak dan makan siang mereka hari ini.

Chanyeol masih berada di area dapur guna melakukan kewajibannya yang lain-membersihkan area dapur didampingi oleh Baekhyun disana yang mana memaksakan dirinya untuk membantu mengingat ia masih berstatus tamu disana.

"Aku serius, kau tidak perlu membantuku.." Chanyeol masih berusaha menolak bantuan Baekhyun yang tengah memisahkan sisa - sisa makanan dari piring - piring disana.

"Dan aku serius ingin membantu." Baekhyun masih tetap keras kepala dan menyanggah lagi larangan Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku tidak membantu banyak sejak kita tiba disini, aku tamu. Ingat?" ia menyebutkan kembali statusnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum canggung disana dan Baekhyun jelas melihatnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan senyum itu." Ia menanyakkan, namun Chanyeol tidaklah memberikan jawaban langsung padanya. Pria itu beralih menuju meja makan dan membawa beberapa piring gelas kotor lainnya, dan Baekhyun masih terus menunggu hingga pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan senyumanmu itu." Ia bahkan menghampiri dan mematikan aliran kran air pada tempat cuci piring, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tengah tertupi sabun dan juga memegang spons disana.

"Kau mau tahu?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya, melihat langsung bagaimana Baekhyun mengangguk cepat serta bagaimana pandangan wanita itu yang begitu penasaran kepadanya. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu, meletakkan spons cucinya dan juga membasuh tangannya lebih dulu, ia bahkan langsung mengeringkannya dan kemudian merengkuh lengan Baekhyun, ia tarik untuk mendekatkan badan wanita itu dengan badannya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka bisa jelas terlihat disana, Baekhyun bahkan harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat kearah wajah pria itu dan mempertanyakkan apa yang tengah coba Chanyeol jelaskan kepadanya.

"Aku sudah bercinta denganmu lebih dari satu kali." Chanyeol memulai penjelasannya tanpa perlu mem_filter _kalimat yang ia gunakkan mengingat puterinya tengah berada di dalam kamar saat ini. "Kita bahkan sudah saling memandang tubuh telanjang masing - masing berulang kali, kau bahkan sudah melihat milikku dan aku melihat milikmu dengan jarak sangat dekat dan bahkan tepat dihadapan wajah-" kali ini Baekhyun yang mengumpat kesal terhadapa ucapan Chanyeol yang terlewat vulgar dan tentunya membuat ia malu setengah mati.

"Bisakah bahasamu lebih baik daripada ini?" Baekhyun memprotes kala Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan belum melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan.

"Oh aku kira kita tidak perlu malu mengatakannya." Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan mencium kening wanita itu secara tiba - tiba. "Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah.." ia mensejajarkan wajahnya sama dengan wajah Baekhyun, memandangai wanita itu dengan sungguh - sungguh. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalimat _'aku mencintaimu'_ dengan begitu jelas, berulang kali, dan itu berarti aku bukan lagi menganggap dirimu tamu atau tetangga asing yang aku undang masuk kedalam rumahku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberikan cubitan kecil pada hidung Baekhyun dan juga sebuah kecupan singkat guna menyadarkan wanita itu yang masih berusaha keras mencerna apa yang sudah ia ucapkan lebih jelas sebelumnya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun disana, masih pada posisi termenung dan memikirkan ucapannya, sementara pria itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih - bersihnya.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia bukan hanya memikirkan apa yang coba Chanyeol ucapkan padanya, ia sudah dewasa, kapasitas otaknya bukanlah berada pada IQ rendah yang tidak tahu jawaban apa yang bisa ia dapat dari penjelasan pria itu. Ucapan Chanyeol dan adiknya bersahutan berputar diisi kepalanya memberikan jawaban yang seharusnya ia ucapkan, namun ego isi hatinya menahan rentetan kalimat itu dan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"A-aku belum mengatakan balasan dari ucapan isi hatimu, bukankah itu masih bisa dianggap aku masih menganggapmu hanya sebatas tetangga?"

Chanyeol menyeringai disana, "Ego hatimu sulit ditaklukan hanya dengan beberapa malam bersamaku, Baekhyun sayang.. Kau memang tidak mengatakan hatimu luluh secara langsung.." Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun, "Aku pria Baek.. dan aku cukup tahu bahwa tubuhmu bahkan lebih memilih berada dibawah kuasaku yang mana nantinya itu akan mengantarkan keluluhan hatimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hatiku terkunci untuk ditaklukan Chanyeol, jangan berharap banyak."

"Aku adalah kuncinya."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar disana tepat ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan dan tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, wanita itu bahkan menggengam tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

**.**

Tidak akan ada yang menolak untuk bersantai dan menikmati waktu kosong dengan menonotn fil ditemani dengan cemilan dan juga sofa yang empuk sebagai alas tidurnya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ketiga orang yang tengah berada diruang santai rumah pantai milik Chanyeol itu masih berada pada posisinya tertidur disana menikmati tontona film yang tengah ditayangkan pada layar televisi yang cukup besar dan juga _soundsystems _yang mana mendukung suasana menonton.

Tayangan film itu memperlihatkan bagaian akhir dari film itu yang mana kini di layar televisi menyisakan beberapa nama yang mana ikut andil besar dalam penggarapan film tersebut, namun ketiga orang disana belum ada yang beranjak atau pun berucap satu katapun.

Chanyeol masih terfokus pada layar laptopnya bukan dengan layar televisi, sementara Chelsea dan Baekhyun masih melihat kearah layar itu dengan tangan dan mulut mereka yang sibuk mengunyah dan mengambil beberapa popcorn yang masih tersisa pada kotaknya.

"Daddy nanti kita makan malam di Mal's yaa..." Pernyataan Chelsea disana jelas membuat kedua orang dewasa yang nampak tengah tidak fokus itu memutar wajahnya untuk memastikan mereka melihat kearah anak perempuan kecil satu -satunya disana yang entah kenapa secara mengejutkan membicarakan mengenai rencana makan malam yang mana baru akan terjadi dalam lima jam kedepan.

"Ya, Daddy ya.. nanti kita makan di Mal's ya.. Chelsea mau disana.." Chelsea beranjak dari posisinya, menyusul Chanyeol dan tentunya dengan misi merayu sang Ayah disana untuk mengabulkan permintaannya ini. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan, wanita itu masih merasa begitu asing dengan nama tempat yang disebutkan dengan puteri Chanyeol itu.

"Mal's? itu apa?" pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun yang mana tengah menatap penuh tanya kearah Chanyeol, pria itu membalas tatapannya namun belum memberikan jawaban.

"Restaurant." Chelsea lebih dulu menyahut dengan semangat, begitu lincahnya ia sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dan siap menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai nama sebuah tempat yang mana snagat ingin ia kunjungi. "Disana makannya enak, Daddy pernah bekerja disana dulu.. Baekhyunnie kita bisa mendengarkan musik, Daddy juga terkadang bermain gitar disana., ya kan Daddy?"

Pandangan mata Baekhyun semakin mengerut mendengar penjelasan yang menyebutkan Chanyeol pernah bekerja direstorang tersebut.

"...pelayannya juga cantik - cantik dan tinggi._ Daddy said they are like models_." Kali ini alis milik Baekhyun yang menukik dan hampir saja ia ingin tersedak mendengar perkatan Chelsea yang menjelaskan mengenai hal itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak lagi bisa membalas tatapan mata Baekhyun, ia kini beralih kembali pada layar laptopnya, memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana.

"Daddy, apa Luhan masih bekerja disana?" Satu - satunya sosok yang masih berbicara dengan semangat hanyalah Chelsea disana. "Dia menyukai Daddy." Wajah Chelsea menoleh kearah Baekhyun seakan - akan anak kecil itu memberikan informasi yang sangat dibutuhkan wanita itu.

Kedua orang dewasa disana makin terdiam, Chanyeol tidak berani mengucapkan satu kata pun yang mana bisa saja menyangkal semua perkataan Chelsea.

"Daddy selalu menggoda Luhan."sementara Baekhyun mendengarkan setiap perkataan Chelsea, dengan raut wajah yang mulai terlihat berubah tidak senyaman seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa Luhan seksi?" pada akhirnya wanita itu menanggapi ucapan Chelsea.

"hmm. Ani.. Luhan tidak seksi." Chelsea menjawab, melihat kearah Chanyeol sesaat lalu melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Dia cantik?"

"Baekhyunnie lebih cantik." Jawaban ini terdengar lebih cepat dengan nada begitu mantap, membuat pernyataan yang tidak bisa dibantahkan.

"Lalu, Chanyeol.. kenapa kau menggoda Luhan?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan langsung oleh Baekhyun, layaknya sebuah peluru yang ia lepaskan begitu saja tepat didepan kening kepala sang pria yang masih duduk terdiam disana atau mungkin tepatnya sebuah bom yang siap meledak tengah diberikan oleh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jelas butuh kalimat yang tepat dan luar biasa untuk menjelaskan semua itu.

Pria itu menutup layar laptopnya dan menurunkan Chelsea dari pangkuannya yang mana tentunya membuat sang anak berpindah tempat kembali menyusul Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi berbaring terlungkup, Chelsea mengikuti, hanya saja anak perempuan itu bersandar begitu dekat kearah Baekhyun. Mengikuti sikap Baekhyun disana yang tengah memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk pada jarak tidak cukup jauh disana.

"Dia teman." Singkat dan tidak begitu jelas jawaban Chanyeol disana nampaknya membuat Baekhyun merasa cukup kesal.

Chanyeol tahu wanitanya disana tengah menunggu penjelasan lebih rinci dibandingkan kalimat _'dia teman'_ sementara yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah wanita seksi yang mana selalu digoda dirinya dan wanita itu menyukai Chanyeol-menurut apa yang dikatakan Chelsea sebelumya.

"Oh." Baekyun menyahut, ia beranjak bangun, pandangan matanya tak lagi tertuju pada Chanyeol disana, "_**Come on Chels**_.." tangannya mengajak Chelsea untuk ikut beranjak bangun, "Kita harus bersiap untuk makan malam dan bertemu dengan _teman _Daddy yang seksi itu."

Ucapan sinis penuh dengan sirat kalimat dingin seakan - akan menghujam tepat pada hati Chanyeol saat ini, namun pria itu bukannya merasa sakit hati atau pun takut setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan tetap melihat bagaimana wanita itu berjalan tergesa - gesa dengan langkah diselimuti amarah serta puterinya yang mengikuti gaya berjalan Baekhyun disana, tapi sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam kamar, Chelsea menyempatkan diri berbalik dan menghadiahi Chanyeol juluran lidahnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Mal's adalah restaurant yang telah berdiri cukup di lama kota Los Angeles, suasana café, bar dan restaurant keluarga menjadi satu dalam konsep restaurant itu sejak mereka berdiri. Pelayanan 24 jam setiap harinya adalah nilai lebih untuk mereka. Ketiga konsep yang disuguhkan pada restaurant itu terbagi dalam pembagian waktu yang teratur, pada pagi hari sajian makanan mereka ditujukan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin mendapatkan sajian _Breakfast _atau _Brunch _secara cepat hingga berlanjut untuk sajian pada waktu makan siang. Dan ketika sore hari dan menjelang malam hari, tema restaurant mereka akan disesuaikan untuk pengunjung yang ingin menyantap makan malam atau pun menghilangkan penat dengan berkumpul dan mendengarkan musik secara live dari restaurant tersebut atau mungkin memilih menikmati musik pada box musik yang sudah jarang didapati dimanapun, tapi Mal's memilikinya. Itu salah satu alasan utama banyak pengunjung yang masih terus berdatangan kembali setiap saat.

Termasuk Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea, atau kali ini ditambah dengan pengunjung baru, Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa penampilanmu terlalu terbuka." Chanyeol secaara tiba - tiba mengomentari bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun pada malam ini.

Baekhyun secara mengejutkan memperlihatkan penampilannya dengan pakaian gaun malam berwarna hitam yang mana berukuran sangat mini dan juga memperlihatkan punggung belakangnya begitu saja hingga bagian pinggulnya—yang entah kenapa pakaian itu bisa siapkan dalam tas kopernya saat ini.

"Aku rasa tidak, para pelayan disana mungkin lebih seksi dibandingkan penampilanku malam ini." Baekhyun menjawab dingin dan singkat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jalanan didepannya seakan - akan ia tengah mengemudikan mobil yang ia tumpangi saat ini, sementara Chanyeol yang sebenarnya mengemudikan mobil itu melihat kearahnya, memperhatikan penampilan wanita itu, memujinya dalam hati namun memperlihatkan seringai diwajahnya dengan begitu lebar seakan - akan keadaan hatinya tengah bahagia saat ini.

"Daddy..?" anggota kecil diantara mereka bersuara setelah sedari tadi dirinya diacuhkan.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol menoleh, melihat kearah puterinya yang juga terlihat berdandan begitu cantik karena Baekhyun sengaja mendandani puteri kecilnya.

"Apa masih lama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hm, masih lama." Ia menginformasikan demikian namun tangannya membawa kemudi untuk berbelok menepi dan tepat berhenti pada lahan parkir disana. _Ia berbohong._

"Daddy berbohong!" Chelsea berteriak disana, namun tertawa diakhirnya, beranjak bangun dari kursi penumpang yang ia duduki untuk berpindah tempat menyusul Chanyeol yang duduk dibangku depan. "Daddy berbohong!" Chelsea mengulang lagi, memukul tangan Chanyeol disana. "Baekhyunnie, Daddy berhutang pada kita, 5 dollar!" tangannya menunjukkan sejumlah angka yang ia sebutkan.

"No." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sepuluh dollar karena Daddy berbohong pada kita berdua." wanita itu masih menunjukkan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya, dan berpaling untuk turun lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

Chelsea menyetujui, memukul pelan tangan sang Daddy dan menurut ketika Chanyeol membawanya dalam gendongan dan mereka keluar dari dalam mobil. Ketiganya melengang masuk bersamaan, dengan Chelsea berada ditengah - tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua tangannya sama - sama digenggam erat oleh keduanya.

"Hai Richard!" salah satu pelayan yang bertugas didepan pintu masuk secara mengejutkan menyapa Chanyeol disana.

"Hai, _baby!" _Chanyeol membalasnya, memeluk pelayan wanita itu dan bahkan memberikan ciuman pada salah satu pipi pelayan itu.

Chelsea masih digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun saat itu, anak itu juga tidak berkomentar apapun melihat sang Daddy mencium wanita dewasa lain disana, hanya saja tak lama anak itu mendongak keatas untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan juga nampak tengah berdecak kesal.

"Hai _Princess!" _setelah pelayan itu bercengkrama sebentar dengan Chanyeol, ia menyapa Chelsea disana, memberikan lambaian tangan pada anak itu yang mana dibalas oleh Chelsea.

"Annyeong Aunty!" balasan Chelsea tentunya membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Kini ia melihat kearah Chelsea dan anak itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar lalu kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk melangkah masuk kedalam restaurant meninggalkan Chanyeol dan sang Pelayan yang mana masih berada didepan sana.

Semakin mereka berdua masuk kedalam restaurant dan mencari tempat duduk, itu semakin membuat Baekhyun nampak lebih bingung dan bahkan melupakan kekesalan yang sebelumnya sempat ia pikirkan. Pandangan matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana nuansa restaurant disana sama dengan apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumya, para pelayannya bahkan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Chelsea, cantik-_like a models_-tapi yang membuatnya bingung dan mengejutkan adalah, beberapa foto yang dijadikan hiasan pada dinding restaurant tersebut banyak menampilkan foto Chanyeol bersama dengan beberapa anggota band, bahkan ia bisa melihat foto Chelsea disana tengah duduk diatas meja bar dengan sneyuman lebar tengah memegang sebotol coca cola.

"Ini tempat kita!" Chelsea berhenti pada salah satu meja dengan empat kursi kosong tersedia disekelilingnya. Puteri Chanyeol itu segera menempati posisi duduknya, sementara Baekhyun, wanita itu masih berdiri memandangi satu per satu foto hiasan disana.

"Baekhyunnie.. duduk sini.." Chelsea memanggil, yang mana bermaksud menginformasikan wanita itu untuk menempati kursi kosong disampingnya.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba dan bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk tepat didepan Chelsea, Baekhyun masih berdiri di pinggir meja, masih diselimuti rasa penasaran dan juga berbagai pertanyaan karena semakin lama ia memandangi foto - foto disana, semakin banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya mengenai Restaurant tersebut dan juga kenangan Chanyeol disana, bukan hanya bersama Chelsea, namun juga bersama Yoora yang mana fotonya ketika hamil dipajang disana.

"Chanyeol-

"Hello Park's!" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap, suara lain bergabung disana.

"Aunty Luhan!" dan Chelsea tentunya memperkenalkan siapa pemilik suara itu dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Hai Lu." Chanyeol bahkan menyapa juga dan Baekhyun masih terdiam disana, ia sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupawan wanita itu, memang cantik dan penampilannya seksi sama seperti pelayan lainnya, namun yang membedakannya adalah seragam yang dimiliki wanita itu. Tidak lah sama dengan seragam putih yang dikenakkan para pelayan lainnya. Seragamnya berwarna hitam dengan setelan blazer formal dan tentunya kejelasan jabatan yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu. _Xi Luhan, Manager._

"Hai." Luhan menyapa Baekhyun, memberikan tangannya untuk bisa disambut oleh Baekhyun layaknya dua orang yang ingin saling berkenalan. _"Welcome to our restaurant."_ Singkatnya memberikan sambutan.

"Oh-oh. Hallo." Kikuk Baekhyun terdengar mengingat wanita itu masih belum bisa membaca situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Luhan pun membalas dengan senyuman sedikit kaku karena ia melihat Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat rinci dan ketika pandangannya dialihkan pada

Chanyeol yang tengah duduk santai disana, pria tu memberikan senyuman lebar menggoda kearahnya.

"Aku teman Chanyeol,_btw, fyi._" Luhan sesegera mungkin memperjelas status dirinya, ia cukup pintar untuk mendapati jawaban dari pandangan Chanyeol disana dan juga tentunya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu dan puterinya datang berkunjung dengan salah satu wanita lain.

Baekhyun berkedip cepat. "Oh-a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Luhan tertawa setelahnya."Apapun yang Chelsea katakan mengenai diriku sudah aku pastikan tidak benar. Pasti puteri kecilmu mengarang cerita lagi bukan?" Luhan berucap pada Chanyeol, tapi pandangan matanya cepat beralih pada Chelsea yang tengah memangku wajahnya dan tersenyum manis yang mana seakan-akan menunjukkan dirinya tidak bersalah dan melakukan hal salah apapun.

Baekhyun pun ikut menoleh, menatap kedua orang disana. Sang Ayah dan juga puterinya.

"A-apa maksudnya?" kebingungan Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

"Dia pasti mengatakan ada wanita bernama Luhan yang menggoda Daddy-nya setiap kali mereka makan disini, atau mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa aku seksi dan juga cantik.." setiap perkataan Luhan terasa _déjà vu _dan mengingatkan Baekhyun akan ucapan Chelsea pada waktu siang sebelumnya.

Ketika ia mencoba menyimak namun memandangi wajah Chelsea disana, ia seharusnya cukup tahu dan sadar diri bahwa dirinya dengan mudah dibohongi oleh anak kecil itu.

"Aaahh.. dia memang mengatakan demikian." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, memberikan tatapan kesal pada Chelsea namun tak lama ia mengalihkannya pada Chanyeol disana.

"Ya! Princess, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan demikian!" Luhan tidak bermaksud memarahi, namun suaranya tengah melengking tinggi. Tapi meskipun demikian, Chelsea yang duduk dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi kedua tangannya tedengar terkikik geli karena usahanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun berhasil meskipun sudah diketahui sepenuhnya oleh Luhan dan juga Chanyeol disana.

Luhan menghampiri Chelsea disana, menggelitik badannya dan juga sedikit menanyakkan kabar gadis kecil itu, sementara Baekhyun yang masih mencoba me-normalkan pemikirannya dan juga menarik kesimpulan mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu, perlahan - lahania melangkah untuk duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan melihatmu cemburu adalah salah satu hal paling lucu?" Chanyeol membuka suara, merengkuh bahu Baekhyun untuk berada dekat dekapannya, ia bahkan memberikan ciuman pada bahu wanita itu.

Baekhyun membalas pandangannya, kali ini bukan pandangan kekesalan seperti sebelumnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada setiap bagian wajah pria itu, diiringi dengan luapan dari dalam hati dan juga bagaimana gairah dibadannya semakin meningkat hebat hanya dengan sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol disana, ciuman pada bahu telanjangnya seakan - akan menjadi pemicu gelonjakkan gairahnya. Belum lagi ketika Chanyeol memberikan usapan pada genggaman tangan dan juga lengannya, hal yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya memohon pada pria ini untuk bisa menyentuhnya diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, saat itu juga.

"Chanyeol..." nafasnya semakin memburu disana, ia bahkan semakin mabuk ketika mencium aroma pria itu pada jarak yang begitu dekat, bisikannya bahkan ia usahakan tak begitu keras agar hanya dirinya dan juga pria itu yang mendengar suaranya.

Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban ketika mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya, ia bahkan mengenal dengan jelas bagaimana nada itu selalu ia dengar ketika dirinya tengah bercinta dengan wanita itu. Pandanganya matanya membalas kearah Baekhyun disana seakan - akan mencari kebenaran dari jawaban yang sudah ia pikirkan, ia ingin mempertanyakkan hal itu tapi apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada bagian pangkal pahanya bisa dianggap sebagai jawaban yang ia cari.

Mereka masih saling memandang satu sama lain dengan jarak begitu dekat, tapi tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu memulai memberikan isyarat permulaan dari apa yang ia inginkan saat itu. Chanyeol bahkan harus bertahan untuk tidak terpengaruh dan menenangkan diri mengingat didepan mereka, Luhan dan Chelsea masih berada disana.

"Please Chanyeol.." lagi bisikan rendah Baekhyun memohon dan apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dibawah sana untuk berhenti mengusap kejantanannya sebelum _ia _terbangun, Chabyeol beranjak bangkit dan membawa wanita disebelahnya melangkah bersamanya menuju tempat yang bisa merekan gunakkan untuk meluapkan nafsu dan gairah masing - masing.

Chanyeol bahkan melupakan ucapan pamit sesaat kepada puterinya disana.

"Daddy mau kemana! Baekhyunniee!"

"No, Chels!" Luhan dengan sigap menahan anak itu untuk menyusul. "Daddy hanya mengantar Baekhyunnie." kebohongannya cepat terucap guna menahan anak itu melangkah untuk menyusul.

"Mengantar kemana?" tanyanya.

"Toilet, Daddy mengantar Baekhyunnie ke toilet." Kebohongannya terus berlanjut sementara dalam hatinya merutuki dua orang dewasa disana yang jelas tidak bisa menahan diri hanya untuk bercinta. Luhan tidak bodoh, ia tentunya sudah paham apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang itu sejak mereka duduk bersama dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cintanya, belum lagi telinganya jelas menangkap jelas bagaimana suara Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dan bahkan tangannya yang bergerak menyimpang, meskipun terhalang pandangan meja, ia sudah pasti bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan wanita itu hingga membuat Chanyeol menegang disana.

_Dasar mesum!_

**Tbc**.


	13. 13

Toilet adalah tempat yang mereka tuju. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata mungkin melihat dengan jelas pemandangan dua orang yang saling bercumbu ciuman satu sama lain, tidak pula peduli akan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang dirasakan ketika masing – masing punggung belakang mereka bersentuhan dengan kerasnya dinding toilet maupun pintu yang dengan begitu kasarnya dibuka dan ditutup sesuka hati demi sebuah waktu dan tempat untuk saling bercumbu, menyentuh dan sedikit luapan rasa cinta didalam hasrat yang menggebu.

Baekhyun lebih dulu disudutkan didalam salah satu bilik toilet, kedua tangan wanita itu dengan genggaman kedua tangannya, wajah mereka berada dalam jarak berdekatan dengan pandangan mata saling menatap satu sama lain yang bahkan bisa dikatakan terpaku satu sama lain, suara deru nafas Baekhyun adalah satu – satunya suara yang terdengar diantara keduanya dan setelahnya adalah suara – suara desahan yang terdengar dibalik bilik toilet yang mana mereka tengah berada saat ini.

Chanyeol memulai lagi.

Tangannya tak lagi mengunci tangan Baekhyun, kini tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi wajah wanita itu dengan gerakkan sangat lembut dan penuh sayang, usapan jari – jarinya bahkan terasa menghipnotis Baekhyun hingga kedua mata wanita itu terpejam, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan pergerakkannya dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun, masih dengan lembut namun bergerak pasti melumat bibir wanita itu yang mana semakin membuat Baekhyun terbuai didekatnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak memberikan balasan dengan mengusak rambut belakang Chanyeol dan juga pinggang belakang pria itu guna membuat tubuh Chanyeol semakin menekan badannya hingga mereka terlihat saling menyatu.

Hasrat mengusai keduanya, ciuman yang dilakukan tidak lagi bergerak lembut, bukan lagi hanya kedua belah bibir yang bergerak, bagian lidah mereka mulai saling bertarung dan dilumat satu sama lain bersamaan dengan pergerakkan tangan yang mengoyak pakaian untuk terlepas dari tubuh masing – masing. Chanyeol lebih dulu berhasil membebaskan Baekhyun dari pakaian yang menganggu kegiatan mereka. Gaun yang dipakai wanita itu sudah terbebas dari badannya dan kini berada dibawah kakinya, sementara pakaian dalamnya hanya tersisakan celana dalam berbentuk thong—itu pun sudah sedikit tersingkirkan karena tangan Chanyeol tengah berada dibalik celana dalamnya bermain – main dengan bagian intimnya yang mana tengah basah akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, konsentrasinya tengah dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun saat itu, bukan hanya karena pergerakkan tangan wanita itu yang bergerak menjamah seluruh badannya dan juga membuka kaos dan juga celana jeans yang ia kenakkan, tapi Baekhyun tak berhenti – hentinya mencium bibir, melumat lidahnya dan juga bagian tubuhnya, dada, perut dan berakhir pada bagian bawahnya yang mana kini semakin tersiksa karena permainan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas dan juga mengulur keintimannya yang mana membuat Chanyeol menggila karenanya.

Bibir mereka tak lagi bertautan dan melumat satu sama lain, Chanyeol merendahkan wajah dan badannya agar dirinya bisa membuai tubuh Baekhyun dengan melumta kedua payudara wanita itu sementara bagian bawahnya sengaja ia gesekkan dan dimainkan menyentuh milik Baekhyun, dan wanita itu hanya bisa menahan desahan dan juga erangannya dengan menutup rapat bibirnya, tangannya sedikit menjambak rambut Chanyeol atau bahu pria itu sebagai balasan karena rangsangan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ini akan selesai dengan cepat." Chanyeol berucap di sela – sela dirinya tengah menyiapkan miliknya untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun, wanita itu menatapnya dengan sayu dan hanya bisa mengangguk singkat sebelum ia menarik wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan ciuman panas sebagai pengalihan dirinya untuk tidak merintih merasakan penuh dan sesak pada lubangnya.

Tepat ketika mereka menyatu dengan sempurna dan tentunya terasa amat erotis dan panas, saat itu juga Chanyeol bergerak menggila hanya demi menjemput sebuah pelepasan klimaksnya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun bahkan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya terkait pada leher Chanyeol, wanita itu bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya yanga terombang ambing bergerak naik turun dan bergesekkan dengan dinding bilik toilet.

"Jangan berhenti.." Baekhyun memprotes ketika ada jeda disana, tangannya bahkan menarik – narik rambut Chanyeol dan pinggulnya bergerak secara naluriah mengikuti keinginan dalam dirinya demi meminta Chnayeol untuk menghujam lubangnya lebih keras dan dalam seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Baekhyun tengah berada dalam saat – saat penjemputan klimaksnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkannya dengan mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun, bergulat dengan lidah wanita itu sementara tangannya juga bergerak bermain dengan salah satu payudara Baekhyun yang mana semakin membuat Baekhyun terbang dalam buaiannya, mereka berdua tepatnya mulai terbuai dalam setiap perlakuan yang dilakukan saat itu. Desahan dan erangan yang tertahan bahkan mulai terdengar dan dilepaskan tanpa disadari, pergerakkan Chanyeol bahkan mulai bergerak cepat dan juga kasar tapi Baekhyun terus memohon pada pria itu untuk semakin menghujamnya dan ketika tiba waktunya klimaks mereka berdua berhasil dicapai dalam waktu bersamaan kedua mata mereka masing – masing terpejam dengan ciuman yang masih terus dilakukan. Chanyeol sempat meringis merasakan cengkraman kuku Baekhyun nampaknya akan membuat bekas luka pada bagian pundaknya.

"that was fast.." Baekhyun berucap pelan, masih berusaha menyatukan kesadarannya dan juga deru nafasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, dengan sengaja menyatukan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan tentunya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras disana. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _quickie_ di toilet."

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak disertai dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_"Ngh.. yes baby.. fuck!"_

Suara lain tedengar dan mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan kaget mendengar suara – suara lain yang mana terdengar erotis, erangan, desahan dan sedikit rintihan juga terdengar dibalik dinding bilik toiletnya. "I-itu.."

"Fungsi toilet pada sebuah bar." Chanyeol menjawab cepat mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Baekhyun meskipun wanita itu belum mengatakan semuanya.

"Oh." Baekhyun mencerna cepat memahami situasi yang tengah ia dapati dan tidak lagi berniat mengomentari dari mana sumber suara – suara tersebut mengingat dirinya dan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia mensyukurinya dirinya yang tidak terlalu berisik bila menyangkut dengan kegiatan seksual, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

.

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

—_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chelsea tak lagi duduk pada kursi dimana seharusnya ia duduki sambil menunggu sang Daddy dan juga Baekhyun kembali dari urusannya yang sangat mendesak secara tiba – tiba, puteri kecil Chanyeol itu tengah berada didekat mesin _Music Box _dan tengah memilih – milih sebuah lagu untuk ia putar ditemani salah satu pelayan yang tentunya sudah ia kenal.

"Aunty.." Chelsea menarik – narik rok pelayan itu. "Chelsea lupa judulnya.." ia mengeluh kesal melihat daftar judul lagu disana nampak tidak familiar dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Chelsea mencari lagu apa?" sang pelayan sedikit membungkuk menyamakan dengan tinggi badan anak itu dan juga melihat kearah yang sama, melihat daftar judul lagu yang terbaris rapi didalam mesin itu.

"Lagu yang biasa Daddy putar disini.." anak itu kian mendekatkan wajahya pada mesin _music box _itu dan melihat satu per satu list lagu yang ada disana hanya demi mencari nama lagu yang selalu diputar oleh sang Ayah ketika mereka berada direstoran tersebut dan sang pelayan yang mana ikut membantu mencarikan nama lagu tersebut.

"Sepertinya harus Aunty Luhan yang mencari nama lagunya.. sebentar aku akan memanggilkan Aunty ya.. Chelsea tunggu disini dulu." Sang pelayan memberikan perintah sebelum ia berlari kecil memanggil nama Luhan untuk bisa segera datang membantu sang anak emas itu mencari lagu disana.

"Lagu Daddy mana.. lagu Daddy mana.." Chelsea bergumam tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya dan juga tidak peduli apakah ada orang lain yang tengah mengantri dibelakangnya. Sesungguhnya ada 3 antrian orang dewasa dibelakang anak itu yang tengah menunggunya selesai memilih lagu namun mereka tidak bisa melarang atau pun memperingati anak itu untuk segera menyudahi memilih lagu.

Menit – menit berlalu beberapa orang yang mengantri mulai tidak sabar menunggu, ada salah satu diantar mereka yang menghampiri Chelsea dan menanyakkan nama lagu atau artis yang tengah ia cari namun Chelsea hanya bisa memberikan jawaban _'Lagu Daddy' _–ia tidak menyadari kalimat itu sama sekali tidak membantu mereka untuk bisa mencarikan lagu yang dimaksud. Ada juga beberapa orang yang menyerobot antrian dan meminta Chelsea mengijinkan dirinya untuk memilih lagu terlebih dahulu dan Chelsea tidak bisa menolak. Ia mengangguk memberi ijin dan hanya bisa memperhatikan orang – orang dewasa lainnya dengan mudahnya memilih lagu yang mereka inginkan.

"Chels!" akhirnya Luhan datang menolong.

"Aunnttiiiee! Chelsea tidak menemukan lagu Daddy!" dan dengan mudahnya Chelsea merengek dengan suara sendunya. "Nama lagu Daddy tidak ada disini.." tangannya menunjuk daftar urutan lagu disana."

"Yaa! Kau jangan mencari dengan nama Daddy-mu sayang.. dia belum berhasil membuat satu lagu menggunakkan namanya." Luhan sedikit memberikan penjelasan kepada anak itu mengingat puteri kecil dari Chanyeol itu sudah pasti mencari nama lagu dengan menggunakkan nama Chanyeol sebagai acuannya, bukan dengan nama artis sesungguhnya yang mana secara original membawakan lagu tersebut.

"Bon Jovi – Always." Luhan menyebutkan nama artis dan judul lagunya, ia juga menunjukkan pada Chelsea, membiarkan anak itu ber-_Oh _serta menganggukkan kepala menandakkan dirinya mulai paham apa arti sesungguhnya dari kata _'Lagu Daddy' _yang sedari tadi ia katakan.

Intro lagu tersebut mulai terdengar dan beberapa orang yang menyadari lagu yang telah berhasil dipilih oleh sosok anak kecil tersebut adalah lagu yang sangat melegenda terutama rentang perbedaan tahun yang sangat signifikan mengingat sang artis yang menyanyikkan lagu tersebut sudah berada pada usia puluhan tahun—berbeda jauh dengan usia Chelsea saat ini.

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be_

Chelsea ikut menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu bersama beberapa pengunjung disana, meskipun suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring terdengar. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kesalahan dalm pelafalan lirik lagu tersebut.

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me_

"...Yeaaahh! I will love you, baby.. Always and I'll be there forever and a day, always..I'll be there, till the stars don't shine!" Ia menyanyikkan dengan begitu semangat dan bahkan mengajak Luhan menuju panggung kecil yang terdapat di sudut restoran hanya agar ia bisa tampil disana dengan menggunakkan mic layaknya penyanyi sungguhan.

_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always_

Chelsea menyanyikkannya dengan begitu lihai mengingat lagu ini selalu dinyanyikkan oleh sang Daddy bersama dirinya.

_Now your picture's that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye_

Beberapa pengunjung yang menyaksikan pun ikut bernyanyi dan bahkan mengabadikan bagaimana anak kecil itu melenggak lenggok berusaha menghayati setiap lirik yang ia nyanyikkan mengikuti suara asli dari sang penyanyi lagu.

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol masih menunggu disamping wastafel didalam toilet pria, ia sudah selesai lebih dulu membersihkan diri dari sisa- sisa hasil _quickie _yang baru saja ia dan Baekhyun lakukan dibalik bilik toilet disana, dan kini dirinya tengah menunggu sang wanita itu selesai merapikan dandanan dan juga tampilan dirinya. Beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang ia hiraukan mengingat bukan hanya dirinya yang menggunakkan fasilitas toilet disan sebagai ruangan untuk melakukan percintaan kilat.

Ketika pintu terbuka sedikit dikarenakkan ada pasangan yang baru saja masuk, ia bisa mendengar suara lantunan lagu yang mana sangat ia kenal, namun pikirannya tidak tertuju pada sang puteri yang memesankan lagu itu untukknya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" fokusnya teralihkan karena Baekhyun kini sudah selesai dan keluar dari bilik toilet dengan tampilan yang lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum mengalahkan waktu mandimu." Ejekannya ia ucapkan kembali mengingat waktu mandi yang Baekhyun butuhkan bisa menghabiskan waktu hampir 1.5 jam.

Baekhyun seketika mempoutkan bibirnya dan kemudian berjalan seorang diri tanpa mengaja Chanyeol untuk melangkah bersamanya.

"Ya.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." Chanyeol merengek dan menyusul, menyergap badan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan ikut melangkah beriringan.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan lengannya dan bahkan memberikan beberapa kali ciuman singkat pada pipi dan bahu wanita itu dengan begitu leluasanya dan Baekhyun tidak melarang. Suatu kemajuan positif dari hubungan mereka mengingat sebelum – sebelumnya Baekhyun akan selalu menjaga jarak dan bahkan menolak untuk melakukan itu semua, namun kini wanita itu diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya.

_I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always_

Suara Chelsea yang tengah menyanyikkan penggalan lagu tersebut terdengar dan Chanyeol jelas snagat hapal suara yang ia dengar saat ini adalah suara dari puterinya.

"Chelsea?" Baekhyun menjadi satu – satunya yang tengah terkejut disana mendapati puteri kecil Chanyeol tengah berada diatas panggung dengan sebuah mic di tangannya dan tentunya tengah bernyanyi dan banyak pengunjung yang menonton aksi anak itu yang tak luput pula mengabadikannya dengan kamera disetiap masing – masing tangan mereka.

Chanyeol sempat tak percaya melihat bagaimana puterinya mampu kembali bernyanyi diatas panggung seperti sebelum – sebelumnya terlebih ia tengah menyanyikkan sebuah lagu yang mana menyimpan begitu kenangan. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk bergegas kembali ke meja mereka, memohon wanita itu untuk duduk seorang diri sementara dirinya terus melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Chelsea dan juga mengambil mic dan juga gitar listrik yang ada di atas panggung.

"Yeaaayy Daddy!" sang puteri yang mengetahui ayahnya akan menemani dirinya menyanyi dan juga bermain gitar disana secara otomatis teralihkan melupakan lirik lagu yang masih harus ia nyanyikkan.

"When he holds you close, when he pulls you near, when he says the words.." kali ini hanya suara Chanyeol yang menyanyikan setiap kata dan Chelsea kini beralih menjadi penikmat lagu tersebut meskipun dirinya masih berada diatas panggung bersebelahan dengan sang ayah.

"You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him.. 'Cause these words are mine, to say to you..'Til the end of time.."

Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan jelas dan melihat bagaimana begitu cerianya Chelsea diatas panggung sana terpesona melihat aksi sang Daddy, ia turut merasakannya. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol begitu piawai memainkan senar – senar dari gitar listrik yang tengah ia mainkan.

_"Yeah I, will love you, baby.. Always and I'll be there.. Forever and a day, always.." _kali ini bukan hanya suara Chelsea dan Chanyeol yang bernyanyi keras dan lantang, semua pengunjung dan karyawan restoran ikut serta bernyanyi dan membuat suasana semakin haru dalam keramaian.

_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would_

Ada yang terpesona melihat bagaimana sang pria yang baru saja bersama dengannya berbagi desahan dan juga erangan kini terlihat begitu mempesona diatas panggung menyanyikkan penggalan lirik lagu dan juga memainkan gitar listrik seorang diri disana.

_Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

Chanyeol menyanyikkan dengan penuh penghayatan dan Baekhyun yakin ada cerita dibalik kenapa pria itu sungguh – sungguh mendalaminya.

"Daddy!" Chelsea berteriak ketika Chanyeol menampilkan intro pada lagu itu dengan menunjukkan permainan gitarnya lagi, para pengunjung yang didominasi oleh para wanita di barisan depan panggung kecil itu pun sontak bergemuruh terpukau karena bagaimana pun juga ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu mempesona siapapun.

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines_

Ada gambaran suasana sakit ketika Chanyeol menyanyikan bait lagu ini, dan Baekhyun rasa hanya dia yang bisa mengetahuinya secara jelas.

_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I'll be there  
Forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always  
Always_

Chanyeol menutupnya dengan memberikan tampilan apik permainan gitarnya dan Chelsea ikut bernyanyi diakhirnya dan ikut berteriak – teriak mengikuti alunan lirik lagunya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Baekhyunnie.." sang puteri kecil Chanyeol merengek meminta sebuah pelukan untuk menghantarnya menjemput dunia mimpi. "Apa Baekhyunnie senang kita berlibur di Rumah Pantai?" Pertanyaan Chelsea merujuk pada hari esok dimana mereka akan kembali ke New York, dan tentunya kembali pada aktifitas masing – masing.

"Um." Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan senyuman bahagia mengingat beberapa hari ia habiskan berlibur bersama Chelsea dan Chanyeol jelas menghiburnya, terlebih ingatannya akan kedekatan intim diantara Ia dan Chanyeol lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah ini. Dan juga bilik toilet Restoran. "Ini adalah liburan terbaik." Tidak ada kebohongan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Chelsea.

_"Really?"_ anak itu berkedip tidak percaya.

"Um." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Aku belum pernah berlibur.." Baekhyun ragu untuk bercerita sebenarnya mengingat kata liburan yang ada didalam kamus hidupnya adalah menunjuk pada saat waktu dimana ia pulang ke Korea yang mana hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama dengan Ibu dan Adiknya, atau ketika ia pulang ke Rumah Ayahnya yang mana ia akan bertemu dengan sang Ayah dan juga istri keduanya. Dan dari itu ia bisa menyimpulkan dengan yakin bahwa tidak ada liburan yang begitu menyenangkan dibandingkan liburan singkatnya kali ini bersama Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea.

"Waeyo?" lagi – lagi anak itu berkedip, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya meskipun pada wajah dan gerakkan mata Chelsea jelas terlihat rasa mengantuk yang sudah teramat tidak bisa ia tahan.

"A-aku sibuk bekerja.." Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan lain. "Tidak bisa mendapatkan liburan panjang dan bepergian jauh dengan mudah."

Chelsea menggerakkan badannya menyamping agar bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas, "Daddy sibuk bekerja juga..tapi Daddy selalu bisa berlibur dengan Chelsea."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Daddy-mu seorang pengusaha sayang. Ingin batinnya mengucapkan hal itu pada Chelsea namun ia urungkan mengingat anak itu pasti belum bisa memikirkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Karena Daddy menyayangimu.. untuk itu Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk berlibur bersama Chelsea." Baekhyun menjawab asal.

"Oh.."

Chelsea tidak lagi memberikan pertanyaan lainnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, tapi keduanya masih bergelung dibawah selimut yang sama dan saling berhadapan dalam diam.

"Baekhyunnie.." Chelsea memanggil lagi.

"Hm?"

"A-apa Baekhyunnie menyukai Daddy?"

Ada yang terdiam dengan begitu cepat dan bahkan melupakan caranya berkedip seketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mana terlontar dari mulut gadis kecil yang akan sudah memasuki umur Sembilan tahun itu.

"Err... kenapa kau menanyakkan itu?" Baekhyun mempertanyakkan mengapa secara tiba – tiba Chelsea menanyakkan mengenai hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak bisa melupakan mengenai anak itu yang bisa saja sudah mengeti mengenai sebuah hubungan tapi pertanyaan mengenai mengapa dirinya menyukai sang Ayah jelas mengusik keadaan hatinya mengingat Ia bahhkan belum memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaan hati Chanyeol sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Daddy 'kan menyukai Baekhyunnie.. kalian bahkan berciuman." Ada suara kikik tawa yang terdengar dari mulut Chelsea. "Daddy dan Aunty Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan kalau dua orang yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai... pasti mereka menunjukkannya dengan berciuman. Dibibir.." tangannya menunjuk bagian – bagian yang ingin ia sebutkan, "Dikening.. dipipi.. dihidung.. atau ditangan.."

"Oh—" ada yang terpukau mendengar penjelasan Chelsea, membayangkan anak seusianya sudah bisa memahami bagaimana menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun ketika ia seusia Chelsea kala itu.

"Jadi.. Baekhyunnie menyukai Daddy?" lagi, Chelsea mengulang pertanyaannya.

Namun bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang terucap dari mulut Baekhyun setelahnya, wanita yang lebih dewasa itu memilih diam dengan perasaan yang terombang ambing mendapati bahwa pendiriannya selama ini mengenai sebuah hubungan harus ia pertaruhkan dihadapan anak kecil. Ada sebuah pertentangan tengah bergejolak didalam dirinya tapi ada sebuah perhatian dan juga kehangatan yang ingin terus ia dapatkan yang mana baru bisa ia dapatkan setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea. Sebuah hubungan, penyaluran kasih sayang dan rasa perhatian selalu ada diantara mereka bertiga selama beberapa waktu belakangan.

Chanyeol memberikan semua pengalaman mengenai hubungan bercinta pada level yang berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar sebuah hubungan seksualitas , pria itu mampu menunjukkan sedikit gambaran mengenai hubungan percintaan yang melibatkan emosi dan juga perasaan. Berbagi cinta dan kasih dan juga dunia mereka sepenuhnya sama – sama dipenuhi oleh keduanya.

Sementara Chelsea, meskipun anak itu masih berada diusia dini dan tidak beruntungnya tak mengenal kasih dari seorang Ibu yang merawatnya sedari ia dilahirkan, tapi ia mampu menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia masih memiliki seorang Daddy yang begitu sempurna melengkapi hari – harinya, dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun iri akan hal itu.

"Baekhyunnie marah?" gumaman Chelsea yang terdengar ragu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Baekhyunnie jangan marah..." kini anak itu terdengar merasa sangat bersalah dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau berkomentar apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chelsea sedari tadi.

"No..." ia menghela nafas sesaat, "Baekhyunnie tidak marah Chels.. hanya saja..." ia menahan ucapannya, mengusap pipi wajah Chelsea dengan lembut dan kemudian memberikan senyuman hangat untuk membantu anak itu merasa tenang. "Hanya saja.. Baekhyunnie belum tahu mengenai ini semua.." ia mengucapkan secara tersirat yang mana tidak dimengerti oleh anak itu.

Kali ini Chelsea harus memutar cara kerja otaknya untuk bisa memahami jawaban yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Matanya berkedip cepat membalas tatapan mata sayu wanita itu.

"Tidur ya.." satu perintah Baekhyun ucapkan , seujurnya itu adalah cara pengalihan yang sengaja ia lontarkan untuk membuat Chelsea tidak melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk menurut, mendekatkan diri kearah Baekhyun sembari memeluk dua boneka tidur nya. "Selamat malam Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea sayang Baekhyunnie." Bukan hanya ucapan selamat malam yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat itu, kecupan dari bibir Chelsea adalah hadiah lainnya. "Selamat tidur Mommy." Chelsea berucap lirih dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir ucapan itu ditujukkan untuk mendiang Ibu-nya, namun pada nyatanya.. Chelsea memang mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk Baekhyun seorang namun ia takut Baekhyun tidak akan mengijinkanya untuk memanggil_nya _kembali sebagai _Mommy _mengingat panggilan itu hanya mereka gunakkan ketika berbelanja bersama beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Chelsea dan juga memberikan kecupan singkat pada keningnya, ia bahkan menutupi dengan begitu rapat badan mungil milik Chelsea dengan selimut sebelum ia beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar untuk mencari udara segar dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak sebelum dirinya kembali bertatap dan menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol setelahnya. Baekhyun sempat merasa lega mengingat pria itu tengah membersihkan badan sedari tadi dan tidak keluar dari kamar mandi disaat puterinya memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat keadaan hari Baekhyun terguncang sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadan lebih segar dari sebelumnya dan dibalut dengan kaos lengan buntung berwarna gelap serta celana training dibagain kakinya, ia mendapati puterinya tengah terlelap seorang diri di ranjang kamar itu dan mendapatkan kekosongan dari kehadiran wanita dewasa satunya. Chanyeol menyempatkan mencium kening Chelsea dengan cepat sebelum langkah kakinya beranjak untuk mencari wanita_nya _yang secara tiba – tiba menghilang dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun di dalam rumahnya, ruang tengah, dapur dan juga balkon di lantai dua, namun Baekhyun tidak berada disana. Helaan lega ia lakukan ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok yang ia cari ternyata berada di pinggir pantai, duduk seorang diri tengah menikmati suara desiran ombak dan juga sapuan dari angin malam di sana. Chanyeol tentu saja menyusul dengan cepat dan tanpa ada suara memanggil nama Baekhyun dan ijin wanita itu, dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau kabur." Satu kalimat Chanyeol ucapkan dengan maksud menyindir Baekhyun, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada wajah sendu wanit itu yang belum menoleh kearahnya dan bahkan melontarkan protes karena keberadaannya secara tiba – tiba.

Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan basa – basinya, ia memilih diam dan mengikuti Baekhyun menatap pada pergerakan desiran ombak didepannya yang nampak sangat gelap.

"Dulu ayahku selalu mengajakku ke pantai." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melihat wanita disampingnya masih menatap kosong kearah gelapnya pantai, ucapannya masih terhenti dan belum dilanjutkan, hingga selang beberapa menit Baekhyun mulai berucap lagi.

"Saat kami masih di Korea, hampir setiap minggu ia mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk berpergian ke Pantai. Hanya pantai – pantai kecil di pinggir kota.. kami bermain seharian disana dan kemudian tidur di penginapan kecil, keesokkan harinya kami akan bangun di pagi hari untuk melihat matahari terbit. Makan siang disana sebelum kami kembali pulang."

Chanyeol berniat mendengarkan lebih dulu tanpa memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan nantiya.

"Setelah adikku lahir, kami juga masih melakukan hal seperti itu, dan itu terasa lebih ramai dan luar biasa menyenangkan. Hanya ke pantai itu bisa membuatku merasa bahwa keluargaku adalah keluarga paling bahagia diantara yang lainnya."

"Anak – anak menyukai pantai." Chanyeol menyahut dengan kekehan yang terdengar dipaksa.

"Hm." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara dehaman, "Suatu hari Ayahku membawaku dan Wendy kembali ke Pantai kembali.. kami sudah bertahun – tahun tidak pergi ke Pantai itu dan hari itu Ayah mengajak kami kembali, hanya aku dan adikku. Mom tidak ikut serta dan Ayahku tidak mengatakan alasannya. Aku ingat, aku masih sekolah dasar, adikku mungkin baru menginjak usia 4 atau 5 tahun. Ayah mengajak kami, ia kembali menjadi sosok yang aku rindukkan, sosok pria yang mana dulu aku sayangi, ia mengajak kami berenang, bermain dengan pasir – pasir.. bahkan membangun istana pasir.. hm.."

Chanyeol bisa melihat wanita disampingnya tengah menahan senyum dan juga haru akan ingatan yang tengah diceritakan padanya.

"..aku ingat membawa pulang beberapa batu pantai dan juga kerang – kerang laut.. aku dan Wendy mengumpulkan itu semua sebagai kenang – kenangan karena aku berpikir.. hari itu tidak akan terulang kembali."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, memandangi pria itu yang tengah menyimak sebagian cerita dari kisah hidupnya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di hari berikutnya?" pria itu menggeleng.

"Mom mengamuk."

Cahnyeol tersingkap mendengarnya, ia tidak membayangkan akan kejadian di hari berikutnya seperti yang Baekhyun baru jelaskan secara singkat.

"Ia mabuk berat, kacau, marah, kecewa.. semua luapannya ia uatarakan dengan begitu emosionalnya ketika kami kembali ke rumah."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, memberi jeda untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam kaku menatap Baekhyun menanti kelanjutan.

"Ada alasan kenapa Ayahku tidak pernah membawa kami ke pantai seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, dan ada alasan juga kenapa ia tiba – tiba mengajakku dan adikku kesana tanpa Mom. Hubungan mereka tidaklah sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya. Dan keputusan perceraian adalah akhirnya. Ia memberikan surat keputusan bercerai pada Mom lalu membawa puterinya ke Pantai sebagai hadiah terakhir atau mungkin kenang – kenangan terakhir untuk kami berdua."

"Hari berikutnya, dia sudah pergi dari rumah dan kami tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.. Mom juga melarang keras untuk itu. Ia bahkan berucap kasar mengenai ayahku—dan itu membuatku sangat amat membencinya."

Baekhyun sempat terisak tak lama setelahnya namun cepat – cepat ia mengusap aliran air mata diwajahnya.

"Aku membencinya.." ia melihat kearah Chanyeol, mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan begitu lantang dan menjelaskan kebencian dalam hatinya yang amat terluka. "Aku membenci dirinya yang meninggalkan kami.. aku membenci dirinya karena ia pergi dan memilih wanita lain.. memiliki kehidupan lain.. bukan bersamaku, bukan bersama Mom—" Isakan tangisnya lebih mendominasi membuat kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan tertahan, Chanyeol pun masih membiarkan namun kini ia sudah membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapan badannya, memeluk wanita itu dan mengusap bagian kepala dan juga punggungnya.

"—ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan kami—hiks—"

"—aku membencinya—"

Chanyeol masih belum memberikan sanggahan atau pun mengucapkan satu kata pun terhadap apa yang tengah Baekhyun coba curahkan padanya, ia hanya menenangkan dalam diam, mencium kepala Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya dan tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya yang mana semakin ia eratkan setiap Baekhyun mengeram meneriakkan kebencian dari dalam hatinya.

**Tbc.**


	14. 14

"_Ibu merubah semua dekorasi acara resepsi.. dan dia melakukannya tanpa memberitahuku atau pun Eric. Yang benar saja! Ini acara pernikahanku! Gosh!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas serta menggelengkan kepalanya masih mendengarkan semua ocehan Seung-wan melalui ponselnya. Ini sudah hampir 15 menit lamanya dan adiknya belum juga memberikan waktu jeda sedikit pun untuk dirinya sekedar mengomentari permasalahan yan tengah ia hadapi di Korea sana.

"… _aku sudah katakan padanya kalau Eric mendukungku untuk mengundang Ayah datang..dan sekarang Ibu membalasnya seperti ini—aku menyesal meminta dia membantuku mengerjakan semuanya! Astagaaa~ Baekhyunniee~ apa yang harus aku lakukan…"_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan pilihan speaker disana, "Kau tidak perlu berbuat banyak Wendy-ah.. biarkan saja Mom melakukan yang dia mau.. setidaknya kau tidak perlu sampai batal mengundang Dad untuk datang. Ngomong – ngomong.. apa Dad benar – benar akan datang?"

"_Dia membuat semua dekorasinya terlihat mahal!"_

"Mom yang membayarkan semuanya bukan?"

"_Iya sih.. tapi…"_

"Tapi…?"

"_Aku dan Eric tidak ingin seperti itu! Ini semua terlalu mewah.. kita berdua tidak menginginkan pernikahan kami seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan status keluarga kami berdua didepan para undangan."_

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan disela – sela dirinya mengerjakan beberapa tampilan _design _yang ada dilayar depan matanya_. _"Mom ingin menunjukkan status dirinya.. aku sarankan kau tetap membiarkan Mom seperti itu sebelum ia akhirnya memintamu untuk membatalkan undangan pada Dad. Oh! Apa Dad akan datang dengan wanitanya?"

"_Haaaa…" _Sang adik menghela nafas menyerah disana, _"Dad tidak mengatakan padaku akan membawa istrinya atau tidak.. atau entahlah.. aku tidak peduli dia akan membawa wanitanya atau anaknya… yang penting aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyediakan dua kursi untuk dirinya di acara nanti. Ia malah menanyakkan mengenai dirimu.."_

"Apa yang dia tanyakkan?" Baekhyun tertarik untuk mendengar lebih banyak, tangannya berhenti untuk bekerja, ia berpindah untuk bersandar di sofa tak jauh dari meja kerja di ruangan kamarnya.

"_Tidak banyak.. hanya mengenai kabar tentangmu.. aku memberi tahu dirinya bahwa kau tengah menjadi seorang pengangguran—_

"Wendy!"

"—_aku tidak peduli! Lalu dia menanyakkan kapan kau akan pulang ke Korea.. mungkin Dad ingin mengajakmu untuk terbang pulang bersama – sama."_

"No way! Aku lebih baik pulang seorang diri.."

"_Ngomong – ngomong.. apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan? Dan bagaimana dengan tiket pulang?"_

"Aku sudah memesan tiketnya jauh – jauh hari.. dan aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"_Benarkah! Selamat Baekhyunnie! Dimana kau bekerja sekarang?" _

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara sang adiknya disana yang nampak sangat bersemangat dan tentunya bahagia mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku masih _freelance.. _tapi di Perusahaan cukup ternama.."

"_Kenapa freelance? Bagaimana dengan Interview yang waktu itu—"_

"Aku bekerja di Perusahaan itu.. tapi masih sebatas _Freelance.. _karena bayarannya sangat cukup dan aku bisa memiliki waktu di rumah."

"_Benarkah? Perusahaan apa? Kau belum memberi tahu namanya padaku Byun Baekhyun!" _

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar, dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat dari arah pintu masuk apartemennya sosok pria berukuran tinggi layaknya tiang listrik baru saja masuk. Pria itu masih mengenakkan pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan jas. Dan seingat Baekhyun itu adalah setelan yang siapkan secara diam – diam tadi pagi ketika pria itu tengah mandi.

Sang pria baru akan membuka suara untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun atau mungkin panggilan lainnya yang pasti ditujukan pada Baekhyun disana namun dengan cepat wanita itu mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan menunjuk pada arah ponselnya didekat telinga.

"Wendy-ah.. aku akan menelepon lagi nanti." Baekhyun menutup cepat walaupun adiknya disana masih memprotest dan mengatakan belum selesai bercerita padanya.

Sang pria dengan cepat membaca situasi didepannya, kakinya bergerak melangkah untuk berada di belakang Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap bahu wanita itu dengan badan menunduk dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir tipis milik wanitanya.

"Kenapa sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada pria disana dan kembali membalas ciuman dari bibir _plum _milik prianya yang nampak belum mau menyudahi acara ciuman selamat datang itu meskipun dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Adikmu menelepon?" Pria itu berucap seraya berpindah posisi untuk ikut duduk dengan Baekhyun diatas sofa namun badannya berada dibelakang Baekhyun, tangan bergelung memeluk wanita itu dan membawa kepalanya bersandar didada bidang miliknya

"Oh.. dia kesal dengan Mom.. dan juga bercerita tentang Dad.." berbeda dengan sebelum – sebelumnya kini Baekhyun nampak santai untuk menceritakan sebagian kecil mengenai keluarganya, lagipula pria dibelakangnya sudah mengetahui semua tentang keluarganya ketika ia bercerita beberapa minggu lalu pada saat liburan di Los Angeles bersama – sama.

"Dan kau belum menceritakan mengenai pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini?"sang pria mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan begitu gemasnya, mempererat pelukan tangannya pada Baekhyun hingga wanita itu risih dibuatnya.

Ya, pria itu Chanyeol. Tetangga apartemennya, pria berbadan tinggi dan sudah memiliki puteri kecil menggemaskan bernama Chelsea. Sosok tetangga yang membuat Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau untuk ia tiduri tapi nyatanya mereka sudah tidur bersama, bercinta dan berciuman sebanyak angka yang tak lagi bisa ia hitung karena sulit untuk diingat. Pria yang berhasil membuat dirinya untuk memulai sebuah hubungan meskipun diawalnya ia menolak sekuat tenaga.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

.

**Chanyeol-Chelsea-Baekhyun**

**OC**

**Drama-Family-Romance**

**GS**

**.**

**.**

_**You want a Love that consumes you, You want passion and adventure,**_

_**And even a little danger.**_

—_**LJ Smith**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Tiga minggu sebelumnya..**_

**Los Angeles.**

Sudah lewat beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hati dan juga gelisah risau di hatinya selama ini, ia masih berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Pria itu mendengarkan semuanya namun tidak ada komentar sedikit pun akan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan padanya. Chanyeol memang hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan tapi tangan dan gerak tubuhnya menenangkan Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia memberikan pelukan, usapan dan juga kecupan singkat di kepala Baekhyun selama wanita itu terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu untuk tidak membencinya.." akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara setelah cukup lama isakan Baekhyun berhenti. "Aku juga tidak membenarkan apa yang Ayahmu lakukan dan juga bagaimana sikapmu terhadapnya.. itu adalah hakmu."

Mereka saling bertatap dalam kegelapan suasan malam tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tenangnya tatapan Chanyeol terhadapnya, senyuman kecilnya yangterlihat guna menghibur Baekhyun disana disela – sela gerak tangannya masih mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.." Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. "Apapun yang ia lakukan dan bagaimana ia saat ini.. Ia berhak mendapatkanya Baek.. tidak selamanya dua orang saling mencintai akan hidup bersama dalam satu keluarga utuh.."

Raut wajah Baekhyun mulai kembali dingin dan badannya bahkan spontan bergerak lebih mundur dari dekat Chanyeol. "Ayahmu masih mencintaimu.. itu pasti. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan tapi bagaimanapun dia pasti mencintaimu karena kau adalah puterinya.. dan ia pasti juga berharap bahwa kau menginginkan dia bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri meskipun harus berpisah dari Ibumu.."

"Mereka bercerai Chanyeol! kata bahagia apa yang ada dalam keluarga yang bercerai!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak menyanggah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mereka hanya berpisah—

"Ya! Berpisah! Meninggalkan aku sendiri.. meninggalkan Mom! Meninggalkan Wendy!"

Chanyeol kembali diam menunggu Baekhyun hingga kembali tenang namun emosi yang mengisi perasaan Baekhyun saat ini tidak mudah terkendali dibandingkan sebelumnya. Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol. Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tidak ikut bergerak cepat, pria itu ikut bangkit dan menangkap tangan Baekhyun dengan mudahnya ketika langkahnya bergerak pada langkah kedua.

"Dengarkan aku!" suaranya sedikit meninggi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Lepas Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap kesal melihat cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya

"Jangan seperti ini.. kau belum mendengarkan apa yang akan aku ucapkan."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan berteriak kearahku." Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana caranya sisi dominan didalam dirinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam berdiri dihadapannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu.." nada suaranya mulai lebih menurun dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Aku belum selesai mengatakan yang lainnya.."

"Cepat katakan.." Baekhyun melipat tangannya dengan tatapan yang ia buang kearah lain selain tatapan mata Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menunduk sesaat dan menghela nafas kecil sebelum akhirnya siap melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa bagaimana pun setiap keluarga tidak ada yang sempurna.." ia melihat kearah Baekhyun takut –takut wanita itu akan kembali berteriak atau mungkin meninggalkannya kembali. "Seperti keluargaku contohnya.. kita memiliki keluarga yang tidak sesempurna yang lainnya dan aku percaya bahwa itu juga alasan kita memiliki pemikiran bahwa semua pria atau mungkin Ayah diluar sana sama saja. Tapi tidak Baek.. tidak semua pria diluar sana sama seperti Ayahmu.."

"Apa bedanya?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dan berucap demikian. "Bukankah kalian semua sama saja? Brengsek." Kini ucapan wanita itu lebih terdengar kasar. "Kalian ingin mempunyai sebuah hubungan dan apa? Kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak merasa bahagia.. kalian bisa mencari wanita lain? Meninggalkan semua hal begitu saja?!"

"Ya.. banyak pria seperti itu.. tapi tidak semuanya Baek—

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku belum menemukan _'yang tidak semuanya seperti itu' _?"

"Karena—

"Karena tidak ada yang seperti itu." Baekhyun terus memotong dan kini Ia berucap dengan nada sedikit tegas penuh penekanan. "Semuanya seperti itu… _even you Chanyeol-ah.._" Baekhyun berucap lirih dan kemudian berbalik serta berlari cepat untuk kembali ke rumah menuju kamar dimana ia tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Dan untuk kali ini Chanyeol tidak lagi menyusul dan menahan wanita itu untuk tetap berada didekatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang, langkahnya tidak bergerak untuk ikut kemana arah Baekhyun berlari, ia membiarkan langkahnya membawa dirinya untuk kembali kearah bibir pantai dan kemudian terduduk disana seorang diri.

**.**

Keadaan canggung meliputi keduanya ketika pagi menjelang, Chelsea adalah pihak yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai permasalah yang tengah berada diantara sang Daddy dan juga Baekhyun disana, dan karena anak itu jugalah keadaan semakin canggung dibuatnya, terlebih untuk Baekhyun.

Meskipun semalam ia masih ingat dan masih merasa begitu nyata bagaimana Chanyeol mencium keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur, tapi melihat sikap acuh pria itu di pagi harinya membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya atau pun menyapa sosoknya.

Dan waktu terus berjalan cepat, hingga pada waktu mereka bertiga berkemas dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah pantai itu. Baekhyun lebih dulu selesai mengemasi barang – barangnya yang tak cukup banyak dibandingkan Chelsea. Puteri kecil Chanyeol itu memunguti semua boneka – bonekanya dan diletakkan didalam tas koper kecil yang memang dikhususkan untuk itu semua. Baekhyun ikut turun tangan membantu dan tak jarang ia ikut menyahut apapun yang Chelsea katakan tapi ketika Chanyeol ikut bergabung, keduanya kembali terdiam meninggalkan Chelsea seorang yang terus berbicara.

Seperti kedatangan mereka ke Los Angeles kala itu menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik perusahaan Chanyeol, kali ini mereka akan pulang pun demikian dengan menggunakkan pesawat itu, namun Chanyeol meminta waktu untuk singgah sebentar di Mal's dan tentunya menikmati santap siang disana. Chanyeol menanyakkan hal itu padanya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala sementara mulut terkunci rapat – rapat, ia bahkan enggan untuk menoleh kearah dimana Chanyeol duduk.

Chelsea kembali menjadi bintang tamu terpenting disana, beberapa karyawan Mal's menggiring anak itu untuk duduk pada meja yang mana khusus untuknya dengan Baekhyun mengikuti sementara Chanyeol menghilang masuk kedalam ruangan kantor di restoran itu. Chelsea memesan semua makanan yang ia inginkan begitu juga untuk makanan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti. Moodnya kembali terombang ambing, meskipun ia hanya duduk diam tak bersuara, bisa diyakinkan semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa dirinya tidak dalam mood yang baik. Chelsea bahkan tak lagi bertanya banyak kearahnya dan memilih untuk ikut duduk dengan tenang dan sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Hey Chels.." Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan masih mengenakkan setelan santai, belum dengan pakaian yang menunjukkan dirinya seorang manager di restoran tersebut. "Hai Baekhyun.." ia juga menyapa Baekhyun yang nampak kaget melihat kehadirannya.

"Auntiieeee!" Chelsea bangkit berdiri, menyodorkan tangan dan badannya untuk bisa mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Luhan disana.

"Hey Princess.. dimana Daddymu?" Luhan menghampiri, mencium pipi Chelsea dan mengusak rambut anak itu dengan begitu sayang. Luhan sempat menghadapi Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Chelsea namun wajahnya kembali menoleh ke tempat lain ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Daddy bekerja.. didalam sana.." Chelsea menunjuk ruangan kerja itu.

"Ooowwhh.. Daddy giat bekerja kan.." Luhan memuji dan kemudian menunjuk kearah tempat es krim dan juga makanan manis yang mana Chelsea langsung berlari kearah sana.

Luhan berpindah duduk untuk berada dihadapan Baekhyun, sedikit memperhatikan wanita itu yang masih mencuri – curi pandang untuk melihat kearah Chelsea atau pun Chanyeol yang sesekali melewati meja mereka.

"Kalian akan pulang nanti?" Luhan membuka obrolan dan Baekhyun melihat kearahnya sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Seingatku.. kalian berdua sangat dekat dan begitu panas semalam.. siapa yang berani mengusik keromantisan kalian berdua hingga sekarang saling acuh tak acuh seperti ini, hm?" Luhan memanfaatkan sifat dirinya yang selalu berani bertanya langsung tanpa memperdulikan keadaan dan perasaan orang lain. "Kalian bertengkar kan?" lagi ia mengucapkan tebakan yang ada dipikirannya sedari tadi. Sementara lawan bicaranya masih enggan untuk menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membantu siapapun disini.. tapi dengan apa yang kulihat kemarin.. bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan Chelsea.. bagaimana kalian berdua memanfaatkan waktu di bilik toilet.. aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai itu.. hanya menebak.." Luhan bergerak cepat mengklarifikasi ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap beribu tanya kearahnya. "Ini Pertama kalinya bagiku melihat Chanyeol bersikap demikian terhadap wanita.. setahuku.. dia hanya memperlakukan wanita seperti ia memperlakukan Yoora bila pria itu memiliki perasaan sayang berlebih terhadapnya." Luhan menutup kesimpulannya dan tentunya membawa nama Yoora membuat Baekhyun menatap dalam diam kearahnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu mengenai Chelsea.. benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku harus katakan bahwa kau adalah wanita beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol.." Luhan melanjutkan lagi. "Kau bisa lihat disetiap foto yang ada di tempat ini jelas – jelas menyiratkan siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya saat dulu. Apa dia sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa dia pria paling brengsek yang pernah kau temui?" Luhan terkekeh mengucapkannya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia pernah mengatakan hal itu.."

"Sebaiknya kau percaya.. pria itu benar – benar brengsek.. sangat!" Luhan mengulangi lagi dan memberikan penekanan seakan – akan membujuk Baekhyun untuk mempercayai kata brengsek yang baru ia ucapkan untuk menggambarkan sifat Chanyeol saat itu. "Ruangan kantor itu dulu adalah tempat dia melakukan kebrengsekkannya..toilet.. belakang dapur.. dan bahkan ruangan kamar tidur ayahku pernah ia gunakkan hanya untuk seks kilat dengan wanita yang entah bagaimana bisa ia temui." Wajah Luhan menggambarkan sedikit jijik membayangkan perilaku Chanyeol yang tengah ia ceritakan kepada Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menghamili wanita manapun saat itu.. itu harus disyukuri.. tapi ia menghancurkan wanita dan juga para pria – pria.."

Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kata pria –pria disebutkan oleh Luhan yang mana butuh penjelasan lebih panjang sebelum artian yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun mulai merasuki dirinya.

"Oh.. maksudku ia menghancurkan pria – pria itu dengan berkelahi.." Luhan kembali menjelaskan. "Selain banyak meniduri wanita dia itu dulunya pemabuk dan suka berjudi.. anehnya.. meskipun Ia berasal dari keluarga berada.. ia tetap ikut berjudi dan nyatanya selalu menang. Aku rasa ia bisa menjadi jutawan hanya dengan berjudi." Luhan melihat kearah foto yang ada didekat mereka dimana Chanyeol ada disana berpose setelah memenangkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Tapi.. pada akhirnya dia berubah bukan?" Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat kearah Baekhyun dan juga kearah Chelsea disana yang tengah memilih rasa es krim. "Aku ingat dulu Chanyeol selalu tampil disini dengan tidak mau dibayar sedikit pun dan hanya meminta minuman.. tapi waktu itu ia datang menemui ayahku untuk memohon pekerjaan, ia akan tampil membawakan beberapa lagu dan meminta bayaran yang katanya cukup untuk membeli susu untuk ibu hamil.."

Baekhyun mendengarkan baik – baik disana sementara matanya mencari bukti – bukti foto yang terdapat wajah Yoora dan juga Chanyeol.

"Ayahku menanyakkan untuk apa ia memerlukan uang untuk Ibu hamil.. sementara kami tahu Chanyeol memiliki _black card_ yang bisa membayar susu hamil sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Lalu Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.. kakaknya tingal bersama dirinya namun dalam keadaan hamil.. dan ia tidak mau menggunakkan _black card_ miliknya karena pasti terdeteksi oleh Ayah dan Ibunya."

"Ayahku mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk bekerja.. bukan hanya sebagai penyanyi disini.. tapi juga sebagai bartender untuk menambah bayarannya. Semua wanita masih terus berusaha mendekatinya dan mengajak dirinya untuk bisa berkencan atau pun hanya sebatas teman satu malam.. tapi semenjak Yoora ada.. dan juga kandungannya itu.. Chanyeol menolak. Ia fokus pada kuliahnya, pekerjaanya, dan juga merawat Yoora.

Luhan memberikan jeda sesaat untuk melihat kearah Chelsea, "Dan harus aku akui.. aku begitu bangga dengan Chanyeol.." Luhan memberikan pujian, menatap Baekhyun dihadapannya yang masih diliputi tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak mencintainya.. tenang saja.. hanya saja aku memiliki kekaguman tersendiri kepadanya. Dia pria baik, brengsek namun baik." Luhan tetap mengulang kata brengsek dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Aku tidak membayangkan ia akan menjadi sosok ayah yang begitu penyayang dan perhatian terhadap Chelsea.. sejujurnya demikian karena saat itu ia hanya fokus merawat Yoora dan juga kehamilannya.. tapi ketika.. dia tidak bisa diselamatkan.. dan tak ada nama yang bisa dituliskan pada akta kelahiran anak itu.. Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang mau mengambil jalan itu."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak ikut larut begitu dalam pada apa yang diceritakan Luhan disana.

"Meskipun ia harus bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya.. apa Chanyeol pernah bercerita ia bahkan dibuang oleh Ayah dan Ibunya karena mereka menganggap Chelsea adalah anak haram yang dilahirkan dari wanita yang Chanyeol tiduri?"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan melihat kearah Luhan yang nampak serius melihat kearahnya. "Dia belum bercerita padamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Well.. dia dibuang.. tidak ada kartu kredit.. tidak ada fasilitas apapun.. tidak ada rumah, mobil, bahkan ponsel. Ia benar – benar tidak memiliki apapun.. dan kami disini menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Chanyeol tetap bekerja disini saat malam hari.. namun pagi dan siang ia tetap pergi ke kampus. Terkadang bila tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Chelsea disini, Chanyeol mau tidak mau membawa anak itu untuk ikut ke kelasnya. Sungguh perjuangan yang menyedihkan baginya.." Luhan terharu mengingat – ingat lagi masa – masa Chanyeol saat itu.

"Ia bahkan membawa Chelsea disaat wisudanya.. itu fotonya.." Luhan menunjuk foto yang memperlihatkan Chanyeol tengah menggendong Chelsea yang terlihat masih bayi. "Teman – temannya dulu sempat mengejek dirinya.. namun pada akhirnya mereka membanggakan Chanyeol sesudahnya… dan akhirnya.. entah bagaimana bisa.. kedua orang tuanya tahu mengenai Chelsea.. bahwa dia adalah anak Yoora.. mereka datang menjemput Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea.. dan akhirnya beberapa tahun kemudian pria brengsek itu datang dengan status pengusaha." Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Luhan kala menyelesaikan obrolan panjangnya bersama Baekhyun dan juga melihat Chanyeol tengah menghampiri Chelsea dan membawa anak itu dalam gendongannya.

"Baekhyunnieee.. aku punya es krim.." anak itu memamerkan kearah Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat akan menangis disana.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol menanyakkan penuh khawatir.

"Kami habis bercerita panjang.." Luhan sedikit menginfokan, "Obrolan wanita." Matanya berkedip kearah Chanyeol namun pria itu membalasnya dengan bola mata yang berputar cepat.

"Baekhyunnie.. waeyo.." si kecil menggemaskan menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya, menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun dan juga menawarkan beberapa sendok es krim ke mulut Baekhyun.

"K-kau butuh sesuatu?" Chanyeol masih berdiri didekat meja mereka, matanya melihat kearah Baekhyun menunduk sambil memangku Chelsea.

"Peluk dia.." Luhan berbisik, menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mendengar ucapan dari Luhan sejujurnya Chanyeol memang ingin melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun, namun ia masih mengingat dengan jelas keras kepala dan dingin hati wanita itu yang membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan benteng dinding es yang sulit untuk Chanyeol luluhkan. Tapi dia adalah pria, dan sesulit apapun halangan didekatnya, bagi Chanyeol tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Ia akhirnya duduk disamping Baekhyun, dengan ragu – ragu mengusap kepala wanita itu yang mana pada detik berikutnya Baekhyun beralih kearahnya dengan pelukan dan isakan yang lebih keras terdengar. Chelsea bahkan terlihat panik dibuatnya dan ikut menangis melihat Baekhyun disana. Dan tentunya hal itu membuat Chanyeol dbuat bingung seorang diri menghadapi dua perempuan berbeda usia tengah menangis didekatnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

**New York,**

Yang Baekhyun ingat dari perjalanan pulang mereka adalah rasa malu yang luar biasa, sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak memperpanjang masalah kenapa Baekhyun menangis tiba – tiba di Mal's hanya saja Chelsea yang berulang kali menanyakkan apakah Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik. Memang tidak bisa disalahkan kenapa anak itu terus menanyakkan kepadanya dirinya, tapi Baekhyun semakin malu setiap Chelsea menanyakkan mengenai kondisinya.

Ucapan terima kasih sudah Baekhyun katakan kepada Chanyeol tepat ketika mereka berada didepan pintu apartemen masing – masing. Terlepas dari permasalahan menangis, Chanyeol masih bersikap acuh terhadapnya, pria itu memang memeluk Baekhyun ketika di Mal's tetapi ketika mereka sudah berada di pesawat dan juga kini di apartemen, Chanyeol hanya membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan kata '_anytime' _dan kemudian keduanya beranjak masuk kedalam ruangan.

_Lima hari kemudian.._

Butuh waktu selama itu untuk keduanya kembali bertemu dan itu pun Baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepada Chelsea yang mau membantunya dengan sengaja mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol.

Berawal dari ulah Chelsea yang enggan untuk ikut kelas renang karena anak itu takut berenang tanpa ditemani sang Daddy, Chelsea pulang seorang diri ke apartemennya atau bisa dikatakan anak itu mulai mengenal kata membolos. Dan beruntungnya Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya hanya untuk menatapi sebuah pintu didepannya demi menunggu sang empunya pulang dan ia bisa mengutarakan ucapan maaf dan juga sebuah rasa yang mulai sedikit – dikit ia rasakan.

"Baekhyunnie?" Chelsea melangkah pelan dengan takut – takut.

"Chels?" keheranan Baekhyun semakin besar karena melihat Chelsea berjinjit melangkah kearahnya dan kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam apartemen wanita itu.

"Baekhyunnie melihat Daddy?" bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan apartemen Baekhyun, suara anak itu masih berbisik dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Err.. aku rasa Daddymu belum pulang.. aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan rasa ingin tahu melihat kearah Chelsea. "Bukannya kau masih harus berada di sekolah sekarang?"

Kedua mata anak itu membelak dan tanpa terdengar satu pun jawaban Chelsea berlari cepat menghindar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ada tayangan kartun tengah mulai di layar televisi. "Baekhyunnie ada Bearbear.." kakinya berlari cepat untuk bisa berada di sofa depan televisi milik Baekhyun.

"Chels.." Baekhyun menyusul memburu jawaban dan kembali melihat kearah jam di tangannya menunjuk waktu yang benar dan tepat untuk menyalahkan keberadaan Chelsea saat ini. "Ini masih pukul 2 siang.. bukannya kau masih harus disekolah?"

Chelsea mengunci mulutnya, kakinya bergerak- gerak berusah menyamankan diri dan matanya masih takut untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Park Chelsea.." Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkap Chelsea, kedua tangannya bertolak dipinggangnya dan kini posisi badannya berada tepat didepan Chelsea menutupi tayangan televisi disana. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

Chelsea tentu belum pernah melihat sisi Baekhyun yang dominan seperti itu dan kali ini dia merasa takut hingga akhirnya memberikan jawaban meskipun diiringi isak tangis kecilnya.

"Chelesatidakmauberenang…kolamnya gelaptemantemanChelseatidakadayangmembantuChelseaberenang…" adunya terdengar begitu cepat dan setelahnya ia memeluk kaki Baekhyun meminta tolong untuk jangan mengadukkannya pada sang Daddy yang masih berada di kantornya.

"Baekhyunnie jangan adukan ke Daddy ya..yayayayaya Baekhyunnie…. Chelsea takut dimarahi Daddy.. nanti Daddy bawa pulang Chelsea ke Halmeoni.."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan tanpa berpikir panjang menganggukkan kepala untuk setuju dengan apa yang Chelsea minta. Melihat Baekhyun menuruti permintaannya, Chelsea dengan cepat kembali lagi ceria dan duduk pada sofa yang menghadap kearah televisi melanjutkan menonton acara kartun yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun tak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan kenapa Chelsea membolos, ia ikut duduk di sofa lainnya dan menghadap ke layar laptopnya untuk memperbaharui resume dan juga pengalama kerja dirinya. Belum ada panggilan interview lainnya sejak terakhir ia mendatangi interview di perusahaan sebelumnya dan mengingat uang tabungan miliknya mulai sedikit demi sedikit berkurang maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih sering menggunakkan waktunya untuk mencari lowongan, memperbaharui resumenya dan juga mencari informasi mengenai tawaran bekerja _Freelance._

"Baekhyunnie.. apa Baekhyunnie punya makanan?" Chelsea menanyakkan kepadanya dan anak itu melangkah ke temoat dimana Baekhyun duduk lalu melihat apa yang dilakukan olehnya. "Baekhyunnie sedang apa?" Chelsea melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau lapar?"

"Oh." Chelsea mengangguk, masih memperhatikan gerak tangan Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menari – nari diatas keyboard laptopnya. "Baekhyunnie seperti Daddy.. jari – jarinya cepat sekali bergerak."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan memutuskan untuk cepat – cepat menyelesaikan tulisan e-mail yang akan ia kirimkan kepadan salah satu _link _untuk melamar pekerjaan. "Kalau Chelsea sudah besar pasti jari – jarimu juga akan bergerak demikian cepat."

"Chelse tidak mau cepat besar.. nanti Daddy tidak sayang dengan Chelsea lagi.." anak itu menyahut polos, membawa kepalanya bersandar pada paha Baekhyun sembari memainkan rambut panjangnya. "Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea mau ramyeon.. Baekhyunnie punya?"

"Kau mau Ramyeon? Tidak mau yang lain?" Baekhyun bertanya karena sejujurnya ia ragu membiarkan Chelsea memakan makan instant seperti itu.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Aku dan Daddy biasanya makan Ramyeon kalau sedang hujan, karena kata Daddy lebih nikmat.."

Entah kenapa ucapan Chelsea bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil namun di dalam hatinya ada rasa tercubit saat membayangkan seorang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan email ini dan kita akan membuat ramyeon setelahnya."

"_Deal." _Chelsea setuju, ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali berpindah ke sofa sebelumnya, kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya, sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan pengetikkan draft email di laptopnya.

Baekhyun menepti janjinya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan mengirima email, dirinya bergegas pindah menuju area dapur dan menyiapka segala bahan untuk memasak dua porsi ramyeon untuk dirinya dan juga Chelsea. Ia tidak memanggil gadis kecil itu untuk mengikutinya karena ia bisa liat anak itu masih menikmati tontonan kartunnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu pandai memasaka tapi ia tahu bagaimana cara memasak khususnya hanya memasak sebuah ramyeon.

"Baekhyunniee.." ada suara kecil merengek dan juga langkah kaki kecil yang berjinjit cepat menyusul kearahnya.

"Hey.. duduklah." Baekhyun menunjuk bangku di meja makannya dan Chelsea patuh menuruti.

"Baekhyunnie butuh bantuan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di wajahnya mengingat yang berucap demikian adalah gadis berusia 11 tahun dan masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"No need sayang.." Baekhyun menjawab santun, sedikit menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan puteri Chanyeol itu dan kemudian ia melanjutkan proses pembuatan ramyeon untuk keduanya.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk memasak, Chelsea tetap duduk, terkadang ia mulai mempertanyakkan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun seputar pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya dan terkadang pertanyaan random itu membuat Baekhyun kesulitan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk ia berikan. Seperti contohnya, _'Kenapa Baekhyun tinggal sendiri?', 'Baekhyunnie kenapa tidak bekerja bersama Daddy?'_

"Nah! Sudah matang!" Baekhyun memekik senang membawa dua mangkuk berisikan ramyeon panas, ia tak lupa membawakan kimchi dari dalam kulkasnya dan juga minuman dingin.

"Yeaaayy! Ramyeon!" Chelsea ikut memekik senang melihat satu porsi mangkuk ramyeon disodorkan kearahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya Chelsea makan ramyeon sendiri.. biasanya Chelsea selalu makan satu mangkuk berdua dengan Daddy." Anak itu menyempati bercerita mengenai kebiasannya.

"Ramyeon tidak baik untuk anak kecil Chels.. semoga setelah ini Daddymu tidak memarahiku." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya karena Chelsea nampaknya sengaja tidak memberikan informasi penting itu kepada dirinya sebelum ia memasak ramyeon untuk mereka makan.

Dan anak itu tertawa lebar dengan begitu puas. "Daddy tidak mungkin marah dengan Baekhyunnie.. Daddy pasti mencium Baekhyunnie lagi." ucapan asal yang Chelsea katakan nyatanya kembali membuat Baekhyun mengingat dengan kesalahan kedua yang ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu, dan rasa bersalahnya kembali mengisi kondisi hatinya.

Tidak seperti Chelsea yang begitu menikmati memakan ramyeon buatannya, Baekhyun menunduk sendu, menikmati sehelai demi sehelai sajian mie itu dan menyantapnya dengan malas hingga bunyi dering telepon ponselnya berdering terdengar membuyarkan lamunannya.

Nama Kyungsoo tertera disana dan tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun dengan semangat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo~"

"_Baek… kau sibuk?" _Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tegas dan ada nada tergesa – gesa di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak begitu, kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab meyakinkan, menunjuk kearah Chelsea yang sempat melihat kearahnya untuk tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"_Boleh aku minta tolong? Chelsea tidak ada disekolah.. Irene seharusnya menjemput anak itu tapi Guru sekolahnya mengatakan Chelsea sudah ijin pulang lebih cepat karena ia sakit.. Irene bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Chanyeol karena kalau Ia tidak menemukan Chelsea, mungkin Chanyeol akan marah dan panik—"_

Baekhyun tidak berniat memotong kalimat apa yang diucapakn Kyungsoo disana, namun ia berbalik untuk melihat kearah Chelsea yang dengan begitu nyamannya masih menikmati makanannya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpindah menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu untuk bisa berbicara banyak dengan Kyungsoo tanpa didengar Chelsea.

"—_aku takut ada hal yang tidak – tidak terjadi—"_

"Kyung.. Chelsea ada di tempatku."

"_A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" _Kyungsoo masih terdengar panik.

"Dia pulang lebih awal karena ia tidak mau ikut kelas berenang—dia membolos." Baekhyun membuat kesimpulan cepat karena tidak mau Kyungsoo berpikir yang aneh dan macam – macam.

"_Oh astaga.. keponakanku.. dia masih berada di tempatmu?"_

"Masih, dia sedang menyantap ramen.."

"_Haa.. syukurlah.. aku akan memberi tahukan Irene supaya ia bisa melaporkan pada Chanyeol.." _

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan seketika Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran sendiri agar ia bisa berkomunikasi kembali dengan pria itu dan mungkin saja pada akhirnya ia bisa meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kyung… mungkin lebih baik aku yang akan menelepon Chanyeol.. supaya ia lebih percaya dan tidak panik.. ya kau tahu kan.."

"_Hm." _Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panjang seperti sebelumnya. _"Apa ada masalah lagi diantara kalian?"_

Baekhyun seharusnya bisa menebak bahwa Kyungsoo akan mudah mengetahui perubahan sikapnya terlebih menyangkut nama Chanyeol.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya kalian baru saja pulang dari acara honeymoon?" _Baekhyun belum memberikan jawaban selain bibir yang ia gigit ragu untuk memulai namun Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan pertanyaan lainnya.

Baekhyun ragu dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana tapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo sebelum temannya itu menanyakkan langsung kepada Chanyeol. "Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi.."

"_Haaa.." _Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan terdengar nada kekecewaan dari wanita jauh diseberang sana.

"Tapi aku tahu .. aku melakukan kesalahan fatal.. lagi.. dan makanya aku berpikir mungkin aku harus memulai lebih dulu berbicara dengan Chanyeol untuk meluruskan masalah ini."

Kyungsoo tidak langsung bersuara disana, ada keheningan yang terbuat layaknya ia tengah berpikir panjang sebelum kembali memberikan jawaban kepada Baekhyun.

"_Baek.. aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa denganmu dan entah kenapa kau begitu takut memulai hubungn dengannyaa.. tapi aku sarankan..kalau kau tidak menginginkan Chanyeol berada di dekatmu dan memiliki sebuah hubungan denganmu.. lebih baik kau jauhi dia mulai sekarang.. aku tidak mau kau merasa dilukai dan terlebih aku tidak mau Chanyeol kau anggap seorang laki – laki brengsek.. aku tahu Chanyeol seperti apa dan karena itu.. aku rasa kau harus mengambil keputusan dan berpikir lebih dalam mengenai semuanya."_

"Aku membutuhkannya.." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, ia sudah mengerti dengan baik apa yang coba dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. "A-aku mungkin menyukainya.." meski dalam nada ragu, Baekhyun cukup berani mengatakan hal itu dan kembali membuat keterdiaman di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Aku mungkin akan mencoba memulai hubungan dengannya Kyung.." Baekhyun menjelaskan lagi dan belum ada suara jawaban terdengar dari Kyungsoo.

"_Kau serius?" _

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oh.. aku pikir ini patut dicoba.."

"_Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi.."_

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku merasa hampa dan kosong beberapa hari belakangan terlebih karena kakak iparmu mengacuhkanku.. dan jujur.. aku merindukkan suaranya." Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum malu menceritakan apa yang ia alami selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"_Suaranya atau sentuhannya?" _Kyungsoo menggoda disana dengan suara kikikan pelan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan keduaya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_Well.. kau sudah terjerat oleh pesona Park Chanyeol kalau memang begitu adanya.. tapi serius Baek.. aku mohon.." _suara Kyungsoo kembali dengan nada datar dan serius penuh penekanan. _"Aku tidak mau melihat Chanyeol terluka dan begitu juga dirimu, kalau kau belum – belum yakin ingin mencoba sebuah hubungan.. lebih baik kau mundur sekarang sebelum kalian berdua merasa saling tersakiti lebih dalam."_

Baekhyun mencerna semua ucapan Kyungsoo dan ia kembali larut dalam pemikiran terdalam di benaknya. Ada jalan yang mudah untuk menghilangkan rasa resah dan gundah dalam hatinya beberapa hari ini, cukup mengabaikan Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea maka ia bisa kembali menikmati kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun ada juga jalan penuh rintangan dan memiliki rasa berbeda bila Baekhyun memilih untuk meluruskan semuanya dan berani memulai dari awal dengan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Kesibukkan pekerjaannya membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat memeriksa ponsel miliknya sendiri sejak emapt jam yang lalu, dan itu menjadi hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika meeting telah usai dan segala deadline project sudah selesai dibicarakan. Kerutan pada keningnya terbentuk hanya karena melihat notifikasi yang nampak di layar ponselnya kebanyakan panggilan dari wanita yang belakangan tengah ia coba untuk acuhkan, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin wanita itu hanya iseng dan salah menghubungi nomornya dan dengan mudah ia abaikan begitu saja, tapi ketika melihat pesan yang Irene kirimkan padanya mengenai keberadaan Chelsea dan bahkan sekretarisnya itu meminta dirinya menghubungi Baekhyun membuat kepanikan menguasai dirinya.

"_Halo.." _jujur saja mendengar sapaan lembut dari wanita itu membuat suasan hati Chanyeol terasa begitu damai namun juga tersiksa.

"Kau menelepon?" pertanyaan basa basi dan tidak penting itu ia katakan selagi pikirannya mencari jalan untuk bekerja dengan baik dan benar.

"_Oh.. apakah kau sibuk? Kalau memang sibuk aku akan mengirimkan pesan singkat—_

"Aku sudah tidak sibuk.. ada apa? Irene mengatakan Chelsea bersamamu.."

"_Irene sudah mengatakannya?" _kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar nada cemburu yang selalu Baekhyun ciptakan ketika ia menyebut nama Irene diantara perbincangan mereka.

"Dia mengatakan Chelsea bersamamu dan ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku.." ada sedikit kebohongan yang Chanyeol ucapkan disana, Irene tidak mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Baekhyun katakan padanya, kalimat terakhir itu sengaja Chanyeol ucapkan mengingat mereka berdua sebelumnya tengah memiliki masalah kecil.

"_Chelsea bersamaku." _Baekhyun menjawab singkat, terdengar sedikit kesal. _"Dia bolos dari kelas renangnya karena teman - temannya menggoda mengetahui ia begitu takut berenang seorang diri.."_

Perasaan Chanyeol kembali diliputi rasa bersalah mengingat lagi – lagi Chelsea mulai kembali diejek oleh teman – teman sekolahnya karena satu hal yang ia takuti. "Apa dia baik – baik saja? Boleh aku bicara dengannya?"

"_Dia tidak apa – apa Chan.. dia sudah terlelap tidur di kamarku.." _Baekhyun menjawab memberikan ketenangan disana dan Chanyeol merasa ia merindukkan suara Baekhyun yang begitu halus dan lembut.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya dan terdiam disana menunggu Baekhyun mengucapkan hal lainnya, tapi Baekhyun ternyata ikut terdiam disana dan sama – sama saling menunggu untuk berucap.

"_Chan.."_

Chanyeol tidak menyahut ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, pikiran dan perasaannya terbawa hanyut karena sejujurnya ia sangat merindukkan wanita itu. Merindukkan bagaimana suaranya memanggil nama Chanyeol serta merindukkan menyentuh wanita itu.

"_Aku ingin minta maaf.."_ Chanyeol mendesah pelan lagi – lagi merasa bersalah karena sejak awal ia mengenal Baekhyun sudah terhitung dua kali mereka terlibat perselisihan adu pendapat dan berhujung Baekhyun yang selalu meminta maaf padanya.

"_Aku merindukanmu.." _dan pada kalimat selanjutnya Chanyeol benar – benar terdiam bergeming mencoba untuk mendengarkan kembali apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan.

"Ka-katakan lagi.." Chanyeol ragu – ragu meminta Baekhyun untuk mengulang apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh wanita itu.

"Boss! Airy sudah datang." Irene tiba – tiba datang dan melesak masuk begitu saja dengan membawa beberapa dokumen yang mana itu akan dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk meeting selanjutnya. "Mereka datang bertiga dan aku sudah meminta mereka menunggu di ruang meeting." Sekretarisnya itu dengan sigap membuka dokumen – dokumen yang ia bawa dan kemudian berdiri di dekat Chanyeol, melihat Boss dihadapannya masih terdiam sembari memegang ponsel didekat telinganya dan menatap kesal kearahnya.

"_Sepertinya kau sibuk.. aku akan menutup teleponnya." _Chanyeol belum menjawab apapun kearah suara Baekhyun di ponselnya, namun wanita itu sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, membuang ponselnya keatas meja masih menatap kesal kearah Irene yang nampaknya menganggap tatapan matanya itu biasa saja dan bukan untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Irene dengan polosnya bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih enggan membuka dokumen – dokumennya.

"Aku mau pulang." Chanyeol mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan sesuka hati layaknya anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang merengek kepada orang tuanya. Lain halnya dengan Irene yang terkesan jijik mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kau boleh pulang.. kalau jam kerjanya sudah selesai Boss." Irene mengingatkan, mengetukkan jari – jarinya pada dokumen diatas meja Chanyeol sebagai isyarat untuk segera dibaca.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." Kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar serius ditambah raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kekesalan, Irene bahkan melihat dengan jelas pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya itu yang juga memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya menekuk bibirnya kesal layaknya anak kecil.

Irene yang melihat itu ingin sekali mengumpat kesal dan juga memukul Boss-nya yang sungguh tidak lagi cocok dalam merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Kalau kau pulang, bagaimana meeting dengan Airy?" Irene masih bernada sabar menanyakkan mengenai urusan pekerjaan yang akan ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

"Biar bagian project yang melanjutkan dan kirimkan laporan hasil meeting ke e-mailku setelahnya. Aku mau pulang." Chanyeol menjawab asal sembari dirinya merapikan barang bawaan yang akan ia bawa pulang, dan setelah ia rasa sudah lengkap tanpa berpamitan dengan Irene dirinya melenggang begitu saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun merutuki malu untuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan tengah merindukkan Chanyeol melalui telepon tadi. Kepalanya sudah berulang kali ia pukuli dengan tangannya sendiri dalam gerakkan pelan. Ia bahkan sudah menenggak habis beberapa botol air dingin untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Tenang Baekhyun.. tenangkan dirimu." Ia berucap seorang diri dengan maksud menenangkan dirinya sendiri namun yang ada detakan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang ditambah dengan kedua pipinya yang terasa begitu memanas merah. "Aish.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ponselnya ia buang begitu saja keatas sofa begitu juga dirinya yang dengan cepat duduk dengan kasarnya pada sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu memilih bersandar pada lengan sofa dengan kondisi badan meringkuk memikirkan kembali apa yang harus Ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Baekhyunniee.." selagi dirinya terhanyut dalam lamunan, suara serak lembut memanggil dan itu adalah Chelsea yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan tengah melangkah pelan – pelan menyusuk dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Chelsea sudah bangun.." ia mengutarakan kalimat itu dengan tangan sigap menyambut puteri kecil Chanyeol yang masih terlihat linglung belum tersadar betul dari alam mimpinya. Chelsea bersandar dibadan Baekhyun, memeluk wanita itu layaknya Ibu dan anak. "Mandi ya.." Baekhyun mengajak anak itu mengingat hari sudah sore.

"Chelsea tidak punya baju disini.."

"Oh iya.." Baekhyun membenarkan, ia sempat berpikir sembari mengusap helai demi helai rambut anak itu. "Bagaimana kalau pakai baju Baekhyunnie dulu.." Ia menawarkan, membuat Chelsea mendongak melihat wajahnya nampak berpikir apa yang ditawarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baju Baekhyunnie besar – besar.."

"Aniya.. pasti ada yang muat dengan Chelsea. Nanti kalau Daddy pulang dan tahu Chelsea belum mandi.. pasti Daddy semakin marah.." Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menakut – nakuti anak itu, tapi mendengar kata Daddy terucap di kalimat Baekhyun sontak Chelsea bangkit menjauh dari pelukan Baekhyun dan berteriak siap untuk mandi.

"Chelsea mandi sendiri!" dan seakan – akan ia sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri, Chelsea melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi yang ada di apartemen Baekhyun, sementara sang empunya tempat tinggal hanya bisa tersenyum mengikuti langkah anak itu guna mencari pakaian yang bisa digunakkan sebagai pakaian ganti Chelsea nantinya.

**.**

"Daddy tidak tentu pulang kerjanya.." Chelsea menceritakan kebiasaan waktu pulang dari Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun yang tengah merias diri seusai mandi. Setelah Chelsea memanfaatkan waktu mandinya, anak itu menyuruh Baekhyun mandi setelahnya dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"_Kalau Baekhyunnie tidak mandi.. nanti Daddy marah." _

"Bisanya kalau Daddy akan lembur.. Irene akan menjemput Chelsea.. kita makan malam diluar bersama, Chelsea boleh main ke kantor Daddy.. nanti Chelsea tertidur disana.. dan besok pagi bangun – bangun sudah ada di kamar." Anak itu tersenyum lebar menandakan kebahagian kecil dari rutinitas yang sudah biasa mereka berdua lakukan.

"Kalau Daddy tidak lembur?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Chelsea nampak mengingat – ingat kebiasannya sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya, "Daddy akan membawakan makan malam.. apapun! biasanya Daddy menelepon apa yang Chelsea mau.." anak itu tersenyum lebar lagi. "Tapi hari ini Chelsea mematikan ponsel Chelsea. Daddy pasti marah.." senyuman lebar itu tergantikan dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju dan wajah sedih.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain tertawa kecil melihat betapa gemasnya tingkah laku dari Chelsea disana.

"Daddy tidak akan marah.." Baekhyun berpindah posisi, ia bergabung dengan Chelsea untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya, mengambil alih sisir di tangan anak kecil itu dan kini giliran dirinya yang menyisir lembut rambut Chelsea.

"Daddy pasti marah.." Chelsea mengulang lagi ucapannya. "Nanti kalau Daddy datang.. Chelsea akan berpura – pura tidur.. Baekhyunnie bantu Chelsea ya.."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi dibuattakjub dengan pemikiran Chelsea, apa yang dikatakn anak itu sontak membuat dirinya tertawa lebar. "Membantu apa?" ia menanyakkan lagi.

"Bekhyunnie harus bilang Chelsea tidur, jadi kalau Daddy pulang nanti.. Daddy tidak akan memarahi Chelsea malam ini.."

Baekhyun mengangguk takjub, "Baiklah.. apa hadiah buat Baekhyunnie karena membantu Chelsea?"

Anak itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatap penuh tanya, kerutan alisnya terbentuk seakan – akan ia tengah berpikir keras untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja Baekhyun tanyakkan. "Hadiahnya.. pizza!" Chelsea memekik keras dan bersamaan dengan itu bunyi bel pada pintu Baekhyun berbunyi. "Itu pizza-nya datang!" Chelsea bersemangat mengingat mereka berdua tengah menunggu pizza yang sudah sedari tadi dipesan oleh Baekhyun.

"Curang!" Baekhyun mencubit sayang hidung Chelsea dan dengan tergesa – gesa mengambil uang yang sudah ia siapkan lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu apartemennya. Chelsea mengikuti dari belakang karena anak itu sejujurnya sudah sangat lapar dan sedari tadi membayangkan betapa nikmatnya memakan pizza seorang diri.

Keduanya terlalu fokus pada pizza dan sesungguhnya tidak berpikir dan menantikkan kedatangan sosok lain, karena itu ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan terlihat Chanyeol-lah yang berdiri disana dengan satu tangannya membawa bungkusan makanan, Baekhyun sontak terdiam kaget dan kembali jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, sementara Chelsea memekik takut dan berlari cepat menuju kekamar Baekhyun guna menjalankan aksinya untuk berpura – pura tidur.

"Hai." Chanyeol membuyarkan keheningan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menahan pintu terbuka.

"H-hai." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan suara gugupnya kembali salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika dirinya benar – benar dihadapkan oleh Chanyeol kembali setelah hampir beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu sapa.

"A-aku boleh masuk?" Chanyeol pun juga sama, kepercayaan dirinya seakan – akan menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kaget dan gugup berada didepannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk, ia bahkan menutup pintunya secara perlahan – lahan takut akan menimbulkan suara.

"Aku membawa ayam goreng dan juga kentang.." Chanyeol mengangkat bungkusan makanan yang sedari tadi ia pegang guna mencari bahan pembicaraan diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memesan pizza." Baekhyun bermaksud menginformasikan mengenai pizza yang Ia pesan untuk disantap bersama, namun nyatanya ucapan itu malah membuat keterdiaman lagi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa memakan semuanya nanti.. pizza dan ayam goreng.." ia meluruskan melanjutkan bersuara. "Dan kentang goreng.."

"Ide bagus.." Chanyeol menyetujui.

Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk mengambil bungkusan itu dan ia tata pada meja makannnya berserta perlengkapan makan lainnya sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan sambil berdiri canggung.

"Chelsea ada dikamarku.. ia hanya berpura – pura tidur karena takut kau pasti akan marah kepadanya.." mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya, Baekhyun perlahan – lahan berani berucap panjang kearah Chanyeol yang masih canggung didekatnya.

"A-aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti.." Chanyeol menjawab dengan pelan, dan kini langkahnya mulai berani untuk mengikis jarak dengan posisi Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak marah sungguhan dengannya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu.."

"Jangan marah padanya.. anakmu punya alasan kenapa—" belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, suaranya terputus karena rasa kaget mendapati tangan Chanyeol tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Bahkan kepala pria itu sudah berada di ceruk lehernya mencium dan mengusak lembut menunjukkan sedikit perasaan yang tengah ia alami.

"Katakan lagi.." Chanyeol berucap pelan sementara Baekhyun mendengarkan dalam posisi kaku.

"A-apa?"

"Katakan lagi yang tadi kau ucapkan di telepon.." Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun memutar agar bisa berada menghadap kearahnya, mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun dan bahkan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang nampak tidak rapi. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.." Chanyeol berucap menambahkan sementara Baekhyun masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya dan juga mengingat – ingat lagi segala latihan kata – kata yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Chanyeol.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan percikan yang ada pada pandangan keduanya nampaklah sama. Percikan saling memuja dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"A-aku minta maaf.." Baekhyun berucap pelan dan Chanyeol lekas menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf.." kedua tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan memegang wajah wanita itu dengan begitu sayang.

Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya kearah Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia mendekap badan tinggi pria itu dalam pelukannya meskipun harus susah payah berjinjit mengingat tinggi badannya berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan ikut membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan semakin erat memeluknya serta mencium kepala Baekhyun. "Aku juga merindukanmu.. sangat sangat merindukanmu.."

Tidak ada dalam rencana di kepala Baekhyun ia akan berakhir dengan isakan tangis karena mendengar balasan dari ucapan Chanyeol yang nyatanya juga merindukan dirinya, tapi aliran air matanya bergerak turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya dan itu semakin membuat ia merasa bersalah karena selama itu terlalu egois mengabaikan perasaan yang dimiliki pria itu sedari awal.

"Maaf karena aku begitu egois.." Baekhyun berucap hati – hati guna tidak menunjukkan suara serak karena tangisnya. "Maaf selama ini aku mengabaikan perasaanmu.."

"Ssshh.." Chanyeol menenangkan ketika telinganya menangkap suara isakan tangis Baekhyun. "Meskipun kau mengabaikanku pun aku masih menyayangimu Baekhyunnie.." Chanyeol memberikan ketenangan, mengusap bagian kepala Baekhyun dan juga punggungnya. "Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu begitu dalam.." Chanyeol menjabarkan lagi perasaannya dan Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah karena itu.

"Maaf aku mengacuhkanmu.." kini giliran Chanyeol yang meminta maaf dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti marah karena apa yang aku ucapkan." Wanita itu membenarkan dan Chanyeol ikut setuju dengan kepalanya mengangguk.

"Aku memang kesal karena ucapanmu waktu itu.. tapi setelah aku ingat – ingat lagi kau memang berhak mengatakan demikian." Mereka kembali saling bertatap dalam diam. Chanyeol mengusap pelan air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir di pipinya, mengusap wajah wanita itu dan bahkan memberikan ciuman kecil di kening, pipi dan kemudian bibir wanita itu.

"Apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?" Baekhyun berucap demikian setelah wajah Chanyeol menjauh dari wajahnya setelah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Tawaran?"

"Tawaranmu.." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dan dengan begitu menggemaskannya memasang wajah menggoda yang mana semakin membuat Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya. "Tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihmu.." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan nada tertawa, lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lumatan yang dalam.

Ciumannya dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan lebih dalam serta lebih menggairahkan karena sejujurnya Chanyeol teramat sangat merindukan hal itu. Lidah mereka saling mengesap sementara bibir masing – masing saling melumat satu sama lain yang seakan – akan menjelaskan betapa kata rindu sangatlah berpengaruh terhadap keduanya. Tangan Chanyeol tidak terhenti hanya memeluk badan dan pinggang Baekhyun disana, usapan lembut menjelajahi punggung wanit itu hingga mengalirkan debaran lebih dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Teeettt!_

Bunyi bel di depan pintu menjadi penyudah cumbuan itu, sontak kaget terlihat pada wajah keduanya karena demi apapun bel yang Baekhyun miliki cukup memekik telinga keduanya.

"Itu pizzanya." Baekhyun mengartikan demikian dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Aku akan mengambil pizzanya dan kau menemui Chelsea." Ada kecupan singkat Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol sebelum pria itu melirik kearah kamar Baekhyun disana.

"Jangan memarahinya.." Baekhyun memperingati lagi ketika tangannya menarik wajah Chanyeol agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu dan kemudian memberikan ciuman cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya ia benar – benar melangkah cepat menuju pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia disana dan melangkah santai menuju kamar Baekhyun. Puterinya terbaring disana, menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka yang Baekhyun miliki namun pergerakan nafasnya terlihat tidak begitu teratur damai. Chanyeol tidak ingin membangunkan Chelsea disana, ia juga tidak berminat menanyakkan lebih jelas alasan kenapa puterinya membolos karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan lebih dulu kepadanya saat di perjalanan tadi. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memilih untuk membaringkan badanya tepat disamping puterinya itu, memberikan pelukan hangat dan kemudian mencium pipi Chelsea disana sambil berujar pelan.

"Daddy tidak marah.. kita makan ya.. Daddy membawa ayam goreng kesukaan Chelsea dan juga kentang goreng.. kita makan bersama – sama dengan pizzanya ya." Chanyeol membujuk puterinya, membawa wajah Chelsea untuk melihat kearahnya dan dengan jelas Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua mata yang pura – pura terpejam takut.

"Daddy tidak marah.. tadi Auntie Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan pada Daddy kenapa Chelsea membolos.. Baekhyunnie juga sudah memberi tahu Daddy tadi.." Chanyeol mengusap wajah puterinya dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi anak itu.

"Daddy janji.." Chelsea menjawab memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya meskipun matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Janji sayang.. tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Kalau Chelsea tidak mau berenang, telepon Daddy, biar Daddy yang jemput, jangan pulang sendiri lagi seperti ini.. kalau tidak ada Baekhyunnie bagaimana hm?"

Chanyeol membawa Chelsea dalam gendongannya, membawa wajah anak itu untuk bisa Ia lihat dengan jelas, mengusap kedua pipinya dan juga merapikan rambut puterinya yang terlihat berantakkan.

Chelsea mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol, anak itu masih bertahan dalam gendongan Daddynya, mencium pipi Chanyeol sesekali lalu nampak semangat ketika Baekhyun berteriak kearah mereka bahwa pizza yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu sudah datang.

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di meja makan, Chelsea masih duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, menimati semua makanannya dan juga bercerita mengenai aktifitas sekolah termasuk ketika ia memilih untuk membolos. Chanyeol sesekali mengomentari dan mengajarkan anaknya itu tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan nantinya. Sementara Baekhyun menjadi pendengar dan penonton memperhatikan tingkah laku ayah dan puteri kecil itu, sesekali ia mendapatkan Chanyeol menatapnya dan untuk saat itu ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman bahagia dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam atau pun diusap lembut oleh Chanyeol.

**Tbc.**

**Happy Chanbaek Day**


	15. 15

**BAEKHYUN**

**pov**

* * *

Terbentuk sebuah kesimpulan yang bisa aku dapatkan setelah memberanikan diri untuk pertama kalinya mencoba memulai sebuah hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang.

Contohnya adalah beberapa hal yang aku jelaskan pada kalian saat ini.

Setelah aku mengubah status antara aku dan Chanyeol sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, kami benar – benar memulainya dari awal. Aku dan Chanyeol melakukan pengenalan yang lebih formal dengan berjabat tangan dan saling menyebutkan nama masing – masing—_ini terdengar aneh memang_—tapi kami benar – benar melakukannya seperti itu. Chanyeol bahkan menjabarkan mengenai dirinya yang sudah memiliki puteri dan juga menceritakan sebagian kecil dari kehidupan keluarganya.

Aku juga melakukan demikian tapi tidak semuanya aku ceritakan padanya, setidaknya ia sudah mengenal sebagain dari diriku ini.

Setelah perkenalan itu, ia dan Chelsea kembali ke apartemennya dan aku kembali dengan ranjangku, untuk beberapa waktu karena tepat tengah malam, Pintu apartemen berbunyi dan ketika aku membukakan pintu itu, Chanyeol langsung menyergap tubuhku, menciumku penuh nafsu dan gairah hingga akhirnya kami berakhir pada lantai dapur dengan keadaan lengket karena keringat dan juga cairan – cairan percintaan. Tentu kalian sudah tahu apa yang kami lakukan bukan? Seperti biasa, mencurahkan segala kerinduan dan juga luapan gairah nafsu yang tertahan sebelumnya.

Entah dari kami berdua sesungguhnya siapa yang memiliki nafsu paling tinggi dalam urusan seks, yamg aku tahu kami berdua seakan – akan telah menemukan pasangan seks yang tepat untuk satu sama lain.

Oh! Kami tidak selalu menghabiskan malam – malam penuh desahan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Karena terkadang Chelsea akan merengek untuk meminta kami bertiga tidur bersama dalam ranjang yang sama, di kamar Chanyeol. Dan saat itulah aku dan Chanyeol hanya berbagi cumbuan sesaat lalu tidur pada posisi masing – masih. Atau mungkin ketika Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan harus membuat ia lembur atau pun pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari.

Aku menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol ketika ia harus lembur dan meninggalkan aku dengan Chelsea berdua di apartemennya. Karena ketika ia pulang, kami berdua sudah berada dalam dunia mimpi, terkadang aku terbangun hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang dengan penuh rasa sayangnya mencium keningku dan juga kening Chelsea sebelum ia ikut tidur dengan kami.

Aku baru menyadari rasanya diberikan perhatian penuh rasa sayang dan juga cinta seindah ini dan kini ada pengharapan dalam hatiku agar semua yang aku rasakan saat ini akan bertahan lama.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chapter 15**

**Chanyeol **– **Chelsea – Baekhyun**

* * *

Rasa syukur rasanya patut Chanyeol panjatkan kepada Tuhan karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan mereka diawalnya, segala perdebatan dan perselisihan di awal terlebih keras kepala Baekhyun yang menolak untuk memulai hubungan bersamanya. Terlepas dari masalah masa lalu, kini Chanyeol mensyukuri semuanya.

Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah memasuki babak baru sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan setiap harinya ia merasa semakin bahagia karena hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu akan berada ketika ia membuka mata, kesehariannya akan dipenuhi dengan pesan – pesan singkat pada ponselnya, entah itu adalah pesan yang mengandung godaan seks, atau pun pesan yang menanyakkan apa yang dilakukan dirinya saat bekerja, meeting, makan siang, dan di setiap jam dalam kesehariannya. Ketika Chanyeol tiba di apartemennya pun, wanita itu akan menyambutnya, memberikan senyuman manis dan sebuah ciuman selamat datang, mereka akan makan malam bersama dan juga bercengkrama atau sekedar menggoda Chelsea, dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama diranjang milik Chanyeol. Tidak setiap malam mereka bercinta, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tidur di unit apartemennya dengan alasan pria itu ingin memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Dan Baekhyun menjadi penurut kala itu, ia menurut untuk berada di apartemen Chanyeol setiap malam dan akan kembali keesokkan pagi harinya hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan di apartemen miliknya.

"Ehm.." satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun yang tengah terbuka kecil ketika Chanyeol mencumbu bagian lehernya. Lumatan dan juga gigitan basah ia rasakan cukup menggelikan dan membangkitkan gairah seksualnya kembali meskipun baru beberapa saat lalu ia mengalami _klimaks. _

"Aaahh.." kali ini suaranya terdengar menjerit kecil. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan bagian intimnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun pada saat wanita itu begitu terbuai karena cumbuan di leher dan juga gerakkan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bagian sintal di dada wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, badannya bergerak seirama dengan gerakkan tangan Chanyeol yang sengaja menggerakkan pinggul wanita itu agar bermain – main dengan penyatuan intim mereka. Chanyeol merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang dan Baekhyun semakin menggila menungganginya. Ia bahkan mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun secara perlahan, mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk memegang kedua payudaranya sementara dirinya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika pria itu melakukannya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas otot – otot perut Chanyeol dan terus berusaha menggerakkan dirinya sendiri menuruti hasrat gairah dalam dirinya agar kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatan dari percintaan mereka di pagi hari ini.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun kembali mendapatkannya, Chanyeol lebih dulu bangkit, menahan gerakkan Baekhyun dan membalikkan posisi dengan membawa badan wanita itu untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Desahan lainnya terdengar ketika Chanyeol menjadi pihak dominan yang melakukan semuanya, bukan hanya memberikan dorongan penuh dalam tumbukkan penuh seksual kepada Baekhyun, ia juga melumat ganas payudara dan juga bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian ketika segala nafsu dalam percintaan mulai kembali menguasi mereka berdua untuk mencapai sebuah pencapaian.

Chanyeol bergerak mendominasi, membuai badan Baekhyun dengan sentuhan tangannya yang berada pada setiap bagian tubuh wanita itu dan karenanya Baekhyun tak berhenti untuk mendesah merasakan nikmat akan hal itu. Tangannya mulai meremat bagian sprei ranjang bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya bagian intim Chanyeol berada didalam dirinya.

Ciuman Chanyeol pada mulutnya bahkan tidak mau memendam suara jeritannya ketika ia rasa pencapaian pada dirinya semakin mendekat, tangannya berpindah memeluk leher pria yang berada diatasnya sementara kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi mengangkang lebar kini menekuk untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kembali saling bergerak, berbagi desahan, ciuman, cumbuan hingga keduanya sama – sama mengerang di akhirnya dengan tubuh saling bergetar merasakan puncak pencapaian cinta.

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia mencium wanita itu, mengatakan satu kalimat cinta dan kemudian melepaskan penyatuan intim keduanya, tapi tetap membawa badan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya ketika ia berpindah posisi. Dan Baekhyun pun menurut, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan juga mengelus dada pria itu yang nampak sedikit berkeringat karena kegiatan panas mereka, memberikan kecupan disana lalu mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menciumi bagian keningnya.

"Chelsea pasti akan marah lagi kalau besok dia terbangun di kamarnya." Baekhyun membuka obrolan sementara mereka berdua masih saling mengatur nafas masing – masing. Chanyeol masih menciumi keningnya dan juga memainkan rambut panjangnya sembari memberikan usapan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kini ia memindahkan badan Baekhyun untuk tidur diatas badannya. "Apa kau menggunakan alasan Chelsea supaya aku tidak menyerangmu untuk ketiga kalinya?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun lalu menciumnya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengigit bagian dada Chanyeol dengan mulutnya.

"Chelsea merindukanmu." Baekhyun berucap, kedua tangannya bersimpul diatas dada Chanyeol dan memangku wajahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memperhatikan sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang tergurai.

Percakapan mereka mengarah demikian mengingat Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya, pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chelsea selama dua hari belakangan. Meskipun dalam dua hari Chanyeol selalu mengabsen dirinya dan juga Chelsea melalui video call atau sekedar telepon, Baekhyun merasa puteri kecil Chanyeol itu terlihat jelas merindukan sosok ayahnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Baekhyun mencium dada pria itu dan kemudian bangkit duduk diatas perut Chanyeol, "Kalau aku tidak merindukanmu.. kita tidak akan memiliki malam panas seperti tadi." _Smirknya_ ia berikan lalu bangkit untuk berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa – gesa menghindari Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun dan hndak menahan dirinya.

"Ganti spreinya!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepala sebelum ia kembali merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang.

Sementara Baekhyun menguasai kamar mandi miliknya untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol menuruti perintah wanita itu yang memintanya mengganti sprei ranjang yang mana berbentuk tak beraturan dan juga menyimpan aroma percintaan disana. Chanyeol mengenakkan lagi celana berwarna hitam yang sempat ia pakai sebelumnya, lalu menarik seluruh sprei dan selimut diatas ranjangnya untuk ia pindahkan ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut kamarnya.

Seusai Baekhyun membersihkan diri, ia melangkah keluar dengan menggunakkan kaos berwarna abu – abu milik Chanyeol. Ia menyusul untuk membantu pria itu yang tengah sibuk memasang kembali sprei baru diatas ranjangnya, namun bantuan yang diberikan adalah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang itu dari arah belakang.

"Apa ini undangan untuk menyerangmu lagi?" Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan membalikkan badannya untuk bersitatap dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menggelengkan kepala.

"Stock pil-ku habis.. kau harus menahannya sampai aku membeli pil baru." Ada wajah yang merengut kesal mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kecuali.." Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi badan pria itu. "Kau mau bersusah payah memakai kondom.." bisikannya terdengar menggoda terlebih ia juga sempat mencium bibir Chanyeol sesaat lalu setelahnya terkikik karena Chanyeol membawa badan mereka untuk kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang, dimulai dengan ciuman dalam bergairah dan berakhir dengan desahan panjang penuh kenikmatan karena malam panas bagi keduanya kembali berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu adalah waktu berkumpul untuk ketiganya, waktu pagi akan terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya karena Chanyeol akan sibuk memperingati puteri kecilnya yang memiliki kelas _Ballet _di jam 9 pagi itu.

"Chels! Baekhyunnie! Come on baby.. ini sudah jam 8." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya dimana Chelsea dan Baekhyun tengah mandi berdua didalam sana. Ia sudah berusaha membuka pintunya tapi terkunci dari dalam.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memilih untuk kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiganya.

"Daddy berisik.." tak lama suara puterinya terdengar menggerutu, Chelsea sudah nampak rapi dengan setelan latihan _ballet_nya, rambutnya terkuncir dengan tatanan yang rapi tidak seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan ketika membuat kunciran di rambut puterinya.

"Ini sudah jam 8 _Princess.. _kau belum sarapan." Chanyeol membantu puterinya itu untuk duduk lalu mencuri ciuman di kedua pipi Chelsea yang kemudian membuat anaknya terkikik geli berusaha menghindar.

"Aaaahh Daddy nanti merusak kuncirannya!"

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan teriakan Chelsea karena dia terus mencium pipi puterinya berulang kali.

"Daddy kan rindu padamu _Princess."_ Chanyeol membawa badan Chelsea untuk duduk pada pangkuannya, mengusap kepala anak itu dan memperhatikan bahwa puterinya semakin hari bertumbuh dan bukan lagi bayi kecil yang merengek padanya.

"Daddy juga rindu dengan Baekhyunnie?" Chelsea mendongak kearah Chanyeol, gadis kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud menggoda sang ayah.

"Jangan beri tahu Baekhyunnie tentang itu." Chanyeol berbisik dan keduanya tersenyum saling memahami. "Habiskan sarapanmu. Daddy akan ganti baju dan kita berangkat setelahnya."

Chelsea mengangguk patuh, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar, ia menyempatkan diri berdoa sebelum akhirnya menyantap satu per satu sajian makanan untuk sarapannya yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Ayah.

"Baekhyunnie.. Daddy merusak kuncirannya." Anak itu lekas berucap ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menyusul diirnya untuk duduk bersama. Wanita itu sempat tersenyum lalu berada di posisi belakangnya merapikan kembali kunciran yang sempat ia buat terhadap rambut Chelsea.

"Nah, sudah rapi lagi." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chelsea dan ikut terduduk disamping anak itu.

"Daddy bilang.. Daddy merindukan Baekhyunnie.. hati – hati.. nanti kalau Daddy kembali pasti Daddy memeluk dan mencium Baekhyunnie." suara Chelsea berbisik kearah Baekhyun dan wanita itu tidak bisa menahan rasa tawanya mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan Chelsea padanya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" suara Chanyeol lebih dulu bergabung bersama keduanya. Chelsea nampak memasang wajah polosnya ketika melihat sang Daddy akan duduk pada kursi dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Daddy duduk disini!" suaranya sedikit berteriak dengan tangannya menunjuk kearah kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Chelsea masih merindukan Daddy.."

Chanyeol melihat tak percaya kearah puterinya itu lalu terarah pada sosok wanita yang tengah menahan senyuman dihadapannya.

"Baiklah." Suaranya menurut dan membuat sang anak kecil itu bertepuk tangan lalu melakukan tos dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. "Kalian merencanakan sesuatu." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan Chelsea dan Baekhyun secara bergantian yang mana keduanya kini memperlihatkan wajah tidak bersalah dan berpura – pura menikmati makanan sarapan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tidak memperpanjang masalah sebelumnya karena tepat ketika ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 30 menit, dan itu pertanda untuk Ia dan Chelsea harus lekan pergi menuju sekolah anak perempuannya.

Baekhyun memberikan sedikt bantuan dengan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan Chelsea lalu merapikan sedikit dandanan anak perempuan itu.

"Baekhyunnie tidak ikut?" rengekkan kembali terdengar setiap saat ia akan pergi berangkat sekolah atau pun kelas _ballet_, Baekhyun hanya akan membantunya bersiap dan membiarkan ia pergi dengan sang Daddy.

"Tidak sayang.. Baekhyunnie akan menunggu disini ya.." Baekhyun membelai pipi anak itu.

"Baekhyunnie ikut menjemput Chelsea yaa.." tapi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Chelsea lebih terlihat manja dan bahkan wajahnya nampak merenggut memohon kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan terus mendongak agar wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya bisa mengerti keinginannya itu.

"Chels.. _come on.._"

"Daddy… Baekhyunnie boleh ikut menjemput Chelsea yaa.._pleaseee.." _kali ini ia merengek sembari melompat – lompat untuk menarik perhatian dua orang dewasa disana.

"Jangan melompat – lompat." Chanyeol sempat memperingati sebelum ia ikut memohon kearah Baekhyun untuk mengabulkan permintaan puterinya itu.

"Baekhyunnie pleaseeee.." kali ini anak perempuan itu memohon dengan kedua tangannya menyatu sempurna dengan badannya yang meliuk – liuk.

"Okey. Okey.. aku akan ikut menjemputmu nanti."

"Yesseeeuu! Daddy let's go."

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan sikap Chelsea yang dengan mudahnya berubah ketika mendengar jawaban yang diberikan olehnya. Chanyeol bahkan ikut nampak tidak percaya dan tertawa sembari berlalu membawa puterinya dalam gandenga tangannya dan mereka berdua pamit pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dalam unit apartemennya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Setelah merapikan sisa – sisa sarapan dan juga sedikit kekacauan di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa laptop dan juga bantal miliknya untuk kembali ke unit apartemennya. Ia meletakkan baju – baju kotornya, menyalakan mesin cuci untuk mengerjakan tumpukkan baju kotor didalamnya lalu merebahkan badannya untuk sekedar beristirahat sebelum ia kembali memulai mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

Menjadi karyawan _freelance _membuat Baekhyun memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk bersantai dan tidak berpatokan pada waktu bekerja seperti karyawan kantoran lainnya. Biasanya ia akan menhabiskan waktu lebih panjang untuk mengerjakan semua projek design yang tengah ditawarkan padanya pada pagi hingga malam hari sampai Chanyeol pulang. Bahkan meskipun Chelsea tengah bersamanya, ia tetap bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaanya.

Suara notifikasi terdengar dari ponselnya ketika ia masih menikmati merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang, pesan dari Seung-wan terihat nampak pada layarnya.

_**Kapan kau akan pulang ke Korea? Pernikahanku akan terjadi bulan depan!**_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh adiknya lalu melihat pada kalender meja yang ada pada nakas didekat ranjangnya. Bulan depan adiknya akan menikah dan hal ini masih tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Baekhyun seorang.

**Aku akan pulang seminggu sebelum pernikahanmu.**

Ia mengetikkan balasannya dan segera mengirim pada kontak Seung-wan disana.

Dan seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan, adiknya itu akan langsung melakukan panggilan telepon padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"_Selalu seperti itu!" _Seung-wan memprotest cara penyapaan yang Baekhyun lakukan setiap kali mereka melakukan panggilan telepon. _"Tidakkah kau berubah? Yang aku ingat Baekhyunnieku sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain, kenapa dia masih sedingin ini kala adiknya menelepon."_

Baekhyun nampak terbatuk kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya disana. "Apa maksudnya dengan ucapanmu itu?"

"_Tapi aku benar kan?"_

"Tidak." Baekhyun berguling pada ranjangnya sembari memeluk guling tidurnya.

"_Aish. Oh, apa Chanyeol akan datang? Undangannya sudah aku kirimkan pada kantornya yang ada di Korea.."_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan adiknya mengenai kedatangan Chanyeol pada acara pernikahan Seung-wan nantinya. "Haruskah ia datang? Maksudku.. haruskah aku datang bersama dengannya"

"_Tentu saja!" _Seung-wan berteriak disana. _"Baekhyunnie.. dia adalah kekasihmu dan aku ingin melihat kalian berdua berada di pernikahanku. Oh bersama Chelsea juga—kyaaaa—ini akan menjadi pemandangan langka!" _

"Tidak usah berteriak—aish!"

"_Aaaahhh aku ingin cepat – cepat menikah!" _

Mendengar teriakan adikya untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lalu membuang ponselya ke sembarang arah demi menghindari pecahnya gendang telinganya karena sang adik selalu berteriak setiap saat padanya.

"_Oh! Ngomong – ngomong kau harus menjaga pola makanmu." _

"Kenapa begitu?"

"_Gaunmu sudah jadi sesuai dengan ukuran contoh gaun yang kau kirimkan tiga bulan lalu, dan itu berarti ukuran badanmu harus sama dengan ukuran badanmu tiga bulan lalu. Ingat! Diet!" _

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul kepalanya karena dirinya ikut terlibat dalam acara pernikahan adiknya sedari awal ditambah ia sendiri pun harus mengikuti Seung-wan untuk melakukan diet demi menjaga ukuran badannya.

"Lalu kalau berat badanku bertambah kenapa?"

"_Ya tidak boleh!" _

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya.

"_Tidak ada gaun cadangan dengan ukuran lebih besar untuk dirimu.. maka dari itu saat kau tiba dan gaunya tidak sesuai berarti kau harus puasa sampai berat badanmu turun!"_

"Itu penyiksaan namanya!"

"_Itulah mengapa ada diet Baekhyunniee~ sudah, aku mau tidur! Diet Baekhyunniee~ saranghae!"_

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Seung-wan dan memilih untuk beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya karena rasa lapar yang sudah ia rasakan meskipun baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menyantap sarapan yang Chanyeol buatkan.

"Diet apanya.. setiap dua jam aku sudah merasa lapar." Ia bergumam seorang diri, tangannya dengan sangat telaten mengoleskan selai strawberry dan juga selai kacang pada roti tawar gandum yang selalu ia sediakan di dapur apartemennya.

Selain roti lapis dengan selai strawberry dan kacang, Baekhyun juga menyiapkan sereal jagung dan juga susu dingin sebagai makanan keduanya. Semuanya nampak begitu nikmat ketika tersaji didepannya, gigitan pertama dan suapan dari roti lapis dan juga sereal sudah dilakukan dan kini bercampur menjadi satu rasa dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Seharusnya rasa yang ia rasakan dalam mulutnya akan terasan nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus memakannya, tapi kali ini ada rasa aneh yang ia rasakan dan mau tak mau dirinya berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

Bukan hanya rasa aneh dalam mulutnya yang kini terasa tapi pusing dan penat sedikit terasa di kepalanya sehingga dirinya harus duduk sesaat pada lantai kamar mandi.

Dan Chanyeol datang tepat pada waktunya.

Pria itu sudah berada didalam unit apartemen Baekhyun, meletakkan kunci apartemen beserta kunci mobilnya di meja dapur dimana tersajikan roti lapis dan juga sereal yang terlihat masih dalam porsi yang banyak namun ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana. Langkahnya dibawa untuk melihat kondisi kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat kosong juga tapi telinganya mendengar suara lenguhan dan juga _flush _toilet dan itu memandu Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hey.." wajahnya nampak panik melihat Baekhyun yang nampak begitu pucat dan terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. "Ke-kenapa? Kau sakit?" tangan Chanyeol merangkul dan memegang badan Baekhyun dengan erat, ia membawa wanitanya untuk berpindah ke tempat tidur. Mendudukkan Baekhyun disana lalu berlari cepat untuk mengambil air minum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" rasa khawatirnya masih terlihat jelas pada pria itu dan Baekhyun hampir tertawa hanya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Pria itu tengah berlutut dibawah Baekhyun, menggengam salah satu tangannya dan memberikan usapan lembut disana.

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu sekarang." Baekhyun meledeknya sesaat dan itu membuat Chanyeol merenggut kesal. "Aku baik – baik saja.. mungkin susunya sudah tidak bagus jadi membuatku mual." Mereka berdua melihat kearah mangkuk sereal yang masih terletak diatas meja makan.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Bisa tolong ambilkan roti lapisnya, aku masih merasa lapar.." tangan Baekhyun mengusap pipi wajah Chanyeol dan memainkannya layaknya mainan _squishy _milik Chelsea dan pria itu tidak bisa menolak ketika Baekhyun melakukannya.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lagi dan kemudian membawakan roti lapis yang nampak baru mendapatkan satu gigitan kecil dari Baekhyun. Ia memberikan roti itu dan Baekhyun langsung menerima dan memberikan gigitan lainnya.

"Kau masih lapar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Belakangan perutku selalu ingin makan terus."

"Bagus, pipimu semakin berisi." Tangan Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang nampak menggembung karena wanita disampingnya tengah mencoba mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Ish." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan juga memukul tangan Chanyeol yang belum berhenti menjauh dari pipinya.

"Aku tadi sempat memikirkan sesuatu." Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius tetapi pandangannya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tetap melanjutkan menikmati roti lapisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini pikiranku saja.. dan aku pikir bila membicarakannya denganmu akan terdengar lucu."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa sih?" mulutnya masih mengunyah dengan begitu nikmat dan membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin tertawa karena hal itu.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." Perintahnya ia ucapkan dan Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli dengan raut wajahn Chanyeol, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah roti lapisnya hari ini lebih nikmat dari kemarin yang Ia makan.

"Sudah habis." Baekhyun memberi tahukan, menyodorkan piring kosong bekas makanannya kepada Chanyeol lalu bersandar pada lengan pria itu untuk merayu agar Chanyeol mau mengambilkan minuman untuknya. "Tolong yaa~" nada manjanya terdengar dan sangat ampuh membuat Chanyeol menuruti apa pun ucapannya.

"Terima kasih!" ia berucap riang dan setelah menenggak habis setengah isi gelas, Baekhyun memberikannya lagi kepada Chanyeol. "Jadi.. apa yang tadi kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol meletakkan lebih dulu gelas yang Baekhyun minum lalu membersihkan sisa remahan roti dan selai yang ada di sekitar mulut Baekhyun. "Tadi aku berpikir.. bahwa selama kita berpacaran—

Baekhyun merenggut merasa aneh mendengar kata berpacaran yang menunjukkan status keduanya. Dan Chanyeol tertawa langsung begitu melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun disana.

"—selama dua atau tiga bulan belakangan ini.. aku belum pernah mengajamu berkencan."

Kini wajah Baekhyun nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol namun terlihat tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa.

"Berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih.." Chanyeol memperjelas dan ucapannya sama sekali tidak membantu Baekhyun untuk terlihat tenang.

"Ma-maksudmu?" gagap dari suara Baekhyun jelas mengartikan bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Maksudku—dengarkan aku.." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, mengusap dengan lembut sementara dirinya bersitatap dengan sang pemilik tangan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, seperti pasangan pada umumnya—

"Chanyeol aku—

"Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu atau bahkan belum pernah melakukannya. Aku pun juga begitu. Kencan yang aku ingat hanyalah melakukan seks kilat di toilet bar setiap malamnya—ingat?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Baekhyun terkikik geli dan Chanyeol pun ikut serta tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku belum pernah mengalami kencan dengan wanita mana pun, kencan pada umumnya, begitu juga dengan dirimu.. karena itu.. sebelum kita menjemput Chelsea, mungkin ada baiknya kita berdua melakukan kencan singkat hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya tidak yakin dengan ide yang Chanyeol tawarkan untuk rencana hari Sabtu kali ini. Karena biasanya mereka akan menikmati waktu berdua diatas ranjang, bercumbu sebentar lalu tiba waktunya Chanyeol menjemput Chelsea dan mereka bertiga akan menonton film bersama hingga waktu makan malam tiba.

"Kita akan berkencan sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol memberikan kalimat bujukan lainnya agar rencana yang ia inginkan bisa terlaksan. "Hanya kencan biasa, jalan – jalan atau mungkin menonton bioskop—aku dengar _Avengers _akan direlease ulang hari ini."

Ada senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Baekhyun dan akhirnya wanita itu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol.

"Yes!"

"Tidak ada bunga." Pekikan bahagia Chanyeol harus terpotong ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan kalimat sebuah larangan di kegiatan kencan mereka kali ini. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal – hal terlalu romantis karena itu jangan membelikan aku bunga."

Chanyeol nampak mengingat – ingat ucapan Baekhyun lalu mengangguk patuh. "Okey, tidak ada bunga.."

"Dan jangan memaksaku untuk bergandengan tangan denganmu ketika kita berjalan.. aku terlalu risih bila banyak orang yang melihatnya—

"Tapi aku boleh merangkulmu." Chanyeol memotong cepat. "Tidak bisa ditolak, karena kau bisa saja hilang di keramaian kalau aku tidak berada disampingmu untuk merangkul badanmu."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menolak, setidaknya rangkulan yang Chanyeol lakukan bisa saja dilakukan oleh siapapun.

"Jangan menciumku di sembarang tempat." Baekhyun berucap lagi melanjutkan.

"Tidak. Aku boleh menciummu dimana saja."

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun masih merenggut dihadapannya layaknya Chelsea yang tengah merajuk tapi Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak luluh akan permintaan Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Tidak. Kau kekasihku, aku bebas menciummu kapan pun dan dimana pun." Chanyeol mempertegas ucapannya.

Baekhyun nampak menimang – nimang keputusannya lalu memilih untuk mengalah terhadap pria dihadapanny. "Baiklah."

"Good. Sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan mengganti baju lagi.." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum ia kemudian melangkah berlalu keluar apartemen menuju unit apartemennya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengenakkan apa untuk acara kencan perdananya, tidak ada baju yang menurutnya special harus digunakkan untuk moment bersejarah dan langka seperti ini. Namun pada akhirnya baju yang ia pilih adalah kaos berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda pada bagian lehernya lalu memadukan dengan rok jeans berwarna hitam, serta sepatu santai bertali pada kakinya.

Ia sempat melihat pada cermin dikamarnya dan mengangguk memberikan persetujuan mengenai penampilannya sebelum kakinya melangkah cepat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menungu didepan pintu apartemennya.

Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, Chanyeol tengah berdiri disana, mengenakkan kemeja berwarna hitam pada luaran badannya sementara kaos putih ia kenakkan didalamnya serta celana panjang hitam yang sedikit nampak robek pada kedua lututnya.

"Apa kita melakukan telepati dalam memilih baju kali ini?" Chanyeol menggoda melangkah lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan berada di balik punggungnya.

"Ini," kedua tangannya terulur kearah Baekhyun dan wanita itu dibuat tertawa seketika ketika melihat selai strawberry dan juga bungkusan roti ada di tangan Chanyeol. "Kau menolak bunga, maka aku memberikanmu ini supaya perutmu tidak kelaparan saat kita dijalan.

"Wow." Baekhyun nampak tidak percaya dan cukup terhibur dibuatnya. Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajahnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas hingga mendorong dirinya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik." Ia memuji dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan di perut Chanyeol.

"Ayo." Salah satu tangannya terarah pada Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah juluran lidah dari Baekhyun dan kemudian wanita itu melangkah dengan santai memimpin jalan di depan Chanyeol.

"Ada ide kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol menanyakkan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil dan tengah berada di jalanan Kota New York.

"Kau yang mengajakku ngomong – ngomong.." Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan tatapan bercanda kearah pria itu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, melampiaskan dengan mencubit pipi Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus kearah jalanan dan akhirnya ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menuju tempat pertama yang akan mereka kunjungi dalam kencan perdana untuk keduanya.

Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan mengenai berbagai hal, termasuk pengalaman – pengalaman ketika mereka berdua berada di bangku kuliah atau pun mengenai pengalaman Chanyeol selama merawat dan menjaga Chelsea sampai saat ini.

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas setiap hari aku membawa Chelsea ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengambil donor asi." Chanyeol mulai bercerita dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk terlihat teramat antusias mendengarkan. "Suster di rumah sakit itu sudah sangat hapal dengan kami dan ada salah satu dari mereka yang aku pikir mungkin dia menyukaiku atau entahlah—

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol dan pria itu pura – pura meringis kesakitan menghindari.

"Aku serius, sepertinya ia menyukaiku. Karena setiap aku datang, ia akan menyambut kami berdua, ia menggendong Chelsea lalu memintaku menunggu di depan ruangan. Ia bahkan memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku untuk berjaga – jaga kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Chelsea dan aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya."

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan pandangannya masih terfokus kedepan.

"Bohong."

"Sungguhan." Ia membalas melihat kearah Baekhyun, "Ia tidak ada dalam hitungan wanita yang pernah aku setubuhi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyetubuhinya?"

Tangan Chanyeol menepuk – nepuk pahanya seakan – akan tengah membuat suara musiknya yang sama dengan lagu yang tengah berputar pada pemutar musik didalam mobilnya.

"Aku berhenti menyetubuhi wanita ketika usia kehamilan Yoora menginjak umur 5 atau 6 bulan.."

Baekhyun nampak bingung diawalnya namun masih setia mendengarkan.

"Perutnya sudah membuncit dan ia selalu mengeluh sakit dia area pinggangnya, bahkan ada saat dimana ia tidak bisa bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan aku rasa itu adalah pemandangan paling menyakitkan buatku. Ia hamil dan menderita."

"Lalu.."

"Disitu aku berpikir, bila aku mengalami kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek itu terhadap Yoora, wanita itu akn merasa kesakitan dan penderitaan yang sama dengan apa yang Yoora rasakan. Aku belum siap untuk hal itu dan tidak mau mengalaminya saat itu. Melihat Yoora menderita seperti itu cukup membuatku panik, kau bisa bayangkan bila aku harus mengurus dua wanita disaat bersamaan?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan dalam seakan – akan ia tengah memuja bagaimana pria itu yang mampu berubah hanya karena seorang wanita yang teramat ia sayangi.

"Kenapa? Kau mengagumiku?" tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang akan selalu menggoda Baekhyun dimanapun dan kapan pun. "Kita sampai." Ia berucap demikian ketika membawa mobilnya masuk dalam basement parkir sebuah gedung. Mobilnya bergerak mencari salah satu tempat parkir yang tersedia dan setelahnya mereka berdua memasuki lift dan Chanyeol langsung menekan angka lantai 102.

"Ki-kita di Empire State?" Baekhyun nampak melihat informasi yang berada di lift tersebut dan tepat ketika lift bergerak naik, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengan pria tersebut. Chanyeol memanfaatkan saat itu dengan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sampai mereka tiba di lantai yang dituju.

"Empire State Building!" suaranya terdengar nampak bahagia meskipun wanita disampingnya menunduk takut dan tidak mau berjauhan dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawa kita kesini?!" Baekhyu melayangkan protest karena sejujurnya ia memiliki _phobia _terhadap ketinggian.

"Untuk melihat pemandangan." Dan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai _Phobia _Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara tenang serta wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Aku takut ketinggian." Baekhyun merenggut sedih dan kini giliran Chanyeol terserang kepanikan mulai merasa bersalah.

"A-aku tidak tahu.. Maafkan aku.." suara Chanyeol terdengar nampak bersalah. "Kita pergi ke tempat lain ya."

Chanyeol sudah siap merangkul badan Baekhyun dan membawa wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam lift dan turun menuju lantai basement. Tapi Baekhyun nampak ragu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya bagaimana antusias para wisatawan lainnya menikmati pemandangan menggunakan teropong yang sudah disiapkan. Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju teropong yang berada sekitar 10 langkah darinya. Ia sudah berada diatas gedung tertinggi di New York dan tidak mungkin ia harus mundur hanya karena tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya melangkah untuk melihat bagaimana pemandangan indah kota New York dilihat dari atas.

"Jangan jauh – jauh dariku." Ia memperingati Chanyeol yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

"Tidak akan." Pria itu tersenyum bahagia disana dan mereka berdua akhirnya melangkah bersama menuju salah teropong yang terdekat dan bergantian melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari puncak gedung Empire State.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Ini pertama kalinya dan aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke lantai itu." Baekhyun masih membayangkan ketinggian yang ia rasakan dan juga bagaimana pemandangan kota New York setelah ia melihat langsung dari puncak tertinggi gedung itu." Seung-wan bahkan gagal mengajakku kesana."

"Maafkan aku.. aku benar – benar tidak tahu kau takut akan ketinggian."

Mereka berdua masih memperdebatkan masalah ketakutkan Baekhyun diselingin dengan rasa takjub melihat sebagian kota New York terlihat dari posisi tadi.

"Kita mendapatkan fotonya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ada di ponselku."

Baekhyun nampak lega dan tersenyum senang setelahnya, "Aku akan menunjukan pada Seung-wan nantinya, dia pasti tidak percaya aku mendapatkan foto kota New York langsung dari Empire State."

"Berarti tempat kencan pertama kita tidak gagal bukan?" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya melihat kearah Baekhun yang juga tengah bersandar pada kursi mobil.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun disana. Ciuman singkat ia lakukan dengan begitu dalam lalu kembali terfokuskan pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Kemana lagi tujuan kita?" kini Baekhyun nampak lebih antusias melanjutkan acara kencan mereka.

"Tidak ada lagi ketinggian." Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "Dan kau sudah merasa lapar."

"Betul sekali!" Baekhyun membalas riang dan tertawa kecil.

"Kita akan makan siang kalau begitu."

"Yes! Go go!"

Rasanya cukup wajar kalau Chanyeol tidak berhentinya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bagaimana kepribadian wanita itu yang sesungguhnya amatlah polos dan juga sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan sikap dingin yang selama ini diperlihatkan.

"Korea Way?"Baekhyun mengucapkan salah satu petunjuk jalan dan tepat dimana Chanyeol membawa mobilnya berbelok kearah tersebut lalu masuk kembali pada area basement sebuah gedung untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**File sambungannya dicari dulu yaa. **

**Secepatnya akan update bagian keduanya 🙂**

**Terima kasih yg masih nunggu update ff ini. See you soon!**


	16. 16

"Aku tidak mau duduk bersebelahan denganmu." Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar aneh bagi Chanyeol tepat ketika seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka pada meja makan di restoran Korea tepat di _Korean Way _tempat mereka saat ini. Tapi pria itu tidak bisa menolak, cukup sebuah helaan pasrah menerima segala penolakan dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan semua penolakan dari Baekhyun terlebih ketika ia ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkinkah ini karma karena dulu ia pernah menolak beberapa wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Mereka menyamankan diri ketika sudah mendaratkan bokong pada kursi masing – masing lalu disibukkan dengan membolak balik menu makanan untuk mencari pesanan yang ingin mereka nikmati saat itu.

Chanyeol memulai lebih dulu menyebutkan beberapa menu pesanan dan Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pun tak berniat membantah karena semua yang disebukan oleh pria itu memenuhi persyaratan sesuai dengan seleranya saat ini.

"Aku mau Soju." Setelah Chanyeol merincikan semua pesanan makanan dan minuman, Baekhyun menambahkan satu pesanan yang kemudian dilarang oleh Chanyeol sedetik kemudian dengan nada suara hangat.

"Tapi aku mau.."

"Tidak." Suara hangat Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin dan terdengar tak ingin dibantah, tapi kali ini yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sang wanita keras kepala.

"Aku mau."

"Tidak. Cukup Baek." Chanyeol menatap, memberi penekanan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah larangan keras. "Terima Kasih, itu saja pesanan kami." Kini ia beralih pada sang pelayan yang masih bingung sehabis mendengarkan dan melihat dari sikap diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh minum Soju?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal terhadap Chanyeol setelah sang pelayan melangkah pergi, wanita itu bahkan memberikan cubitan pada punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja dan tak bergerak.

"Perutmu bermasalah, ingat? Kau baru saja memuntahkan susu beberapa saat lalu dan mau meminum Soju? Kau mau muntah kembali disini?"

Baekhyun membeo mengingat – ingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu di dalam apartemennya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak lama tidak minum Soju.." kini ia merengek, berharap jurus saktinya akan kembali mempan melawan Chanyeol yang galak saat ini namun apa adanya, pria dihadapannya menggeleng dan bahkan enggan untuk melihat wajahnya yang nampak merengut bertingkah imut layaknya gadis kecil seusia Chelsea.

"Nanti, setelah perutmu tidak bermasalah kita bisa meminum Soju bersama." Ucapan ajakan Chanyeol terdengar menjanjikan dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menurut.

"Bisa tidak.. tidak usah mengusap punggung tanganku." Namun Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam setelah memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol bergerak pada tangannya. Dan pria itu membalas dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat begitu konyol dan Baekhyun sungguh membenci raut wajah itu.

Sang pelayan kembali datang dengan membawakan satu per satu porsi makanan yang telah Chanyeol pesan, perhatian Baekhyun kembali teralihkan ketika melihat barisan irisan daging mentah yang siap dipanggang dekat mereka serta beberapa sayuran segar tersaji di meja makan mereka.

Chanyeol menjadi koki sesaat disana. Ia menugaskan dirinya sendiri untuk memanggang daging – daging tersebut sementara Baekhyun menjadi penikmat yang baik menyantap satu per satu daging yang tengah matang.

"Hmm~" gumaman kenikmatan ia lontarkan setelah segumpal bungkus daging dibalut daun selada masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Suapi aku." Ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah dan bahkan tubuhnya menegang layaknya ketakuta

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah memperkirakan jawaban yang ia dapat ketika meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapkan makanan padanya. Penolakan akan ia dapatkan, tapi meskipun sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Chanyeol bersikeras mencoba.

Lantas sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol hanya untuk mengurangi sebuah rasa kecewa dan membuat Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan permintaannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu, bolehkan?" gerak tangannya perlahan meletakkan beberapa pilihan makanan untuk terbungkus pada daun selada lalu setelahnya diarahkan langsung kearah mulut Baekhyun.

Wanita itu masih duduk dalam posisi kaku, matanya bahkan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dan juga seakan – akan takut akan pemikiran beberapa pasang mata yang ia bayangkan tengah melihat kearah mereka berdua saat ini.

"Tidak mau juga?" Chanyeol masih menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A-a.." suara Baekhyun terbata. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia katakana, Chanyeol lebih dulu membalasnya dengan gerak tangan pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Lalu pria itu melahap makanan yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol nampak biasa saja tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan dalam diam dan diliputi rasa bersalah setelahnya. Pria dihadapannya terlihat biasa saja dan menerima segala sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukkan sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sementara tangannya memainkan beberapa butir nasi dimangkuknya dengan sumpit. "Ma-maaf karena aku belum bisa terlalu terbuka mengenai hubungan kita.."

Chanyeol perlahan – lahan mengurangi gerak mulutnya dalam mengunyah, meletakkan sumpitnya dengan pelan sembari menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Meminta maaf lagi?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Baekhyun membalas dengan wajahnya masih menunduk enggan untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah Chanyeol lalu tangannya tergerak menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal. Ia menarik kepalan itu dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dengan gerakkan cepat.

"Aku tidak marah masalah tadi.." Chanyeol memulai memberikan penjelasan demi meluruskan masalah kecil yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. "Itu hanya masalah kecil, dan aku tidak masalah karena kau belum terbiasa dengan itu.. jadi ya.. aku tidak marah."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, masih ragu untuk menatap Chanyeol. "T-tapi kau pasti benci melihat sikapku seperti ini terus.."

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin.. tapi yang terpenting kau masih menjadi kekasihku."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain meskipun Baekhyun masih menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Kita sepasang kekasih, dan aku akan menerima apapun hal yang kau sukai dan bahkan tidak kau sukai, sekalipun ketika kita tengah melakukan kencan seperti hari ini. Aku mengajakmu berkencan karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa hubungan kita tidak hanya sebatas hubungan diatas ranjang dan hanya saling memuaskan gairah sesaat. Aku ingin hubungan kita layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.. kau mengerti kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mana senyumannya untukku?" Chanyeol menggodanya, mengusap pipi wajah Baekhyun lalu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya agar terbentuk sebuah senyuman dan hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu Baekhyun luluh dibuatnya.

"Iihh~" suara mengelak Baekhyun terdengar karena mulai merasa risih ketika Chanyeol memainkan pipi wajahnya dengan cubitan gemas.

Setelah keadaan lebih tenang, mereka kembali menikmati acara makan siang meskipun tidak terlalu banyak pembicaraan yang dilakukan setelahnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku menjemput Chelsea." Chanyeol berucap sembari merangkul badan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua tengah berada didepan gerbang sekolah Chelsea, bersandar pada badan mobil Chanyeol dengan mata keduanya terpaku pada sebuah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memandang kearah Chanyeol lalu dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. "Sebenarnya aku rindu masa – masa kecil seusia Chelsea, pergi sekolah, bermain, dan menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah ketika jam pulang sekolah karena pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan siapa yang akan menjemputku saat itu, Ibuku kah, atau Ayahku.. selalu salah satu dari mereka.."

"Dasar manja." Chanyeol menggoda dan Baekhyun membalas dengan memukul bagian dada pria itu.

"Itu menyenangkan asal kau tahu." Baekhyun memberikan pembenaran setelahnya. "Biasanya kami anak perempuan akan menanyakkan kepada teman yang lain, siapa yang menjemput, kemana setelah pulang sekolah, dan saat itu aku selalu bangga mengatakan siapapun yang menjemputku akan membawaku pergi makan siang lalu bermain di tempat bermain sebelum kita mengarah pulang."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dan turut berpikir apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya mengingat semua hal itu juga ia lakukan ketika dirinya menjemput Chelsea.

"Aku pikir itu adalah hal kecil dan biasa saja.."

"Aniya.. itu adalah hal paling bahagia bagi anak – anak seusia Chelsea." Baekhyun membenarkan lagi. "Karena ketika kita beranjak tumbuh lebih dewasa, masa sekolah menengah dan lebih lanjut ke jenjang perkuliahan. Kedua orang tuamu tidak mungkin akan menjemput dan mengajakmu bermain seperti saat kanak - kanak." Setelahnya suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih begitu juga dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak sendu.

"Well, aku akan menjemput Chelsea bahkan sampai dia kerja sekali pun." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik lainnya berusaha membuat Baekhyun melupakan kenangan masa lalu yang mungkin saja tidak baik untuk ia ingat saat ini.

"Ck! Dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang bisa menjemputnya Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku bahkan belum bisa membayangkan mengenai hal itu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tenang saja.. itu masih sangat amat lama—ah aku ingin ke toilet." Baekhyun menjauhkan badannya lalu berjalan begitu saja untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolah Chelsea untuk mencari dimana letak toiletnya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih mematung dalam diam memperhatikan punggung wanita itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang ketika pintu tertutup. Matanya seakan – akan enggan untuk berpaling kearah lain selagi pikirannya melayang jauh, hingga getaran ponsel yang berada didalam kantung celana jeansnya berhasil membuyarkan semuanya.

_Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat sebelum niatan untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

_Apa maksud pesanmu tadi?_

Jari tangannya telah bergerak lebih dulu mengetikkan rentetan kalimat sebagai balasan dari pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan di ponselnya. Namun keadaan hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan baik hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih menghapus seluruh kalimat yang sudah diketik dan memilih untuk menelepon Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Dan panggilannya begitu cepat mendapatkan jawaban.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menanyakkan hal seperti itu?"_

Tidak ada sahutan salam atau pun pertanyaan apa kabar mengenai dirinya, baik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bahkan sama – sama lebih mendahulukan pokok permasalahan yang sempat ditanyakkan pada Kyungsoo kemarin malam melalui pesan telepon.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Chanyeol menjawab asal. "Gejala yang aku sebutkan benar kan? Kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama? Yoora pun dulu demikian—

"_Chanyeol, dengar. Kita membicarakan Baekhyun.. dan aku yakin pasti ia lebih menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya—dia tidak hamil. Baekhyun tidak mungkin hamil anakmu. Dia pasti lebih hati – hati dalam hubungan bercinta. Dia lebih berpengalaman—"_

Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya nyatanya tidak cukup puas melawan pemikiran Chanyeol sejak beberapa hari belakangan mengenai perubahan pada tubuh kekasihnya dan juga segala gejala – gejala seperti nafsu makan yang bertambah, mual dan pusing di waktu yang berbeda. Terlebih ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana keadaan bagian perut bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"_Baekhyun pasti lebih pintar untuk menjaga semuanya.. dia tidak mungkin ceroboh sampai membuat dirinya hamil—"_

"Bagaimana kalau iya Kyungsoo-ya? Bagaimana kalau Dokter mengatakan dia hamil hm?" Chanyeol langsung memotong tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo lebih banyak yang pada akhirnya hanya menyimpulkan sebuah penolakan dan enggan menerima bila kenyataannya Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini.

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar menghela nafas dengan pelan dan ada jeda keterdiaman sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara kembali.

"_Dengar.. maaf kalau aku sedari tadi menekankan ketidakmungkinan Baekhyun hamil anakmu—aku hanya melihat dari pengalaman dirinya sebelumnya yang sangat – sangat protektif mengenai hal ini saat bermain seks dengan banyak pria. Ia meminum pil kb, ia bahkan ke dokter untuk memasang alat didalam tubuhnya—_

"Bisa saja dia lupa meminumnya!" nada kesal mulai terdengar dalam teriakan Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol.." _Kyungsoo kembali berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. _"Boleh aku berbicara sampai selesai dulu?"_

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari mulut pria itu namun karena Kyungsoo didiamkan begitu saja maka wanita yang berada jauh berpuluh – puluh kilometer itu mulai melanjutkan. _"Dulu ia melakukan segala pencegahan, intinya ia tidak memungkinkan sedikit pun membiarkan ada peluang untuk bisa membuatnya hamil. Dulu." _Kyungsoo menekankan kata diakhirnya, berharap Chanyeol bisa memahami maksud dari perkataannya.

"_Dan kalau kau memang menginginkan ia untuk melakukan test.. aku sangat menyarankan kau mengajaknya. Lakukan test bersama, datang ke rumah sakit atau mungkin kau akan menyeret dia langsung berhadapan dengan dokter kandungan atau apapun lakukan sebisamu, karena apa? Kalau kau membiarkan ia mengetahui kehamilannya seorang diri.. yang aku takutkan ia tidak akan pernah memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal itu."_

Chanyeol menutup matanya, kepalan menunduk sesaat lalu bergerak menghadap kearah langit – langit dimana gumpalan – gumpalan awan berada.

"Itu yang aku takutkan.." lirih suara Chanyeol terdengar seakan – akan ia tengah mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Mengetahui perubahan dari tubuh kekasihnya dengan segala gejala – gejala yang pernah ia saksikan sendiri bagaimana hormone kehamilan mulai berkembang bersamaan dengan janin didalam tubuh kekasihnya, bayi mereka. Anak mereka.

"_Tenangkan dirimu lebih dulu, aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya.. tapi aku juga tidak memintamu untuk gegabah. Tunggu sampai kau benar – benar tenang, lalu bicarakan masalah ini dengan Baekhyun, kalian berdua harus mengetahuinya bersama. Dan apapun yang terjadi nantinya.. itu urusan belakangan, kau mengerti?!" _Kyungsoo mengingatkan, menekankan saran yang ia berikan berharap Chanyeol bisa melakukannya.

Sementara yang tengah diberikan penjelasan dan juga saran begitu panjang kembali terdiam, memikirkan kembali saran yang diberikan adik iparnya yang mana sudah mengenal Baekhyun lebih lama dibandingkan dirinya. Pikirannya pun mulai memikirkan kembali segala kemungkinan mengenai pilihan apa yang bisa ia ambil sebagai jawaban dari kecurigaannya saat ini.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun menyempatkan mengelilingi lingkungan sekolah Chelsea setelah ia selesai dari toilet, suasana sekolah swasta di Kota New York itu betul – betul mencerminkan kelas atas dilihat dari keadaan sekelilingnya labirin – labirin dan juga model ruangan kelas yang berada disana. Dirinya enggan mengintip lebih jauh untuk berkeliling lebih jauh hingga ke lantai empat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling hanya disekitar lantai satu dimana posisinya saat ini.

Sesuai melihat kondisi beberapa ruangan kelas, ia beralih untuk melihat beberapa ruangan laboratory yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Melihat – lihat informasi pengumuman yang tertempel di majalah dinding lalu langkahnya bergerak kearah ruangan laboratory.

"_Memangnya ibu-mu bekerja sebagai apa, sampai ia tidak pernah menjemputmu di sekolah? Bukannya hanya ayahmu yang bekerja?" _tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mendengar suara anak – anak yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya yang lain dari balik ruang ganti.

"_Ibuku mengatakan Chelsea tidak mempunyai Ibu.. apa itu benar?" _suara anak lain terdengar dan langkah Baekhyun benar – benar terhenti karena samar – samar ia mendengar nama Chelsea disebutkan.

"_Kau tidak mempunyai Ibu? Kenapa? Kemana Ibumu?"_

"_Chelsea, Kenapa tidak mau jawab?"_

"_Ibu-ku sibuk.. dia bekerja dengan Daddy.. dan belum ada waktu.." _dan Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa puteri Chanyeol, Chelsea tengah berada ditengah – tengah perbincangan anak – anak lainnya. Itu suara Chelsa, dan puteri Chanyeol itu tengah berbohong kepada teman – temannya yang menuntut jawaban hanya karena Chelsea tidak pernah terlihat dijemput oleh Ibu-nya.

_Inikah alasan Chelsea meminta ia datang menjemputnya?_

Secara mengejutkan suara hatinya dan juga pikirannya mengatakan demikian dan nyatanya itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan perilaku anak – anak didalam sana yang tengah menanyakkan hal kecil seperti itu terlebih itu adalah masalah pribadi.

Bunyi bel yang berdering nyaring mengejutkan Baekhyun dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chelsea keluar dari ruangan gantinya. Menunggu gadis itu keluar dan juga untuk melihat siapa saja anak – anak yang sudah tidak sopan mengusik puteri Chanyeol itu. Dan seperti yang Baekhyun perkirakan, beberapa anak satu per satu mulai keluar dari ruangan ganti itu, Baekhyun mengawasi satu per satu bahkan matanya tidak berpaling sedikit pun meskipun keadaan lorong mulai dipenuhi beberapa siswa lainnya yang berlalu lalang.

"Chels!" Baekhyun memanggil, mengangkat salah satu tangannya guna melambai kearah anak itu dan tentunya disambut dengan senyuman lebar karena Chelsea jelas tidak menyangka sosok Baekhyun akan menjemput dan menunggunya didalam sekolah.

Anak itu tidak membalas memanggil, namun kakinya berlari cepat untuk bisa mendekap badan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie datang.." lirih anak itu menahan tangisannya entah karena terlalu bahagia atau ia masih merasa begitu sedih mengingat beberapa saat lalu teman – temannya tengah memojokkan dirinya.

Baekhyun nampak menunduk, sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi badan Chelsea, "Tentu saja.." ucapnya dengan senyuman berusaha untuk menghibur gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Chels.." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik yang mana apa yang ia ucapkan kearah anak itu kini membuat tatapan tidak percaya dari Chelsea.

"Bo-bolehkah?" Chelsea bertanya ragu setelah Baekhyun selesai berbisik dan ucapannya dianggukki oleh Baekhyun.

"Chelsea?" selang beberapa detik, suara lain memanggil Chelsea dan Baekhyun yang melihat kearah pemilik suara memiliki pemikiran bahwa ketiga anak – anak yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya dan memanggil nama Chelsea adalah ketiga anak yang mengganggu Chelsea, mempertanyakkan dimana Ibunya.

"_Mereka temanmu,_ _Princess?_" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chelsea, mendekatkan anak itu untuk berada tepat disampingnya.

Dan Chelsea menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat kearah Baekhyun lebih dulu lalu kearah ketiga temannya. _"Um.. me-mereka teman Chelsea.. Mom."_ Satu kata singkat diakhirnya ia ucapkan dengan jelas dan berhasil membuat beberapa anak – anak lainnya terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Baekhyun bersyukur kali ini ia berpenampilan cukup wajar, meskipun hanya mengenakkan atasan putih dan juga rok jeans berwarna hitam.. setidaknya ia berpenampilan cukup sopan untuk berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"_Hai.. kalian teman – teman Chelsea?" _Baekhyun memulai aktingnya menjadi sosok Ibu dari Chelsea yang mana sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang beberapa waktu lalu untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi teman – teman Chelsea yang teramat kurang ajar—_menurutnya._

Ketiga anak itu nampak begitu canggung dan juga tidak siap mendapatkan sambutan dari sosok wanita yang tengah dikenalkan sebagai sosok Ibu dari teman mereka.

"_Ha-halo tante.." _suara mereka serempak mengucapkan kata halo dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum seadanya.

"_Come on Chels, Daddy sudah menunggu didepan." _ Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chelsea lalu mereka berdua melangkah beriringin sambil berbincang mengenai kegiatan kelas _ballet _yang baru saja selesai dilakukan oleh Chelsea.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang nampak begitu khawatir karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung kembali setelah wanita itu ijin pergi ke toilet dan juga sosok puterinya belum terlihat pula sedangkan teman – teman dari kelas balletnya sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolah mereka. Berulang kali ia mencoba menelepon ponsel Baekhyun tapi nyatanya wanita itu meninggalkan ponselnya didalam mobil.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah nampak Baekhyun dan Chelsea bergandengan tangan berjalan keluar dari pintu sekolahnya, menuruni tangga dan nampak puteri kecilnya lebih ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Chelsea melihat dimana Chanyeol berada, puterinya melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun berlalu untuk berlari untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan juga memeluk sosok sang ayah.

"Hey _Princess.." _Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun, menciumnya pucuk kepalanya lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil terus memamerkan senyumannya.

"Hey _you.._" kini ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk merangkul Baekhyun, turut menciumnya pula dan mempertanyakkan kemana saja wanita itu dalam bisikan pelan yang ikut dibalas Baekhyun dengan nada berbisik akan menjelaskanya nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Daddy.. Baekhyunnie bilang mulai Senin besok dia mau menjemput Chelsea di sekolah." Ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan Chelsea membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Mereka baru saja tiba di apartemen Chanyeol guna untuk beristirahat sebentar karena Chelsea harus berganti pakaian sebelum acara kencan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dilanjutkan.

"Kenapa begitu? Irene sudah memiliki tugas untuk menjemputmu setiap harinya.. Dan Daddy selalu berusaha menjemput kalau tidak ada pekerjaan, hm."

"Aniya.. Chelsea mau Baekhyunnie yang menjemput mulai Senin besok." Chelsea menekankan lagi permintaannya. "Baekhyunnie yang bilang seperti itu."

Dan kini Chanyeol mempertanyakkan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk santai di sofa tengah memperhatikan perdebatan antara Ayah dan juga anak.

"Cuci muka, tangan dan kaki.. lalu ganti baju." Chanyeol mengalihkan, memerintahkan puterinya untuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya menyusul duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"Jadi.. kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Chanyeol lebih dulu memulai.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, diusap secara perlahan sedangkan dirinya tengah menarik nafas pelan sebelum kembali bernafas normal untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar teman – teman Chelsea tadi.. tengah menanyakkan kenapa puterimu tidak pernah dijemput oleh Ibunya." Baekhyun memberikan jeda agar Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Oh."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku membicarakan denganmu lebih dulu.. aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar bagaimana mereka memojokkan Chelsea dan juga terkesan mengejek puterimu, aku menunggu mereka selesai, dan ketika aku melihat Chelsea keluar dari ruangan gantinya aku berbisik kepadanya.. aku meminta ia mengenalkan aku sebagai Ibu-nya.." suara Baekhyun semakin terdengar menghilang diakhirnya ragu menunggu bagaimana tanggapan Chanyeol mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, ia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya enggan untuk melihat bagaiman raut wajah pria didepannya.

Sementara tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat bagaimana dirinya teramat senang mengetahui kekasihnya saat ini cukup berani mengorbankan dirinya dipanggil Ibu dihadapan teman – teman Chelsea.

"Jadi.." Chanyeol bergerak, mendekatkan dirinya untuk duduk begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, tangan kanannya menompang kepalanya yang tengah menghadap ke Baekhyun. "Kau mau jadi Ibu dari Chelsea?" pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan seketika membuat wanita dihadapannya nampak gugup dan tak tahu menjawab apa.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak tahu menjawab apa sebenarnya. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai dihadapannya, tidak mengulang pertanyaannya dan juga tidak memaksakan jawaban dari Baekhyun saat ini.

"Daddy!" Chelsea berteriak menghampiri mereka dengan keduan tangannya yang membawa dua pakaian. "Daddy.. Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea lebih bagus pakai yang mana?" ia bertanya kearah kedua orang dewasa yang seketika terlihat canggung untuk bersikap satu sama lain.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun nampak kaget melihat pilihan dari baju yang Chelsea tunjukkan saat ini, kedua jenis pakaian itu sama – sama berwarna putih dan hanya berbeda dari motif yang ada dan juga model pakaiannya.

"Kenapa putih?" Chanyeol bertanya, menggeser badannya kearah Chelsea yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Daddy dan Baekhyunnie pakai putih.. jadi Chelsea harus pakai putih—biar kita seragam!" anak itu memekik girang hingga tanpa sadar sedikit melompat – lompat dari tempatnya.

"Bagus yang sebelah kanan." Baekhyun menunjuk pilihannya, membuat Chelsea mengangguk menurut dan bergegas masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum dan kini terkikik geli, membayangkan seandainya Baekhyun benar – benar menjadi istrinya, berperan sebagai Ibu bagi Chelsea tentu hidupnya lebih berwarna karena interaksi antara Ibu dan anak itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang nampak mengerut sebal melihat disampingnya Chanyeol terkikik seorang diri.

Ada yang menggeleng menahan diri untuk tidak menjelaskan isi dalam pikirannya namun nyatanya pertahanannya untuk berbohong terlalu lemah ketika melihat delikan mata tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Pasti ada hal aneh yang kau pikirkan!" tuduh Baekhyun dengan kesal dan Chanyeol menggeleng cepat menolak tuduhan seperti yang Baekhyun anggapkan.

"Aku berpikir hal – hal baik.."

"Bohong! Otakmu itu mesum Tuan Park!" kesimpulan Baekhyun lagi – lagi dibalas oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol. "Aku berbicara fakta!" Baekhyun menekankan lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya karena jujur ia ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun dihadapannya yang teramat menggemaskan, terlebih wanita itu bersikeras menganggap dirinya mesum padahal ia tengah membayangkan hal lainnya.

"Aku membayangkan dirimu menjadi istriku." Chanyeol tidak menahan diri untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan dan jujur ia tengah menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun setelahnya, entah itu marah atau pun merasa aneh mengenai pembahasannya.

"Bayangkan kita menikah, kau benar – benar menjadi seorang Istri dan juga sosok Ibu bagi Chelsea—

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Baekhyun memotong dengan wajahnya yang nampak datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Itu hanya bayanganku—"

"Jangan pernah membayangkan hal itu." Lagi suara Baekhyun terdengar datar. "Ki—kita tidak akan pernah berada di tahap itu..dan.. dan.. aku tidak akan menikah.." Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah, nada bicaranya jelas menunjukkan ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas kehidupannya dalam waktu jangka panjang.

Dan Chanyeol merasa terpukul setelahnya, ia mengingat percakapan dengan Kyungsoo bebersapa saat lalu mengenai kecurigaannya selama ini terhadap perubahan diri Baekhyun. Membayangkan ketika wanita itu mengetahui dirinya hamil dan juga niatan Chanyeol untuk menikahinya.

Sudah terlihat jelas Baekhyun akan memilih jalan lain dimana tidak akan ada pernikahan diantara mereka berdua.

"Daddy.. ayo!" ajakan Chelsea menyandarkan lamunan Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana Chelsea dan Baekhyun kini sudah terlihat lebih siap ketimbang dirinya yang masih duduk termenung diatas sofa.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Sampai!"

Suara Chanyeol berusaha terdengar bersemangat, berusaha keras mengesampingkan pikiran lainnya mengenai kehamilan dan juga pernikahan yang rasanya tidak tepat ia pikirkan terlalu serius saat ini, mengingat ia tengah mengajak kekasihnya berkencan beserta puteri kecilnya.

"Daddy, kita akan bermain golf?" Chelsea bertanya ketika pintu mobil terbuka oleh sang Ayah. "Aku mau bersama Baekhyunnie.." dan ajakan tangan sang Ayah ditolak begitu saja setelah melihat Baekhyun berdiri disamping Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal karena belakangan sang puteri lebih terlihat manja dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya, namun tetap saja ia juga suka melihat kedekatan keduanya karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Mereka bertiga tiba di Pier 25 Mini Golf yang terletak di dekat Sungai Hudson, alasan Chanyeol sengaja mengajak mereka bermain di tempat ini karena puteri kecilnya memiliki rasa penasaran dengan permainan ini dan alasan lainnya adalah karena dia sudah sejak lama membayangkan mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda Baekhyun bila wanita itu tidak bisa bermain mini golf—_mesum._

"Seluruh area ini adalah lapangan golf?" Baekhyun memandangi sekelilingnya dimana nampak beberapa lapangan mini area golf dengan beraneka ragam bentuk tingkat kesulitan.

"Um.. kita akan bermain!"

"Yeay!" Chelsea menyusul Baekhyun turut melihat sekelilingnya dan juga nampak lebih semangat. "Baekhyunnie bisa bermain?" ia bertanya kearah wanita dibelakangnya.

"Umm.. _molla.._ aku pernah bermain sebelumnya.. tapi itu sudah lama sekali.."

Chelsea mengangguk, "Daddy bisa bermain golf.." ia menjelaskan dan Baekhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oke, saatnya kita bermain!" Chanyeol menyusul mereka, memberikan 2 _stick _golf kearah Baekhyun dan Chelsea. Lalu setelahnya mereka memulai perjalanan menuju pos – pos lapangan golf yang harus dimainkan.

Chanyeol terfokus untuk mengajari puterinya lebih dulu di awal – awal lapangan yang mereka kunjungi karena semuanya masih terlihat begitu mudah. Untungnya Chelsea lumayan pintar saat diajari olehnya dan mulai terbiasa bermain sendiri di pos lapangan lainnya. Setelah mereka selesai menelusuri lapangan di level – level ringan, Chelsea mulai enggan bermain karena mulai menemukan kesulitan memukul bola – bola golf itu untuk masuk kedalam lubang, terutama karena banyak terdapat berbagai macam halangan yang menyulitkan bola yang ia pukul masuk kedalam lubang permainan.

Lain halnnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tengah saling merangkul satu sama lain di dan mengikuti Chelsea kemanapun anak itu berjalan.

"Daddy ini susah.." anak itu merengek, meminta pertolongan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat tertawa gemas kearah Chelsea, meminta ciuman di pipinya dari Chelsea sebagai syarat sebelum ia menolong puterinya untuk memasukkan bola golf pada lubang yang ada di area lapangan saat ini. Tentu saja Chelsea memberikan ciuman itu dengan segera, dua ciuman sekaligus mendarat di pipi sang ayah.

"_Okey.. let'see." _Chanyeol bersiap, gerak kakinya bersiap sebagai kuda – kuda. Tangannya menggenggam erat _stick golf _di tangannya sementara matanya menatap tajam kearah lubang bolanya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Perlahan – lahan ia bergerak siap mengayun namun masih dalam tahap perkiraan hingga pada saat ia cukup yakin, Chanyeol melayangkan sticknya pada bola putih itu membuatnya terdorong bergerak sedikit melengkung kearah lubang bola namun sayangnya bola itu tidak berhasil masuk dalam lubang.

"Daddy payah." Sedetik kemudian Chelsea menghujat dirinya begitu saja dengan nada kecewa, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang nampak malu, kecewa dan juga merasa sedih puterinya baru saja mengatakan dirinya payah.

"Yaa… itu efek dari angin—"

"Ani!" Chelsea menggeleng, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada menunjukkan dirinya masih begitu kecewa sang ayah tidak terlihat begitu tangguh dihadapannya. "Daddy payah.." mulutnya mengulang lagi kini puteri Chanyeol itu mengerutkan bibirnya. Benar – benar menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Baekhyuniiee.." bahkan kini Chelsea menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak itu sembari menahan tawanya. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pasrah dianggap payah oleh puterinya dan juga malu. "Ayo kita ke lapangan lain.." tangan Chelsea mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju arena lapangan lainnya di level selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengikuti dengan berjalan malas, menaikkin stick golfnya dibahunya.

Chelsea mencoba lagi untuk memukul bola namun lagi – lagi gagal, dan kali ini ia merajuk pada Baekhyun untuk mencoba. Bukan lagi kepada sang Ayah.

"Mana ciuman untukku." Baekhyun menyodorkan pipinya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu dan tentunya Chelsea memberikannya dengan senang hati, dua ciuman yang sama seperti yang Chelsea lakukan kepada Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bersiap, ia sempat melihat kearah Chanyeol yang memperhatikan meskipun hati pria itu masih merasa sedih karena puterinya. "Mau mengajarkanku?" ucap Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol yang mana membuat kekasihnya nampak terkejut mendengar ajakannya.

Seringai Baekhyun adalah bentuk penawaran yang tidak mungkin ditolak Chanyeol begitu saja, meskipun Chelsea memekik tidak ingin Daddynya membantu Baekhyun, tapi tidak mungkin Chanyeol menolak begitu saja bukan.

Pria itu bergerak sigap berpindah posisi berada tepat dibelakang Baekhyun saat ini, tanpa permisi atau bahkan diberikan ijin oleh Baekhyun tangannya sudah merapat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam _stick golfnya_. Ketika badan Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk, Chanyeol pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu bahkan dengan begitu bebasnya melesakkan wajahnya kearah cekuk leher Baekhyun untuk menggodanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Chelsea yang melihat langsung bahkan menyentak kakinya dan menggerutu kesal sambil berteriak Daddynya tidak boleh mencium Baekhyunienya sembarangan. Namun hal itu tidak diperdulikan sang Ayah, karena nyatanya Chanyeol semakin mencium pipi Baekhyun berulang kali hingga wanita yang berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya terkikik geli.

Mereka kembali fokus kedalam permainan setelah Chelsea menghampiri serta memukul pelan kearah badan Chanyeol.

"Genggam sticknya.." Chanyeol berbisik, samar didengar oleh Baekhyun bagaikan bisikan erotis.

"Ayunkan perlahan.. pastikan kau memukul tepat pada bagian tengah bolanya supaya geraknya lurus kearah lubang.."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bergidik panas hanya karena Chanyeol membisikkan semua kalimatnya didekat telinga dan bagian lehernya, pria itu bahkan cukup berani untuk memberikan kecupan basah tanpa ijin di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Sekarang.." dengan bantuan tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengayunkan sticknya kearah bola golf didekat kakinya, tidak terlalu keras namun juga tidak terlalu pelan.

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi berdekatan dan tangan Chanyeol tetap pada tangan Baekhyun, saling menggenggam meskipun kedua mata mereka tengah melihat kearah gerak bola putih yang meluncur mengenai beberapa bagian papan yang menghalangi jalannya sebelum akhirnya sampai didekat lubang dan bergerak masuk.

Chelsea satu – satunya yang memekik senang sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari balik punggung wanita itu lalu kemudian ikut merayakan dengan cara memeluk tubuh Baekhyun begitu erat dari arah belakang disertai dengan bebeberapa kecupan di pipi kanan wannita itu.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tanpa terasa durasi permainan mereka telah usai ketika langit gelap merayap mulai merubah warna biru dan juga jingga hingga keseluruhannya dikuasi oleh gelapnya hari. Mereka bertiga benar – benar terbuai dalam permaina golf itu bahkan begitu terbuainya hingga ketika penjaga _counter _ di dekat pintu keluar memberikan dua buah boneka beruang berukuran besar, dua perempuan didekat Chanyeol yang memiliki perbedaan usia cukup jauh memekik senang penuh nada bahagia—bahkan mereka turut melompat – lompat bersama.

Sementara Chanyeol menatap datar menahan malu karena jelas apa yang dilakukan Chelsea dan Baekhyun didekatnya menjadi pemandangan banyak orang pengunjung disana.

Kini bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang melanjutkan perjalanan. Dua boneka besar turut dibawa menuju restoran kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat permainan golf mini itu. Baekhyun menggendong satu beruangannya, sementara milik Chelsea sudah diserahkan kepada ayahnya dengan alasan badan kecilnya tidak mampu untuk membawa boneka beruang sebesar dua kali badannya.

Chanyeol pun harus menebalkan mukanya selama di perjalanan dan juga ketika ia masuk kedalam restoran karena kali ini, dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung restoran.

"Mommy.." rengekkan Baekhyun membuat suasana hening seketika sementara sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah saling berbicara mengenai makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Chelsea masih memanfaatkan satu hari miliknya untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan '_Mommy' _namun kali ini puteri kecil Chanyeol itu tengah bersandar manja pada tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan erat dan mengusakkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara ketika melihatnya begitu pun Baekhyun. Tapi yang menjadi masalah bagi keduanya adalah sebuah pemikiran berbeda.

Baekhyun berpikir merasa bersalah karena memperbolehkan Chelsea memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Mommy _ terlebih ia berniat meluangkan waktunya untuk bisa menjemput Chelsea mulai hari sekolah di minggu depan. Melihat sikap Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan juga menatap kearah Chelsea dengan raut wajah datar, sesekali pria itu memperlihatkan senyumannya namun hanya secarik garis bibir.

Namun Baekhyun pun tidak mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia bukan mempermasalahkan puterinya yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Mommy_—itu bukan masalah untuknya—sejujurnya ia merasa senang Baekhyun memperbolehkan puterinya memanggil seperti itu, untuk saat ini. Yang menjadi permasalahan dalam pikirannya dan juga resah hati sedari tadi adalah, bagaimana bila Baekhyun benar – benar terbukti memang hamil anaknya, anak mereka berdua. Apakah Baekhyun bersedia menikah dengannya dan menjadi Ibu bagi Chelsea dan calon anak mereka, atau mungkin Baekhyun akan memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan mungkin menggugurkan calon anak mereka—_seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo._

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung gengs…..**

**Tim belum tidur selamat membaca.**


	17. 17

Nyatanya keresahan dan segala hal yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan Baekhyun mudah sirna begitu saja tatkala mereka berdua kembali bercumbu diatas ranjang. Sempat Chanyeol mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena apabila memang Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil, ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih karena kekasihnya begitu menggoda saat ini. Menggoda dirinya atau lebih tepatnya membangunkan dirinya yang sudah sempat tertidur terlena dalam mimpi indah hingga akhirnya mimpi itu berubah erotis karena Baekhyun menciumi dirinya sampai ia terbangun dan lantas menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengerang menikmati mencumbu setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun dimulai dari leher, bagian dada dan juga melahap rakus payudara wanita yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya. Baekhyun tengah bergerak nyaman mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan kejantanan Chanyeol berada dalam dirinya.

Desahan mereka bersahutan satu sama lain dan peluh membasahi tubuh masing – masing bercampur dengan cairan kenikmatan yang keluar dari keintiman masing – masing. Baekhyun masih bertahan berada diatas badan Chanyeol, mengunci pergerakan pria itu. Wanita itu mencium bibir Chanyeol tanpa henti dan juga menggoda gairah pria itu dengan memainkan jemari – jemari tangannya menyentuh bagian leher, dada, punggung dan otot – oto pada lengan atau perutnya.

Merasa kurang puas berada dibawah, Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dan lekas ia membalikkan tubuh wanita itu untuk kini berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Giliranku." Ia sempat berucap menggoda dan sebelum Baekhyun melayangkan protest atau pun sahutan lainnya, ia lebih dulu mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya bergerak memberikan rangsangan , memainkan salah satu payudara wanita itu lalu berpindah cepat pada bagian intim Baekhyun dan bergerak menggoda dibawah sana hingga Baekhyun menjerit nikmat dengan desahan memohon untuk merasakan hal yang lebih.

Chanyeol melesakkan dua jarinya begitu saja untuk masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dimana membuat wanita itu menjerit namun mendesah diakhirnya. Dan Chanyeol suka melihat Baekhyun menggeliat mengikuti gerakan jari tangannya yang keluar masuk di dalam keintimannya serta desahan merdu yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ish, Chanyeol-ah." Protest Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik keluar jari tangannya dan kini menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Wae." Sahut pria itu datar tanpa adanya rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan ia usap penuh sayang. "Mau dilanjutkan.. atau tidak?" bisiknya menggoda ketika jarak bibirnya dan bibir Chanyeol semakin sempit.

"Haruskah?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai lalu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali, melumatnya dengan perlahan dan mulai melesakkan lidahnya masuk hingga ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan bergairah.

Di sela – sela ciuman mereka, Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan membawa kedua kaki wanita itu untuk melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, setelahnya ia melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakkan dan menimbulkan desahan dalam ciuman Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali memulai pergumulan panas untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam itu, desahan bersahut – sahutan diselingi dengan erangan dan deritan dari ranjang yang bergerak seirama dengan pergerakkan kedua insan diatasnya yang diselimuti gairah bercinta.

* * *

**Loveless**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Baekhyun bersandar nyaman diatas dada Chanyeol, memeluk erat tubuh pria itu dan sesekali menciumi bagian dada dan juga dagu pria itu dengan gemas. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang berbaring didekatnya membelai setiap helai rambut hitam kekasihnya, sesekali Chanyeol ikut menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun atau bila ia merasa gemas dengan kekasihnya yang masih menciumi bagian dadanya, Chanyeol akan mencium bibir Baekhyun dan tak jarang menggigit bibir tipis wanita itu.

"Hari ini aku mau mengajak Chelsea memakan _gelato_ di dekat sekolahnya, toko itu baru buka kemarin." Baekhyun menaikkan badannya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Chanyeol . "Bolehkan?" ia bertanya kearah Chanyeol, menunggu ijin dari pria itu mengenai rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama puteri kecilnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk memohon ijin darinya dan bila perlu diingat, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta ijin darinya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal atau apa pun. Tangan Chanyeol tergerak merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat kusut dan berantakkan lalu mencubit hidung mancung wanita itu hingga sang empunya merengek risih.

"Asalkan kau membelinya dengan uangku.. aku mengijinkan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menggigit bagian dada pria itu dan memukulnya pelan.

"Kenapa harus uangmu sih." Wanita itu menggerutu kesal.

Chanyeol sudah cukup sering meminta Baekhyun untuk berbelanja, jajan atau pun membeli barang – barang yang ia inginkan dengan menggunakkan uang pria itu, sementara dirinya menganggap hal itu tidak masuk akal dan juga penghinaan terhadap dirinya yang bisa dikatakan hanyalah karyawan _freelance _meskipun gaji yang ia terima lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya. Belum lagi dengan jawaban yang selalu Chanyeol gunakkan untuk melawan kalimat penolakannya, pria itu beranggapan kini Baekhyun adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai kekasih. Ia harus menghidupi Baekhyun bahkan sampai uang jajan sedikit pun itu harus menggunakkan uang Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan kenapa harus dengan uangku." Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuh kekasihnya dan kini mereka terbaring miring menghadap satu sama lain. "Chelsea sudah pasti akan menggila saat memakan _gelato_.. jadi pakai uangku." Telunjuk pria itu menegaskan menyentuh hidung Baekhyun lalu kembali ia cium dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah mengiyakan, lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, memekul erat tubuh pria itu, mencium aroma keringat dan juga sisa-sisa percintaan mereka. Awalnya ia tidak begitu terganggu karena sejak beberapa waktu lalu, aroma tubuh Chanyeol termasuk aroma yang amat ia sukai. Namun untuk saat ini berbeda. Bau anyir dari cairan sperma dan juga cairan miliknya membuatnya mual hingga ia bergerak cepat melangkah lebar menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeeek—!"

Chanyeol yang bingun dengan apa yang terjadi ikut bangkit berdiri dan menyusul kedalam kamar mandi memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik – baik saja.

Wanita itu tengah berlutut dengan kepala menunduk pada closet dan bersusah payah mengeluarkan muntahannya sembari menangis karena rasa pusing ikut terasa dikepalanya.

"K-kau baik – baik saja?" ragu – ragu Chanyeol menanyakkan, memijat pelan ceruk punggung leher Baekhyun guna membantu mengelurkan muntahan wanita itu.

"Hey.." Chanyeol membantu lagi menekan _flush closet _dan juga membersihkan bagian mulut Baekhyun.

"Pusing.." wanita itu merengek dan mulai terdengar isakan tangisnya.

Sejujurnya hal itu membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa kecil, ini kedua kalinya ia melihat sisi manja Baekhyun yang lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Chelsea—puterinya.

Kali pertama adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol harus terpaksa bekerja lembur karena deadline projek yang ia kerjakan sedikit lagi akan selesai dan mulai dijalankan oleh bagian tim pelaksana, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun merengek padanya untuk pulang tepat waktu dengan ancaman ia tidak akan makan bila tidak disuapi olehnya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol mengiyakan, ia pulang tepat waktu, ikut makan malam bersama Chelsea dan Baekhyun dan juga menyuapi wanita itu bergantian dengan Chelsea karena puterinya merasa cemburu mengapa sang Ayah hanya menyuapi Baekhyun seorang.

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun kembali terlihat manja dihadapannya. Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu dan mencium pipi wajahnya. "Ayo, bersihkan badanmu dulu lalu aku akan membawakan obat pereda pusing, hm."

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya menekuk masam dan matanya berkedip pelan. Ia menurut ketika Chanyeol meminta untuk mandi lalu mengeringkan badannya secepat mungkin. Bahkan untuk memakai baju tidur, Baekhyun bersandar manja pada Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu yang melakukannya untuk memakaikan pakaian tidur untuknya.

"Dasar manja." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan ia mainkan berulang kali setelah membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring nyaman diatas kasur menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat, sebentar ya.." dan Baekhyun mengangguk masih memasang wajah cemberutnya entah karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar untuk hanya beberapa menit atau karena rasa pusing dikepalanya.

Baekhyun bergelung memeluk selimut dan dibalik selimut sementara matanya terus melihat kearah pintu menunggu Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kamar dengan obat pereda pusing untuknya. Dan tak sampai sepuluh menit lamanya, pria itu sudah terlihat, membuka pintu dengan hati – hati, tangannya memegang segelas penuh air putih sementara bibirnya menekuk kedalam menggigit bungkusan obat. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol sudah mengenakkan celana piyama tidur dan juga kaos berwarna putih di tubuhnya karena bila tidak, mungkin dia tidak perlu waktu berpikir lebih lama untuk segera bangkit dan menerjang pria itu untuk kembali bergelung penuh hasrat bersamanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan lebih dulu gelas di tangannya, lalu beralih membantu Baekhyun untuk kembali bangun duduk bersandar pada bantal – bantal dipunggungnya. "Ini minumlah." Pria itu memberikan satu tablet obat kearah Baekhyun, tetapi wanita itu lebih dulu membuka mulutnya sebagai isyarat agar Chanyeol langsung menyuapi obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Pria itu menurut sembari tertawa gemas, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya lantas memberikan gelas minum kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berucap demikian lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum wanita itu terburu – buru bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan memejamkan matanya untuk pura – pura tidur.

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tertawa lebar melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun demikian, ia menganggakt tubuhnya sedikit untuk bisa mencium kening Baekhyun yang terlihat tak tertutupi selimut. "_Sleep well baby_.." bisiknya secara perlahan dan setelahnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun tertidur seorang diri karena ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan di ruang tengah Apartemennya sembari berpikir panjang tentang keputusan yang akan ia ambil dalam beberapa waktu dekat.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Daddy tidak ikut kami makan _Gelato?"_

"Tidak.. Daddy masih ada pekerjaan, tapi Daddy janji kita akan makan malam bersama malam ini, okey?" Chanyeol menjawab dan memberikan janji sebelum puterinya kembali mengomel karena belakangan dirinya jarang menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama Chelsea dan juga Baekhyun.

"Daddy sok sibuk." Chelsea membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cubitan sayang di pipi puterinya lalu melanjutkan kembali menyisir rambut anak itu.

"Baekhyunnie belum bangun?"

"Belum, kepala Baekhyunnie pusing jadi kita sarapan berdua saja ya."

"Eoh.. waeyo.." suara puterinya terdengar lirih merasa ikut sedih karena sosok dewasa yang begitu ia sayangi kini tengah sakit. "Chelsea boleh melihat Baekhyunnie?" anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah sang ayah dibelakangnya tengah berdiri masih menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Jangan sampai Baekhyunnie terbangun." Peringatan Chanyeol terdengar mutlak membuat puterinya mengangguk patuh dalam diam. "Dan.. _Princess _Daddy harus sarapan dulu." Lagi Chanyeol memberikan perintah yang mana membuat puterinya mengangguk patuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Come on.." Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Chelsea dan membawa puterinya dalam gendongan tangannya. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat menuju ruangan makan, lantas Chanyeol mendudukkan Chelsea pada kursi dimana puterinya biasa duduk, memberikan satu piring kecil berisikan masakan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Chanyeol bahkan juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk dibawa Chelsea ke sekolah.

"Terima kasih Daddy! Selamat makan!" Chelsea memekik girang melihat sajian sarapannya hari ini.

"Selama makan _Princess.._" Chanyeol membalas dan setelahnya ia mulai kembali teralihkan pada ponselnya guna mengetikkan beberapa pesan dengan cepat, ia bahkan harus membagi fokusnya kearah ponsel dan juga sarapannya.

**Aku akan membuatkan janji temunya, tapi mungkin baru bisa besok.**

**Ini sangat mendadak dan jadwal pemeriksaannya sudah penuh untuk hari ini.**

Pesan yang baru saja ia baca membuat dirinya mendesah pelan. Lalu kembali terfokus pada waktu sarapan paginya.

"Enak?" tanyanya pada Chelsea yang begitu menikmati sarapannya dalam diam—dan hal ini tidaklah normal—karena biasanya anak itu akan berbicara terus menerus tentang apa pun.

"Enak. Daddy terbaik." Ada ibu jari yang disodorkan kearahnya menunjukkan sebuah kehebatan dari Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuat anaknya merasa bangga hanya karena sepiring waffle dengan buah strawberry segar sebagai toppingnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat puterinya itu terkadang suka bersikap berlebihan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Daddy.. nanti malam Chelsea mau _Cheese cake.. _boleh ya.."

Chanyeol baru saja akan mengucap syukur tidak mendengar rengekkan dari puterinya di meja makan namun belum juga ia berucap, puterinya sudah lebih dulu mengoceh.

"Tidak janji." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Waeyo?!" suara tanya puterinya terdengar menggemaskan dan bahkan ketika Chanyeol melihat wajah sang puteri semakin membuatnya gemas ingin mencubit pipi yang menggembung dan juga kedua bibir yang mengerucut maju.

Chanyeol meletakkan garpu makannya dan juga menegak air minumnya sebelum berpindah tempat duduk disebelah kursi Chelsea. "Pulang sekolah tidak ada acara bermain." Perintahnya kembali terdengar untuk dipatuhi oleh sang puteri.

"Tapi kan Baekhyunnie dan Chelsea akan jajan _Gelato.."_

Kali ini Chanyeol salah. "Maksudnya, setelah jajan _Gelato, _langsung pulang, mengerjakan pr, tidur siang. Tidak ada acara menonton tv dan juga bermain Barbie dengan Baekhyunnie."

"Err.." Chelsea menyengir lebar mendapati salah satu dosa kecil yang selama ini Ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun.

Belakangan setelah Baekhyun menjemputnya pulang sekolah, mereka akan kembali pulang dan Chelsea tidak melakukan perintah – perintah Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya, hari – harinya dipenuhi dengan mengajak Baekhyun bermain bersamanya, yang mana lebih sering bermain Barbie bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Lihat siapa yang selama ini berbohong.." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Chelsea sebagai hukumannya. "Jangan pernah berbohong lagi _Princess, _Daddy tidak suka."

Chelsea mengangguk, memeluk leher sang ayah dan menciumnya berulang kali. "Mianhe Daddy.. Chelsea janji tidak berbohong lagi." Kecupan dalam dan lama Chelsea lakukan di pipi kanan Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan bunyi bibir.

"Bagaimana kalau Chelsea berbohong lagi?"

"Eoh?" anak itu kembali berpikir lama mencari jawaban yang tidak terlalu menggangu waktu bermain dan juga kehilangan beberapa bonekanya dari dalam kamar. "Chelsea akan membantu Daddy memasak!" tawarnya sebagai janji bila ia berbohong lagi.

"Hanya memasak?"

"Eoohhhhhhh..." Chelsea berucap panjang sembari memikirkan janji apa yang harus ia tawarkan lagi. "Chelsea akan merapikan kamar Chelsea setiap hari." Anak itu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Hm." Chanyeol memangku tangannya berpikir apakah harus mengiyakan atau tidak. Chelsea lebih dulu merayu sang ayah untuk mengiyakan apa yang ia tawarkan.

"Ya Daddy ya.. " rajuknya bergelayut manja terhadap sang daddy. "Chelsea janji tidak akan berbohong lagi. Janji!" tekadnya berjanji ditunjukkan kearah Chanyeol yang tak kuasa luluh karena rayuan menggemaskan dari puterinya.

"Oke." Singkat jawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala lalu meminta sebuah ciuman di pipinya yang nyatanya gagal didapatkan karena Chelsea lebih dulu kabur memilih untuk melihat sosok lain yang belum ia lihat pagi ini.

"Baekhyunnie~"

Chanyeol menghela pasrah, kembali berkutat untuk membereskan beberapa piring dan perlengkapan makan yang kotor, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun yang ia rasa akan segera terbangun.

Satu mangkuk bubur dan juga kuah kaldu ayam ia siapkan pada baki lalu ia bawa dengan begitu hati – hati menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyunnie kenapa bisa sakit.." sendu suara Chelsea terdengar di pendengaran Chanyeol seketika ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Daddy.. Baekhyunnie sakit." Adu Chelsea kearahnya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Chels.. hanya sedikit pusing." Baekhyun yang akhirnya sudah sepenuhnya terbangun memaksa dirinya untuk sedikit bangun, duduk dan bersandar pada belakang ranjang membalas menatap Chelsea yang mengerut sedih melihat kearahnya.

"Masih pusing?" Chanyeol bergabung duduk di tepi ranjang berseberangan dengan Chelsea, "Makanlah dulu.. lalu minum obatnya lagi." Tangannya membawakan baki makanannya tepat di pangkuan Baekhyun, wanita itu mengangguk menurut karena raganya tak kuasa untuk menolak mengingat kondisinya yang memang masih merasa pusing yang amat menyiksa.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan meminta Irene yang menjemput Chelsea hari ini." Perintah Chanyeol yang mana kali ini tidak dibantah baik oleh Baekhyun maupun Chelsea.

"Chelsea mau merawat Baekhyunnie!"

Chanyeol mengiyakan, ia dan Baekhyun sama – sama mengangguk gemas mengiyakan keinginan satu – satu anak kecil yang nampak menggemaskan didepan mereka.

"Tapi sekarang.. kau harus sekolah. _Come on_, Irene sudah berada di lobby." Chanyeol lekas bangkit mengarahkan kedua tangannya siap menggendong sang puterinya yang beranjak meloncat kearahnya setelah member ciuman di pipi Baekhyun.

"Bye Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea akan merawat Baekhyunnie setelah pulang sekolah!" anak itu berseru mengingatkan, melambiakan tangannya pada Baekhyun hingga dirinya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, Irene sudah tiba didepannya.

"Tepat waktu." Pujian Chanyeol namun terdengar seperti menyindir gadis itu.

"Irene annyeong!" Chelsea mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu melompat turun dari gendongan sang ayah, berpindah di samping Irene dan menggandeng tangan tante dan juga anak buah Chanyeol itu.

"Jadi—"

"Nanti kita bicarakan." Chanyeol menutup pembicaraan menyambung pesan yang sempat ia kirimkan saat dirinya meminta sepupunya itu mengantar jemput Chelsea ke sekolah dan juga membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan Baekhyun hari ini.

Ini saatnya. Mengingat gejala – gejala dalam waktu belakangan memang menunjukkan jelas indikasi kehamilan Baekhyun, perubahan sikap wanita itu, nafsu makan dan juga perubahan bentuk badannya bisa dikatakan wanita itu benar- benar hamil. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin semua itu hanya sebuah perkiraan dirinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun mengetahuinya, bersamanya, dan Chanyeol akan siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka pada jenjang pernikahan sebelum bayi mereka lahir.

Irene mengangguk tanpa memberikan jawaban sepatah kata apapun dan lekas membawa Chelsea melangkah bersamanya menuju sekolah si kecil.

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan ranjangnya yang kosong namun terdengar suara Baekhyun yang meringis kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Langkah kakinya pun bergerak cepat menyusul kekasihnya, kembali membantu memijat punggung leher dan juga membersihkan semuanya.

Dan hatinya merasa teriris karena lagi – lagi Baekhyun menangis mengeluh rasa pusing dan mual yang tak lagi bisa ia bendung.

"Pusing?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang lekas dibalas dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

Chanyeol kembali menggendong Baekhyun yang membaringkan wanita itu diatas ranjang secara perlahan – lahan.

"Minum obatnya ya.." ia menyondorkan obat yang belum diminum Baekhyun, dan wanita itu menurut. "Aku sudah meminta Irene memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu.. tidurlah dulu, kita akan berangkat setelah kau cukup kuat." Lagi wanita itu mengangguk menurut.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu lemas dan juga rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol yang tengah merapikan baki makanan yang tak lagi ingin Baekhyun santap.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Aku akan bekerja dari rumah.." bohongnya karena sesungguhnya hari ini ia memiliki janji temu dengan klien penting namun Chanyeol membatalkannya karena tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui kejelasan dari rasa gelisah di hatinya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau memiliki meeting penting bukan.." Baekhyun kembali berucap meskipun tubuhnya sudah terlihat tak bertenaga sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang, tangannya lantas melingkarkan di pinggang Baekhyun lalu membawa badan wanita itu untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Itu bisa ditunda.. aku tidak akan fokus bekerja melihatmu sakit seperti ini." Gumam Chanyeol, memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyunm tangannya melingkar di pinggang wanita itu dan secara berhati – hati mencoba untuk bisa merasakan keadaan perut Baekhyun untuk menebak – nebak apakah keadaan bayi mereka di dalam kandungannya bisa ia rasakan.

"Beristirahatlah.." ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk menurut, mencari kenyamanan dalam dekapan pria itu lalu keduanya larut lelap dalam dunia mimpi bersama.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Chanyeol sudah cukup tertidur begitu lama bersama dengan Baekhyun pagi itu, tapi setelah ia melihat petunjuk waktu pada pergelangan tangannya, nyatanya ia hanya tertidur tak sampai satu jam lamanya. Bunyi getaran ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas samping ranjang tidurnya adalah apa yang membuatnya terbangun.

_Irene._

Nama sepupunya tertera dilayar dan sebelum Chanyeol mengucap segala rutukan, ia lebih dulu mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih terlena di dalam mimpi tidur singkatnya tadi. Dan setelah terasa cukup terkumpul dan membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol menggeser tombol menjawab panggilan lalu melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wae.." ia menjawab dengan nada kesal diawalnya.

_Aku sudah memeriksa jadwalnya, kalian baru bisa memeriksakan kandungannya besok.. tidak ada jadwal kosong hari ini.._

Chanyeol menghela lesu, "Tidak adakah dokter lainnya?"

_Ada, tapi bukan specialis kandungan.. ia hanya dokter umum tapi dipercaya bisa mengetahui indikasi kehamilan. Dia menawarkan pemeriksaan darah atau urine untuk dibawa ke lab rumah sakitnya. Bagaimana?_

Tanpa menunggu untuk berpikir terlalu lama Chanyeol segera mengiyakan tawaran Irene untuk memanggilkan dokter umum dan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Baekhyun hari ini.

"Dia bisa datang hari ini?" tanyanya menunggu konfirmasi dari Irene.

_Aku akan meneleponnya lagi dan menanyakkan jam berapa kira – kira dia bisa datang._

Anggukkan kepala Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa lihat dilihat oleh Irene, "Kabari aku." Singkat ucapannya sebelum menutup panggilan telepon Irene.

Chanyeol berpindah pada sofa diruang tengah apartemennya, ia memilih bersandar nyaman sementara pikirannya kembali mulai bekerja memikirkan hal – hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan nantinya saat dokter memberikan kepastian kehamilan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bila apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya benar – benar terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak menginginkan bayinya? Bagaimana bila Baekhyun meninggalkannya? Segala kemungkinan yang bisa ia bayangkan mulai berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, berputar – putar memberikan jawaban dan juga bayangan – bayangan kejadiannya.

Hingga semuanya teralihkan oleh lingkaran tangan kecil yang bergelayut memeluk lehernya, hembusan nafas pelan dan juga aroma wangi tubuh Baekhyun menguar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau meninggalkan aku.." wnaita itu berbisik bermaksud mengadu karena apa yang telah Chanyeol baru saja lakukan.

Chanyeol membalas, mencium lengan yang masih melingkar lalu menepuk pangkuannya meminta Baekhyun berpindah duduk disana. Wanita itu menurut. Berjinjit dengan cepat lalu menyamankan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol, memeluk leher pria itu dengan kepalanya bersanda pada dada pria itu.

"Masih pusing?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sudah tidak.. sekarang aku lapar.." ada yang mengadu dan merengek sayang padanya.

"Irene sedang memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu.."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan kedua matanya berkedip pelan sembari memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sering kali mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu memanglah sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari siapapun pria yang pernah ia kenal dan tahu, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa Chanyeol terlihat beribu – ribu lebih tampan hingga membuat dirinya begitu nyaman memperhatikan setiap lekuk bentuk wajah pria itu, bagaimana kedua belah bibir berucap melontarkan setiap kata – kata yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Bagaimana rambut – rambut halus terlihat mencuat diatas bibir dan juga dagu pria itu—kekasihnya pasti belum bercukur.

"Hey.." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya dengan maksud menyadarkan kekasihnya dari lamunan yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan tak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan. "Terpersona olehku ya.." percaya diri Chanyeol mengira apa yang membuat Baekhyun melamun memandangi wajahnya dan wanita itu tak berkutik untuk menjawab melainkan memukul pelan pipi wajahnya kanannya.

"Kamu mau makan apa hm.." ucapnya sayang lalu memeluk badan Baekhyun seakan – akan wanita itu adalah boneka kesayangannya. Dan sosok yang dipeluk ikut membalas semakin mengeratkan tubuh satu sama lain, mengusakkan wajahnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol menikmati aroma maskulin kekasihnya yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

"Aku pemakan segala.." Baekhyun menyombongkan diri dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan membuat Chanyeol ikut terkekeh.

"Tentu saja.. Baekhyunnie sang penggoda." Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu menggelitik bagian pinggang Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tertawa geli sembari memohon ampun. Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah sosok pria lemah yang mudah begitu saja melepaskan Baekhyun, layaknya seorang dominan yang menginginkan submissivenya menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol terus menggelitik hingga Baekhyun menggeliat berusaha menghindar, mereka berdua terguling keatas karpet lantai apartemen lalu berpelukan kembali setelah nafas mereka mulai tersenggal lelah karena tawa dan juga usaha keras saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun diatas badannya, menggulingkan tubuh wanita itu kesamping kanannya lalu mengusap keringat yang terlihat disekitaran wajah Baekhyun.

"Mandilah dulu.. aku akan memasak makan siang untuk kita." Ia berucap pelan dituruti oleh anggukkan kepala Baekhyun.

Wanita itu lebih dulu beranjak bangun disusul Chanyeol kemudian, mereka berpisah diantara pintu kamar Chanyeol dan juga area dapur.

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Baekhyun akui masakan Chanyeol menjadi makanan terbaik selain masakan Kyungsoo yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi masakan favoritnya selama wanita itu tinggal di New York. Aroma masakan yang tengah dimasak oleh pria itu sudah tercium olehnya selagi dirinya memilih pakaian di lemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilah beberapa pakaian milik pria itu yang semuanya terlihat kebesara dibadannya. Alhasil ia memilih satu kaos berwarna hitam bertuliskan _Rock n Roll _terpampang dibagian dadanya.

Setelahnya ia berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memotong macam – macam sayuran dan bahkan enggan untuk berbalik ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menyusul disamping Chanyeol, memperhatikan langsung bagaimana tangan kekar pria itu begitu cekatan tengah memotong jamur. "Memasak apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba. "_Cream soup." _

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan menu yang dimasak pria itu karena mau menolak pun nantinya ia akan tergiur dengan rasa dari masakan Chanyeol.

"Aku memakai kaosmu.." ucap Baekhyun lagi terdengar ada nada menggoda kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat tersenyum, menahan diri untuk membalas godaan Baekhyun mengingat masakannya saat ini lebih dulu menunggu perhatian darinya. Setelah ia berdamai dengan kuah sup dan juga segala bumbu – bumbu, serta tak lupa mencuci tangannya. Barulah ia beralih menghampir Baekhyun, menarik tubuh wanita itu yang sedari sudah duduk dalam diam meperhatikan dirinya kini berpindah pada pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah hal biasa bukan?" Chanyeol sengaja menarik bagian kaso bawah yang dikenakan Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan tangannya dibalik kaos itu, membelai bagian perut Baekhyun bergerak naik dan mempertemukannya dengan gundukkan yang selalu menjadi candu baginya untuk disentuh.

"Nakal." Tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dari balik kaosnya, memukul tangan pria itu tapi kemudian ia memeluk leher pria itu dan memberikan ciuman panas yang dalam. Mereka kembali terbuai dalam ciuman itu, Baekhyun yang memulai dan ia juga yang mengakhirinya secara sepihak. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang mengeram kesal melepaskan ciuman bibirnya.

"Kembali memasak.. aku mau mengambil beberapa baju dari kamarku." Baekhyun menahan badan Chanyeol yang hendak mendekat kearahnya untuk melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Ck. Sudah aku bilang bawa semua bajumu kemari."

Baekhyun membalas dengan memberikan juluran lidah kearah Chanyeol sebelum ia benar – benar keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali berkutat di dapur.

Baekhyun masih mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia masuk kedalam apartemennya hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih, lalu meninggalkannya di lemari Chanyeol. Selalu seperti itu semenjak ia dan Chanyeol memulai hubungan. Langkah kakinya berhenti pada ranjang yang terlihat dingin dan begitu rapi mengingat tak pernah lagi ia tidur seorang diri disana setiap malamnya. Tanpa berlama – lama mengingat – ingat mengenai keadaan kamarnya yang tak banyak berubah kecuali sang pemilik yang tak menempati dalam waktu belakangan, Baekhyun beralih menuju lemarinya, memilih beberapa baju yang akan ia bawa pindah kedalam lemari Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan lekas memakai celana olahraga yang ketat untuk menyelimuti kakinya mengingat sedari tadi ia tak mengenakkan bawahan apapun selain celana dalamnya. Dirinya terpagut memandang kearah cermin didekat lemarinya, menelisik setiap bagian tubuhnya hingga ia menyadari satu hal.

Tubuhnya berbeda.

Lekukkan tubuh _S-Line-_nya tak lagi terlihat seperti dulu, seperti beberapa bulan sebelum ia berhubungan intim dengan Chanyeol hampir setiap malamnya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, melangkah mendekat pada cermin hingga lebih jelas terlihat bayangan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat bagian kaos Chanyeol sebatas dada, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpaku pada bagian perut bawahnya yang sedikit menonjol. Langkahnya bergerak mundur seiring dengan rasa takut dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan dalam pikirannya.

Lantas kakinya berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi, lekas mencari sebuah alat yang selama ini ia simpan untuk memeriksakan sesuatu hal yang sejak lama ia yakini tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ketika tangannya menemukan ketiga alat pemeriksa kehamilan dari beberapa merk, Baekhyun lekas membuka ketiga bungkus itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo sebagai pemberi ketiga alat itu di hari ulang tahunya tahun lalu. Namun kemudian ia menyelipkan doa agar apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi, tidak ada garis dua terpampang di alat itu nantinya.

Tapi Tuhan tidak mendengar doanya.

Dua garis bitu terlihat jelas di ketiga alat yang Baekhyun gunakkan dari pemeriksaan urinya. Tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan tergerak cepat membuat ketiga alat itu berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Dirinya bahkan terperosot di lantai masih dengan mulut terkunci namun matanya tak bisa menutupi apa yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Ia hamil, dirinya hamil dan bayi yang ia kandung adalah anaknya bersama Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berdiam diri cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi, masih memandangi ketiga alat yang menunjukkan dengan jelas dirinya tengah hamil sementara pikirannya mengingat – ingat dengan jelas dirinya tidak pernah melupakan kesempatan sedikit pun untuk meminum pil pencegah kehamilan. Ia bahkan sudah melakukannya sejak lama meskipun dulu ia dan pria – pria asing yeng melakukan seks selalu menggunakan kondom selama berhubungan.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya, lalu ia menunduk dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk untuk didekap dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Ini salah. Ia tidak seharusnya hamil. Ia tidak akan hamil anak Chanyeol dan tak mungkin dirinya akan menikah dengan pria itu hanya karena dirinya hamil. Pikirannya berputar – putar demikian meyakinkan kesalahan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"Baekhyun.." dirinya terkejut begitu saja dan terlihat panik mendengar suara Chanyeol berada dibalik pintu kamar mandinya.

"Baek.. kau baik – baik saja?" ada ketukan yang terdengar pada pintu itu dan Baekhyun bersyukur ia sempat mengunci pintu kamar mandinya tadi.

Gerak tangannya dengan cepat membawa ketiga alat yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh Chanyeol untuk digulung di dalam tissue yang ia lilitkan lalu dibuang begitu saja pada tempat sampa di sudut kamar mandinya. Ia pun segera mengikat kantung sampah itu dengan ketat, merapikan tampilan dirinya dan juga mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan dihadapan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Hey—kau baik – baik saja?" dirinya baru saja muncul dari balik pintu dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa kantung sampah berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum yang ia paksakan terlihat manis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"A-aku baru membersihkan kamar mandi dan.. mau membuang sampah ini." Ia menunjukkan tangannya yang memegang plastik sampah.

"Pantas saja.. kenapa kau lama sekali disini.." Baekhyun masih membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, sup nya sudah siap." Ajak Chanyeol, pria itu lekas membawa satu tas koper yang nampak berisikan beberapa pakaian Baekhyun lalu menunggu wanita itu untuk membuang sampah dan mereka kembali masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Makan siang mereka terlihat biasa saja, sikap Baekhyun masih berusaha terlihat sama seperti beberapa saat sebelum dirinya tahu mengenai kehamilannya. Dan kesungguhan Baekhyun untuk menutupi hal itu dari Chanyeol patut diacungi dua ibu jari karena dihadapan Chanyeol, wanita itu bisa berakting begitu sempurna. Dirinya masih bisa menggoda pria itu dengan cumbuan dan juga bahkan bergelut manja pada pria itu setelah mereka kembali di kamar.

Tapi ketakutan dalam dirinya kembali ia rasakan tak lama ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan telepon dari Irene yang mengatakan dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaanya tengah dalam perjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Dokternya sedang dijalan.. mungkin 20 menit lagi tiba." Chanyeol merincikan dan Baekhyun tetap menunjukkan bakat actingnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa – apa sebenarnya." Ucapnya santai bermaksud membujuk Chanyeol untuk membatalkan kedatangan dokter tersebut meskipun hasilnya nihil karena kekasihnya itu bersikeras menginginkan dirinya diperiksa.

Yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol juga ingin mendapatkan hasil mengenai kebenaran dari kecurigaan mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun.

Dokter bernama James tiba tak lama dari perkiraan Chanyeol. Pria itu segera mengantarkan kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa saja yang kau rasakan Nona Byun?" sang dokter bertanya selagi tengah memeriksakan tensi darah Baekhyun.

"Hanya pusing dan mual." Jawabnya tenang sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang begitu serius memperhatikan proses pemeriksaan dirinya.

"Pola makanmu teratur?"

"Teratur.."

"Dia lebih banyak makan belakangan ini." Chanyeol menambahkan dan Dokter itu mengangguk kembali fokus pada pemeriksaan tensi darah Baekhyun.

"Tensimu sedikit rendah dari batas normal."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol aktif menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin hanya karena terlalu lelah dan kurang beristirahat.." sang dokter kembali menjawab lalu mengambil _stetoskop _untuk pemeriksaan lanjutnya. Dokter James meminta ijin untuk memeriksa detak jantung dan setelah semenit berlalu gerak tangan yang memegang bagian stetoskopnya berpindah pada bagian perut Baekhyun. Hal ini cukup membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama – sama menahan nafas meskipun satu sama lain memiliki ketakutan dan pemikiran yang berbeda.

Setelah cukup melakukan pemeriksaan dalam dengan _stetoskop-_nya, Dokter James merapikan perlengkapannya lalu terddiam sesaat, tangannya bergerak memegang perlahan bagian perut Baekhyun, menekannya tak terlalu dalam lalu memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya sang dokter pada Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan kepala Baekhyun yang menggeleng.

"Tapi.." Baekhyun mengangkat badannya untuk kembali ke posisi duduknya, ia menatap mata sang Dokter lalu berpindah kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kanan ranjangnya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Chanyeol-ah.. boleh beri aku sedikit privasi.." ia memohon pada Chanyeol yang mana membuat kekasihnya itu mengerutkan alisnya merasa aneh. "A-aku ingin menanyakkan mengenai masalah sakit ketika haid.. aku tidak mau kamu mendengarnya. Ini memalukan.." Baekhyun berbicara dengan bahasa Korea kearah Chanyeol menjelaskan maksud dari dirinya meminta privasi untuk berkonsultasi.

"A-aah.." sahut Chanyeol setelahnya berusaha mengerti alasan Baekhyun yang sejujurnya ia mulai merasa janggal karena selama ini ia tak pernah mendengar Baekhyun mengeluhkan rasa sakit saat mendapatkan haid. Atau seingat Chanyeol, beberapa bulan belangan bahkan Baekhyun belum mendapatkan tamu bulanannya.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali bersitatap dengan Dokter James yang menunggu keluhan lainnya dari wanita itu.

"Se—sepertinya aku hamil." Ucapnya dengan suara yang menghilang diakhir kalimatnya dan tentu membuat raut wajah Dokter James berubah.

"A-aku sudah memeriksanya dengan _testpack._" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Dilihat dari kondisi keadaan perutmu.." Dokter James menunjuk kearah perut Baekhyun lalu meminta melakukan pemeriksaan menggunakkan _stetoskop _kembali dan Baekhyun pun mengijinkan. "Bisa dikatakan memang benar dirimu hamil Nona Byun.. tapi mungkin untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.. saya akan memeriksa dari test darah Anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan Dokter James untuk mengambil beberapa ml dari darahnya untuk diperiksa.

"A-apa aku boleh mengetahui hasilnya lebih dulu sebelum Tuan Park?" ragu – ragu Baekhyun berucap sementara Dokter James tetap mendengarkan meskipun tangannya tengah disibukkan merapikan perlengkapannya seusai mengambil sample darah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan.. " Baekhyun melanjutkan, berharap penuh ia bisa mendapatkan hasilnya lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol.

Dokter James tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, saya akan menghubungi Anda setelah hasilnya keluar."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menuliskan nomor ponselnya dan juga alamat e-mail pada Dokter James.

Sang Dokter berpamitan kepada Baekhyun lalu melangkah keluar, dan ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang menunggu diluar kamarnya, Dokter James menginformasikan bahwa ia sudah mengambil sample darah Baekhyun dan akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut setelah hasilnya keluar. Baekhyun sedikit menguping karena takut dokter itu akan mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya namun nyatanya tidak, Dokter James hanya mengatakan akan menunggu hasilnya terlebih dahulu dan mengabari Chanyeol lebih lanjut setelahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Chanyeol tidak boleh mengetahui kehamilannya.

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Dua hari Baekhyun terus memperhatikan ponsel dan juga memeriksa emailnya berulang kali berharap penuh ia segera mendapatkan kabar mengenai hasil dari test pada sample darahnya, namun nyatanya nihil. Sampai siang ini dirinya belum mendapatkan kabar apapun.

Ia bahkan sudah menanyakkan pada Chanyeol apakah pria itu sudah lebih dulu dihubungi oleh Dokter James atau tidak dan nyatanya sama, Chanyeol belum mendapatkan kabar apapun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya frustasi.

Ia bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan menyelesaikan satu design yang sudah lama ia kerjakan dan harusnya ia sudah menyelesaikannya saat ini mengingat besok ada batas waktu pengerjaan projek designnya itu.

Fokusnya lebih tercurahkan pada ponsel dan juga kolom email di layar laptopnya. Berulang kali bahkan Baekhyun mencoba menelepon rumah sakit tempat dimana Dokter James bertugas namun tangannya berulang kali menghapus nomor yang sudah ia ketikkan. Keraguannya lebih mendominasi.

Saat matanya menangkap jarum jam yang menunjukkan keterangan waktu saat itu, Baekhyun mendapatkan pemikiran lain untuk mencoba langsung berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan menemui langsun Dokter James, menanyakkan hasilnya atau mungkin lebih baiknya ia langsung memeriksakan keadaan kandungannya.

Tangannya menutup laptopnya dan lantas langkahnya bergegas bersiap – siap, mengambil mantel dan juga tas kecil miliknya. Sebelum Baekhyun menarik daun pintu, Ia melihat lagi kearah penunjuk waktu mengira – ngira waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk ke rumah sakit lalu setelahnya menjemput Chelsea di sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakinya meragu menghampiri meja receptionist di rumah sakit dimana Dokter James bertugas. Batinya bergejolak apakah ia sduah siap mendengar pernyataan kehamilannya yang sudah pasti akurat atau ia harus memilih beranggapan tidak tahu akan adanya bayi di dalam kandungannnya. Setelah selang beberapa menit meyakinkan dirinya, langkah kembali tergerak pasti.

Kini ia sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu didekat ruangan dengan pintu tertutup bertuliskan nama Dokter James.

Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena jadwal pasien yang akan diperiksa oleh dokter tidak sebanyak yang Ia kira dan karena itulah kini ia masuk dalam antrian tunggu untuk menemui dokter tersebut.

Namun demikian, hatinya masih merasa gelisah. Akankah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Chanyeol bila ia dinyatakan memang hamil?

Ditemani dengan segala kegelisahannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa kini gilirannya lah menemui Dokter James. Ia memaksakan senyumnya pada salah satu perawat yang memanggil namanya dan mempersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nona Byun.." sapa Dokter James, langsung mengenali wajahnya begitu dirinya masuk. Baekhyun dipersilahkan duduk tepat dihadapan Dokter James dan tak lama sang dokter menanyakkan mengenai keperluan apa yang sangat mendesak hingga Baekhyun mendatangi dirinya.

"A-aku ingin menanyakkan hasil test kemarin, apakah sudah ada?"

"Oh." Sontak Dokter James teringat. Matanya menatap pada tumpukkan dokumen map bertuliskan nama rumah sakit dimana mereka berdua berada saat ini, sementara tangannya mengangkat satu per satu map itu untuk mencari nama Baekhyun disana. "Harusnya sudah ada diantara tumpukkan ini, maafkan aku.. ini masih jadwal pemeriksaan pasien jadi aku tidak memeriksanya—"

"Ah—tidak apa. A-aku hanya terlalu penasaran dan ingin mengetahui hasilnya terlalu cepat—" elaknya dengan tawa renyah.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu pasti Anda sudah tidak sabar memberi tahu pasangan Anda bukan?" apa yang dikatakan Dokter James tidaklah sepuhnya salah. Baekhyun memang ingin cepat mengetahui hasilnya namun bukan ia tak yakin harus member tahu Chanyeol atau tidak setelahnya.

"Nah!" pekik seru Dokter itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar hebat, tangannya bahkan tak berhenti saling meremas satu sama lain, dan semakin tak terkendali saat sang Dokter belum juga mengatakan apapun karena masih terus melihat hasil yang tertera di balik map tersebut.

Dan ketika Dokter James menjelaskan semuanya, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika, debaran jantungnya tetap berdebar hebat, remasan tangannya semakin menguat. Dunianya terasa terhenti dengan amat sunyi dan hanya dikelilingi oleh suara debaran jantungnya yang semulai berdebar kencang perlahan – lahan mulai meredup kembali normal.

**.**

**.**

_Pasien Rebecca, Byun dinyatakan hamil._

_Usia kandungannya memasuki usia 4 minggu saat ini._

Chanyeol lekas beranjak bangun dan bahkan memekik kaget bahagia membaca satu pesan yang baru saja terlihat pada layar laptopnya. Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Dokter James telah berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya di tengah – tengah rapat yang masih berlangsung saat ini. Dan sontak membuat semua yang hadir disana memandangai Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ah—maafkan aku." Ia membungkuk meminta maaf lalu meminta presentasi yang sempat terputus kembali dilanjutkan, meskipun dirinya tetap tidak terfokus mendengarkan semuanya.

Tangannya mengetikkan pesan balasan terima kasih dan juga meminta tolong hal lainnya untuk membuatkan janji dengan dokter kandungan. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun agar wanita itu menunggunya di apartemen, mengundanganya makan malam di restoran. Semuanya Chanyeol lakukan saat itu dimana seharusnya ia mendengarkan dengan baik mengenai presentasi projek pembangunan sebuah gedung dengan harga asset milyaran.

Bahkan selepas meeting yang mana belum ia setujui karena menggunakkan alasan perlu ia tinjau kembali, Chanyeol langsung meminta Irene untuk pergi pada toko perhiasan, mengambil pesanan miliknya sesegera mungkin. Irene cukup pintar memahami tujuan Chanyeol mengambil pesananan dari toko perhiasan ternama, terlebih itu adalah sebuah cincin berhiaskan _diamond_ yang terlihat sangat elegan. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya darinya adalah sejak kapan Boss dan sepupunya ini menyiapkan semuanya?

Hari itu Chanyeol pulang dari kantornya lebih awal, tanpa menunggu jam kantor usai, tanpa menitipkan pekerjaan lainnya untuk para anak buahnya, bahkan tak meminta mereka mengirimkan hasil pekerjaan atau pun _deadline _yang seharusnya diterima olehnya pada hari itu. Seperti yang sering dikatakan, orang yang tengah bahagia tidak akan memikirkan hal lain selain apa yang membuat ia bahagia. Dan itulah yang tengah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan tidak mengumpat pada jalanan Kota New York yang menjebaknya pada kemacetan, senyumnya bahkan terhias begitu menawan ketika dirinya memesan satu _bucket _ aneka bunga berwarna cantik yang tentunya membuat sang pemilik toko begitu terpesona dan ikut merasa bahagia ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bunga itu untuk calon istrinya. Begitu pula ketika ia berhenti untuk membeli satu _cheese cake strawberry _dengan menuliskan kalimat _I Love You _diatasnya, membuat semua orang ikut tertawa melihat dirinya yang tengah dimabuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

Dirinya terlihat begitu bahagia, teramat bahagia dengan bodohnya hingga satu panggilan dari Chelsea berhasil membuyarkan semuanya.

Puterinya menjerit dalam isakan tangis mengatakan Baekhyun tidak menjemput dirinya di sekolah dan semakin membuat Chanyeol panik saat Chelsea mengatakan wanita itu tidak ada di apartemen mereka.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dalam kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan seperti apa yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, Baekhyunnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Lantas kakinya menekan pedal gas sedalam mungkin sementara tangannya menekan klackson berulang kali sembari mengumpat pada pengguna jalan yang menghalangi gerak mobilnya. Hanya beberapa blok lagi dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaran untuk melihat secara langsung keadaan apartemennya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan mobilnya ketika ia melemparkan kunci pada petugas valley begitu saja karena kakinya lebih memilih untuk lekas berlari secepat mungkin.

"Dadddyyy!" nyatanya yang menyambut dirinya saat memasuki apartemen adalah tangisan Chelsea, puterinya terisak penuh kesedihan mengingatkan Chanyeol pada saat dimana Chelsea menangis karena mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki seorang Ibu.

"Baekhyunnie tidak ada.." adunya terdengar tidak jelas karena anak itu tetap menangis kencang. Chanyeol memeluk Chelsea dalam dekapannaya, menenangkan puterinya dan seketika mengabaikan _bucket bunga, _kue serta kotak cincin yang ia bawa.

"Baekhyunnie pergi? Baekhyunie kemana Daddy!" anak itu masih menuntut jawaban dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baekhyunnie tidak menjemput Chelsea.."

"Chelsea telepon—hiks—tapi tidak diangkat.. Chelsea ke apartemen Baekhyunnie.. menunggu di depan—hiks—Baekhyunnie tidak ada—Daddy…" anak itu menjelaskan semuanya tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk membantu sosok yang seharusnya mengisi harinya seperti biasa. Dan Chanyeol semakin dibuat kelu dengan apa yang Chelsea katakan.

"Chels.. baby.. tenangkan dirimu dulu.." Chanyeol membawa Chelsea di gendongannya, mengusap kepala anak itu agar Chelsea berhenti menangis sementara kakinya melangkah pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam kantung celananya, membuka pintu itu dan berharap sosok yang ia ingin temui tengah berada disana tapi kenyataan tidak berpihak pada keinginan hatinya.

Ruangan apartemen Baekhyun nampak begitu kosong, tidak ada tanda – tanda wanita itu menjejakkan kakinya disana. Chanyeol lekas kembali pada apartemennya dengan isakan tangis Chelsea yang belum berhenti.

Masih dengan menggendong Chelsea, ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuka lemari pakaian miliknya dan barulah ia merasa yakin. Kekasihnya telah pergi. Tak ada lagi pakaian milik Baekhyun tergantung bersama pakaian dirinya, tidak ada lagi tas koper berwarna hitam yang menjadi milik wanita itu disana.

Helaan nfasnya terlalu berat untuk dilakukan karena seiring dengan isakan tangis Chelsea, hatinya pun menjerit sesak karena sebuah rasa sakit ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang ia sayangi terlebih tengah mengandung anaknya. Anak mereka.

**t-b-c**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepulangan Baekhyun ke Korea mengejutkan adik dan juga Sang Ibu, mereka tidak mengira Baekhyun datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ia infokan sebelumnya. Dan yang semakin membuat mereka merasa aneh serta penasaran adalah keterdiaman dari sosok diri Baekhyun setelah beberapa hari tiba dirumahnya. Tidak ada canda tawa atau pun candaan darinya terhadap sang adik atau pun para sepupunya yang tengah datang membantu persiapan pernikah sang adik.

Seung-wan bahkan tidak berani menanyakkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada sang kakak meskipun kini mereka tengah berada dalam satu ruangan.

"Ayah akan datang, kemarin ia menelepon." Seung-wan berucap mencoba memecah keterdiaman diantara mereka.

"Hm." Baekhyun menjawab singkat dengan mulut tetap terkunci rapat.

Seung-wan tidak tahan melihatnya, ia meletakkan gaun yang baru saja ia ingin coba pakai lalu melangkah lekas memeluk badan Baekhyun yang mana tetap terasa kaku ketika ia peluk.

"Katakan ada apa.. kenapa kau menjadi pendiam seperti ini.. apa yang terjadi?" adiknya terus berusaha mencoba mengajak sang kakak untuk terbuka padanya tapi nyatanya Baekhyun malah terisak dalam diam dan semakin menangis keras dengan mulutnya yang masih terkunci.

Seung-wan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha keras menenangkan sang kakak meskipun ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Ssstt.. tidak apa..kau sudah pulang.. kau sudah dirumah.." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan walaupun suaranya kalah oleh isakan tangis Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat tahun baru 2020!**

**selamat hari Minggu, selamat menikmati cemilan siangnya :p**

**see you next chapter!**

**love,**

**Viel**


	18. 18

Ruangan kantor dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini nampak sunyi senyap meskipun sang pemilik ruangan masih terlihat berada didalamnya. Duduk termangu menatap layar komputer tepat dihadapannya wajahnya. Namun demikian raut wajahnya terlihat jelas tengah memikirkan hal serius lainnya, bukanlah pekerjaan yang harusnya ia kerjakan sejak seharian ini. Chanyeol lagi – lagi mengusap wajahnya, lalu menunduk pada kedua lengannya diatas meja kerjanya.

Bahkan ketika Irene masuk kedalam ruangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah meja kerjanya, ia tidak berkutik dan mengabaikan sekretaris dan juga sepupunya yang tanpa ijin darinya berani masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Seingatku, kau punya apartemen yang sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih disini Boss?" Irene bertanya kearah Chanyeol sembari mencari kenyamanan duduk pada kursi kerja tepat berseberangan dengan posisi Chanyeol dibalik meja kerja pria itu.

"Mau lembur lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Dan Chanyeol masih berdiam diri bersembunyi dalam posisi menunduknya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Irene.

Karena Chanyeol tak juga menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, Irene bersandar santai, bermain – main dengan ponselnya berselancar dalam dunia sosial media sembari menunggu Boss besarnya kembali pada dunia nyata dan mau menghadapi kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

Irene sudah mengetahui semua hal yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol resah dalam empat hari belakangan, bahkan ia sudah menyarankan langsung kepada sepupu kesayangannya itu untuk menemui Baekhyun secara lansgung.

Ya, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, tanpa ada pesan atau ucapan perpisahan. Wanita itu pergi tepat ketika ia dan Chanyeol mengetahui berita kehamilannya. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana perginya Baekhyun saat itu, esoknya ia mendapatkan informasi dari orang kepercayaan yang ditugaskan mencari Baekhyun. Namun setelah ia mengetahui dimana wanita itu berada, Chanyeol tetap berdiam diri di New York dan selama beberapa hari belakangan selalu bekerja lembur meninggalkan puterinya seorang diri dirumah.

Hampir setengah jam Irene menunggu pergerakkan dari Chanyeol tapi nyatanya sepupunya itu masih nyaman menyembunyikan wajahnya dan juga enggan memberikan jawaban. Dan itu membuatnya semakin gusar menunggu.

"Kau tahu.." Irene bersuara lagi, masih berusaha untuk membawa pulang sang empunya kantor dan memberikan saran akan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi pria itu.

"Semakin lama kau menyembunyikan masalah ini, dia akan semakin sulit untuk kau pertahankan. Dia itu keras kepala. mungkin dia kabur dari sisimu.. dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan—bahkan mungkin Tuhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu itu.. tapi, Pulanglah, temani Chelsea.. dia juga merasa kehilangan, bukan hanya dirimu saja. Dan juga temui Baekhyun.. beranilah membahas masalah ini dengannya." Tepat ketika Irene menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Irene lalu ia menunduk lesu.

"Aku bukan bersembunyi dari masalah ini.." Chanyeol berucap memberikan sedikit pembenaran dari apa yang ia lakukan. "A-aku hanya belum siap.."

Alis Irene dan tatapan matanya mengernyit tidak paham dengan apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan dia, aku takut kehilangan semuanya.."

Irene tidak menyahut, ia menunggu Chanyeol meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika menemui dirinya? Melamarnya? Membawanya ke hadapan pendeta untuk segera menikahkan kami berdua? Hah—" sepupunya itu mendengus kesal, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu kepalanya mendongak menatap kearah langit – langit ruangan kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik namun setia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Dia pergi setelah ia tahu tengah hamil.. bukankah jelas ia tidak menginginkannya?" Chanyeol kembali memandang kearah Irene. "Seandainya ia menginginkan bayi itu.. ia akan menemuiku bukan? Kami akan berbicara, membicarakan masalah ini, membuat keputusan bersama—tapi dia memilih pergi begitu saja."

"_Well.. _" Irene menggeser kursi tempat ia duduk kedepan agar dirinya bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Kita sama – sama tahu bahwa ia egois, ia tidak pernah berada dalam sebuah hubungan serius. Aku kira kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.. dan pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah menemuinya. Dengarkan apa yang ia inginkan.. lalu sampaikan semua keinginanmu—"

"Kalau dia berkata tidak?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat yang belum Irene selesaikan.

Dan sejujurnya, Irene tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Saran terbaik yang ada didalam pikirannya namun tertahan diujung lidahnya adalah meminta Chanyeol untuk menyerah seandainya memang Baekhyun memilih untuk menolak tawaran dari Chanyeol. Itu adalah pilihan tepat menurutnya. Tapi ia rasa tidak tepat untuk sepupunya, Chanyeol akan merasa kosong, hatinya akan terasa patah berjuta – juta kali dengan rasa sakit yang susah untuk disembuhnya. Karena Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya, wanita yang ia sentuh dengan sepenuh hati, ia genggam dengan penuh cinta tapi pada akhirnya, wanita itu juga yang menghancurkan semuanya.

* * *

**Loveless**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun menutupi masalah kehamilannya ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya, pada akhirnya Ibu dan adiknya mengetahui. Ia menyalahkan pada rasa mual yang hampir setiap pagi terus menghantui dirinya dan juga keinginan memakan masakan tertentu namun tak cukup untuk mengisi keinginannya karena bayi yang ia kandung saat ini rupanya menginginkan masakan yang dimasak oleh sang Ayah. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pikir keputusan meninggalkan pria itu akan memudahkan segalanya tapi tidak. Ia menderita dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Chanyeol sudah mengisi kehidupannya, keseluruhannya. Untuk terlelap tidur saja ia selalu membayangkan pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, lalu ketika matanya terbuka yang ia ingat hanya tatapan mata dan juga senyuman lebar pria itu yang sering kali ia katakan sebagai senyuman bodoh.

Lalu semuanya semakin dipersulit ketika Ibu-nya mengambil keputusan untuk Baekhyun. Ia harus menggugurkan bayinya.

"Eomma!" Seung-wan menjadi orang pertama yang melayangkan protes keras atas usul dari sang Ibu.

Mereka tengah sarapan bersama pagi ini, membicarakan mengenai pernikaha Seung-wan dalam hitungan hari kedepan lalu membicarakan mengenai acara keluarga setelahnya. Dan seketika semuanya terdiam ketika sang Ibu membicarakan pilihan terbaik untuk puteri sulungnya yang mulai terlihat layaknya _zombie. _

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan usulku? Apa yang kau harapkan Byun Seung-wan, kakakmu hamil dan ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilinya!"

"Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih!" adiknya bersikeras memberikan pembelaan, sementara seseorang yang namanya tengah dibicarakan tetap terdiam, menunduk menatap _cream soup _yang lebih menarik perhatian pikiran dan hatinya.

"Baekhyun pergi bukan karena kekasihnya tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Lalu dimana pria itu sekarang hah?! Walaupun dia akan bertanggung jawab! Setelah anak itu lahir, pria bodoh itu akan pergi meninggalkan kakakmu!"

"Eomma!" Seung-wan masih tidak terima dengan pemikiran Ibu-nya.

"Cukup." Sang Ibu membanting sendoknya, Seung-wan berjengit kaget lalu terdiam seketika, segala ucapan yang ingin ia katakan tertahan didalam mulutnya, sementara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam menunduk menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu Baekhyun. Itu keputusannya. Dan jangan pernah kembali ke New York dengan alasan pekerjaan atau apapun, kau akan bekerja di Perusahaan Keluarga. Kau mengerti?!" Nyonya Byun beranjak bangun, nafsu makanya meluap digantikan dengan emosi, ia melangkah angkuh meninggalkan kedua puterinya.

"Eonnie.." Seung-wan bergerak cepat berpindah duduk disebelah sang kakak yang masih menunduk dalam diam. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, terlebih setelah mendengar cerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Seung-wan paham bahwa mereka berdua hanya butuh waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Eomma.. ia hanya merasa kesal saat ini." Ucapnya mencoba menghibur namun tetap berharap Baekhyun tidak akan mengikuti ucapan sang Ibu. "A-apa Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu?" adiknya mengalihkan pertanyaan lain.

Tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk menceritakan lebih, Chanyeol memang menghubungin, berulang kali bahkan sampai pagi ini, pria itu masih terus mencoba menghubunginya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali panggilan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu dan terus diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Pesan – pesan yang dikirimkan bahkan sudah beratus kali Baekhyun hapus dari ponselnya.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamar." Baekhyun meninggalkan Seung-wan begitu saja dengan langkah yang pelan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Meskipun nyatanya kembali ke kamar hanya membuat dirinya merasa semakin merindu. Ia rindu akan paginya di New York. Rindu akan suara Chelsea yang selalu manja terhadapnya, menciumnya penuh sayang. Ia rindu pada punggung yang selalu ia perhatikan memasak di dapur, ia merindukan semuanya namun sebagian hatinya berusaha untuk menyangkal dengan anggapan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa itu. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah sama, mereka tidak akan menikah hanya karena ia hamil, bayi yang akan ia kandung tidak akan menjadi alasan untuk mereka menikah.

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap air mata wajahnya dan lantas ia beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar pelan menandakkan pesan masuk.

_Jangan ragukan perasaanku padamu.._

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati Byun Baekhyun._

Hatinya menghangat hanya sekejap dan berubah kembali kelu karena ucapan sang Ibu kembali terngiang melintas di pikirannya.

_Setelah anak itu lahir, ia akan meninggalkan kakakmu!_

Dan hanya dalam sekejap, mengingat perkataan Ibunya, jari – jari tangan Baekhyun menghapus isi pesan itu, mematikan daya ponselnya lalu ia letakkan didalam laci nakas yang kemudian ia kunci dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak akan pernah membuka dan menyalakan ponselnya entah sampai kapan.

**.**

**.**

_**New York,**_

"Jongin sudah memerintahkan akan mengirim pesawat Park Inc untuk menjemput kalian berdua.. aku sudah mengkoordinasikan dengan Pihak Bandara agar memberikan ijin mendarat." Irene mengatakan semua hal yang telah ditugaskan padanya selama beberapa waktu belakangan. Mengaturkan jadwal penerbangan untuk Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea ke Korea hari esok, lalu juga mengalihkan semua rapat – rapat penting dengan Chanyeol menjadi _Video Conference _sesampainya pria itu di Negara asalnya.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya jadwal meeting VC-mu dengan kantor di Korea, mereka akan stand by bila ada masalah teknis nantinya. Agendamu sudah aku update, kau hanya perlu memeriksanya di ponsel atau laptop dan usahakan jangan mengabaikan telepon dariku." Kalimat terakhirnya penuh penekanan, karena lebih sering Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilannya dimana telepon itu adalah telepon penting mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Dan juga ini." Irene meletakkan kotak cincin berwarna biru gelap lalu menggesernya kearah dekat tangan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah berada di Korea, tidak ada salahnya menemui wanitamu dan membicarakan masalah kalian."

Gerak tangan Chanyeol yang akan menggoreskan tanda tangan pada dokumen pekerjaanya lantas terhenti ketika tatapan matanya menangkap kotak cincin yang pernah ia genggam penuh harap kala itu.

"Aku tahu, Park Chanyeol yang aku kenal adalah sosok pemberani mengambil keputusan dan juga bertanggung jawab. Ia bukan lagi pria brengsek yang menyukai selangkangan wanita jalang.." Irene menepuk bahu Chanyeol, memberikan senyuman manis sebagai tanda bagaimana ia menghargai dan juga menyayangi sepupunya ini.

Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol enggan membalas saran dan juga sedikit pujian teruntuk dirinya, tangannya kembali bergerak melanjutkan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada beberapa dokumen dan setelah semuanya selesai. Ia memberikan dokumen – dokumen tersebut kepada Irene. "Tolong siapkan mobilku." Perintahnya dan Irene mengangguk menuruti.

Chanyeol merapikan laptop serta beberapa lembar dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan di rumah dan juga ketika dirinya terbang ke Korea esok, setelah semuanya telah rapi didalam tas kerjanya, matanya kembali tertuju pada kotak biru yang sempat mengalihkan pikirannya sesaat. Ia menatap dalam diam seakan – akan menunggu jawaban dari si kotak untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Matanya memanas menahan segala luapan kekesalan dan juga sebuah rasa yang sulit diungkapkan belakangan ini, ia bahkan mengigit bibirnya lalu memukul pelan kursi kerjanya sebagai ungkapan kegundahan. Sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dalam diam membawa serta si kotak biru dalam kantung mantelnya lalu berharap keputusannya tidak salah.

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin menyambut mereka ketika langkah kakinya menapak tanah Negara yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia datangi. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari jalur kedatangan khusus dan melangkah menyusul lari kaki puterinya yang lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo lalu larut dalam kesedihannya.

Jongin sempat melihat kearah dirinya dan menuntut penjelasan kenapa Chelsea memeluk Kyungsoo dan terisak begitu saja namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan tak ingin membahasnya saat ini.

Dan sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana. Sikap Chelsea berubah setelah anak itu mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun, hampir setiap malam puterinya menangis memanggil nama Baekhyun, pelukan dari Chanyeol bahkan tak cukup bisa menenangkan sang anak karena nyatanya Chelsea masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Rayuannya untuk membelikan mainan atau pun mengajaknya berlibur bahkan tidak cukup ampuh mengembalikan senyuman Chelsea.

Dan Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan, bukan hanya dirinya yang hancur tetapi puterinya bahkan merasakan patah hati yang sama atau bahkan lebih parah karena Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih memeluk Chelsea penuh sayang dan berusaha keras mengajaknya berbicara dengan mengalihkan bercerita mengenai puteranya—Taeoh, yang telah lahir. Tapi hasilnya pun sama, Chelsea terus mengadu diamnya diiringi isak tangis.

Bahkan ketika mereka sudah tiba di rumah dengan suasana ramai karena Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya dan juga salah satu cucu kesayangan mereka, nyatanya Chelsea masih terlihat murung.

**.**

Jongin menyusul Chanyeol yang tengah duduk termangu memandangi kolam renang yang sebenarnya terlihat tidak begitu menarik kecuali ban berenang bergambarkan bebek tengah terapung kesana kemari diatas air.

"Chelsea sudah tidur?" ucapan basa – basi ia lontarkan sebagai permulaan menyapa sang kakak.

"Hm."

"Aku tidak menyangka.. dampaknya separah itu." Lantas ia menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangannya, siap membuka lebar telinga untuk menjadi tempat pencurahan hati sang kakak yang jelas terlihat merasakan patah hati yang sama dengan Chelsea.

"Aku rasa ini karma." Chanyeol mengangkat botol beernya lalu menenggaknya begitu saja tanpa henti sampai Jongin mengambil paksa lalu ikut meminumnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat lalu kembali memandang ke arah kolam. "Ketika aku menemukan cinta, ia memilih pergi. Menghancurkan hatiku begitu saja, meninggalkan kenangan yang sulit dilupakan, memberikan pengharapan yang tak dapat diraih dan yang tersisa adalah sebuah nama yang tak bisa membalas ketika aku memanggilnya."

Jongin terpaku. Seketika ia merasa bahwa yang saat ini duduk disampingnya bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal, bukan kakaknya yang selalu mencemooh dirinya ketika mereka bercerita mengenai cinta.

"Aku berniat melamarnya malam itu." Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan, mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang masih tersimpan aman dikantung mantelnya.

Dan hal itu cukup mengejutkan Jongin. Pikirnya Chanyeol hanya akan mengatakan untuk bertanggung jawab pada kehamilan Baekhyun dan mungkin menikahkan wanita itu nanti. Namun nyatanya Chanyeol telah lebih dulu bersedia menikahkan Baekhyun kapanpu wanita itu bersedia.

"Seharusnya aku melamarnya lebih dulu, tanpa perlu menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter, setidaknya ia tahu aku benar – benar mencintainya, iya kan? Irene bahkan mengatai aku bodoh saat itu." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih setia mendengarkan curahan hatinya. "Nyatanya aku takut, takut untuk memulai, takut karena dia akan menolak lamaranku, takut ia akan meninggalkanku seperti sekarang.. nyatanya, aku hanya seorang pengecut."

Chanyeol mengenggak lagi botol beernya, lalu menyisakan sedikit cairan dari minuman tersebut untuk Jongin. Ia meninggalkan botol tersebut disamping kotak cincin, tangannya menepuk bahu Jongin lalu ia melangkah pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri yang belum sempat berucap satu kata pun terhadap Chanyeol.

**.**

"Apa maksudnya meminta tanda tangan dari Ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?!"

Baekhyun sedikt meloncat dari posisinya yang tengah berdiri menghadap pada sang Ibu, ia menyerahkan satu kertas yang berasal dari rumah sakit dimana sempat ia datangi untuk meminta proses menggugurkan kandungannya. Bukan hanya sang Ibu yang tidak percaya ketika mendapatkan informasi bahwa untuk menggugurkan kandungan di jaman saat ini, haruslah mendapatkan persetujuan keluarga dan juga Ayah dari bayi yang dikandung guna mencegah tuntutan hukum bilamana terdapat resiko di waktu yang akan datang.

Sang Ibu masih membaca satu per satu segala ketentuan dari dokumen yang kini ia pegang, "Kau sudah mendatangi rumah sakit lainnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk memberikan dokumen lainnya dari rumah sakit yang lain.

"Aish!" sang Ibu menggerutu kesal. "Ini menyusahkan, beristirahatlah! Aku akan meminta orang lain untuk mencari solusinya.. bila perlu kita menggugurkan bayi itu di tempat lain asalkan ia bisa memberikan jaminan kau akan selamat dan tidak mengalami kesakitan setelahnya aku akan mengiyakan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mulutnya masih terkunci dan hanya mendengarkan setiap ucapan dari Ibu-nya. Melangkah pelan kembali dalam kamarnya yang terasa dingin dan sepi, tubuhnya dibawa berbaring pada ranjangnya, menarik selimut berharap mendapatkan kehangatan meskipun ia merindukan kehangatan yang lainnya, wajahnya menatap kosong pada pemandangan lemari dan juga dinding kamarnya. Sebelum matanya terpejam siap menjemput dunia mimpinya, mulutnya berucap lirih mengatakan selamt malam pada satu nama yang masih ia selipkan di rindu hatinya.

_Selamat malam Chanyeol._

* * *

**Loveless**

* * *

Hari pernikahan Seung-wan telah tiba.

Semuanya anggota keluarga nampak begitu bahagia dan ikut merasakan gugup ketika melihat Seung-wan keluar dari kamar hotelnya mengenakkan gaun pengantin yang menjadi pilihannya. Rombongan keluarga Baekhyun lekas berangkat menuju Hotel yang menjadi tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Seung-wan secara beriring – iringan.

"Untung saja perutmu belum terlihat membuncit." Ibu Baekhyun bersuara sedikit ketus tak lama ketika Baekhyun turun dari mobil mereka dan bersama – sama masuk kedalam lobby hotel. Baekhyun kembali terdiam, hanya memamerkan senyum kecilnya pada setiap anggota keluarga lainnya yang tanpa sengaja melihat kearahnya.

Ia berharap acara ini cepat selesai.

Proses pemberkatan hingga acara resepsi tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karena susunan jadwal yang sudah diatur oleh pihak _Wedding Organiser _berlangsung lancer tanpa hambatan teknis sedikit pun. Acara mulai memasuki proses penutup dimana semua tamu diperbolehkan bergabung untuk berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing sebelum acara pelemparan bunga dari Seung-wan kepada para wanita yang belum menikah.

Baekhyun memilih duduk pada meja kursinya, memperhatikan semuanya dari posisinya dan sempat sedikit membayangkan bagaimana bila suatu saat ia menikah. Akankah dirinya sebahagian Seung-wan saat ini? Apakah pesta pernikahannya semeriah ini?

Dirinya tertawa kecil lalu lekas membuang jauh – jauh bayangan akan hal itu, dirinya baru saja akan beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya namun tertahan karena tatap matanya menangkap sosok yang belakangan namanya ia sebutkan setiap malamnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana dirinya duduk, menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan sendu. Dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena masih saja terpesona oleh penampilan satu – satunnya pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

_Mengapa Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan malam ini?_

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

Lagi –lagi Baekhyun merutuk dalam diam. Pria itu berlutut dihadapannya, memohon padanya untuk berbicara.

_Apa kau masih merindukannku?—_satu kalimat pertanyaan itu sejujurnya ingin dikatakan. Tapi nyatanya yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah kalimat lainnya.

"A-apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" bahkan nadanya mendingin sangat ingin menunjukkan dirinya tidak ingin melihat pria itu saat ini. Mulutnya berbohong sementara hatinya ingin berucap sebuah kejujuran.

"Kita." Singkatnya Chanyeol katakan dengan suara penuh harapan.

Lalu tanpa seucap balasan, Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari kursinya, melangkah dengan perlahan – lahan tapi tetap menengok untuk memastikan Chanyeol-nya mengikuti kemana dirinya melangkah. Baekhyun terus melangkah keluar dari _Ballroom _yang menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan Seung-wan sampai dirinya tiba di sudut lantai dimana memperlihatkana pemandangan Kota Seoul pada malam itu.

Langit nampak cerah hingga memudahkan dirinya melihat deretan lampu – lampu jalan dan juga gedung – gedung yang nampak indah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucapannya masih terdengar dingin, ia bahkan sekuat tenaga menahan kemauan dirinya untuk bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan karena ia enggan untuk berbalik, Chanyeol memindahkan posisi dirinya dan kini berada disamping Baekhyun. Masih menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat telah melupakan kemesraan yang dulu pernah saling tercipta dan bahkan tak membiarkan jarak menjadi pemisah diantaranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" satu pertanyaan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar dipaksakan karena ia tak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengan wanita yang ia yakini masih menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

Baekhyun menahan wajahnya tetap terangkat, menatap pada bayangan kilauan lampu – lampu diluar jendela gedung.

"Aku baik."

Lalu keduanya sama – sama terdiam, melempar pandangan pada pemandangan dihadapan mata mereka tak berani saling beradu tatap. Mereka melupakan masa dimana saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum menjemput mimpi adalah hal yang paling disukai kala itu.

"A-aku tahu dirimu hamil Baekhyun.." akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengucapkan inti dari hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. "A-aku sudah mencurigainya sebelum Dokter James memeriksakan keadaanmu." Ucapnya lagi diiringi dengan satu langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan ingin melamarmu malam itu." Ada hati yang terasa lega ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol menghela lega, ia berhasil mengungkapkannya. "A-aku ingin melamarmu, menikahimu.." kali ini tangannya bergerak ragu ingin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tapi terurung karena Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya.

Wanita itu menggeser badannya kesamping memberikan jarak lebih lebar antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Hatinya ingin berteriak mendengar sebuah pernikahan yang Chanyeol akan tawarkan padanya namun ucapan sang Ibu dan juga ego hatinya mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pada sebuah pernikahan yang tidak diharapkan atau pada pernikahan yang dipaksakan tak akan membuat dirinya bahagia menjadi penghalang keinginan hatinya.

_Chanyeol tidak bersungguh – sungguh_. Itu-lah yang kini dibenamkan dihatinya.

Dengan egonya yang menguatkan, Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan wajahnya, egonya memberikan kekuatan untuk berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terlihat tegar dipandangan pria itu sementara jauh didalam hatinya, keadaan begitu lemah. Mengharap sebauh pelukan dan mendengar ucapan sayang, berharap pria itu menyentuhnya kembali dengan begitu sayang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Baekhyun berucap. Nafasnya tertahan dengan tangannya menggenggam erat batas pinggir jendela. Ia berharap pembicaraan ini cepat selesai.

"Ini bukan anakmu." Satu kata ia lontarkan cukup berani dihadapan Chanyeol membuat pria itu goyah pada posisinya.

_Maafkan aku. _Meskipun Baekhyun berucap dingin menyangkal tapi didalam lubuk hatinya ia menangis memohon maaf karena melukai setonggok hati yang begitu mencintainya begitu dalam.

"A-aku bermain dengan pria lainnya—ketika kau bekerja—"

Chanyeol menatap marah kearahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi!" tangan pria itu bahkan mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya, menatap mata Baekhyun mencari sebuah kebohongan dari apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita itu.

"I-ini bukan—akh." Baekhyun meringis, tangannya terlalu kuat dicengkram oleh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol lepaskan! Ini sakit—akh."

Chanyeol melepaskannya, sekuat tenaga menahan amarah dan juga rasa tidak percaya ia baru saja akan melamar Baekhyun lagi malan ini dan yang ia dapat adalah penjelasan bahwa anak yang tengah dikandung bukan anak darinya. Bukan darah dagingnya.

"Kau berbohong." Hatinya masih menolak dan berusaha mendapatkan sebuah kejujuran.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan orang lain."

"A-aku—"

Chanyeol membalik badannya kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan air matanya entah karena rasa sakit karena pergelangan tangannya atau hal lainnya.

"Ini anakku Baekhyun, kau mengandung anakku.." suara lirih Chanyeol semakin terdengar dan Baekhyun tak menyangka pria yang sempat terlihat marah dihadapannya kini bersimpuh pada lututnya, menggenggam kedua tangannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Baekhyun.

"Ini anakku Baekhyun-ah.." bahkan suara lirihnya berubah menjadi isakan tangis yang semakin melemahkan hati Baekhyun dan juga kesadarannya.

Perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa dan rasa pening di kepalanya kembali muncul yang sontak membuat keseimbangannya tidak stabil. Chanyeol yang merasakan tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung bahkan lekas bangun dan sigap menahan badan Baekhyun didekapnya. Dan yang ia dapati adalah kesadaran Baekhyun yang menghilang dengan kedua mata gadis itu yang tertutup, tubuhnya bahkan terasa lemah tak berdaya.

Chanyeol berteriak panik meminta pertolongan namun ia juga sigap membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya lalu berlari seketika membawa mereka berdua pada rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

_**Plak!**_

Satu tamparan keras mendarat pada wajahnya tepat ketika Chanyeol bertemu dengan sosok Ibu Baekhyun.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan juga Seung-wan serta suaminya yang melihat kejadian itu bahkan bersama – sama memekik tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka.

"Eomma.." Seung-wan menahan tangan Ibunya yang akan melayangkan tamparan lainnya namun tak bisa ia cegah sepenuhnya karena Ibunya tetap melayangkan tamparan lainnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri yang tak digenggam Seung-wan.

"Berani – beraninya kau datang menemui puteriku!" suara tegas Nyonya Byun terlayangkan untuk Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menunduk merasakan perih pada dua bagian wajahnya yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah tamparan.

"Maafkan aku Nyonya Byun.." Chanyeol membungkuk berulang kali berharap ada maaf yang ia dapat dari Ibu kekasihnya.

"Cih."

"Eomma.. tenang dulu." Seung-wan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ibunya. Tatapan marah sang Ibu masih terlihat jelas tertuju hanya pada Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau ingin maaf dariku?!" suara Nyonya Byun seketika memekik, "Tanda tangani persetujuanmu untuk menggugurkan janin darah dagingmu yang ada didalam tubuh Baekhyun sekarang!"

"Eomma!" dengan sekuat tenaga Seung-wan menarik badan Ibunya dan beruntung suaminya mulai menyadari sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol serta yang lainnya sebelumnya Ibu Baekhyun semakin membuat keributan di area rumah sakit.

Jongin menyusul dan membawa badan Chanyeol untuk kembali berdiri setelah ia berbisik memberi tahu tak perlu lagi ia membungkuk karena Ibu Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Setelahnya, Jongin hanya bisa menemani Chanyeol menunggu di ruang tunggu tepat dihadapan pintu ruangan Baekhyun. Ia dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Chanyeol, menemani pria itu yang menatap kosong kearah pintu.

"A-apa kalian sudah bicara?"

Chanyeol menoleh sesaat kearah Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya bicara namun raut wajah wanita itu terlihat sedih melihat keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"D-dia mau menikah denganmu kan?" lagi Kyungsoo bertanya hal lainnya.

"Hyung.." kali ini Jongin ikut bersuara.

Chanyeol menepuk paha masing – masing lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Dia mengatakan bayi yang dikandung bukan anakku." Dan ucapannya mengejutkan Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!"

"Aku percaya Baekhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedua orang disampingnya bereaksi sama seperti dirinya saat mendengar pertama kali Baekhyun mengucapka hal demikian.

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak percaya dengannya." Senyum kecilnya sengaja diperlihatkan untuk menenangkan keduanya. "Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya akan menikahinya dirinya dan dia membalasku dengan kalimat tadi."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama – sama terdiam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin memang Tuhan tidak mengijinjkan kami untuk hidup bersama dengan saling mencintai.."

"Chanyeol! Kau belum meyakinkan dirinya, kau harus membicarakannya lagi—"

"Permisi." Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena salah satu perawat menghampiri mereka dan melihat kearah Chanyeol yang dikenalnya sebagai orang pertama yang membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam UGD dan juga memproses administrasi rumah sakit.

"Nyonya Byun Baekhyun sudah sadar, saya akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanya dan mungkin saat ini bisa ada yang menjaganya didalam ruangan." Perawat ini membungkuk mohon ijin.

Lantas Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana kini Baekhyun terbaring dengan selang infuse ditangannya.

Kehadirannya lekas mendapatkan perhatian wanita yang tengah berbaring disana. Tidak ada senyuman atau ucapan sapaan, yang ada hanya kedua matanya yang memperhatikan kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"Aku sudah bertemu Ibu-mu.." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarkan masih memusatkan pandangannya pada pria itu.

"Dia menamparku. Dua kali." Channyeol mengadu lagi, berharap Baekhyun akan menawarkan sebuah pelukan atau mengusap wajahnya yang masih terasa perih saat ini tapi yang bisa ia dapatkan hanyalah pandangan Baekhyun yang beralih pada jendela di sisi kirinya.

Chanyeol berharap bening air mata yang tertahan di kedua mata Baekhyun adalah untuknya, dia berharap Baekhyun ikut merasakan sakit yang kini ia rasa. Tapi mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan setelahnya membuat harapannya terbuang sia – sia.

"Aku akan menggugurkan."

"Aku akan menggugurkan janin ini." Dua kali Chanyeol mendengarnya, tidak ada nada yang berubah dari suara Baekhyun ketika mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu dan membiarkan janin ini tumbuh."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kaki yang terasa begitu lemah menopang tubuhnya yang baru saja diserang dengan panah menembuh kulitnya dengan kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

Baekhyun terdiam menahan air matanya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol-nya terluka karenanya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu.." mulutnya berbohong dan hatinya menangis kalah akan sebuah kebohongan yang baru ia ucapkan namun air matanya menunjukkan rasa sakit dari hatinya yang ikut teriris seperti keadaan hati Chanyeol yang baru saja Ia lukai.

Dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Chanyeol menangis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini." Baekhyun melanjutkan dari perasaannya yang baru saja ia bohongi. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, aku tidak ingin memiliki anak darimu. Aku tidak mau janin ini tumbuh didalam—"

"Bayi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Bayi yang ada didalam tubuhmu.. bayi yang tengah kau kandung adalah anakku, anakmu, anak kita!" dan suaranya berteriak diakhir kalimat, tangannya memukul bagian ranjang Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak menginginkannya Chanyeol.. aku mohon.." kepala Baekhyun menunduk. Sesungguhnya wanita itu menutupi kesedihannya karena harus melepaskan seseorang yang terlihat begitu mencintainya, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol harus bersamanya yang bahkan belum siap menerima dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi Chanyeol yang melihat semuanya, mendengar bagaimana wanita itu memohon dengan sekuat hati untuk menggugurkan darah dagingnya pada akhirnya ia menyerah.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sambil menangis, dalam diamnya Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat hal itu sempat menanyakkan apa yang terjadi namun Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban.

Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menemani Baekhyun didalam ruangan inapnya sementara ia menyamakan langkahnya mengikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat menuju pusat informasi. Jongin memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ketika Channyeol menanyakkan mengenai dimana dokter kandungan yang menangani Baekhyun. Lalu matanya menatap tak percaya ketika mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menyetujui proses pengguguran kandungan Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Jongin berteriak berharap Chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang ia tengah lakukan.

Tapi kakaknya seakan – akan tuli dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya begitu saja pada form yang sudah dikembalikan pada suster disana.

"Tidak—suster—ini kesalahan." Jongin berusaha menahan dokumen itu untuk dibawa oleh sang suster namun lengan Chanyeol menahannya.

Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menahan semuanya dari raut wajah pria itu yang bahkan sudah tak kuat untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia mengambil keputusan paling bodoh itu. Tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun, Chanyeol melangkah lebar meninggalkan Jongin disana yang merasa kecewa dan juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang ia dapati.

**TBC.**


	19. 19

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Chanyeol membubuhkan tanda tangan persetujuannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang sempat melayangkan protest dan bahkan menuntut sebuah penjelasan namun dirinya enggan untuk berdebat saat ini. Rasa sesak dihatinya terlalu pilu untuk diungkapkan. Irisan tajam ucapan Baekhyun bahkan melukainya begitu dalam dan meninggalkan bekas yang tak mungkin begitu saja bisa ia lupakan.

Ia melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Ingin memohon ampun namun malu berlutut pada Tuhan.

Jujur, ia tidak ingin membuang anaknya yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna di rahim Baekhyun. Tidak. Janin itu terlalu suci untuk ia bunuh menuruti kemauan ego dari sang Ibu. Tapi hanya dengan melakukan hal inilah ia bisa membalaskan penderitaan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.—Menurut egonya—dan tak ada yang tahu Chanyeol menangis dalam diamnya menahan semua rasa sakit dan marah yang bercampur dalam hatinya.

Perjalanan pulangnya bahkan masih berjalan lancar hingga pria itu menapakkan kakinya di pintu rumah. Melenggang masuk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang menyapa, dan mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu hal telah terjadi pada si sulung.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Chelsea menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat namun berubah seketika menjadi murung karena Sang Ayah membalasnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, bersimpuh pada lantai lalu terisak.

"D-daddy?" Ia turut menyusul kearah Daddy-nya, Chanyeol terisak dihadapan Chelsea. Meluapkan semua emosi sakit sedih siksa kondisi hatinya dihadapan puterinya yang bahkan belum ia beri tahu mengenai adiknya.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya pada lutut untuk menutupi air matanya dan juga tangisnya. Lantas Chelsea semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol langsung memeluk badan besar sang Daddy masuk dalam dekapan tangannya yang kecil.

"Daddy tidak boleh menangis.. nanti Chelsea sedih." Puterinya memberi tahu berusaha menghibur yang nyatanya gagal karena Chanyeol semakin menangis terisak.

"Da—daddy..." Chelsea sebenarnya sudah menahan air matanya untuk tak lagi mengalir tapi melihat Ayahnya bergelung menangis dihadapannya tentu membuatnya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sama dan ia ikut menangis.

"Daddy..." Chelsea menarik - narik tangan Chanyeol untuk bisa ia peluk. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah sesaat, melihat tangis puterinya lalu ia memeluk badan Chelsea dan mereka berdua kembali menangis bersama saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Daddy jangan menangis.. Chelsea ikut sedih melihatnya." Gumaman Chelsea hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol dan meskipun demikian dirinya tetap menangis tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir.

Chanyeol rasa sudah ber-jam - jam lamanya ia dan Chelsea menangis bersama terkapar diatas lantai dan ia bahkan tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bisa mereka berdua kini sudah berpindah ke atas ranjang. Chelsea terlelap tidur disampingnya, tak ada lagi air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Sementara dirinya tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk ikut lelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Ia memandangi langit - langit kamarmya berwarna putih yang sama sekali tak menarik untuk dipandangi. Gerak kepalanya bergerak gelisah sama seperti keadaan hatinya saat ini. Ia bahkan berharap penuh untuk bisa tertidur dan kemudian terbangun dan mendapati semua yang terjadi pada hari ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Nyatanya di hari esok mimpi buruk di realita hidupnya masih melekat kuat membuat luka terdalam di hati Chanyeol. Ia tak tidur semalaman, ingatan akan kejadian di hari kemarin dan juga di beberapa minggu sebelumnya ketika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya masih melekat begitu nyata.

Kata hancur mungkin tidak cukup menjelaskan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Hatinya patah hingga bagian terkecil, belati dari ucapan Baekhyun menusuk jiwanya begitu dalam dan mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Pagi yang cerah menyapa dan mencuri masuk dalam ruangan kamarnya bahkan tak mampu membuatnya mampu untuk terlepas dari larut lukanya.

Wajahnya masih terlihat rasa lelah dan juga kantuk yang tak ia temui semalam, kantung mata mulai terbentuk diwajahnya sementara wajahnya nampak pucat.

"Daddy.." Chelsea terbangun. Anak itu berguling mendekat ke arah Chanyeol lalu memeluk sang ayah yang telah membalas sapaan dengan senyuman paksaan dan usapan di punggungnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" puterinya mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya anak itu masih bertanya - tanya apakah Ayahnya sendiri juga mengalami tidur yang nyenyak seperti dirinya? apakah sang ayah bermimpi indah semalam? dan kenapa wajah ayahnya terlihat lelah teramat suntuk seperti pagi ini teramat sibuk dan juga akan menghadapi pekerjaan menumpuk dari kantornya.

"Daddy bekerja?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ke-kenapa?" kali ini mulutnya terkunci.

"Kita jalan - jalan saja.. bagaimana?" ajakan yang sebenarnya tidak ia pikirkan sebelumnya tapi Chanyeol membutuhkan dirinya terbebas dari pekerjaan atau pun ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam dan ia rasa membawa Chelsea berjalan - jalan bisa perlahan - lahan menyembuhkan keadaan hati dan jiwanya.

Chelsea tersenyum lebar, mengangguk setuju dan setelahnya Chanyeol meminta anak itu untuk mandi dan bersiap - siap. Sementara dirinya kembali berbaring, menatap langit - langit kamar dengan tatapan dan pikiran kosong.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Chanyeol sudah berhasil melewati 4,5 jam sejak pagi hari tadi, terbebas dari obrolan dengan keluarganya saat sarapan bersama dengan topik 'Apa yang terjadi semalam?'. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk memotong omongan kosong perhatian dari Ayah dan Ibunya, tapi sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka nampak biasa saja pagi ini ketika menyambut dirinya dan juga Chelsea di ruangan makan. Ayahnya bahkan tidak menanyakkan kenapa dirinya tidak berangkat bekerja, Jongin bahkan tidak mengucapkan kalimat lain kecuali kata hati - hati ketika ia dan Chelsea pamit pergi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling pusat - pusat pembelanjaan di sekitar Seoul, menikmati makan siang bersama dengan sang puteri dan tetap berusaha terlihat menikmati acara jalan - jalan mereka. Kini Chanyeol harus kembali menguatkan dirinya ketika mobilnya mulai memasuki parkiran area pemakaman dimana Yoora dimakamkan.

"Kita menemui Mommy?" Puterinya lebih dulu menengok kearah jalanan sekitar, merasa mengenal jelas kemana tujuannya sore ini. Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban jelas, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu kembali kearah pandangan didepannya.

"Kita tidak membawa bunga.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu mengusak rambut sang puteri. "Kita akan membelinya disini." dan hanya dengan jawaban itu Chelsea kembali memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam iringan langkah yang seirama, dengan Chelsea yang mengayunkan beberapa tangkai bunga dalam pegangan tangannya. Wajah sang anak nampak senang mengingat beberapa tempuh langkah ia bisa menemui pusara dimana ibunya dimakamkan. Lain halnya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Mommy, annyeong!" sapa anak itu tepat ketika mereka tiba di pusara bertuliskan nama Park Yoora. "Hari ini Chelsea bersama Daddy.. miss you mom." Chelsea memberikan ciuman dari bibir melalui tangannya dan ditempelkan dimana nama Yoora tertulis disana.

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri mendengarkan setiap celotehan Chelsea mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama beberapa waktu belakangan semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya.

"...Chelsea terpilih ikut pementasan Ballet, Daddy dan Baekhyunnie tidak percaya awalnya tapi setelah Chelsea berikan surat pengumumannya mereka baru percaya. Ish." gerutu anak itu dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan Baekhyun saat itu.

"Mommy.. Baekhyunnie pergi."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Chelsea yang duduk disampingnya, bergelayut memeluk lengannya mulai kembali bercerita dengan nada suaranya terdengar lebih lirih, puterinya tengah mengadu.

"Baekhyunnie tiba - tiba pergi.. Daddy tidak mau mencari Baekhyunnie.. sepertinya Daddy sudah tidak menyukai Baekhyunnie. Mommy kan bilang, Baekhyunnie cocok jadi Mommy Chelsea, tapi Daddy membiarkan dia pergi. Daddy jahat."

Chanyeol menatap pusara Yoora dengan matanya yang perih menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir mengikuti perasaannya yang ikut menangis. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap kuat mendengar Chelsea kembali menangis sembari tetap menggumamkan semuanya.

_Apa aku yang salah?_

_Aku tidak mempertahankanya._

_Aku membiarkan dia pergi dan bahkan tidak lagi berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya._

_Apa aku yang salah?_

_Ya. Aku yang salah. Aku bahkan dengan mudah menandatangani surat kematian anakku. _

_Kau tahu?_

_Dia mengandung anakku tapi dia tidak mau menerima darah dagingku tumbuh disana.._

_Aku jahat bukan?_

Chanyeol mengutarakannya semuanya dalam diam diiringi air matanya mengalir secara perlahan. Chelsea pun masih melanjutkan cerita kisah kesehariannya, anak itu tak lagi berucap lirih kali ini, ada nada senang terlebih ketika ia mengetahui akan berada di Korea sampai dua minggu kedepan.

**.**

**.**

Selang 3 hari sejak hari itu, hari dimana mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol—ia sudah kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya di Kantornya. Chelsea pun sudah tidak terlihat murung karena dirumah Ibunya ada Kyungsoo dan juga Taeoh yang bisa menghibur anak itu selama beberapa hari.

Masih tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di rumah keluarga Park mengenai kejadian hari itu.

"Jongin tidak mau menanyakkan kepada Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park berbisik pada menantunya. Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah menyiapkan buah-buahan untuk disantap bersama di ruang tengah dimana Chelsea dan Taeoh tengah berada saat ini, puteri Chanyeol tengah menjaga dan bermain bersama disana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Dia pasti masih terpukul."

Nyonya Park terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan kegelisahan hatinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan temanku itu bu. Dia keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala. Egois." Kesal yang sebelumnya sudah diluapkan pada Baekhyun kini kembali bersarang dihati wanitu itu.

"Temanmu hanya berpikir pendek.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak Bu. Dia memang seperti itu. Bahkan ketika aku menamparnya dua kali tidak ada rasa kesakitan. Ketika aku menceritakan hal yang harus dia ketahui, perasaanya pun tak tersentuh. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak mau anak itu. Berikan pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya lahirkan anak itu. Itu anak mereka."

Nyonya Park mengangguk, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kembali emosi. "Sudah.. sudah.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu meminum air dingin yang cukup banyak untuk mendinginkan dirinya. Bertepatan dengan usainya menyiapkan buah untuk dua anak kecil di Keluarga itu, mereka berjalan bersama sembari membawa sajiannya.

Chelsea pun menyambutnya dengan tawa lebar dan tanpa menunggu lama anak itu sudah melahap begitu banyak buah dimulutnya. Menggoda bayi Taeoh yang hanya memperhatikan dirinya, lalu dirinya kembali mengoceh hal - hal lain sebagai teman ceritanya kepada Tante dan juga Neneknya.

Tak lama Jongin bergabung bersama mereka dengan begitu mendadak. Penunjuk waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dan ini pertama kalinya pria itu bisa pulang ke rumah pada jam tersebut.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menyambut dan bertanya - tanya melihat suaminya bergabung.

"Eoh." Singkatnya. Lalu raut wajahnya nampak berpikir dan meragu sejenak sebelum kembali berucap. "A-aku ingin mengajak Chelsea pergi."

"Oh. Kemana?" Tanya sang istri yang kini mulai mendekat kearah Jongin untuk mengambil tas kerja serta mantel pria itu.

"A-aku ingin membawa Chelsea menemui Baekhyun." Bisiknya pelan yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya lebar.

"YA!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan dulu." Jongin menarik istrinya untuk menjauh lalu ia mulai menceritakan alasannya mengajak Chelsea menemui Baekhyun saat ini.

"Bayi mereka belum digugurkan." Ia memulai menjelaskan. "Aku mencoba mencari tahu berita tentang Baekhyun dan pihak dokter belum melakukan operasi untuk menggugurkan bayinya karena belum ada tanda tangan dari Ayah Baekhyun. Aku rasa Ibunya tidak akan mau meminta Ayahnya untuk menandatangi. Kau kan tahu bagaimana keluarga mereka."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi.. kau mau menggunakkan Chelsea untuk membujuknya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak." Lalu Kyungsoo menolak idenya hanya selang beberapa detik.

Segala ide yang ada dipemikiran Jongin seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja karena penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Sanggahnya.

"Memang tidak salah. Tapi apa kau tidak takut Chelsea akan semakin merasa tertekan. Kembali bisa bertemu Baekhyun lalu dipisahkan lagi."

Jongin terdiam.

"Dia baru saja sembuh melupakan kejadian malam itu.. jangan buat dia kembali merasa sedih. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang terlihat menyedihkan disini, jangan bawa Chelsea untuk kembali merasakannya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan ketika istrinya berbalik untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya ia tetap berada di tempatnya. Tangannya bersandar pada dinding dan kepalanya menunduk untuk kembali berpikir cara apa yang bisa ia gunakkan agar Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

Otaknya berputar – putar mencari cara lainnya sementara hatinya berharapa sang Kakak juga memikirkan hal yang dengannya. Bahkan ada doa yang ia rapalkan sipaya Ayah Baekhyun tidak ikut menandatangin ijin untuk menggugurkan bayi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Ada usapan tangan yang mengagetkan Jongin, itu adalah usapan dari Ibunya yang tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan anaknya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan kamar sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Jongin masih merasa aneh ketika mendengar Ibu-nya menyebutkan nama Baekhyun mengingat ia dan Kyungsoo baru menceritakan sebagian kisah percintaan mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Singkat penjelasannya mereka katakan dan Jongin bersyukur Ayah dan Ibu-nya tidak lagi bersikap seperti saat Yoora mengandung kala itu.

"Dia baik – baik saja? Bayi mereka belum digugurkan?"

"Eomma.." Jongin membawa Ibunya untuk duduk pada sofa didalam kamar disusul dirinya disamping kanan sang Ibu. "Baekhyun baik – baik saja.. hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya keadaan mereka membaik. Chanyeol Hyung pasti juga tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja.. Baekhyun begitu keras kepala."

Nyonya Park menyambut genggaman tangan Jongin lalu menepuknya perlahan. "Antar Eomma menemuinya hm.. Eomma ingin melihat langsung wajah Baekhyun dan menengok cucu Eomma."

"Eomma—" Jongin bermaksud melarang namun Ibunya lebih dulu menepuk – nepuk tangannya seakan – akan menghukumnya karena sudah bertingkah nakal.

"Antarkan Eomma." Final ucapan Ibunya tidak bisa ia bantahkan terlebih kini ada sentilan di keningnya.

Jongin tidak bisa membantah permintaan dari Ibunya itu, tanpa ia katakan setuju pun sang Ibu sudah bersiap – siap lalu berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan Chelsea dengan mengatakan mereka hanya akan pergi ke kantor.

"Eomma yakin?" Jongin bertanya ketika mobil mereka sudah memasuki area rumah sakit dan kini tengah menuju parkiran basement.

"Stt! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Ibunya memukul lengan Jongin lalu ia keluar tanpa menunggu lama dan sang Ibu bahkan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin dibelakangnya dan harus melangkah lebar menyusul.

Lantai 5 adalah dimana mereka berada saat ini, Jongin memimpin jalan sementara dibelakangnya sang Ibu mengikuti berharap – harap cemas membayangkan bagaimana perkenala antara dirinya dan Baekhyun nantinya.

"Ini kamarnya." Jongin menunjuk pintu yang masih tertutup namun ada plat nama Byun Baekhyun disana. "A-aku akan bertemu dengannya dulu.. baru Ibu setelahnya." Sang Ibu mengangguk setuju dan ketika Jongin masuk, ia memilih duduk ditempat ruang tunggunya.

Sekitar hampir 10 menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ibu bisa masuk sekarang."

Sang Ibu menatapnya dalam diam, menganggukkan kepala lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Langkahnya bergerak melangkah pelan cemas akan bagaimana reaksi dari Baekhyun dan juga dirinya nanti ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Dan akhirnya ia melihatnya. Melihat wanita yang berhasil membuat putera sulungnya mengalami patah hati begitu berat dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Annyeong.." Nyonya Park menyapa lebih dulu sementara wanita didepan menunduk malu dari posisinya yang masih berbaring di ranjang lalu berusaha untuk bisa bangkit agar dapat membalas sapaan dari wanita yang lebih tua darinya. "Oh, tidak usah bangun. Kau bisa berbaring saja.." Nyonya Park melarang namun lekas mendekat guna membantu Baekhyun yang keras kepala tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk diatas ranjang,

"A-annyeong haseyo.." Baekhyun membungkuk lebih hormat. Ia pikir ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan Ibunya datang untuk menjenguk dirinya hanya ucapan kosong. Tapi ternyata pria itu berkata jujur. Dan kini Baekhyun dibuat salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ibu Chnanyeol datang, menjenguknya, memberikan sambutan hangat dan bahkan senyuman lebar tak henti terbentuk di wajahnya ketika mata wanita paruh baya itu melihat pada monitor yang menunjukkan keadaan kandungannya saat ini.

"Oh, aku datang disaat yang tepat. Kamu belum menggugurkannya." Nyonya Park menengok memperhatikan, dan bahkan mendekat guna menunjukkan jari – jarinya pada gambar buram disana. Kandungan Baekhyun masih begitu muda dan bahkan janinnya belum terlihat jelas seperti bentuk bayi pada umumnya.

"Berapa minggu?"

"S-sudah 5 minggu.." jawab Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang teramat pelan. Gugup dan juga takut serta tidak siap bertemu secara langsung dengan Ibu dari kekasihnya—mantan kekasih tepatnya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu kini berpindah untuk duduk pada kursi didekat ranjang Baekhyun. "I-ini kali kedua aku bisa melihat menantuku disaat hamil. Ketika mendiang puteriku hamil dulu, hanya Chanyeol yang menemani. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kehamilannya sampai akhirnya Chelsea berusia 1,5 sampai 2 tahun. Kyungsoo pun demikian, mereka hanya mengabari kehamilannya lalu kembali setelah aku mengancam akan mencoret nama Jongin dari daftar keluarga kalau ia tidak membawa istrinya pulang untuk melahirkan disini."

Baekhyun mendengarkan lalu kembali teringat akan apa yang Luhan ceritakan dan juga Kyungsoo mengenai Ibu Chanyeol yang dulu menolak keras kehamilan Yoora namun pada akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu menyesalinya seumur hidup.

"Sepertinya mereka membalas dendam kepadaku.. ah, dan dirimu juga?" pandangan Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun kembali bertemu.

"A-aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan sebelum mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Ibu Chanyeol. "A-aku tidak ingin mengandung anaknya." Singkatnya ia perjelas.

Nyonya Park mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kalian bercinta hampir disetiap saat?" tanyanya berbalik. "Hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nafsumu?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tahu puteraku itu brengsek." Ada gelengen kepala dan juga kikikan tawa dari mulut Nyonya Park, mengingat kembali bagaimana puteranya itu selalu membuat kepalanya pusing sejak jaman sekolah menengah pertama hingga atas. "Suamiku bahkan membuangnya ke luar negeri agar ia tidak membuat anak gadis di Korea atau pun wanita – wanita disini semakin menjerit –jerit karena tingkahnya. Tapi ketika dia di LA, sikap brengsek semakin brengsek." Nyonya Park lagi – lagi menggeleng.

"Ketika aku dan suamiku berkunjung ke kampusnya, semua wanita disana dan bahkan teman – teman prianya pun mengakui anakku itu brengsek. Meniduri wanita manapun, baik yang masih _single _atau pun bahkan yang sudah memiliki kekasih, dan juga suami. Dosennya pun ia tiduri."

Baekhyun tak berkomentar apapun selain mendengarkan dalam diam tapi air matanya mengalir secara perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Dan ketika kami mengetahui dirinya bekerja di Bar, lalu mengurus bayi seorang diri. Dan bahkan teman sekampusnya menghina dirinya dengan kata – kata tidak pantas. Ia tetap menjaga Chelsea dan membesarkannya. Ia bahkan mau melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan lain agar kami bisa memaafkan dan mau menerima Chelsea.." kini giliran Nyonya Park yang menangis, mengusap pipinya dan menahan air matanya untuk tak lagi mengalir agar ia bisa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami membawanya pulang ke Korea agar ia bisa fokus melanjutkan kuliahnya dan juga belajar di Perusahaan namun meskipun demikian ia tetap mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Chelsea, ia bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku memegang Chelsea sepenuhnya. Ia hanya menitipkan Chelsea ketika berangkat bekerja atau kuliah. Disitulah aku tahu, setiap manusia bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik bila ada sosok yang begitu ia cintai dihidupnya. Chanyeol mencintai dan menyayangi Yoora, dan ia pun merasakan yang sama terhadap Chelsea. Ia benar – benar menganggapnya sebagai puteri sendiri."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir mendengarnya. Egonya benar – benar berharap Nyonya Park berhenti bercerita mengenai Chanyeol namun hatinya merasa rindu ingin menanyakkan bagaimana keadaan pria itu saat ini.

"Aku yakin ia hancur saat ini." Seakan – akan Nyonya Park bisa membaca pikiran hatinya, wanita paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan bercerita mengenai keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. "Dia baru saja menandatangi surat kematian anak kandungnya, anak yang dikandung oleh wanita yang ia cintai.. aku melihat ia hancur karenamu. Apa yang harus wanita tua ini lakukan supaya anaknya bisa merasa utuh kembali?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap cepat air matanya lalu menggeleng, tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai jawaban kepada Ibu Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memohon padamu? Atau aku harus memohon langsung pada Ibu-mu? Katakan saja.. aku akan melakukannya—"

"T-tidak.. Anda tidak harus melakukannya—" Baekhyun melarang namun sedetik kemudian ia panik karena Nyonya Park lebih dulu berlutut dilantai dan bahkan mulai membungkuk hendak memohon agar Baekhyun mau mempertahankan bayinya.

"Anakku akan merawatnya, dia cucuku—"

"Ahjumma.. jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun hendak beranjak turun dari ranjang melarang Nyonya Park untuk berlutut dan memohon kepada dirinya, tapi Jongin lebih dulu masuk dan berteriak kearah sang Ibu.

"Ya! Eomma!" Jongin memegangi sang Ibu dan hendak membawanya untuk bangkit berdiri namun sang Ibu menolak dan tetap bersimpuh menghadap Baekhyun yang hampir beranjak turun.

"Biarkan cucuku hidup.. cucuku—"

"Eomma!" Jongin mengangkat paksa tubuh Ibunya lalu membawanya ke dekapannya. "Hentikkan Eomma, Baekhyun tidak pantas mendengar permohonannmu seperti ini." Ada rasa kesal terdengar diucapannya melihat apa yang Ibu-nya lakukan memohon pada Baekhyun demi cucunya, terlebih Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kau puas?!" Jongin membentak pada Baekhyun dan wanita itu tersentak. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau—"

"Jongin-ah.. Eomma tidak apa – apa.." sang Ibu lebih dulu menahan emosi anaknya untuk tak menguar dan mengumpatkan kata – kata kasar. "Ayo, kita pulang. Baekhyun pasti kurang beristirahat.. kasihan cucu Eomma terganggu.."

Baekhyun kembali terhenyak pada ucapan Nyonya Park yang bahkan mengkhawatirkan cucunya meskipun dalam beberapa hari janin ini akan ia gugurkan.

Jongin mengeluh kasar dan tak lagi ingin mengumpat dihadapannya Ibunya, ia membawa sang Ibu melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke mobil dan rumah mereka.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Eomma menemuinya?"

Nyonya Park terduduk lemas dan tak bisa menyangkal apa yang ditanyakkan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Eoh.."

"Eomma!" anaknya berteriak marah.

"Dengarkan Eomma dulu." Nyonya Park lebih dulu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat benar – benar marah karena apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. "Kau tidak mengijinkan Eomma bertemu Baekhyun dan juga cucunya?"

"Eomma!"

"Ssst! Kalian ini sama saja semuanya." Ibunya memprotest Chanyeol dan juga mengingat lagi akan Jongin yang selalu memotong ucapannya dan juga berteriak kesal. "Eomma hanya ingin bertemu dan melihat wanita yang sudah menghancurkan anak tampan Eomma, tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol menhgela nafas enggan beradu mulut dengan Ibunya disaat dirinya lelah akan pekerjaan dan juga suasana hatinya yang belum sembuh dari luka yang diciptakan Baekhyun.

"Eomma hanya membantu sedikit.. dan juga ingin bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun." Nyonya Park mengusap punggung anaknya lalu membawa mereka untuk duduk pada sofa.

"Dia cantik. Sangat manis.." pujanya mengomentari bagaimana kesannya ketika bertemu Baekhyun. "Eomma yakin anak kalian pasti akan sangat cantik dan tampan nantinya.."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tertawa menyindir pada dirinya sendiri. "Anakku tidak akan lahir Eomma, jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak akan menjadi nyata.."

Nyonya Park tersenyum, mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol. "Percayalah pada Ibu Chanyeol-ah.. meskipun Baekhyun keras kepala, tapi dia tetap wanita yang mudah rapuh hatinya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ibu beristirahatlah.. jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Ia beranjak bangun lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Chelsea menyambutnya dengan senyuma lebar sembari menunjukkan boneka Barbie barunya yang memakai baju berwarna pink.

"Daddy! Jongin samchon membelikannya untuk Chelsea."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Puterinya lebih dulu sembuh dari luka yang diakibatkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak mungkin membuatnya kembali terluka larut dalam kesedihan dengan mendengar cerita Chanyeol mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan turut membawa Chelsea pada pelukannya dan tentu saja puterinya itu memberontak karena ayahnya menciumi pipinya berulang kali dan membuatnya risih.

"Aaaaahhh—Daddy geli!"

**.**

**.**

"Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik, Aku akan meminta perawat untuk melepaskan infuse-nya." Dokter Jung yang menangani Baekhyu selama beberapa hari berucap demikian setelah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kondisi Baekhyun.

"Kami masih menunggu tanda tangan persetujuan dari Pihak Keluargamu Nona Byun." Lanjutnya setelah melihat surat persetujuan mengenai rencana pengangkatan janin Baekhyun belum lengkap karena belum ada tanda tangan dari Ayah Baekhyun.

"A-aku akan menghubungi Ibuku mengenai hal ini."

Dokter Jung mengangguk lalu pamit meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali seorang diri di ruangan inapnya. Sudah mau memasuki hari kelima dan ia selalu dibiarkan seorang diri disana. Seung-wan dipaksa Ibunya untuk tetap pergi berbulan madu meskipun adiknya itu bersikeras menunda dan memilih menemani Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak mau membiarkan adiknya melewatkan liburan bulan madunya begitu saja. Ia ikut memaksa Seung-wan pergi.

Pikirnya Sang Ibu akan menggantikan Seung –wan menemaninya dirinya di rumah sakit, tapi tidak. Sang Ibu lebih memilih tetap bekerja dan bahkan datang sesekali hanya untuk menanyakkan apakah Ayahnya sudah menandatangi surat persetujuannya atau belum.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam posisi duduknya, memikirkan hidupnya yang terasa sepi sedari dulu dan bahkan ketika dirinya terpuruk saat ini. Ia dengan ragu – ragu mengusap perutnya merasakan bagaimana keadaan dialam sana yang terdapat kehidupan namun dalam waktu dekat bayinya akan pergi.

"Mianhe.." ia berucap masih menunduk memandangi perutnya.

"Mianhe.."

"Mianhe.."

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengucapkan satu kata itu sembari menunduk hingga air matanya mengalir dan sesak hatinya kembali terasa.

"Kamu meminta maaf untuk siapa?" ada suara yang terdengar bergabung dengan dirinya, Ayahnya. Tuan Byun melangkah mendekat dan lekas duduk pada sofa yang berada didekat jendela ruangan inap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kamu benar – benar hamil?" Sang Ayah bertanya menunggu jawaban pasti dari puterinya yang membalas tatapannya.

"Aku pikir Ibumu berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal memaksaku datang dan menandatangi surat persetujuan untuk ijin menggugurkan bayimu." Ada kekehan dan juga gelengan kepala dari Sang Ayah.

"Tanda tangani saja surat itu dan lekas kembali ke New York." Jawabnya dingin , merubah posisinya untuk kembali berbaring memunggungi Ayahnya.

Ada keterdiaman cukup lama dan Baekhyun enggan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya dengan duduk berdiam tanpa ada sahutan untuk mengiyakan menandatangi surat persetujuan ijinya.

"Dimana kekasihmu?" Ayahnya bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya memberikan ijin hm?"

"Kami tidak menginginkannya." Ketus suaranya terdengar menjawab pertanyaan dari Ayahnya.

"Kami? Atau itu hanya keinginan Ibumu?"

"Kalau Ayah hanya ingin berbicara omong kosong, sebaiknya pergi dan tanda tangani suratnya."

Sang Ayah menghela nafas dan menggeleng, puterinya belum berubah sama sekali. Dingin dan cuek.

"Hanya pria brengsek yang mau menandatangi surat persetujuan ini Baekhyun-ah.." Ayahnya kembali berucap dan suaranya terdengar lebih dekat. "Kenapa kau mau dihamili oleh pria brengsek hm? Bukannya dirimu tidak mau berpacaran dan memiliki hubungan serius? Kenapa malah akhirnya kamu hamil dan sekarang akan membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap marah pada sang Ayah didekatnya.

"Untung apa Ayah peduli?!" kesalnya menjawab.

"Aku masih Ayahmu Byun Baekhyun, kesalahanmu adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau lihat? Bahkan untuk membunuh bayimu saja aku harus datang dan bertanggung jawab."

Ucapan sang Ayah membuat dirinya merasa kesal karena harus berurusan dengan Ayahnya disaat seperti ini. Dipermalukan didepan Ayahnya.

"Jangan keras kepala seperti Ibumu." Ucapan Ayahnya terdengar datar namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa marah. "Ini hidupmu, kamu yang seharusnya menjalani semuanya, mengambil keputusan dan juga menikmatinya dengan caramu, bukan cara Ibumu."

"Ini keputusanku!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi.

"Keputusannmu? Membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam bergeming lagi tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Ayah akan mencari nama kekasihmu ini dan bertanya langsung padanya, setelah itu baru akan aku pertimbangkan apa perlu menandatanganinya atau tidak." Tanpa mendengar jawaban puterinya, Tuan Byun melangkah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali seorang diri.

Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa harus berada dirumah sakit, ia merutuki kenapa proses menggugurkan bayinya begitu memakan waktu, ia merasa kesal akan semuanya terlebih pada dirinya sendiri dan lagi – lagi air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasa gugup sejak 30 menit yang lalu ketika dirinya tiba pada sebuah café yang menjadi tempat janji temunya bersama sosok Ayah Baekhyun. Berulang kali ia mengingatkan untuk tetap tenang dan juga menghapal kata – kata perkenalan untuk memberikan kesan baik terhadap kekasih Ayahnya, tak lupa ia pun menyiapkan permohonan maaf yang cukup panjang mengingat dirinya sudah menghamili puteri sulung keluarga Byun.

"Park Chanyeol benar?"gugupnya semakin menguar diiringi mulutnya yang kaku untuk membalas sapaan dari sosok paruh baya yang tengah menyodorkan tangannya untuk disambut hangat.

"N-ne. Park Chanyeol imnida…" Chanyeol menyambut tangan Tuan Byun dan sedikit membungkuk bermaksud memberikan hormat.

Tuan Byun tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol kembali duduk namun ternyata Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk memundurkan kursi dihadapannya dan mempersilahkan Tuan Byun untuk duduk lebih dulu baru setelahnya ia kembali duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan dan kembali canggung dalam diam sejenak.

"Kamu sudah memesan minuman?" Tuan Byun sekilas melihat kearah Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"Sa-saya sudah memesan _Americano.._"

Tuan Byun mengangguk, lalu ia memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan minuman untuk dirinya. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, mereka kembali diam satu sama lain. Melihat Tuan Byun belum akan berucap satu kata pun terhadapannya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bangkit lalu kembali membungkuk dan bahkan berlutut dilantai sembari mengarahkan tangannya untuk memohon ampun.

"Ma-maafkan atas apa yang saya lakukan terhadap puteri Anda Tuan." Chanyeol menunduk, membungkuk sebanyak tiga kali dan terus meminta maaf.

Sejujurnya Tuan Byun tidak berharap pria yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Baekhyun ini akan melakukan hal demikian karena yang ia ingat, pria itu sudah menandatangani dokumen persetujuannya. Karena merasa risih dan juga malu melihat Chanyeol dihadapannya melakukah hal itu.

_Nyatanya, Park Chanyeol tidak brengsek seperti yang ada di bayangannya._

"B-bangunlah." Tuan Byun berbisik kearah Chanyeol dan juga membawa badan besar pria itu untuk bangkit. "Kau membuatku malu disini.." kekehnya yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari pria itu.

"M-maafkan saya." Chanyeol membungkuk lagi.

Mereka kembali terdiam, salah satu pelayan membawakan minuman yang dipesan oleh Tuan Byun ke meja dimana mereka duduk dan keduanya masih mengunci mulut satu sama lain.

Tuan Byun mulai menyesap kopi yang ia pesan lalu memandang kearah Chanyeol yang mengikutinya, menyesap kopi milinya sendiri dan tetap menunduk menunggu dirinya untuk mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku memintamu datang karena ingin menanyakkan mengenai Baekhyun." Tuan Byun memulai.

"Kenapa mudah sekali untukmu menandatangi surat itu?" tanyanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol kearahnya.

"Bo-boleh saya berkata jujur?" Chanyeol meminta ijin dan Tuan Byun mengangguk pasti.

"Sa-saya tidak ingin bayi kami digugurkan."

Tuan Byun terus memperhatikan bagaimana sosok pria muda dihadapannya berbicara begitu yakin meskipun ada gugup terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Saya mencintai puteri Anda, dengan tulus. Dan sejak awal kami bertemu.. saya ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya, menikah dengannya dan membangun rumah tangan bersama. Tapi setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun diketahui tengah hamil, ia memilih pergi kabur dari apartemen dan ketika saya bertemunya disini, ia mengatakan ingin menggugurkan anak kami. Ia tidak menginginkan ada darah daging saya tertanam dirahimnya, ia tidak menginginkan bayi itu tumbuh berkembang ditubuhnya."

Tuan Byun mendengarkan , menyesap minumannya lalu mulai berucap kata lain terhadap Chanyeol.

"Dan kau semudah itu mengiyakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Nyonya Byun memberikan peringatan dan puteri Anda memohon kepada saya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Mereka memiliki keyakinan bahwa hubungan kami kedepannya tidak akan seindah yang dibayangkan.. jadi aku membebaskannya daripada ia terus menderita merasa terpaksa untuk mau menikahiku nantinya."

"Menikah?"

"Ne, saya sempat melamar Baekhyun di hari pernikahan Seung-wan kala itu.. tapi dia menolak." Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya terbentuk diwajahnya seakan – akan hal itu adalah hal yang lucu buatnya.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung. "La-lu maksudnya?"

"Hanya itu saja usahamu?"

Chanyeol merasa tertohok mendengar apa yang ditanyakkan Tuan Byun untuknya, kembali ada rasa bersalah dari dirinya yang begitu mudah mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan saat itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya melihat wanita yang begitu Ia cintai sepenuh hati memohon dengan sangat padanya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mempertahankan, memperjuangkan anak kami.. tapi aku kembali teringat dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami saat Anda memutuskan berpisah dengan Nyonya Byun. Anda memberikannya kebebasan pada Nyonya Byun meskipun itu menyakiti kedua puteri Anda, Anda memberikan pilihan yang Nyonya Byun inginkan, _move on_ dan memilih hidup baru tak lagi terikat dengan Nyonya Byun."

Tuan Byun tersenyum kecil. "Aku sejujurnya berharap dia akan bahagia dengan segala egonya." Sahutnya mengenai ucapan Chanyeol tentang diriya dan mantan istrinya kala itu. "Tapi ternyata ia menderita. Kedua puteriku menderita dan bahkan salah satunya memelihara dendam hingga saat ini."

Chanyeol menyimak semuanya.

"Terkadang menuruti apa yang diinginkan orang yang kita cintai untuk melepasnya adalah pilihan salah."

Chanyeo mengangguk.

"Kau setuju dengan ucapanku?" Tuan Byun kembali bertanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Terkadang ego bisa mengalahkan hati semudah itu." Chanyeol menyahut mengambil kesimpulannya dari perbincangan ini.

"Hati wanita itu susah untuk diajak berpikir jernih." Kekeh Tuan Byun sembari ia menyesap kopinya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkanmu kembali berjuang atau mengikuti ego mantan istri dan puteriku?"

Chanyeol menatap pandangan mata Tuan Byun begitu dalam, dirinya kembali bertanya pada lubuh hatinya yang mungkin hanya ada bagian kecil yang tersisa disana bila mencari nama Baekhyun. Pikirannya berputar mencari segala alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memberikan jawaban, perasaanya kembali terombang ambing layaknya kapal yang tengah beradu dengan ombak dan badai di tengah laut. Berusaha tetap kokoh tak goyah atau terbalik hancur saat menunggu langit baru nan cerah menyambutnya dengan hangat.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

_**Lima Bulan kemudian,**_

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan rutinitas dari Chanyeol meskipun ia sudah melalui lima bulan semenjak kepulangannya dari Seoul waktu itu. Mengurus Chelsea, mengantar puterinya ke sekolah lalu kembali bekerja dan malamnya pun diisi dengan keseharian bersama Chelsea, sama seperti waktu ketika ia belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau kini sedikit berbeda. Hanya sedikit.

"Chelsss! Come on! Ini sudah setengah delapan!" Chanyeol berteriak dari arah dapur, berkutat dengan sarapan untuk disantap oleh keduanya sementara Chelsea masih belum selesai juga bersiap – siap di kamarnya.

"Chelsss!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak memanggil.

"Iya Daddy iyaa.." puterinya menyusul, kesulitan membawa tas dan juga beberapa buku pelajarannya dan juga mantelnya. Rambutnya masih terlihat berantakkan karena kunciran yang ia bentuk tidak bisa sesuai seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Ini sudah jam berapa _Princess.._" suara berat milik Ayahnya melembut sementara tangan – tangannya bersigap menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan pada area dapur mereka. "Makanlah." Chanyeol menyodorkan _sandwich _dengan isian daging tipis dan beberapa sayuran serta beberapa potongan buah pada piring lainnya.

"Rambut Chelsea berantakkan, tidak cantik." Anaknya mengeluh, mulutnya merengut tak suka dan Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya

Chanyeol lekas berpindah untuk berdiri dibelakang puterinya yang tengah duduk, tangan dan jarinya mulai menyisir rambut puterinya dan kemudian mengikatnya dengan kunciran bergambar buah strawberry disana.

"Sudah. Sekarang sudah cantik." Chanyeol mengusap rambut puterinya, menciumnya dengan sayang lalu ikut menyantap sarapan.

Chelsea sesekali melihat tampilannya dan cukup puas dengan tatanan kunciran yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang ayah.

"Daddy tidak menjemput ya, Daddy ada meeting saat makan siang nanti." Chanyeol mengingatkan akan pembicaraan dengan Chelsea pada malam kemarin yang mengatakan ia akan sangat sibuk hari ini dan tidak bisa menjemput atau mungkin pulang tepat waktu nantinya.

"Irene yang menjemput Chelsea?" anak itu bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Bukan tante model itu kan?" Chelsea melirik kesal kearah Chanyeol yang tak menjawab langsung pertanyaannya.

"Chels—"

"Daddy, Baekhyunnie itu Mommy Chelsea disekolah, jadi aku tidak mau tante model itu yang menjemput." Chelsea berucap seakan – akan anak itu tengah memberikan pelajaran penting kepada Ayahnya.

"Chelsea tidak suka!" lagi Chelsea memperingati.

Chanyeol menghela berat mengingat lagi bagaimana anaknya itu marah dan bahkan membanting pintu kamar ketika ia membawa tante model bernama Sanne Vloet untuk mampir ketika mereka akan berangkat pada jamuan makan malam untuk acara brand dari rumah mode dimana perusahaan Chanyeol ikut andil dalam pembangunannya.

"Daddy kenapa jahat sih. Baekhyunnie tidak ada lalu Daddy bisa pergi berkencan dengan tante model itu." Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali mendengarkan segala keluh kesal dari puterinya yang bahkan memiliki sifat pencemburu sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Chels.. Baekhyunnie sudah pergi dari hidup kita—"

"Ani! Baekhyunnie tidak pergi, tapi Daddy yang tidak mau membawanya pulang." Puterinya kembali menjawab dan ia yakin pembicaraan ini akan memakan waktu cukup panjang dan ia enggan untuk melanjutkannya saat ini mengingat masih ada meeting dan juga dokumen – dokumen mengenai bangunan yang akan dibangun harus ia periksa dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu." Tutupnya lalu melenggang untuk mengambil jas dan juga mantelnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut mengenai topik yang sempat dibicarakan ketika mereka berada diruang makan tadi. Chelsea menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel miliknya sementara Chanyeol fokus dengan jalanan yang sudah begitu padat di pagi ini. Bahkan ketika mobil Chanyeol tiba di sekolah Chelsea, puterinya lekas keluar dari mobil tanpa berpamitan dan mencium pipi Ayahnya seperti sebelum – sebelumnya.

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu membawa mobilnya untuk bisa segera sampai di kantor dan menemui permasalah yang bisa ia atasi dengan lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan puterinya.

Irene menyambutnya tepat ketika ia keluar dari lift yang langsung menuju dimana ruangannya berada, sepupunya itu tersenyum sinis dengan menunjukkan satu kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan terdapat kartu ucapan disana.

"_Welcome Boss, _ada hadiah untukmu pagi ini. Lagi." Sindirnya memberikan kotak itu pada Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Sama seperti Chelsea, Irene juga kini lebih posesif dan cemburu akan apa yang ia lakukan dalam waktu beberapa bulan belakangan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya berusaha _move on _seperti yang dilakukan para pria lainnya yang pernah mengalami patah hati atau kehancuran dalam dunia percintaan. Kalau boleh untuk diceritakan ulang, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Tuan Byun lima bulan yang lalu, ia sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan dan juga anaknya, namun nyatanya. Baekhyun tak ingin untuk diperjuangkan seperti itu. Tuan Byun menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah berusaha namun Nyonya Byun tetap meminta Dokter lain atau lebih tepatnya proses illegal untuk menggugurkan kandungan Baekhyun.

Dan semenjak itu, Chanyeol perlahan - lahan berusaha untuk melupakan Baekhyun, melupakan segala kenangan yang pernah mereka alami bersama dengan mencoba membuka dan menyusun keadaan hatinya untuk wanita lain. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sanne, model Victoria's Secret yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika ia tengah disibukkan pada proyek pengerjaan rumah mode di New York.

Perkenalannya tidak serumit perkenalan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, mereka saling bersalaman, bertukar nama, nomor ponsel, lalu dengan mudahnya dimulai dengan makan siang bersama, berlanjut dengan mudahnya pada acara makan malam lalu sedikit cumbuan mesra. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membawa wanita itu ke apartemennya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Chelsea sebelum acara makan malam besar untuk proyeknya, berharap puterinya mau menerima seperti ketika ia menerima Baekhyun, tapi yang didapat adalah pintu kamar yang tertutup keras.

Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengajak Sanne untuk masuk lebih jauh di hidupnya, membawa wanita itu untuk menjemput Chelsea disekolah, masih berharap dan membayangkan puterinya akan menerima. Sama seperti ketika ia membawa Baekhyun ke sekolah puterinya. Namun lagi – lagi penolakan yang didapat. Puterinya bahkan memilih berjalan kaki dibandingkan berada dalam satu mobil yang sama dengan Ayah serta kekasihnya.

Semuanya begitu terasa rumit dan sulit untuk dilanjutkan namun ia tetap bertahan karena Sanne pun mengerti hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah.

"Apa itu hadiah untuk membujukmu bergelung dalam percintaan panas?" sindir sepupunya dan Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk tidak ikut berkomentar atas ucapan Irene.

Ya, Irene pun juga melakukan protes keras mengenai hubungannya dengan Sanne. Bila Chelsea memprotest dengan gebrakan pintu, mendorong Sanne atau pun menolak berada dalam satu tempat yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu. Irene lebih kejam dan menggila dalam melakukannya mengingat wanita ini lebih dewasa dan cukup matang dibandingkan puterinya.

Sindiran, tumpahan minuman, atau pun setiap kegagalan dari kencannya bersama Sanne adalah ulah dari Irene keseluruhannya. Chanyeol bahkan selalu ngeri membayangkan bila Chelsea dan juga Irene bersatu melawan dirinya.

"Apa jadwalku pagi ini?" ia menghempaskan segala bayangan buruk gabungan kekuatan Irene dan Chelsea jauh – jauh dan memilih untuk fokus ke pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Tentu saja bukan berkencan Boss, apakah Anda tidak bisa melihat notifikasi agenda di ponsel Anda? Saya sarankan Anda tidak terus _sexting_ dengan kekasih Anda saat bekerja supaya bisa lebih fokus."

_See. _Irene dengan mulut pedasnya sudah menyambutnya mengajak perang.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa kau sepupuku dan juga bawahanku." Chanyeol bermaksud memperingati akan sikap Irene terhadap dirinya.

"Anda juga perlu ingat, saya adalah sepupu dan tante dari puteri Anda dan juga satu – satunya yang bisa membongkar percintaan tidak sehat yang Anda lakukan kepada kedua orang tua Anda." Irene membalas ketus lalu kembali duduk dan mulai berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng menyerah lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya mencari pengalihan dengan bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Chelsea menunggu gusar sembari melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kemungkinan keberadaan dari Irene yang seharusnya sudah menjemputnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Lingkungan sekolahnya bahkan sudah mulai sepi dan hanya tersisa beberapa siswa dan siswi disekitarnya yang mana mereka tengah menunggu kelas tambahan. Ia juga terus memeriksa pada kolom chat di ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Irene yang tak kunjung menjawab. Chelsea kembali untuk duduk pada kursi yang berada di dekat halte sekolahnya masih memeriksa sekelilingnya berjaga – jaga bila dalam waktu dekat Irene menjemput.

Baru beberapa saat ia kembali memainkan ponselnya, sosok yang tiba – tiba duduk pada tempat kosong disampingnya membuatnya teralihkan dan rasa penasarannya menguar tinggi hingga wajahnya menoleh, ingin melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya.

Seiring dengan pandangan matanya yang menangkap sosok wanita itu, raut wajahnya berubah sendu meskipun hatinya terasa sangat bahagia karena rindu yang selama ini tertahan dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, kini terjawab.

"Annyeong." Suaranya bahkan masih sama merdunya seperti yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Mulutnya tak sempat menjawab karena air matanya lebih dulu mengalir karena luapan bahagia bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya yang langsung mendekap tubuh wanita itu dengannya.

Tangisnya pecah dengan begitu mudah disertai segala luapan kata yang selama ini ia tahan. Dan bukan hanya Chelsea yang bersikap demikian, Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia ikut menangis, membalas pelukan Chelsea layaknya Ibu yang sudah lama dipisahkan dari sang anak. Ini salahnya, menunggu hingga lima bulan untuk berani kembali menemui bagian hatinya yang sempat ia kecewakan dan hancurkan begitu dalam.

Mendapati Chelsea menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat, ia berharap pria yang telah ia hancurkan hatinya bisa menyambutnya sama seperti yang Chelsea lakukan, mengingat ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang juga harus disambut kembali dalam kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohohoho~ mari biarkan Daddy move on dulu**


	20. 20

"Baekhyunnie kapan datang?" suara menggemaskan bernada riang dan juga penuh semangat terdengar jelas dari mulut Chelsea. Anak itu tengah memandang ke arah wanita dewasa dihadapannya yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya meskipun kini mereka sudah berpindah duduk bersama di café _gelato_ tak jauh dari sekolah Chelsea.

"Baekhyunnie menginap dimana?" pertanyaan yang pertama belum dijawab oleh Baekhyun namun anak itu sudah menanyakkan lagi pertanyaan yang lain.

"Chels, makan dulu yang benar." bukan suara Baekhyun yang menginterupsi dua pertanyaan Chelsea, melainkan tantenya, Irene yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka tak lama setelah pertemuan keduanya.

"_Btw_, aku kira minggu depan kau baru datang ke New York, Kyungsoo tidak menginformasikan padaku.."

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas ucapan Irene, tangannya bergerak lebih dulu membantu Chelsea yang kesulitan membersihkan sisa - sisa cokelat di seragamnya.

"Baekhyunnie baru datang dua hari yang lalu.. aku masih tinggal di apartemen yang lama." kini ia mengusak rambut Chelsea turut merapikan kunciran rambut anak itu yang berantakan. "Aku sengaja datang lebih cepat, kebetulan Ayahku kemarin juga pulang, jadi aku ikut." Baekhyun turut membalas pertanyaan dari Irene dan wanita itu mengangguk, membalas pandangan Baekhyun sebelum kembali dialihkan pada Chelsea yang berada ditengah - tengah mereka.

"Berarti nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi kan? Baekhyunnie menginap di kamar Daddy lagi kan?" anak itu kembali bertanya dengan penuh harapan bahwa keadaan yang sudah berlalu lebih dari lima bulan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Tapi tidak dengan dua wanita dewasa yang kini berbalas tatap penuh keraguan karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, semuanya tidak akan kembali semudah itu.

Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan senyuman diwajahnya ketika ia beralih memandang kearah Chelsea. "Baekhyunnie harus mengurus beberapa urusan.. baru nanti akan bertemu Daddy setelahnya."

"Eung?" respons Chelsea terdengar tak setuju dengan jawaban dari Baekhyun. "Kenapa begitu? Irene bisa menelepon Daddy sekarang dan memberi tahu ada Baekhyunnie disini, pasti Daddy segera datang menjemput."

"Chels—" sahutan Irene terpotong oleh gerak tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengan wanita itu serta gelengan kepalanya. Ada senyuman yang terpaksa diperlihatkan di wajah Baekhyun terhadap Chelsea yang tak memahami situasi sebenarnya.

"Chels, jangan beri tahu Daddy dulu ya kalau Baekhyunnie sudah kembali."

"Eoh~?"

Anak itu kembali menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Baekhyunnie masih ada keperluan lain.. dan pula.. bukankah kita harus memberi kejutan untuk Daddy?" Jawabannya dan kedipan mata yang Baekhyun lakukan lekas disetujui oleh Chelsea dengan anggukan kepala dan juga tawa gemasnya.

Gadis kecil itu kembali teringat akan pertanyaannya mengenai mengapa Baekhyunnie memiliki balon di perutnya. Terlebih nyatanya balon yang dimaksud adalah adiknya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kenapa kau masih belum menandatangani suratnya?!"_

_Suara dengan nada penuh kekesalan menyambut Ayah Baekhyun ketika dirinya baru saja melangkah masuk ruangan rawat inap puterinya dan kini langkahnya harus terhenti karena mantan istrinya itu menahannya dengan bertolak pinggang dan juga menatap marah kearahnya._

_Tuan Byun menghela nafas dan menggeleng tak percaya, sosok Ibu dari Baekhyun begitu terburu - buru ingin membunuh cucunya sendiri._

_"Tak bisakah kau tenang?!" lantangnya menjawab, kembali melangkah demi menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi._

_"Aku sudah bertemu dengan kekasihmu."_

_Raut wajah Ibu Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya akan ucapan yang baru saja disampaikan suaminya pada Baekhyun._

_"Kau?! Bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Untuk apa?! Mengemis cinta?"_

_Sejujurnya Tuan Byun menyesal datang disaat ini dan bertemu mantan istrinya, ia sudah mengira dan membayangkan penjelasan panjang mengenai hasil pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin tidak akan diterima oleh mantan istrinya._

_"Ya, aku bertemu kekasih Baekhyun dan mendengarkan cerita lelaki itu yang mengemis cinta dari puterimu. Puas? Perlu kau ketahui, Chanyeol-lah yang mengemis cinta pada puteri-mu. Persis seperti yang kau lakukan 28 tahun yang lalu."_

_Baekhyun tertegun sesaat mencoba kembali mengulang memorinya dari apa yang baru saja ia dengar juga melihat bagaimana raut wajah Ibunya yang kembali terlihat kesal namun urung menyahuti ucapan Ayahnya._

_"Pergilah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Empat mata."_

_Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Ibu Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan ke mana - mana, bicarakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Aku akan tetap berada disini." mutlak ucapannya ditunjukkan dengan gerak angkuh tubuhnya yang berpindah duduk pada sofa di sudut ruangan itu_.

_Ayahnya menggeleng, masih tak percaya dirinya harus kembali berhadapan dengan mantan istrinya yang keras kepala dan juga egois seperti dulu._

_"Aku bertemu dengannya, ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Ayahnya mulai menjelaskan dengan nada tenang tak tergesa - gesa. "Kau tahu apa yang masih ia pinta ketika aku memintanya memilih?"_

_Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab jelas oleh Baekhyun, puterinya masih mengunci mulutnya tapi tetap mendengarkan._

_"Ia masih meminta kau untuk mempertahankan anak kalian."_

_Ibunya lagi - lagi mendengus meremehkan, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tertugu dengan matanya memerah menahan air mata yang tidak boleh terlihat sementara hatinya berdebar - debar meluap merasakan sedikit bahagia mendengar kesungguhan Chanyeol untuknya._

_"Ia menitipkan ini." Tangan Ayahnya mengeluarkan satu kotak cincin berwarna biru ke arah Baekhyun, ia sodorkan pada tangan puterinya yang belum bergerak mau menerima uluran pemberiannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sang ayah langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar anaknya menerima kotak itu._

_"Itu milikmu, Chanyeol mengatakan demikian. Dan juga.. kami berbicara cukup lama mengenai keputusan Ibu-mu ini." Ayahnya sengaja menekankan kalimat diakhirnya sebagai pengingat bagi Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa memiliki keputusan lain dibandingkan menuruti kemauan Ibu-nya._

_"Dia melamarmu?" Tanya Ayahnya tapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menjawab, kepalanya tengah menunduk memandangi kotak biru di tangannya. "Jujur, Ayah mengaku salah mengatakan dia pria brengsek, ternyata ia tidak demikian."_

_Tuan Byun memperhatikan seksama bagaimana Baekhyun masih diam memandangi kotak cincin di tangannya dan juga setitik bulir air mata yang terbentuk di kedua mata puterinya. Ia yakin, dari dalam lubuk hati puterinya ada rasa ingin mempertahankan bayi yang ia kandung dan juga rasa cinta yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di pandangan mata Chanyeol._

_Pembicaraan kedua Ayah dan anak itu harus terhenti karena selang beberapa saat kemudian Dokter Jung masuk bergabung di kamar inap Baekhyun beserta satu perawat guna memeriksakan keadaan Baekhyun._

_Ibunya kembali menuntut sang Ayah untuk segera menandatangani surat persetujuan sebelum kandungan Baekhyun berkembang lebih jauh. Tapi tekad Tuan Byun untuk mempertahankan bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun lebih besar dan ia pun akan mencoba berbagai cara agar Baekhyun ikut mendukungnya dan sama - sama melawan keinginan sang Ibu._

_"Apa bisa dijelaskan bagaimana prosedurnya?" Pertanyaan Ayahnya kembali diprotest oleh Ibunya disertai cacian yang terdengar tidak begitu pantas mengingat ada oranv lain yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut._

_Dokter Jung sempat berdeham sebentar memecah kecanggungan lalu ia mulai menjelaskan secara garis besar. "Kandungan puteri Anda sudah berjalan 5-6 minggu, ukuran kandungannya masih kecil, ada dua prosedur yang bisa dilakukan. Dengan obat atau menggunakan alat yang biasa kita sebut Vakum Aspirasi."_

_"Vakum?" Ayahnya kembali bertanya, menuntut penjelasan dari pilihan yang dilontarkan karena ia merasa aneh mendengarnya._

_"Kita memiliki alat medis seperti rupa vakum."_

_"Jadi prosesnya seperti alat vakum yang biasa kita pergunakkan untuk membersihkan debu-debu?"_

_Doktee Jung mengangguk. "Cara kerjanya tidak jauh berbeda."_

_Nyonya Byun mendengarkan acuh tak peduli karena yang ia pikirkan cara apapun yang akan Dokter sarankan harus memastikan kandungan di dalam rahim Baekhyun terangkat. Ia bahkan berkata sedemikian singkat tak memperdulikan penjelasan lainnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan mantan suaminya dan Baekhyun untuk mendengarkan rincian prosesnya lebih jelas._

_Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia masih menunduk memandangi kotak cincin di tangannya dan entah sejak kapan, jari - jarinya bergetar saling beradu bergesekkan dengan kotak berwarna biru itu._

_"Kau yakin hal - hal semua tadi itu aman dilakukan? Obat dan vakum?! Jesus! Bagaimana keadaan puteriku ke depannya!"_

_Dokter Jung mengangguk, sikapnya tetap menunjukkan rasa tenang memberikan penjelasan pada Ayah pasiennya._

_"Sebagai peringatan di awal, tidak ada yang melegalkan proses aborsi dengan cara apapun. Yang membedakan adalah dilakukan oleh Dokter Ahli atau Proses Ilegal. Dokter Ahli melakukannya dengan sedemikian rinci dan juga aman,obat dan alat yang dilakukan dijamin keamanannya dan kebersihannya. Sementara cara ilegal dilakukan dengan obat - obat yang belum tentu sudah diberikan ijin kesehatan dan juga alat - alat yang sudah pasti tidak terjamin."_

_Ayah Baekhyun mendengarkan dan menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan lainnya._

_"Untuk itu kami meminta tanda tangan dari pihak keluarga, supaya apapun yang terjadi dalam proses hingga akhirnya nanti. Ada ikatan hukum yang bisa mengikat satu sama lain."_

_"Maksudnya?"_

_"Sebelum proses dilakukan, kami akan memastikan keadaan Nona Byun dalam keadaan stabil dan keadaan rahim serta bayinya sehat. Setelah itu, pasien berhak memilih metode apa yang akan dilakukan, kami melakukan metode yang diinginkan dengan prosedur yang sudah diinformasikan dengan jelas dan juga ada rekaman yang akan menunjukkan prosesnya bila pasien memilih untuk melakukan metode vakum. Ini untuk memastikan apabila ada kesalahan dari pohak dokter, maka dokter yang bertanggung jawab akan dicopot ijin kerjanya."_

_Tuan Byun lagi - lagi menggeleng tidak percaya membayangkan dua cara yang baru saja dijelaskan serta segala resikonya. Terlebih ini untuk puterinya. Puteri pertamanya._

_"Tidak ada yang mengatakan proses aborsi adalah mudah." Dokter Jung melanjutkan, "Beberapa pasien yang tidak siap mentalnya akan lebih terguncang setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam prosesnya. Terlebih bila ada indikasi kegagalan saat pembersihan rahim.. banyak faktor yang merugikan untuk masa depan mereka selanjutnya. Dan kembali lagi saya ingatkan, inilah tujuan dari adanya surat persetujuan pengguguran kandungan."_

_Tuan Byun kembali mempertanyakkan rinci segala proses aborsi yang akan dilakukan nantinya. Dan Dokter Jung dengan tenang memberikan jawaban dari segala macam pertanyaan serta pilihan bijaksana untuk tetap mempertahankan kamdungan Baekhyun._

_Sementara keduanya berbincang serius, seseorang yang tengah terdiam berharap tak berada di ruangan kamar itu masih terlihat menunduk memandangi hal yang sama sementara pikirannya tengah berusaha berada di tempat lain dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

_Pilihan terbaik apa yang harus ia ambil untuk semuanya. Ada rasa takut bergelung dengan sebuah penyesalan. Ada rindu yang tertahan namun diselimuti ke egoisan hati yang dingin._

_Chanyeol..._

**_._**

**_._**

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kilas balik ingatannya ketika ia berada di rumah sakit meskipun saat ini dirinya masih bersama dengan Irene dan Chelsea. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan karena pikirannya kembali memutar beberapa kejadian yang sudah ia lewati dalam lima bulan belakangan.

Bagaimana ketakutan dirinya setelah menjelaskan penjelasan Dokter Jung ketika menceritakan lebih detail bagaimana proses pengguguran kandungannya. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan terhadap tubuhnya dan bagaimana janin di dalam perutnya dilenyapkan begitu saja.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Ayahnya atau Dokter Jung saat itu, mengingat mereka terus melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Sang Ayah memutuskan untuk menolak menandatangani surat persetujuannya karena Ayahnya tidak ingin Baekhyun mengalami hal mengerikan itu semua hanya karena ada bayi didalam kandungannya.

"Ayah bisa mengurusmu." Itu adalah yang Baekhyun ingat ketika Dokter Jung pamit undur diri lalu Ibu-nya kembali melontarkan ucapan protes.

"Ikut tinggal bersamaku. Ayah akan mengurusmu hingga kau melahirkan bayimu, Aku juga yang akan memberitahu Chanyeol atau pun keluarganya mengenai ini. Kalau kau memang tidak mau kembali bersama pria itu—itu pun tak masalah. Yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak mau puteriku harus menghadapi dunia antar hidup dan mati hanya untuk membunuh bayi yang tak berdosa."

Setelah hari itu dunianya kembali berubah. Ibunya masih memaksa dirinya untuk ikut mencari dokter atau ahli kandungan lainnya yang bisa menggugurkan kandungannya dan bersamaan hal itu Ayahnya tetap bertahan membela dan memberikan pilihan lain untuk bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, hingga pada hari kedua setelahnya, Ibu Chanyeol kembali datang mengunjunginya.

Ia datang bersama Jongin, membawa beberapa makanan dan juga buah – buahan. Ayahnya yang tepat berada menjaga dirinya saat itu bahkan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf diwaktu bersamaan karena menurutnya kedatangan Nyonya Park tidak perlu dilakukan mengingat hubungan antara mereka belum terjalin dengan begitu baik.

"Baekhyun sudah aku anggap calon menantuku." Nyonya Park berucap santai, menunjukkan makanan yang ia bawa dan bahkan menawarkannya pada Baekhyun agar dirinya bisa memilih apa yang ingin ia santap saat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali bagaimana pandangan matanya saat itu berbinar melihat hidangan sosis dengan potongan paprika yang menjadi makanan favorit Chelsea dan juga dirinya.

"Itu resep dari Chanyeol." Bahkan sebelum Ibu Chanyeol memberi tahu, dirinya sudah mengetahuinya mengingat selama tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol, pria itu memang sering membuatkan cemilan sosis itu untuk Chelsea dan juga dirinya.

Ayah Baekhyun menyambut hangat setiap kunjungan Nyonya Park di hari berikutnya, selain membawakan beberapa makanan tak jarang Ibu Chanyeol menyempatkan menanyakkan bagaimana keadaan cucunya di hari – hari kunjungannya.

"Aku ingat.. mendiang puteriku menuliskan bagaimana keadaan dia selama masa – masa kandungannya.." Ibu Chanyeol mulai berucap pada Baekhyun sembari memotongkan beberapa buah untuk disantap oleh dirinya. "Dia mengatakan sejujurnya merindukkan kehadiran diriku.." Baekhyun ingat ada senyuman kecil dengan sorot mata sendu ketika Ibu Chanyeol mulai bercerita. "Dia menuliskan bagaimana melihat Chanyeol mengurusnya, memasak untuknya, menyuapi atau bahkan memotong buah dan menyiapkan susu hamil untukya membuatnya merindukanku."

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, menerima beberapa kali suapan buah dari tangan Ibu Chanyeol langsung ke dalam mulutnya. "Mendiang puteriku bahkan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya saat itu. Putera sulungku berkata bayi yang dikandung Yoora adalah sebuah berkat, bukan kesalahan bayi itu tidak bersalah, biarkan bayi itu tumbuh dengan baik."

"Puteraku berubah menjadi pria paling tanggung jawab.. sementara sebelumnya ia bahkan dihujat menjadi pria paling brengsek karena bermain – main dengan semua wanita. Ckckkck." Ibu Chanyeol menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, tapi kemudian matanya berbinar menahan rasa haru. Gerak tangannya bahkan terhenti untuk menutup mulutnya agar tak terdengar isakan dari tangis yang ditahannya.

"Dan dia akan kembali menjadi Ayah.." Ibu Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Dia pasti akan jadi Ayah dan Suami yang baik untukmu.. Baekhyunie.."

Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas saat itu Ibu Chanyeol mengusap pipi wajahnya, memberikan senyuman paling hangat untuknya lalu mengusap tangan dan menggenggam tangannnya. Memohon dan juga memberikan Baekhyun keyakinan bahwa ada pilihan lebih baik yang bisa ia ambil selain membunuh anak yang ada didalam kandungannya saat ini.

Terlepas dari kunjungan Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Jongin, Ayahnya terus menjaga dirinya di rumah sakit meskipun harus bertengkar mulut dengan Ibunya hampir di setiap saat mempermasalahkan penolakan dari Ayahnya yang tak mengijinkan Baekhyun menggugurkan kandungannya. Baekhyun enggan untuk berucap atau bahkan meminta mereka untuk diam, yang ia lakukan ketika mereka beradu mulut hanya memasang _earphone_ lalu mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang cukup keras dan berbaring memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya berada diatas perutnya.

Hingga akhirnya, hati, tekad dan pikirannya berada pada satu jawaban yang sama. Pilihan yang ia ambil setelah semalaman berpikir panjang mengenai segala kemungkinan dan juga masa depannya.

"A-aku akan mempertahankan bayinya." Baekhyun menyampaikan hal itu lebih dulu pada Ibu Chanyeol tepat ketika wanita paruh baya itu kembali berkunjung dan kini membawakan beberapa susu Ibu hamil dan juga cemilan serta makan siang untuknya.

Pelukan erat dan gumaman terima kasih adalah apa yang Baekhyun dapat sebagai balasannya dari Ibu Chanyeol.

"Oh astaga.. aku menangis." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membalas, sejujurnya ia juga menahan air matanya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan pelukan hangat dan perhatian penuh hanya untuk dirinya dari sosok seorang Ibu. Tapi bukan dari Ibu-nya sendiri.

Berita keputusannya menyebar cepat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan datang beberapa jam setelah Nyonya Park memberikan kabar itu. Ya, Ibu Chanyeol lekas mengabarkan kepada mereka berdua dan suaminya, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya bukan dari dirinya.

Ayahnya ia kabarkan setelahnya ketika pria itu kembali mengunjunginya, kembali ia mendapatkan pelukan. Pelukan pertama dari Ayahnya setelah bertahun – tahun lamanya ia tidak merasakan hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika Ibu-nya mengetahui keputusan Baekhyun, hanya sosok Ibu –nya lah yang menjawabnya dengan cacian dan makian. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Ayahnya masih berada didekatnya, karena Ayahnya lah yang membalas semua umpatan dan segala sumpah kutuk yang diucapkan dari mulut Ibu-nya untuk Baekhyun.

Dan karena kejadian ini dalam beberapa hari belakangan, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Ibu-nya berada di pihak yang salah. Perceraian dari kedua orang tuanya kala itu pun semua karena kesalahan Ibu-nya.

Hari esoknya, Ayahnya meminta Dokter Jung untuk memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang karena memang tidak ada lagi alasan untuk anaknya menetap berlama – lama dirumah sakit, Ayahnya berniat membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal sementara di hotel sebelum keduanya kembali ke New York dan tinggal bersama di rumah sang Ayah. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat berangkat keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo dan Ibu Chanyeol kembali dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk sementara tinggal di rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memiliki andil besar sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui. Wanita itu mengatakan mereka sudah berpengalaman menghadapi kehamilan sebelumnya dan karena Ayah Baekhyun mengijinkan, alhasil mulai hari itu ia ikut pulang ke rumah Chanyeol, tinggal disana dan bahkan menempati kamar Chanyeol.

"Oh. Daddy menelepon!" pekikan dari Chelsea menarik Baekhyun kembali dan meninggalkan lamunannya. Badannya seketika menegang, bukan karena takut untuk mendengar suara Chanyeol. Bukan. Ia bahkan rindu pada suara pria itu, Karena sudah tiga hari belakangan ia tidak mendengarnya.

Ya, ketika ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Chanyeol, Jongin dan Ibu Chanyeol memang sengaja menelepon Chanyeol hanya untuk menanyakkan kabar pria itu, namun sebenarnya mereka sengaja melakukannya agar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Angkat saja.. tapi jangan katakan Baekhyunnie ada disini." Irene lebih dulu berucap pada Chelsea membiarkan anak itu mengangkat panggilan telepon dari ayahnya.

Oh, Irene juga mengetahui kabar mengenai Baekhyun setelahnya. Jongin yang memberi tahu kabar itu, wanita itu bahkan cukup rajin memberikan kabar apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol dalam kesehariannya termasuk ketika pria itu mulai dekat dengan model _Victoria's Secret_.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui itu.

Semuanya yang tinggal di rumah Chanyeol pun mengetahuinya karena Irene memang sengaja member tahukan kepada mereka meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol melarangnya. Ayah Chanyeol bahkan sempat marah dan mau mengambil keputusan membawa Baekhyun terbang ke New York pada saat itu juga.

Namun ia tidak mau dan mengatakan pada semuanya untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja. Ini adalah kesalahannya dan Chanyeol memang berhak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain karena ia sudah membuat hancur hati pria itu.

"Chelsea sudah bersama Irene.."

Baekhyun kembali terfokus pada suara Chelsea yang tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol di ponselnya.

"Chelsea di café _gelato.._" Irene mulai melirik ke arah Chelsea, menunggu ucapan lain dari anak itu.

"Iya.. iya.. Chelsea akan segera pulang. Eoh! _I love you Daddy!_"

"Daddy bawel sekali." Chelsea meletakkan kembali ponselnya di kantung seragamnya.

"Daddymu menanyakkan apa?" Rasa ingin tahu Irene mewakili perasaan Baekhyun yang sejujurnya juga ingin tahu apa saja yang dibincangkan oleh mereka berdua tadi.

"Hanya bertanya Chelsea sudah bertemu dengan Irene atau belum, sudah makan atau belum.. lalu meminta Chelsea tidak boleh main lama – lama dan harus cepat pulang." Anak itu menjawab malas karena diingatkan kembali untuk harus segera pulang.

"Aku rasa kita memang harus segera pulang." Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya dan baik Irene maupun Chelsea menyetujui ucapannya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Sudah lewat empat hari semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun kembali pada kota yang dijuluki _Big Apple _itu namun tak banyak yang dilakukan wanita itu selain membersihkan unit apartemennya, menemani ke seharian Chelsea setelah anak itu pulang sekolah hingga waktu kepulangan Ayahnya dan juga duduk seorang diri sembari memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, meminta maaf pada pria itu dan bahkan menunjukkan bahwa ia masih mengandung anak mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berulang kali mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera mengabarkan semenjak ia tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun selalu menolak karena ia ingin melakukannya sendiri, ia terlalu lama mengulur waktu hingga akhirnya Irene mengabarkan bahwa Chanyeol dekat dengan wanita lain. lagi – lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin-lah yang terlihat lebih panik, kembali memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap bersikeras mengatakan belum saatnya saat itu. Ia memang belum siap. Dirinya masih begitu takut membayangkan bagaimana sirat emosi masih ada di binar mata Chanyeol sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya di rumah sakit. Baekhyun masih belum siap kembali diingatkan bagaimana hancurnya pria itu hanya karena ucapannya.

Dan sekarang, meskipun ia sudah bertekad kembali ke New York dan meyakinkan dirinya mampu bertatap langsung dengan Chanyeol, nyatanya ia masih menahan diri mengulur waktu hingga hari ini.

"Baekhyunnie.. besok setelah pulang dari les _ballet_, Chelsea boleh bermain disini kan?" Ia dan Chelsea tengah berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Chelsea membawa sebagian boneka untuk bisa ia ajak main meskipun anak itu selalu diingatkan untuk belajar dan bahkan beristirahat setelah jam pulang sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja.. tapi jangan sampai Daddy tahu ya.." Baekhyun lagi – lagi mengingatkan anak itu untuk belum bisa memberi tahu keberadaan dirinya.

Chelsea mengangguk, setelah ia menguap lebar, mata anak itu sudah terlihat mengantuk namun dirinya masih ingin bermain dengan para bonekanya dan juga sesekali menanyakkan mengenai kondisi adiknya yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie.. Kapan adik bayinya lahir?" Chelsea memeluk lengan Baekhyun, merebahkan kepalanya di lengan wanita itu.

"Kurang lebih.. tiga bulan lagi. Waeyo?"

Chelsea menggeleng, memeluk lengan Baekhyun dan menyamankan diri dengan matanya yang terpejam hendak menjemput dunia mimpi di waktu menjelang sore.

"Chelsea rindu Baekhyunnie bersama Daddy.." anak itu kembali berucap, terdengar berbisik namun penuh arti yang mendalam. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab ucapan itu, ia memilih diam, memainkan boneka _teddy bear _dengan kedua tangannya dan kini ia biarkan berbaring pada perut buncitnya.

Ia tak bisa lagi bersembunyi dan hanya berdiam diri. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol. _Batinnya _berkata demikian.

Lain halnya dengan pikirannya yang kembali berputar mencari cara yang memungkinkan untuk sekedar menyapa pria itu lalu kemudian meminta maaf dan mulai berani memberikan alasan mengapa dirinya kembali. Baekhyun mulai merangkai satu per satu kata menjadi sebuah kalimat untuk ia ingat dan katakan ketika bertemu Chanyeol nantinya.

Ada doa yang ia harapkan didalam hatinya agar Tuhan mempermudah jalannnya untuk kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Irene nampak tak sibuk petang itu ketika jarum jam menunjukkan waktu berakhir jam kerjanya, ia lekas merapikan beberapa dokumen di mejanya, menutup laptopnya dan memasukkan didalam tas lalu kembali melihat pada _ipad-nya _untuk memeriksa jadwal kerja Chanyeol di hari esok sembari ia berjalan ke arah ruangan kerja Chanyeol, melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu dan berucap permisi untuk masuk.

"Boss, jadwalmu untuk besok cukup padat." Chanyeol membiarkan Irene begitu saja tanpa melayangkan protest seperti biasanya karena pikirannya tengah terpusat pada satu foto yang nampak di layar ponselnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatur jadwal ulang untuk meetingmu?" Irene pun tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah memandang serius ponselnya karena ia pikir Chanyeol lagi – lagi sibuk dengan pacar modelnya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Hm, kenapa?" Irene menjawab santai, duduk pada kursi dihadapan meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Irene tanpa ada suara tanya dari pria itu, Irene pun hanya terdiam dengan kedua bola matanya yang melebar setelah pandangan matanya menangkap foto yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

Foto Baekhyun bersama dengan Chelsea bergandengan tangan bersama.

"Selama ini kau tahu?"

Seketika Irene kehilangan kosa kata dan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, seharusnya bukan ia yang disudutkan disini. Ia hanya menjadi perantara berbagi informasi bagi Baekhyun dan juga keluarga Chanyeol jadi kemungkinan untuk menyalahkan dirinya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Irene memilih untuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban diawalnya. "Aku sudah tahu.. dan bahkan keluargamu tahu." Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk mengurutkan segala kejadian yang terjadi lima bulan yang lalu, ucapannya di akhir cukup membuat Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arahnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene.

"Ayah Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong ketika ia mengatakan kandungan Baekhyun akan digugurkan oleh dokter lainnya secara illegal, Ibunya memang akan melakukannya. Tapi Ibu-mu bersikeras datang membujuk Baekhyun dan aku tidak tahu secara detailnya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia bahkan mau saat keluargamu mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama selama ini." Sambungnya menjelaskan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dalam diam dengan pandangan mata tajam, sementara bibirnya mulai terlihat ia gigit. Sikap yang sudah Irene pahami ketika Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir panjang.

"Dari awal kami semua sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk memberi tahumu mengenai ini.." Irene mulai berlanjut menjelaskan karena nampaknya Chanyeol tak melarangnya untuk kembali berbicara. "Tapi.. ya kau tahu Baekhyun, kekasihmu itu ingin dia yang menceritakannya langsung padamu.

"Mantan."

Mulut Irene tertahan untuk melanjutkan ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengoreksi satu kata pada kalimatnya. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir saat itu, tidak ada yang berubah meskipun ia tetap mempertahankan kandungannya. Bayi itu akan lahir menjadi anakku tapi itu tidak akan merubah status hubungan kami."

Irene mengulum mulutnya, memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun pada saat itu bahwa hubungan mereka memang tidak mungkin akan kembali pada sedia kala hanya karena dirinya mempertahankan anak di dalam kandungannya.

"Dia ada di apartemennya, Chelsea biasanya akan bermain disana setelah aku mengantarkannya pulang." Tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, Irene kembali melanjutkan. "Dan.. mungkin dia akan pindah ke rumah Ayahnya mengingat ia sudah diusir dari rumah Ibu-nya di Korea." Irene rasa Chanyeol berhak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan keluarganya, maka itu ia menceritakan sedikit informasinya.

"Dan.." ragu – ragu Irene berucap. "Ia sudah tahu mengenai Sanne." Sambungnya singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum kecil sesaat. "Seharusnya itu sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaanku bukan?"

Irene tak menjawab, wajahnya kembali terlihat dingin ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan menilaiku seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pria lainya. _Move on."_

Irene menggeleng, jelas tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang baru saja dikatakan pria itu. "_Move on?_ Kau bahkan hanya pergi berkencan dengannya sesekali, mengajak makan malam serta makan siang dan itu di restoran, dimana kau memang sengaja ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau dirimu tengah dekat dengan seorang wanita." Irene tertawa renyah, mengejek Chanyeol yang baru saja menyombongkan diri berbohong pada perasaanya sendiri. "Kau bahkan mencumbu wanita itu dengan jelas di tempat terbuka, membiarkan beberapa wartawan menangkap foto kalian. Kau membawanya ke apartemenmu sekali dan karena Chelsea marah akhirnya kau tak pernah mengajaknya lagi. Itu membuktikan dirimu memang tak sepenuhnya _move on _Park."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut langsung pandangan matanya menatap Irene memendam rasa kesal.

"Apa perlu aku tanya sudahkah kau meniduri Sanne? Aku berani bertaruh. Kau belum dpernah sekali pun menidurinya."

Irene tersenyum puas, ia tahu betul bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol ketika pria itu telah kalah telak karena segala yang dilakukannya mudah terbaca begitu saja oleh orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan menasehatimu panjang lebar untuk masalah yang kau miliki, kau sudah tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan bohongi perasaanmu." Selesai berucap, Irene beranjak bangun dan tanpa permisi wanita itu melenggang pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol, meninggalkan pria itu dalam keterdiaman selagi berpikir panjang.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih pulang setelah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya ia berpikir di ruangan kantornya. Memikirkan pertemuannya kembali dengan Baekhyun tidak akan mudah seperti pertemuan dua orang teman lama yang terpisah beberapa bulan. Ya, ia tahu tidak akan semudah itu. Tidak akan ada sapaan ramah, tidak ada pelukan hangat untuk saling melepas rindu yang terpendam. Chanyeol yakin, teramat yakin, tidak akan seperti itu. Ia bahkan ragu apakah mulutnya bisa berucap untuk sekedar menanyakkan kabar wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Pernah? Atau masih? Batinnya saja meragu kuat untuk memastikannya.

Pikirannya mengenai segala hal tentang bagaimana bila ia bertemu Baekhyun ia enyahkan begitu saja ketika langkahnya mulai menapaki lantai dimana unit apartemennya berada. Kepalanya sempat menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup rapat tepat diseberang pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol memandangi sesaat daun pintu yang tertutup rapat mengingat kembali beberapa bulan sebelumnya ia pernah memandang dalam diam ke arah pintu itu dan berharap pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi senyuman kesukaannya saat itu.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik, mengeluarkan kunci unitnya dan lekas melangkah masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka. Biasanya ada Chelsea yang memekik bahagia menyambutnya, lalu menanyakkan makan malam apa yang ia bawa saat ini. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sambutan itu hingga Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendapati suasana yang tak biasanya.

"Chels?" Chanyeol memanggil puterinya sembari melepaskan mantel dan juga sepatunya lalu berganti dengan sandal rumahnya. "Chelsea?!" Chanyeol memanggil lebih keras, mulai melangkah masuk.

"Daddy!" tepat ketika posisi Chanyeol memasuki area dapurnya, Chelsea baru menyambutnya bersama dengan sosok lain yang ternyata berkunjung ke apartemennya. Sosok wanita yang baru saja masuk dalam pikirannya hingga membuat hatinya kembali mengingat bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Daddy, Baekhyunnie datang." Chelsea tidak salah dalam menjelaskan keadaannya, hanya saja kedua orang dewasa yang tengah saling melemparkan pandangan dalam pemikiran berbeda tidak perlu diingatkan kembali pada kenyataan saat ini.

"Daddy membawa makan malam? Baekhyunnie kita bisa makan malam bersama!" satu –satunya sosok yang menganggap pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah hal paling bahagia hanyalah Chelsea seorang. Anak itu kini beranjak mendekat ke arah Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat pinggang sang ayah. Seakan – akan ingin mengungkapkan bahwa suasana hatinya tengah bahagia saat ini.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa sama seperti Baekhyun yang hanya ikut berdiri menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dengan begitu canggung. Chanyeol sempat melihat bagaimana ber-isinya tubuh wanita itu saat ini meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas perut buncitnya karena Baekhyun menutupinya dengan mantel yang tebal—mungkin disengaja oleh Baekhyun, pikir Chanyeol demikian.

"Boleh bantu Daddy untuk meletakkan ini di meja makan?" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, mengusap rambut Chelsea ketika anak itu mengiyakan apa yang ia minta. Setelahnya ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa berucap satu kata pun ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunggu dalam diam.

Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelah berganti pakaian santai. Ia menyusul ke arah Chelsea yang terlihat mulai berinisiatif mengatur tata letak piring dan bahkan mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan yang Chanyeol bawa.

"_Let me, _Chelsea temani Baekhyunnie saja." Chanyeol mengambil alih, ia tak sempat melihat senyuman manis Chelsea ketika mendengar Ayahnya mengucapkan nama Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya.

Chelsea kembali melangkah riang ke arah Baekhyun, anak itu meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk pada sofanya seperti sebelumnya dan Baekhyun menurut dengan memaksakan senyuman ke arah Chelsea menutupi rasa gugup dan takutnya yang kini ia rasakan. Ingatan tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol bahkan telah lenyap menghilang dari otaknya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

"Chels, ayo makan." Chanyeol memanggil Chelsea kembali, dan Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena Chelsea menarik tangannya begitu saja untuk mengikuti anak itu melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Baekhyunnie duduk disini." Chanyeol tak ingin melarang puterinya begitu bahagia karena keberadaan Baekhyun kembali berada di apartemen mereka. Ia bahkan tak mau menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajah Chelsea dengan melarang Baekhyun ikut makan malam bersama dengannya.

Tidak, ia tidak sejahat itu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama mengingat wanita itu tengah bertamu ke tempatnya.

Ya, tamu. Chanyeol membatin menekankan kata – kata itu, sementara ingatannya kembali teringat pada saat dirinya bahkan melarang Baekhyun memakai kata itu ketika mereka tengan berlibur bersama di LA beberapa waktu lalu.

Chanyeol sudah duduk pada kursinya. Kursi yang sama setiap mereka bertiga makan bersama, Chelsea bahkan meminta Baekhyun menduduki kembali kursi yang dulu menjadi tempat khusus untuknya. Disebelah kiri Chelsea dan dekat dengan Chanyeol yang duduk seorang diri di ujung tengah – tengah meja makan.

"Selamat makan Daddy! Selamat makan Baekhyunnie!" ucap riang Chelsea tak mampu membuat suasana diantara Chanyeol dan bahkan Baekhyun menghangat. Keduanya sama – sama menahan diri dengan menutup mulut masing – masing untuk tak saling berucap atau bahkan sekedar berbasa – basi mengingat mereka baru kembali bertemu setelah lima bulan berselang.

"Daddy, hari Sabtu besok jemput Chelsea ya.. kan Baekhyunnie sudah datang.." Chelsea melanjutkan perannya sebagai _ice breaker _diantara keterdiaman Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

Gerak tangan Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan dari Chelsea berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tetap melanjutkan suapan makannya dan belum menyahut satu kata pun.

"Nanti kita bermain lagi.. eoh—atau kita ke rumah pantai! Minggu depan sekolah Chelsea kan libur—Baekhyunnie kita bermain lagi—"

"Hari Sabtu Daddy sudah ada janji." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab, nadanya terdengar datar dan bagi Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan sikap Chanyeol padanya.

Ya, iya tahu semuanya ini tidak akan mudah untuk bisa kembali pada waktu mereka bersama. Terlebih kali ini Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih lainnya, meskipun ia masih mengandung anaknya—anak mereka, tapi keadaanya tidak akan sama. Ia hanya akan menjadi orang asing bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya mengulum tergigit pelan untuk menahan diri tak menangis saat itu. Ia yakin bahkan saat ini matanya mulai memerah berlinang air mata yang enggan dibiarkan mengalir. Dirinya bahkan tidak mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Chelsea melayangkan protest dan membawa nama Sanne dipembicaraan mereka.

"Cukup Chels!" sontak ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar meninggi membuat Baekhyun terhentak sama seperti puteri kecil Chanyeol yang lalu beranjak bangun dengan kasar melarikan diri ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan sangat keras menandakkan dirinya teramat marah.

Baekhyun masih pada posisinya dan lagi – lagi ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu muncul kembali dihadapan Chanyeol atau pun Chelsea. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menghancurkan hati keduanya. Seharusnya, sejak awal ia tidak egois.

"M-maaf.." mulutnya berucap lirih dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk menatap piring makannya. Tangannya terlihat bergetar seakan – akan menunjukkan keadaan dalam dirinya yang penuh ketakutan meskipun hanya berucap satu kata.

Chanyeol meletakkan peralatan makannya dengan kasar lalu menenggak minumannya sebelum ia beralih bangkit berdiri memilih untuk memunggui Baekhyun.

"Kembali ke apartemenmu. Kita bicara disana." Dingin datar suaranya berucap lalu tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun ia melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan balasan yang cukup telak. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, pria itu dengan jelas menunjukkan kehadirannya bukan lagi menjadi hal yang dinantikan. Kenangan yang mereka miliki dalam waktu singkat jelas tak meninggalkan bekas di hati pria itu mengingat kesalahan yang Baekhyun miliki telah menghancurkan hati pria itu tak tersisa.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat jelas bagaimana kemarahan Chanyeol terhadapnya terlihat begitu asing. Seingatnya, dulu meskipun Chanyeol marah, masih ada suara hangat yang terdengar di nada suara pria itu, tatapannya yang diberikan masih terbinar rasa cinta yang memang ada untuk Baekhyun. Dan kini, Baekhyun amat yakin semuanya telah menghilang.

Ia beranjak bangun dengan ragu, merapikan piring – piring makan baik miliknya, Chelsea dan juga milik Chanyeol ia rapikan dan letakkan pada tempat pencucian piring didapur Chanyeol. Langkahnya sempat meragu ketika ia hendak akan kembali ke unit apartemennya, wajahnya menoleh sesaat pada daun pintu yang tertutup rapat dimana sempat tertutup keras oleh Chelsea.

_Haruskah ia masuk? _–hatinya bertanya berulang kali menimbang apakah dirinya diijinkan untuk menemui anak itu? Apakah Chanyeol akan marah kembali mengetahui dirinya begitu lancang masuk kedalam kamar anaknya. Berbagai pertanyaan dan kemungkinan muncul di pikiran Baekhyun namun hatinya lebih menguatkan karena ia tak tega mengingat bagaimana reaksi anak itu tadi menahan emosinya pada Chanyeol.

Dengan keberanian dan keyakinan hatinya, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat pada pintu kamar anak itu. Ia mengetuknya pelan, meraih knop pintu dan bahkan membukanya perlahan – lahan lalu mengintip sekilas melihat keadaan Chelsea didalam sana. Gadis kecil itu setengah duduk pada posisinya di ranjang dengan selimut menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya, memeluk boneka kesukaannya. _Brown._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, rasa bersalah dalam hatinya semakin melebar hingga terasa sesak mengiringi air matanya ingin mengalir sebagai bukti kuat bahwa ia pun merasa bersalah dan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sama besarnya.

Langkahnya bergerak pelan menunggu apakah sang pemilik kamar mengijinkannya untuk sekedar menengok atau tidak.

"Ba-baekhyunnie?" cicit suara dengan isakan terdengar dari balik selimut, kepala Chelsea terangkat dari balik selimutnya. Menyambut Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan tangan yang terbentang berharap akan sebuah pelukan sayang nan hangat yang ia rindukan.

Baekhyun kembali terharu ketika mendapati kehadirannya ternyata masih dibutuhkan oleh anak menggemaskan yang teramat ia sayangi. Tanpa meragu, Baekhyun menghampiri, memeluk Chelsea dalam dekapannya, mengusap sayang kepala anak itu dan bahkan melantunkan kalimat penenang bagi si kecil yang tengah mengadu isi hatinya.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam posisinya saling mendengarkan dan berusaha saling memahami. Tidak menyadari ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dan kini memiliki rasa bersalah begitu besar merayap dalam benaknya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Salahkan pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang begitu rentan karena memang cara kerja otak dan hatinya tak lagi bisa ia atur seirama dalam satu keinginan.  
Setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya rasa bersalah jelas ia rasakan karena meluapkan sedikit kekesalan pada puterinya yang bahkan tidak mengerti akar permasalah antara dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Chelsea masihlah anak - anak polos seusianya, ia bebas berekspresi dan bahkan mengatakan hal - hal apapun yang ada didalam isi kepalanya terlebih bila itu menyangkut dengan hal yang ia inginkan. Anak itu hanya berharap penuh agar bisa terkabul.

Helaan nafas berat serta tangan yang mengusap kasar dan juga rambutnya tak cukup menghilangkan ke resahan hatinya terlebih ia harus menghadapi Baekhyun. Membicarakan hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan meluruskan semuanya. Atau mungkin bagi Chanyeol, menjelaskan hubungannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa buku tabungan yang ada dari brankasnya dan juga beberapa kartu kredit serta debitnya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan buku cek atas namanya lalu semua hal tersebut masuk dalam amplop cokelat berukuran sedang.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dan menurutnya itu adalah hal terbaik untuk ia, Baekhyun dan bayi mereka. Yang beruntungnya akan bisa ia lihat tumbuh kembangnya setelah anak itu lahir.

Chanyeol baru saja berbalik dan hendak menyusul ke unit apartemen Baekhyun sebelum matanya diperlihatkan pemandangan paling mengharukan dan kembali membuat hatinya teriris dan berdebar disaat bersamaan.

Ia ingin mengumpat pada horden pembatas di dinding kaca yang tak tertutup rapat tapi mensyukuri pemandangan yang kini bisa ia pertontonkan tanpa perlu sedikit pun menurunkan ego hatinya. Dan meskipun sempat mempertanyakkan kenapa ia mencetuskan memasang kaca dua sisi itu di kamarnya, lagi -lagi ia berucap terima kasih pada si penemu benda itu.

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusik kehangatan dua perempuan berbeda usia itu. Matanya melohat dengan jelas bagaimana puterinya menangis mengadu pada sosok yang lebih dewasa. Mengadu tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan mungkin-pikirnya.

Tubuhnya ia bawa duduk pada ranjang. Hatinya kembali memilih untuk ikut menyaksikan secara sembunyi - sembunyi pemandangan yang telah lama sirna dari kehidupannya.

Chanyeol tak berkutik dalam empat puluh lima menit menyaksikan semuanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun memeluk Chelsea, mencium kepala anak itu dan bahkan mengusapnya berulang kali, bermain dengan boneka - boneka hingga akhirnya senyuman lebar Chelsea kembali terlihat. Chanyeol melihat semuanya hingga saat Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh Chelsea untuk memastikan anak itu terlindungi dari hawa dingin selama ia tertidur kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan langkah bergerak pelan tak ingin kehadirannya bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Pendengarannya ia dorong kuat untuk bisa mendengar suara gerak dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, ketika ia mendengar pintu unitnya tertutup dan bunyi alarm kunci otomatisnya terdengar.

Lantas badannya ia rebahkan dengan kasar ke atas ranjang. Lelah bukan bekerja bukan menjadi alasannya, pikiran dan hatinya-lah yang terasa lelah terombang ambing dihempaskan ombak cinta yang mengapa rasanya tak kunjung usai.

Matanya memandangi langit - langit kamarnya dalam beberapa saat, lalu terpejam dengan anggapan akan ada jawaban yang bisa ia dapati seperti yang sering dikatakan Ibu-nya.

_Disaat kau merasa ragu dengan apa yang harus kau pilih didalam hidupmu. Pejamkan matamu untuk beberapa saat dan lihat hal apa yang bisa kau lihat disana. Bisa jadi itu adalah petunjuk dari jawaban pertanyaan hati dan pikiranmu._

Persetan dengan takhayul atau hal - hal bodoh lainnya. Chanyeol mencobanya, memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya untuk lebih tenang serta melemaskan otot - otot tubuhnya untuk lebih rileks selagi matanya terpejam mencari sebuah jawaban pertanyaan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Rasa gugup dengan takut menyelimuti perasaan Baekhyun saat ini ketika ia sudah kembali ke kamar. Menunggu gelisah sembari tetap melihat ke arah pintu unitnya menanti ketukan pintu dari Chanyeol segera terdengar namun ia meragu karena seingatnya, ketika ia keluar dari kamar Chelsea, pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup rapat, terlebih ia tidak berpamitan saat pamit kembali ke unitnya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisi berdirinya, tangannya saling berkaitan bergerak gelisah menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Mereka akan kembali berhadapan dan berbicara satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit, lima bulan yang lalu. Resah adalah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, menguasai seluruh dirinya hingga membuat ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunggu dan menantikkan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu dalam duduk, berdiri atau bahkan melangkah mondar - mandir mengelilingi area pintu dan juga dapurnya. Baekhyun kembali duduk pada kursi meja makannya, Ia berusaha kerasa mengabaikan rasa kantuk di matanya menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol sampai pada menit – menit selanjutnya. Baekhyun meyerah pada rasa kantuknya. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya bergelung dalam dunia mimpi, merasa teramat nyaman meskipun ia harus tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan bantal kepala beralaskan tangannya yang menjadi penopang.

Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan dan juga bunga mimpi yang menyelingkupi Baekhyun membawanya pada tidur malam yang begitu lelap, hingga tak terganggu pada kedatangan Chanyeol saat penunjuk waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat. Chanyeol mendatanginya, pria itu mengetuk pintu berkali – kali dalam ketukan pelan hingga rasa ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun tak juga membukakan pintu apartemen wanita itu untuknya mendorong Chanyeol untuk mengambil kunci cadangan unit Baekhyun yang masih ia simpan.

Dengan tanpa ijin ia masuk dan mendapat sambutan pemandangan wanita yang melukai dan juga menghancurkan hatinya tengah terlelap dengan keadaan yang begitu menyiksa. Langkah Chanyeol tergerak perlahan – lahan dengan harapan gerak langkahnya tidak membuat wanita itu terbangun nantinya. Ia menghampiri, memandangi lelap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam. Lalu dorongan kuat dalam benaknya memilih membiarkannya untuk bertahan disana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Chanyeol duduk pada kursi disamping Baekhyun, ia ikut menopang wajahnya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu damai terlelap tidur. Ia kembali teringat pada waktu dimana pemandangan ini ia bisa lihat sehari – harinya, gemas senyumnya bahkan mudah terbentuk begitu saja ketika melihat bagaimana bibir Baekhyun bergumam dengan matanya yang terpejam. Chanyeol bahkan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia pindahkan pada ranjang di kamar Baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu, dan kalah pada rasa manis pada bibir Baekhyun yang tak bisa ia elak untuk kembali dicium.

Manis rasanya masih sama seperti kala itu. Candunya pun demikian, tapi untuk saat ini pertahanan Chanyeol belum runtuh sepenuhnya hingga ia bisa menghentikkan gerakan lumatan pada bibir Baekhyun sebelum berlanjut lebih dalam dan panas. Chanyeol duduk pada tepi ranjang, memilih untuk melanjutkan memandangi Baekhyun tertidur hingga matanya teralihkan ketika tangan Baekhyun tergerak mengusap perutnya dan berpindah tidur dengan posisi menyamping.

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol meluap untuk ingin ikut mengusap keadaan perut Baekhyun yang kini terlihat membuncit dengan jelas oleh pandangan matanya. Lagi, geraknya perlahan – lahan terarah pada perut Baekhyun, gugupnya semakin ia rasakan sembari dengan penuh ke hati – hatianya hingga tangannya menyentuh tepat perut Baekhyun.

Ada gerakan halus dari dalam kandungan Baekhyun yang membalas ketika tangannya bersentuhan.

Lalu akhirnya Chanyeol ikut mengusap pelan, menggantikan tangan Baekhyun yang kini tergulai lemas disamping tubuh wanita itu. Senyumnya kembali merekah dan juga kepalanya yang menggeleng masih tak percaya, anaknya benar – benar hidup di kandungan Baekhyun.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bertahan duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan hanya memandangi wanita itu tertidur dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap pelan perut Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menghabiskan dua jam lamanya sampai akhirnya tersadar akan jarum jam yang kini sudah melewati waktu tengah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Baekhyun lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan kembali keluar dari unit apartemen Baekhyun.

**.**

Perasaan Chanyeol terasa lebih tenang dan lega pada pagi menjelang, dengan tidurnya yang terasa lelap dengan bunga mimpi yang cukup menghibur. Ia bahkan membangunkan Chelsea dengan ciuman di kedua pipi anak itu berulang kali, dengan kata maaf terdengar berbisik di telinga puterinya.

"Ayo bangun.. Daddy membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu." Goda Chanyeol yang mana cukup ampuh membuat Chelsea bangkit bangun, duduk pada ranjang lalu memeluk ayahnya dengan begitu erat.

"Daddy membuat _pancakes_?" tanyanya

"Um." Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh Chelsea dan kini menjadi didalam dekapan gendongannya, membawa langkahnya menuju dapur dan memperlihatkan menu sarapan yang rasanya begitu special ia masak untuk puterinya hari ini.

"Strawberry!" pekikan Chelsea diiringi dengan lompatan untuk turun pada kursi duduknya, Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat binar kedua mata puterinya begitu bahagia hanya dengan sajian _pancakes _disertai dengan potongan buah strawberry diatasnya.

"Terima kasih Daddy!" Chelsea bangkit berdiri pada kursinya, memeluk Chanyeol lalu memberikan kecupan sebanyak dua kali di pipi kanan dan kiri Daddy-nya.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, merasa gemas karena tingkah puterinya sendiri. Ia mengusap kepala Chelsea lalu mencium kepala puterinya.

"Sarapan atau mandi dulu?" Tanyanya.

Chelsea memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya lalu berbisik manja. "Sarapan dulu yaa..."

Chanyeol lagi - lagi kalah oleh senyuman puterinya, ia mengangguk, membantu menyiapkan piring dan perlengkapan lainnya, kemudian ikut sarapan bersama dengan Chelsea.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun sangat yakin Chanyeol tidak datang semalam.

Ya, Ia sangat yakin karena rasa mimpi yang dialaminya semalam begitu terasa nyaman tanpa ada gangguan dari suara atau pun kedatangan pria itu. Hanya saja ia mempertanyakkan bagaimana bisa saat ini ia terbangun dari ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kenapa ada sarapan yang tersedia di meja makannya ketika ia baru saja terbangun.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol?—pikirnya dengan hati penuh harapan akan hal baik menyambut pertemuan mereka nantinya yang sampai saat ini belum terwujud.

_Kita bicara setelah aku mengantarkan Chelsea._

Ada sebuah pesan tertulis tertinggal di dekat piring makan, Baekhyun meraih kertas itu, bibirnya tergigit secara spontan begitu juga hatinya yang berdebar – debar dalam sekejap. Matanya kembali teralih pada beberapa _pancakes _yang tersaji diatas piring dengan syrup strawberry dan juga potongan buah strawberry serta satu gelas susu berwarna putih yang mana selama beberapa waktu belakangan menjadi minuman wajibnya. Susu kehamilan.

Chanyeol menyiapkan semuanya? batinnya masih bertanya bahkan ketika ia mulai duduk di kursi meja makan. Matanya merekam semua sarapan yang tersedia di meja makannya. Lalu dengan gejolak perut yang mulai terasa lapar, Baekhyun menyantap semuanya secara perlahan - lahan, ingin menikmati dan juga membayangkan, Chanyeol bisa melakukan semuanya bahkan ketika ia sudah menghancurkan hati pria itu.

Baekhyun baru saja akan bergerak untuk meletakkan piring - piring makan serta perlengkapan lainnya agar bisa ia cuci, tapi suara ketukan dari arah pintu Apartemennya membuat ia meletakkan semuanya kembali lalu melangkah cepat guna membuka pintu untuk menyambut Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan sempat merutuki dirinya yang bahkan belum sempat berdandan setelah sempat melirik pada kaca panjang yang berada di dekat pintunya.

Nafasnya ia atur untuk lebih tenang lalu merapikan helaian rambutnya dengan cepat dan lantas ia memutar kunci pintunya dan membukakannya untuk Chanyeol.

Ya, kali ini ia tidak salah. Chanyeol memang benar berada di depan pintunya. Pria itu nampak rapi sudah siap akan berangkat bekerja dengan atasan kemeja biru dan juga celana panjang hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya.

Prianya tetap terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun merutuk, mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya membiarkan pria setampan Chanyeol rela dihancurkan hatinya oleh seorang wanita seperti dirinya.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengulum bibirnya lalu melangkah pelan memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.

Mereka masih terlihat menahan mulutnya untuk bersuara hingga tiba di ruangan tengah, Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah meja makan milik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil dan berusaha keras untuk ia tutupi dengan suara dehaman yang tidak masuk akan untuk dilakukannya.

"Semalam aku ketiduran." Chanyeol memulai, menjelaskan alasanya kenapa tidak datang menemui Baekhyun setelah acara makan malam mereka.

"E-eoh." Baekhyun menyahut singkat.

Mereka masih saling berhadapan dalam posisi berdiri meskipun ada jarak yang begitu lebar terlihat jelas diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup harus berada dalam kecanggungan ini untuk waktu yang lama, pria itu mengetuk - ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan Baekhyun guna mengalihkan fokusnya untuk tak memandangi wanita itu lebih lama.

"I-ini untukmu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa buku rekening bank dan juga kartu - kartu dari balik kantung jas yang ia bawa di pergelangan tangannya sedari tadi. Semuanya ia urutkan pada meja makan lalu memberikannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat jelas sorotan bingung dan tak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya serta maksud dari ucapannya ketika pandangan matanya bersitatap dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu." Chanyeol mengulang lagi ucapannya. "Kau menjadi tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang, ini untukmu dan juga anakku kelak." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat ketika ia menjelaskan kata anak-ku di kalimatnya.

"Meskipun kau membantah dan menolaknya pun aku akan tetap meninggalkan ini semua untukmu. Kau bebas mempergunakkannya untuk apa. Aku tidak ada wewenang untuk melarangmu, hanya saja ketika kau mencelakai anakku yang kau kandung. Ini semua akan aku hilangkan saat itu juga."

Sedetik setelahnya raut wajah dan sorot mata Baekhyun berubah, matanya mulai memerah dan wanita itu terus mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana jari - jari tangan Baekhyun saling bergesekkan satu sama lain memperlihatkan keresahan dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa kembali pulang ke Korea dan tinggal bersama Ibu-ku sampai waktu melahirkan nanti." Chanyeol melanjutkan semua yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan meminta pesawat Perusahaan membawamu-"

"Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun memotong ucapannnya, air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir perlahan - lahan turun ke pipinya. "A-aku minta maaf karena menghancurkanmu.. meninggalkanmu.. meninggalkan Chelsea.. dan.. dan aku-"

"Simpan maafmu." Chanyeol menyahut datar. "A-ku datang bukan untuk mendengarkan permintaan maafmu atau hal lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku disini hanya bertanggung jawab pada anakku yang ada didalam kandunganmu Baekhyun." datar suara Chanyeol namun dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya jelas berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa disudutkan atas apa yang terjadi di kehidupan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun bukan hanya menghancurkan hati milik pria itu, ia benar - benar kehilangan semuanya. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang begitu hangat terhadapnya. Tidak ada nada penuh sayang yang akan ia dengar ketika bertemu Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi perhatian yang penuh terhadap dirinya.

"Hubungan kita sudah selesai Baekhyun. Tepat ketika kau meninggalkan aku dan ketika aku menandatangani surat itu-"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengigit bibirnya keras menolak mendengar penjelasan lainnya dari Chanyeol.

"Semuanya berakhir. Tidak ada hubungan diantara kita setelahnya. Aku hanya akan bertanggung jawab membiayai hidupmu dan juga anakku yang akan lahir nantinya."

Hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menangis tanpa bisa menjawab kalimat lain yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yamg dikatakan pria itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Ya, Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa ada usapan pada dirinya untuk menenangkan seperti sedia kala, tidak ada pelukan kenyamanan agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Pertemuan mereka kembali hari itu menjelaskan akhir hubungan keduanya.

**Tbc.**

Alle gute zum geburstag V!

-Selamat pagi~ semoga pada nangis biar aku seneng :D


	21. 21

**LOVELESS**

Sakit pada rasa hatinya mungkin tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol kala itu, tapi nyatanya memang sesakit itu untuk dirasa. Menusuk hatinya tepat pada sasaran hingga selang berapa menit berlalu dari kepergian Chanyeol air matanya tetap mengalir keluar membasahi pipi wajahnya hingga bahkan mengalir sampai membasahi pakaiannya.

Lunglai tubuhnya ikut terasa, lemah tak berdaya akibat hatinya yang sakit.

Sama seperti Chanyeol kala itu. Bersimpuh memohon agar Baekhyun tak melukai hatinya.

Ada hati yang merasa tak terima dengan apa yang ia dapat. Ada penolakan yang cukup keras serta dirinya yang dianggap sebagai orang yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman atau bahkan perhatian dari Chanyeol.

Yang ia dapat hanya sebuah pertanggung jawaban tanpa hati.

Termenung dengan ingatan penyesalan menemani Baekhyun sedari tadi hingga bahkan mengabaikan dering telepon yang sedari tadi terdengar.  
Hingga suara dering menyaring terdengar dari telepon apartemennya barulah ia menyadari panggilan itu mungkin berasal dari Ayah atau Ibu Chanyeol. Mereka selalu menelepon dirinya semenjak ia datang ke New York, untuk menanyakkan kabar dan juga perkembangan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, bersusah payah untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah pelan - pelan menuju letak telepon.

"Halo.." sahutnya dengan suara lemah berserak.

_"Baekhyunniee!"_ –Ibu Chanyeol bersuara menyambut suara Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia menyesal mengapa suaranya terdengar sangat lemah . _"Kenapa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit? Masih mual?" _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil terhadap reaksi Ibu Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian terhadap dirinya, layaknya ia adalah puteri kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa Ibu.." ia bahkan diwajibkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Ibu karena kalau tidak teriakkan dan juga ceramah dari Ibu Chanyeol tidak akan selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit singkat.

"_Kau yakin? Aku akan menelepon Irene untuk menemanimu ke Dokter nanti—"_

"_Aniya.. _aku benar – benar tidak apa Bu, a—aku baru bangun tidur.. jadi suaraku terdengar seperti ini." Bohongnya meyakini Ibu Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu khawatir dan bertanya lebih banyak.

"_Aaah.. Ibu lupa kalau disana masih terlalu pagi—jam berapa disana?"_

"Baru jam 10 lewat disini Bu.." jawabnya setelah meminum segelas air putih dan melangkah menuju sofa diruangan area tv-nya. Membaringkan tubuhnya setengah duduk guna menghilangkan rasa pegal pada kaki dan juga area punggungnya.

"_Ah—pantas saja. Bagaimana keadaan cucuku hari ini? Dia sudah aktif bergerak?" _

Baekhyun lagi – lagi terharu mendengarnya, Ibu Chanyeol yang mencurahkan segala perhatian padanya dan juga bayi yang ia kandung. Sejak hari pertama ia tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka sambutan keluarga Chanyeol sangat hangat terhadapnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin meluapkan kekesalan mereka lebih dulu namun selang beberapa menit memeluknya erta dan bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah meletakkan kembali otak sehatnya didalam kepalanya.

Dan dirumah Chanyeol-lah, dia mendapatkan segala perhatian keluarga yang seharusnya.

"Baeboo baik – baik saja bu, dia aktif ketika mendengar suara kakaknya." _Baeboo—_panggilan untuk bayinya. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Chelsea ketika itu, dan Ibu Chanyeol bahkan menangis bahagia karena puteri kecil Chanyeol benar – benar terlihat menyayangi Baekhyun dan juga adiknya yang belum lahir.

"Kalau dia sudah mendengar suara Chelsea, kakinya mulai menendang – nendang, seperti mengajak bermain juga.." Baekhyun sendirinya merasa gemas kembali mengingat anaknya dikandungannya memang begitu aktif ketika Chelsea berada. Mendengar suaranya atau bahkan nyanyian Chelsea, bayinya akan bergerak aktif seakan – akan memang ikut bermain bersama.

"_Aahhh.. aku ingin cepat – cepat menyusulmu kesana, Yeobo! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kita harus menyusul Baekhyun—" _senyum Baekhyun mengembang mendengar pembicaraan antara Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol membahas keinginan mereka untuk lekas menyusul Baekhyun di New York.

Sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk terbang ke New York bukan hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Chanyeol, ia sesungguhnya sudah merencanakan untuk melahirkan anaknya di New York, bersama Ayahnya dan juga bersama dengan Chanyeol. Keinginannya. Meskipun sekarang ia pesimis apakah Chanyeol akan mau menemaninya saat melahirkan nanti mengingat pria itu sudah memperjelas hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"—_Ayahmu ini masih saja sok sibuk, padahal Jongin bisa menggantikan posisinya. Dengarlah Baekhyun, lihat dia beralasan saja sibuk—" _Baekhyun menahan tawanya merasa gemas seorang diri mendengar kekesalan Ibu Chanyeol. _"Awas saja! Aku akan menelepon Irene untuk mengirim pesawat perusahaan dan membawaku terbang lebih dulu ke New York." _

Baekhyun mendengarkan namun pandangan matanya justru terarah pada tumpukan buku rekening Bank dan juga beberapa kartu yang tergelat pada meja makannya.

_Apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Ibu Chanyeol saat ini?—_tanyanya dalam hati dengan tak ada pilihan jawaban yang ada selain ke raguan yang ada.

"—_Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian hm? Kau belum bertemu Chanyeol?" _

Baekhyun merutuk pada ruangan senyap di apartemen mengapa Ibu Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran hatinya saat ini dan mempertanyakan masalah yang sejujurnya ia hindari.

"_Jangan lama – lama menahan dirimu Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus tahu dan berhenti bermain – main dengan wanita kurus berpakaian dalam itu." _

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sama seperti suara tawa yang terdengar dari arah panggilan telepon Ibu Chanyeol, ia yakin saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang makan atau ruang tengah di rumahnya.

"_Model Ibu—model." _Suara Jongin terdengar membenarkan.

"—_model pakaian dalam." _Baekhyun tak bisa menahan suara tawanya mendengar ucapan Ibu Chanyeol yang berucap kesal dalam pembicaraan kekasih Chanyeol saat ini.

Bila Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol tidak setuju puteranya memiliki hubungan dengan model papan atas itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bahkan tak berhenti – hentinya mengumpat pada Chanyeol sebagai pria yang jahat dan bodoh karena dengan mudahnya memiliki pasangan baru hanya dalam selang beberapa bulan. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, meskipun ia jelas merasa cemburu melihat bagaimana jejak – jejak kedekatan mereka berdua terlihat jelas di media massa dalam segala bentuk, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Chanyeol memang jatuh hati pada wanita itu. Pria itu tidak salah dalam memilih tambatan hati lain untuk memulihkan kehancuran yang sebelumnya Baekhyun ciptakan.

Sanne memang wanita cantik, sangat cantik terlepas dari dirinya memanglah seorang model.

Cemburu itu wajar bukan? Tapi bila ada rasa egois, bisakah ia merasa seperti itu? Bisakah ia merasa egois agar Chanyeol tidak bersama dengan wanita itu? Bisakah ia menjadi egois dan meminta Chanyeol kembali padanya, kembali pada hubungan mereka saat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia telah kembali, ingin memohon maaf dengan kesungguhan hatinya, ia ingin Chanyeol memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, bisakah Chanyeol mengerti keadaannya?

Baekhyun tahu dan bahkan membenarkan ia pernah menjadi wanita bodoh, egois dan jahat ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja, berbohong pada perasaanya sendiri dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan dengan jelas tak ada perasaan cinta untuk Chanyeol sedikit pun. Ia bahkan menjadi wanita paling jahat ketika memohon dengan sangat agar Chanyeol menuruti keinginannya untuk menggugurkan anak mereka. Ia tahu kesalahanya, tak bisakah Chanyeol memaafkannya?

Pikirannya mengingat kilas – kilas masa lalunya dan juga dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Sesak dihatinya kembali meluap melingkupi dirinya, kembali teringiang semua ucapan Chanyeol menjelaskan status hubungan mereka yang tak lebih hanyalah sekedar rasa tanggung jawab pria itu terhadap anak yang ada dikandungannnya.

"_Sayang.. kau tidak apa – apa?" _suara tanya dari Ibu Chanyeol membuat dirinya kembali tersadar.

"E-e-eoh.. aku tidak apa – apa bu.." bohongnya menjawab, berusaha menyangkal beberapa menit belakangan dirinya terhanyut dalam keresahan.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Ibu Chanyeol kembali bersuara dalam keheningan disekitar suaranya, tidak ada suara Taeoh yang bergumam tidak jelas, tidak ada suara Jongin atau Kyungsoo yang ikut bertanya menanyakkan keadaan Baekhyun dan juga tidak ada celotehan Ayah Chanyeol dari setiap ucapan istrinya terhadap Baekhyun.

Ibu Chanyeol seakan – akan tengah berada didalam kamar untuk kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan teleponnya lebih tenang dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

"_Ada apa? Aku bisa merasakah sesuatu telah terjadi sayang.. kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol kan? Kalian sudah bicara? Apa yang ia katakan?" _Ibu Chanyeol bertanya tanpa henti dan mendengarnya semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah bila ia tak menceritakannya.

"_Baekhyun.. tidak apa.. kau bisa menceritakannya sayang…" _Ibu Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahannya, ia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana pertemuanya dengan Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi saat makan malam mereka juga menceritakan dengan rinci saat pria itu mendatanginya dan memberikan penjelasan status hubungan mereka.

Ia tak bohong saat mengatakan pada Ibu Chanyeol bagaimana sedih hatinya ketika kata _'mantan' _terucap dari mulut pria itu. Sakit tajam lidah Chanyeol membuatnya hancur dan air matanya mengalir, terlebih ketika dengan jelas Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa yang ia pedulikan hanyalah anaknya. Chanyeol berada saat itu hanya untuk anaknya, bukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Bu.. a-aku bahkan baru berucap maaf dan dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku.." Baekhyun mengadu dengan deraian isak tangis, dirinya begitu lemah bila sudah bercerita pada Ibu Chanyeol, wanita paruh baya itu seakan – akan bisa membaca pikiran dan hati Baekhyun hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"_Oh my dear.. anakku memang brengsek." _Suara tangisnya berganti dengan tawa renyah dengan mudah ketika mendengar Ibu Chanyeol mengumpati anaknya. _"Dia itu—YAAA!" _Baekhyun menjauhkan gagang teleponnya menghindari lengkingan suara Ibu Chanyeol yang menggelegar nyaring hampir merusak pendengarannya.

"—_Wuah! Dia memang benar – benar ingin dicoret namanya dari daftar keluarga Park!" _Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan tanpa sempat kembali bercerita, Ibu Chanyeol benar – benar terdengar kesal setelah mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun mengenai pertemuan pertamanya kembali dengan Chanyeol.

"_Oke, oke., aku akan memarahi anak itu—"_

"Ibu.. jangan." Baekhyun menyahut mencegah Ibu Chanyeol berucap. "A-aku akan merasa perasaan Chanyeol terpaksa untuk memaafkanku dan juga terpaksa untuk menerimaku kembali—"

"_Tapi dia memang seharusnya dimarahi atau bahkan dipukul kepalanya supaya otaknya kembali bekerja dengan benar Baekhyunnie. Bisa – bisanya dia hanya mengatakan bertanggung jawab! Dia harus diingatkan lagi bagaimana dia bahkan seperti orang tak memiliki tujuan hidup ketika kalian berpisah."_

Baekhyun mengulum mulutnya, ya.. sejujurnya ia merindukan Chanyeol-nya seperti dulu, ketika perasaan cinta Chanyeol begitu besar padanya.

"_Jangan terlalu pikirkan apa yang dikatakan anak bodoh itu, kau harus kuat dan bertahan disana.. buat dia kembali mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian.. bagaimana perasaan kalian saat itu.. Kau harus bisa menunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya Baekhyun, agar ia percaya bahwa kembalinya dirimu bukan hanya untuk sebuah pertanggung jawaban, tapi untuk perasaan cinta."_

Ucapan Ibu Chanyeol seakan – akan menguatkan Baekhyun kembali. Ya, ia datang kembali bertahan sejauh ini bukan hanya untuk sebuah pertanggung jawaban, ia datang untuk cintanya pada Chanyeol, untuk hubungan mereka dan untuk masa depan mereka, dirinya, Chanyeol, Chelsea dan juga anak mereka nantinya.

Ia datang untuk membuktikan pada Ibu-nya bahwa ia bisa hidup dengan kata cinta.

**.**

**.**

Meeting panjang dan menghabiskan hampir setengah harinya membuatnya merasa suntuk dan juga lelah teramat sangat, lalu ketika pandangannya teralihka melihat kehadiran Irene yang berlalu lalang di luar ruang meetingnya, wanita itu jelas gelisah dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas ada hal yang tidak beres, jelas itu menggangu konsetrasi Chanyeol.

_Dinner with me?_

Bahkan pesan yang baru saja masuk dari Sanne terlihat di layar ponselnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, setelahnya ia tetap memperhatikan Irene yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang melayangkan tatapa marah padanya.

Ada yang salah dengan sepupunya.—batinnya.

Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Manajer Proyek yang tengah menjabarkan rincian pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan pundi – pundi dollar dan emas dalam rekeningnya begitu saja. Ia meminta rehat meeting selama 30 menit lalu melangkah lebar menyusul Irene.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menarik Irene pada tempat yang lebih sunyi jauh dari lalu lalang para pegawai lainnya.

"Ibu-mu menelepon, mengancam akan menarik sahammu dan bahkan menghilangkan namamu dari daftar keluarga Park." Ucapnya cepat yang tak mudah dipahami begitu saja oleh Chanyeol, raut wajah pria itu bahkan terlihat jelas kesulitan mencerna maksud ucapan Irene.

"Ibu-ku sedang stress mungkin." Ia menyimpulkan tidak mau mengambil ucapan Irene.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Dia benar – benar marah padamu, _trust me Dude, _sepertinya kali ini kau melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Chanyeol membela diri.

"Mungkin Ibu-mu tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sudah menyetubuhi Sanne."

"_What!—Big no_! kalau kami sudah bercinta pun Ibu-ku tidak akan peduli." Chanyeol menyanggah tuduhan Irene.

Irene memandangi Chanyeol tak percaya dan juga ikut kesal membayangkan kalau sepupunya kembali menjadi _playboy brengsek _pada masanya. Bayangan akan masa itu benar – benar membuat dirinya ingin mengumpat kotor dan bahkan menghabisi Chanyeol.

Irene baru saja ingin berkata agar Chanyeol menelepon Ibu-nya saat ini dan menanyakkan mengenai inti permasalahan dari ucapan yang dikatakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu, tapi sebelum mulutnya bahkan berucap, Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya pada Irene yang bergetar dengan panggilan telepon dari sang Ibu muncul dilayarnya.

"Panjang umur Bu.." Chanyeol terkekeh dalam guyonannya disambut dengan pukulan cukup keras dari Irene.

"_Yes Mam_." Ucapnya sembari melangkah menjauh dari Irene selagi ia mendengarkan ancaman Ibunya yang tak masuk akal.

"_Kau benar – benar ingin ku kutuk ya!" _Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Okey—halo, apa kabar Ibu.."

"_Tidak usah menanyakkan kabarku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun huh?" _

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari segala umpatan ancaman yang Ibu-nya layangkan padanya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, menyalahkan dirinya karena tak mengabari masalah dirinya dan Baekhyun lebih dulu pada sang Ibu.

"O-okey.. apa yang salah dengan yang aku lakukan." Santainya menyahut kembali mendapatkan ungkapan kekesalan dari sang Ibu. Benaknya bertanya kenapa Ibu-nya bisa mengetahui kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia bahkan belum bercerita pada Irene atau siapapun.

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua umpatan Ibunya, ia bersyukur hanya mendengarkan pada panggilan suara bukan langsung berhadapan dengan Ibunya saat ini.

"_Kemarin kau menangis – nangis memohon pada Baekhyun, sekarang giliran dia kembali kau seenaknya saja menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir?! Kalau kau masih menjadi anak yang brengsek aku coret namamu dari daftar keluarga!"_

Chanyeol menarik pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening dari ocehan sang Ibu yang tak berkesudahan.

"_Dia hamil Chanyeol! Hamil! Dan yang dikandung itu anakmu. Ya aku tahu Baekhyun salah waktu itu, tapi kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perjalanan ia untuk akhirnya mempertahankan anakmu, dia bahkan menunggu lama untuk berani kembali ke New York untuk menemuimu! Astaga anak ini.."_

"Bu, boleh aku bicara mengutarakan pendapatku?" Chanyeol meminta kesempatan selagi Ibunya menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo yang terdengar menanyakkan pada siapa wanita itu tengah mengamuk saat ini.

"_Tidak! Mau apa kau?!" _Chanyeol menggeleng, Ibunya benar – benar marah padanya dan ia tidak bisa melarang. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ia tahu apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun tadi pagi adalah sikap brengseknya sebagai pria. Tapi bukankah ia wajar melakukannya? Bukankah ia berhak mengambil keputusan itu mengingat Baekhyun pun pernah melakukannya yang lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia berikan pada wanita itu.

"Bukankah aku berhak melakukannya?" Chanyeol berucap meskipun Ibunya masih meluapkan kekesalannya. "Ia pernah menghancurkan hatiku Bu, Ia membuang semua kesempatan yang aku berikan agar kami bisa bersama, Ia mengatakan dengan jelas tidak menginginkan anakku, ia mengatakan dengan jelas tak ada cinta dari hatinya untukku—"

"_Dan kau percaya?" _

Chanyeol bergeming, menahan kalimatnya yang belum selesai ia utarakan.

"_Chanyeol.. Baekhyun sejak awal kurang kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ia tidak mudah percaya pada pria manapun karena sejak awal keluarganya tak sempurna.. dan ya, Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia meninggalkanmu dan bahkan menurut pada perintah Ibunya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."_

"_Kau pun tak berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan anakmu saat itu, kau hanya menuruti apa yang ia inginkan lalu pergi begitu saja—"_

"Karena itu yang ia inginkan Bu!" Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya, merasa kesal mengingat pada saat itu memang ia tak berdaya dan bahkan tak berkeinginan memperjuangkan semuanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, saat itu ia bersungguh – sungguh dan bahkan memohon agar aku menyetujuinya. Ia mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa hubungan yang kita miliki dalam beberapa saat bukanlah cinta—"

"_Dan kau percaya?"_

Chanyeol kembali bergeming, pertanyaan Ibunya tepat pada hatinya, hatinya paling dalam.

"_Kau percaya dia tidak memiliki perasaan cinta padamu?" _tanya Ibunya lagi karena Chanyeol masih belum mengeluarkan sahutan apapun.

"_Kau adalah pria pertama yang bisa membuatnya memulai sebuah hubungan, kalian bukan hanya melakukan seks singkat, tapi kalian bercinta setiap waktu dan kau anggap itu hanyalah sebuah permainan? Kau tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sesungguhnya memang mencintaimu kan? Wanita itu terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya Chanyeol.. dia malu untuk mengakuinya dirinya sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, dan kau pun juga tidak menyadarinya. Ketika ada masalah ini, kau hanya memikirkan ia begitu egois mengambil keputusan sementara kau pun tidak melakukan usaha keras untuk mempertahankannya."_

Ucapan Ibu-nya tidak salah, Chanyeol akui itu. Ia memang tidak menyadari selama ini Baekhyun sudah jatuh hati padanya, Baekhyun bersedia menjadi kekasihnya, mereka bahkan tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari kecanggungan Baekhyun ketika mereka berpergian bersama – sama bukan karena wanita itu enggan untuk berada didekatnya, tapi karena wanita itu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana menunjukkan kasih sayang pada orang yang ia sayangi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ia baru ingat dalam beberapa kesempatan, Baekhyun sering memandangi sepasang kekasih lainnya, saat itu Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun merasa aneh melihat sepasang kekasih berlalu lalang dengan begitu romantisnya, ia tak berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin saja memiliki perasaan iri pada sosok wanitanya karena mereka bisa memiliki kisah cinta yang begitu indah—tak seperti dirinya yang tak mengenal kata cinta sejak awal.

"_Apa kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa memutuskan untuk tak menggugurkan kandungannya?" _

Chanyeol menggeleng dalam diam.

"_Apa kau tahu Baekhyun diusir oleh Ibu-nya dihadapan Ayah dan juga orang banyak saat ia di rumah sakit?"_

Chanyeol lagi – lagi menggeleng, hanya saja kini ada rasa sesak terasa di hatinya yang begitu sakit hingga terasa begitu perih.

"_Kau tidak tahu kan selama ini dia tidur dikamarmu, memakai semua kaosmu setiap malam karena bayi didalam kandungannya tidak bisa tidur kalau Baekhyun tidak memakainya, ia bahkan menciumi kaosmu setiap saat hanya untuk mengingat aroma tubuhmu."_

Air matanya Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja membayangkan apa yang Ibunya ucapkan padanya.

"_Dia bahkan pernah memintaku memasak nasi goreng kimchi.. tapi karena rasanya tidak sama seperti masakanmu, ia tidak memakannya.." _

Chanyeol masih belum ingin mengatakan apapun pada Ibunya meskipun saat ini Ibunya tengah terisak setelah bercerita cukup panjang padanya.

"_Jangan seperti ini nak.. kau tega melakukannya pada anakmu sendiri hm? Kau bisa memperlakukan Yoora begitu perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.. kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk anakmu sendiri hm? Bayangkan kalau Yoora yang diperlakukan seperti Baekhyun saat ini.. apa kau tidak marah?" _

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan telepon Ibunya begitu saja, hatinya berdenyut membayangkan mendiang kakaknya dan bahkan kali ini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mendengarkan ucapan Ibunya.

Ia ingin egois, sejujurnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana dirinya hancur ketika wanita itu melukai hatinya, Chanyeol ingin membalaskan semuanya, tapi nyatanya hati memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Perasaannya tidak bisa ikut berkompromi dengan pikiran egoisnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan jejak air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya. Ia baru saja berbalik dan hendak melangkah untuk kembali pada ruangan meetingnya namun langkahnya terhenti karena Irene tengah mengarah padanya dengan langkah lebar.

_Ada apa? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mulutnya baru akan berucap ingin bertanya tapi Irene lebih dulu melayangkan tamparan cukup keras dipipinya dengan rasa nyeri dan panas yang luar biasa.

"Kau memang masihlah Chanyeol yang brengsek." Irene berucap kesal.

"Tanggung jawab? Kau bertanggung jawab hanya dengan memberikan uang? Kau pikir hanya dengan uang kau bisa memberikan bukti tanggung jawabmu padanya? Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menerima uangmu sedikit pun! Aku akan menyesal dengan sangat karena mau mempertahankan bayimu! Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, lebih baik aku tetap memilih menggugurkan bayimu dan tak pernah kembali padamu!" telunjuk Irene terarah tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol.

Irene benar – benar meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Kau memang brengsek." Chanyeol melihat jelas sorot mata Irene yang tertuju padanya menyimpan segala amarah yang siap meluap kapan saja. "Kau ingin ia merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan saat itu? _Well, _Park Chanyeol.. yang kau lakukan saat ini padanya lebih jahat dibandingkan yang ia lakukan."

"Lebih jahat katamu?" Chanyeol merasa tak terima.

"Ya."

"Dia memintaku untuk menandatangani surat pembunuhan bayi! Kau bilang aku yang lebih jahat?"

Irene berdecih kesal, "Ya, kau lebih jahat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau melakukannya. Ia hanya meminta.. dan kau tak melakukan apapun untuk menolaknya. Ibumu lah yang mempertahankan cucunya sendiri, Ayah Baekhyun-lah yang yang memberikan kekuatan pada mantanmu itu untuk tetap bertahan. Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain menangis, berlutut dan juga memohon pada takdir. Ya, kau memang brengsek. Aku berharap kali ini Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkanmu lagi!" Irene berbalik lalu melangkah lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang baru saja akan kembali melayangkan protest terhadap ucapannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang merasa kesal lagi – lagi ia disudutkan dalam masalah ini.

Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa baik ia maupun Baekhyun sama – sama egois merasa malu untuk saling mengakui perasaanya masing – masing.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun memandangi beberapa buku tabungan milik Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di meja makannya serta beberapa kartu berwarna hitam dan emas yang juga berada disana. Sudah dua hari berselang sejak pertemuan mereka kembali dan memang keadaan tak ada yang berubah. Bakehyun ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol sepenuhnya, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah berakhir dan yang mereka miliki hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab karena anak yang dikandung Baekhyun.

Dan bagi Baekhyun, ia kembali ke New York bukan hanya untuk sebuah rasa tanggung jawab dari Chanyeol. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Irene kemarin semakin menguatkan dirinya untuk mencoba berbagai cara agar hubungan mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak sependapat ketika Irene bercerita bahwa Chanyeol menjadi pihak paling jahat diantara keduanya. Baginya, Dia adalah pihak yang patut disalahkan untuk semuanya. Baekhyun yang memulai, menarik benang saat ia memulai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol untuk dililitkan begitu rumit pada pria itu hingag membuat jalan yang mereka lalui berliku – liku dan sulit untuk mencari jalan keluarnya.

Dan hari ini, ia bertekad untuk memulainya dari awal.

Melangkah mundur kembali pada awal pertemuanya dengan Chanyeol, membawa benang hubungan mereka untuk tertarik lurus hingga tak ada kesalah pahaman atau bahkan ego dari keras hati yang menghalanginya.

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, menepuk – nepuk perutnya—Ia tengah berbicara dari hati ke hati pada penghuni kandungannya yang nampaknya ikut bersemangat dengan rencana yang akan Baekhyun mulai pada saat ini.

"_Let's go to meet Daddy…" _itulah yang ia gumamkan dalam benaknya ketika membuka pintu lalu melangkah secara bertahap sembari menghitung langkahnya. Hitungan dan gerak langkahnya terhenti pada angka 10 tepat ketika kakinya tiba didekat pintu unit apartemen Chanyeol.

Ada senyum kecil yang terbentu diwajahnya setelah itu, Ia kembali menoleh untuk memandangi pintu apartemennya, mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya dan Chanyeol kala itu hanya karena mempermasalahkan perbedaan langkah kaki mereka.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya agar tak terlihat terlalu rapi namun juga tak terlalu berantakkan layaknya wanita cantik baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Itulah gambaran yang ingin ia perlihatkan apda Chanyeol pagi ini.

Pukul 6.45, pagi.

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk pintu unit Apartemen Chanyeol, ketukan pelan sebanyak tiga kali ia lakukan lebih dulu lalu menunggu pergerakkan balasan dari empunya apartemen. Belum ada pergerakkan sebagai balasan dari ketukannya, mulutnya mengulum kedalam mulai tak yakin pilihan pertamanya untuk mencoba kembali memperbaiki hubungannya.

Kepalanya menunduk sebagai tanda keinginan menyerah, matanya melihat pada pergerakkan perutnya yang berdetak, dan itu ia simpulkan untuk sebagai ajakan mencoba mengetuk kembali. Baekhyun melakukannya lagi, ketukkan sebanyak lima kali dengan jeda cepat ia lakukan, bukan ketukan pelan seperti sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Dari balik pintu Apartemen Chanyeol terdengar suara kunci yang terbuka, Baekhyun menahan senyuman untuk tak terbentuk diwajahnya meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Langkahnya tergerak mundur seiring dengan gerak pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Lain halnya dengan debaran pada hatinya yang bergerak begitu cepat berharap untuk bisa melihat Chanyeol pagi itu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"H—hai.." Baekhyun menyapa, melambaikan tangannya kaku pada Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada dinding dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah bantalnya. Rambut Chanyeol terlihat berantakkan khas orang baru bangun tidur, pria itu bahkan hanya mengenakkan baju handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memastikan dengan menyebut namanya sembari mengusap matanya, masih tak yakin wanita yang itu mengetuk pintu Apartemennya sepagi ini.

"Ma—maaf aku mengganggumu.. a-aku ingin minta tolong.." mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan kalimat minta tolong yang sejak semalam sudah ia rencanakan.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Baekhyun akan datang menemuinya sepagi ini untuk meminta sebuah pertolongan.

"A—apa aku boleh meminjam mesin pemanggang roti?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun masih mencari kesadaran dan juga coba mendengarkan permintaan tolong dari wanita itu.

"Mesin pemanggangku rusak.. dan .. aku ingin makan roti panggang.." lirihnya terdengar ia ucapkan dengan nada sedih guna membuat Chanyeol percaya.

Pria itu menatapnya masih dengan rasa kantuk yang menjalar, belum mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk membalas permintaan Baekhyun. Mereka kembali saling menatap dalam diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tangan Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, kepalanya bergerak mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam tempatnya.

Lantas tentu saja hati Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bahagia berpikir masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya kembali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menarik satu kursi—kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh Baekhyun selama wanita itu berada di apartemennya.

Baekhyun menurut, duduk dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai mondar – mandir menyiapkan sarapan roti panggang yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Strawberry?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya dengan posisi memunggui.

"Eoh."

Chanyeol mulai memanggang roti, membuat jus dan juga mengeluarkan beberapa potongan buha dari dalam kulkas, kemudian ia sajikan pada meja makannya. Setelah semuanya siap, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memakannya lebih dulu.

"Makanlah."

"K-kau tidak ikut makan?" Baekhyun berbasa – basi yang sebenarnya ia berharap Chanyeol mau menemaninya untuk duduk dan menikmati sarapan bersama dengannya.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan.." kali ini Baekhyun yang merasa aneh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, suara pria itu terdengar lirih seakan – akan merasa bersalah pada sesuatu hal.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tak ingin rasa ingin tahunya begitu mencolok didepan Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun memulai menikmati sarapannya. Sarapan pertamanya di apartemen Chanyeol dan juga dimasak serta disiapkan langsung oleh pria itu. Chanyeol bahkan membuatkan dirinya susu yang khusus untuk Ibu hamil—Baekhyun sempat mempertanyakkan kenapa pria itu memiliki merek susu yang sama seperti yang ia miliki namun rasa lapar dan juga bahagia keadaan hatinya menahan pemikiran itu didalam benaknya.

Meskipun ia berpura – pura memulai awal pagi ini dengan rasa lapar yang di tak disengaja, nyatanya Baekhyun benar – benar melahap sarapan yang disiapkan Chanyeol hampir tak tersisa. Roti panggang dengan selai strawberry sudah ia habiskan sebanyak tiga lembar, potongan buah strawberry dalam satu mangkuk pun kini sedikit demi sedikit ia lahap hingga menyisakan beberapa potong kecil.

Lama menunggu seorang diri membuat Baekhyun melihat sekeliling area apartemen Chanyeol dan juga memperhatikan pintu kamar pria itu yang masih tertutup rapat. Baekhyun baru saja akan menenggak gelas susu-nya hingga pandangannya menangkap satu mantel berwarna merah muda tergeletak diatas sofa panjang didekat meja tv milik Chanyeol.

Fokusnya langsung terarah pada mantel merah muda itu menerka – nerka apakah milik Irene atau mungkin milik Chelsea.

Ia bawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari kursi lalu melangkah perlahan sembari menyesap gelas susunya. Ketika langkahnya terhenti tepat di sofa panjang itu, tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak meraih bagian dari mantel dan lalu ia angkat tinggi dengan maksud dipindahkan pada _stand hanger _milik Chanyeol yang berada disudut ruangan.

Tangannya baru selesai meletakkan mantel berwarna pink yang berukuran tubuh wanita dewasa, lalu ia berbalik dengan pemikiran ia harus mengingatkan pada Irene karena mantel wanita itu tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol.

Suara bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka membawanya melangkah cepat untuk menyambut Chanyeol, keinginan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih siap ia lontarkan. Namun apa daya, langkah terhenti dan sulit digerakkan ketika Chanyeol melangkah keluar diikuti dengan sosok wanita berambut pirang dibelakangnya.

_Sanne._

Lantas seketikan tulang dan otot Baekhyun tergerak lunglai begitu saja hingga menyebabkan gelas yang ia pegang jatuh dari pegangan tangannya. Mulutnya bahkan terasa kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf atau bahkan membalas sapaan dari wanita model cantik yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

"_Sorry..I don't mean to surprise you.." _Model itu menyapa Baekhyun ketika ia melangkah menuju _stand hanger _untuk mengambil mantel berwarna pink yang baru saja Baekhyun letakkan disana.

"_Thank you for tonight.." _lalu Sanne berbisik pada Chanyeol, _"Let me know later okey.." _Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengantarkan ke arah pintu dan setelahnya kembali mengunci dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Yang ia dapati setelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang tengah bersimpuh di lantai apartemennya, menunduk sementara tangannya memunguti satu per satu pecahan dari gelas yang terlepas tadi.

"Biar aku saja.." Chanyeol berucap pelan, salah satu kakinya berlutut menahan tubuhnya sementara tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan wanita itu memunguti setiap pecahan gelasnya.

Disitulah Chanyeol melihat jelas bagaimana tangan Baekhyun bergetar karena wanita itu menangis dalam diam namun air matanya terlihat deras mengalir dari matanya. Kedua belah bibir Baekhyun bahkan bergetar meskipun Chanyeol tahu wanita itu tengah menggigit bibirnya begitu keras.

"Bangunlah.." Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat badan Baekhyun agar bisa ia pindahkan pada tempat lain untuk menghindari luka yang bisa saja tercipta mengingat Baekhyun berada didekat serpihan pecahan – pecahan kecil maupun besar.

"Baek—" Chanyeol bersuara lagi, ia tidak bisa menatap ke arah Baekhyun karena wanita itu menunduk menahan dirinya agar tidak bersitatap dengan mata Chanyeol.

"A-apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan maafmu?" lalu Baekhyun berucap diiringi isakan tangisnya. Wajahnya terangkat membalas pandangan sendu Chanyeol, memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah dan juga aliran matanya serta betapa hancurnya dia saat ini.

"Aku salah Chanyeol! Aku tahu! Tapi haruskah sampai seperti ini!" kini suaranya terdengar sedikit berteriak, seakan – akan segala perasaan yang terpendam didalam perasaanya ikut tercurahkan pada saat itu.

"Aku salah meninggalkamu! Aku salah memintamu menandatangi surat itu! Aku salah atas semuanya! Tapi tidakkah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lain!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol lalu berusaha menarik tangannya yang tercengkram genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Kau jahat!" ia memberontak, berusaha memukul dada Chanyeol dengan segala usahanya.

"Kau jahat…" usaha lainnya Baekhyun lakukan sampai akhirnya tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk terbebas dari genggam tangan Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk menangis lebih keras dan bahkan mengumpati segala kekesalannya dihadapan Chanyeol sampai pria itu melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Lantas Baekhyun beranjak bangun secara tiba – tiba, kakinya berlari cepat keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mengunci rapat – rapat pintu itu.

Tidak ada yang Chanyeol lakukan selain masih bersimpuh di lantai namun kini memeluk kedua kakinya. Pria itu terdiam disana, menatap pintu apartemennya yang terbuka lalu memandangi pintu apartemen Baekhyun dalam diam.

Sementara didalam apartemennya, Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan hatinya yang terasa sakit begitu menyiksa hingga bahkan sulit baginya untuk bernafas. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan juga perutnya yang terasa sakit bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan sedetik pun ia akan melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan wanita lain tepat dihadapannya. Dan itu memberikan Baekhyun sedikit gambaran bahwa benang kusut yang Ia coba ingin luruskan nyatanya tak sanggup ia benahi karena semuanya tak mudah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin kata menyerah akan segera Ia ucapkan dan memilih memotong benang lainnya dan memulai merajut kehidupannya yang baru.

**Tbc.**

Masih berlanjut penyiksaannya…

Semoga terpuaskan ya. Semoga kali ini kalian tidak menangis :)


	22. 22

Irene tetap melanjutkan penjelasan dari hasil rapat yang baru saja selesai Chanyeol hadiri selang 20 menit yang lalu. Meskipun Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk berhenti tak melanjutkan dan menjawab pertanyaan darinya mengenai Baekhyun—bukan pekerjaan, tidak ia indahkan, ia tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Rapat selanjutnya, lusa, di London.. oh untuk ini mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Sehun agar ia ikut serta menemanimu menghadiri meeting disana." Tangan Irene bergerak untuk menandakkan note tambahan pada _ipad_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Jongin mengatakan ia akan ikut rapat projek di Seoul minggu depan bersama dengan Ayah, dia akan melaporkannya kembali nanti—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan lebih luas mengenail hal itu Bae Joo-Hyun. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi—" Chanyeol memotong kesal. Ia menunggu sepupunya bersuara memberikan jawaban namun Irene membalas tatapannya yang terlihat jelas rasa kesal pada sepupunya itu menumpuk sejak kemarin.

Irene membalasnya dengan lirikan sinis, bibirnya bahkan mencibir turut membalas kesal.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol." Nadanya mutlak, menunjukkan kemarahan pada level yang sama atau bahkan lebih dibandingkan dengan nada dari suara Chanyeol tadi.

"Kita berada di kantor dan hubungan antara kita saat ini adalah hubungan kerja. Setidaknya tunjukkan etika profesionalmu sebagai atasan dengan tidak memotong pekerjaanku yang baru saja aku lakukan."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya pasrah,ia sudah bosan menunggu jawaban dari Irene yang tak kunjung didapat serta sikap sepupunya itu yang tak lagi bermurah hati padanya terlebih menyangkut tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seharusnya sadar, kesalahan yang ia lakukan serta kebodohannya adalah penyebab semuanya.

Kemarin, ia melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya, dan juga sumber permasalahan barunya. Saat Baekhyun pergi dan menangis seorang diri karena melihat Sanne keluar dari kamarnya. Disitulah ia menghancurkan hati Baekhyun karena perbuatannya, bahkan Chanyeol tak ada keinginan menahan dan mau memberanikan diri untuk mengejar, menjelaskan semuanya atau bahkan meminta maaf pada wanita itu setelahnya.

"Aku mau menemuinya.." lirihnya berucap memohon untuk kesekian kalinya pada Irene agar mau memberi tahu dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini.

Sejak kemarin, Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun pergi, tapi ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam Apartemen milik Baekhyun, pria itu juga tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana. Bertanya pada Chelsea untuk menanyakkan apakah Baekhyun menjemputnya disekolah atau sekedar menemuinya pun juga tak memberikan jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar - benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia dimusuhi oleh Ibu, Puterinya, sepupunya dan juga Baekhyun.

Bila Irene dan Chelsea enggan memberikan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya mengenai Baekhyun, Ibunya memperlakukan dirinya berbeda. Ibunya selalu menjelaskan mungkin saja Baekhyun kini tengah di London untuk tinggal bersama Sehun, atau mungkin di New York namun dengan pria lainnya. Atau mungkin wanita itu kembali ke Korea dan memilih menggugurkan anaknya dan kembali ke rumah Ibunya.

Chanyeol salah besar dalam memilih musuh saat ini.

"Please.. beri tahu aku dimana ia berada, aku yang akan menyusulnya sendiri dan mencari cara untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Untuk apa?" Ucap Irene dingin.

"Tentu saja u-untuk menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi kemarin.."

"Oh." Irene menyahut lagi, menahan tawa renyahnya yang sudah pasti untuk menyindir Chanyeol yang baginya tak tahu diri. "Maksudmu untuk menjelaskan seperti ini..." Irene mengubah posisinya menghampiri Chanyeol dan memperagakan bagaimana cara berdiri pria itu saat akan bicara.

"Baekhyun.." suaranya bahkan dibuat rendah untuk benar - benar terdengar seperti suara Chanyeol. "Aku akui malam itu aku dan Sanne melakukan seks yang sangat hebat, tapi aku tetap waspada agar ia tidak hamil."

"Bu-bukan itu.." sahut Chanyeol tak terima.

"Oh, atau.." Irene memotong. Masih dengan luapan kekesalannya terhadap apa yang sudah dilakukan sepupunya itu terhadap Baekhyun kemarin.

"Oh Baekhyun.. kau tak boleh marah pada apa yang aku lakukan. Kau bahkan menghancurkan hatiku sampai tak tersisa!"

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan!" Teriakan Chanyeol frustasi serta kesal karena kali ini dia disudutkan oleh sebuah kesalah pahaman. Sejujurnya ini lebih menyiksa dirinya dibandingkan pada saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya kala itu.

Irene memandangi Chanyeol penuh tanya dari dalam hatinya. Mencoba memahami gerak sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat di matanya jelas frustasi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun malam itu dengan Sanne." Mulutnya akhirnya berani berucap mengenai kenyataan yang tak diketahui Irene, Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"Aku tidur di kamar Chelsea, Sanne mabuk dan aku tidak mau memgantarkannya pulang karena aku pikir media New York akan lebih brutal memberitakan masalah itu. Aku bawa dia pulang, dia tidur di kamarku seorang diri. Sialnya untukku. Baekhyun datang esok paginya sementara Sanne baru akan beranjak pulang."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas berat lalu menatap ke arah Irene yang masih sibuk dengan ipad ditangannya. Seakan - akan tak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"YA! Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Irene mengangkat wajahnya, berkedip polos tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Ia bahkan menggeleng dengan santai lalu bertolak pinggang dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?" Sahutnya lantang. Badannya bergerak memutar dan setelahnya melangkah meninggalkan posisi sebelumnya. Irene melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi pada Boss-nya.

"YA!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang terbangun efek dari rasa kesalnya melihat Irene begitu acuh padanya sedari tadi dan bahkan setelah ia mengungkapkan sedikit kata yang ada didalam hatinya, wanita itu malah melenggang pergi tanpa satu kata pun.

"A-aku belum selesai." kata - katanya yang terbata terucap nyatanya mampu membuat Irene menghentikkan langkahnya sebelum wanita itu menggapai daun pintu.

Irene berbalik, wajahnya dingin dan masih memendam rasa kesal untuk Chanyeol masih bisa dilihat pria itu tergambar jelas disana.

"Kata - katamu itu seharusnya untuk Baekhyun, bukan untuk aku dengarkan!" tangan wanita itu menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun setelah kejadian dia melihat Sanne keluar dari kamarmu! Bodoh! Aish Bajingan satu ini!" Irene mengusak rambutnya meluapkan rasa kesal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, ia bahkan sengaja membanting pintu saat menutupnya tak peduli dengan pemilik ruangan yang akan terkena serangan jantung setelahnya atau bahkan menuntutnya ganti rugi apabila pintu itu rusak.

Peduli setan dengan itu—batin Irene.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Well.. kau yang memulai semuanya sedari awal."

Chanyeol menunggu dengan rasa takut dan juga penuh rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini ketika Ayah Baekhyun mulai berkomentar dengan pengakuan dosa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya saat ini.

Ya. Ia menemui Ayah Baekhyun saat ini. Atau tepatnya, Chanyeol sengaja meminta waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ayah Chanyeol, untuk meminta saran dan juga permohonan maaf secara langsung dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada puteri pria paruh baya yang saat ini berada dihadapannya, mendengarkan semua penjelasannya dan juga dengan tenang menyesap kopi yang dipesan.

Ayah Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya, memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bijaksana tanpa ada siratan kekecewaan atau pun luapan rasa marah yang mungkin akan dilontarkan, jauh berbeda dengan Ibunya dan juga Irene. dan Chelsea.—ketiga mahluk Hawa itu benar - benar murka dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun.

"Dan sepertinya ini salahku."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, _Kenapa menjadi kesalahan pria paruh baya itu?_

"Seharusnya aku tak mengijinkan ia untuk kembali ke New York kemarin." Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap lalu menunggu sampai Ayah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku yang memberikan harapan, kau ingat dengan ucapan permohonanmu waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jelas ia masih ingat.

"Aku mengatakan padanya apa yang kau katakan waktu itu padaku.." Ayah Baekhyun kembali menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. "Aku bahkan memberikan kotak cincin yang kau titipkan padaku saat itu.."

Chanyeol termenung, tidak bisa mengelak ketika rasa bersalah semakin menyelimutinya teringat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis dan begitu hancur tersiksanya kemarin. Kini ia menyalahkan pada situasi kenapa Baekhyun harus datang pagi itu, kenapa Sanne harus mabuk berat pada malam sebelumnya, kenapa ia membawa Sanne pulang ke Apartemennya dan bahkan mengijinkan wanita itu untuk tidur di kamarnya.

_Bodoh. _Umpatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi.. katakan, Kau masih mau bersama Baekhyun atau tidak?"

Kembali Chanyeol dibuat bungkam dengan pertanyaan dari Ayah Baekhyun yang secara tiba - tiba melemparkan pertanyaan sementara sedari tadi ia siap mendengarkan pria paruh baya itu mengomel atau bahkan mengumpati akan sikapnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ingin bersama anakku, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dari kehidupannmu. Tidak perlu kau menyiksa dirinya seperti ini, membuatnya menangis dan bahkan menjatuhkan harga dirinya."

Chanyeol kembali merasakan dihujam oleh tajamnya lidah tak bertulang, umpatan dari Ibu, Irene atau Kyungsoo masih bisa ia toleransi, tapi tidak dengan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ayah Baekhyun baru saja.

"Dia masih puteriku Tuan Muda.."

Chanyeol semakin menunduk malu, merasakan rasa bersalah luar biasa atas apa yang ia lakukan, mengabaikan Baekhyun, menyakiti wanita itu hanya karena rasa dendam di hatinya ketika teringat dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan padanya.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri membiarkan ia diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu. Cukup katakan kau tidak lagi mencintainya, kau tidak menginginkan dia di hidupmu.. aku akan membawa dia pergi. Tidak usah memikirkan tentang anak kalian.. aku bisa mencarikan pria yang cocok untuk menjadi suaminya dan tentunya anak dari bayi yang ia kandung."

Bila sebelumnya Chanyeol meragu dan bahkan mengenyahkan pilihan yang dikatakan oleh hatinya dengan beribu alasan, kini dengan mendengar ucapan Ayah Baekhyun, pikirannya dan hatinya mulai terbuka.

Nyatanya nama Baekhyun memang masih melekat kuat dihatinya meskipun telah hancur, meskipun wanita itu pernah membuat luka, Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

"A-aku.." mulutnya baru akan berucap tapi tertahan karena pandangan mata Ayah Baekhyun yang secara langsung mengintimidasinya.

"Kau benar - benar berpacaran dengan model itu?"

Chanyeol mengeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Alis Ayah Baekhyun menukik tak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku, mengingat kembali ucapan Irene sebelumnya kalau yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah sebuah drama untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah _move on. _

"Aku memang dekat dengan Sanne.. tapi hanya sebatas itu."

"Sebatas?" tuntut Ayah Baekhyun.

"A-aku sengaja melakukannya.." akhirnya mulutnya berucap, mengungkapkan kejujuran dari kelemahan dan kerasnya hati Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

"Yang aku bayangkan setelah aku kembali ke New York adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang meninggalkanku, bagaimana ia membuat sakit pada hatiku dan menimbulkan kesedihan pada puteriku.."

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk, memahami setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Yang aku bayangkan adalah, anakku—anak kami sudah hilang.. aku menandatangani surat itu dan tentunya Baekhyun bisa hidup dengan nyaman tanpa ada beban dihidupnya karena kehamilannya. Ia bisa bebas. Dan sejujurnya aku benci akan pikiran itu. Aku benci pada keadaan dimana aku berpikir hanya aku yang menderita karena semuanya, aku menanggung semuanya, kehilangan, patah hati dan bahkan sebuah dosa besar.."

"Kau tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Baekhyun berubah dan mungkin merasakan rasa yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kesimpulan yang begitu cepat dipahami oleh Ayah Baekhyun.

"Kau bermaksud menunjukkn pada dia bahwa dirimu juga bisa melupakan semuanya dengan begitu saja.."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Sungguh kekanakkan bukan?" cicitnya malu mengakui atas perilakunya sendiri dan Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

"_You said it for yourself_.."

Chanyeol mengangguk, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menidurinya malam itu.." pengakuan dosanya kembali berlanjut. "Dia mengajakku makan malam dan karena penat oleh meeting, Baekhyun dan hal semuanya.. aku mengiyakan. Kami makan malam bersama lalu aku bercerita mengenai Baekhyun, mengenai anakku yang masih hidup, _finally._ Aku bahkan menceritakan bahwa aku mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab hanya untuk anak yang aku kandung."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, memberikan rehat untuk dirinya sendiri dengan meminum _beer_ yang ia pesan meskipun hari itu matahari masih terlihat menyinari langit.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya.. sampai akhirnya ia mabuk, aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke hotel dan juga ke apartemen wanita itu. Media akan melihatnya dan membuat gossip yang lebih panas."

"Yeah.. sudah pasti itu akan terjadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk, merasa sedikit tenang Ayah Baekhyun memahami posisinya saat itu.

"Aku masih cukup waras untuk memilih tidur di kamar yang terpisah dengan Sanne.. ia tidur di kamarku, sementara aku tidur bersama Chelsea, di kamar puteriku."

Lagi - lagi Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan Baekhyun datang di esok paginya.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kebetulan yang sangat merugikan posisiku."

"Itu salahmu." mulut pria paruh baya itu dengan mudahnya kembali menyalahkan Chanyeol yang tak bisa dielak oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kau yang menahan - nahan diri untuk tidak memulai lebih dulu menunjukkan pada puteriku bahwa kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya. Jadi ya.. seperti inilah.."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan kata apapun dan menunggu Ayah Baekhyun bersuara kembali.

"Aku yakin seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.. hanya saja aku ingatkan kembali padamu, sedari awal.. putuskan apa yang kau inginkan, aku sudah mengatakannya diawal.. kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan puteriku, katakan. Kita selesaikan saat itu juga."

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Sir."

"Well, kau tidak menunjukkan boy."

"A-aku ingin menemuinya.."

Ayah Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau yakin? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya?"

"Me-mengatakan semuanya..."

Ada tawa renyah yang terdengar dari mulut Ayah Baekhyun, "Menurutmu.. Baekhyun akan memaafkanmu begitu saja? Dan mudah percaya dengan ucapanmu?"

Sejenak Chanyeol berpikir..lalu menggeleng.

"Mantapkan dulu keadaan hatimu, pikiranmu.. lalu berpikirlah lebih keras dimana kau bisa menemuinya. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi kali ini.. karena aku adalah Ayah yang juga ingin melihat perjuangan dan rasa tanggung jawab darimu untuk puteriku."

Ayah Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari kursinya, memakai kembali mantelnya, memandang Chanyeol sesaat dan berucap permisi meninggalkan pria itu namun setelah baru melangkah dua langkah, Ayah Baekhyun berbalik kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Cincin yang kau berikan masih ia pakai, aku rasa kau harus tahu mengenai hal itu." lalu Ayah Baekhyun mulai melangkah kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol dan keluar dari cafe yang menjadi tempat mereka bertemu saat itu.

Chanyeo masih duduk pada tempatnya, meluangkan waktunya untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana lagi mencari informasi dari keberadaan Baekhyun yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar.

Ada rindu yang ia rasakan kembali namun kali ini susah untuk diungkapkan.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Ibu-nya, Kyungsoo dan Irene mungkin memang mengirimkan sinyal perang dingin terhadap Chanyeol semenjak kejadian itu yang nyatanya mampu membuat dirinya sungguh merasa frustasi karena hal itu. Apa yang ia katakan dan tanyakan pada mereka tidak akan membuahkan hasil satu pun yang menerangkan jawaban, yang ada hanyalah sebuah umpatan, atau bahkan sindiran menyelekit hati atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun hari itu.

Tapi meskipun demikian Chanyeol masih memiliki harapan, yaitu Chelsea.

Puterinya memang meluapkan kekesalan yang sama terhadapnya, tapi tidak sekejam dan separah apa yang dilakukan ketiga wanita dewasa lainnya. Anak itu hanya akan mengatakan dirinya jahat, tapi tentu saja.. tidak ada informasi yang diberikan oleh Chelsea untuk membantu dirinya.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, merayu Chelsea tentu lebih mudah dibandingkan yang lainnya. Oleh karena itu, siang ini ia mengosongkan jadwal meetingnya lalu membawa mobilnya untuk melaju ke arah sekolah Chelsea untuk menjemput sang puteri dengan harapan kali inu Chelsea akan luluh dan mau berpihak padanya.

Namun kenyataan memang selalu lebih pahit dibandingkan angannya.

"Daddy.. Chelsea tidak mau membantu Daddy."

Chanyeol menghela pasrah kembali mendengar penolakan dari Chelsea untuk berpihak padanya. Padahal kali ini Chanyeol membawa puterinya untuk berbelanja dan bahkan bermain seharian di Mall lalu makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mahal.

"Ayolah _Princess..." _Chanyeol memohon, frustasi tak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa lagi hanya untuk mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini.

Orang kepercayaan yang pernah ia bayar untuk mencari Baekhyun kala itu bahkan enggan membantunya kembali karena sudah dibayar mahal oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya. Chanyeol sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang - orang itu namun ketika ia menanyakkan langsung pada sang Ibu, ia tidak bisa mengelak untuk tak percaya.

_"No."_ Chelsea berucap lantang dengan wajah yang terangkat menunjukkan pendiriannya kuat untuk tak goyah hanya dengan sebuah sogokan mainan dan juga acara bermain sepuasnya.

Lagi, Chanyeol dibuat frustasi oleh semuanya.

"Daddy jahat pada Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea tidak mau melihat Baekhyunnie menangis lagi."

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tak lagi membuka pembicaraan sembari memohon - mohon pada Chelsea untuk memberi tahukan keberadaan Baekhyun berada.

Puterinya bahkan bisa bersikap dewasa dan turut setuju menjauhkan wanita itu dari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Pikirnya kali ini dunia benar - benar membalaskan semua kebodohan sikapnya dengan sempurna. Tuhan bahkan tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk membantunya, semua pertolongan yang ada dalam pikirannya menolak untuk membantu dengan jawaban lantang tanpa ada rasa belas kasih.

Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya pada kursi dan memandangi dalam diam sosok puterinya yang tengah lahap menyantap makan malamnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tengah berpikir memutar otaknya mencari cara, sebuah cara terbaik untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Entah sudah berapa gelas _wine_ yang diminum oleh Chanyeol saat itu untuk membantunya mencari cara menemukan Baekhyun, bahkan ketika ia tiba di apartemennya, ia kembali membuka satu botol wine dari koleksi pribadinya. Meminumnya sembari melangkah menuju ruangan tak berpenghuni dari ruang apartemen Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat singgahnya setiap ia merindukan wanita itu.

Tubuhnya ia dudukan pada ranjang yang dulu selalu ia singgahi untuk menggoda Baekhyun, memeluk wanita itu, menciuminya begitu puas dan berakhir dengan sahutan desahan serta suara decit ranjang karena percintaan mereka.

Chanyeol menenggak botol _wine_nya hingga cairan berwarna merah itu bahkan turut mengalir keluar dari mulutnya mengingat ia bersikeras meminumnya hingga habis setelahnya ia meletakkan botol itu di lantai. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhbmnya dengan kasar pada ranjang Baekhyun, berguling ke sisi lainnya sambil memeluk guling milik Baekhyun.

Yang dibayangkan Chanyeol saat itu adalah sosok Baekhyun. Pikirannya dan pandangannya sama - sama terisi oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengenang beberapa kejadian yang pernah ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun di ranjang itu. Dimana ia memeluk wanita itu, menciuminya lalu mencumbunya. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara tawa geli dari Baekhyun yang begitu khas ketika tengah membayangkan dirinya menggelitiki bagian leher atau pinggang wanita itu.

Garis bibirnya terbentuk sebuah senyuman panjang namun matanya tengah membendung air mata yang ingin mengalir meluapkan sisi nyata isi hatinya.

Ya, rindu memang menguras hati dan pikiran, terlebih ketika sosok yang dirindukan tak bisa ia gapai.

Lagi, Chanyeol mengakui kesalahan dan kebodohannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan tangan yang memeluk guling begitu erat, merapalkan isi hatinya dan juga doa agar ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Seharusnya selang beberapa menit setelahnya Chanyeol bisa menjemput mimpi indahnya dan bertemu dengan bayangan Baekhyun di lelap tidurnya. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa mengabaikan suara getar ponselnya yang terus terjadi menandakkan sebuah panggilan yang tak berkesudahan.

Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan dan mengumpat pada esok hari tapi rupanya sang pelaku bersikeras memberikan teror telepon sampai selang beberapa menit setelahnya getaran ponsel Chanyeol tak kunjung berhenti.

Chanyeol beranjak bangkit, membanting guling yang ia peluk sebelumnya dan siap melontarkan kata umpatan bila saja matanya melihat ada nama Sehun atau Jongin yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Tapi semua tertahan dan malah membuat dirinya bertanya - tanya ketika nama Sanne muncul disana.

Wanita itu bahkan terus meneleponnya tanpa henti hingga akhirnya rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol memerintahkan tangannya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Sanne.

_"Aku tahu aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu."_

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa suara menyahut.

_"Tapi simpan dulu segala umpatan dari mulutmu itu karena aku punya berita penting! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah ini."_

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, tak paham betul maksud dari ucapan wanita itu.

_"Kau tahu aku berada dimana sekarang?" _Tanya wanita itu.

"LA." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, kembali merebahkan badannya lalu memeluk guling Baekhyun serta memainkan beberapa boneka yang terpajang disana.

"_Binggo_." Sanne membenarkan, sementara Chanyeol merasa tak aneh akan hal itu untuk ia ketahui karena wanita itu mengatakan padanya sebelum dirinya berangkat kesana.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih belum menemukan titik terang dari alasan yang harus membuatnya berterima kasih pada model itu.

"Kau tidak terpikirkan sesuatu atau hal apapun bisa ada di LA? Atau bahkan seseorang..." suara Sanne diakhir kalimatnya terdengar berbisik, menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk berpikir lebih luas maksud dari ucapannya.

"Mak-maksud..apa maksudmu.." Chanyeol sontak kembali duduk di ranjang. Berpikir begitu serius hingga otaknya bahkan hanya bisa mengingat satu nama yang terus menerus berputar didalam sana. Baekhyun.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun." Ucapan syukur Chanyeol lapalkan didalam hati dengan tangan yang terkepal ikut bersyukur karena akhirnya Tuhan mau menunjukkan sedikit jalan baginya

"Thank you?" Sanne menagih ucapan dsri Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Uhm.." tapi yang ada hanyalah dehaman datar dengan harga diri yang masih dijunjunh tinggi. "K-kau bertemu dimana?" Lanjutnya suara Chanyeol bertanya menuntut cerita lebih panjang dari Sanne.

Wanita diseberang jauh sana tertawa gemas mendengar balasan dari Chanyeol namun setelahnya tetap mau melanjutkan tujuan dari panggilan teleponnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Mals."

Chanyeol lagi - lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena ia tak terpikirkan tempat itu termasuk dalam tempat dimana kemungkinan dirinya berada. Ya, ia benar - benar bajingan bodoh.

"Dia disana.. lalu aku memperkenalkan diri.."

Sanne menunggu sahutan dan respons dari Chanyeol, tapi pria itu hanya terdiam tak menyahut apapun.

"Aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kita, _btw_." Lanjutnya. "Aku menjelaskan padanya, mengenai semuanya, mengenai hubungan kita yang hanya sebuah gosip.. lalu mengenai malam itu. Aku pun meminta maaf bila kau mau tahu.. yeah aku menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, aku juga mengatakan pihak agensiku akan segera mengklarifikasi mengenai hubungan kita_. That's all_." Sanne selesai menjelaskan namun selang beberapa menit kemudian belum juga ada sahutan dari Chanyeol sebagai responsnya.

"Aku sudah membantumu sedikit disini.. dan seharusnya otakmu mulai berpikir menyusun rencana untuk menyusulnya.. iya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memang tengah memikirkan untuk lekas menyusul dan menjemput Baekhyun disana, tapi ia masih takut gegabah dari sikapnya hanya semakin membuat Baekhyun kembali melarikan diri darinya.

"D-dia.. bagaimana keadaanya?" Chanyeol kembali berbaring pada ranjang, tapi kini melihat kearah foto Baekhyun yabg berada di tepi nakas.

"_All good I guess_.. kelihatannya. Wajahnya sama cantik seperti foto yang kau pernah tunjukkan padaku." Chanyeol mendengarkan baik - baik cerita dari Sanne sembari membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. "Perutnya sudah terlihat buncit.. aku rasa anakmu perempuan." Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sikap sok tahu dari Sanne yang sudah ia ketahui sejak bertemu dengan model cantik itu. "Well, setidaknya ia mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik.. kami berkenalan dengan baik lalu juga berpamitan dengam baik. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu mengenai pertemuan kita-tapi kau tahu aku tidak pernah menepati janji- akhirnya aku meneleponmu sekarang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "_Thank you_.." mulutnya akhirnya berucap mengucapkan kata yang sedari tadi ingin didengar oleh Sanne.

"_My pleasure_.." kekehan dari wanita itu turut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya, please.. segera gunakkan otak cerdas dan wajah tampanmu untuk memperbaiki semuanya! Aku tidak mau menahan malu dengan menyudahi gosip ini dengan hasil nihil!" Suara Sanne lalu terdengar menuntut. "Setidaknya biarkan hatiku berkorban untuk kebahagian kalian berdua." Tutupnya memohon yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah lagi.

Ya, Sanne memang memiliki perasaan padanya meskipun dari awal Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan wanita itu. Sanne cukup dewasa menghormati keputusan hati Chanyeol, wanita itu tetap dekat dengannya namun ingat akan batas - batas yang tidak bisa ia lewati. Memang ada cumbuan yang mereka lakukan sebagai sebuah pelampiasan ketika otak mereka sedang tak waras—kesalahan lain yang harus Chanyeol akui nantinya—tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hanya cumbuan dua belah bibir yang haus akan gairah.

"_Fighting_ Chanyeol-ah.." Sanne menyemangati sembari pamit menyudahi panggilan teleponnya mengingat waktu malam semakin berjalan cepat.

"Hum. _Thank you so much_." Chanyeol menyahut dan kembali berterima kasih pada Sanne, wanita itu masih menyahut menjawabnya dengan suara tawa terpaksa lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Selesainya panggilan telepon itu tak lantas membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan tidurnya begitu saja meskipun ia sudah nyaman berbaring sembari memeluk guling. Pikiranya dipenuhi dengan segala remcana dan kemungkinan dari hasilnya bila ia berbuat demikian rupa saat menemui Baekhyun, lagi - lagi ia juga mengingatkan bahwa semuanya tak boleh gegabah dan melibatkan emosi. Ia harus sepenuhnya meminta maaf, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman dan juga menunjukkan cintanya pada Baekhyun agar wanita itu bisa kembali pada dirinya.

Pulang pada hatinya yang merindukkan sosok wanita itu.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

_"Kau betul - betul tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Sanne bukan?"_ Suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar dari suara speaker ponselnya berhasil membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Baekhyun tengah menikmati sarapanya ditemani oleh Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang bergabung via panggilan telepon, dan juga Irene yang tersambung oleh _video call_ dari ponsel Luhan.

_"Serius.. aku sebenarnya menantikkan kabar kau mungkin menjambak atau menampar model pakaian dalam itu!"_ Irene ikut menyahut.

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mengunyah suapan salad yang tengah ia lahap.

"Mereka bicara baik - baik kemarin.." Luhan angkat bicara mewakili Baekhyun menyahut pertanyaan dari dua orang di ponsel yang berbeda.

_"Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol belum tahu mengenai ini.."_ Kyungsoo bersuara lagi. Setelah mendengar cerita lengkap mengenai pertemuan Baekhyun dan Sanne diluar perkiraan mereka.

_"Tenang saja.. Aku sudah membuang pria bodoh itu ke London tadi pagi."_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan gerakkannya tertahan untuk kembali menyuapkan salad dari tangannya.

"D-dia pergi?" Tanya lirih.

"_Uhm.. Baeboo jangan rindu dengan Daddy dulu ya.._" Irene menyahut manja seolah - olah ia tengah berbicara lamgsung dengan bayi Baekhyun dihadapannya. "_Daddymu harus dihukum dulu.."_

"_Kalau bukan karena Mommy__-__nya yang masih mau bertahan.. Daddy__-__mu mungkin sudah terkapar di rumah sakit Baeboo-ah.."_ Kyungsoo ikut menimpali ucapan Irene dan langsung dibantah oleh Baekhyun agar wanita itu menjaga ucapannya.

"_Chanyeol terbang ke London tadi pagi.. Aku dan Chelsea akan ke LA mungkin lusa, karena Chelsea tidak bisa bolos sekolah_." Irene menginformasikan dan Baekhyun berterima kasih dalam hatinya karena sepupu Chanyeol itu cukup peka dan tahu keinginan hatinya tanpa harus ia ungkapkan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum - senyum melihat Baekhyun disana. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu masih berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja meskipun kemarin malam ia baru saja bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang dikabarkan dekat dengan pria yang dicintainya lalu mendengarkan sebagian obrolan yang sedari tadi dilakukan terus membicarakan Chanyeol sedari awal.

"Kau benar baik - baik saja?" Luhan angkat bicara setelah Kyungsoo dan Irene menyudahi panggilan mereka dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha memberikan senyumannya meskipun jelas bisa Luhan lihat senyuman itu terpaksa dibuat olehnya.

"Aku bukan bermaksud membela Chanyeol.. tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian kembali bertemu dan bicara.. apalagi ternyata yang kau lihat saat itu adalah salah paham."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya yang akan mengalir tanpa komando disaat ia terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah terburu - buru.." Luhan menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kau berhak menikmati waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu.. Chanyeol juga harus diberi pelajaran agar kesulitan mencari keberadaanmu." Luhan berkedip menggoda kearah Baekhyun ketika wajah wanita hamil itu telah terangkat membalas menatap mata Luhan.

**.**

Hari itu bisa dihitung menjadi hari keempat Baekhyun berada di Los Angeles. Hari pertama ia habiskan untuk mendekam di kamar hotel seorang diri, meratapi kesedihannya sepanjang malam dan bahkan sau hari setelahnya ingatannya masih dipenuhi dengan wajah Chanyeol dan juga Sanne. Sesak di hatinya tak juga mereda sampai pada hari berikutnya Ia baru bisa menjelaskan pada Ibu Chanyeol, Ayahnya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Irene sebenarnya sudah memberi tahu mereka secara jelas mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya mengingat ia menghubungi Irene sesudah isak tamgisnya dan rasa nyeri pada perutnya mereda kala dirinya terkapar seorang diri di Apartemennya.

Sakit hatinya masih terasa saat dirinya mengingat Chanyeol tak memberikan penjelasan apapun dari apa yang telah pria itu lakukan.

Tak jarang hatinya pernah memilih untuk menyerah dari Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin hanya menjadi beban bagi pria itu hanya karena ada anak dalam kandungannya. Ya, ia sempat berpikir demikian. Beruntung dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang - orang yang bijaksana dan mampu memberikan kekuatan pda hati dan juga keadaannya.

Ibu Chanyeol dan Ayahnya berperan penting dalam hal itu. Merekalah yang memberikan kekuatan untuk Baekhyun bisa mampu bertahan menunggu Chanyeol menyudahi sikap balas dendamnya yang bagi keduanya sangat kekanakkan. Tak jarang Ibu Chanyeol mengumpati beberapa kata kasar terhadap sikap anaknya itu tapi ia juga terus mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol hanya tengah dalam masa labil seperti remaja - remaja pria seharusnya.

Sementara untuk Ayahnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari sikap perhatian sang ayah nyatanya cukup besar. Sosok Ayahbyang selama ini ia benci ternyata bersikap penuh kasih sayang padanya, hampir tiap saat Ayahnya menelepon menanyakkan kabar dirinya, kabar Baeboo, bahkan selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tak meminum susu, vitamin dan makanan sehat agar kandungannya terjamin.

Setelah semua yamg terjadi, Baekhyun baru percaya dengan ungkapan selalu ada hikmah dibalik sebuah kejadian. Dan ya hikmah yang bisa ia dapat nyatanya membuka mata dan pikirannya untuk melihat dan berpikir lebih bijaksana dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Hati yang dulu sekeras dan sedingin es kini lebih terasa hangat. Begitu juga pemikirannya yang terlalu sempit kini bisa lebih luas dalam berpikir dan membuat tindakkannya lebih mawas diri.

Selain Irene, Ibu Chanyeol dan Ayahnya, Kyumgsoo dan Luhan memiliki bagian tersendiri didalam kesehariannya. Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan hal - hal yang boleh dan dilarang keras bagi Ibu hamil. Berdasarkan dari pengalaman wanita itu dan tentunya Ibu Chanyeol juga. Sementara Luhan, wanita itu menugaskan dirinya untuk menjaga dan menemani Baekhyun ketika dirinya ingin berjalan - jalan menikmati waktu kosongnya yang mana hampir seharian penuh tidak ada kegiatan.

Hingga karena terlalu bosan tanpa kegiatan, Baekhyun mengajukan dirinya untuk bisa ikut membantu bekerja di Mal's, Luhan melarang keras sejujurnya karena pada kenyataannya bekerja di Mal's sangat melelahkan meskipun hanya mencatat pesanan dan juga mengantarkan minuman.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau wanita itu tidak bersikeras tetap pada keinginannya tak mau berdiam diri di kamar hotel atau berjalan – jalan di daerah sekitarnya. Luhan tak bisa menolak lagi terlebih ketika Ayahnya mengatakan mungkin saja itu adalah keinginan dari anak dikandungan Baekhyun. Meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun dibuat menyesal karena memilih Mal's sebagai tempat dirinya berada malam itu, Sanne berada disana. Wanita itu bahkan memperkenalkan diri dan meminta waktu untuk bicara pada Baekhyun yang tak mungkin bisa ia tolak dengan kasar mengingat mereka tengah berada dikeramaian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat mengingat lagi bagaimana saat ia dan Sanne bertemu, berbicara cukup lama yang tentunya menguras emosi hatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?" Luhan memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

"Hm?" sahutnya tak fokus.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri sembari mengambil jaket dan juga tas yang akan dibawa olehnya. Ia sudah siap menuju Mal's namun masih ragu meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih ketika hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan kandungan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani ke dokter?" ucapnya lagi setelah ia mendarat tepat duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring nyaman di sofa sembari mengusap perutnya berulang kali.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri.." Luhan mengangguk lalu ia pamit dan mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhati – hati nantinya sebelum tangannya menutup pintu rumahnya.

**LOVELESS**

Senyum diwajah Baekhyun mengembang tak kunjung sirna ketika melihat bagaimana rupa anak didalam kandungannya terlihat samar pada foto hasil usg yang baru saja ia dapat setelah menjalankan pemeriksaannya. Ia sudah berada di luar area rumah sakit dan seharusnya lekas menaiki taksi untuk pergi dari sana namun fokusnya masih tertuju pada kertas foto kecil di tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan foto hasil usgnya yang memperlihatkan bagaimana _Baeboo _didalam sana. Lagi - lagi, senyumnya mengembang lebar dan gemas tangannya mengusak foto itu.

Salah satu _security _di area rumah sakit bahkan harus menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk lekas masuk pada taksi lain yang kembali menghampiri Baekhyun di area tunggu disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, menunduk sembari mengucapkan terima kasih lalu masuk kedalam taksi dan menyebutkan tujuan lainnya.

_St Monica Pier. _–tempat penuh kenangan bersama Chanyeol kala itu kembali ingin ia datangi memanfaatkan waktu kosong yang ia miliki sebelum berkunjung ke Mal's nanti malam.

Baekhyun sengaja meminta supir taksi menepikan mobilnya jauh dari pintu masuk agar ia bisa menikmati berjalan kaki sembari melihat – lihat makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Matanya menangkap sekerumpulan orang – orang yang berkumpul mengerumuni penjual es krim tepat sebelum ia berbelok untuk masuk ke wilayan _St Monica Pier. _Baekhyun melangkah cepat lalu mulai bergabung pada antrian beberapa orang didepannya.

Beberapa anak – anak yang berlarian untuk ikut mengantri berada didekatnya, bukan membuat dirinya merengut kesal tapi justru ada senyuman yang mengembang membayangkan anaknya kelak akan seperti itu nantinya.

Satu mangkuk strawberry bercampur _vanilla _ia dapatkan, Baekhyun memakannya secara perlahan sesuai dengan langkahnya yang terus bergerak mulai memasuki keramaian disekitar tempat itu. Matanya memandangi satu per satu arena mainan dan juga beberapa tempat makan yang ia lewati, langkahnya terus berjalan sampai pada tempat dimana ia pernah datangi bersama Chelsea kala itu.

_Claw mesin._

Fokus mata Baekhyun tertuju pada boneka berwarna putih yang terlihat didalam kotak kaca itu, cukup lama ia memandangi dan membiarkan beberapa orang bermain pada mesin permainan yang nyatanya gagal untuk membawa pulang satu boneka dari sana. Baekhyun mengeluarkan koin permainannya lalu mulai memasukkan kedalam kotak mesin koin.

Capitnya ia arahkan tepat diatas boneka putih yang sedari tadi sudah ia incar, dengan sangat yakin ia menekan tombol berwarna merah lalu membiarkan mesin capit itu bergerak turun untuk meraih boneka incarannya dan nyatanya tak cukup tepat meraih bagian dari boneka putih incaran Baekhyun.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa. Lalu tanpa ingiin mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju tempat bermain lainnya, cukup lama ia berkeliling mengitari arena permainan tanpa berniat untuk ikut bergabung. Langkahnya terus bergerak hingga ujung tempat _St Monica Pier _dimana pemandangan pantai adalah apa yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Baekhyun berdiam diri cukup lama sembari duduk di kursi yang menghadap kea rah pantai sambil memakan _Nachos _dan juga beberapa kentang yang sempat ia beli dari penjual disekitar area sana. Meskipun ia tengah duduk disana, pandangan matanya terus bergerak melihat sekitarnya dan memandangi beberapa pasangan atau bahkan sekelompok keluarga yang berkunjung disana.

Ada iri yang menyelimuti hatinya melihat kebahagian dari pasangan yang tengah berkencan atau bahkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah menemani putera puteri mereka bermain.

_Bisakah ia seperti itu dengan Chanyeol kelak?_—batinya kembali bertanya dalam pergejolakan sakit hati dan juga keinginannya dari lubuk hati paling dalam.

Demi menghindari rasa malu karena ia ingin menangis di tempat umum, Baekhyun menyudahi istirahatnya, membawa langkahnya kembali menelusuri area permainan itu hingga kepalanya terasa pusing karena mulai banyak pengunjung yang memadati tempat itu dan rasa sesak mulai Baekhyun rasakan mengingat ia sudah cukup banyak berjalan dan kesulitan bernafas karena ramai orang yang berkunjung disana.

Lantas Baekhyun memilih untuk menyudahi acara bermainnya, ia kembali melangkah keluar berjalan pelan sembari menunggu taksi yang lewat dan bisa mengantarkan ia ke Mal's. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh karena tali sepatunya terlepas dan terinjak oleh sepatunya sendiri. Beruntung Baekhyun tak sampai tersungkur karenanya.

Karena sulit baginya untuk membenarkan dan mengikat tali sepatunya mengingat dirinya tengah hamil, Baekhyun bermaksud untuk melangkah ke arah tempat duduk yang ia lihat tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Langkahnya baru akan tergerak melangkah sampai akhirnya ada sosok pria tinggi melewati dirinya dari arah samping kiri lalu berlutut dihadapannya, menunduk dan memegang kaki Baekhyun.

"Oh!" Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan langkahnya namun pria yang tengah menunduk itu sudah menahan kakinya dan kemudian mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Baekhyun melihat dengan rasa malu serta tak enak hati terlebih pria itu tak ia kenali, kakinya bergerak mundur setelah pria itu usai mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"_T-thank you." _Ucapnya sambil membungkuk meskipun pria yang baru saja membantunya itu masih menunduk menyembunyikkan wajahnya. Gugup dengan rasa tak enak hati masih Baekhyun rasakan terlebih pria itu belum juga bangkit dari posisinya. _"Yo—you can leave now.." _bisiknya bukan dengan maksud mengusir pria itu, hanya saja Baekhyun mulai tak nyaman karena beberapa orang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan dirinya karena pria itu masih berlutut menunduk didepannya.

"_Err.. you can get up now.." _Baekhyun berbisik membungkuk pada pria itu, bibirnya tergigit menahan malu yang mulai risih ia rasakan.

Tapi nyatanya semuanya menguar begitu saja ketika pria yang sudah membantunya dan terus menundukkan menyembunyikan wajahnya kini memperlihatkan sosoknya, dia adalah Chanyeol. Sosok pria yang belakangan tak ingin ia temui meskipun hatinya mengatakan rindu, sosok pria yang setiap malam selalu Baekhyun rapalkan agar dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak, sosok yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta, patah hati dan rindu bercampur aduk didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Lantas Baekhyun merasa dunia tak lagi sedang berputar, ia bahkan sangat yakin waktu telah terhenti untuk berdetak namun jantungnya tetap berdebar kencang didalam tubuhnya. Mengalirkan luapan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan karena untuk berucap atau bahkan bergerakkan pun Baekhyun tak ingin lakukan.

Matanya masih terus memandangi mata Chanyeol yang juga menatap ke arahnya, sementara kedua mulut mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain tak berniat merusak momen kali ini yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi pada hari itu.

**?**

**Selamat menikmati cemilan malam minggu..**

**Udah kan.. ga nyesek2 lagi, ga mewek2 lagi :p tim Baekhyun dan tim Chanyeol selamat berdamai! Wakakaka..eh tapi masih mau ramein commentnya ga nih? **

**Semoga suka sama akhir dari klimaks Loveless ini yaa~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Love,**

**Viel.**

**Ps:see you!**


	23. 22-2

Pagi itu tidak ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hati Irene setelah ia mengantarkan Chelsea ke sekolah dan kini mengarahkan mobilnya untuk menuju kantornya. Perjalanannya bahkan begitu lancar, tak mengalami kendala seperti hari – hari biasanya hingga ia bisa menepikan mobilnya sesaat untuk membeli kopi dari toko kesukaannya, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, membelah jalanan Kota New York menuju gedung perkantorannya.

Semua masih terasa aman dan damai baginya terlebih mengingat ia sudah membuang Chanyeol jauh dari Kota New York dan juga dari diri Baekhyun seperti yang ia katakan pada sambungan telepon dirinya dengan wanita itu selama ia berkendara. Ya, ia termasuk pada daftar wanita yang tengah menggaungkan perang dingin pada pria itu saat ini seperti Kyungsoo dan juga Ibu Chanyeol.

Wanita itu bahkan sudah memikirkan acara makan siangnya bisa ia nikmati bersama dengan teman – temannya serta menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam seperti waktu makan siang pada umumnya. Ia berencana akan menghabiskannya dengan berbelanja dan juga menyantap di restoran terkenal nantinya.

Irene begitu bersemangat membayangkan acara makan siangnya akan semenyenangkan itu, jari – jari tangannya bahkan mulai mengirimkan ajakan pada teman – temannya di grup chatnya dan tentu ajakannya tidak ada yang menolak mengingat begitu sulit dirinya bisa ikut makan siang bersama dengan mereka semua.

Senyumnya terus terbentuk diwajahnya hingga ia tiba di meja kerjanya, tidak ada Chanyeol hari ini hingga seminggu kedepan membuatnya lagi – lagi berucap syukur.

Lekas ia membawa beberapa dokumen yang kemarin sudah ia siapkan untuk hari ini, jam 10 nanti ia akan ikut meeting _by video conference _bersama dengan Chanyeol di London. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum meeting itu dimulai dan Irene pergunakkan untuk merapikan dandan make up wajahnya dan juga memindahkan kopi yang baru saja ia beli pada gelas cangkirnya.

Setelahnya ia melangkah menuju ruangan meeting yang sudah dibooking olehnya untuk tersambung dengan meeting di London saat ini.

Ia duduk pada kursinya bersama dengan beberapa manajer lainnya yang memang diundang untuk bisa ikut hadir pada meeting mengenai projek yang bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan di London.

Ketika layar dihadapan mereka semua menyala dan menampilkan beberapa orang yang tergabung dari kantor di London suasana semakin mendukung untuk terkesan serius fokus akan topic yang akan dibicarakan pada meeting antar dua kota beda Negara ini.

Irene mulai mengetikkan nama – nama pemimpin Perusahaan yang hadir dan terlihat oleh matanya di laptopnya, dan ketika ia mengetikkan nama Sehun disana, tangannya berhenti bergerak, ia baru tersadar bahwa nama Chanyeol belum ia ketik disana. Lalu ingatannya dan cara kerja otaknya tersadar, matanya belum menangkap sosok Chanyeol berada bergabung disana.

"_Park William hadir disini sebagai perwakilan dari Park Inc sehubungan dengan Tuan Richard Park tidak bisa menghadiri karena ada urusan bisnis mendesak lainnya—"_

Ucapan yang dikatakan oleh salah satu peserta meeting dari kantor di London sontak membuat Irene merasa geram ingin mengumpat pada Chanyeol namun senyumnya masih terlihat dan menjawab halus pada masing – masing Manajer yang bertanya kebenaraan informasi yang baru saja diungkapkan tepat sebelum meetingnya dimulai.

Irene tetap mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu menyimak penjelasan awal sebelum meeting yang sebenarnya dimulai. Namun, tangannya ikut tergerak mengetikkan beberapa pesan yang tentunya ditujukkan pada Chanyeol.

**YAA PARK BAJINGAN CHANYEOL! **

**AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU KALAU KAU BERANI MENEMUI BAEKHYUN SEKARANG!**

Dan selang sedetik kemudian, ia bahkan melupakan bagaimana menyenangkannya acara makan siangnya nanti.

* * *

**.**

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya melihat isi pesan yang baru saja nampak pada layar ponselnya, pesan yang terkirim dari Irene. Wanita itu bahkan mengirimkan pesannya dengan huruf capital dan tanda seru cukup banyak serta beberapa kata umpatan setelahnya.

Fokusnya kembali teralih pada pemandangan jauh didepannya dimana Baekhyun tengah berdiri disana.

Ya, Chanyeol berada di Los Angeles saat ini. Ia memilih untuk kabur dari penerbangannya ke London dan beralih terbang ke Los Angeles agar bisa menemui Baekhyun. Kembali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sanne karena memberi tahu dimana wanita yang telah ia cari selama lebih dari empat hari belakangan.

Dan mengetahui hal itu, tak menyulitkan Chanyeol untuk tahu dimana Baekhyun berada setelahnya. Ia sudah bisa pastikan Luhan pasti turut membantunya dan karena itu ia sempat mengunjungi rumah Luhan dan menemui wanita itu. Luhan menghadiahinya dengan pukulan telak pada perutnya yang jelas memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa untuk Chanyeol. Tapi itu memang pantas ia dapatkan, baik bagi Luhan atau pun Chanyeol sendiri.

Dengan rasa sakit yang sudah Chanyeol terima dari Luhan, ia diijinkan untuk menemui Baekhyun setelahnya meskipun harus memulainya dengan caranya sendiri, Meskipun demikian hal itu bahkan sudah disyukuri oleh Chanyeol, mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada dan bahkan bisa melihat wanita itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri sudah cukup melegakan hatinya.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun sejak wanita itu berangkat dari rumah Luhan, ia mengikuti taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi dengan jarak tak cukup dekat.

Hatinya kembali meringis antara sedih dan juga kesal setelah mengetahui kemana tujuan pertama yang Baekhyun kunjungi hari itu. Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol sempat ingin bergerak gegabah dengan turun keluar dari mobilnya dan menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke Rumah Sakit tersebut, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia belum siap menemui wanita itu.

Chanyeol menunggu hampir 3 jam lamanya didalam mobilnya dengan matanya yang terus fokus pada pintu rumah sakit, matanya bahkan mulai terasa perih karena terus menatap ke depan terus menerus. Ia sangat membutuhkan satu gelas kopi setelah ini.

Tapi penantiannya tak sia – sia karena selang beberapa menit setelahnya, senyumnya terbentuk diwajahnya tepat ketika matanya melihat Baekhyun keluar dengan senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya.

Ada pertanyaan yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakkan pada wanita itu kenapa manis senyuman Baekhyun terbentuk tanpa ia ketahui. Lalu matanya menangkap lembaran yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun, wanita itu terus memandanginya dengan gerak tangan gemas menunjuk dan berputar – putar pada objek yang terlihat disana.

Lagi – lagi hati Chanyeol meringis karena pemandangan yang ia lihat. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungannya dan foto yang dipegang oleh wanitai itu sudah pasti adalah hasil _usg _keadaan anak mereka.

Ada pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ingin katakan pada Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaan anak mereka? Apakah Baekhyun masih mengidam? Apakah anaknya sudah mulai menendang? Apakah Baekhyun sudah tahu jenis kelamin anak mereka?

Rentetan pertanyaan dalam hatinya nyatanya hanya kembali tersimpan dalam hatinya dan terabaikan karena Baekhyun kembali pergi menaiki taksi dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain kembali mengikuti kemana taksi berwarna kuning itu pergi membawa Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

**.**

Chanyeol sudah mengira kemana arah tujuan taksi yang membawa Baekhyun saat ini didepannya ketika ia melihat tak asing dengan pemandangan jalanan yang tengah ia lalui. Chanyeol sangat yakin, tujuan Baekhyun nantinya adalag _St Monica Pier. _ Namun demikian, ia tetap mengikuti taksi kuning yang membawa Baekhyun didepannya.

Sampai pada saat taksi itu mulai memasuki area jalanan kawasan _St Monica Pier, _Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat guna mencari area parkir yang mudah ia jangkau lalu menungggu Baekhyun disekitar pintu masuk menuju kawasan itu.

Ada rasa panik seketika dirasakan Chanyeol saat ia tak juga melihat Baekhyun selang beberapa menit berlalu. Matanya bergerak cepat memperhatikan taksi – taksi yang berlalu lalang berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang namun pandangannya belum menangkap sosok Baekhyun diantaranya.

Niatnya sudah ingin kembali ke mobilnya untuk meninggalkan kawasan itu namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya bergerak. Matanya melihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya, membawa satu mangkuk es krim di tangannya, wanita itu begitu menikmatinya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya terbentuk setiap satu sendok suapannya masuk melebut dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya begitu saja untuk tak bisa terlihat oleh Baekhyun, belum saatnya ia muncul dihadapan wanita itu.

Lantas kakinya kembali mengikuti kemana Baekhyun melangkah.

Ketika Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk bermain dengan _claw machine, _Chanyeol setia menunggu sembari memperhatikan betapa gemas wajah wanita itu ketika tak juga berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkan. Chanyeol terus berada pada jarak aman memperhatikan Baekhyun ketika wanita itu mencoba permainan lainnya, lalu saat Baekhyun begitu menikmati memainkan koin – koin yang terbuang begitu saja pada mesin permainan yang menghasilkan tiket kertas, Chanyeol menunggu dari balik _claw machine _dan mencoba peruntungannya mengambil boneka berwarna putih yang sudah diinginkan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Tepat ketika ia mendapatknya, Chanyeol ingin segera menunjukkan pada Baekhyun saat itu juga, namun sayang, wanita itu lebih dulu pergi keluar dari arena permainan dan berjalan – jalan kembali membeli beberapa cemilan lalu terus melangkah hingga akhinrya ia duduk pada kursi yang menghadap ke arah pantai.

Chanyeol melihat jelas bagaimana pandangan wanita itu bergerak memandangi beberapa pasangan dan juga beberapa anggota keluarga yang terlihat pergi bersama dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama – sama, Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun pasti tengah membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti.

Saat itulah ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun, memohon maaf padanya dan meminta sebuah kesempatan yang sangat diragukan akan mudah didapatkan untuknya.

Jaraknya dengan Baekhyun mulai mengikis semakin dekat namun ia kembali harus memutar badannya begitu cepat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi karena nyatanya Baekhyun sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah lagi untuk pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menormalkan detak jantungnya, kembali mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan santai menikmati suasana ramai dari kawasan _St Monica Pier_. Chanyeol sempat panik melihat langkah Baekhyun mulai terburu – buru untuk melewati keramaian yang memadati jalan didepannya, ia bahkan hampir berteriak ketika melihat Baekhyun tersandung karena tali sepatunya yang terlepas—untung saja ia bisa menahan dirinya saat itu meskipun selang beberapa detik kemudian ia melangkah lebar melewati Baekhyun lalu berlutut dihadapan wanita itu, tanpa permisi dan tanpa bersuara satu kata pun, tangannya lebih dulu bergerak mengikatkan tali sepatu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan kaki Baekhyun yang akan bergerak mundur ketika ia selesai mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"_T-thank you." _Suara ciri khas Baekhyun nyatanya begitu cepat membuat rindu di hatinya meluap ingin segera menyapa wanita itu lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol masih menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, masih menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Yo—you can leave now.." _bahkan ketika Baekhyun kembali berbisik padanya, ia masih tak menyadari sesungguhnya posisi mereka berdua nampak tak nyaman dan mulai menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain yang berlalu lalang.

"_Err.. you can get up now.." _Baekhyun berbisik lagi dan disitulah Chanyeol mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Ia melepas topi hitam yang dikenakkan sedari tadi, wajahnya terangkat untuk mendongak ditujukan pada Baekhyun, sontak wanita itu membelakkan matanya melihat bahwa sosok yang selama ini dihindari oleh wanita itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya, berlutut didepannya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya begitu lama dalam diam. Ia bahkan masih enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya, menunggu Baekhyun bertindak lebih dulu namun Chanyeol tetap bersiaga menahan wanita itu bila kemungkinan setelahnya Baekhyun memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari dekatnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Sedari tadi Chanyeol mengucap syukur serta berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena kali ini berada dipihaknya tak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ketika ia meminta waktu untuk berbicara. Mereka berdua tengah duduk pada kursi tak jauh dari posisi dimana ia dan Baekhyun bertemu sebelumnya, sesungguhnya Chanyeol tak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya hanya karena Baekhyun menuruti dan bahkan mampu bertahan untuk duduk bersamanya meskipun ada jaak cukup besar diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menyodorkan boneka berwarna putih yang berhasil ia dapatkan di mesin permainan tadi ke arah Baekhyun tanpa ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah boneka itu, ada rasa senang melihat boneka yang sedari tadi ia inginkan bisa ia ambil dan pegang namun otaknya mengingat bahwa dirinya tengah menjaga jarak dan juga membuat pertahanan untuk tak mudah luluh karena berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Ambillah, kau menginginkannya kan." Suara berat pria itu terdengar dan mampu membuat pertahanannya goyah. Sejujurnya Baekhyun teramat merindukkan semua yang ada pada Chanyeol. Ia rindu mendengar suara pria itu, rindu akan sentuhan dan juga pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol, rindu akan aroma maskulin yang khas dari pria itu, Baekhyun merindukkan semuanya tapi bila mengingat apa yang Chnayeol lakukan kemarin, rasa sakit hatinya kembali terasa.

Chanyeol lekas mengikis jarak, menggeser tubunya untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka saling bertubrukkan.

"Dia lucu kan…" Chanyeol menunjukkan bagaimana boneka itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika tangannya digerakkan oleh Chanyeol naik turun. "Kau pintar memilih boneka yang menggemaskan.. untung saja tadi aku bisa mendapatkannya—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Baekhyun tak ingin membuang waktu duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol sebelum pertahanan dirinya runtuh lalu membuang harga dirinya untuk langsung memeluk pria itu.

Mulut Chanyeol tertahan untuk bergerak, gugup ia rasakan dan juga takut untk berucap salah kata terlebih Baekhyun tengah menatapnya sinis. Tangannya meletakkan boneka itu di pangkuan Baekhyun, lalu ia beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun lalu kembali berlutut disana yang mana membuat Baekhyun kembali membelakkan matanya merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Chan—" Baekhyun bermaksud melarang, tapi tangan pria itu lebih dulu menahan kakinya untuk bergerak.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, kakinya berlutut simpuh di tanah dan rerumputan, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun tak ingin wanitanya itu kembali pergi dari hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Meski diawal mulutnya kaku untuk berucap namun nyatanya Chanyeol mampu bersuara, mengucapkan kata maaf seperti yang sudah ia latih setiap saat jikalau ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu aku pria brengsek, egois, dan bahkan menyebalkan.." lanjutnya bersuara, tak ada lagi rasa gugup seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu tersakiti.. aku tidak berpikir mengenai perasaanmu dan bagaimana kondisimu saat itu.. yang aku ingat hanya rasa sakit yang kau ciptakan ketika dirimu pergi.."

Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun, nyatanya ia salah untuk lekas memberanikan diri melihat ke arah wanita itu karena Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan marah, matanya sudah memerah menahan air mata. Dan lagi – lagi Chanyeol yang menyebabkan itu semua.

"Ke—kenapa kau disini." Datar suara Baekhyun jelas membuat hati Chanyeol kembali meringis. Ucapan permintaan maaf dan penjelasannya seakan – akan tidak diperdulikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

"_Shireo_."

Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa sedih atau mungkin kembali tersiksa karena Baekhyun menolak permintaan maafnya mentah – mentah, tapi wajah wanita itu yang merengut kesal sembari menahan tangsi malah membuat Chanyeol gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin." Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan lebih panjang, masih menahan diri untuk tak memegang wajah Baekhyun atau bahkan memeluk wanita itu dan menciumnya. Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan ketika terlihat marah dengan api cemburu yang terbinar dikedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku ya.. _Baeboo _mau memaafkan Daddy kan?" Chanyeol menggigit bibirya ketika ia mengucapkan panggilan untuk bayi mereka—ya, Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Chelsea untuk hal itu karena puterinya mau memberi tahu nama panggilan untuk anak yang dikandung Baekhyun.

Wajah marah menggemaskan yang Baekhyun masih tunjukkan padanya nyatanya jelas membuat Chanyeol turut merasa gemas dan tak mampu lagi untuk tak memeluk wanita itu. Lalu Chanyeol bergerak tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, tubuh besarnya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, ada penolakan dari Bakehyun diawalnya namun tenaga wanita itu tak mampu untuk menjauhkan badan Chanyeol yang lebih dominan.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, mencium kepala wanita itu sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf sementara Baekhyun pun juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Egonya ingin menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya, melepaskan pelukan pria itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin tapi hatinya menolak untuk semuanya itu.

Rindu akan hangat dekapan Chanyeol dan juga wangi tubuh pria itu membuatnya tetap bertahan, terlebih ketika bayi dikandungannya ikut bergerak diantara keduanya seakan – akan ingin mengingatkan pada dua orang dewasa selaku ayah dan ibunya untuk tak melupakan kehadirannya disitu.

**.**

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada kesal, namun meskipun ia bersuara seperti itu, tangannya masih mendekap tubuh menjulang Chanyeol, enggan untuk melepaskan pria itu jauh dari dekapannya.

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol merasa gemas dibuatnya, ia menyahut dalam suara dehaman beratnya, memperat tangannya untuk tetap mendekap Baekhyun.

"Aku masih marah." Baekhyun lagi bersuara.

"Hm hm."

"Aku belum memaafkanmu."

"Hm hm." Chanyeol membalas lagi dengan singkat, sungguh menggemaskan menurutnya mendengarkan Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya tapi tangannya masih mendekap badan Chanyeol serta mengusakkan wajahnya mencari kenyamanan dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku tidak mau melihatmu bersama Sanne lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku tidak mau datang ke Apartemenmu lagi."

Ucapan Baekhyun kali ini membuatnya mengernyit bingung, tidak ada alasan masuk akal baginya sampai Baekhyun enggan datang ke Apartemennya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika menjelaskan alasan dari wanita itu enggan untuk datang ke tempatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya dan Chanyeol lagi – lagi dibuat gemas oleh tingkah wanita itu. "Kenapa hm.." tangannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun lalu turun ke punggung wanita itu.

"Sanne tidur disana.. aku tidak mau ada di tempat tidurmu dimana bekas ia tiduri juga.."

Refleknya, Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga sebelum wanita itu kembali merasa kesal karena sikapnya. Ia masih harus berhati – hati untuk berbicara dan bahkan bersikap pada Baekhyun sebelum alarm perang dingin kembali dilayangkan oleh wanita itu.

"Katamu belum mau memaafkanku.." Chanyeol berbisik sembari menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil keputusan begitu jauh sementar diawal ia bahkan mengatakan belum memaafkan Chanyeol.

Satu pukulan telak Bakehyun layangkan pada perut Chanyeol, lalu pukulan lainnya menyusul ketika pelukan dari tangannya dan juga Chanyeol terlepas. Mereka kembali saling menghadap dengan jarak yang tercipta hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol memaklumi celotehan kesal Baekhyun yang disertai pukulan di tubuhnya terus dilayangkan berulang kali hingga ia kembali menarik wanita itu pada dekapannya, menciumi pipi Baekhyun bergantian, wanita itu bahkan menurut dan membiarkan Chanyeol puas menciuminya.

Chanyeol mungkin harus berterima kasih juga pada hormone kehamilan Baekhyun yang menguntungkan pria itu meskipun ia juga harus bersiap karena setelah Baekhyun bermanja – manja dan menurut akan setiap ucapannya, saat Baekhyun sadar dan mengingat kesalahannya, wanita itu akan kembali memukuli badannya terus menerus.

**Tbc.**

Huehehehehe, gemesh.

Bukan mau double update, Cuma kemarin bener – bener stuck pas part itu.. makanya Cuma kasih tanda ?—karena ga tau mau tbc atau gimana :D

Semoga idenya untuk Loveless terus mengalir berputar dikepala ya.. karena kalau engga ya aku akan cari ide lain dan melanjutkan FF yang lainnya.

Ada 5 weh FF yang on-going .

See you!

Thank you, Love,

Viel.


	24. 23

Kata sabar sudah terngiang dengan jelas dan bahkan kini terpaku pada pendengaran dan juga pikiran Chanyeol. Kata itu benar - benar melekat pada dirinya mengingat Luhan telah mengatakan satu kata itu berulang kali semenjak ia mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah wanita itu.

Ya, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah Luhan, bukan pulang ikut serta bersamanya ke rumahnya di LA.

Setelah acara berpelukan manis manja diserta dengan pukulan - pukulan pelampiasan kekesalan Baekhyun lalu ditutup dengan acara makan malam hanya mereka berdua saja, nyatanya wanita itu tetap enggan untuk ikut pulang dengan Chanyeol kerumahnya. Chanyeol bahkan hampir memiliki pemikiran untuk menculik wanita itu kelak Baekhyun tertidur.

Namun tentu saja ide gila itu hanya singgah di pemikirannya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau menggerutu kesal pada Luhan yang setia memintanya untuk bersabar sedari tadi.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur dia masih mau bertemu dan memeluk badanmu." Kali ini Luhan mengakhiri sahutannya dengan memukul punggung Chanyeol cukup keras.

Kini Chanyeol tengah berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun selama wanita itu menginap di rumah Luhan. Matanya memandangi dengan senyum lebarnya melihat setiap hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya untuk siap menyambut dunia mimpi.

Baekhyun mengatur beberapa Boneka yang entah didapat darimana, seperti yang sering dilakukan Chelsea kala puteri Chanyeol itu ingin tidur. Beberapa Boneka ada yang sengaja ia letakkan di kepala dekat bantal atau sebagai guling tangannya.

"Kau benar - benar tidak mau tidur dirumah hm?" Chanyeol merengek, lagi. Ia masih tidak terima acara berbaikannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir tak sempurna karena Baekhyun tak mau ikut pulang dengannya ke rumah.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membaringkan badannya di ranjang dan bahkan menarik selimut lalu memeluk boneka berwarna putih yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Sanne bisa menemanimu tidur." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada ketus atau bagi Chanyeol, sifat cemburu Baekhyun kembali terlihat.

Sebelumnya, mereka sempat makan malam bersama dan Chanyeol pikir kalimat Baekhyun yang menerangkan tak memaafkan Chanyeol hanyalah bualan saja untuk mempermainkan hatinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Baekhyun memang belum memaafkannya meskipun ia masih diijinkan untuk memeluk, mencium atau bahkan sekedar menggandeng tangannya. Sorot mata dan ucaoan wanita itu masih tersirat kekesalan akan apa yang ia perbuat kala itu.

Saat makan malam tadi pun tak banyak interaksi percakapan yang mereka lakukan kecuali Baekhyun yang memang lebih manja padanya. Meminta untuk disuapi lalu setelahnya badannya kembali dihadiahi pukulan ringan serta beberapa cubitan baik di lengan maupun perutnya.

"Kau tidak merindukan pelukanku saat tidur?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawab Baekhyun dengan gerakkan kepala menggeleng cepat sementara bibirnya mengulum kedalam. Menyiratkan rasa ragu dari jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Baeboo?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Nope." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersandar malas masih memperhatikan Baekhyun bersiap - siap untuk tidur hingga wanita itu berbaring di ranjang, menarik selimut lalu memeluk boneka beruang putih yang kini menjadi teman tidurnya.

Ragu - ragu Chanyeol melangkah masuk, bergerak pelan selangkah demi selangkah takut akan ada sahutan penolakan dari Baekhyun akan kehadirannya yang menghampirinya.

Wanita itu memperhatikan, mata cantiknya berkedip pelan tertuju pada Chanyeol namun mulutnya masih terkunci dalam diam.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, pura - pura mengalihkan diri dengan melihat - lihat sekeliling keadaan kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya didekat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia pura - pura batuk belum berani menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Kamarnya cukup besar.." kalimat bualan tanpa arti terucap begitu saja. Wajahnya masih enggan untuk terarah memandan wajah Baekhyun karena wanita itu tengah memandangi Chanyeol tanpa teralihkan sedikit pun pada gerak gerik pria itu.

Chanyeol tak tahu sesungguhnya Baekhyun sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tertawa karena tingkah pria itu.

"A-apa selimutnya tebal? Tidak dingin?" Chanyeol mulai berani untuk menggerakkan tangannya menepuk - nepuk selimut yang menutupi badan Baekhyun, sedetik kemudian tangannya bahkan sudah berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam serta memberikan usapan lembut pada tangan halus wanita iu. Baekhyun tak lekas menjauhkan tangannya ketika Chanyeol menyentuh, menggenggam dan bahkan mulai nyaman mengusap.

Pria itu bahkan mulai nyaman untuk duduk didekat Baekhyun meskipun masih mencuri pandang melihat wajah Baekhyun sesekali lalu pada bentuk perut wanita itu.

"D-dia pasti sudah tidur.." gerak tangannya meragu, tergantung tak mampu untuk melanjutkan menyentuh perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, melainkan tetap menatap Chanyeol, menunggu pria itu membalas tatapannya.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol memang menjadi seorang pengecut bahkan hanya untuk membalas menatapnya.

Senyum kecil Baekhyun terbentuk diwajahnya. Ia tengah memainkan boneka ditangannya lantas menggeleng lalu meletakkan bonekanya tepat di cekungan antara perutnya dengan bagian dada bawahnya, boneka putih itu dibaringkan disana lalu tangannya menepuk - nepuk pelan sesuai dengan gerakkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baru kalo ini Baeboo tidur nyaman.." satu kalimat tak tuntas dari Baekhyun memecah keheningan dan mampu membuat Chanyeol teralih melihat kearahnya.

"Biasanya dia masih aktif bergerak, berpindah - pindah posisi.. sampai kadang perutku tak nyaman. Dia aktif berenang bermain didalam sana." Lanjut Baekhyun menjelaskan, tangannya bersama tangan boneka beruang putih mengusap permukaan perutnya dengan perlahan - lahan. "Dia suka menendang - nendang.. terlebih kalau mendengar suara Chelsea.."

Kini pandangan Chanyeol mulai menatap sayu, rasa bersalah dan haru bercampur menjadi satu.

"Mungkin kali ini dia nyaman mendengar suaramu.. suara Ayahnya.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, mengarahkan pada perutnya, tangannya memandu tangan Chanyeol untuk bergerak mengusap perlahan – lahan.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun kembali melihat ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk haru melihat kearah genggaman tangan Baekhyun—tangan mereka saling menyatu menyentuh perut Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran anak mereka didalam sana.

Ada getaran yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian yang menuntun Chanyeol tersikap kaget lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"_We miss you Daddy.."_Baekhyun berbisik lirih.

Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia ingin menangis bukan karena rasa sedihnya namun karena rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan sejak awal melihat Chanyeol menemuinya, bersimpuh dihadapannya, memohon maaf padanya—Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya dan bahkan berharap mereka bisa kembali bersama.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja kembali membasahi pipinya, dan kali ini Chanyeol melihatnya, memberikan kekuatan padanya, tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipinya, mencium keningnya lalu kedua pipinya hingga seluruh bagian wajahnya dengan gumaman kata – kata sayang.

Hingga akhinya kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu, saling menyesap mengalirkan kata rindu serta luapan emosi yang tertahan selama lima bulan belakangan dimana mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"_Daddy dimana sih? Aunty Irene bilang Daddy kabur dari kantor. Is that true? Daddy kabur?" _

Chanyeol merasa gemas melihat wajah Chelsea terlihat penuh di layar ponselnya dengan wajah bingung menuntut sebuah penjelasan darinya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur sayang?" Chanyeol baru saja tiba dirumahnya saat Chelsea menelepon dan melakukan panggilan _video call_ dengannya.

"_Chelsea belum mau tidur.. Chelsea mau melihat Daddy dulu.. Daddy.. Daddy kabur?"_

"Daddy tidak kabur, Daddy bekerja kok.. hanya bukan di London." Chanyeol menjelaskan secara singkat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan tetap memandangi layat ponselnya melihat wajah Chelsea yang semakin penasaran dimana ia berada saat ini, "Ayo tebak dimana Daddy sekarang.. kalau tebakam Chelsea benar… _Princess _boleh menyusul Daddy sekarang."

"_Eohh.." _ajakan yang baru saja dikatakn Chanyeol membuat binary di mata Chelsea terlihat jelas.

"_Chelsea mau liat sekeliling Daddy.. kalau Cuma wajah Daddy saja Chelsea tidak bisa menebak.." _

Chanyeol tertawa lebar lalu setelahnya ia merubah tampilan kamera di ponselnya ke mode kamera belakang dengan cepat lalu kembali ke fitur _selfie mode. _Hanya dengan itu pun Chelsea sudah memekik bahagia dan berteriak – teriak memberikan jawabannya.

"_Daddy di rumah pantai! Daddy di rumah pantai!" _Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Besok minta Aunty Irene langsung mempersiapkan pesawatnya yaa.."

"_Eoh! Aunty Irene!" _

Chanyeol membiarkan Chelsea berteriak dan bahkan meninggalkan dirinya sesaat untuk memanggil Irene yang entah sedari tadi berada dimana. Lalu selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chelsea kembali muncul sembari tersenyum lebar dengan Irene dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan raut kesal.

"_Apa?! Sudah puas kaburnya?" _Sahut wanita itu disana, Irene telihat baru selesai mandi dengan masih mengenakkan baju handuk dan rambutnya yang basah dibalut handuk putih.

"Tidak ada masalah bukan.." Chanyeol menjawab santai, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, ucapannya malah memancing Irene untuk menggerutu kesal masih tak terima dirinya kabur dari meeting penting di London.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa sepupunya masih terlihat kesal padanya karena masalah itu.

"_Chelsea tidak bisa pakai pesawat Perusahaan.." _wanita itu mulai berbicara dengan nada suara normal. _"Ibumu akan datang." _Lalu kemudian terlihat senyuman jahat dari wajah Irene.

"Dia datang?" dan kini Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu.

"_Iya Daddy! Haelmoni mau datang, kan Baekhyunnie disini.. Haelmoni mau menjaga Baekhyuniee sampai Baeboo lahir.."_

"_Siap – siap saja menerima amukan dari Ibumu, dia masih menyimpan dendam padamu, seharusnya Kyungsoo ikut serta juga supaya kau menerima amukan dari dua orang itu—"_

Pembicaraan mereka harus terpotong karena suara bel rumah Chanyeol terdengar.

"_Kau menunggu seseorang? Siapa yang berkunjung jam segini?" _Bukan hanya Irene yang merasa aneh dan bertanya – tanya setelah mendengar bunyi bel tersebut, Chanyeol bahkan juga tidak tahu siapa yang datang berkunjung mengingat saat ini penunjuk waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Wait.." Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu rumahnya, Ia sempat melihat dari layar dekat pintunya, Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat berdiri di depan pintunya, untuk itu ia lekas membukakan pintunya menyambut mereka berdua.

Mulutnya belum berucap apapun saat sosoknya menyambut kedua wanita itu namun pelukan Baekhyun lebih dulu ia dapatkan.

"Dia merengek minta untuk diantarkan ke rumahmu." Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Okey, aku akan pulang." Lalu dengan begitu saja Luhan kembali kedalam mobilnya dan kemudian melaju meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berada di pelukannya, bergelayut manja, menurut ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk kedalam dan melangkah bersama – sama.

"Siapa tadi yang bersikeras tidak mau ikut pulang." Chanyeol bergumam bermaksud menggoda, tapi kemudian karena ucapannya itu ia harus mau bertahan mendapatkan cubitan di perutnya.

"_Baeboo _yang meminta.. ia terbangun lalu menanyakkan dirimu." Baekhyun menyahut, melepaskan pelukannya pada badan Chanyeol dan melangkah lebar seorang diri menuju satu – satunya kamar di rumah itu.

Chanyeol tak lekas mengikuti wanita itu, ia berbelok ke arah sofanya untuk mengambil ponselnya, Chelsea masih menunggu di panggilan videonya.

"_Daddy., siapa yang datang?" _Puterinya bertanya ketika wajah Chanyeol terlihat kembali memenuhi layarnya.

"Mau melihat kejutan lainnya?" Chanyeol bertanya, langkahnya ia bawa menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk di kamarnya. Wanita itu sedang melepas mantelnya, mengeluarkan boneka beruang putih dari kantung mantelnya untuk dibawa menemani tidurnya lagi.

"Sini.." Ia bahkan tak mampu menahan tawanya ketika mendengar Baekhyun memintanya untuk lekas menemani wanita itu untuk tidur.

Hormone kehamilan Baekhyun benar – benar member keuntungan untuk dirinya saat ini.

"_Daddy.. Daddy bersama siapa?" _puterinya kembali mulai curiga karena mendengar suara Baekhyun sebelumnya yang samar – samar terdengar.

"_Jangan bilang…_" Irene bahkan mulai berspekulasi, namun nampaknya wanita itu bisa menebak suara siapa yang terdengar karena wajah Irene berubah malas melihat kearah layar ponselnya.

"Hey.. lihat siapa yang rindu denganmu.." setelah Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam selimut, duduk didekat Baekhyun yang kembali bergelayut manja didekatnya, Chanyeol mengarahkan ponselnya kearah wajah wanita itu.

"_Baekhyunnieee!" _puterinya sontak berteriak girang.

"Kenapa belum tidur hm.." Baekhyun bertanya hal yang sama dengan apa yang ditanyakkan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"_Baekhyunnieee.." _Anak itu tak menjawab tapi merajuk manja setelahnya. _"Aunty! Aunty.. ayo kita ke rumah pantai!" _

"_Ya! Kenapa kau mau tidur bersamanya!" _

Chanyeol sudah enggan untuk membalas dan ikut serta dengan percakapan mereka bertiga, ia membiarkan Baekhyun memegang ponselnya sementara ia memeluk wanita itu, dan kepalanya bersandar pada lengan Baekhyun, isengaja menunjukkan kemesraan dirinya dan Baekhyun pada Irene.

"_Yaa! Jauh – jauh dari Baekhyun!" _

"_Daddy.. Daddy sudah berbaikan?!"_

Keduanya berucap kalimat yang berbeda menanggapi pemandangan yang terlihat di layar ponsel mereka.

"Umm tentu saja.." Chanyeol menjawab lebih dulu, setelah mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menggeleng cepat, gerakkannya itu kembali mengundang pertanyaan lain dari Chelsea dan juga Irene.

"_Bagus, Baek, kau tidak boleh begitu saja memaafkan Chanyeol.. si breng—" _Irene menutup mulutnya, wanita itu masih ingat ada Chelsea didekatnya.

"Aku belum memaafkannya.. ini karena Baeboo terbangun minta kembali ditemani Ayahnya." Baekhyun menyahut lebih dulu.

"_Baeboo! Kakak rindu.." _Chelsea bersuara lagi, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merasa gemas mendengar suaranya dan juga ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan puterinya itu, Baekhyun dan Irene pun berhasil dibuat gemas olehnya.

"_Kakak lekas tidur.. besok kita menyusul Baeboo bertemu Baekhyunnie dan Daddy." _Irene mengusak rambut Chelsea.

"Chels.. tidur ya.." Chanyeol ikut meminta puterinya untuk tidur.

"_Baeboo_ sudah tidur.. Chelsea juga tidur ya, supaya kita cepat bertemu besok." Baekhyun menambahkan.

Chelsea menurut setelahnya ia melambaikan tangannya dan bahkan memberikan _flying kiss _kearah layar ponselnya sebelum mematikan sambungan _video callnya. _

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol di sisi ranjang, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah pria itu yang masih memeluknya.

"Aku mau tidur." Ia bergumam pelan dengan matanya yang terpejam, menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol lalu memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Tidurlah.." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap lengan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat.

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih bersuara, tapi kali in Chanyeol tidak menyahut satu kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Kaku pada sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu saja hanya karena ucapan Baekhyun, kalimat yang dulu sering ia setiap malamnya, satu kalimat yang dalam beberapa bulan belakangan tak mengisi malam – malamnya kini kembali ia dengar.

Kata Rindu memang kadang sejahat itu. Bila tak bertemu atau bahkan tak mendengar suara dan wajahnya rindu meluap dan menyisakan sedih yang tak berkesudahan. Namun kala rindu itu teratasi, masih ada perasaan yang tersisa yaitu takut akan kehilangan perasaan itu kembali. Chanyeol ingin rindunya terhadap Baekhyun selalu ia rasakan—bukan kehilangan wanita itu seperti kejadian yang lalu hanya saja Chanyeol ingin rasa itu ada dihatinya setiap saat.

Rindu akan senyuman, suara, dan melihat wajah wanita itu meskipun jarak yang memisahkan merekan hanya antara rumah dan kantor. Chanyeol inginkan hal itu, rindu yang begitu manis dan membahagiakan, bukan rindu yang menyiksa dan menyakitkan.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut takut membangunkan wanita itu yang sudah terlelap karena suara – suara kecil yang mulai terdengar, sebuah kebiasaan dari tidur Baekhyun yang juga ia rindukkan.

"Selamat malam _Baeboo.."_ satu kalimat penutupnya tertuju pada gerakkan didekat perutnya yang berasal dari sosok yang ada ditengah – tengah mereka saat ini.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja berpendapat didalam hatinya bahwa tidur malamnya kemarin adalah tidur malam ternyenyak yang pernah ia dapatkan sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak ada gangguan yang mengganggu indah mimpinya. Dan hal indah lainnya adalah ketika Ia terbangun, ada sosok wanita yang Ia cintai masih berada dalam dekapannya, ada tangan melingkar yang memeluk posesif seakan – akan tak ingin dirinya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang.

Baekhyun masih terlelap begitu nyaman disampingnya.

Chanyeol tak ingin mengganggu kenyaman itu namun Ia juga tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Baekhyun selagi menganggumi betapa cantiknya sosok wanita yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya. Tangannya bergerak mengurai surai hitam dari Baekhyun yang tergurai berantakkan di sisi wajah wanita itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh berandai – andai pada masa yang akan datang, berharap hal kecil yang terlalu indah ini bisa ia dapatkan pada hari kedepan seterusnya, menemani dirinya menghadapi kehidupan yang tak menentu.

Chanyeol masih ingin berpikir panjang dalam lamunannya, namun gerakkan tubuh Baekhyun memecah keheningan dan juga suara wanita itu yang terdengar merengek mengeluhkan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

"Hey.." Lantas kepanikkan menerjang diri Chanyeol. "Hey.. kau baik – baik saja?" Ia beranjak duduk membantu Baekhyun untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Sa—sakit.." Baekhyun mengeluh sementara tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian perut bawahnya.

Chanyeol turut menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan memberi usapan dengan gumaman pelan. "Baeboo pasti sudah bangun ya.." entah Ia bertanya atau hanya sekedar berucap tapi untuk Chanyeol hal itu luar biasa membuat hatinya berdebar. Sama seperti kala itu Ia mengusap perut Yoora dan merasakan getaran dari dalam kandungan kakaknya.

Bakehyun tersenyum dalam menahan rasa nyerinya tapi kemudian air matanya mengalir yang mana semakin membuat Chanyeol dilanda kepanikkan.

Chanyeol lekas mengambil ponselnya dan menekan angka 3 dari tombol panggilan yang mana langsung memanggil nomor Ibunya.

"Baekhyun mengeluh sakit bu, dia memegang perutnya—sebentar, Baek, sayang.. ini Ibu.. katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskan rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan dan Chanyeol berdiri didekatnya dengan wajah panik meskipun pria itu tak mengatakan secara jelas, Baekhyun bisa melihat kepanikan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"I-ibu mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya lalu hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"A-aku harus melihat apakah ada bercak darah atau tidak.."

"Oh?" Chanyeol menyahut, sebenarnya Ia tak mengerti namun tetap membantu Baekhyun ketika wanita itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dan ketika Baekhyun melepas celana panjangnya secara tiba – tiba lalu wanita itu duduk pada dudukan _closet, _Chanyeol berbalik seakan – akan malu karena melihat hal itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ada yang lekas tertawa gemas melihat hal itu meskipu Ia sendiri tengah merasa cemas mengingat Ia hatu melihat apakah ada bercak darah pada celana dalamnya atau tidak. Lalu Baekhyun menghela lega sedetik kemudian karena tak ada bercak apapun di celana dalamnya.

Lantas Ia lekas kembali mengenakkan celana panjangnya lalu mendekat pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku memungguinya.

"Su—sudah?" gagap Chanyeol berucap dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kembali untuk menemaninya berjalan kembali menuju ranjang.

"A-apakah masih sakit? A-apa ada bercak darah?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan ketika Baekhyun sudah berbaring nyaman di ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, mencari kontak Ibu pria itu dan menunggu panggilannya terangkat.

"Kemarilah.." Baekhyun berbisik menjulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Chanyeol yang tentunya dituruti oleh pria itu. Mereka kembali saling berpelukan, Baekhyun menunggu panggilannya mendapatkan jawaban dari Ibu Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih belum merasa tenang begitu saja terlebih ketika Ia melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Bu.." Baekhyun bersuara, dan Chanyeol lekas mendekatkan pendengarannya pada ponselnya yang berada didekat telinga Baekhyun. "Tidak ada bercak darah, apakah itu bagus?"

"_Tentu saja.. kau mungkin hanya merasa lelah dan stress karena anakku mengganggumu lagi.." _Baekhyun tersenyum sementara Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan dari mulut Ibunya

"Ya! Anakmu berada disini!"

"_Aku tidak peduli! Kau, jangan macam – macam dengan menantu dan juga cucuku, Aku sudah berada di Bandara dan dalam beberapa jam kau akan kena amukanku Park Chanyeol!—Baekhyunnie, sayang.. tenang saja. Itu hanya efek nyeri biasa, jangan terlalu stress dan memikirkan Chanyeol, biarkan saja dia menangis – nangis dan memohon. Jangan lupa makan dan minum susu serta vitaminmu, okey." _

"Baiklah Bu.. hati – hati di jalan." Jawaban itu terucap dari mulut Baekhyun karena Chanyeol nyatanya lebih memilih diam, merenggut kesal dan bersandar pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Baeboo merasa lelah karena kemarin aku berjalan – jalan terlalu lama.." membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan ponsel Chanyeol dengan sembarang lalu kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang pria itu. Baekhyun bahkan memberikan kecupan pada dada pria itu sebelum ia mencari kenyamanan selagi menyerukkan wajahnya disana.

"Kau wangi.." lagi – lagi Chanyeol mengernyit, lagi – lagi ia menghadapi hormone kehamilan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku belum mandi.."

"Tapi kau wangi.. aku suka."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, mencium kening dan pipi Baekhyun yang mana membuat wanita itu terkikik gemas karenanya namun enggan untuk menjauh. Malah Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa mencium pipinya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol enggan untuk menyudahi moment itu, keinginannya untuk terus mencium Baekhyun semakin meluap dan tanpa henti ia melakukannya hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir mereka saling bergesekkan. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tak lekas melumat belah bibir Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap pipi wanita itu dengan lembut menunjukkan rasa sayangnya bukanlah hanya sebatas gairah yang membara untuk sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu.. _you know that right?" _Chanyeol berbisik, memegang wajah Baekhyun untuk terarah padanya agar wanita itu bisa melihat kesungguhan yang jelas terlihat di binar matanya. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya.. dan akan menunggumu sampai kau mau memaafkan aku sepnuhnya, tapi jangan pergi dariku, jangan menjauh dariku, tetap berada disisiku meski apapun yang terjadi.. karena jauh darimu sungguh teramat menyiksaku."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, mulutnya tak mampu bergerak untuk memberikan sahutan, tapi tangannya melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol dan berpindah melingkar pada leher pria itu.

"_I hate you_.." Baekhyun berbisik tepat didekat belah bibir Chanyeol yang masih terbuka, _"I hate you now.. but.." _lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, dalam gerakkan pelan namun terjadi begitu cepat hingga Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari Baekhyun baru saja menciumnya lebih dulu.

"_I love you too.." _lalu Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol kembali, kali ini bergerak terlalu tergesa – gesa tidak seperti sebelumnya. Bibirnya bergerak melumat kasar, tangannya bahkan menekan belakang kepala Chanyeol agar pria itu tak menyudahi ciuman darinya begitu saja. Nyatanya Chanyeol memang enggan untuk menyudahinya, satu gerakkan dilakukan Chanyeol—tangannya memegang ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan maksud yang sama.

Dan keduanya larut pada gairah didalam ciuman yang panas dan membara, seakan – akan kembali meluapkan rasa cinta yang terpendam lama. Ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman di malam kemarin yang hanyalah sebatas penghilang rasa rindu, kali ini semua rasa bercampur meluap menjadi satu, rindu, cinta, gairah semuanya bercampur tertumpah pada gerakan bibir masing – masing.

Nyatanya semua itu tak berlangsung lama.

Saat Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berpindah untuk diatas tubuhnya dan mulai mencium leher Baekhyun, tangannya bahkan mulai bergerak nakal menjama bagian dada Baekhyun, mengusap punggung wanita itu seperti yang sering Ia lakukan. Gerak nafas keduanya mulai tak beraturan tapi mereka pun belum ada yang mau menyudahi ciuman sampai suara Chelsea berteriak memanggil serta suara Irene memekik setelahnya.

"Daddy!"

"YAAAAAA!"

**tbc**

Happy Valentines Day fellas~

Semoga merasa gemas karena cemilan singkat ini.. dan mari bersiap untuk menemui kata **"end" ** di beberapa chapter lagi.

Semoga idenya juga mengalir deras jadi bisa buat chapter yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Thank you,

Love,

V


	25. 24

"Jadi.. " Irene melipat tangannya dengan tatapan mata tajam melihat kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Chelsea yang bergabung ditengah – tengah mereka tengah berbaring di paha wanita itu.

"Siapa yang memulai?" Lanjutnya bertanya

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun lekas menjawab setelahnya, Chanyeol terbatuk dengan sengaja dan terdengar dipaksakan tanda tak setuju dengan jawaban yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

"Right.. kau pasti tidak mungkin memulai lebih dulu—Ya! Kau!" kini Irene menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Daddy pasti rindu dengan Baekhyunnie.. makanya cium-cium.." Chelsea ikut menyahut memberikan komentar atas pemandangan yang tak layak didapati oleh matanya.

"Baeboo.. kakak disini, ayo tendang - tendang." Bisik gadis kecil itu, sedetik kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada kondisi perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan tatapan kekesalan dari Irene, pandangannya teralihkan pada Chelsea dan juga Baekhyun yang begitu nyaman saling berbicara dengan suara pelan. Membicarakan keadaan Baeboo, apa yang tengah dilakukan bayi itu didalam kandungan Baekhyun saat ini.

"...kakak tidur dengan Aunty Irene semalam, dan bangun pagi - pagi sekali karena mau bertemu Baeboo. Baeboo senang ya tidur bersama Daddy.."

"Hey!" Irene menjetikkan jarinya kearah Chanyeol guna menyadarkan pria itu, lalu kepalanya bergerak mengarahkan ke arah luar.

Chanyeol lekas beranjak dari sofanya, Baekhyun sempat menahan tangannya dan bertanya 'kenapa' tapi Ia menggelengkan kepala dan hanya berucap santai tentang urusan pekerjaan. Padahal nyatanya Ia tahu, sangat tahu dan paham betul topik apa yang ingin dibicarakan Irene dengannya.

Chanyeol menutup rapat pintu kacanya dan menyusul Irene yang menunggunya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Kalian tidak melakukan hal - hal mesum selain cumbuan kan?" Komentar sepupunya setelah berbalik melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol membalas dengan sentilan ringan di kening wanita itu, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tangan bersiku pada bagian pagar pembatas dari balkon rumahnya yang menghadap ke pantai.

"Kau sudah membelinya?" Tanyanya.

"Belum."

Lalu Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kearah Irene, dengan alis bertaut mempertanyakkan maksud dari jawaban wanita itu akan pertanyaanya tadi.

"Aku memang menyetujui, dan bersyukur niatmu terhadap Baekhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin kau benar - benar yakin betul mengenail hal ini, kali ini.."

"Perasaanku masih sama Irene."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau kau ikut mempertanyakkannya juga.. Aku tidak tahu harus menunjukkannya seperti apa. Aku pikir dengan lekas melamar dan menikahinya itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bagaimana perasaanku padanya."

Irene mengunci mulutnya, ikut menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini lebih memilih untuk memandangi pantai dihadapannya.

"Perasaanku masih sama dan akan terus seperti itu atau mungkin akan bertambah.. Aku akan punya anak Irene.. dan bisa kau bayangkan betapa ajaibnya itu? Aku, laki - laki brengsek dan bahkan berdosa besar pada banyak wanita diluar sana dulu kini memikirkan pernikahan dan akan memiliki seorang anak dari wanita yang Ia cintai dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.. Aku ingin menikahinya. Segera."

Irene tersenyum haru setelahnya. Semalam Ia turut memikirkan begitu serius ketika membaca pesan Chanyeol yang meminta tolong padanya untuk menyiapkan sebuah cincin. Ya, Chanyeol memintanya untuk memesan cincin di tempat yang sama saat pria itu membeli cincin untuk Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi dirinya menahan diri mengingat pikirannya masih terbebani dan terus memgingat apa yang terjadi selama lima bulan belakangan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima pria itu dengan mudahnya kembali pada Baekhyun dan memulai hubungan yang telah lama renggang dengan begitu saja.

"Please.. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan apapun lagi selain sungguh - sungguh menikahinya.." Chanyeol berucap lagi, kali ini dengan suaranya memohon dengan sangat lirih. Irene bahkan bisa melihat binar mata yang sama ketika pria itu memohon pada dirinya untuk memberitahukan dimana Baekhyun berada kala itu.

Tanpa mengingat untuk meledek sepupunya itu, Irene menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dan wanita itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak senang karenanya. Terlebih gerak tubuhnya yang secara langsung turut menunjukkan bagaimana bahagianya pria itu saat ini.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Ayolah Bu... Aku kan bisa jadi supir kalian."

Irene dan Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar Chanyeol merengek pada Ibunya agar bisa menjadi supir untuk mengantar Sang Ibu, Baekhyun dan Chelsea untuk makan siang bersama.

Beberapa jam setelah Ibunya datang hingga saat ini, tidak ada celah bagi pria itu untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Bila sebelumnya dihadapan Irene dan Chelsea pria itu bebas mencium, memeluk dan bahkan memangku manja kekasihnya. Tapi setelah Ibunya datang hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dilarang keras.

Sambutan selamat datang darinya bahkan dibalas dengan satu pukulan keras di punggung Chanyeol. Belum lagi dengan segala teriakan kalimat panjang penuh umpatan serta kata kasar yang tak henti - hentinya diucapkan Ibunya yang jelas tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Kau menyusul saja dengan kekasihmu itu! Yang selalu pakai bikini."

Chanyeol menggeram menahan diri, "Bu, kekasihku itu duduk disamping Ibu sekarang."

Ibu Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ini menantuku.. kau tidak tahu dia akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

"BU!"

"Wae!" Teriakan Chanyeol dibalas dengan teriakan pula oleh Ibunya dengan suara lebih keras dari suara Chanyeol.

Irene dan Baekhyun yang duduk berdampingan dengan Chelsea sedari tadi terus memperhatikan satu - satunya anak dibawah umur diantara mereka, memegang penutup telinga yang telah terpasang pada kepala Chelsea dan mengawasi gadis kecil itu agar terus fokus dengan permainan di ponselnya.

Chelsea belum pantas mendengarkan obrolan orang - orang dewasa disekitarnya dengan bahasa kasar dan juga caci makian.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Jangan pikir bisa dengan semudah itu kata maaf memperbaiki semuanya yang telah kau lakukan—"

"Itu salah paham bu."

Ibu Chanyeol menggeleng, "kesalahpahaman yang kau ciptakan merugikan perasaan orang lain Chanyeol, menyakiti hati menantuku."

Chanyeol menyerah, badannya menunduk pasrah pada meja makan dimana Ia duduk saat ini dengan kepalanya bertumpu pada lengannya. Namun demikian pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Baekhyun, wanita itu tak menyadari pandangan mata Chanyeol terhadapnya karena tengah menunduk memainkan rambut Chelsea dimana gadis kecil itu tengah terbaring didekatnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Ibu Chanyeol mengabaikan puteranya. Langkah wanita paruh baya itu bergerak menuju sofa dimana Baekhyun duduk, Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan juga melangkah bersama untuk keluar.

"Ya.. kalian benar – benar meninggalkanku disini?!" Chanyeol menatap semakin tak percaya terlebih ketika Chelse begitu menurut saat Irene menyiapkan tas kecil gadis itu lalu menggandengnya berjalan menuju pintu.

Ibu Chanyeol bahkan sudah membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melngkah lebih dulu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Irene mengangkat bahunya dan mengabaikan pria itu dan tersisa puterinya yang menatap bingung.

"Daddy tidak ikut?" tanyanya polos dan sontak membuat Ibu Chanyeol dan Irene terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Chelsea untuk itu karena Ia tahu dengan jelas puterinya belum mengerti situasi memanas yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu disertai dengan umpatan – umpatan kasar dari Ibu-nya.

Langkahnya menyusul mendekat pada Chelsea yang berdiri menghadapnya. Pandangannya bukan hanya tertuju pada wajah gadis itu yang bertanya – tanya namun pada penampilan gadis itu. Chelsea dulu tak setinggi ini, Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kecinya tubuh Chelsea ketika berada digendongannya beberapa saat setelah lahir, bagaimana tangis bayi kecil itu dan juga isakannya ketika tak nyaman didekatnya.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat puterinya merangkak dan melakukan langkah pertamanya, tapi kini Chelsea sudah tumbuh besar, tak lagi harus selalu berada di gendongannya, Puterinya bahkan bisa berpergian tanpa dirinya. Chanyeol rasa waktu bejalan begitu cepat hingga Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bayi kecilnya bisa terlihat begitu cantik seperti Yoora saat remaja.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kearah Chelsea dan puterinya lekas meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memekik senang ketika Ia bawa dalam gendongan tubuh besarnya.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Chelsea berulang kali dan bahkan mengusakkan wajahnya pada leher puterinya hingga Chelsea semakin tertawa geli, meskipun demikian enggan untuk melepaskan dan turun dari gendongan lengan Chanyeol.

"Puteri Daddy sudah sebesar ini eoh?" Chanyeol berucap pelan ke arah Chelsea tepat ketika wajah puterinya berada didekatnya.

"Eoh, Chelsea sudah besar. Chelsea sudah jadi kakak Daddy.." Chelsea ikut berbisik dan tertawa kecil membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum haru, kembali mengenang bagaimana proses tumbuh kembang puterinya semenjak anak itu lahir hingga saat ini. Chanyeol tidak melewatkannya sedikit pun. Ia berada momen – momen terpenting puterinya semenjak Chelsea lahir, dan Ia tidak akan melewatkan saat – saat berharga yang sama ketika anaknya bersama Baekhyun lahir kelak.

"Kakak Chelsea.." Chanyeol berbisik, memeluk badan Chelsea dengan erat lalu mencium kedua pipinya lagi.

"Eoh.. kakak Chelsea, nanti Baeboo akan memanggil Chelsea kakak juga." Senyum gemasnya kembali terbentuk lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol sembari bersandar manja. "Baekhyunnie bilang juga akan memanggil Chelsea kakak.." kali ini Chelsea berbisik didekat telinga Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Chelsea lalu membenarkan poni anak itu yang sedikit berantakkan. "Chels.." suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dibandingkan percakapannya sebelumnya dan puterinya sudah tahu dan paham ketikan mendengar nada bicara Ayahnya demikian, maka ada pembicaraan penting yang harus ia dengarkan.

"Jangan memanggil Baekhyunnie dengan sebutan nama lagi ya.."

Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua kelopak mata bergerak berkedip cepat serta garis bibirnya yang sedetik kemudian tertarik mengulas senyum. Chanyeol sudah bisa pastikan Chelsea tahu apa yang dimaksud dari ucapannya.

"Chelsea boleh memanggil _'Mommy'_? tanya anak itu dengan wajah bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikkan lagi, dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Mereka kembali berpelukan, Chelsea memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan juga mencium pipi Ayahnya berulang kali sembari mengucapkan kata _'thank you' _yang tak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol, kenapa puterinya mengucapkan kata itu untuknya.

"Tapi.." Chanyeol masih menambahkan, "Chelsea harus membantu Daddy lagi.."

Anak itu mengangguk patuh, "Chelsea pasti membantu Daddy!"

"Tapi Chelsea tidak bisa membawa Daddy ikut makan siang.."

Chanyeol baru saja akan tersenyum bangga mendengar puterinya begitu senang dan bersemangat hendak membantunya, tapi kini ucapan Chelsea kembali menyakiti hatinya, senyumnya bahkan langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata penuh kekesalan.

"Baekhyunnie bilang.. _Baeboo _mau makan dengan Halmeoni.. Daddy harus makan sendiri sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol lekas menurunkan Chelsea dari gendongannya lalu memukul pelan pantat anak itu guna mengusirnya. "Pergilah..."

Chelsea melangah cepat menyusul Irene, Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam mobil lalu melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu memandangi mobilnya yang tengah dikendarai Irene melaju membawa Baekhyun dan yang lainnya pergi untuk makan siang.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Jadi.. mereka meninggalkanmu untuk makan siang seorang diri? Malang sekali." Luhan mencibir sembari menyajikan beberapa piring yang menjadi pesanan Chanyeol saat ini.

Pria itu mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol bersandar pada meja disana dan memutar – mutar ponselnya sedari tadi.

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana tingkah pria yang dulu dikenal sebagai _Playboy _kini bertekuk lutut dan bahkan bisa merajuk layaknya bocah kecil hanya karena satu orang wanita. Seusai ia mengantarkan makanan yang Chanyeol pesan, Ia ikut duduk dihadapan Chanyeol guna menemani pria itu menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ibuku berulang kali mengumpat, setiap aku berada didekatnya tangannya begitu ringan melayang memukul setiap badanku."

"pfftt—" Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan juga turut membayangkan bagaimana Ibu pria itu benar – benar meluapkan rasa kekesalannya.

Chanyeol lekas menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dengan tetap melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"Ingatlah, Ibumu hanya kesal dan marah karena apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Baekhyun kemarin." Luhan berdeham lalu kembali serius siap mendengarkan keluh kesah pria itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Ibuku mau menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Sehun, ngomong – ngomong."

"Wae! YAAA! Eommonim~"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Luhan yang merengek setelahnya.

"Ya! Kau kan tahu Sehun akan menikah denganku! Kenapa tidak melarangnya sih!"

Kali ini bahunya yang terangkat enggan untuk berkomentar.

"Ani—ani.. Ibumu pasti hanya ingin membuatmu merasa kesal mendengarnya." Luhan berucap lagi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Walaupun hanya berusaha membuatku kesal, kenapa harus berulang – ulang dia menyebutkan '_Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Sehun'_." Luhan kembali tertawa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menirukan logat Ibu-nya sendiri ketika menjelaskan.

Lalu Luhan mengangguk kembali menemukan alasan untuk dirinya kembali kesal karena cerita Chanyeol, "Tapi kenapa Ibumu harus membawa – bawa nama Sehun sih." Celetuknya dengan decakan kesal diakhir kalimatnya.

Lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Mungkin karena adikku lebih nyaman terus menerus belajar dibandingkan melamarmu."

Kali Luhan membalasnya dengan sentilan telak dikeningknya yang terasa begitu perih dan juga sakit.

"Aissshh! Aku benci jari – jarimu!"

"Rasakan!" Luhan beranjak bangun dari tempat duduk dihadapan Chanyeol lalu pergi memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja.

Chanyeol pun tak berniat menahan wanita itu untuk duduk dan mendengarkan ceritanya, Ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya lalu memeriksa ponselnya kembali melihat pada kolom chat bersama puterinya yang sedari tadi mengirimkan pesan disertai foto kegiatan apa yang mereka tengah lakukan saat ini.

Senyumnya kembali terulas ketika melihat foto yang baru saja Chelsea kirimkan, puterinya tengah berada di toko es krim disana, Chelsea mengirimkan foto _selfienya _bersama dengan Baekhyun saat itu.

"Harusnya kita foto bertiga.." Chanyeol bergumam, kembali meletakkan ponselnya lalu duduk termenung, mendengarkan alunan lagu yang tengah diputar disana sementara pemikirannya berputar memikirkan cara apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk melamar Baekhyun nantinya.

Luhan tak menemani Chanyeol kala pria itu menyantap makan siangnya seorang diri. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sesekali memperhatikan sosok pria yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol pun tak rewel memaksa Luhan untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Ia menyantap makan siangnya dengan bertukar pesan bersama puterinya dan setelah makan siangnya selesai Chanyeol menyibukkan diri mencari lagu - lagu pada _musicbox. _Sejujurnya ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak naik ke panggung dan mulai memainkan beberapa lagu dengan gitar yang terpajang diatas panggung, memanggil namanya untuk bisa dimainkan-pikirnya.

Lalu lamunannya kembali mengingat kala ia benar - benar hidup diatas panggung kecil itu.

Dimana tiap malamnya ia selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam memainkan gitar, drum, bass dan bernyanyi disana sepanjang malam, menggoda kaum hawa hingga menggila meskipun ia hanya bernyanyi atau pun larut dalam musik bandnya.

Masa lalu yang tak begitu buruk, pikirnya. Kecuali urusannya dengan wanita - wanita. Garis bibirnya tertarik seraya gerak kepalanya yang menggeleng ketika pikirannya kembali larut pada kenangan kala itu.

Tuhan seharusnya tidak memberikan Chanyeol hadiah luar biasa seperti Chelsea dan Baekhyun. Seharusnya Tuhan menghukum Chanyeol karena perbuatannya pada sosok kaum hawa bisa dikatakan adalah dosa terberat. Ia harusnya sudah terbakar oleh api dan siksa neraka saat ini.

Lantas Chanyeol memohon ampun dalam hatinya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan selang sekian detik kemudian.

Pusat otaknya kembali mengingatkan akan rencana kedepan yang harus ia lakukan.

Melamar Baekhyun, menikahi wanita itu,menantikan anaknya yang akan lahir, Chanyeol tak mau membuang waktu dan menyia-nyiakan anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali bergelung dalam lamunannya namun Luhan lebih dulu menahan dirinya untuk tetap berpijak pada kenyataan saat itu.

"Dimana ponselmu?!"

"Eoh?" Kerja otaknya melambat mengingat sedari tadi Ia terlalu larut dalam lamunan dan juga membayangkan hal lainnya.

"Ponselmu. Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit meninggi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol masih terlihat linglung tapi tangannya meraba – raba kantung celana dan kemudian teringat ponselnya ia tinggalkan di meja. Kini kakinya yang melangkah lebar untuk kembali ke meja yang sempat ia duduki, mengambil ponselnya dan ketika tangannya bergerak memeriksa, terdapat puluhan _missed calls _dari Chelsea, Irene dan juga Ibunya.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya lalu mencari nomor Irene untuk ia telepon kembali.

"Baekhyun menangis.."

Kini Chanyeol merasa khawatir.

"Dia mencarimu di rumah, kau tidak ada disana.. lalu dia menangis." Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat dan Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti penjelasan itu.

"Halo, kenapa? Baekhyun menangis?"

"_YAAA! Cepat pulang! Kekasihmu menangis seperti orang kehilangan—Ya, Baekhyunnie.. ini Chanyeol menelepon—_

"_Chanyeol!"_

Suara Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya melengking terdengar dan begitu menyakitkan dipendengarannya. Luhan bahkan yang berada didekatnya bisa mendengar suara wanita itu berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol disana.

"A-aku disini.. Aku di Mal's.." Chanyeol menjelaskan menenangkan supaya Baekhyun tidak kembali menangis.

"_Kau tidak bilang mau ke Mal's! Seharusnya kau makan saja di rumah! Kenapa tidak bilang! Kenapa pergi tanpa memberi kabar!"_

Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa mendengar suara Bakehyun yang merengek dan tetap menyalahkan Chanyeol karena pergi makan siang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar, sementara menurut cerita yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyunlah yang tak mau mengajak pria itu makan siang bersamanya dan juga tak member tahu nomor ponselnya sejak kemarin. Luhan hanya tahu Chelsea-lah yang menjadi lintas komunikasi dan informasi mengenai kegiatan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

'Maafkan aku yaa.. aku akan pulang sekarang.. mau menitip apa? Mau ice krim? Atau mau _Cheeseburger?_"

" …_cepat pulang.." _Luhan menggeleng tak percaya, ia bahkan tak bisa berkomentar apapun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merona menahan malu dan memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dalam diam.

"Ehm.. a-aku akan pulang." Pria itu bahkan berpamitan dengan canggung, melangkah cepat meninggalkan Luhan menuju pintu Restoran, untung saja pria itu tak melupakan membayarkan tagihan dari makanannya, kalau tidak mungkin giliran Luhan yang meneror Chanyeol untuk kembali dan membayar bill makanannya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Ketika mobil Chanyeol memasuki area rumahnya, ia bisa melihat tidak ada mobil Ibunya disana, hanya ada mobil milik Irene dan itu cukup melegakan hatinya. Ia tak lagi harus mendapatkan pukulan dari Sang Ibu atau pun ceramah panjang yang tak berkesudahan. Gerak tangannya dengan lihai membawa kemudi mobilnya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna, lalu sebelum tangannya mematikan mesin mobil, Chanyeol menyempatkan menekan klackson mobilnya hanya untuk memberikan kode bahwa dirinya sudah tiba. Lantas ia lekas turun dari mobil besarnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Chelsea sudah disana, menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Daddy cepat sekali datangnya!" anak itu sudah kembali berada di gendongannya, dan Chanyeol bawa ke dalam bersama dirinya yang melangkah lebar.

"Tentu saja, _Baeboo _merindukan Daddy." Chanyeol mencium pipi Chelsea dan menurunkan gadis itu untuk duduk bersama Irene yang tengah menyibukkan diri memotong beberapa buah apel di tangannya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Irene.

"Dia di kamar, setelah Ibumu pulang, dia masih menangis dan tidak mau keluar dari kamar." Irene menyahut sembari menunjukkan kearah kamar Chanyeol dengan pisau yang ia gunakkan untuk memotong buah apel.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Chelsea dengan Irene dan tanpa satu kata pun menyahut ucapan Irene, Ia memilih melangkah menuju kamarnya, membuka pintunya dengan perlahan – lahan serta menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengintip sesaat melihat keadaan kamarnya.

Baekhyun ada disana, dibalik selimut tebal sembari memeluk guling, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh selimut tebalnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara pelan meskipun kenyataannya pria itu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, langkahnya bahkan tengah bergerak menapaki lantai menuju ranjang dimana Baekhyun tengah terbaring saat ini.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya, membawa tubunya untuk bangun duduk diatas ranjang, lalu membentangkan tangannya, dalam diam dan hanya air mata yang mengalir wanita itu meminta Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Dan tentunya hal itu tidak disia – siakan oleh Chanyeol begitu saja.

Mereka saling berpelukan diiringi isak tangis Baekhyun yang semakin terdengar keras.

_Dasar hormone kehamilan._ Batin Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pergi jauh.." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan seraya gerak tangan pria itu yang mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan juga punggung wanita itu. "Aku hanya pergi ke Mal's, makan siang disana dan menghabiskan waktu—aku kira kau pasti akan pergi lama bersama Ibu." Chanyeol menambahkan ciuman di kepala wanita itu agar membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman didekatnya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku.." tapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih merasa sedih akan kejadian itu. "Kau tidak mengabari Ibumu, juga pada Irene, kau hanya mengabari Chelsea.."

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa, karena memang ia tak terpikirkan untuk mengabari Ibu dan juga Irene hanya untuk pergi makan siang di Mal's.

"Maafkan aku ya.. aku tidak tahu.." Chanyeol memohon ampun, wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat pasrah dan merasa tak enak hati terlebih Baekhyun masih terus menerus menangis.

"Lain kali aku pasti mengabarimu, hm.. maafkan aku ya.. _Baeboo _pasti sedih yaa.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya mengusap kasar aliran air matanya lalu setelahnya tatapan matanya bertemu dengan teduh pandangan mata Chanyeol.

"K-kau tidak menciumku?" dan keheningan diantara mereka harus terpecahkan karena ucapan tanya Baekhyun dan juga suara batuk Chanyeol yany dibuat – buat.

"Biasanya setiap kau pulang, menciumku, lalu memelukku.. sekarang tidak." Baekhyun kembali melayangkan protest, air matanya kembali mengalir, bibirnya bahkan mengerucut kesal.

Chanyeol lagi – lagi merutuki hormone kehamilan sebagai penyebab semaunya.

"Kemari.." Chanyeol menepuk pangkuannya sebagai isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk disana, wnaita itu menurut, tersenyum kecil dan berpindah duduk pada pangkuan Chanyeol, tangannya memeluk leher pria itu guna mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua.

Tapi Chanyeol tak lekas mencium bibir Baekhyun seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun duduk nyaman dipangkuannya, mengusap pipi wnaita itu yang lebih berisi dan bahkan memberikan cubitan gemas disana, lalu dihidung dan juga bibir wanita itu yang masih mengerucut kedepan sebagai tanda kekesalannya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol merapikan beberapa anak rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakkan.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu… _Baeboo _makan banyak 'kan tadi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku makan salad, pasta, buah, lalu es krim."

"Tidak mual?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Cium." Kali ini wanita itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan mata yang berkedip pelan menunggu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

"Tidak sabaran." Chanyeol bergumam, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tertawa gemas dan selang beberapa detik kemudian dua belah bibir mereka bertemu berbagi kehangatan. Chanyeol tak lantas melumat ganas bibir Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya, Ia bergerak pelan, melumat secara perlahan dan tak terburu – buru, bahkan ketika Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangan di lehernya, Chanyeol mampu menahan diri untuk tak larut bergerak lebih cepat seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu.

Belah bibir terus saling melumat dengan gerakkan yang tak seirama, Baekhyun melumat dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran dan bahkan mengigir bibir Chanyeol, sementara pria itu masih tetap tenang, mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan – lahan menyesap setiap bagian dengan sabar.

**.**

**.**

Pikir Chanyeol, setelah mereka berciuman, lalu menikmati waktu siang menjelang sore dengan begitu damai berdua saja didalam kamar cukup mampu membuat Baekhyun tenang, Nyatanya, tidak.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang kembali membicarakan Mal's dan acara makan sianganya, karena setelah ia usai menceritakan makanan apa yang ia santap dan juga kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan disana, Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia jawab.

"Kau tidak membelikan _Cheeseburger?"_

"Tadi kau menawariku_ Cheeseburger.."_

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia menyempati menawarikan Baekhyun _Cheeseburger _dan tak membawa makanan itu dengannya.

Tanpa mau berdebat dan melihat Baekhyun kembali merengek dan menangis, Ia beranjak bangun dan siap melangkah lebar namun sebelum itu, langkahnya terhenti tepat sebelum ia menggenggam knop pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berbalik, kembali menghampiri Baekhyun, mencium kening wanita itu dan juga bibirnya lalu berucap.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kau mau berapa banyak _Cheeseburger?" _tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Dua.. dengan kentang goreng.. lalu pizza." Sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk meskipun merasa ragu apakah Baekhyun mampu menghabiskan semuanya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jangan menangis lagi." Ia mengingatkan dan Baekhyun membalas mengangguk patuh.

"Sana pergi." Wanita itu malah memukul bahunya dan mengusirnya,

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya tapi tetap melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian mengajak Chelsea untuk ikut serta bersamanya. Irene sempat mempertanyakkan kemana dirinya akan pergi, dan setelah mendengar penjelasannya, wanita itu malah menambahkan pesanan yang harus dibeli Chanyeol nantinya.

"Ayam goreng dan juga saladnya! Jangan lupa saus dan mayonya terpisah!"

Mau tak mau Chanyeol tetap membeli semua itu.

Luhan bahkan tertawa keras terlebih dulu ketika menyambut dirinya kembali di Mal's, merasa heran karena jumlah pesanan yang begitu banyak dan ketika Chanyeol menceritakan, wanita itu tertawa keras, mengingatkan diirnya untuk bersabar dan juga kuat menghadapi semuanya sampai Baekhyun melahirkan nanti.

Tak hanya itu, baru berselang beberapa menit dirinya tiba di Mal's, menunggu pesananya siap dibawa pulang, Baekhyun sudah meneleponnya berulang kali menanyakkan apakah dirinya sudah dijalan arah rumah atau belum, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan belum, Baekhyun akan mempertanyakkan lagi kenapa begitu lama ia dan Chelsea berada disana, dan ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sudah dijalan pulang, Baekhyun akan memarahinya kenapa mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

Chelsea bahkan ikut tertawa dan merasa kasihan pada Ayahnya hingga anak itu yang mengambil alih ponsel Chanyeol, menjelaskan posisi mereka dan bagaiman perjalanan mereka saat itu.

Yang membuat Chanyeol kembali tak percaya, ketika dirinya sudah tiba di rumah, yang disambut oleh Baekhyun lebih dulu adalah kantung makanannya dan juga Chelsea, bukan dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan meminta Irene yang menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan, wanita itu bahkan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol dan juga apa yang harus dimakan oleh pria itu setelahnya. Baekhyun sudah sibuk tenggelam menikmati semua makanan yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

Irene tertawa terus menerus ketika melihat Chanyeol berusaha mencari perhatian pada Baekhyun yang lebih memilih _Cheeseburger _dan juga kentang goreng, namun demikian, Ia juga tidak percaya ketika Baekhyun usai menikmati semuanya, wanita itu akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara manjanya, meminta pria itu memeluk badannya dan membawanya ke kamar untuk menemaninya tidur.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan dan menuruti setiap kemauan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertidur tak lama setelah ia membawanya kedalam kamar, wanita itu sempat meminta Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengusap perutnya hingga Ia tertidur. Chelsea ikut bergabung beberapa jam setelahnya karena anak itu pun juga merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Chanyeol menidurkan Chelsea tepat disebelah Baekhyun, membiarkan satu guling menjadi pemisah keduanya, lalu menyelimutinya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Irene masih berada di rumahnya ketika ia keluar dari kamar.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya wanita itu padanya sembari merapikan beberapa sampah makanan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab langsung, pria itu menyusul ke dapur dan mengambil satu botol air dingin untuk ia tenggak, entah rasa hausnya karena apa.

Setelahnya bahkan ada helaan nafas panjang darinya yang keluar begitu saja.

"Ini belum seberapa." Irene kembali menyambung pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Chanyeol. "Sejak dia tinggal di rumah Ibumu, Jongin menjadi pihak yang disulitkan untuk menuruti kemauan bayimu dan juga Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menoleh, tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. "Baekhyun meminta segala hal makanan yang kau sukai, dia awalnya meminta Ibumu menceritakan tentang masa kecilmu sampai sebelum kau pergi kuliah di LA, kau bisa bayangkan betapa panjangnya cerita itu dan menghabiskan waktu berhar- hari, karena setiap Ibumu menceritakan sesuatu hal, Baekhyun meminta untuk melihat dan merasakannya."

Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau ingat toko _tteobokki _saat sekolah dulu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nah, Baekhyun meminta diantarkan kesana dan membeli makanan itu, saat tengah malam."

"Hah?"

"Aku serius.. bahkan ketika Ayah tanpa sengaja menceritakan restoran Cina tempat biasa kita makan bersama – sama, Baekhyun meminta untuk bisa makan disana."

Chanyeol menggeleng namun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, mereka bahkan membawa Baekhyun ke Jeju, ke Villa kita karena Jongin tak sengaja bercerita sudah lama tidak makan kerang dan udang dengan memancing lebih dulu. Mereka pergi kesana, Ayah dan Jongin yang memancing dan Baekhyun ikut bermain air disana, tertawa bahagia melihat Jongin kesulitan memancing."

"Wow.." Chanyeol berkomentar dengan bayangannya yang turut membayangkan ucapan Irene padanya.

"Jadi.. bersabarlah." Wanita itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku akan pulang ke Hotel menyusul Ibumu, telepon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Besok pagi kami akan datang lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membiarkan sepupunya pergi dan setelahnya ia memilih untuk merebahkan badannya pada kursi panjang di balkon belakang, menikmati pemandangan senja yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Ada satu hal yang terlewat yang belum sempat Chanyeol lakukan hari ini, saat hal itu kembali teringat pada pikirannya, Chanyeol lekas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Ibunya dan meneleponnya tanpa menunggu lama.

"Bu, aku butuh bantuan." Ucapnya saat Ibunya baru saja mengatakan kata sapaan dengan sopan.

"_Ya! Kau menelepon secara tiba – tiba lalu tidak menyapa Ibumu, dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh tak percaya Ibunya tumben sekali memperdulikan sapaan di sambungan telepon mereka.

"_Ada apa? Kau membuat masalah lagi?" _tanya Ibunya diseberang sana,nada serius dari Ibunya mampu membuat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaring ke posisi duduk dan senyuman lebar sebelumnya bahkan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"A-aku mau minta tolong.." ucapnya pelan mulai meragu.

"_Apa?"_

"Berapa lama Ibu disini?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih dulu.

"_Kenapa? Kau mau mengusir Ibumu?"_

"Bukan karena itu.. aku bahkan berharap Ibu lebih lama berada disini, sampai Baekhyun melahirkan." Chanyeol menyanggah langsung hingga Ibunya menyahut heran.

"_Lalu kenapa? Ibu memang akan berada disini sampai Baekhyun melahirkan.."_

Chanyeol membuang nafas lega.

"_Kenapa?"_

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat mengumpulkan lagi niat dan kesungguhannya dan meyakinkan apa yang akan ia katakan nanti adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Aku mau melamar Baekhyun." ucapnya dengan sangat yakin, sementara dari seberang panggilannya bersama sang Ibu tidak terdengar suara atau pun sahutan sebagai respons dari ucapannya.

"Aku akan melamar Baekhyun bu." Chanyeol mengulang, membayangkan mungkin Ibunya tengah melamun dan juga terkejut atas keputusannya sama seperti Irene kala itu.

"_Kau yakin?" _tapi setelah mendengar kalimat tanya dari Ibunya, Chanyeol merasa lesu, sama seperti Irene, Ibunya bahkan tak yakin akan keinginan hati Chanyeol kali ini.

"Ke—kenapa Ibu bertanya demikian?" tanyanya kembali.

Chanyeol mendengar suara Ibunya mendesah ragu untuk menjelaskan dari pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan.

"Kenapa bu?" tuntutnya.

"_Chanyeol.." _suara Ibunya terdengar lebih rendah, tak ada emosi kesal atau bahkan nada marah terdengar disana, suara Ibunya lebih tenang. _"Ibu tidak melarang atau pun tak percaya kalau kau ingin melamarnya, hanya saja.. Baekhyun.."_

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol semakin kalut dibuatnya terlebih Ibunya membawa nama Baekhyun dan tak juga menjelakan inti dari percakapan mereka.

"_Kau yakin menikahi Baekhyun karena mencintainya?" _Chanyeol sempat tak percaya Ibunya kembali mempertanyakan rasa cintanya pada wanita itu.

"_Kau benar – benar yakin, akan mencintai Baekhyun dan hidup bersama – sama selamanya?"_

"Bu, aku benar – benar mencintainya!" Chanyeol memberikan jawaban dengan suaranya yang melengking, rasa kesalnya kembali meluap karena semua orang terus menanyakkan masalah keyakinan hatinya sementara ia pun tak diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya.

"_Mudah mengatakan cinta Chanyeol, tapi sulit untuk membuktikannya."_

Chanyeol tertohok dengan ucapan Ibunya, kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang Ibu ada benarnya.

"_Dan untuk Baekhyun, bukan hanya pada wanita itu kau harus menunjukkan rasa cintamu.. bukan hanya dengan pertanggung jawabanmu pada anak yang ia kandung kau bisa membuktikkannya, tapi juga pada keluarganya, pada Ibu Baekhyun." _dan saat itulah Chanyeol teringat akan satu hal, Baekhyun sudah diusir oleh Ibunya sendiri.

Ibunya yang sedari awal tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol memang mencintai puterinya dan bahkan akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada puterinya, Ibunya yang sedari awal ingin memisahkan puterinya dan juga Chanyeol, dan bahkan dengan mudahnya menginginkan bayi mereka digugurkan.

"_Kau memang harus menikahi Baekhyun, segera, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabmu dan juga sebesar apa cintamu pada Baekhyun kepada Ibunya. Karena sedari awal, Ibunya lah yang tak mau puterinya dipermainkan seperti dirinya kala itu. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun akan ditinggalkan begitu saja setelahnya hanya karena sebuah rasa tanggung jawab dan rasa cinta yang sesaat."_

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan telepon itu, meletakkan ponselnya kembali disembarang tempat sementara ia menatap jauh kedepan, duduk termenung berpikir panjang tanpa memperdulikan matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam dalam garis pantai.

**.**

**.**

**tbc.**

**Perjuangan Daddy ternyata tak mudah~ mangat Pak! Aku bantu dengan ciuman :)**

**Selamat hari Senin, stay safe gengs. Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan, minum air putih, vitamin, olahraga, jangan baca ff mulu :D **

**Oh lupa, buat kamu yang waktu itu ulang tahun.. maaf kadonya telat :)**

**semoga suka dengan chapter ini! **

**Thank you,**

**Love, Viel.**


	26. 25

_Ini tidak akan mudah._

Chanyeol membatin sembari kembali melanjutkan pemikiran panjangnya bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Baekhyun untuk meminta ijin pergi ke Korea untuk meminta restu dari Ibu kekasihnya agar mereka bisa menikah kelak.

Bukan hanya batinya yang mengingatkan bahwa semua ini tidak akan mudah, Ibu, Irene, Luhan, Jongin dan bahkan Ayah Baekhyun sendiri pun mengatakan padanya bahwa meminta restu serta ijin dari Ibu Baekhyun untuk menikahi puterinya tidak akan mudah.

Dan karena ucapan mereka itu, ada rasa tak percaya diri serta rasa ragu bergelung dalam hatinya berusaha menutupi keinginan kuatnya untuk lekas terbang ke Seoul dan menemui Ibu Baekhyun secepatnya. Hatinya mudah goyah hanya karena keraguan dalam batas ucapan lidah tak bertulang.

Lalu ada pemikiran lain yang singgah dalam pikirannya selagi hatinya masih meragu, kenapa ia tidak meminta restu dengan menelepon Ibu Baekhyun? Pikirnya, bukankah itu lebih mudah serta menghemat waktu.

Chanyeol kembali menimang pemikiran itu hingga jiwa malaikat dalam dirinya menghempas jauh – jauh pemikiran dari setan Chanyeol yang tak banyak membantu sedari tadi. Tidak, ia tidak boleh meragu. Tidak ada keraguan yang boleh singgah dalam hatinya meskipun sesaat mengenai pembahasan ini. Ini masalah serius, masalah masa depan, masalah hati dan juga cinta yang tak hanya harus diucapkan lewat kata – kata, tapi harus ada pembuktian kesungguhan dari hal itu.

Ya, Chanyeol harus melakukannya. Ia tetap harus menemui Ibu Baekhyun dan berjuang demi cintanya.

Selesai bergelung dalam perdebatan di hatinya ada masalah lain yang harus ia hadapi sebelum menghadapi masalah sesungguhnya.

_Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Baekhyun mengenai kepergiannya?_

* * *

**LOVELESS **

**Chapter 25**

_**-Love Fighter -**_

* * *

"Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol sudah memperkirakan jawaban dari Baekhyun ketika mendengar dirinya meminta ijin dan akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam beberapa hari nantinya.

"Baek.. hanya 3 hari.." lagi ia mencoba menjelaskan, memberikan keyakinan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kau harus datang kesana? Kan ada Jongin dan juga Ayah?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak salah. Chanyeol-lah yang tidak bisa mencari alasan lain untuk meminta ijin ke New York dengan mengatakan akan menghadiri meeting penting disana, Ia melupakan fakta masih ada Ayahnya dan juga Jongin yang bisa menggantikkan posisinya.

"Kita bertiga harus datang kesana Baekhyunnie.. ini meeting pentin. Bahkan kalau Sehun bisa, seharusnya ia ikut serta juga."

Baekhyun melihat kearahnya dengan wajah kesal dan juga emosi yang masih tertahan, tanpa lagi bersuara menyahut ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lekas mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan telepon.

Ayah Chanyeol-lah yang dihubungi pertama kali.

"Halo, Ayah.."

"Ayah.. aku mau bertanya—Oh, aku baik, Baeboo juga baik – baik saja."

"Ah—Ayah! Aku mau bertanya, Kenapa Chanyeol harus ke Korea?"

Chanyeol menghela lega karena ia sempat membicarakan rencana ini bersama Ayah, Ibunya serta yang lainnya, Ia mensyukuri otak pintarnya yang cukup cepat mencari cara agar kebohongannya bisa dipercayai oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" kekasihnya masih menggerutu sebal, nampaknya Baekhyun benar – benar benci harus berjauhan dengan Chanyeol meskipun hanya beberapa hari.

Chanyeol masih membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan panggilan dan menanyakkan semua hal yang sedari tadi ia tanyakkan juga pada Chanyeol, selang beberapa menit kemudian panggilan telepon antara Ayahnya dan juga Baekhyun nampak usai, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang tidurnya dengan raut wajah sedih, jangan lupakan kerucut bibirnya yang sudah terlihat maju seperti bibir bebek meskipun nampak menggemaskan di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menunggu selang beberapa saat lalu kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyusul duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak mengulur waktu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan ia bawa pada tangannya yang lain.

"Hanya 3 hari.." Chanyeol mengingatkan lagi berapa lama Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Sebelum hari ketiga usai, aku mungkin sudah mendarat disini, memelukmu lagi dan menemanimu tidur malam." Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun lalu kembali mengusapnya.

"Kalau aku rindu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum seraya gerangan kepalanya yang menggeleng, masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan mood wanita hamil yang begitu ia cintai ini.

"Kita bisa _video call.._" sarannya.

Baekhyun kembali merengut, jawaban Chanyeol tidak salah hanya saja kenapa pria itu begitu memudahkan dan terasa tak berat meninggalkan dirinya selama tiga hari kedepan.

"Kalau Baeboo rindu?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat lalu Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya, Ia berpindah duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh wanita itu, menempatkan tangannya dan juga tangan Baekhyun pada perut buncit Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

Chanyeol mencium bahu Baekhyun berulang kali baik disebelah kanan dan kiri lalu setelah pria itu merasa cukup Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Baeboo pasti merindukkan Aku, tapi Ia pasti tahu bahwa Daddynya juga pasti merindukkannya selama tiga hari nanti.."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan gelisah karena jantung berdebar begitu kencang dan tak mau Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Mommynya harus bisa menahan rindu.. karena dengan begitu.. Baeboo tidak akan rindu pada Daddynya."

Baekhyun bergerak cepat hendak menjaudhi Chanyeol, tapi dekapan pria itu begitu erat dan tetap menjaga tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jadi, aku pergi ya." Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan jarak yang cukup dekat hingga Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas pria itu yang terasa berat.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya 'Jadi, aku boleh pergi kan?'.. jahat sekali! Kau memang ingin pergi meninggalkan aku ya!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat, mungkin cobaan terberat hidupnya adalah menghadapi Baekhyun bukan Ibunya.

"B.. sayang.." Chanyeol mencoba lagi, "Ini untuk pekerjaan.." bohongnya sembari meminta ampun didalam lubuk hatinya. "Hanya tiga hari.." liriihnya memohon. "Kalau kau diperbolehkan dokter untuk ikut serta di pesawat berjam – jam Aku pasti sudah mengajakmu untuk ikut. Ibu bilang usia kandunganmu sudah tidak diperbolehkan berpergian naik pesawat."

Baekhyun terdiam seketika. Alasan yang Chanyeol katakan memang masuk akal dan memang dia pernah mendengar ada larangan untuk orang hamil untuk menaikki pesawat terbang dan melakukan perjalanan terbang dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengelak, Chanyeol memang harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk urusan pekerjaan dan Baekyun tak bisa melarang untuk itu.

"Tiga hari." Baekhyun menyahut sembari bersandar manja pada badan Chanyeol lalu membawa jemari pria itu untuk ia genggam kembali. "Kalau hari ketiga kau belum pulang dan tidak ada saat aku tidur.. aku akan pergi dan tidak mau kembali lagi padamu!"

Chanyeol merasa tertohok dengan ancaman yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak, ucapan wanita itu seakan – akan menjadi hari kiamat kecil untuknya. Dan oleh karena itu, Chanyeol tidak akan menyia – yiakan waktu yang ia punya dan juga tak ada waktu bermain – main disana.

Kepergiannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Ibu Baekhyun lalu lekas kembali ke LA.

"Kau terdengar jahat mengatakan hal itu.." Chanyeol berbisik sembari mengubah posisi Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Tangannya mengangkat wajah wanita itu lalu tanpa memohon ijin dan seperti biasanya, bibirnya lantas mencium dan melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Ciuman mereka terjadi lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, bergerak pelan namun dalam, bergairah namun masih tertahan dan tak ingin terlalu larut melewati batas, hingga satu suara kembali mengusik kebersamaan mereka.

Hanya ketukan pintu yang terdengar tapi Chanyeol nampaknya sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajahnya kini tengah melihat kearah pintu kamarnya menunggu sosok pelaku yang mengetuk pintu muncul.

Kepala Chelsea keluar dari balik pintu dengan memiringkan kepalanya sembari senyumnya yang menyengir lebar.

"Daddy kok tahu ini Chelsea?!"

"_Come here.." _Chanyeol memanggil dengan menggerakkan tangannya dan sang puteri berlari cepat menyusul lalu meloncat untuk duduk dipangkuan ayahnya. "Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang mengganggu Daddy dan Mommy kalau bukan dirimu hm." Chanyeol menggelitiki dan membanting badan Chelsea dengan pelan pada sisi ranjang disampingnya hingga anak itu tertawa keras memohon ampun lalu berteriak meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

Tawa dan teriakan Chelsea bergema mengisi ruangan kamar mereka meninggalkan kesan bahagia yang akhirnya menyelimuti ketiganya meskipun masih terlihat samar tapi sudah terasa begitu nyata.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Hari pertama kepergian Chanyeol dan pria itu sudah tiba di Seoul pada sore hari dan langsung meminta Jongin mengantarkannya pada tempat dimana ia sudah memiliki janji lebih dulu dengan adik Baekhyun, Seungwan.

Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo mengenai ini, karena wanita itulah yang menghubungi Seungwan lebih dulu lalu menyambungkannya dengan Chanyeol sesudahnya.

"Sum Café?" tanya Jongin setelah kemudiny abaru saja ia putar untuk masuk pada lahan parkir tempat itu.

"Yap!" Chanyeol menjawab santai, ia tahu adiknya pasti menanyakkan untuk apa dirinya bertemu dengan Seungwan di sebuah Café yang menjadi pusat utama para fans dunia per-idolan negerinya.

"K-kau bukannya ingin ikut audisi menjadi artis disini kan? Ini SM bro!"

"_Shut up!_" Chanyeol membentak lalu keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin didalam sana.

_Well, _kali ini dia baru merasakan risih karena banyaknya pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah gadis – gadis muda yang mudah terhipnotis dengan pria berwajah tampan.

_Lucky for Chanyeol, _Seungwan sudah berada disana.

Chanyeol lekas menyusul guna menghindari tatapan – tatapan kagum para gadis yang ada disana, menarik kursi dihadapan Seungwan setelah menyapa wanita itu dan mencoba bersikap sewajarnya karena gugup serta cepatnya debaran jantung hatinya mulai kembali muncul.

"Kau ingin kopi atau semacamnya?" Seungwan menawarkan buku menu yang tentunya Chanyeol terima sebagai peralihan, berbasa – basi lebih dulu dengan calon adik iparnya menurutnya tidak apa dibandingkan mengabaikan dan hanya dilingkupi dengan gugup dalam benaknya.

Setelah membuang waktu untuk memesan kopi dan juga beberapa cemilan, suasana diantara mereka berdua kembali canggung. Chanyeol yang merasa malu menatap wajah Seungwan, sementara adik Baekhyun itu pun tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan sosok kekasih kakaknya yang masih begitu asing ia kenal.

"Okey." Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat, melipat tangannya diatas meja serta menatap Seungwan dengan serius. "Aku akan melamar Baekhyun." singkatnya dengan kalimat yang cukup menyimpulkan semuanya.

Wajar bila Seungwan tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum haru setelahnya.

"K-kau serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dengan penuh keyakinan. "A-aku akan melamarnya, menikahinya segera bila diperlukan!"

"_Oh My God!"_ pekik Seungwan dengan sedikit loncatan yang cukup kuat mengguncangkan meja duduk mereka dan bahkan membuat suara berisik dari gerakkan cangkir dan juga piring disana.

"Huwaaa!" reaksi dari Seungwan cukup meyakinkan Chanyeol ada satu restu lagi yang ia kantongi selain restu dari Ayah Baekhyun—yang lebih dulu ia tanyakkan meskipun hanya melalui panggilan telepon.

"Ka-kapan kau akan melamarnya? Sudah membeli cincin? A-aku bisa membantu mencarikan model atau kau butuh referensi lainnya? Kapan kalian akan menikah?—oh boleh aku menelepon Baekhyun sekarang?!"

Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan reaksi berlebihan dari adik Baekhyun, itu wajar. Kyungsoo bahkan juga melakukan hal yang sama kala itu.

"Ow—okey. Tentang itu, akan kita pertimbangkan nanti. Aku punya masalah lainnya." Seungwan termangu bingung.

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibumu, untuk meminta restu juga."

"Oh." Gerak tubuh Seungwan yang secara tiba – tiba melemah dan juga bersandar badan kursinya adalah gambaran yang Chanyeol sudah bayangkan sebelumnya.

Semua orang benar – benar menunjukkan pertemuannya dengan Ibu Baekhyun bukanlah hal mudah.

"A-aku tahu bertemu dengan Ibumu tidak akan mudah…" Chanyeol melanjutkan, memberikan gambaran bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya siap meskipun sedikit ragu untuk bertemu langsung dengan Ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau masih ingat tamparan Ibuku?" tanya Seungwan dengan raut wajahnya yang mengernyit seakan – akan ia pun tahu bagaimana sakitnya hal itu.

"Aku masih ingat." Jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"Mungkin Ibuku akan melakukannya lagi.. atau bahkan bisa lebih parah dari itu Park Chanyeol.." suara Seungwan terdengar lirih menyiratkan bayangan yang begitu menakutkan meskipun ia tak berniat untuk menurunkan semangat yang ada di dalam benak Chanyeol, tapi Ia adalah puteri Ibunya, dan seorang anak pasti lebih tahu bagaimana sikap sang Ibunya kelak.

"Baekhyun keras kepala, tapi Ibuku lebih darinya. Baekhyun mungkin egois.. dan Ibuku lebih dari itu. Kau bahkan tahu bahwa Baekhyun diusir dari rumah dan sudah tak dianggap sebagai puteri Ibuku bukan? Apa itu kurang untuk membayangkan bagaimana nantinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "A-aku sudah tahu semuanya.. tapi rasanya tidak benar bila Aku tidak berhadapan dengan Ibunya membicarakan masalah ini.." Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan dengan suara yang lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, tapi itu tidak akan cukup bila hanya Baekhyun yang tahu bagaimana rasa cintaku padanya. Mungkin kalian juga bisa tahu dan membayangkannya kelak, tapi itu tidak akan cukup bila Ibumu tak mengetahuinya juga. Aku akan menikahi puterinya, puteri kandungnya, anak pertamanya.. sudah sepantasnnya Aku meminta ijin padanya, meskipun nantinya akan ia tolak mentah – mentah.. setidaknya ada pembuktian tanggung jawab dan juga sedikit bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Aku memang serius dan juga sangat, sangat mencintainya Baekhyun."

Seungwan lagi – lagi tertegun tak tahu haru berkata dan bersikap apa lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan mengatakan pada Ibumu bahwa Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun, diterima atau tidaknya.." Chanyeol menggeleng hendak mengoreksi ucapannya. "Meskipun hasil pahit yang Aku terima nantinya, Aku tetap akan melamar kakakmu dan menikahinya."

Yang ada setelahnya hanyalah tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu dalam menatap kedua mata Seungwan yang jelas – jelas menunjukkan keraguan akan keinginan darinya, adik Baekhyun bahkan tak kunjung usai menyudahi menggigit bibirnya sendiri seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kala wanita itu meragu dan berpikir terlalu dalam mengenai sesuatu hal.

Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Seungwan mengangguk menyatakan dirinya siap membawa Chanyeol ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Ibunya meskipun tatapan keraguan terhadap semuanya masih tersirat pada kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

Lalu bagaikan di sebuah film action atau pun superhero yang sering kali ditonton oleh Chanyeol, kini Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya para superhero itu ketika berhadapan langsung dengan para musuh utamanya. Bedanya, tidak ada suara musik mendukung suasana tegang dan juga tidak ada kepastian dirinya akan menang, atau pun bila kalah, Ia bisa dimunculkan kembali di film berikutnya bagaimana pun caranya.

Sayangnya, ini dunia nyatanya, musuhnya kali ini bukanlah pertaruhan sebuah nyawa, bila ia kalah berhadapan dengan Ibu Baekhyun, mutlak yang ia terima adalah tidak ada restu dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Wuah.. rumahmu lebih besar dari rumah keluarga kita." Jongin berkomentar setelah pintu gerbang kediaman Ibu Baekhyun terbuka mempersilahkan mobil yang ia kendari untuk masuk.

"Kenapa Ibumu tidak mau melepas nama Ayahmu?" Chanyeol melayangakan pertanyaan yang begitu _random_ pada Seungwan selagi mereka belum tiba dihadapan kediaman Ibunya.

"Supaya Ayah tetap meningat bahwa Ibu adalah mantan Istrinya." Seungwang menyahut dengan nada kesalnya. "Dia tetap memakai namanya meskipun rasa bencinya lebih besar.. _well.. _itulah Ibuku."

Lantas Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarnya.

"_Here we are!" _Suara Seungwan berusaha keras terdengar bahagia guna memberikan semangat pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mulai mendesah pelan dan mengusap tangannya berulang kali.

"Kau pasti bisa Hyung!" Jongin ikut memberikan semangat yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh sosok kakaknya, lalu melelang begitu saja keluar dari mobil menyusuk Seungwan yang sudah lebih dulu berada di luar.

Keduanya melangkah bersamaan meninggalkan Jongin yang menunggu didalam mobil, memperhatikan Seungwan dan Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar bercat putih lalu menghilang ketika pintu rumah yang berukuran cukup besar itu tertutup.

Seungwan menyapa salah satu pelayan rumahnya dan meminta salah satu dari mereka memanggilkan Ibunya guna menyampaikan kedatangan dirinya dan juga seorang tamu penting. Lalu setelah itu Chanyeol dipersilahkan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu yang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga besar yang mengarah langsung ke arah lantai dua rumah itu.

"Kamar Baekhyun di lantai tiga." Entah kenapa Seungwan memberi tahu hal itu padanya, "Selesai ini.. bila Ibuku memberikan restu.. mungkin Aku bisa mengantarmu untuk berkeliling dan melihat kamarnya." Lanjutnya sembari berbisik.

"Nyonya akan turun beberapa menit lagi.." salah satu pelayan yang Seungwan perintahkan kembali berucap pada Seungwan sembari membawakan minuman untuk Chanyeol disana.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berucap sopan lalu menyesap sedikit air dingin yang baru saja disajikan untuknya.

"Mau minuman yang lain? Kami punya kopi atau jus bila kau mau.."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu semua tidak cukup membantu menghilangkan suasana tegang saat ini." Ia menjawab dengan tangannya yang masih bergerak gelisah saling mengusap satu sama lain.

Dan tak lama, suasan tegang yang Chanyeol maksudkan tadi semakin begitu terasa ketika suara Nyonya besar di kediaman itu mulai terdengar menanyakkan dimana puterinya berada, belum lagi suara langkah dari sepatu heels yang dikenakan wanita itu terdengar bagaikan ketukan detik waktu menghitung mundur hingga tiba waktu eksekusi bagi dirinya.

"Wendy! Kenapa tiba – tiba datang, mana Eric?" suara Ibu Chanyeol sudah terdengar didekat Chanyeol yang membawa dirinya serta Seungwan lekas bangkit berdiri berbalik menunjukkan diri pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Sontak keterkejutan jelas terlihat dari raut wajah Ibu Baekhyun dengan dua matanya yang terbelak lebar, belum lagi tatapan itu berbuah menjadi sinis seakan – akan siap melemparkan segala umpatan pada Chanyeol pada detik setelahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini." Nyaring datar suara Ibu Chanyeol memecah keheningan ruangan tamu rumah itu dan Seungwan mulai takut Ibunya akan bertindak tak wajar, wanita itu lekas menyusul Ibunya dan menahan tangan sang Ibu selagi ia menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Chanyeol disana.

"I—ibu.. Chanyeol ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. aku mohon tolong dengarkan dulu yaa.."

"Membicarakan apa?!" ucapan Seungwan dibalas dengan nada yang sama, seakan – akan wanita paruh baya itu tak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan pula enggan untuk mendengarkan suara pria itu.

"Bu.. tahan dulu emosimu.. ingat jantung—"

"A-aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Seungwan lalu kembali menunduk dengan maksud memohon dalam hormat. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai Baekhyun." kembali ia berucap dengan nada lebih sopan.

"Bu.." Seungwan memohon, "Please.."

"Masuk ke kamarmu."

"A-aku harus ada disini.." Seungwan memaksa

"Kalau kau ada disini, Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya." Perintah mutlak tak bisa dibantah oleh Seungwan terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja ditinggal dan berbicara dengan Ibunya disana.

Selepas Seungwan pamit pergi dari ruangan tamu dan memilih masuk pada ruangan yang tak jauh darisana, Ibu Baekhyun tak urung untuk duduk di salah sofa disana. Nyonya Besar pemilik rumah itu tetap berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas perut, wajahnya terangkat menunjukkan sikap dinginya yang tak mudah goyah meskipun Chanyeol telah bertekuk lutut dan bersimpuh dilantai rumahnya.

"Aku meminta ijin dan restu darimu Nyonya Byun untuk menikahi Baekhyun." ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dengan sungguh – sungguh meskpun terdengarn terlalu cepat dilontarkan hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar meremehkan niatan dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kau berani – beraninya menginjak kaki di kediamanku untuk meminta restu?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kekasihku dan juga anakku." Chanyeol menjawab, berusaha keras menahan rasa takutnya meskipun kedua tangganya sudah mengepal guna membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

"Hm." Lagi, tawa renyah itu terdengar sebagai sahutan dari ucapannya.

"Anak? Anak haram maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ikut emosi akan ucapan itu. "Aku sudah memintamu untuk menggugurkannya sebagai tanda maafmu, tapi puteriku termakan oleh nasihat bijak keluargamu dan bahkan rela meninggalkan Ibunya sendiri hanya untuk menjaga anak harammu, dan kini kau meminta ijin restu dariku?"

Chanyeol masih menunduk mendengarkan semuanya.

"Pernikahan..huh." lagi – lagi Ibu Baekhyun terdengar meremehkan kata itu. "Berapa lama kontrak pernikahan yang akan kau buat hm? Menunggu anak harammu lahir? Atau menunggu sampai dia bisa berjalan dan mengenal dirimu sebagai ayahnya? Atau mungkin kau bisa menunggu sampai anak haram itu—"

"Anakku bukan anak haram." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan tajam sinis Ibu Baekhyun. "Anak yang dikandung oleh Baekhyun adalan anak kami, anakku, anak Baekhyun, bukan anak haram." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tenang meskipun didalam benaknya ada rasa kesal bercampur emosi yang begitu membara tak terima akan ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Dia anak haram Park Chanyeol, terbuat dari sebuah kesalahan yang akan terus kau rajut sampai pada akhirnya akan kau tinggalkan begitu—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya!" Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya memotong ucapan Ibu Baekhyun.

"Hm." Namun suaranya yang tersirat emosi tak cukup kuat membuat Ibu Baekhyun mundur sedikit pun. "Kau lupa? Baekhyun adalah anak haram.. dia ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang mengaku Ayahnya.. perlu aku ingatkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun bukan anak haram Nyonya—"

"Lalu apa? Baekhyun adalah kesalahan—"

"Tidak ada kesalahan ketika kalian melakukannya karena cinta." Chanyeol memotong dengan cepat, matanya mulai memanas karena menahan air mata yang tak ingin Ia tunjukkan begitu saja pada Ibu Baekhyun karena akan dianggap sebuah kelemahan.

"Tidak ada cinta Park Chanyeol, yang ada hanyalah sebuah nafsu dan obsesi sesaat untuk sekedar memiliki." Ibu Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai. "Semua itu hanyalah rasa semu sesaat yang kau miliki dalam hatimu karena sebuah euphoria bahwa ada sebuah kehidupan yang kalian anggap sebagai hadiah tanda cinta, tanda yang mempersatukan perasaan kalian.." Ibu Baekhyun melangkah selangkah demi selangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol sambil terus berucap. "Tapi pada akhirnya, kalian baru tersadar.. nyatanya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Keduanya kembali saling bersitatap dalam diam namun memancarkan sirat emosi yang terpendam didalam benak masing – masing.

"Waktumu sudah habis, aku tidak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting ini." Langkah Ibu Baekhyun bergerak selangkah mundur menunjukkan saatnya Chanyeol untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Nyatanya pria itu kembali menunduk dalam waktu cukup lama lalu beranjak bangun dari posisi sebelumnya dan tentunya cukup meyakinkan Ibu Baekhyun bahwa dirinya akan segera pergi dari sana, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap Ibu Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis, mereka berdua sama – sama tahu, pembicaraan ini akan terdengar lebih serius dan penuh emosi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa Anda tidak mau mengakui, kesalahan yang Anda lakukan selama ini adalah karena tidak mengakui adanya cinta yang nyata dari hubungan Anda dengan Tuan Byun?"

"Kau." Ibu Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Anda begitu mencintai Tuan Byun begitu dalam namun yang membekas hanyalah rasa sakit karena Anda tidak mengakui rasa cinta itu bukan?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap kesal, tangannya bahkan tak lagi terlipat diatas perutnya melainkan kini tergulai dengan kepalan kuat disamping sisi tubuhnya.

"Kalau memang Baekhyun kesalahan, apakah Seungwan juga kesalahan?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Bukankah seharusnya Anda tidak tunduk pada gairah yang bisa membuat sebuah kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya—_plak._

Chanyeol tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh tangan Ibu Baekhyun mendarat telak kembali di pipinya menghantarkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti kala itu.

"Cinta tidak melakukan kesalahakan Nyonya Byun.." Chanyeol melanjutkan meskipun pada akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan tamparan kembali pada bagian pipinya yang lain.

"Manusianyalah yang melakukan kesalahan dan menodai nama cinta—"

Tamparan lainnya mendarat di pipinya lalu Ibu Baekhyun berteriak memanggil seluruh pelayan guna membawa Chanyeol pergi dari hadapannya.

"A-aku akan tetap menikahi Baekhyun meskipun tanpa restumu Nyonya." Chanyeol tetap kembali berucap meskipun dirinya tengah ditarik untuk keluar oleh dua penjaga rumah Baekhyun dengan badan yang cukup tegap dan berotot sebagaimana petugas pengamanan semestinya. "Dan akan Aku pastikan Anda tidak akan pernah mendapatkan surat perceraian diantara kami berdua."

"Bawa dia pergiii!" teriakan Ibu Baekhyun menutup pembicaraan keduanya dan Chanyeol menurut lalu berbalik membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa pergi keluar dari rumah itu meskipun tak berhasil mengantongi satu kata restu dari Ibu Baekhyun.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Chanyeol tak menceritakan keseluruhan hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Ibu Baekhyun pada siapapun, termasuk Jongin yang sedari awal ketika ia keluar dari rumah Baekhyun sudah menanyakkan apa dan bagaimana kejadiannya. Dan jawaban yang Chanyeol katakan hanyalah ia tidak mendapatkan restu seperti yang sduah diperkirakan oleh semuanya.

Begitu pun ketika Ayahnya dan Ayah Baekhyun menelepon, jawaban yang ia berikan sama dan tidak ada rincian kejadian yang terjadi. Chanyeol enggan menceritakan, ia tidak mau mengenang saat – saat penuh emosi itu pada siapapun. Cukup dirinya, Ibu Baekhyun dan juga Seungwan yang ia temui berada dibalik dinding tak berpintu didekat ruang tamu mereka saat itu.

Chanyeol cukup mampu membawa diri dan juga tak menunjukkan rasa sakit hati dan juga perih yang ia rasakan karena ucapan Ibu Baekhyun bahkan ketika ia kembali disambut oleh senyuman manis Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia menyambut dirinya di bandara pada saat kepulangannya di LA.

"Tepat waktu." Wanitu itu memuji karena Chanyeol menepati janjinya.

"Tentu saja.." topeng yang Chanyeol kenakkan tertutup rapat menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Senyum palsunya terbentuk sempurna dengan sedikit bumbu drama romantis yang ia lakukan guna mengobati sedikit demi sedikit luka yang kembali terbuka di hatinya.

"Tidak mau menciumku?" dan ketika kekasihnya menuntut sebuah ciuman pun Chanyeol tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, memberikan ciuman terbaiknya, dengan pelukan hangat disertai dengan buaian manis yang terkadang terlalu mesum namun demikian mampu membuat Baekhyun larut dalam tawa kecil yang menggemaskan.

Beberapa jam setelahnya pun topeng yang Chanyeol kenakkan masih melekat menutupi wajahnya sedihnya. Acara makan malam bersama dengan Ibunya, Irene dan Luhan, Chelsea dan Baekhyun berjalan seperti biasanya, dimana Ia akan menjadi bahan untuk segala candaan diantara semuanya. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa bertahan ketika Chelsea mempertanyakan dimana oleh – olehnya dan bercanda bersamanya, memaksanya bercerita sebelum waktu tidurnya hingga anak itu terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

Selanjutn

ya hanyalah tinggal Baekhyun yang Chanyeol harus hadapi sebelum harinya berakhir.

Sikap manjanya dengan berbagai cerita mengenai keinginan Baeboo memaksa Chanyeol tetap bertahan memasang topengnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ketahanan yang Ia miliki runtuh, topengnya tak lagi mampu bertahan menemani dirinya lebih lama karena hening dan damainya malam yang telah membawa dua sosok yang ia cintai kini telah lelap begitu nyaman pada dunia mimpi.

Chanyeol harus menunduk kalah pada kesedihan dan sakit hatinya malam itu, dan ia memilih mencurahkan semuanya pada suara deru ombak dihadapannya yang siap mendengarkan namun tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

Ia memilih duduk di pinggir pantai tak jauh dari rumahnya dengan berbekal dua botol beer, mengadu dalam diam dengan hanya membawa aliran air mata sebagai bukti dari sedih dan sakit hatinya, cukup lama ia bergelung menyendiri hingga akhirnya ada sebuah pelukan hangat menemaninya.

"Hey.." lembut suara Baekhyun yang menyapa dan memberikan kehangatan menambah sedih hatinya dan Chanyeol tak mampu memasang topeng senyuman bahagianya kembali.

"_It's okay.. I am here.." _Baekhyun menguatkan meskipun ucapannya semakin membuat Chanyeol menangis lebih kencang.

"_It's okay.. _kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol dan juga mencium pipi pria itu sebagai penguat bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Adanya Baekhyun membuat rasa sesak di hatinya terluap begitu saja dalam tangisannya dan wanita itu setia menemani dan bahkan menenangkan dengan kata – katanya hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali tenang setelah meluapkan semuanya.

"Seungwan menceritakannya padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya, Ia masih memeluk Baekhyun dan belum mau menatap langsung wajah wanita itu.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengangguk lalu kembali mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah.."

Kini Chanyeol yang menggeleng lalu melepaskan pelukannya, mereka kembali duduk berhadapan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena berbohong saat pergi kesana.." Chanyeol menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Ish." Dan karena hal itu Baekhyun teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu kenapa Ia enggan mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk pergi meninggalkannya. "Berarti aku benar kan, seharusnya kau tidak usah pergi." Wanita itu memukul tangan Chanyeol tapi kemudian menciumnya.

Mereka kembali bersitatap dalam diam sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali pada pelukannya, mencium pipi wanita itu dan menyatakan cintanya berulang kali. Baekhyun ikut membalas dan bahkan membalas ciuman Chanyeol pada pipi pria itu, ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, mengecupnya berulang kali, Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mereka larut pada cumbuan yang menggemaskan hingga akhirnya kembali terdiam pada pelukan yang hangat.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bersuara ketika mereka tengah saling bergelung berpelukan hangat ditemani deru ombak.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak melamarku sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa harus terbatuk berulang kali dan melepaskan pelukannya pada badan Baekhyun.

Pikirannya tak lagi mengingat bagaimana kejadianya dengan Ibu Baekhyun melainkan kelalaiannya karena tak mengingat untuk mampir di toko perhiasaan dan membelikan cincin yang baru untuk ia tunjukkan saat dirinya melamar Baekhyun kelak, bukan saat ini.

"Err.." selebihnya Chanyeol terdiam menunduk malu.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menuntut jawaban.

"_I am sorry.." _permintaan maafnya mengundang tatapan kesal Baekhyun serta bentuk bibir yang mengerucut menandakan kekesalan hatinya. "Tapi kita akan menikah sayang.. ya, besok kita beli cincinya." Chanyeol menekankan kata menikah yang sejujurnya tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ish, menyebalkan." Baekhyun memukul badan Chanyeol berulang kali lalu melangkah lebar dengan kaki kecilnya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Kau tidur diluar!" teriak wanita itu saat tahu Chanyeol menyusulnya dan terus mengucap kata maaf.

"Aku mau tidur dengan Baeboo.." Chanyeol membujuk.

"Baeboo tidak mau!" Baekhyun masih membalas sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau! Tidur saja diluar!" Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, membiarkan Chanyeol tidur seorang diri di sofa ditemani dengan dinginnya angin malam.

Well, Perjuangan Chanyeol memang tidak mudah.

**Countdown to the end…**

**.**

**.**

_Jangan pernah menyebut seorang anak adalah kesalahan_

_Mereka begitu suci dan kelahirannya selalu disambut oleh para malaikat._

_Sebuah kesalahan hanya akan dilakukan oleh manusia dewasa dan merekalah yang pantas menyandang kata itu ketika melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya._

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah setia membaca Loveless sedari awal hingga sekarang, atau pun kalian – kalian yang baru membacanya di waktu belakangan ini.**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan, semangatnya, doanya, dan semuanya yang kalian lakukan untuk mengapresiasi cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekuarangan bagi penulisan atau terbatasnya ide yang ada.**

**Terima kasih **

**Semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan setia menunggu lagi untuk chapter berikutnya.**

**Maafkan aku terlalu baper setelah buat chapter ini, wakakaka lebay memang.**

**See you on the next final chapter ;)**

**Thank you,**

**Love,**

**Viel.**


	27. Marry me?

Luhan menatap penuh tanya pada sosok Chanyeol yang pada pagi ini kembali sudah datang mengunjungi Mal's disaat semua karyawan tengah sibuk menyiapkan restoran sebelum jam buka. Bukan hanya itu, kedatangan Chanyeol yang katanya baru saja berbelanja kebutuhan kulkas rumahnya, langsung memasuki area bar dan membantu sang bartender membersihkan gelas dan juga merapikan beberapa botol minuman.

Melihat hal itu seakan – akan Luhan kembali di waktu dimana Chanyeol bekerja disana.

Ia memilih membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan, tapi setelah dirinya selesai dengan pekerjaan intinya, lantas Ia menyusul dengan niat mengajak bicara pria itu dengan duduk pada kursi meja bar yang sangat tinggi. Chanyeol masih berada di balik bar, membersihkan gelas – gelas minum, bahkan ketika Luhan sudah berdeham memberikan sinyal kehadiran dirinya, pria itu masih tetap berkutat pada gelas kaca yang dipegangnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tengah memasak di dapur rumahmu saat ini?" tanya Luhan yang meskipun demikian belum mendapatkan perhatian dari pria itu yang sekarang tengah meracik minuman dimana Luhan yakini minuman itu pasti untuk Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Jam buka bar kami jam 2 siang Tuan Park, mohon hargai dan hormati itu." Luhan mengoceh lagi dan nampaknya Chanyeol mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya karena pria itu menyeringai.

"Ada apa? Dua hari berturut – turut kau datang kemari, setiap pagi, apa ada masalah? Kau dan Baekhyun kembali bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." Akhirnya pria itu bersuara, memberikan dua gelas minuman hasil racikannya untuk Luhan dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk berpikir.. dan hanya Mal's yang bisa aku kunjungi saat ini."

"Berpikir untuk apa? Ada masalah serius?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menikmati minumannya lebih dulu diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Selalu berhasil membuat minuman dengan rasa enak." Puji Luhan setelah merasakan minuman yang Chanyeol buat, bukan minuman beralkohol, hanya campuran jus dan minuman soda. Dan Luhan selalu mempertanyakkan darimana ide – ide kreatif itu didapat oleh Chanyeol untuk membuat minuman senikmat ini.

"Aku akan memberikan resepnya tapi kau harus membayarnya nanti."

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu menggeleng. "Jadi.. ada apa? Kalau kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun atau kembali melakukan hal bodoh, akan aku seret kau keluar dan aku buang ke pantai."

"Kalau Sehun melamarmu, apa yang ada dalam bayanganmu?" dan setelahnya Luhan terbatuk cukup lama karena pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. apa yang kau inginkan ketika Sehun melamarku kelak?"

Luhan sedikit gugup setelahnya. Bukan karena efek batuk yang baru saja ia derita tapi itu karena pertanyaan Chanyeol jelas sangat tiba – tiba dan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, serta pertanyaan itu mengandung banyak arti dan susah untuk ia tangkap maksud dan alasannya.

"Se—sehun melamarku?" tanyanya, menginginkan kejelasan lebih dulu. "K—kau tahu 'kan hal itu masih sangat lama.. hahaha, kenapa kau menanyakkan hal yang belum terjadi—belum tentu terjadi." Gugupnya membuat Ia jelas berhati – hati berkata.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak mau membayangkan adikku yang melamarmu—"

"Tentu saja aku membayangkan dia!" Luhan memotong dengan suara tingginya yang hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang cukup menjengkelkan untuk Luhan.

"Ke—kenapa kau menanyakkan hal itu?" selang sedetik setelahnya Luhan baru bertanya alasan Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana harus melamar Baekhyun." kali Luhan tak lagi tersedak, tapi matanya membelak kaget serta garis senyuman di wajahnya terbentuk begitu lebar, tubuhnya bahkan bergerak cepat untuk memeluk Chanyeol yang masih berada dibalik meja bar.

"YA!" protes dari Chanyeol ketika Luhan langsung menyergap dirinya. "Aish! Aku butuh jawaban bukan pelukanmu! Nanti Baekhyun cemburu mencium parfummu!"

"_Heol—_sampai seperti itu?"

"Jangan tanya, dia saja masih marah karena Aku belum memberikan cincin untuknya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau pusing memikirkan cara melamarnya? Mudah bukan? Dia sudah tahu kau akan menikahinya, yang dia minta hanya cincin.. berikan saja." Jawab Luhan dengan santai.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menumpukkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dihadapannya. "Setiap wanita akan mengingat bagaimana pria yang kau nikahi melamarmu Luhan." Tangannya memukul ringan kening Luhan.

"Wanita akan selalu ingat pada _The First Time, _baik itu cinta pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, pria pertamanya—"

"Seks pertamanya." Luhan menambahkan dengan seringain nakal dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dan tentunya.. lamaran, pernikahan.. itu hal – hal kecil dan terkesan sederhana, tapi mereka akan mengingatnya, kau akan mengingatnya dan tentu saja Baekhyun juga akan mengingatnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melamar Baekhyun, disini, dirumah, atau di pantai? Atau apa aku harus menyewa _Hollywood _untuk melamarnya? Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada ide bagus yang masuk dalam pikiranku selama dua hari belakangan ini."

Chanyeol menunduk diam sementara Luhan ikut terdiam turut berpikir mencari ide yang bisa ia bagi sebagai referensi untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya makan malam.."

"_Candle light dinner?" _Luhan mengangguk.

"Itu sudah biasa." Tangan Chanyeol mengibas didepan wajah Luhan, menolak ide tersebut.

"Kenapa? Itu hal biasa, tapi kau harus melakukan hal lainnya yang tidak biasa, mungkin kau bisa memasak untuk makan malamnya, menghias sendiri latar tempat kalian makan malam—oh di rumahmu misalnya—"

"Aku mengajaknya makan malam di apartemenku, memasak sendiri makanannya saat aku ingin mendekatkan diri padanya, dan kau tahu apa? Chelsea ikut serta. Ingat?"

"Oh." Luhan mengerti dengan jawaban Chanyeol, ia pernah mendengar cerita itu. "Waktu itu ya.." ucapnya selagi raut wajahnya mengingat – ingat cerita Chanyeol mengenai kejadian makan malam pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hm.. aku tidak puny aide lainnya." Luhan berucap menyerah. "Seandainya Aku dilamar, aku ingin di kapal pesiar, di sebuah pulau—seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin atu mungkin di depan Menara Eiffel, kalau Sehun mengajakku ke London, mungkin dilamar di _London Eye _bukan ide buruk."

"Kau takut ketinggian Luhan." Chanyeol meingatkan.

"Ya, dia bisa melamarku dibawahnya, dengan pemandangan _London Eye.._"

"_Well, _kau tidak cukup membantu." Chanyeol merapikan diri, membawa kembali kantungan belanja miliknya dan hendak pamit pergi.

"_I am sorry.._" Luhan berucap, tidak enak hati karena tak banyak membantu Chanyeol untuk memikirkan bagaimana melamar Baekhyun kelak. "Hey—aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengingat bagaimana pun caramu melamarnya, ia pasti akan bahagia juga. Kau mencintainya, jadi.. tunjukkan saja rasa cintamu padanya." Ucapnya sebelum Chanyeol mendorong pintu restoran untuk keluar.

"_Thank you." _Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari Mal's, kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

_**Will you marry me?**_

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapat sambutan dari Chelsea yang baru saja bangun tidur, anak itu langsung berjalan tertatih pada Chanyeol meminta sebuah pelukan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh anak itu, mendekapnya, meskipun ia harus memindahkan beberapa bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kenapa sudah bangun hm, ini baru jam 9." Tanyanya diselingi ciuman pada kening Chelsea.

"Habisnya Daddy pergi.." Chelsea menyerukkan wajahnya, menyamankan diri pada dada Ayahnya dengan mata terpejam.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, Chelsea yang sudah sebesar ini nyatanya masih begitu manja padanya.

"Baekhyunnie masih tidur?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya setelah ia selesai menyusun bahan – bahan makanan didalam kulkas, melangkah dengan tetap menggendong Chelsea didekapannya.

Chelsea tak menjawab dengan suaranya, anak itu memukul dada Ayahnya lebih dulu.

"Mommy masih tidur." Ucapnya dengan nada galak seperti yang sering Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memeluk Chelsea semakin erat, mencium kepala anak itu lagi lalu kembali melangkah kesana kemari menyempati membuat kopi untuk dirinya lalu menyiapkan air panas guna membuat susu bukan hanya untuk Chelsea tapi juga Baekhyun.

"Daddy.. kapan kita pulang?" Chelsea bersuara lagi, bertanya padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Chelsea. "Tumben sekali, biasanya kakak tidak mau pulang."

Ada yang tersenyum gemas dan malu – malu mendengar sebutan baru untuk dirinya, Chelsea semakin memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat serta memberikan ciuman di pipinya.

"Lusa kita pulang.. setelah Daddy melamar Mommy." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Chelsea yang mana membuat anak itu mengangkat wajahnya penuh tanya mendengar kata yang masih begitu asing untuk didengar.

Menganggap puterinya sudah tersadar penuh dari keinginan untuk tidur, Chanyeol mendudukkan Chelsea pada meja dapur, masih menyiapkan air panas dan juga beberapa gelas lalu setelahnya ia kembali berdiri di hadapan puterinya.

"Daddy mau melamar Baekhyunnie.."

"Mommy."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tertawa, menggoda Chelsea untuk membenarkan kata 'Baekhyunnie' dari setiap ucapannya adalah hobi baru baginya belakangan ini.

"Iya, jadi Daddy mau melamar—"

"Mommy. Melamar itu apa?" Chelsea lebih dulu menyambungkan kata yang seharusnya Chanyeol ucapkan meskipun anak itu belum mengerti betul maksudnya.

"Daddy mau meminta Baekhyunnie untuk menikah dengan Daddy, supaya Chelsea bisa memanggilnya Mommy, supaya Baeboo bisa memanggilnya Mommy, supaya kita bisa tinggal bersama – sama."

"Oh, haruskah?"

"Tentu saja.. itu kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap pria dewasa." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Berarti Jongin samchon juga melamar Aunty Kyungie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sehunnie juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Chelsea mengangguk, meskipun Chanyeol tak paham anak itu mengerti sepenuhnya atau tidak.

"Nah, Chelsea harus membantu Daddy nanti." Ajaknya yang lantas membuat puterinya tersenyum lebar seakan – akan hal itu adalah hal kesukaannya.

"Baekhyunnie—" Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya karena kembali mendapatkan decakan kesal dari Chelsea mendengar sebutan Baekhyunnie. "Mommy harus pergi dengan Irene dan Halmeonie, seharian ini , nah, Chelsea dan Daddy.. kita disini, harus menyiapkan kejutan untuknya."

Chelsea mendengarkan dengan anggukkan kepala sembari membenarkan duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dengan kedua kakinya tertekuk dalam posisi bersila.

"Seperti ulang tahun." Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh sang Ayah.

"Hm, seperti ulang tahun, _call?" _

"_Call!" _teriaknya tanda setuju, lalu meminta kembali digendong oleh Chanyeol, kembali bergelayut manja sembari memperhatikan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan.

"Sudah jadi kakak masih manja dengan Daddy." Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Chelsea selesai ia membuatkan susu untuk anak itu.

"Kata Irene kalau Baeboo sudah lahir.. Chelsea tidak bisa bermanja – manja lagi."

"Irene berbohong, jangan dengarkan katanya."

"Irene jahat." Ucapan Chelsea setelahnya.

"Betul." Dan Chanyeol membenarkan.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sementara Chelsea sudah kembali duduk di meja dapuar, menikmati segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Daddy, mau omelet."

"Omelet, tidak mau _waffle?_"

"Omelet dulu.. baru _waffle!_" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Habiskan susunya, nanti akan Daddy buatkan."

Chelsea kembali mengangguk, menurut apa yang diperintahkan padanya sembari kembali memperhatikan Ayahnya tengah menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang diminta.

"Chanyeol.." lalu suara rengekkan manja lain terdengar dari pintu kamar mereka, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu, merengek memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan usakan pada matanya sembari ia melangkah.

"Mommy!" Chelsea lebih dulu menyahut, meminta Chanyeol menurunkan dirinya lalu berlari memeluk Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kakak sudah bangun?"

Bukan hanya Chelsea yang tersipu malu mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Chelsea dengan sebutan kakak, Chanyeol pun tersipu malu saat mendengarnya.

"Um. Kakak Chelsea sudah bangun, hai adik Baeboo sayang.. semalam tidur nyenyak kan." Chelsea memeluk perut perut Baekhyun dan bertanya tepat pada bentuk buncit dimana Baeboo berada didalamnya.

"Eoh.. Baeboo tidur nyenyak karena kakak memeluk Baeboo semalaman." Baekhyun mengusak kepala Chelsea dengan sayang lalu setelahnya mereka berdua melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah menyodorkan satu gelas susu hamil untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meminum susunya dengan tetap memperhatikan pria itu yang kembali berkutat menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan sejak ia mengenalnya.

"Kau masak apa?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ditempatnya lalu menyusul mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Omelet dan _waffle, _kau mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku mau peluk.." bisik Baekhyun sembari menarik kaos yang dikenakkan Chanyeol.

Tanpa ada penolakan tentu saja Chanyeol mengiyakan setelah dirinya mencuci tangan, pelukan yang ia lakukan disertai pula dengan ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun dan juga kening wanita itu, terlihat mesra dan penuh kasih sayang hingga Chelsea yang melihatnya sejenak lantas menutup matanya karena malu, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun yang kemudian berdecak kesal lalu menatap sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Bau badanmu aneh! Pasti bertemu wanita!"

Chanyeol mengumpat menyebut nama Luhan didalam hatinya. "A-aku bertemu Luhan tadi."

"Ish! Minggir sana!" usir Baekhyun pada Chanyeol meskipun nyatanya Baekhyunlah yang menjauh mengajak Chelsea untuk duduk di sofa sembari memakan beberapa buah menunggu sarapan mereka siap.

"Mommy, Daddy bilang hari ini Haelmeoni dan Irene akan mengajak Mommy pergi."

"Eoh, benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap bingung lalu melihat ke arah Chanyeol, "Eomma mengajakku pergi?" tanyanya.

"E-eoh! Mereka bilang ingin mengajakmu berbelanja dan ke salon."

Baekhyun menatap diam sembari berpikir, "Tumben sekali."

"Mommy harus belanja yang banyak." Chelsea berbisik dan Baekhyun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Chelsea tidak ikut?"

Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan itu namun sebelum ia ingin mengatakan kalimatnya, puterinya lebih dulu dengan pintar memberikan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan.

"Ani, Chelsea mau bersama Daddy disini."

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kembali menyuapi anak itu dengan potongan buah.

"Baeboo temani Mommy ya, jangan nakal."

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya, bukan karena apa yang dilakukan Chelsea saat itu untuk membantunya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun selagi ia mempersiapkan kejutan lamaran, tapi pada nyatanya, anak itu membantunya sejak awal perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana sayangnya Chelsea pada Baekhyun, perhatian anak itu pada semua hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun dan juga keinginan anak itu sejak Chelsea mengenal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali teringat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Chelsea mengatakan akan mimpinya untuk memiliki sosok Ibu di hidupnya serta segala ucapan anak itu di masa suram percintaannya dengan Baekhyuni.

"_Daddy tidak memiliki Mommy baru untuk Chelsea?"_

"_Daddy, Chelsea bantu mencari ya?"_

"_Daddy.. kalau Chelsea.. menginginkan Mommy barunya adalah… Baekhyunnie.. apa Daddy setuju?"_

"_Chelsea menyukainya.."_

"_Mommy.. Baekhyunnie pergi.."_

"…_Daddy membiarkan Baekhyunni pergi.. Daddy jahat."_

"_Daddy.. Baekhyunnie itu Mommy Chelsea di sekolah, jadi aku tidak mau membantu tante model itu yang menjemput."_

"_Daddy, Baekhyunnie datang.."_

"_Daddy jahat pada Baekhyunnie.. Chelsea tidak mau melihat Baekhyunnie menangis lagi."_

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Tidak sulit ketika Chanyeol meminta bantuan Ibunya dan juga Irene untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah dan menghabiskan waktu selagi ia menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk acara melamar Baekhyun nanti malam, asalkan satu kartu ajaib berwarna hitam ia serahkan pada kedua wanita, semuanya akan berjalan lancer.

Ibu dan Irene datang tak lama setelah mereka menikmati sarapan dan setelah itu mereka bertiga pun lekas beranjak dengan mengatakan banyak hal yang harus dilakukan untuk menghabiskan uang milik Chanyeol.

Dan kini, hanya ada Chelsea dan juga Chanyeol dirumah.

"Daddy.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Chelsea mendongak pada Ayahnya yang tengah berdiri mematung sembari bertolak pinggang memperhatikan seisi ruangan di area rumahnya.

"Okey, ayo kita mulai." Dengan penuh keyakinan Chanyeol berucap mengajak Chelsea dalam genggaman tangannya, memulai mempersiapkan kejutan yang seharusnya bisa membuat Baekhyun berkesan.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan tentu saja membersihkan keadaan rumah, Chanyeol menjalankan _vacuum _otomatis untuk berkeliling setiap penjuru di lantai 1 rumahnya, sementara Chelsea membantu dengan merapikan beberapa mainan dan bonekanya yang telah berserakan dimana – mana.

Beruntungnya Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memesan rangkaian bungan dan dekorasi dari toko yang ia kenal. Dan ketika mereka tiba, Chanyeol lekas memberikan arahan dimana saja dekorasi bunga – bunga tersebut harus diletakkan.

"Daddy, bunganya cantik." Chelsea menjadi satu – satunya anak kecil yang ada di antara orang dewasa disana dan mengomentari ketika ia melihat bagaimana hasil rangkaian petugas bunga yang dipesan oleh Ayahnya.

"Huwaaaa.." ia bahkan ikut takjub ketika petugas lainnya selesai menata riasan dari meja makan dengan warna taplak putih dan rangkaian bunga serta lilin – lilin berwarna merah muda dan ungu berada disana.

"Daddy ada balon!" anak itu kembali memekik setelah melihat beberapa balon huruf dan balon hiasan berwarna pink serta ungu mulai memasuki area rumahnya dan dipasangkan pada dinding yang sudah dilapisin kain putih sebagai latarnya.

"Daddy! Ini cantik!" anak itu berlari dengan riang menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan petugas dekorasi.

"Cantik?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menggedong puterinya pada lengannya. "Menurutmu Mommy suka?"

"Eoh! Mommy pasti langsung mencium Daddy lagi!" ucapnya cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang masih bekerja disana dan mereka tersenyum malu – malu, sementara Chanyeol turut menahan malu dengan wajahnya menunduk.

Tim dekorasi dan petugas bunga yang bekerja selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka selama tiga jam lamanya dan hasilnya tentu kembali memukau bukan hanya untuk Chelsea, tapi Chanyeol pun merasakan yang sama.

Pilihannya tidak salah untuk melamar Baekhyun di rumahnya dengan hiasan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengambil foto hasil akhirnya dan mengirimkannya pada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Irene serta Ibunya untuk mendengar tanggapan mereka semua, dan betapa bahagia dirinya ketika respons jawaban dari mereka cukup membuat kepercayaan dirinya naik seketika.

"Tuan Park.." salah satu petugas dekorasi kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengirimkan beberapa pesan balasan.

"_Yes?!" _Chanyeol menatap kikuk.

"Kami sudah selesai, apakah masih ada yang kurang?" tanya petugas itu dan Chanyeol kembali melihat kesekeliling ruangan tamu dan area dapurnya yang sudah terlihat sangat cantik penuh dengan bunga dan balon – balon hiasan serta balon huruf yang disusun hingga membentu kalimat permohon yang akan ia tanyakkan kelak pada Baekhyun.

"_All done, looks amazing. Thank you!" _Chanyeol memberikan pujian dan menjawab tangan pada petugas itu dan setelah mereka semua pamit undur diri.

"Daddy! Ayo panggil Mommy pulang!" Chelsea kembali bersemangat dan tak bisa menunggu bagaimana reaksi dari Baekhyun ketika melihat ini semua.

Chanyeo tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mengangkat Chelsea pada gendongannya. "Nanti dulu, kita harus memasak untuk Mommy."

"Eoh, memasak? Daddy yang memasak kan."

"Tentu saja, tapi kali ini kakak harus membantu." Chanyeol mengusakkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Chelsea.

"_Call!"_

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol akan melamarku, sekarang?" Baekhyun nampak tak percaya ketika Irene akhirnya buka suara mengapa wanita itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk berdandan dan mengganti pakaian menjadi gaun malam yang nampak begitu indah untuk dipakai olehnya.

"Yes! Sepupuku akhirnya akan melamarmu dengan sungguh – sungguh, malam ini, ketika kau tiba di rumah." Irene menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Eoh." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar biasa saja namun pipi wanita itu merona setelah mendengarnya.

"Sudah, cepat sana.. mereka sudah siap membuatmu lebih cantik hingga Chanyeol bertekuk lutut nantinya." Ibu Chanyeol menggeret Baekhyun menuju kursi di salon kecantikkan yang mereka datangi. "Tolong buat dia sangat cantik.." mohon Ibu Chanyeol pada perias yang akan menangani Baekhyun disana.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Dan waktu berputar cukup cepat ditengah kesibukkan dan juga rasa gugup yang melanda bukan hanya untuk Chanyeol tapi juga untuk Baekhyun dikedua tempat yang berbeda.

Chanyeol masih disibukkan dengan sentuhan terakhirnya pada hidangan yang akan disajikan untuk makan malamnya bersama Baekhyun nanti, sementara Chelsea kini sudah berdandan rapi, mengenakkan gaun putih yang sudah disiapkan sang Ayahnya untuknya.

"Daddy.. Chelsea sudah cantik?" anak itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berkutat didepan oven.

"Eoh—" baru saja Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana penampilan Chelsea dan dibuat kagum setelahnya. Gaun putih yang Chanyeol pilihkan untuknya terlihat begitu sesuai ditubuh anak itu, dan meskipun tidak ada riasan wajah yang digunakkan pada wajah puterinya, nyatanya Chelsea tetap terlihat manis adanya. Wajah polos dengan kulit sehat serta bibir merah muda yang alami dimilikinya tercetak dengan begitu sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol kembali teringat pada mendiang Yoora di saat masa kecil mereka.

"Wuaah.. ini puteri Daddy?" Chanyeol menghampiri Chelsea, merapikan sedikit bentuk gaun anak itu yang terlihat berantakkan, "Kenapa cantik sekali?" pujinya, tersenyum lebar meskipun nyatanya ia ingin menangis hanya karena melihat wajah Chelsea dihadapannya.

"Chelsea kan _Princess Daddy." _Ujar anak itu dengan bahagianya. "Jadi pasti cantik."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, ucapan Chelsea adalah perkataannya setiap hari pada anak itu semenjak usia puterinya lima tahun hingga saat ini. "Kalau begitu Daddy boleh dapat cium dari _Princess _cantik sekarang." Jarinya menunjuk pipi kanannya yang mana setelahnya mendapatkan kecupan basah dari Chelsea berulang kali.

"Chelsea sayang Daddy."

"Eoh—jangan peluk Daddy dulu.. Daddy bau masakan." Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan puterinya untuk berpelukan mengingat dirinya belum membersihkan badan setelah usai memasak.

"Ish, Daddy bau."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mendengar kalimat yang tak asing dipendengarannya, terlebih ketika cara berucap serta intonasi suara Chelsea saat mengucapkannya persis seperti Baekhyun berucap.

"Okey, Daddy akan mandi, Chelsea disini ya, duduk di sofa.. ingat jangan mendekat ke meja makan." Chanyeol memperingati sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah tergesa – gesa untuk membersihkan badan dan bersiap – siap berburu dengan waktu sebelum Baekhyun kembali.

**.**

**.**

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat tegang Baekhyunnie.." Ibu Chanyeol berucap melihat wajah Baekhyun disampingnya.

Ketiga wanita berbeda usia itu tengah berada di mobil yang mana kini mulai memasuki jalan perumahan menuju rumah Chanyeol, dan Ibu Chanyeol bisa melihat ketegangan dari calon menantunya sedari tadi. Kedua tangan yang meremas dan bergerak gelisah, gerakkan bibirnya yang mengigit sedari tadi, serta cara duduknya yang tak nyaman.

"Kau hanya harus menjawab Iya dan menikmati apa yang ia suguhkan padamu.. nikmati malam ini." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol kembali seraya mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

"Wuaah.. dia terlihat sempurna." Irene bergumam, memuji seseorang yang baru ia lihat dan itu bukan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Ibu Chanyeol kemudian melihat pemandangan yang sama yang dilihat oleh Irene saat ini tepat ketika mobil mereka mulai bergerak masuk ke halaman rumah pria itu. Chanyeol berada disana, mengenakkan kemeja dan jas hitam serta celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Berdiri tepat di pintu masuk rumahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Ya, aku tak heran dia memiliki banyak wanita dulu." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol dengan masih memperhatikan puteranya tengah gagah berdiri menunggu wanita yang dicintainya datang.

Irene menghentikkan mobilnya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dan tanpa menunggu dirinya untuk turun, Chanyeol lebih dulu menyusul pada sisi pintu penumpang yang dengan sangat yakin disanalah Baekhyun berada.

"H—hai." Gugup Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya tepat ketika pintu mobilnya ia buka.

"Hai." Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman, menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol guna membantu dirinya keluar dari mobil.

"_Have a good night!" _Irene dan Ibunya sama – sama berucap demikian sebelum Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan membawa Baekhyun melangkah disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya saat mereka melangkah bersama – sama secara perlahan – lahan, mengingat Baekhyun tengah memakai gaun pada kondisinya yang hamil saat ini.

"Menikmati acara berbelanja tadi?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan santai selagi mereka masih di luar.

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup. "Menghabiskan uangmu ternyata menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja.." Chanyeol mengangguk bangga lalu kembali gugup ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu.

Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama, gugupnya cukup menyiksa sementara ia juga tak sabar karena bayangan akan bagaimana Chanyeol melamarnya berputar – putar di pikirannya semakin membuat ia penasaran.

"Kau tahu aku akan melamarmu kan."

Baekhyun mengangguk atas bisikan Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya disampingnya.

"Okey.. _now or never_." Ketika hati Chanyeol kembali mantap, ia membuka pintu rumahnya, membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam untuk melihat semua yang telah ia siapkan sejak siang hari tadi.

Chelsea menyambut mereka dengan satu _bouquet _bunga berwarna senada dikelilingi warna pink dan ungu, senyuman lebar anak itu membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baekhyunnie annyeong.." anak itu menyambut dan membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh karena kembali dipanggil dengan panggilan namanya, bukan lagi dengan panggilan _'Mommy'._

Selagi mereka melangkah masuk menyusul Chelsea di tempatnya, Baekhyun mulai menyadari lantai rumah Chanyeol kini beralaskan kelopak – kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih dan pink. Dinding sekitarnya pun kini berlapis kain putih yang menjuntai dan langit – langit atap rumahnya beterbangan balon – balon dengan warna senada seperti warna bunga – bunga yang menjadi alas lantainya.

"Wow.." Bakehyun bergumam kagum dan Chanyeol tentu mendengarnya merasa senang karena ia berhasil membuatnya terkesan setelah mengambil _bouquet _bunga yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Chelsea.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali masuk hingga mereka kini berada didekat meja makan uyang terlihat berbeda di pandangan Baekhyun.

"K—kau benar – benar merencanakan ini semua untuk melamarku?" Baekhyun kembali dibuat kagum dan takjub atas semuanya. Seluruh dekorasi dan suasana yang ada di rumah Chanyeol saat ini membuat dirinya tak berada di rumah, seakan – akan Chanyeol membawanya pada restoran bintang lima dengan nuansa romantis seperti yang sering ia ketahui sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk melamar wanita.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke Paris, Roma atau London.. atau kemanapun tempat romantic yang kau inginkan sebagai tempat aku melamarmu sekarang, jadi.. aku membawanya untukmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan kenapa di dinding – dinding rumahnya juga terdapat beberapa sticker sebagai lambang tempat – tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Chelsea dengan lincah melangkah menuju alat pemutar musik untuk memutar lagu - lagu yang sudah disiapkan untuk mendukung suasana diantara mereka malam ini, lalu Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk pada kursi yang sudah dihias dengan rangkaian bunga.

Chanyeol melangkah berada disamping Chelsea menghadap pada Baekhyun yang mulai bingung melihat keduanya berdiri dengan begitu gugup.

"Baekhyunnie.." Chelsea yang berucap lebih dulu. "Terima kasih sudah sayang sama Chelsea selama ini, meskipun Chelsea nakal.. tapi Baekhyunnie masih sayang dan perhatian dengan Chelsea." Anak itu berucap dengan manis dan menangis setelahnya.

"Baekhyunnie.. Baekhyunnie mau kan jadi Mommy Chelsea? Chelsea janji jadi kakak yang baik, jadi _Princess _yang baik dan sayang sama Baekhyunnie sampai nanti."

"_Selamanya.." _Chanyeol mengoreksi dengan berbisik, Baekhyun yang sudah ikut menangis pun sempat tersenyum geli melihat Ayah dan anak itu.

"Oh.. selamanya.. Chelsea akan menyayangi Baekhyunnie selamanya!" anak itu kembali berucap dengan tersenyum lalu menghapus sisa – sisa air matanya.

"Baekhyunnie.. mau kan?" anak itu bertanya lagi, menatap penuh harapan pada sosok Baekhyun dihadapanya yang ternyata menangis cukup deras setelah mendengar ucapan anak itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, membuka lengannya sebagai isyarat ingin memeluk Chelsea yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lantas anak itu melangkah lebar menyambut pelukan dari Baekhyun. "Chelsea sayang Mommy.." ucap anak itu ketika Baekhyun semakin mendekapnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dan kedua pipinya,

"Mommy juga sayang dengan kakak.." tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah membuatnya suaranya menjadi lirih terisak.

Lalu tiba saatnya Chanyeol bergabung diantara mereka, tepat berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, menunjukkan satu tempat cincin berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang, berbeda dengan kotak – kotak cincin pada umumnya.

"A-aku sudah mengatakan ingin menikahimu sejak awal pertemuan kita, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun yang masih terisak karena Chelsea susah payah mengatur nafas dan juga isakan tangisnya, dan Chanyeol ikut mengusap pipi wajahnya guna menghapus jejak air mata di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku mengatakan hubungan kita bukan hanya hubungan sesaat yang hanya melibatkan nafsu adanya, tapi aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, hatimu, bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk Chelsea juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku karena pernah menyakiti hatimu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi atau bahkan memikirkan untuk berbuat demikian di lain hari."

"Maafkan aku juga…" Baekhyun membalas selagi Chanyeol terdiam sesaat memandangi wajah Baekhyun disana.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat, aku ingin dirimu ada dihidupku bukan hanya untuk diriku, tapi untuk Chelsea, untuk Baeboo.. aku menginginkan dirimu karena aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Byun Baekhyun, _marry me please." _Chanyeol tak mau lagi berbicara omong kosong yang mengulur waktu, dan saat itulah dirinya membuka kotak cincin yang memperlihatkan sebuah kunci rumah dengan nama _Mommy _tertera disana dan ada pula satu cincin berlapis emas putih dengan permata indahnya diatasnya yang bersinar indah ketika terpantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Kau adalah rumahku sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol ketika menunjukkan kunci rumah yang tertera nama _Mommy _ disana. "Kau rumah bagiku, Chelsea dan Baeboo.. kami memilikimu dan kau memiliki kami."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur meminta jari manis Baekhyun yang tentunya Baekhyun mengulurkannya tanpa berpikir panjang dan menunggu lama. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu di jari Baekhyun, terlihat pas dengan ukurannya dan semakin indah terlihat disana. Baekhyun juga menerima kunci rumah itu dan tersenyum melihat tulisan itu disana.

"Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu kalau kau pulang terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada tawa sebelum tangannya terulur menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk bisa ia cium.

Chelsea yang berada disana tak lantas menutup mata seperti sebelumnya, kali ini anak itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengabadikan momen itu guna menyebarkan berita pada Kakek – Neneknya dan juga para Om serta tantenya.

"Boleh kita makan sekarang? Aku lapar.." Baekhyun lebih dulu menyudahi ciuman bibirnya dengan Chanyeol dan setelahnya berbisik pada pria yang sudah sah akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tertawa mendengar hal itu, Chelsea pun ikut tersenyum lalu ikut merengek lapar mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Ketiganya kemudian berpindah pada meja makan, menikmati menu makan malam yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan dengan cukup special mengingat hari itu adalah permulaan bagi mereka sebagai keluarga baru.


	28. Baby Shower

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa acara pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dua minggu lagi. Pikirnya, setelah lamaran kemarin malam, dirinya dan Chanyeol akan membahas rencana pernikahan mereka selanjutnya dengan waktu cukup lama, mungkin satu atau dua bulan ke depan. tapi nyatanya tidak.

Chanyeol sudah merencanakkan semuanya dengan bantuan Irene, Seung-wan dan juga Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah, mereka akan menikah dua minggu lagi.

"...setelah kita sampai di New York, semua akan bisa diperiksa kembali, undangan sudah jadi dan kau hanya perlu memberikan nama – nama siapa yang akan diundang. Kalau untuk keluarga, Seung-wan dan juga Ibu sudah memberikan nama – namanya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menyimak pembicaraan antara Irene dan Chanyeol yang tengah berada di sofa ruang tengah, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya namun tetap mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Irene dan sesekali menanyakkan berita lainnya dari persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Tidak banyak sebenarnya, hanya perlu mengundang beberapa pemegang saham.."

"Baiklah." Irene kembali menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada _tab _di tangannya.

"Lalu, buat pengumuman di halaman website Perusahaan mengenai berita ini dan kunjunganku setelahnya."

Irene mengangguk lagi, "Semua cabang?"

"Hm, semua cabang. Dan pastikan Sehun tiba segera mungkin, ck! anak itu hanya sok rajin belajar."

Kali ini Irene tertawa namun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan pulang siang ini?" tanya Irene setelah pembicaraan serius mereka sudah selesai.

"Tentu saja.." jawabnya lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berada diseberangnya. "Siap untuk pulang?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Baekhyun, dan sesungguhnya wanita itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku akan menelepon Chelsea menanyakkan dimana ia berada saat ini." Irene pamit meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan yang cukup baik mengingat kedua pasangan disana harus berbicar empat mata karena topik yang dibahas cukup sensitive.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menutup laptopnya dan melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun sembari merangkul mesra wanita yang kini menyandang status sebagai calon istrinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat berpikir keras sedari tadi?" ucapnya sembari mencium kepala Baekhyun lalu mengusap perut buncitnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, bersandar manja pada tubuh Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan pria itu tepat diatas bagian perutnya.

"Hanya terlalu menyimak pembicaraanmu dengan Irene yang begitu semangat memikirkan mengenai pernikahan kita."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku sengaja mempercepat pernikahan kita supaya kau tidak merasa lelah nantinya.. usia kandunganmu akan menginjak delapan bulan nantinya.. harus banyak istirahat."

Baekhyun merutuki pemikiran sempitnya menganggap keputusan Chanyeol mempercepat pernikahannya adalah karena hal lain, kepentingan pribadi dan mungkin engga untuk menunjukkan kehamilan dirinya. Nyatanya calon suaminya hanya tak ingin dirinya merasa lelah pada saat tengah hamil tua.

"Jadi.." Baekhyun berbisik tepat didekat wajah Chanyeol untuk mencuri ciuman dari pria itu. "Kau memikirkan keadaan kami?" selesai ia berucap, belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam lumatan pelan diselingi dengan sebuah senyuman disan.

"Tentu saja.. _Baeboo _dan dirimu harus diutamakan saat ini." Balas Chanyeol seusai dirinya menyudahi ciuman bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis disana, kembali bersandar pada dada Chanyeol merasakan sifat penyayang pria itu yang kadar keromantisannya melebihi limit bayangannya. Dan bukan hanya Baekhyun yang berpikir demikian, nampaknya anak mereka yang berada didalam sana pun turut merasakan kasih sayang dari _Daddy-_nya dan ingin membalasnnya dengan tendangan – tendangan halus hingga tangan Chanyeol dapat merasakannya.

"_Baeboo _menyukaimu." Bisik Baekhyun sembari terus mengusap perutnya.

"Tentu saja.." suara bangganya terdengar lalu ia merubah kembali posisinya untuk berlutut di karpet lalu berbisik tepat di depan perut Baekhyun.

"_Baeboo.. _sayang.. bersabar sedikit lagi ya.. nanti Daddy akan berkunjung kalau dokter mengijinkan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum nakal yang setelahnya Baekhyun memukulnya dengan bantal hingga pria itu memekik kesakitan lalu tertawa.

"Mesum." Ucapnya kesal, tahu maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol mengarah pada pemikiran pria itu yang kotor karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mendapatkan ijin dari Baekhyun untuk menyentuh lebih jauh wanita itu. Artinya, tidak ada kegiatan bercinta yang terjadi diantara mereka sampai saat ini.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

"Daddy! Nanti Chelsea juga akan pakai gaun putih kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan goresan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Tentu saja! _Princess _Daddy harus terlihat cantik nanti." Berucap demikian lalu mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Pakai mahkota juga?"

"Eum."

"Membawa bunga - bunga?"

"Eum.." Chanyeol menjawab lagi, masih memangku Chelsea memeluk anak itu sembari mencium pipi – pipi gadis kecil itu terus menerus.

"Daddy.. nanti lebih cantik siapa, Mommy atau Chelsea?" pertanyaan anak itu mengundang perhatikan bukan hanya Chanyeol namun juga Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi mobil disebelahh Chanyeol.

"Euumm.." Chanyeol berpikir sesaat, masih memeluk Chelsea tapi memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang siap menungu jawaban darinya juga. Chanyeol tak mengucapkannya secara lantang, ia berbisik pada Chelsea hingga membuat putrinya terkikik geli lalu tersenyum puas.

"Ya.. apa jawabannya." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol tapi Chelsea menggelengkan kepala turut menarik lengan Daddy-nya untuk tak memberi tahu pada Baekhyun apa jawaban yang ia berikan pada Chelsea.

"Ih.. Mommy ingin tahu.." seruannya menggoda Baekhyun yang nampak sangat ingin tahu jawaban dari pernyataan yang ia ucapkan pada Chelsea.

"Mommy _kepo.._" Chelsea menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mencium pipi Ayahnya sebagai bayaran agar tak memberi tahu jawabannya.

"Kau harus memberikan bayarannya juga Mommy.." Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya.

"Ish.. awas ya." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chelsea lalu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah diantara mereka berdua.

Setelahnya mereka kembali menikmati perjalan pulang menuju New York dari dalam mobil, Chelsea terus berucap panjang lebar sembari melihat pemandangan jalanan yang Nampak cukup asing karena ini adalah kali pertama dirinya melakukan perjalanan darat dari Los Angeles menuju New York, jadi segala pemadangan yang asing dan juga hal apapun yang menarik perhatiannya akan ditanyakkan pada Ayahnya.

Terkadang anak itu juga mengajak bicara sosok adiknya yang masih berada didalam perut sang Mommy.

"_Baeboo.. _kakak dipangku Daddy dong.. nanti _Baeboo _kalau sudah besar juga bisa. Tapi kali ini kakak dulu."

Chanyeol menggeleng mendengarnya sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Nanti kalau adik sudah lahir kakak tidak boleh begitu." Chanyeol berucap pelan, masih penuh kasih sayang mengusap kepala putrinya.

_"Waeyo.."_

"Kakak adik harus saling menyayangi."

"Chelsea sayang sama adik." Sanggah Chelsea

Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat wajah polos Chelsea ditujukan padanya. "Iya kah?"

"Um.. Chelsea sayaaaaaanngg sama adik." Ucapnya meyakinkan lalu memeluk Chanyeol leher Ayahnya dan kembali memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Kalau kakak sayang.. tidak boleh seperti itu lagi, jangan menggoda adik, nanti dia sedih."

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nanti adik akan menangis kalau kakak seperti itu.."

"Eoh.." kali ini muka Chelsea merenggut sedih. "Kakak tidak mau adik sedih.."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Jadi jangan seperti itu lagi yaa, kakak harus saayaaaaangg sama adik." Ucapnya mengikuti nada bicar Chelsea tadi.

Chelsea mengangguk patuh, "Chelsea kan kakak yang baik.. jadi akan sayaaaaangg sama adik, iya kan Mommy?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusap pipi Chelsea lalu anak itu meminta untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun hanya untuk mencium perut buncit dimana _Baeboo _berada.

"_Baeboo.. kakak sayang Baeboo.." _bisiknya dengan suara lirih lalu mencium berulang kali perut itu.

Setelahnya Chelsea memilih untuk pada kursi dibelakang Daddy dan Mommynya lalu berbaring sembari memeluk bonekanya, Chanyeol sempat melirik untuk melihat mengapa Chelsea tak lagi menginginkan duduk bersamanya. Dan terlihat putri kecilnya nampak mulai mengantuk disana.

Baekhyun pun turut melihat seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, dan setelahnya mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, sampai Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut terlelap mengingat perjalann mereka akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk tiba di New York.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selama perjalanan itu, menikmati cemilan yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol, susu dan juga air mineral, lalu berdiam diri sembari memperhatikan pemandangan selama perjalanan sebelum mereka tiba di penginapan saat malam hari nantinya.

Chanyeol memang menyiapkan mobil _van _yang sering digunakkan untuk perjalanan jauh untuk kepulangan mereka ke New York mengingat kondisi kehamilannya saat ini, dan Baekhyun juga tak menolak mengingat dirinya belum pernah merasakan perjalanan darat sejauh ini.

Berjam – jam mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju cepat dan rasa bosan yang dirasakan karena hanya terpaku pada pemandangan dari jendela disampingnya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang nampak sudah tertidur dengan satu tangan yang diangkat sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

Ada pemandangan lebih indah yang bisa dilihat untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memindahkan posisi duduknya menyamping, memandangi calon suaminya yang nampak terlelap tidur dengan begitu nyaman. Tangannya tak tahan untuk tidak mengabadikan indahnya pemandangan disampinnya, lantas ia lekas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggunakkan fitur untuk mengambil gambar rupa Chanyeol dalam jumlah banyak. Ada senyuman kagum dan juga bahagia setelahnya hingga dirinya sadar kini Chanyeol tengah melihat ke arah kameranya dengan senyuman manis terbentuk diwajahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah enggan untuk mengambil gambar Chanyeol.

"Ish." Ia malah bergumam kesal lalu mengembalikan ponselnya disaku bajunya sementara Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak tidur hm." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam, lalu kembali diberikan kecupan dan usapan sayang.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mengerut kesal kini mulai menggeleng lalu bertingkah manja. "Aku tidak mengantuk.. aku bosan." Suaranya bahkan terdengar manja dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi calon istrinya dengan gemas hingga Baekhyun kembali berdecak kesal lalu memukul lengannya sebagai balasan.

"Tidur Baekhyun, perjalanan kita masih panjang." Chanyeol lalu mengusap pipi wajah Baekhyun lalu calon istrinya itu kembali pada _mode manja _dengannya.

"Masih lama?" tanyanya dengan suara seperti Chelsea yang tengah bertanya karena rasa ingin tahu.

"Masih 38 jam lagi.. ini pun masih sore, nanti kita akan berhenti di hotel saat makan malam dan tidur disana.."

"Tapi aku sudah lapar sekarang.." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah perutnya. "_Baeboo _lapar."

"_Baeboo_ lapar? Aku juga lapar.." tanya Chanyeol dan ucapnya dengan alisnya bergerak naik turun dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun sudah bisa memastikan maksud dari gerak gerik pria itu yang akan berujung pada pikiran kotor.

Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal, memukul lengan pria itu dengan tepukan lebih keras lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol hingga ia meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Banyak hal kejutan lainnya yang Baekhyun dapati ketika kakinya sudah menapak di kota New York, Kota yang tidak pernah tiduritu masih tetap ramai dengan kemacetan di setiap jalannya, hanya saja ada hal lain yang berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Pertama, apartemen miliknya tak lagi bisa ia tinggali karena Chanyeol telah mengajukan pembatalan kontrak sewa unitnya, barang – barangnya bahkan sudah dibawa pergi pindah ke unit apartemen Chanyeol tanpa meninggalkan satu barang pun disana. Entah kapan pria itu melakukan semuanya, hanya saja, mulai saat ini, Baekhyun sudah resmi tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Chelsea.

Kedua, ranjang milik Chanyeol tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Ranjang pria itu berukuran lebih besar yang sekiranya cukup untuk lima orang tidur disana. Ketiga, ada _baby box _yang sudah tersedia di kamar Chanyeol saat ini dan ketika Baekhyun menanyakkannya, pria itu menjawab dengan rasa malu disertai secarik senyuman bodoh ciri khasnya.

"I-ini hanya untuk sementara.." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, tangannya melingkar tepat diatas perut buncitnya sesekali mengusap menunjukkan kehadiran dirinya yang ingin disambut oleh anaknya disana.

"Sementara?" tanya Baekhyun padanya.

"Um, sementara.. aku sudah membeli apartemen yang lebih besar dari ini.. hanya belum siap untuk ditinggali, kau harus membantuku memilih apa saja yang harus disiapkan." Jawab pria itu dengan nada riang, mencium pipi calon istrinya berulang kali.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu tak mampu lagi untuk berkata apapun, dunianya akan benar – benar berubah setelah ia mengenal Chanyeol dan setelah ia menikahi pria itu, perubahan lebih besar akan terjadi untuk dunianya.

"Daddy! Daddy! _Halmeoni _sudah datang!" suara Chelsea terdengar dari arah luar kamar karena sedari tadi anak itu sibuk melihat – melihat pernak – pernik kebutuhan adik bayinya yang sudah dibeli oleh sang Daddy.

"Yaaa! Apa – apaan ini semua." Teriak Ibu Chanyeol ketika melihat tumpukkan box – box yang menyambutnya setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen puteranya.

"Ini semua untuk _Baeboo.." _Chelsea membantu menjawab lebih dulu karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kau membeli ini semua?!" tanya Ibunya sama seperti pertanyaan Irene dan Baekhyun sebelumnya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol pun juga sama, dengan senyuman bangga dan gerak tangan berbentuk L dibawah dagu wajahnya.

"YAAA! Memangnya kalian sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayi kalian?" Ibunya kembali bertanya sembari melihat – lihat isi box – box yang masih tertumpuk.

"Itu hanya kebutuhan dasarnya saja Bu, bisa digunakkan untuk bayi perempuan atau laki – laki nantinya." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa sementara dirinya menemani Ibu-nya melihat – lihat tumpukan box itu.

"Aisshh anak ini.." Ibunya kembali berkomentar memukul badan puteranya. "YA! Seharusnya kau tanya dulu apa jenis kelaminnya, lalu beli perlengkapannya.. masa kau tidak paham juga sih."

"Aish! Ibu, sudah diam." Chanyeol mendorong Ibunya untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun dibandingkan kembali ikut berkomentar mengenai barang – barang yang sudah dia beli.

"Baekhyunnie.. kapan jadwal periksamu lagi sayang.." tanya Ibunya yang sudah beralih pada calon menantunya.

"Seharusnya setelah acara pernikahan kami Bu.."

"Ya! Tidak bisa sebelumnya? Kita harus membuat _baby shower!_" Irene yang belum lama datang dan sibuk membawa beberapa majalah dan juga buku agenda berucap ikut dalam pembicaraan antar Baekhyun dan juga Ibu Chanyeol.

_"Baby Shower?" _tanya Baekhyun merasa aneh mendengar kata itu.

"Um, karena kau sudah hamil jadi tidak mungkin mengadakan _Bachelorette Party, _jadi kita adakan saja _Baby Shower.."_ penjelasan yang Irene katakana mengundang perhatian Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa itu _Baby Shower?" _tanya Irene pada keduanya dan mereka menggeleng bersama.

"Memandikan adik?" Chelsea-lah yang menjawab meskipun anak itu sesungguhnya tidak tahu arti sesungguhnya dan ungkapannya itu mengundang gelak tawa keempat orang dewasa didekatnya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sesaat lalu kembali melihat ke arah Irene dan Ibunya.

"A—apa itu memang biasa dilakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo waktu itu!" jawab Irene padanya.

"Aaah! _Baby Shower _itu!" kali ini suara Baekhyun sembari menepuk tangannya ketika ingat dia pernah membantu Kyungsoo melakukan acara yang disebut _Baby Shower. _"A-aku pernah membantu Kyungsoo waktu itu."

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti. "Lalu.. acara itu tentang apa?"

"Menyambut anakmu, bodoh!" ucap Ibunya kesal karena sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan ketiga orang disana.

Chelsea secara tiba – tiba berlari kecil mengambil satu toples yang tertera _'kata kasar denda $5'. _"Halmeoni harus bayar." Ucapnya menyerahkan toples itu pada neneknya.

Irene dan Baekhyun menahanya tawanya sementara Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ekspresi sang Ibu yang merasa bingung terlebih Chelsea meminta uang $5 secara langsung.

"Wuaaahh.. Daddymu mengajari hal yang sangat baik eoh.." ucap Ibunya sembari memasukkan uang lembaran untuk masuk ke dalam toples itu.

"Nah!" Irene mengalihkan lagi. "Jadi setelah kalian periksa apa jenis kelamin anakmu, kita akan mengadakan pesta yang sesuai, kalau anak kalian laki – laki, aku akan menyiapkan pesta seperti ini.." Irene memperlihatkan contoh dekorasi di ponselnya pada Chanyeol dan pria itu memperhatikan sembari terpukau melihatnya.

"Wuaaahh.. kalian akan berpesta seperti ini.."

"Daddy.. aku mau lihat." Bahkan Chelsea pun penasaran dibuatnya.

"Buatlah acara itu, dibandingkan kau mengundang penari - penari tanpa busana atau model pakaian dalam sembari menghabiskan minuman di Bar." Ucapan Ibu Chanyeol mengundang suara tawa kecil Irene dan Baekhyun dan juga pertanyaan besar bagi Chelsea yang mendengarnya.

"Model pakaian dalam? Daddy memangnya ada model pakaian dalam?" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari mengumpat didalam hati pada Ibunya yang sering berbicara tanpa berpikir ada anak kecil didekatnya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Selang beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol dan juga Chelsea untuk ikut berkunjung pada pemeriksaan kandungannya sebelum mereka bertiga akan melihat _venue _yang akan menjadi acara resepsi pernikahan. Chelsea berada di gendongan Chanyeol sejak mereka keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit dimana dokter kandungan itu bertugas hari itu.

Baekhyun melaporkan dirinya pada petugas rumah sakit yang berjaga mengenai kedatangan dirinya lalu selang beberapa detik setelahnya mereka diantarkan pada ruangan tunggu dimana dipenuhi oleh para wanita hamil lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol merasa kikuk setelahnya karena hanya dirinya pria satu – satunya yang ikut bergabung disana.

"Disini memang jarang ada pria yang ikut menunggu.." bisik Baekhyun pada calon suaminya.

"Daddy.. kalau adik bayinya perempuan.. berarti Chelsea punya teman sekamar?" Chelsea kemudian berucap menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eum.. kalau adiknya perempuan, kakak Chelsea punya teman sekamar.." Baekhyun menyahut lebih dulu lalu mencubit gemas pipi Chelsea. "Jadi ada dua _Princess.._" ucapnya lagi dengan jari tangannya yang menunjukkan angka dua.

Chelsea tersenyum gemas lalu memeluk Chanyeol sembari mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada sang Daddy yang mana itu adalah tingkahnya bila merasa begitu bahagia dan tak bisa terungkapkan.

"Kalau adiknya laki – laki.." kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang berucap. "Kakak Chelsea pasti bermain juga dengan adik kan?"

Chelsea mendengarkan, menatap wajah Mommynya lalu mendongak melihat pada wajah Daddynya yang juga tengah menunggu jawaban.

"Kakak harus bermain juga dengan adik kalau pun adik adalah laki – laki.. nanti kalau _Baeboo _sudah besar.. dia yang akan menjaga Chelsea."

"Chelsea bisa menjaga adik juga.." ucap Chelsea tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ayahnya.

"Saat adik masih kecil, Chelsea yang menjaga adik.. tapi saat adik sudah besar, dia akan seperti Daddy, adik pasti kuat, berani dan tampan seperti Daddy, jadi dia bisa menjaga kakak.."

Baekhyun sempat menatap malas saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol mengenai wujud tampan dari bayi yang dikandungnya kelak tapi kemudian ia melihat bagaimana wajah Chelsea yang berseri – seri kembali bersemangat menyambut calon adiknya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, Chelsea mau dua adik!" ucap anak itu yang membuat Chanyeol menahan gelak tawa lebarnya sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain tak ingin ikut bertanggung jawab memberikan kalimat balasan atas ucapan Chelsea.

"Tentu saja! Chelsea bisa punya 2 adik." Chanyeol yang memberikan jawaban itu dan Baekhyun yang merasa tak setuju tak langsung membantah, hanya jemarinya yang bergerak memberikan cubitan kuku – kuku tajamnya pada paha calon suaminya hingga Chanyeol merintih kesakitan dalam erangannya.

Perbincangan mereka harus terhenti ketika suster memanggil nama Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu ruangan dokter kandungan yang akan ia temui. Chanyeol ikut bergerak namun meninggalkan Chelsea di tempat duduk area ruang tunggu seorang diri dan untung saja putrinya itu menurut sembari bermain dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan suasana yang didapat ketika dirinya masuk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun beserta Dokter dengan _tagname _Daniel. Bukan karena Dokter yang memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun adalah seorang pria, Chanyeol tak sempat memikirkan rasa cemburu begitu menggebu meskipun tangan Dokter itu menyambut calon istrinya dengan penuh hangat.

Rasa cemburunya kalah karena kenangan yang kembali singgah di pemikirannya sesaat langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Ingatannya ketika berada di ruangan pemeriksaan ini mengingatkan bagaimana saat ia dan Yoora berada dulu kala. Ia pernah merasakan, menemani Yoora memeriksakan kandungannya dan juga bertanya panjang mengenai apa yang mereka harus lakukan untuk menjaga kandungan Yoora tetap sehat.

Dan perasaan Chanyeol terbawa begitu jauh larut dalam ingatan itu hingga tangan Baekhyun menariknya kembali.

"Heey.." calon isterinya menyadarkan dengan usapan lembut di pipi pria itu dan Chanyeol tergagap bingung setelahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." sahutnya meminta maaf dan Baekhyun tak mengerti untuk apa.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman manisnya. "Dokter Daniel akan memeriksaku sekarang, kau mau tetap berada disini?"

Chanyeol lekas mengangguk, melangkah untuk menyambut sosok Dokter pria itu, berjabat tangan sebagai perkenalan dan kemudian ia baru tersadar, kenapa Baekhyun harus mendapatkan Dokter pria untuk memeriksakan kandungannya?

Tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah dokter pria itu, Chanyeol memilih bungkam sembari menunggu dan memperhatikan gerak gerik dari Dokter Daniel saat menanyakkan beberapa hal kepada calon isterinya, saat Baekhyun diminta untuk berbaring pada ranjang pasien barulah ia sigap untuk beranjak bangun mendekat pada ranjang karena sudah saatnya ia melihat bagaimana kondisi anaknya didalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Ada harapan khusus mengenai jenis kelamin anak kalian?" suara Dokter itu terdengar memecah keheningan diselimuti rasa gugup dari dua orang dihadapannya yang hanya bertukar senyuman kaku. "Jenis kelamin anak kalian akan terlihat jelas di _USG 4D _ini.. keakuratannya lebih besar dibandingkan jenis _usg _lainnya, dan kalian bisa menyimpan videonya nanti."

"Huaa.." bukan suara Baekhyun yang menyahut lebih dulu ketika tampilan pada layar kecil didekat mereka memperlihatkan gambaran dari kondisi bayi mereka didalam kandungan Baekhyun. Chanyeollah yang lebih dulu terpukau dan mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Anak kalian dalam keadaan sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik, dia begitu aktif.." suara Dokter Daniel terdengar menjelaskan sembari mengarahkan salah satu alat yang ia pegang berputar – putar pada permukaan perut Baekhyun yang membuncit.

"Nah, dia aktif berenang disana.. kalian bisa melihatnya." Ucap Dokter itu lagi ketika menunjukkan gerakkan kaki dan tangan dari bayi pasangan itu.

Baekhyun tak berkedip melihat ke arah layar itu dengan tangannya yang meremas bagian kemeja Chanyeol karena jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan rasa bahagia, ia bahkan menahan keras agar tak menangis dihadapan Dokter dan calon suaminya. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan juga tak berkedip melihat bagaimana kondisi anaknya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium punggung tangan wanita itu berulang kali.

"Dan.. anak kalian laki – laki.."

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Hari – hari Baekhyun berikutnya berjalan tetap dikelilingi oleh ocehan dari Ibu mertuanya dan Irene, namun pada hari ini, apartemen Chanyeol didatangi oleh Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang beberapa hari yang lalu untuk ikut hadir pada acara _Baby Shower _yang mana telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan Irene.

"Aku yakin, perempuan." Ibu Chanyeol berucap lagi kembali mengingatkan topik pembicaraan jenis kelamin dari cucunya yang dikandung Baekhyun.

"Lelaki Bu.. bentuk perutnya sama seperti bentuk perutku saat mengandung Taeoh.." Kyungsoo menyanggah dan memberikan alasan dari hasil pemikirannya itu.

"Ya, Irene. Kau tidak mau memberi tahu kami?" kali ini Luhan melemparkan pertanyaan pada Irene yang mana menjadi satu – satunya wanita yang tahu mengenai informasi dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dibincangkan.

Irene lantas menggelengkan kepala dan membuat gerakkan mengunci mulutnya, ia sudah bertekad memegang janji pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun untuk tidak memberi tahu informasi apapun kepada siapapun termasuk kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan juga adik Baekhyun, Seungwan.

Demi 1 buah _Blackcard _atas nama dirinya, ia bertekad kuat dan teguh untuk itu.

"Kalau aku beri tahu, bukan acara _Baby Shower _namanya.." jawab wanita itu sembari terus tertuju pada ponsel di layarnya yang belum juga berhenti dalam genggaman tangannya dengan jemari tangan yang terus bergerak.

"Ya, _Baby Shower _itu kejutan yang kita buat untuk si Ibu hamil.. kenapa jadi dirahasiakan?" Kyungsoo yang menjadi satu – satunya wanita berpengalaman dalam acara seperti itu kembali menyanggah memberikan alasan kuat agar informasi mengenai jenis kelamin yang dikandung Baekhyun dapat diketahui oleh semuanya.

"Um, seharunya.. tapi dalam kasus acara Baekhyun, tidak demikian. Ini harus dirahasiakan." Irene kembali memberikan jawabannya yang terdengar begitu mutlak tak bisa digoyahkan oleh sanggahan apapun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mereka semua hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sembari menikmati cemilannya.

"_Fitting _baju hari ini hanya untuk Chelsea dan Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park kepada Baekhyun.

"Eum.." jawab Baekhyun dengan mulutnya penuh dengan potongan kue, dan semua yang ada disana menggeleng serta tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun dijadwalkan _Fitting _dua hari sebelum acara.. dia terlalu banyak makan." Irene berucap sinis lalu tersenyum mengejek Baekhyun disana.

"Tapi badanmu tidak terlihat gemuk Baek, hanya lebih berisi sedikit.." Kyungsoo menunjuk bagian lengan dan juga pip Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak yakin.. tapi aku sudah naik 5kg dibandingkan sebelumnya.."

"Berarti semua asupan makanan masuk untuk cucuku_.._" Nyonya Park kembali berucap dan kemudian mereka terdiam mendengar suara kunci pintu yang terdengar dan tentunya itu adalah perilaku si Tuan Rumah yang baru saja kembali.

"Mommy!" suara memekik Chelsea terdengar lebih dulu dengan derap lari dari langkahnya terdengar cepat memburu untuk bisa bertemu dengan Mommynya.

"Halmeoni! Aunty!" anak itu pun juga turut menyapa semua orang yang baru saja ia lihat berada di sekeliling Baekhyun.

"Kakak.. cuci tanganmu dulu ya.." Baekhyun mengingatkan ketika Chelsea sudah akan memeluknya lalu tanpa ada sanggahan Chelsea mengangguk menurut, kembali berlari untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ya, kenapa kalian semua disini." Suara Chanyeol terdengar setelahnya dan Baekhyun lantas menoleh dengan senyuman lebar, pandangannya tak teralihkan pada hal lainnya kecuali memandang calon suaminya yang tengah sibuk meletakkan beberapa kantung belanja dan juga ikut mencuci tangannya bersama sang putri.

"Ya, kami ini tamu istimewa!" Luhan mengomentari lebih dulu.

"Kalian sudah aku pesankan hotel yang lebih nyaman.. kenapa senang sekali berkumpul di tempatku sih." Chanyeol menjawab lagi, langkahnya menyusul pada sosok calon istrinya yang masih memperhatikan, senyuman manisnya bahkan masih bertahan terpatri di wajah Baekhyun.

"Hei.." sapa Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan penuh sayang membuat semua yang ada disana memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas dan memilih kesibukkan yang lainnya.

"Daddy jangan cium Mommy!" hanya Chelsea yang berani menghentikkan apa yang ingin dilakukan Chanyel pada Baekhyun saat itu, putri kecilnya ikut bergabung dan lebih dulu mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan berjinjit dari arah samping sofa lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat. Seakan – akan mereka sudah tak bertemu begitu lama, meskipun nyatanya mereka hanya berpisah dalam hitungan jam.

"_Wle.._ Chelsea duluan." Mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu, semua yang ada disana tertawa keras lalu mengejek Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa dikalahkan oleh anaknya.

Suasana apartemen Chanyeol kembali lebih ramai dibandingkan sebelumnya, kini Chelsea menjadi satu – satunya yang bersuara menceritakan pengalamannya melihat banyak gaun – gaun cantik yang akan dipakainya saat acara pernikahan Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

"Gaun Chelsea cantiiikkkk sekali, seperti _Cinderella!" _pekik Chelsea dengan suara riangnya.

"Tentu saja.. Chelsea kan sudah cantik.. jadi semakin cantik nantinya." Ibu Chanyeol yang berada disamping Chelsea mengusap kepala anak itu lalu mencium.

"Chelsea tidak sabar Mom.." kali ini Chelsea berucap pada Baekhyun yang juga ada disampingnya.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sayang.."

"Lima hari itu kan lama.." Chelsea menjawab lagi ucapan Daddynya yang mengingatkan saat dimana ia akan memakai gaun yang baru saja mereka lihat. "Ya kan Mom.." lagi – lagi Chelsea menghadap pada Baekhyun dan bersandar manja sembari memeluk perut Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan lembut lalu berbisik. "_Adik tidur ya?" _bisiknya begitu pelan dan hanya Baekhyun yang tahu apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh Chelsea.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu..." ucap Ibu Chanyeol pada putranya setelah memperhatikan Chelsea begitu sayang terhadap adiknya yang masih di kandungan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Kakaknya bahkan lebih semangat ikut berbelanja memilih barang – barang untuk _Baeboo.. _"

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Irene ikut tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol dan tetap memperhatikan Chelsea yang tengah begitu asyik berbincang dengan Baekhyun ketika merasakn gerakkan tendangan dari _Baeboo._

"Adik suka bermain.." anak itu berucap gemas dengan tangan yang tergerak meremas karena tak dapat melampiaskan secara langsung.

"_Baeboo _suka mendengar suara kakak.." ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium pipi Chelsea karena dirinya juga begitu gemas melihat gadis itu benar – benar menyayangi dirinya dan juga sosok adiknya.

"_Aunty _Kyungie! Adik Chelsea laki – laki, kata Daddy nanti kalau sudah besar bisa bermain dengan Taeoh..Daddy tadi membeli bola – bola seperti punya Taeoh.

Chanyeol melotot seketika dan kemudian menunduk pasrah di ceruk leher Baekhyun ketika mendengar Chelsea secara tak sengaja memberikan jawaban yang mana sedari tadi sudah dinantikkan oleh semua yang berkumpul disana.

"Kata Daddy, nanti adik tampan seperti Daddy." Ucap Chelsea lagi, menerangkan lebih jelas dan kelima wanita dewasa disekitar Chanyeol saling melempar senyuman dan ucapan memuja untuk Chelsea, mengatakan gadis kecil itu sangat pintar.

* * *

_**Baby Shower**_

* * *

Yang ada di bayangan Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar akan diadakan acara _Baby Shower _untuk menyambut bayinya, ia membayangkan pesta kecil sederhana yang pernah diadakan oleh Kyungsoo kala itu, hanya dihadiri beberapa teman dekat dan juga rekanan dan dekorasi yang cukup simple namun terlihat berkesan. Itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya.

Acara _Baby Shower _miliknya diadakan di sebuah restoran berkelas yang sudah disewa Chanyeol dalam beberapa jam kedepan, dekorasinya nampak sangat indah dan mewah seperti saat Chanyeol melamarnya beberapa waktu lalu namun kali ini dipenuhi dengan warna putih dan biru, melambangkan putranya yang akan lahir nantinya. Bunga – bunga berwarna senada dan juga hiasan balon serta boneka beruang nampak ada di sudut – sudut restoran tersebut, bahkan kue – kue yang disajikan pun terlihat menyelaraskan dengan tema acaranya.

Keterkejutan Baekhyun kembali bertambah ketika ia melihat keluarga Chanyeol telah lengkap berkumpul disana. Adiknya yang sering dibicarakan tengah menempuh pendidikan di London bahkan terlihat bersama Luhan dan berbincang – bincang dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Ayah Chanyeol pun sudah terlihat berada disana bersama Ibu Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua Irene bahkan turut hadir. Dan bukan hanya bagian dari Keluarga Chanyeol yang hadir di acaranya, Ayahnya serta Seungwan ikut bergabung saling berbincang – bincang satu sama lain, Chelsea bahkan terlihat cukup nyaman berada di dekat Jennifer yang bahkan Baekhyun belum perkenalkan melalui foto di hari – hari seblumnya.

Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya dan juga putranya begitu disambut dengan kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol menyadarkannya dengan menggenggam tangannya, mengalungkan pada lengan pria itu dan menemani langkahnya untuk masuk bertemu dengan semua anggota keluarga yang sudah berkumpul, melanjutkan acaranya.

Acara yang tak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan bisa terjadi di hidupnya.

Sepanjang acara yang lebih terlihat seperti makan siang keluarga berlangsung cukup hangat dan membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri khusunya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap berada disampingnya baik ketika mereka berkeliling untuk melihat satu per satu hadiah yang disiapkan oleh anggota keluarga, atau pun hadiah yang Chanyeol kembali belikan untuk _Baeboo._

"Kau sudah membeli banyak barang Park Chanyeol.." bisik Baekhyun dengan pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada tumpukan kotak – kotak hadiah yang memenuhi sudut restoran tempat mereka berada.

"Aku hanya membeli tambahan dua barang.." sahut calon suaminya itu dengan senyuman bodoh yang sejujurnya amat dibenci oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu kembali meminta Chanyel membawanya untuk mengambil beberapa kue – kue yang tersaji yang ingin ia cicipi lalu duduk kembali pada kursinya

"A-a-a—aku mengundang Ibumu.." ucapan Chanyeol terdengar berbisik namun rasa gugup jelas tersirat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta Seungwan yang menyampaikan undangan pernikahan kita.." Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih. "Bagaimanapun dia Ibumu, sudah seharusnya dia hadir di pernikahan kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk dicium olehnya.

"Tidak apa.. aku juga ingin mengirimkan undangan.. ta-tapi aku masih takut.."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam sesaat sembari mengalihkan pandangan mata pada sekelilingnya melihat suasana acara mereka.

"Kau pintar membuat acara.." Baekhyun memberikan pujian, guna mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Ibunya, ia tak ingin membicarkan lebih panjang mengenai hal itu. "Luhan mengatakan kau bukan tipe pria yang romantis.. tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah pria romantis.."

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol sempat mencibir dan mengumpati Luhan namun tertawa kecil setelah Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Kenapa masih membahas itu sih.." sahut Chanyeol dengan nada malas, ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun menggodanya dengan membawa – bawa masalah masa lalunya.

"Ish, aku kan berkata jujur.. Luhan mengatakan kau bukan pria romantis.. tapi selama ini kau selalu memperlakukan aku begitu romantis.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya, "Karena kau wanita yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku.. hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menggila terbakar karena cinta dan juga menangis karena patah hati."

Baekhyun memberikan balasan bukan dengan ucapannya, melainkan ia lalu menarik wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian mencium bibir pria itu dan mereka larut menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir yang begitu terasa memabukkan.


	29. Wedding Day

Acara pertemuan dua keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali berlanjut meskipun acara _Baby Shower _yang dilaksanakan hari itu sudah selesai. Atas usulan Irene dan juga Seungwan, dua keluarga besar itu melanjutkan acara pada sebuah lounge di hotel untuk bicara lebih santai dan juga saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, baik Ayah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun turut antusias dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sembari bermain poker, ditemani oleh Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, Eric, Seungwan dan juga Irene.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap duduk disamping Baekhyun bersama dengan Chelsea dan juga Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Taeoh di dekapannya.

Ibu Chanyeol dan istri Ayah Baekhyun duduk bersama dan terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya.. mereka semua sangat menikmati acara pesta lajang ini.." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun yang menyandar manja pada badannya sembari menikmati satu mangkuk es krim.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyodorkan satu sendok es krim pada mulut Chanyeol yang lantas diterima oleh calon suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka?" calon istrinya melempar pertanyaan padanya.

Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala menolak ide itu. "Kau tidak akan tidur denganku malam ini.. kita harus berpisah.. 13 jam lamanya.." Ia bahkan rela menghitung angka – angka pada jam _Rolex-nya_ demi memeriksa berapa lama ia akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun mengingat wanita itu akan tidur di hotel bersama dengan Seungwan malam ini.

"Jadi aku harus memuaskan diri untuk memeluk dan menciumi pipimu sekarang." Lanjut ucapannya sembari menciumi satu wajah Baekhyun dengan berbagai kecupan dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena itu dan kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk badan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu pasti kau menginginkan Pesta Lajang seperti pria lainnya.."

Kali ini Chanyeol menggeleng setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bohong.." jawab Baekhyun kembali. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang masa lalumu.. sudah pasti kau menginginkan Pesta Lajang dipenuhi dengan wanita – wanita.." jemari tangan Baekhyun mulai bermain menyentuh badan Chanyeol, berkelana dibalik kemeja pria itu menyentuh bagian otot perut pria itu hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesis menahan desahannya dengan mencium kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya.

"Menyentuhmu.. lalu menggodamu.."

"Baekhyunniee.." Chanyeol menggeram menahan tangan Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih jauh sementara wanita yang menjadi pelakunya terkikik geli lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dan sesudahnya kembali menikmati es krimnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau senang ya menyiksaku?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu menempelkan sedikit cairan es krim pada wajah wanita itu hingga Baekhyun mengeluh kesal.

"Aiisshh.. aku kan hanya bercanda.." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terkena es krim pada kemeja Chanyeol lalu memukul pria itu hingga mengaduh kesakitan. "Baeboo yang minta.. mau apa kau!"

Chanyeol menggeleng tak bisa menjawab bila Baekhyun sudah membawa nama Baeboo atas semua perbuatannya yang begitu menyiksa bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau melupakan siksaan yang sudah aku dapatkan sejak enam bulan lalu dan masih harus aku jalani setelah Baeboo lahir.." suara Chanyeol kini terdengar lesu, dagu wajahnya ia sandarkan pada bahu Baekhyun, memperhatikan wanita itu yang menikmati suapan demi suapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu.." tangan Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk kosong dan juga sendok makannya denga kasar lalu bersikap duduk tegak menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang kembali bingung dengan tatapan mata sinis calon isterinya.

"Wa—waeyo?"

"Maksudmu.. Baeboo hanya penyiksaan buatmu?!" pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak disanggah oleh Chanyeol.

"An—aniyaa! Maksudku bukan untuk Baeboo.. ta—tapi—"

"Jahat." Satu kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan disertai pukulan – pukulan keras pada badan Chanyeol cukup menyita perhatian anggota keluarga lainnya. Putri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bermain dengan bayi Taeoh bahkan lekas berlari menuju tempat dimana Daddy dan Mommynya berada.

"Daddy... Mommy.." anak itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih dulu untuk menahan agar tangan wanita yang akan menjadi Mommy dalam hitungan jam ke depan tak lagi melayang memukuli badan Daddynya.

"Daddy.." Chelsea lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang menutupi wajahnya lalu mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah cemberut kesal.

"Mommy.." Chelsea menarik – narik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. "Mommy.. Daddy sakit.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar putrinya membela dirinya sementara Baekhyun tetap memasang wajah kesal padanya.

"Mommy.." rajuk anak itu lagi meminta Baekhyun sepenuhnya memperhatikan sosok Ayahnya yang tengah berpura – pura kesakitan.

"Daddymu hanya berpura – pura Chels." Meskipun masih dengan nada penuh kekesalan, akhirnya Baekhyun melunak, duduk pada pangkuan Chanyeol lalu mengusapkan tangannya pada wajah pria itu dengan lembut, lalu menciumi bagian tangan dimana ia hadiahin dengan pukulan – pukulan sebelumnya.

"Mommy.. cium disini.." Chelsea menunjuk bagian kening Chanyeol dan terkikik setelahnya melihat Baekhyun memberikan ciuman namun ditutupi dengan lengannnya. Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya pun hanya bisa menikmati wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya ditunjuk – tunjuk lalu diusapk atau pun diberikan kecupan dari Baekhyun dan juga putrinya.

Mendengar suara gelak tawa Chelsea turut menular baginya dan tersenyum membiarkan kedua orang yang ia sayangi begitu bahagia didekatnya.

Tingkah keluarga kecil itu menarik perhatian bukan hanya bagi para anggota keluarga mereka yang melihat dari jarak yang lumayan jauh namun juga beberapa pengunjung yang berlalu lalang dan dapat melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol kembali ke Apartemennya bersama dengan Chelsea malam itu. Perintah dari Ibu Chanyeol mengharuskan Chanyeol tidur berpisah dengan Baekhyun demi mengikuti tradisi lama bagi setiap pasangan yang akan menikah. Dan mau tak mau, Chanyeol harus mengikutinya.

"Sudah sikat gigi?" tanya Chanyeol pada putrinya yang sudah terlihat bersiap untuk tidur dengan piyama berwarna merah muda, memeluk boneka berwarna putih—boneka yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun saat di LA.

"Sudah bersih dan wangi!" sahut Chelsea sembari menunjukkan deretan gigi depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghampiri ranjang dimana Chelsea berbaring saat ini. Merapikan selimut tebal untuk menutupi keseluruhan bagian tubuhnya, merapikan helai rambut yang terlihat berantakkan.

"Tidur yaa.." ucapnya sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat malam di kening putrinya. Sementara Chelsea dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan ikut memberikan ciuman di pipi Ayahnya.

"Daddy juga harus tidur.. jangan merindukkan Mommy.." ucap anak itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Pasti Mommy yang merindukkan Daddy malam ini." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Chelsea menggeleng lalu memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk berpura – pura tidur dibandingkan melihat rasa kepercayaan diri dari Ayahnya yang diluar batas.

Chanyeol tak lantas pergi keluar dari kamar Chelsea setelahnya, ia tetap duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan anak itu yang mengusap – usap bonekanya dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk bisa terlelap di dunia mimpinya. Terkadang pandangan matanya memperhatikan seisi kamar putrinya, memperhatikan beberapa foto yang terpajang disana mewakili pertumbuhan anak itu.

Dan Chanyeol masih tak menyangka diriyna mampu berada sampai saat ini, menyayangi anak itu sedari lahir dan membuatnya menjadi putri kecil kesayangannya yang begitu pintar dan menggemaskan.

"Daddy.." lamunan Chanyeol mengenai Chelsea terbuyarkan karena suara kecil dari gadis itu. Chelsea terlihat melirik ke arah Chanyeol dibalik pelukan bonekanya.

"Hm.. kenapa sayang?"

Chelsea menggeleng, menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan hangat Ayahnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Daddy.. nanti kalau adik sudah lahir.. Daddy tetap sayang sama Chelsea kan?"

Chanyeol tersentak namun tersenyum kecil setelahnya, ia memang sempat meragukan melihat Chelsea begitu bersemangat menunggu kehadiran adiknya tanpa ada rasa khawatir karena anak itu terlihat biasa saja. Tapi memang sejatinya setiap sosok kakak pasti akan mempertanyakkan bagaimana kasih sayang dari orang tuanya akan terbagi bila ada kehadiran satu anggota baru di keluarga itu.

Chanyeol memilih untuk ikut bergabung bersama putrinya dibalik selimut, memeluk badan anak itu dengan usapan sayang dan tepukan lembut seperti yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Chelsea tertidur ketika anak masih balita.

"Rasa sayang Daddy tidak berubah sayang, Chelsea kan _Princess _Daddy.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium pucuk kepala anak itu berulang kali. "Selamanya tetap menjadi _Princess _Daddy, iya kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk, memeluk tubuh Ayahnya lebih erat.

"Daddy pasti sayang sama Chelsea, Mommy pun demikian.. begitu pun dengan _Baeboo.. _kita bertiga juga harus menyayangi adik.. iya kan?"

"Kalau adik tidak nakal.. Chelsea pasti sayang.."

Kali ini Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah mendengarnya.

"Adik pasti nakal.."

"Eoh.." suara Chelsea terdengar lesu tak bersemangat.

"Adik pasti nakal, dia akan suka bermain dengan kakak, menjahili kakaknya, merebut boneka kakak.."

"Seperti Taeoh?"

"Um, seperti Taeoh.."

Chelsea mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. "Tapi dia lucu, kalau menangis pipinya merah.."

Chanyeol lagi – lagi tersenyum. "Adik juga pasti seperti itu.. nakal tapi menggemaskan. Tapi tetap harus disayang.."

"Chelsea akan tetap sayang kalau pun adik nakal.."

Chanyeol menggangguk. "Daddy tahu.." lagi ia memberikan ciuman singkat di kening putrinya dan tetap menepuk – nepuk punggung anak itu guna membuatnya tertidur.

* * *

**WEDDING DAY**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap penuh perasaan takjub melihat bayangan dirinya pada cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia masih tak menyangka diriya sungguh – sungguh akan mengenakkan gaun pernikahan di acara pernikahannya sendiri. Ucapannya untuk tak pernah ingin menikah jelas ditolak oleh garis takdir dari Tuhan.

Garis senyuman di wajahnya terbentuk ketika matanya tertuju pada bagian perutnya yang jelas terlihat, hari ini bukan hanya sekedar hari pernikahan bagi dirinya dan juga Chanyeol, melainkan hari dimana dimulainya kehidupan keluarganya kelak.

Memikirkan hal itu lantas Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari dimana letak tasnya guna mencari ponselnya.

Baekhyun mencari satu nama yang sejak semalam ia pikirkan dan juga menimban kembali kata – kata yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan meskipun hanya sapaan singkat.

_Mama_

Tanpa menunggu lama, jemarinya menekan tombo panggilan, mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinga. Menunggu ada suara yang menjawab panggilannya.

Dering keempat sudah berbunyi dan panggilannya terputus begitu saja karena tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat lalu memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, dan panggilannya kembali tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kembali ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan menggigit bibirnya sembari mempertimbangkan kembali perlukah ia menelepn untuk ketiga kalinya atau tidak. Langkahnya ikut tergerak kesana kemari, memainkan ponselnya pada telapak tangannya dan ketika dirinya mendapatkan ide lainnya, jemarinya kembali mencari kontak nomor yang akan ia hubungi.

Kali ini panggilannya tertuju pada nomor telepon rumahnya.

Kembali menunggu dengan cemas diawalnya namun ketika dering panggilannya terdengar diangkat, senyumnya kembali terlihat diwajahnya.

_"Halo.."_

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya seketika diikuti dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Suara Ibunya terdengar menganggkat panggilannya.

_"Haloo?"_

"H—halo.. _Mom.." _suara Baekhyun terdengar ragu – ragu mulai menyapa. "A-aku mohon jangan tutup teleponnya." Lalu ia bersuara cepat untuk memohon panggilannya tidak diputus sepihak oleh Ibunya.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberi tahu beberapa hal.." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah menimang kemungkinan besar Ibunya tidak akan menjawab dan memberikan sahutan dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hari ini hari pernikahanku.. Seungwan dan Eric ada disini.. Ayah pun juga hadir.. A-aku pikir Ibu mungkin akan datang.. Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan undangan dan juga tiket penerbangannya.."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk terdiam sesaat menunggu apakah ada sahutan dari Ibunya atau tidak, tapi setelah selang beberapa detik setelahnya, tidak ada sahutan sedikit pun dari suara Ibunya diseberang sana.

"A—aku akan tinggal di New York sampai beberapa tahun kedepan.. mungkin kami akan kembali ke Korea tiga tahun kemudian.. kalau Ibu akan berkunjung, kabari aku.. aku akan menyiapkan tiket dan beberapa hal lainnya.."

"Dokter memperkirakan bulan depan adalah waktu kelahiranku.. mungkin Ibu bisa datang.."

"Aaahh—itu kalau Ibu tidak sibuk.."

Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan menahan diri tidak terdengar terlalu memaksa atau pun memohon dengan sangat jelas.

"Maafkan aku Bu.. kalau aku mengecewakanmu karena seperti ini. Aku mencintai Chanyeol.. begitu pun dengan dia.. apapun yang terjadi nantinya aku akan mempertahankan cinta kami.. a—a—aku harap Ibu bisa menerima hal itu, Ibu mau merestui pernikahanku kan?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan menunggu sahutan atau apapun yang akan dikatakan Ibunya mengenai rentetan kalimat yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Ibunya bukan hanya tetap bungkam tapi lantas memutuskan panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil meskipun sejujurnya ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga tak ingin membiarkan genangan air matanya membasahi pipinya dan merusak tatanan riasan diwajahnya. Dirinya kembali tergeletak lemah bersandar pada sofa diruangan tunggunya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum tiba waktunya untuk berjalan menuju altar pernikahan.

"Baekhyunnieee!" suara riang Kyungsoo dan Seungwan terdengar dan tak lama kedua orang itu masuk bergabung bersamanya di ruangan tunggu.

"Ya! Kau menangis?" Seungwan lantas khwatir melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah serta kedua matanya yang terlihat seperti sehabis menangis, Baehyun menyanggahnya dengan menggeleng.

"A—aku mengantuk." Jawabnya berbohong, ucapannya terlihat mudah dipercaya oleh adiknya dan juga Kyungsoo yang kemudian mulai mengomeli dirinya karena memang semalam ia sulit untuk tidur.

"Kau benar – benar gugup ya." Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Baekhyun, memberikan tisu padanya dan membenarkan letak kain _tulle _serta mahkota bunga – bunga yang ada di kepalanya. "Chanyeol dan Chelsea sudah datang.." Kyungsoo berbisik lagi memberikan informasi yang cukup penting.

"Chelsea sangat lucu, ya.. Baekhyunnie.. lihat ini." Seungwan memberikan ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto Chelsea, anak itu menggunakkan gaun putih dan juga mahkota bunga seperti dirinya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Princess.." _Baekhyun mengusakkan jarinya di layar berujar kegemasannya melihat anak itu.

"Dia cukup menyita perhatian di luar sana.." Kyungsoo kembali menceritakan.

"Tidak ada foto Chanyeol?" lalu Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan kedua orang itu berdecak kesal.

"Ya! Kau akan menemuinya kurang dari lima menit lagi! Tidak sabaran sekali." Kyungsoo mengomel seorang diri sementara Baekhyuni dan Seungwan terkikik geli.

"Yaaa~ kan wajar aku menanyakkan calon suamiku.." nada merengek manja Baekhyun terdengar dan Kyungsoo menggeleng malas.

Tak lama setelah obrolan itu, Ayah Baekhyun turut bergabung guna menjemput putrinya menuju altar pernikahan. Seungwan dan Kyungsoo memilih menunggu di luar untuk memberikan waktu bagi Ayah dan anak itu berbicara sebentar.

"Wuah.. kau terlihat cantik, mirip Ibumu.." Ayahnya memuja dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah sang Ayah yang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis melihat dirinya. Seingat Baekhyun saat pernikahan Seungwan, Ayahnya terlihat biasa saja menemani adiknya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Ayahnya, meminta sebuah pelukan yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lakukan semenjak perceraian Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Terima kasih sudah mendampingiku.." mendengar ucapan itu, Ayah Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau putriku.. putri sulungku, sudah pasti akan aku damping dan lindungi selamanya." Sembari menahan diri untuk tak menangis, Ayah Baekhyun turut mengusap putrinya dan juga mengusap lembut pipi putrinya.

"Kalau suamimu melupakan janjinya, akan Ayah pastikan dia menyesal berurusan dengan putriku." Ucapan itu membuat keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya Seungwan memberikan instruksi sudah saatnya Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar.

"_Shall we?" _tangan sang Ayah terulur untuk membimbing Baekhyun, melangkah menuju altar, menghantarkan pada kehidupan putrinya dengan pria yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan dari ruang tunggu hingga pada pintu _Ballroom _yang akan menjadi tempat pemberkatannya, Baekhyun merasakan gugup begitu menggila, debaran jantungnya bahkan tak bisa ia kendalikan dan tetap berdebar begitu cepat. Bahkan keadaan bayi yang dikandungnya pun juga ikut bergerak begitu aktif seakan – akan ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya dan hal itu semakin membuat dirinya gelisah.

"Mommy.." suara Chelsea menyambutnya tepat didepan pintu yang masih tertutup. Gadis kecilnya benar – benar terlihat cantik dan itu mengingatkan dirinya pada foto mendiang Yoora yang sempat ia lihat ketika tinggal di rumah keluarga Chanyeol.

"_Baeboo.. _semalam kita tidak tidur bersama.. kakak rindu."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Ayahnya kembali tersenyum bersama mendengar ucapan Chelsea yang lekas menyapa didepan perutnya untuk menyapa adiknya.

"Nona Byun.. pintu akan segera dibuka." Salah satu petugas acara pernikahannya memberikan isyarat dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa gugup yang lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tangannya yang terkait pada lengan sang Ayah bahkan tergerak meremas kencang kemeja yang dikenakkan, membuat Ayahnya menoleh padanya.

_"Gwaenchanh-a.."_

Baekhyun mengangguk atas ucapan Ayahnya yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang, lantas ia ikut tersenyum mengikuti Ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya.

Irene, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan yang bertugas menjadi pengiringnya mulai melangkah masuk menuju ruangan begitu pintu _Ballroom _dibuka, setelahnya Chelsea ikut melangkah dibelakang iringan mereka, menebarkan kelopak – kelopak bunga dengan gerakkan tarian _ballet _yang sudah dilatih selama beberapa waktu belakangan.

Para undangan yang hadir terlihat tersenyum lebar dan ikut mengabadikan penampilannya.

Ketika Chelsea sudah tiba di ujung altar bersama dengan Daddynya, barulah Baekhyun kembali menyadari sudah saatnya ia ikut melangkah berjalan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo.. calon suamimu sudah menunggu." Bisikannya Ayahnya ia angguki diikuti dengan gerakan langkah kakinya yang seirama dengan langkah Ayahnya seperti saat mereka melakukan _gladi bersih _bersama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yang membedakan adalah suasana haru dan menegangkan yang lebih dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Bukan karena tatapan terpukau dari para undangan yang didominasi oleh undangan dari tamu – tamu Chanyeol, melainkan keinginan dirinya yang ingin cepat tiba dihadapan Chanyeol saat ini. Tatapan mata Baekhyun jelas terlihat terpusat disana, menatap Chanyeol dalam diam dengan senyuman yang tertarik hanya karena Chanyeol ikut tersenyum memandang ke arahnya.

Dirinya kembali mengingat awal mula pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, pertemuannya di Noir Bar, bagaimana pria itu menyapanya, mengajaknya berbicara meskipun pada akhirnya ia acuhkan, bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Chelsea pertama kalinya, senyum merekah anak itu. Semua ingatan itu kembali masuk dalam ingatan Baekhyun mengiringi perjalanan langkahnya.

Dirinya bahkan sempat tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana kencan pertama mereka, kejadian lucu di setiap makan malam mereka hingga kejadian dimana dirinya meninggalkan Chanyeol, membuat mereka berdua saling hancur diwaktu yang sama dan berusaha kembali merajut kisah cinta mereka dan kini keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, saling memandang dengan senyuman yang bahkan tak bisa luput meskipun pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka sudah berada disana.

_"Hyung.." _Sehun akhirnya berbisik disamping Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun membuat keduanya teralihkan dan kemudian tersadar bahwa sedari tadi semua yang hadir terkikik melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian bisa saling memandang satu sama lain sepuasnya setelah pemberkatan ini." Pendeta yang memimpin berceloteh dan membuat semua undangan kembali tertawa.

Chanyeol pun tak kuasa untuk menjawil hidung Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu menggeleng lalu menutupi wajahnya.

"Baik, para hadirin sekalian—"

Baik Baehyun maupun Chanyeol tak lagi ingat kata pembuka apa yang diucapkan oleh Pendeta itu hingga seterusnya, ucapan janji pernikahan keduanya bahkan tak dapat diingat dengan jelas oleh keduanya. Chanyeol begitu terbuai dan hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun saat itu, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengalihkan sedikit pun pusat perhatiannya pada siapapun, hingga akhirnya saat mereka sudah diresmikan dan Pendeta mengijinkan keduanya untuk saling berciuman sebagai tanda resmi pernikahan mereka, jelas terlihat keduanya tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk itu.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Malam seusai acara pernikahan keduanya, Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun dan juga Chelsea menikmati malam di hotel yang sama dimana kedua keluarganya menginap. Pikirnya, menghabiskan dua sampai tiga hari di hotel cukup untuk menenangkan istrinya itu yang sudah terlihat begitu lelah mengingat hampir 6 jam lamanya sudah mereka habiskan dari persiapan dan juga untuk acara pemberkatan serta resepsinya.

Chanyeol bahkan membiarkan Baekhyun sedari tadi bersandar didadanya meskipun wanita itu tengah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan sembari memakan potongan _cheesecake _yang ia pesan.

"Daddy.. Daddy.. Daddy.." Chelsea memanggil namanya berulang kali sembari berlari kecil setelah anak itu bermain dengan Sehun dan juga Taeoh.

"Eumm.. kenapa sayang.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan anak itu lantas mencari posisi untuk bisa duduk di pangkuannya Ayahnya.

"Daddy.." lagi Chelsea bersuara kemudian berbisik disamping wajah Chanyeol yang mana setelahnya membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk mengumpat, lalu melemparkan pandangan kekesalan pada Sehun dan juga Jongin yang berada berjarak darinya. Kedua adiknya itu tampak menunggu tanggapan darinya lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Benar kan Dad?" tanya puterinya, kali ini tidak berbisik.

"Aniyaa... jangan dengarkan Sehunnie.. dia gila." Chanyeol berucap kesal.

"Ish, Daddy bicara kasar."

Chanyeol sempat tidak peduli dengan ucapannya karena terlanjut merasa kesal oleh tingkah dua adiknya yang terkadang begitu menyebalkan.

"Waeyo.." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, mengusap paha Chanyeol lalu beralih memandangi pria itu yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Mommy.. tadi Sehunnie bilang.." Chelsea kini berpindah, bergelayut pada leher Baekhyun meskipun tumpuan badannya sepenuhnya berada pada pangkuan Ayahnya lalu kembali berbisik pada Mommynya, menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh pamannya tadi.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru tertawa cukup keras lalu melihat pada suaminya yang kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Daddy.. Mommy tertawa.. berarti betull.." Chelsea kembali mempertanyakkan, kembali bergelayut manja memeluk leher Ayahnya.

"Mommymu tertawa karena berhasil menyiksa Daddy." Chanyeol berbisik namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun disampingnya.

Chelsea memperhatikan keduanya lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan dan mencuri potongan kue milik Baekhyun yang masih tersisa.

"Ya Baekhyunnie.. benar kan apa yang Sehun katakan.." Jongin dan Sehun menghampiri keduany dan duduk tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Mau apa kau!" Chanyeol lebih dulu berujar kesal dan kedua adiknya tertawa bersamaan setelahnya.

Baekyun pun demikian namun akhirnya memeluk suaminya lalu mencium pipi wajah Chanyeol untuk mengurangi kadar kekesalan hanya karena kembali diingatkan mengenai penyiksaan yang akan dialami oleh pria itu sampai anak mereka lahir.

"Chels.. nanti malam tidur dengan Sehunnie saja ya.." Sehun kembali memulai dan terus terkikik bersama dengan Jongin.

Chelsea menggeleng, mulutnya masih terkunci dengan suapan potongan kue yang baru saja ia lahap.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat menyumpahi adiknya dengan meminum minuman pada gelasnya, Sehun dan Jongin pun kembali terlihat tertawa lebih keras dihadapannya. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun menggeleng dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang jelas terlihat begitu kesal.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini ikut terlibat untuk menghentikkan dua pria dewasa yang bertingkah konyol saat ini, Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol guna mengajak pria itu untuk kembali ke kamar inap mereka. Bukan karena rasa lelah yang Baekhyun rasakan, melainkan untuk tak membuat suaminya bergelung dalam kekesalan karena tingkah kedua adiknya.

Chelsea pun ikut serta, setelah berpamitan pada kakek neneknya dan juga para tante dan om-nya, gadis itu kini sudah berada dalam dekapan gendongan Ayahnya, terlihat berseri – seri begitu bahagia.

**.**

**.**

"Mommy.. Chelsea boleh tidur dengan Mommy kan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Chelsea ketika mereka berdua telah selesai membersihkan badan dan juga riasan wajah yang sedari pagi menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Tentu saja.. kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya berbalik pada Chelsea yang tengah berusaha menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Daddy tadi bilang.. Chelsea tidak boleh tidur di kamar malam ini.. harus tidur sendiri.. di sofa luar." Bibir anak itu mengerucut menyampaikan kekesalannya karena ucapan Ayahnya yang sempat melarangnya untuk tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengambil alih sisir di tangan gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi anak pertamanya. "Aniya.. Daddy kan suka mengerjai Chelsea.. ya kan?" anak itu mengangguk menatap Baekhyun dari arah cermin dihadapan mereka.

"Nah.. ayo, kita tidur." Usai Baekhyun menyisir rambut Chelsea, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi hotel.

Chelsea lantas berlari pada ranjang besar disana guna menepati dimana posisinya akan tidur sebelum Ayahnya akan mengambil alih dan memaksanya berpindah pada posisi lain. Sementara Baekhyun beralih pada ruangan tv yang berada di luar kamarnya, bermaksud untuk memanggil suaminya yang memutuskan untuk menikmati acara tv selagi menunggu dirinya dan Chelsea mandi tadi.

Pikirknya Chanyeol tengah menikmati tayangan yang terlihat berputar di layar, nyatanya suaminya sudah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya dan nampak telah tidur pulas. Baekhyun menghampirinya, tak lantas membangunkan suaminya jelas terlihat begitu pulas dalam dunia tidurnya meskipun tetap pada posisi duduk dan terlihat tidak begitu nyaman. Dirinya ikut duduk tepat menyamping tepat disisi Chanyeol, menikmati pemandangan damainya sang suaminya dan tersenyum seorang diri melihat bagaimana wajah tampan itu dapat ia lihat sepuasnya.

"Mommy.." suara kecil Chelsea mengalihkan dirinya namun demikian tak mampu untuk membuat Chanyeol turut terbangun.

"Daddy tidur?" tanya puterinya itu ikut melihat Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu tertidur disana. "Yeay.. Chelsea bisa tidur sama Mommy.." lalu memekik setelahnya beranggapan tidurnya tidak akan terganggu oleh sikap jahil Ayahnya yang terkadang suka memindahkan dirinya untuk tidur terpisah.

Baekhyun bahkan ikut tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anak itu, membiarkan suaminya untuk beristirahat seorang diri disana, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya berserta Chelsea, menikmati tidur malam mereka dengan begitu nyaman tanpa gangguan dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun, sejujurnya, suaminya tidak terlalu lelap dalam waktu tidur singkatnya. Nyatanya selang beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya secara perlahan, menatap pada layar tv yang belum dimatikan dan tengah menayangkan sebuah film tak begitu menarik untuk dirinya. Satu helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya dan kemudian dengan begitu pasrahnya ia mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk berbaring pada sofa seorang diri di malam pertama pernikahannya.

Melupakan kegiatan panas yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan, melupakan sedikit cumbuan mesra pada istriya, Chanyeol kembali mengerang kesal lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sementara kakinya bergerak – gerak menendang ke udara. Meluapkan kekesalannya, ia merogoh ponselnya dan mencari _mobile game _yang sudah lama ia mainkan.

Terlalu larut menikmati permainannya dengan suara cukup keras dari volume ponselnya, Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah duduk pada bagian sofa yang lain dan memperhatikan. Dirinya baru menyadari kehadirannya istrinya ketika ia kalah dalam permainan lalu membuang ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

Chanyeol bahkan lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membelakkan matanya begitu lebar untuk memastikan dirinya betul – betul melihat istrinya disana.

"Sudah bermainnya?" suara Baekhyun yang bertanya padanya hanya ia jawab dengan anggukkan kepala karena masih berpikir yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpi.

"K—kau tidak tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, berpindah posisi untuk duduk disamping suaminya. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur.." jawabnya dengan nada manja.

"Aku butuh sesuatu.."

Chanyeol kembali bingung, "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya, masih beranggapan istrinya kembali pada proses mengidam.

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku butuh jawaban.."

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung. "A—apa?"

"Ada pertanyaan yang belum aku dapatkan jawabannya sampai sekarang.. dan aku masih penasaran akan hal itu.."

"Apa itu..."

"Bagaimana dirimu dulu.."

Kedua alis Chanyeol saling mengerut satu sama lain mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang belum diselesaikan namun tangan wanita itu mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang masih melekat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan berulang kali, kau brengsek, bajingan, dan juga playboy.. Luhan juga mengatakan hal yang sama.. Irene pun demikian.."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya secara perlahan, mendengarkan ucapan istrinya yang memperjelas statusnya dulu dan juga mempermainkan dirinya karena jemari lentik nan nakal itu kini mulai bergerak membuka kaitan tali gesper dan juga kaitan celana panjang yang ia kenakkan.

"Dan.. Aku masih penasarn akan satu hal.."

Chanyeol berkedip cepat menahan nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita – wanita itu.. bagaimana dirimu membuat mereka menyerah dengan mudahnya—" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada tubuh suaminya, mengusap pipi wajah itu lalu kembali mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan berbisik. "—di ranjang.."

**END**

**See you next chapter**

**Love,**

**Viel.**


	30. After Wedding

Rasanya, sistem kerja otak Chanyeol terhenti seketika pada detik tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan kalimatnya. Dirinya benar - benar tidak tahu harus menjawab dan bersikap untuk membalasnya. Chanyeol tetap terdiam kaku pada posisi duduknya dan hanya matanya berkedip cepat membalas tatapan menggoda istrinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka - mereka? Bagaimana kau melakukannya.. aku penasaran.." Istrinya kini sudah tepat duduk diatas pangkuannya, berulang kali bergerak menggesek bagian intimnya yang rasanya masih dalam posisi aman berada dibalik celana panjangnya meskipun keadaanitu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kenapa diam saja.. kita sudah lama tidak melalukannya.." bisik rayu Baekhyun terdengar lirih dengan nada rendahnya tepat disamping wajah Chanyeol. Istrinya bahkan sempat menjilat pipinya sebelum kemudian memberikan ciuman bertubi - tubi diwajahnya lalu bergerak hingga leher dan bagian dadanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin Dokter kalau kau berpikir takut melakukannya.." kali ini Baekhyun bener - benar melepaskan kemeja suaminya lalu kembali memberikan kecupan basah pada leher, dada hingga perut berotot milik Chanyeol.

"Baek-" Chanyeol mengerang, mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat menahan segala rangsangan yang diberikan Baekhyun hanya karena istrinya tengah mengecup setiap bagian otot - otot perutnya.

Chanyeol lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Menarik tengkuk leher istrinya dan kemudian memberikan ciuman panas penuh gairah yang mana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya semakin mengeratkan lingaran tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan juga panas.

Lalu pada akhirnya kegiatan mereka berlanjut pada tahap yang dipenuhi oleh sahut - sahutan dari desahan dan juga erangan.

Baekhyun sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk suaminya. Jadi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ketika dirinya tengah bergerak tak beraturan, berpegangan erat pada sofa karena Chanyeol tengah menghujam miliknya, bergerak pelan namun menghentak begitu dalam.

Ia masih berada pada pangkuan suaminya, menyatu sepenuhnya, berbagi ciuman, gigitan dan juga desahan yang saling terdengar dari masing - masing.

"Pelan - pelan.." Baekhyun berucap pelan setelah dirinya baru saja kembali mendapatkan pelepasan yang begitu luar biasa. Chanyeol memberikan permainan seperti yang ia inginkan, tapi nyatanya dirinya tak cukup kuat menerima semua itu terlebih ketika pria itu bergerak membiarkan kejantanannya melesak dan menghujamnya lebih dalam dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Aku tidak bemain pelan.." Chanyeol berucap pelan lalu kembali menjilati leher Baekhyun serta memberikan gigitan pelan disana.

Dan Baekhyun kembali tersiksa disana, pusat tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh penyatuan mereka berdua, sementara leher dan dadanya menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol saat ini. Suaminya terus menerus menjilat dan menggigit disana, memancing gairahnya hingga Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan ikut bergerak, menyamakan tempo yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk sama - sama mencari kenikmatan surgawi mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyesal akan rasa penasarannya mengenai bagaimana permainan Chanyeol kala itu. Ia yang baru merasakannya meski dalam waktu singkat selama 2 jam, bahkan sudah menyerah. Terbaring lunglai disamping Chanyeol pada lantai hotel mereka menginap.

"Jadi selama ini.. kau menahan diri?" Baekhyun mengusap dada suaminya yang masih bergerak naik turun karena baru saja selesai menuntaskan klimaksnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengangguk lalu mencium kening Baekhyun berulang kali dan seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun hingga wanita itu mengeluh risih.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Jawab Chanyeol, menutupi badan istrinya dengan kemejanya lalu kembali merangkul istrinya dalam dekapannya. Bermaksud memberikan kehangatan tapi juga untuk mengusap dan membelai setiap tubuh istrinya.

Baekhyun yang tahu ke arah mana gerakkan tangan Chanyeol lekas menangkap tangan suaminya lalu menahannya. "Sudah cukup kau membuatku klimaks lebih dari tiga kali, jatahmu sudah limit."

Mendengar itu lantas Chanyeol tertawa terbahak lalu memeluk erat badan Baekhyun sembari mengusap perut besar dimana anak mereka berada.

"Jadi limitku hanya sampai membuatmu klimaks 3 kali? Itu untuk malam kan? Kalau pagi dan siang berbeda kan?"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, mendongak melihat senyum bodoh khas Chanyeol sesaat lalu ia membalasnya dengan mengigit lengan suaminya.

"Mesum." Meskipun Baekhyun mengatakan kata itu, tangannya tetap bergerak melingkar di perut suaminya, menyamankan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol dan kemudian menghadiahi kecupan singkat pada dada pria itu sebelum mengusakkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

Mereka menikmati waktu berbaring bersama dengan maksud segera menjemput dunia mimpi indah setelahnya sembari mengobrol ringan, atau biasa disebut _pillow talk._

Chanyeol memainkan helai rambut Baekhyun yang tergurai didekat tangannya untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut agar istrinya cepat tertidur. Tapi nyatanya ada yang terbangun dan bergabung di tengah - tengah mereka selang beberapa detik setelahnya.

Baekhyun merasakannya, dari dalam perutnya terasa ada yang bergerak begitu cepat hingga ia meringis.

"A-aku rasa Baeboo terbangun."

Baekhyun lekas memegang lengan Chanyeol, ketika pria itu mulai bangkit nampak panik mendengar ringisannya.

"Huaa!" Dan Chanyeol tertakjub setelahnya ketika Baekhyun menyikap kemeja yang menutupi perutnya.

Ia bisa melihat jelas bentuk kaki yang terbentuk muncul di permukaan perut istrinya.

"Dia sedang berenang sepertinya.." Baekhyun mulai mengusap pelan lalu meringis merasakan anak didalam kandungan tengah bergerak begitu aktif.

"Baeboo.. tidur ya sayang.. biar Mommy bisa istirahat juga ya." Chanyeol ikut berucap lalu mengusap pelan perut istrinya. Ia tersenyum seorang diri merasakan gerakkan dari putranya didalam sana masih memutar setiap bagian perut Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tak berhenti - hentinya meringis.

Seiring gerakkan tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengusap lembut, perlahan - lahan Baeboo mulai menurut dan tak lagi bergerak berenang disana.

Senyuman manis masih terbentuk di wajah Baekhyun sedari tadi memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang begitu panik lalu juga takjub dan tetap sabar menciumi lalu mengusap perutnya agar bayi mereka bisa turut tidur tenang.

"Dia sudah kembali tidur.." ucap Baekhyun sekedar memberi tahu.

"Dia benar - benar aktif.."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengajak Chanyeol kembali tidur disampingnya.

"Kita pindah ke kamar.."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengerut tidak setuju. "Aku mau tidur disini, kita berpelukan seperti tadi.."

Chanyeol menggeleng diiringi dengan senyuman lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Baeboo tidak nyaman.. kita tidur dikamar dan aku tetap memelukmu seperti tadi, mau ya?"

"Cium lagi.."

Kembali Chanyeol menggeleng masih tidak percaya akan sikap manja Baekhyun. Meskipun demikian, ia kembali mencium Baekhyun, bermula pada bibir manis istrinya lalu berpindah pada pipi, kening, pucuk hidung dan bahkan dagu. Membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli karenanya terlebih ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol mulai berpindah pada leher dan bagian dadanya.

Membuat mereka kembali bergelung hangat dan panas, menyatu dalam hentakkan yang tak mengenal tempo diiringi desahan dan erangan pada puncak kenikmatan hingga fajar menjelang.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Baekhyun tak berbohong pada Irene, Kyungsoo dan Seungwan ketika ia mengatakan dirinya tak tahu harus bagaimana menjalani hari - harinya kedepan setelah selang dari sepuluh hari pernikahannya.

Bukan karena ia tak ingin menjadi istri atau bahkan mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kesehariannya menjalani hari - harinya bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Chelsea, bukan. Hanya saja ia merasa malu akan dirinya yang tak mampu menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya mengingat selama seminggu belakangan ini Chanyeol mengerjakan semua urusan rumahnya seorang diri.

"Dia bangun lebih awal, menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Chelsea, mengantar Chelsea ke sekolah, lalu bekerja.. setelah itu dia pulang saat makan siang, memasak untukku, makan siang bersama lalu kembali ke kantor. Malamnya dia pulang lebih awal, kembali memasak untuk kami.."

"Dia sudah melakukan hal itu semenjak Chelsea lahir.. jadi cukup wajar."

Irene mulai memberikan pendapat setelah ia sedari tadi menyimak segala keluh kesah yang Baekhyun utarakan. Mereka berempat tak sengaja berkumpul di Apartemen Baekhyun. Irene datang dengan tujuan awal untuk menemani wanita itu memilih dekorasi dan segala furniture untuk Apartemen barunya, Kyungsoo yang memang ingin menemani Baekhyun setelah ia kembali dari LA, sementara Seungwan, adik Baekhyun memang sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini untuk sekedar bertemu.

"Dan kau tengah hamil tua.. dia tidak mungkin membiarkanmu memasak dan mengurusi segala urusan dapur." Kyungsoo menambahkan, memberikan masukkan lainnya mendukung sahutan Irene sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal - hal seperti itu.. jadi biarkan saja."

"Tapi aku istrinya. Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya.." Baekhyun kembali merasa kesal. Menganggap dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa ikut mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya atau bahkan sekedar memasak untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Baek.." kali ini Seungwan yang bersuara, "Aku rasa yang diucapkan Irene dan Kyungsoo betul, Chanyeol tidak mau kau lelah, terlebih ada Baeboo disini." Tangan Seungwan menunjuk pada perutnya lalu kembali mengusap tangan kakaknya untuk menghilangkan segala kerisauan hati yang dirasakan sang kakak.

"Dengarkan aku.. Chanyeol sejak awal, merawat Chelsea, membesarkan dan mengurusnya seorang diri. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk itu.. dan dia bukan melarangmu atau tidak ingin kau terlibat mengurus semuanya. Kau sedang hamil, hamil tua, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko bahaya untukmu dan Baeboo.." Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan dengan perlahan - lahan, menuturkan setiap kalimatnya penuh penekanan agar Baekhyun mengerti.

"Betul. Lihat, Dia sudah tahu kami tengah berkumpul bersamamu tapi tetap saja meminta foto untuk melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Irene menggerutu namun tertawa kecil lalu mengarahkan ponselnya untuk bisa berselca bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Nah, lihat betapa khawatirnya suamimu.." Seungwan kembali menggoda, mencubit pipi kakaknya yang terlihat berisi lalu semuanya ikut tertawa karena melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang risih karena pipinya menjadi mainan adiknya.

Siang itu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka bertiga, makan siang bersama dan kembali mengobrol dan bahkan menikmati berbelanja online ketika Irene tak sengaja memperlihatkan promo diskon dari toko online yang cukup terkenal di New York.

Dan ketika satu per satu dari mereka pamit pulang, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ditinggal seorang diri, menghabiskan waktu bersantai menunggu putrinya pulang dari sekolah.

"Mommy!" teriakan memanggil terdengar dari arah pintu Apartemennya yang terbuka dan Baekhyun jelas bisa menebak siapa yang tengah berlari kecil terburu - buru untuk melihat dirinya. "Mommy! Daddy tadi menjemput!"

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri siap untuk menerima pelukan dari Chelsea lantas mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan putrinya.

"Daddy menjemputmu?" tanyanya.

"Eoh.. Baeboo.. tunggu ya.. kakak cuci tangan dan kaki dulu." Chelsea lantas berlari kecil, meletakkan satu kotak pizza di meja makan lalu kemudian ke arah kamarnya untuk menaruh tas sekolahnya dan juga membersihkan diri.

"Ganti bajunya kak." Baekhyun mengingatkan sebelum ia melangkah melihat kotak pizza berukuran besar di meja makannya lalu mengambil piring dan juga gelas untuk dirinya dan juga Chelsea.

"Sudah!" Chelsea lantas kembali menyusul seusai membersihkan diri dan kuga mengganti bajunya masih dengan berlari kecil, memeluk pinggang Mommynya lalu menciumi bagian perut yang membuncit, menyapa adiknya disana.

"Baeboo ayo kita makan pizza."

"Daddy menjemput kakak?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengambil alih mengambilkan satu potong pizza untuk diberikan pada Chelsea.

Anak itu mengangguk lalu mulai menggigit pizzanya dengan gigitan besar. "Daddy mau meeting sampai malam katanya.. Daddy membelikan pizza untuk Mommy dan aku.."

"Eoh ya?" Baekhyun kembali menjawab lesu, tak lama ponselnya berdering keras dan nampak nama suaminya tertera disana.

"Halo.."

_"Hai.. kau Sudah makan pizzanya?" _

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya bertepatan dengan pandangan matanya melihat dimana Chelsea melahap rakus memakan potongan pizza di tangannya.

"Kakak yang sudah lahap memakan pizzanya.. aku baru mau memakannya.."

_"Kau suka pilihan rasanya? Aku tidak sempat bertanya tadi.."_

Baekhyun menggeleng seorang diri, "Aku suka.. gomawo.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan bekerja lembur?"

_"Ini mendadak, tadi aku pikir bisa pulang setelah menjemput Chelsea, nyatanya ada klien yang ingin merevisi design yang baru kami buat, jadi aku menemuinya sekarang.. mau titip makan malam lainnya? Aku akan usahakan pulang lebih cepat.."_

"Aniya.. aku akan memesan sendiri nanti, kau bekerja saja. Hati - hati.."

_"Kau yakin?"_

"Eoh.. sudah matikan teleponnya.. aku tahu kau sedang menyetir.." Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu tertawa setelahnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol yang meminta maaf disana.

_"Aku tutup, hati - hati.. saranghae.." _

"Nado.._saranghae.."_ Baekhyun tersipu malu seorang diri, menggelengkan kepala lalu tertawa setelahnya, melupakan bahwa dihadapannya saat ini ada Chelsea yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Anak itu tidak berucap apapun hanya saja senyuman dan sikap badannya seakan - akan menggoda Mommynya.

"Mommy akan memesan ayam goreng.. kakak mau tambah apa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan, bergerak mengambil selebaran dari toko ayam barbeque yang ada disekitar apartemennya dan memberikannya pada Chelsea.

"French fries.. dan black soda.." Chelsea menyengir lebar, berharap diijinkan untuk meminum minuman soda kesukaannya.

Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah anak itu lalu tersenyum setelahnya, "Janji makannya dihabiskan."

"Yakso." jawabnya cepat, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Mommynya yang mulai menelepon dan memesankan makanan untuk keduanya.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Chanyeol baru kembali cukup larut malam itu, Baekhyun sempat melirik pada penunjuk waktu di dinding ruang tamunya, 10.20.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya suaminya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya, menyambutnya pulang dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Baekhyun berbohong untuk itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin tidur lebih dulu sebelum menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol, menyiapkan air panas untuk suaminya mandi dan juga menyiapkan baju tidur, meskipun sebenarnya selama ini Chanyeol selalu menyiapkannya sendiri.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Chanyeol lantas memeluk Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi dan bibir istrinya, suatu kebiasaan yang sudah sejak awal ia lakukan setiap pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Chanyeol sembari merangkul Baekhyun yang sudah melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Menunggu ciumanmu." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencium bibirnya lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Aku mau melihat Chelsea dulu.." Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang mereka lalu menanggalkan kemejanya menyisakan kaos tipis di badannya sebelum pria itu melangkah keluar kamar lagi untuk menengok putrinya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak duduk diam, ia meletakkan tas kerja Chanyeol pada meja kerja pria itu disudut kamar mereka, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyalakan air panas pada _bath tubnya. _Kemudian melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mencium Chelsea dari arah kaca di kamarnya, Chanyeol bahkan merapikan deretan boneka milik putrinya yang berantakkan dan juga kembali menyelimuti badan Chelsea yang nampak sudah lelap di dunia mimpinya.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya mulai membayangkan kelak putra mereka akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tumben sekali Chelsea sudah tidur lelap.." Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamarnya sembari berucap.

"Dia lelah.. jadwal latihan balletnya semakin ketat karena bulan depan jadwal pentasnya.."

"Oh, bulan depan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah memesan baju pentasnya.. dia bilang biasanya harus menunggumu pulang.."

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak mengangguk, lalu bergelayut manja memeluk badan Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di paha istrinya.

"Pasti dia menyengir lebar karena senang sudah ada yang menemaninya di rumah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia manja.. sepertimu-tanganmu!" tangan Baekhyun melayang memukul tangan suaminya yang tengah bergerak membuka kancing baju tidur yang Baekhyun pakai.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, semakin mengusakkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun menciumi setiap bagian sembari menggerutu mengadu pada anaknya.

"Sana mandi.. aku sudah menyiapkan air panasnya, bajumu juga sudah ada."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol beranjak bangun, bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya lalu kembali lagi dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun hingga istrinya menatap bingung.

"Kenapa tidak mandi?"

"KIta harus bicara dulu.."

"Bicara apa?" Chanyeol bisa melihat pandangan mata Baekhyun semakin terlihat bingung.

"Kyungsoo tadi sempat menelepon dan bercerita tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan.."

Bahu Baekhyun lantas bergerak lemah, wajahnya bahkan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah suaminya. Sementara Chanyeol mulai mengusap punggung istrinya dan bahkan menciumi bahu Baekhyun berulang kali dan menumpukkan dagu wajahnya disana, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang nampak murung.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengijinkanmu untuk mengurusi keperluan Chelsea maupun untukku, aku juga tidak bermaksud melarangmu untuk menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang atau pun makan malam untuk kami.. sekarang kau tengah hamil tua Baek, aku takut kau lelah dan malah membahayakan dirimu dan juga Baeboo."

"Tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku melakukan hal yang lainnya.. kau tidak perlu selalu pulang untuk memasak makanan.. aku bisa melakukannya.." sanggah Baekhyun, kali ini giliran dirinya yang menggelayut manja memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, wajahnya mendongak ke atas menatap suaminya dengan pandangan matanya yang merayu.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi, menyiapkan bajumu.. membangunkan Chelsea.. kau juga tidak perlu harus pulang setiap saat hanya untuk menyiapkan makanan untukku." Baekhyun melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, menjabarkan semua keresahan dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sejak mereka menikah.

"Sejujurnya.. aku suka melakukan itu semua untukmu.. aku suka memanjakkanmu."

Baekhyun kembali lagi merengut tidak setuju dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi membantah, "Baiklah.." jawabnya menyerah tak mau lagi memperpanjang dan beradu argumen dengan istrinya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang untuk makan siang setiap hari.. hanya sesekali atau bila aku ingin memakanmu." Baekhyun sempat tertawa keras lalu memukul badan Chanyeol berulang kali karena kemesuman suaminya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, membanting badan Baekhyun dan juga dirinya dengan gerakkan pelan hingga keduanya terbaring dan masih saling berpelukan.

"Karena aku mesum kau mencintaiku kan." Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan smirk yang sangat Baekhyun benci, senyuman percaya diri pria itu.

"Badanmu bau.. sana mandi!" Baekhyun mengalihkan, menggeser - geser badan suaminya yang nyatanya malah semakin erat memeluknya dan kemudian mulai menciumi bibir dan leher, tangan Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyikap kancing baju tidur Baekhyun, dengan cepat sudah mencium nyaman dadanya dengan lidahnya yang bermain - main menikmati.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol!" teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu membuat suaminya berhenti mencium dan menjilati tubuhnya, justru teriakannya membuat Chanyeol semakin mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun dan tetap menciumi badannya.

"Chanyeooll!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu tertawa merasakan gesekkan dari kumis tipis diatas bibir suaminya yang sengaja digesekkan pada kulit tubuhnya.

"Ya, ini termasuk tugasmu.. melayani suami."

"Ya! Aku sudah melayanimu kemarin malam!"

"Itu kan kemarin."

"YAAA!" Baekhyun semakin berteriak ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak menciumi paha dan perutnya lalu menuju daerah intimnya.

"Mandi dulu!" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga bangun lalu menangkup wajah suaminya yang terlihat lesu.

"Mandikan aku.."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mandi sendiri.." tangannya menampar lembut pipi suaminya lalu mendorong tubuh besar itu. Mulutnya menolak keras akan ide yang Chanyeol lontarkan tapi tidak dengan gerak tubuhnya yang bergerak membimbing suaminya untuk menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun melarang Chanyeol untuk tak menyentuhnya, tetap saja suaminya bisa melakukan cara apapun untuk kembali memasukinya dan membuatnya mendesah. Ia bahkan harus mandi lagi malam itu karena Chanyeol benar - benar membuat dirinya berkeringat luar biasa, belum lagi dengan cairan - cairan bukti percintaan mereka yang menempel lengket pada badannya membuatnya merasa risih.

Keduanya kembali saling bergelung setelah kembali membakar gairah desahan dibawah pancuran air di kamar mandi tadi. Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dari belakang, menciumi bahu dan punggung belakang wanita itu berulang kali sampai istrinya kembali mengingatkan untuk tak lagi menggodanya dan berakhir harus mendesah untuk keempat kalinya.

"Chan.. tadi aku melihat nama panjang Chelsea di buku sekolahnya. Earlene?"  
Wajah Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum ia akhirnya memutar badannya untuk saling berhadapan kembali.

"Earlene Chelsea? Aku jarang mendengar nama itu.. kau yang memilih namanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ikut merubah posisi tidurnya. Menatap pada langit - langit kamarnya dengan salah satu tanganya menjadi bantal kepala sementara satu tangannya tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Yoora yang memilih namanya.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah membuka topik yang selalu sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aniya.." Chanyeol menenangkannya, mengusap lengan Baekhyun lalu mencium pucuk kepala istrinya berulang kali.

"Semua sudah lebih baik sekarang.. aku sudah memilikimu.. ada yang mendampingiku merawat, membesarkan dan membimbing Chelsea.." nada suaranya kembali terdengar merengek dan Baekhyun sangat benci mendengarnya hingga ia membalikkan badannya. Berpura - pura tidur dan berusaha menutup pendengarannya dari rengekan sang suami.

"Earloine.."

Mata Chanyeol membelak semakin lebar mendengar satu nama yang diucapkan istrinya.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka, menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengusap perutnya merasakan pergerakkan anak mereka yang mulai terbangun dan menikmati berenang - renang didalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Earloine Chan."

"Untuk Baeboo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagus tidak? Tadi aku mencari nama anak laki - laki dengan awalan E.. lalu menemukan nama Earloine. Seperti nama kakak, ya kan? Dan ternyata arti namanya cukup bagus.."

Chanyeol tetap menyimak masih terus mengusap mengikuti pergerakan bayi mereka dibalik perut Baekhyun.

"Earloine.. Earlene.."

"Um, bagus tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun berulang kali.

"Cocok.. mereka harus akur nantinya.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diamnya, mulai membayangkan tingkah Chelsea dan putranya kelak.

Earloine, Earlene.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Dua puluh satu malam setelahnya ada sebuah acara yang sangat penting untuk dihadiri oleh satu Keluarga Besar Park. Malam pentas ballet perdana dari cucu sulung Keluarga Park. Chelsea.

"Mommy! Halmeoni sudah datang!"

Chelsea berteriak dari arah pintu Apartemen setelah melihat pada layar kecil di dinding dekat pintu menampilkan wajah Neneknya tiba disana.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mommynya, Chelsea lantas membukakan pintunya lalu menyapa penuh riang neneknya yang tengah takjub melihat riasan wajah cucunya membuat Chelsea nampak begitu cantik.

"Ini Chelsea?!" Ibu Chanyeol memeluk dan berulang kali memandangi wajah cucunya yang terlihat berbeda karena riasan wajahnya.

"Eoh! Halmeoni Chelsea cantik kan!" Gadis kecil itu berucap senang menunggu pujian untuk dirinya seperti yang sudah diucapkan oleh Irene dan Mommynya sebelumnya. "Mommy yang mendandani Chelsea.. cantik kan Halmeoni.."

"Cantik. Sangaat cantik.. kemari.. Halmeoni mau menciummu.. _ommo.. yeopoda_.."

Senyum Chelsea tak memudar sedikit pun dan bahkan ia terus bergaya dan memamerkan senyumannya atau bertingkah manis ketika neneknya mengambil foto dirinya.

"Ibu datang sendiri?" Baekhyun yang baru selesai merias wajahnya baru keluar dari kamar dan menyapa Ibu mertuanya disusul Irene dibelakangnya.

"Ahjussi tidak ikut?" Irene ikut bertanya melihat bibinya datang seorang diri.

"Eoh, dia akan ikut bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin nanti. Taeoh sedang rewel karena demam. Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sedang melihat Apartemen yang baru.. nanti malam kami akan coba untuk tidur disana, jadi dia membawa beberapa barang kami.."

"Mommy.. kata Halmeoni kakak cantik." Chelsea menyusul duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan berbisik mengadu pujian yang baru diterimanya.

"Tentu saja kakak cantik." Baekhyun merapikan mahkota kecil yang ada diatas kepala putrinya lalu ikut tersenyum, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Irene dan Ibu Mertuanya.

Malam itu adalah malam pentas kelas Ballet yang diikuti Chelsea, putri sulung Chanyeol akan tampil dihadapan para penonton dari orang tua dan keluarga oara murid sekolahnya. Baekhyun dan Irene sama - sama merias wajah Chelsea yang mana sangat sesuai untuk seusianya tapi tetap membuat kecantikkan dari wajah Chelsea memancar luar biasa.

"Mommy.. Daddy dimana.." bisik Chelsea pada Baekhyun setelah melihat jarum penunjuk waktu. Acara pentasnya akan dimulai 2 jam lagi tapi sang Ayah belum juga kembali dari urusan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin masih dijalan.. Chelsea pasti gugup ya." Ibu Chanyeol berucap asal untuk mengalihkan.

Chelsea membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala, garis senyumnya masih terukir diwajahnya. "Chelsea sudah belajar dan berlatih setiap hari.. kata Mommy pasti Chelsea bisa tampil dengan bagus. Ya kan Mom?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, mengusap rambut putrinya lalu memandangi Ibu Chanyeol dan Irene yang memperhatikan sikap keduanya sedari tadi.

"Kakak pasti tampil sangat baik nanti." ucapnya memberikan dukungan.

"Kemana suamimu.. lama sekali, belum lagi dia harus mandi dan ganti baju." Ibu Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar.

"Daddy sudah siap - siap tadi.. Daddy sangat tampan Halmeoni.. jadinya itu yang membuat Mommy tidak mau jauh - jauh dari Daddy tadi.."

"Yaa.. kakak!"

Ibu Chanyeol dan Irene tertawa bersama, sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana manjanya sang menantu terhadap Chanyeol terlebih saat pria itu memakai setelan rapi untuk acara - acara seperti ini.

Tak lama pintu Apartemen kembali terbuka, Chelsea yang memekik lebih dulu memanggil Daddynya sementara Baekhyun, Ibu Chanyeol dan Irene hanya menoleh dan menatap pria itu.

"Kalian sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol sekedar berbasa - basi. "Aku akan mengambil jas dulu." setelahnya ia lekas masuk ke kamar dan Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menyusul suaminya.

"Baekhyunnie.. kita tidak punya waktu.. kalian jangan bermesra - mesraan didalam." larang Ibunya meskipun wanita paruh baya itu sudah tahu ocehannya tidak akan didengar oleh menantu dan juga anaknya.

Irene pun enggan ikut mengoceh, wanita itu memilih duduk santai dengan nyaman dan bermain - main dengan ponselnya.

Lain halnya dengan Chelsea, gadis kecil itu berlari cepat bergabung masuk di kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Daddy.." nada manjanya terdengar dan mengalihkan kedua orangtuanya, Ayahnya tengah berdiri tegap sembari mencubit gemas pipi Ibunya.

"Wuah.. Apakah princess Aurora terbangun dirumah kita?" Chanyeol menggoda dan juga melayangkan pujian melihat putrinya terlihat begitu cantik dan manis malam itu. Chelsea pun kembali dibuat malu mendengarnya, menyandar pada pinggang sang Mommy, mendongak tinggi melihat wajah Ayahnya.

"Kemarilah..ugh, _Princess Daddy _sudah berat sekarang." Chelsea sudah berpindah berada digendongan Chanyeol, dan mereka kini mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang membawa jas hitam milik Chanyeol.

"Daddy mau cium boleh?" Chelsea menggeleng dengan kedua tangannya sudah menangkup kedua pipinya. "Tidak boleh?" lagi Chelsea menggeleng dan tertawa setelahnya karena melihat wajah Ayahnya dengan bibir yang menekuk ke bawah.

Chanyeol mengajak Ibunya dan juga Irene untuk bersiap berangkat bersama, ia pun tak lupa menggandeng tangan istrinya disamping badannya, agar tetap berjalan berdampingan, dan pada akhirnya mereka pergi bersama - sama meninggalkan apartemen untuk menuju dimana tempat pentas pertunjukkan ballet Chelsea diadakan.

* * *

**LOVELESS**

* * *

Senyuman Chelsea terus mengembang semenjak acara pentasnya selesai dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan yang datang menyaksikan pentas dirinya dan juga beberapa temannya membuat kejelasan kerja keras latihannya selama ini terbayarkan begitu sempurna.

Perasaannya bahagianya semakin bertambah seiring dengan pujian yang ia terima, bukan hanya dari Kakek dan Neneknya ataupun kedua orangtuanya dan juga kedua tante dan juga om-nya, gadis itu pun mendapatkan pujian dari beberapa penonton yang datang malam itu dimana didominasi adalah orang tua dari para teman - teman sekolahnya, para guru pelatih _ballet _dan juga beberapa undangan yang mana adalah para profesional dunia _ballet._

Dan mereka bukan hanya sekedar memberikan pujian, beberapa karangan bunga dan juga hadiah - hadiah diberikan sebagai tanda bukti kekagumannya pada pertunjukkan Chelsea dan beberapa temannya. Dan terlihat gadis itu mulai kesulitan membawa dua _bucket _bunga dengan berukuran sedang.

Daddy-nya tetap berada disampingnya usai pertunjukkan ikut membantu membawa beberapa kotak hadiah, begitu pun dengan Mommy-nya, yang membawa sebagian _bukcet _bunga lainnya.

Setelah acara makan malam keluarga yang memang sudah termasuk dalam acara tadi, kini mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam lift pada bangunan Apartemen baru yang akan mulai mereka tinggali mulai beberapa hari kedepan. Chanyeol adalah pencetus ide untuk menginap di Apartemen baru ini setelah pentas ballet putrinya usai.

"Daddy.. kakak tetep punya kamar sendiri kan?" putrinya kembali bersuara ke arahnya, kali ini pertanyaan lain, bukan mengenai hadiah atas prestasi dirinya malam ini. Chanyeol sudah cukup pusing dan menyerah mendengar sedari awal perjalanan mereka Chelsea selalu mempertanyakkan hadiah untuknya.

Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjanjikkan hal itu meskipun niat awalnya hanya untuk memberikan semangat pada putrinya.

"Mommy.. aku punya kamar sendiri kan.." Karena Ayahnya tak juga memberikan jawaban, Chelsea mendongak menoleh pada Mommy, menanyakkan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja.. Daddy punya kejutan disana.. ya kan Dad?"

Chanyeol kembali mengunci mulutnya dan hanya menggeleng, istrinya tidak membantu dan malah semakin membuat putrinya semakin tidak sabaran. Anak itu bahkan mulai menghentak - hentakkan kaki tanda kesabarannya semakin terkikis.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Chelsea lekas melangkah lebar sembari berlari untuk keluar dan melihat wujud dari tempat tinggalnya yang baru, hal pertama yang bisa ia simpulkan, ia memiliki akses lift pribadi, karena tepat ketika Chelsea berlari keluar darisana, ia disambut oleh satu ruangan besar yang cukup luas. Mulutnya bersuara terpukau setelah melihat sekelilingnya, area ruang tamunya tidak jauh berbeda seperti di Apartemennya yang lama, hanya layar televisi yang lebih besar disertai dengan sound system dan juga pemutar film yang jelas terlihat baru.

"Kakak suka?" tanya Daddynya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala dan pandangan memukau bahagia.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berpindah, berlari kecil mengelilingi area meja makan lalu bermain - main dihadapan kulkas barunya. Ia bisa bercermin disana dan bahkan mencoretkan tulisan dengan spidol lalu menghapusnya dan tak meninggalkan bekas.

"Daddy ini keren!" teriaknya bangga kemudian menuliskan namanya dan juga nama Ayah dan Ibunya, ia bahkan tak lupa mengukir nama _Baeboo _diakhirnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri berdampingan dan mulai saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain memperhatikan Chelsea yang nampak terlihat masih begitu takjub melihat suasana apartemen barunya.

"Dia akan semakin memekik bahagia ketika melihat kamarnya nanti.." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju atas bisikan istrinya.

"Daddy.. kamar Chelsea dimana.." setelah puas mencoret - coret pintu kulkas dan juga berkeliling sudut ruangan tamu dan juga ruangan makan serta dapur yang nampak jadi satu, Chelsea kembali menghampiri kedua orangtuanya, kembali tak sabar untuk melihat kamar barunya.

"Cium Daddy dulu.. nanti baru Daddy antarkan ke kamar kakak.."

Lantas Chelsea merenggut sebal namun pada akhirnya tetap menhujani kecupan bibir berulang kali pada kedua pipi Ayahnya. Chanyeol memboyong badan Chelsea digenggaman dekapannya lalu menutup mata anak itu dengan alasan harus menjadi kejutan untuk putrinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tak bisa melarang dan tak ingin merusak suasana antara Chanyeol dan Chelsea, ia mengikuti dari belakang dan tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol tetap menggoda putrinya dengan menuntut ciuman di pipi hingga langkah mereka tiba didepan kamar Chelsea.

"Kakak siap?"

"Eum!" Chelsea mengangguk semangat, lalu menuntut Ayahnya untuk segera melepaskan tangan sang Ayah dari matanya.

Chanyeol menurunkan badan Chelsea hingga anak itu berpijak dengan sempurna di lantai, masih dengan menutup matanya dan selang sedetik kemudian, tangan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu bersamaan dengan tangan yang lainnya berpindah tak lagi menutup pandangan putrinya.

"Ta-raa~" Chanyeol memekik, melebarkan tangannya untuk bergerak memperlihatkan ruangan kamar baru Chelsea.

Berbeda dengan reaksi dari putriya yang terdiam namun mulutnya terbuka kembali terpukau melihat bentuk kamar barunya. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, tapi semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Dinding cermin kaca masih menjadi pembatas di sisi kanan kamarnya namun kali ini ada pegangan kayu seperti permintaannya pada Ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu dengan alasan untuk latihan gerakkan _balletnya. _Tempat tidurnya lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya, meja belajarnya pun terlihat lebih tertata, karena kini ia memiliki beberapa lemari tambahan bukan hanya untuk buku - buku pelajarannya tapi juga tempat boneka - bonekanya.

Yang membuat Chelsea semakin tersenyum lebar dan nampak bahagia ketika ia mendapati ada satu tempat yang selama ini ia inginkan, sebuah tempat duduk santai tepat didekat jendela dengan boneka beruang besar duduk disana.

"Daddy membuatkan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara memekik senang.

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga, tersenyum membalas, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berada disisinya dengan satu rangkulan erat.

"Chelsea punya meja ini?!" tunjuknya pada sebuah meja rias berukuran kecil dengan cermin kaca seperti yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Ayahnya, bentuk cermin oval yang sering ia lihat di buku - buku cerita kerajaan dunia boneka barbie.

"Kakak suka?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, Chelsea mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Chelsea suka.. Thank you Mommy.." ucapnya dengan nada manja lalu mencium perut Ibunya berulang kali.

"Thank you Daddy.." lalu berpindah pada Ayahnya, memeluk pinggang dan mengusakkan wajahnya di perut sang Ayah.

"Hadiahnya mana?" Anak itu mundur beberapa langkah, bertolak pinggang dan merenggut.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja gadis itu lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang menggeleng melihat ada sifat khas dari keturuna Park yang nampak mendarah daging di putrinya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat pada ranjang di kamar Chelsea, membawa satu kotak besar berwarna merah muda dengan pita terikat disana.

"Selamat untuk pertunjukkannya _Princess.."_

Putrinya memekik girang, menerima kotak hadiahnya. Ia bahkan tak sabaran untuk membuka dan melihat isinya sembari duduk diatas karpet bulu dilantainya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan namun juga meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya memperhatikan reaksi Chelsea ketika melihat isi hadiah yang diberikan.

"HUAAAAA." Satu reaksi panjang terdengar, tangan anak itu sudah membuka kotaknya dan menunjukkan sepasang sepatu _ballet_ yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"HUAAAAAAAAA Daddy thank you!" Kali ini reaksi lebih panjang dan Chelsea terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mengeluarkan satu alat yang bisa gunakkan untuk bermain nantinya. Alat portable dance pad seperti permainan dance yang sering ia mainkan.

"Mommy kita bisa bermain setiap hari!"

"Ah!" Chanyeol lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya. "Boleh bermain setelah mengerjakan tugas." Ucapnya mengingatkan dan dibalas putrinya dengan anggukkan patuh lalu mendekat kearahnya untuk ikut memeluk Baekhyun disana.

"Chelsea suka hadiahnya.. terima kasih Daddy.. terima kasih Mommy." Ucapannya dibarengi dengan kecupan di pipi masing - masing.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang _Baeboo_ lakukan sekarang? Dia sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya meminta Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Dia sudah tidur sepertinya.. hari ini tidak terlalu banyak kontraksi seperti kemarin.."

"Ini sudah waktunya kan?"

"Uhm, Ibumu bilang bentuk perutku sudah turun.. katanya itu normal, kontraksi kecil yang terjadi juga cukup wajar karenan memang sudah saatnya.." Sahut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengusap otot - otot perut Chanyeol dimana membuat pria itu menggeliat geli dan meringis menahan diri.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengusap lengan tangan Baekhyun dengan jari - jarinya dan membuat gesekan halus, yang tentunya membuat sensasi geli untuk Baekhyun juga.

"Aku sempat menelepon Ibumu beberapa waktu lalu." Dan gerakkan tangan Baekhyun terhenti dalam seketika. Wanita itu bahkan mengubah posisinya untuk duduk tegap, matanya membelak lebar menatap mata suaminya.

"Jangan marah.." Chanyeol bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengusap lembut dan sayang lalu menciumnya berulang kali.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu tentang perkiraan kapan Baeboo akan lajir.. iya aku juga meminta dia datang." Ucapnya kembali mengaku dan memasang wajah bersalahnya setelah Baekhyun mulai mendelik tajam.

"Aku hanya berharap dia bisa datang.." cicit Chanyeol kembali dengan suara lirihnya.

Mereka berdua sempat tak lagi saling bersuara sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memegang wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi pria itu lalu kemudian memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah melakukannya untukku, untuk Baeboo.."

Dan Chanyeol membalas pelukannya semakin erat, mengusakkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun dan kemudian menciumi leher istrinya berulang kali hingga Baekhyun tertawa karena merasa geli.

Mereka kembali berbaring dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, berciuman dan juga bercumbu mesra sampai akhirnya Baekhyun meringis akan rasa sakit pada perutnya yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat panik.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tangannya terus mengusap bagian bawah perutnya.

"Sepertinya kontraksi lagi.. seharusnya sudah hilang tapi masih terasa sakit sekarang.." Baekhyun kembali meringis dan nampak terlihat kesakitan, Chanyeol lantas menelepon dokter kandungan Baekhyun lalu kemudian menelepon Ibunya, memintanya menyusul menuju rumah sakit.

Ia bergerak cepat mengambil mantel untuknya dan juga Baekhyun lalu membawa istrinya yang masih terus meringis menuju rumah sakit.

_Baeboo akan lahir._

_Bersambung~ _  
_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kelihatannya double update.. padahal Tim FFN Ketinggalan 1 chapter di update yang lalu..**_

_** maapkeun yaa..**_

**_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu baca di setiap update chapter dan juga selalu bersabar menunggu lanjutannya..._**

**_Jaga kesehatan selalu 😉_**  
**_See you on the next chapter 😚_**  
**_Love,_**  
**_Viel_**


End file.
